A piece of my heart
by darkhippie
Summary: A mini Blonde, an incomplete file and the Adams-Foster clan. How can someone/something so SMALL make a BIG impact on everyones lives? DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO REST IN HEAVEN.
1. CH 1 - Buddy

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **This is the first Fosters fan fiction story I have done so I don't know if it will be any good.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **OK ON WITH THE STORY**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef wasn't in a working mood as she left the house, It was too early to even be up, but Stef had to go to work and she knew it. Lena was still grieving for the baby they had lost and come to think of it, Stef hasn't had the time to grieve. She was too busy keeping her family together, being the glue to her family was more important to her.

She drove slowly to work and arrived just on time. She was hoping nothing Major was going to happen today, so she could just relax a little.

Walking through the door, she greeted her fellow officers before taking a seat at her desk, putting her gun and badge in her top draw and loading up the computer. Taking a deep breath and sighing she lent back in her chair and ran a hand down her face.

"Foster and Foster, domestic violence case, go handle it." The captain came out of her office ordering Stef and Mike out to a case. She handed them the address and some details before heading back into her office. Stef sighed as she placed her gun on her hip, along with her badge and headed out the door, Mike on her tail.

"Domestic violence case at 5 in the morning, what the hell?" Stef whispered to herself as she exited the station.

"Rough night?" Mike asked her as they headed towards the car.

"Yeah." Stef responded as they got into the car, Stef driving of course.

"Lena?" Mike Guessed.

"Yeah, shes still grieving for the baby. We all are. I just wish something will help her cope, im trying my best." Stef responded as they headed out. Silence filled the car until they pulled up at the address. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, peaceful actually. Thats what bugged Stef about certain call outs, the eerie quietness of things.

"Sure its the right address?" Mike asks looking from Stef to the house and then back to Stef. Stef raises her eyebrow and shoots him a look. Mike raises his hands in surrender and laughs.

"Come on." Stef says as she hops out of the car, in time to hear glass being broken and then a chair go flying through the window.

"Shit!" Stef whispers heading towards the front door, gun raised and ready. Mike on her tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef sat in her car driving home. Today could have gone a lot worse, she just hope she could tell Lena before she found out. Stef sighed and then looked into her rear view mirror and smiled at the small little figure sitting in the back seat of her car, strapped into a booster seat Bill had taken from the old foster parents car.

Every now and then her big blue eyes would meet Stefs similar blue ones and when they would see each other the little girl would quickly look away and out the window. A smile lit Stefs face each and every time.

They pulled up in the driveway and Stef hopped out of her seat, went around to the little girls side and unbuckled her. Stef couldn't help but wonder how unique the little girls name was and how the little girls parents thought of the name. Rylan, so fitting for the little thing.

Stef raised her arms indicating to Rylan to let her take her out of the car. Stef smiled as Rylan instantly raised her arms for her to lift her out. Placing her on the floor, Stef grabbed Rylans bag out and led her inside, her little hand clutched to Stefs work pants the entire time.

The two entered the house and into the living room they went. Stef couldn't help but smile at the sight of what a small little thing she is. Her head reached just below Stefs hip , her light brown almost blonde hair was all messy, like she had woken up and not brushed it. Her naturally tanned skin, just a little lighter then Lenas made her stand out, she was just so adorable.

She was in a black t-shirt with a white collar, a pair of jeans and old white sneakers. She was so cute, adorable and Stefs heart melted watching her. **(AN: PICTURE OF RYLAN ON MY PROFILE)**

Stef couldn't help but cringed at the sight of the forming bruises on Rylans arms from where her foster father had grabbed her. _Poor baby, they must hurt,_ Stef thought.

Bill hadn't given Stef, Rylans file because he didn't have it on him. He promised to drop it off tomorrow, though he did give Stef some information he knew off hand. Her name is Rylan, almost 7. Very small for her age, Cuddly kid once you get to know her, shy when she meets new people, very caring but doesn't talk much. Doesn't talk much according to Bill.

Setting the bags down in the corner of the living room, Stef smiled down at Rylan, who was looking around very intently but still had a hand clenched to Stefs pants, as if Stef was about to leave and never come back. Stefs heart broke as she examined the child.

"Rylan, are you hungry sweets?" Stef knelt down to her level and Rylan shook her head but raised her arms up for Stef to pick her up. Stef sighed and did what she wanted. Clingy and cuddly like Bill said. Bill also said that she may think of Stef as her hero or protector and feels safe with Stef and may continue to cling until she is comfortable.

"My kids are at school and should be home very soon." Stef announced and then watched Rylan nod, indicating that she heard her.

"Man?" Stef looked at her as her little hands fisted the collar of Stefs work shirt, she looked scared about Stef having a husband. Stef smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly, unsure if she would like the contact.

"No sweetie. I don't have a husband. I have a wife." Rylan looked up at Stef and smiled. Her first real smile, which made Stef smile in return and her heart flutter.

Stef settled Rylan on her hip and headed upstairs so she could put her gun and badge away and change out of her uniform. The little girl sat on the bed the entire time, her eyes wandering around the room but she always made sure that she could see Stef from the corner of her eye.

"Do you want a drink sweets?" Stef says coming out of the bathroom after changing and kneeling in front of the mini blonde. Rylan nods and so Stef scoops her up and settles her on her hip before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Stef placed the mini blonde on the stool and went to get them both a drink.

"Here you go baby." Stef says placing a cup of water in front of Rylan and taking a sip of her own water. Stef watches as Rylans small hands pick the cup up and try to drink but the water spills out each side of her mouth. Stef chuckles as Rylan places the cup down and blushes, Stef stands up and gets a straw, placing it in the little girls cup before retaking her seat.

"That should work till I can get you a smaller plastic cup or drink bottle." Rylan nodded and took a big gulp of the water, making Stef smile and take a sip of her own.

"I saw your bag before. You like transformers?" Rylan nodded really fast and smiled, her blonde hair swaying everywhere. Stef couldn't be any happier to have this child in her home. Mariana was a typical girl with makeup and clothes as her main priority, so far Callie was as close to being like Stef but as Stef looked at Rylan, she couldn't help but notice the certain similarities between herself and the little blonde sitting next to her.

"bumble bee." Stef smiled as Rylan whispered out.

"I like Bumble bee too, you little miss, are a kid after my own heart." Stef says as she leans over and kisses Rylan on the temple. The little blonde blushes before taking a sip of water and Stef chuckles.

"Mom we're home." Jesus calls as Mariana, Brandon and Callie all come through the front door behind him. Stef gets up to greet her kids, informing them that they have a guest.

"Mariana, Callie, Jesus and Brandon, this is Rylan. Rylan, these are my kids." Stef announces as the kids look over at the little blonde, taking her in. Rylan nods and watches the kids with uncertainty. So as Stef walks over to the little blonde and Rylan raises her arms wanting to be picked up. Stef obliges and settles the young one on her hip and faces her kids.

"So shes staying with us?" Jesus asks with a raised eyebrow, looking at his mother.

"I went to a call out this morning and she was apart of it and Bill needed an emergency placement and so I agreed." Stef said leaving out what had happened that morning. She wasn't ready to say anything to the kids until she had the chance to talk to Lena.

"Hey cutie. Im Mariana, you can call me Mari if you want." Rylan smiled at Mariana. The older girl smiling back at the little blonde. The little blonde looked at the other children but her gaze landed on Callie, something stood out with Callie when Rylan looked at her. It was like she knew her from somewhere.

"Hey Rylan, im Callie. Isn't Stef Cool?"Rylan nodded and smiled at Callie as Stef kissed the small blondes temple.

"Do you want to do some colouring while the rest of us do our homework?" Callie held her arms out for the young child. Rylan looked unsure as she looked from Callie to Stef and then back to Callie again. Slowly she reached out and got settled onto Callies hip.

"Naww shes sooo cute." Mariana squealed out as she watched Rylan with fascination, clothes and outfits running through her mind.

Rylan watched from Callies arms as the other kids went off to get their stuff ready. Callie sat the little girl on the stool again as she got some paper and colouring from a draw and placing them in front of child.

"Stef colour?" Rylan whispered as she looked over at Stef. Stef smiled and walked over to the little girl.

"Only for a little bit sweets." Rylan handed her a yellow colour and she took it. One by one the others came back and took seats, getting their homework out.

"bumblebee?" Rylan looked up at Stef and she smiled.

"Sorry sweets, im not that good of a drawer. Im pretty sure we can get you a transformers colouring book." The small blonde smiled and went back to colouring and drawing.

"She likes transformers like you mom?" Brandon asked after a bit, watching Rylan with fascination. This was all knew to him, well knew to the whole family now, mainly the kids. The only young child he had interacted with was Jude and he was 12, Rylan looked to be about 5, he didn't know if he like it or not.

"Big fan of Bumblebee." Stef says running a hand through the young girls blonde hair as she answered her oldest sons question. Brandon nodded with a smile.

"I guess you got yourself a buddy." Brandon says to Stef. Rylan look at the family with a confused expression, Callie smiled as Mariana nudged her. The two girls knew something was up and they are sure they are right.

"That sounds like mama and Jude." Stef says at the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. She kisses the little blondes head and heads towards the front door. Leaving her children with the little girl, one frightened little girl.

"Stef." Rylan whispered as she watched Stef walk away from her. She wanted to be with Stef all the time, she was safe, she protected her.

"She will be back kid." Jesus said getting a hesitant nod from Rylan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Stef left the 4 kids to entertain Rylan and keep an eye on her while she went to greet her wife and youngest son.

Jude and Lena walked in the door and Stef pulled Lena aside after kissing Judes forehead as he went into the kitchen. This is what Stef was dreading, the moment she tells Lena that they now house 6 kids.

"I have something to tell you and it can't wait." Lena looked at Stef with a raised eyebrow. Stef hated it when she does that, it makes her nervous to tell her stuff.

"I, um, I got called to a scene today and things kind of got out of hand. Lets just say a knife was involved." Stef looked at Lena and her eyes were wide and roaming Stefs body for any signs of an injury.

"Are you alright?"Lena let out a sigh of relief as Stef nodded.

"There was a girl involved and shes in foster care and um..." Stef was nervous about this, it wasn't the first time she had brought a child home. Something about telling Lena about the new child had her worried.

Stef waited for Lena to nod or make any sort of response but she just looks at Stef and crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Stef to continue.

"Well um, I, she looked so frightened Lena. I couldn't say no, if I did she would go to a group home and she would probably slip through the..." Lena holds her hand up and Stef stops her rambling. Stef watches as her wife sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Where is she?" Lena asks Stef with a raised eyebrow.

"In the kitchen with the other kids." Lena nodded at Stef and headed into the kitchen. Stef sighs. Shes going to get a shock when she sees her, having to go back to the early stages like we did with the twins. Stef thought.

Stef stands at the entrance of the kitchen just behind Lena as she stands there and just takes in the new child. Stef smiles. At least she wasn't angry.

Stef smiled as her children interacted with Rylan, like she was meant to be there. It warmed her heart to know that her children were so giving and nice, she was proud that Lena and herself raised amazing kids.

The kids hadn't notice Lena and Stef watching them, it was a couple of minutes later when Jesus finally looked up from his homework.

"Hey mama, mom." Jesus says smiling at his parents. All the kids turned around and greeted their mothers while Rylan just looks at Lena, observing her.

Lena kisses each of the kids on the head before getting in eye level with the little blonde, A smile on her face showing Rylan that she was friendly.

"Hey sweetie. My name is Lena. Im Stefs wife. Pleasure to meet you." Rylan looks at Callie as Lena finishes her sentence, almost like for approval to talk.

"Shes shy Mama. Her name is Rylan and she likes Transformers, ALOT." Rylan blushes and looks down at the table causing everyone to laugh. Lena slowly leans down and places a little kiss on the little blondes head before going to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"You made her blush Callie." Brandon says to Callie, laughing. Rylan smiles at Brandon and points to his homework. Brandon raises his hands and smirks.

"Ok, ok, im going back to my homework. So bossy." Brandon teases Rylan in a playful voice. She pokes her tongue out at him and he smirks.

"Have you kids had dinner?" Lena asks as she leans against the counter sipping on her water.

"No, mom hasn't had time and she promised us pizza." Jesus tells Lena. Lena rolls her eyes and gives Stef a raised eyebrow. Stef chuckles and comes into the kitchen.

"I see you have all met now?" Stefs says. As soon as Rylan hears Stef voice, she has her arms raised, wanting to be picked up. Stef let out a chuckle and scooped her up and settle her on her hip. Walking to stand next to her wife, Stef places a kiss on her lips and leans against the counter looking at their kids doing their homework.

"Looks like someone has a buddy." Lena whispers making the little blonde scrunch her face up in confusion.

 **So what do you think of the first Chapter? Or my character?**

 **Please review**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IF YOU WANT IT TO.**


	2. CH 2 - Fear

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I ACTUALLY DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE INTERESTED AND BECAUSE OF YOU ALL I WILL CONTINUE.**

 **Thankyou to all those that favorited this story, reviewed and followed. You make me happy.**

 **Anyway on with the next chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, why don't you go up to your rooms and show Rylan around?" Stef asks the kids. She needed to talk to Lena now that she has met Rylan. This would give the kids a chance to give Rylan a tour of the house. One by one the kids left only leaving Callie, Rylan and the moms. Stef handed the little girl to Callie, who hesitantly let go of Stef. Stef smiled and nodded to Rylan as Callie carried her up the stairs.

"Sooo." Stef hesitantly looked at Lena. Lena sets her bottle of water on the counter next to her and looks at Stef.

"She is so young Stef." Stef nodded at this and sighed, stepping away from the counter and leaning against the table facing her wife.

"Im guessing that at first glance Rylan is able to recognise signs of who to be cautious of and who would be a danger to her. That helps. I mean shes completely taken with our family and us to her. Shes such a sweet little thing." Lena says. Stef smiles, Lena does have a point.

"I know, that makes me love her even more. I just hate knowing that she has to be weary and cautious about people. Im just glad she trusts us. We desperately need to read her file, Bill will hopefully bring it over tomorrow." Lena nodded crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen bench.

Sighing, Lena walks over to Stef and wraps her arms around Stefs waist, resting her head on Stefs shoulder with a sigh.

"When I saw her sitting there with the kids, I... I thought she fit perfectly Stef, I miss our baby but I think we are being given another chance, yes she might be a child and not an infant but I think we have been given a second chance. Shes not replacing our little girl but she can help take the pain away." Lena tells Stef. Stef smiles and pull Lenas chin up so she could see her eyes.

"I thought the same too love." Stef lent down and kissed her wife. She smiled and pulled away.

"I saw the bruises on her arms, are they from the incident? Her foster father?" Stef nods and Lena sighs.

"Foster parents are suppose to look after children, it makes me angry with the amount of Foster parents in the system that are neglectful and abusive. They shouldn't be able to be foster parents or parents in general." Stef could see her wife was getting angry and frustrated fast, so she pulled her back into her arms and hugged her.

"Lets just hope that, that was the only one that hurt her. I mean shes almost seven how many foster homes could a seven year old have been in?" Stef hopes not many. Lena nodded into Stefs chest and then kissed Stefs Jaw as the sound of the doorbell rung.

Stef released from the embrace and went to pay for the pizza while Lena set the table.

"Pizza is here guys." Lena calls the kids down who are hiding in their rooms with Rylan. One by one the kids come down and take their seats. What Stef didn't expect to see was Brandon carrying Rylan down, or Rylan letting Brandon carry her.

Stef gave him a raised eyebrow just like Lena is and he shrugs placing the little blonde on a stool next to him. Lena and Stef sat at the head of the table, backs facing the wall, next to each other. Stef was the closest to the fridge while Lena was closest to the kitchen window. Rylan sat next to Brandon and Stef while the twins sat on the opposite side and Callie at the end of the table facing the moms.

Stef places a piece of cheese pizza onto a plate, she cuts it up into bit size pieces for Rylan and gets her a cup of Juice with a straw in it, before placing it in front of her.

Rylan looks from the cut up pizza, to the box on the table and then back again to her plate.

"Not hungry sweetie?"Lena asks the little blonde in a sweet voice, not to scare her. Rylan looks up at Lena and then to the table as a tear falls down her face. Callie watched the whole interaction, she felt so sorry for the little thing. Callie couldn't help replay the interaction her and her brothers and sister had a few minutes ago with Rylan.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Stef handed Rylan to Callie and they followed the others up the stairs. They showed her, Stef and Lenas room, Brandons room, Jude and Jesus's shared room, then Callies and Marianas shared room and the bathroom. They 6 of them stayed in the girls room after the tour._

" _How long have you been in the foster care system kid?" Rylan looked up from her spot in Marianas lap. Brandon, Jesus and Jude were sitting on the floor leaning against Callies bed, while Callie sat next to Mariana on Marianas bed._

" _I was 3." Rylan says, as Callie and Mariana gasp, knowing how hard it was being in foster care at an older age let alone being in at a very young age. Jude looks at her with wide eyes and Brandon nods, looking down. Jesus just stares at her._

" _3 years old. Thats very young." Brandon said. Rylan shrugged._

" _Do you have a favourite memory from a foster family so far?" Jude asks the little blonde, who nods._

" _I got to go to a park once." Rylan smiled at the memory before the smiled was wiped from her face as another memory replaced that one. A memory she would rather forget._

" _How did you get the bruises on your arms?" Jude asks the younger girl. Mari hugged Rylan closer to her chest and Rylan sighed at having Mari hold her, it felt nice to be held._

" _Dad before." The little blonde whispered. The room went quiet, no one saying anything. Those two words were all that was needed to tell the other kids what had happened. Brandon hadn't experienced the abuse like his brothers and sisters, but he knew all too well. He felt protective over his siblings and now this little girl that was a replica of his mothers._

" _So you like Transformers?" Jesus says changing the subject and enticing a nod out of The little blonde._

" _Lee watched with me." Rylan whispered looking down with a frown on her angelic face._

" _Is he an old foster brother?" Mari asked Rylan. Rylan nodded, a tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. The room went quiet again, only the sound of their breathing could be heard._

" _Well, how about tomorrow we can go get the movie and colouring book of transformers?" Rylans head snapped up as Brandon says this, her eyes wide. Brandon wanted to always make sure the little blonde had a smile on her face and he wanted to be the one to make sure of it._

" _Really?" Rylan whispered, her face shining brightly at the offer, Brandon nodded. Rylan scooted out of Marianas lap and jumped into Brandons. The whole room erupted into laughter as Brandon was startled at The mini blondes behaviour, none the less, he hugged her back._

" _No one bought me anything before." Rylan whispered looking into Brandon's eyes, Brandon smiled and wiped a tear from the little blondes face. Brandon couldn't help but smile at the little girl that looked so much like his mother._

" _Well we are going to fix that missy." Mariana says and the others agree._

" _Pizza is here guys." Lena calls from downstairs, Rylans stomach rumbles causing another round of laughter to fill the room._

" _Yes, Food." Jesus says leaving the room fast. Rylan looks at the others to see them shaking their heads._

" _He loves food." Jude says at seeing the little girls confusion._

" _Alright, are you hungry Rylan?" Rylan nodded when Callie says this. She smiles and opens her arms out for the little girl to climb into them. Rylan goes to reach for her but instead Brandon pulls her closer to him and walks out the door._

" _No Rylan likes me better, shes mine now." Rylan looks at him confused and he shrugged, Callie, Jude and Mari laughed from behind them. The little blonde looks over Brandons shoulder at Callie. She smiles and nods. Rylan smiles back. Rylan was happy, very happy._

Flashback end

Callie snapped out of her daze as she heard Rylan crying. She couldn't get over how long this little girl has been in the foster care system and to only be 7 years old. None of the kids could understand how a child could be in the system for so long at a young age and not be adopted already.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Stef pulls Rylan into her lap. Everyone can see that the little blonde was shaking from her crying and it broke their heart. They had no idea why she was crying and both Lena and Stef would do anything to know how to fix it.

"Hey shhhhhh, its ok." Stef whispers, kissing the blonde hair on the little girls head as she looks at Lena for help.

"Have you had Pizza before sweetie?" Rylan shakes her head no as she nuzzled into Stef shoulder more. Stef moves Rylan around so the girls back was to Stefs chest. Stef picks a piece of Pizza up and puts it in front of Rylans mouth. Stef tries to coax her to open her mouth but she has no such luck.

The kids, Lena and Stef were all shocked that a kid hasn't had pizza before. Stef tried to feed her the pizza but she wasn't budging.

Rylans eyes looked at the pizza in Stefs hand and her mouth clenched shut. She was determined not to let that pizza in her mouth. The kids knew she was hungry, they had heard her tummy rumble upstairs, they just couldn't understand why she wouldn't eat it.

"Umm, Rylan, did you live with Tommy and Luke?" Callie whispered all of a sudden, looking hesitant at Rylan, dreading the answer. Callie had been studying Rylans interaction and she thought that she knew why. Callie got her answer when Rylan looked up quickly and slowly nodded as another tear fell down her face.

As soon as Callie mentioned those two names, Jude was looking at her with wide eyes. The whole family watched as Callie stood up and went over to the cupboard, grabbed a plate and put it in front of the little girl. Callie picked up a bit of Pizza, took a bite out of it before setting it on the plate again and heading back to her seat. Rylans eyes remained on Callie for a minute. Callie smiled and nodded.

As soon as Callie did that Rylan picked up the piece of pizza and began to eat it. Everyone apart from Jude and Rylan were looking at Callie, confused.

"How?" Jesus asked snapping out of his stare. Callie looked at him and sighed. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"A foster family called the Tragers had two boys. Luke and Tommy. The boys had a habit of putting some sort of medicine and chemicals in the food of the foster kids, making them sick. Im guessing they did the same thing to Rylan and now she won't eat anything without it being in a packet she opens herself or if someone eats it before her, the way I did just now. She will watch the person who took a bite for a second to see if they are alright before eating it herself."

"These boys did the same to you and Jude?" Callie nodded at Stefs question. Stef and Lena exchanged a look while Mariana looked at Callie, then Jude and then Rylan with Wide eyes. Brandon just looked down at his food, he couldn't understand how people in the world could be so horrible and cruel.

"Yeah." Callie whispered out after a minute or so.

"How long will she be able to trust that the food is alright? How long did it take you?" Lena asks, clutching onto Stefs free hand, the hand that Rylan wasn't holding.

"You should look at her file and see when she was in the Trager home. That will tell you how long. It took me a year to get over it, some homes I was weary but here im not, obviously." Both moms looked at Callie and nodded. They desperately wanted to see Rylans file now.

"Callie!" Rylan pulled everyone out of the conversation by holding up her empty plate to show Callie. Everyone chuckled as Rylan smiled, she was proud of herself.

"Was it yummy?" Callie asked smiling still. She nodded really fast with a smile on her face.

"More sweet girl?" Stef asks the little blonde, who nods really fast again. Everyone watches as Stef takes a piece of cheese pizza, bites it and then puts it onto the little girls plate. Rylan watches Stef for a moment before digging in. Lena and Stef share a look and then begin to eat their own pizza, motioning the kids to do the same, even though no one was really hungry after hearing about what had happened in the Trager home to three of the people at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef and Lena told the older kids to go get into their pyjamas and then go into the living room. Rylan had eaten 1 and a quarter pieces of pizza, she was only small and her belly probably couldn't hold that much. Stef sits with Rylan on her lap while Lena cleaned the dishes, Stef would dry later on.

"You full sweetie?" Stef says patting Rylans tummy. "Yep you feel full." Stef tickles Rylan on her tummy and she squirms and wriggles to get out of Stefs arms, shes just not strong enough.

"Lets get your face and hands cleaned up sweetie." Lena goes over to her wife and new foster daughter with a face cloth and wipes Rylans face and hands, well trying to as Stef continues to tickle the little girl.

"Stef." Lena says laughing. Stef stops tickling Rylan and lets Lena clean the little girl up.

"Is it alright if Mari and I go get Rylan into pyjamas?" The Three of them look up at Callie as she enters the room. The adults nod as Stef places Rylan on the floor infront of her.

Rylan walks over to Callie and grabs Callies hand and let her lead her up the stairs and into hers and Mari's room.

"Where are your pyjamas Rylan?" Mari says when Callie and the little girl enter the room. Mari had grabbed the little blondes bag from the living room and brought it up, she was now searching through it.

"I don't have any." Rylan says with a shrug. Mari looks up in shock. Of course Mari would be shocked, the little girl didn't have any clothes and to Mari that was a big no no. Callie could just hear the wheels in Marianas head turning as the thoughts of fashion went through her brain.

"You have just those clothes and a pair of pants in your bag, where are the rest of your clothes?" Rylan shrugs and sits on Callies bed swinging her legs. Callie remains in the doorway of the room as they both look at Mari.

"Ill be right back." Callie says as she walks out of the room. Rylan looks at Mari and she gets a shrug from the older girl.

"Here you go." Callie says coming in a minute later. She hands Rylan some clothes, Rylan looks up at her confused.

"Its moms...Stefs. You can wear that." Rylan held it to her chest and smiled.

"How about a shower before bed?" Mari asked, earning a nod from the little girl. With that, Mari led Rylan into the bathroom. She put a pair of the little girls underwear on the bench and Rylan put the shirt on top of it before watching Mari turn the shower on, grabbing her a towel out and then leaving the bathroom.

Rylan was able to shower herself but she wasn't able to wash her hair, she would need a grown up to help her with that. A few minutes later Rylan emerged from the bathroom in one of Stefs shirts. It was a blue long sleeve button up one. It reached just below her knees and smelled like Stef. Rylan pulled the shirt to her nose and smelled it with a smile.

"Mari, help?" Rylan asked putting the towel on Maris bed and raised her arms to show what she needed help with. Mari smiled, nodded and rolled the sleeves up to the little girls wrists.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Rylan nodded and so Mari got a brush, picked the little girl up and put her on her bed before sitting behind the little girl to brush the blonde locks.

"Your hair is similar to moms... I mean Stefs" Mari whispered. Everyone was slipping with the mom business. It was just a habit to say mom or mama, not Stef or Lena.

"I like your family." Rylan whispered, a smile on her face. Rylan looked over at Callie who was exiting the bathroom in her pyjamas.

"Alright, done. Im pretty sure mom and Mama are letting us watch a movie before bed." The little blonde smiled and went downstairs following behind Mari and Callie. Mari had put the little blondes hair in two plaits to keep the hair out of her face when she sleeps.

"Finally!" Jesus said. He was sitting on the sofa with Jude and Brandon next to him. Brandon poked his tongue out at Rylan, and Rylan did the same back.

"Nice shirt." The little blonde looked up and saw Stef smiling at Her. Stef picked her up and kissed Rylans forehead.

"Its your shirt." Rylan smiled the whole time looking at Stef. The little girls hands were around Stefs neck and she had a large smile on her face as she played with Stefs hair that was hanging freely.

"Nice shirt sweetie." Lena says kissing Rylans forehead and walking into the living room with bowls of Popcorn. Stef follows Lena in the living room and sits on a one person seat with the little blonde on her lap. Lena sits on the one person sofa beside her wife and foster daughter and the other kids sit around on the other sofas. Lena hands the bowls out and then the movie starts playing.

"Rylan, come sit with me!" Brandon says patting his lap.

"She doesn't want to sit with you, you want to sit with me hey?" Rylan looks between Brandon and Mari, she didn't know where to sit and didn't want to hurt their feelings. Soon enough all the kids wanted her to sit next to them.

"Nope, Little miss is sitting with me." A groan filled the room as Stef pulled Rylan back into her arms and hugged her tightly before tickling her. They all settle down as Rylan tries to get her breathing under control from the tickling torture Stef had done.

"Here kiddo." Stef says. Rylan looked over her shoulder at Stef. She watches as Stef takes a piece of popcorn and puts it in her mouth before giving Rylan one. Rylan looks at it and then at Stef.

"Its popcorn." The little girl nods and puts it in her mouth. She chews hesitantly and then smiles, earning a laugh from the other kids. She leans her head back on Stefs shoulder and Stef places another piece in the little girls mouth. Rylan smiles and looks back at Stef. Stef pokes her tongue out at Rylan and Rylan pokes hers out. Stef couldn't help but smile at the small child.

The kids and Lena couldn't not smile at the interaction of Rylan and Stef. It was something they thought was cute and funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena couldn't help but watch her wife interact with the kids. It makes her love her even more each and every time she sees her with the kids.

Everyone smiled as Rylan turns around in Stefs lap so she was kneeling, grabs a piece of popcorn and feeds it to Stef. Stef smiles and chews it before Rylan is feeding her another piece. Each time Rylan would feed her, Stef would pretend to bite her fingers, this causes the cutest giggle to come out of her mouth.

"Lena." Rylan says. Lena watches as Rylan picks up a piece of popcorn and goes over to her, leaning on the arm rest. She holds out the popcorn for Lena to eat and Lena smiles before opening her mouth and letting the little blonde feed her the piece.

The starting credits for the movie started and thats when Rylan stopped and sat back on Stefs lap, back to her chest, her eyes glued to the TV but were slowly drooping.

Stef and Lena share a look and both nod. The little girl would be out very shortly and then Lena and Stef could just talk. Lena suddenly realised something and her eyes widen as she realised the little girl hasn't got a bed to sleep in. One look to Stef answers everything.

 _Our Bed._ Lena sighed and turned her head to look at the tv.

 _I guess I have to get use to a little foot in my back again._ Was lenas thought before she solely focused on the movie.

 **So what did you think?**

 **Review please.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. CH 3 - Only human

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **LOVING THE REVIEWS GUYS :) THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ill go put her in our bed and Ill meet you in the kitchen." Stef told Lena. Lena nodded as she took the now empty bowls into the kitchen to wash. Stef stood with Rylan in her arms before she walked up the stairs.

The little blonde had fallen asleep halfway through the movie but stirred every time Stef tried to move her. The kids finished the movie to the end, kissed Lena, Rylan and Stef goodnight before heading upstairs to bed.

As Stef headed up the stairs she couldn't get over how light the little girl was. For a 6 almost 7 year old, she should weigh a little more. Stef guessed with the poisoning , no one even realised she had a fear of opened food. Stef kissed the little girls forehead and lay her in the middle of hers and Lenas bed. She looked so small in the bed, reminded Stef of the times Mari slept in the bed when she was little. Stef smiled once more and headed down the stairs to find her wife.

Stef walked into the kitchen to see Lena pouring two glasses of wine. She smiled at her and went further in. Lena smiled at Stef handing her a glass and then taking a sip of her own. They walked into the living room and sat on the large sofa together. They put their feet on the coffee table and draped a blanket over their lower bodies. Stef wrapped her arm around Lenas shoulders and kissed her temple before taking a sip of her wine.

The two of them just sat quietly, enjoying the silence. The silence they will probably only get at night, now with 6 kids with various ages, life was going to get a little crazy.

"Im a little afraid to read her file Stef." Lena looks at Stef. She nods and sighs.

"I am too. What our kids have been through in the foster system, I just can't help but think that Rylans life has been horrible and shes only 7." Lena nodded and kissed Stefs hand that was around her shoulders.

"Shes a cuddly kid, shes not afraid to show affection. She seems to love and crave our affection and touches." Stef nodded and smiled. Stef loved having a younger child in the house, she was hesitant about Lena having a baby and when she finally accepted it, they lost it. Now Rylan was their second chance. One thing that Both Lena and Stef knew, is that they both love kids more then anything.

"She wouldn't let me go, she was afraid I would leave her and never come back." Stef smiled remembering when she brought Rylan home.

"Will you tell me how she came to be in our care?" Lena asked me with a raised eyebrow. Stef sighed and nodded.

Flashback

 _Stef and Mike were at the front of the house. A chair had gone through the front window and landed on the grass out the front._

 _Stef peaked through the broken window and could make out the outlines of two adults and a child. As Stef moved in closer examining the young child, a woman's voice rang out._

" _MAYBE IT WAS THE KID!" The woman yelled and Stef watched as the little girl looked wide eyed at the two adults in the house and began to shake more then she was before. As soon as the two adults in the room looked at her she scrambled past the desk chair, knocking it over. She wasn't so lucky in her escape and let out a wince as the man grabbed her by the arm as she tried to duck past him._

 _Stef made eye contact with Mike before calling for back-up. If they were going to get this over and done with they needed back up._

" _WHERE IS IT?" The man screamed at her. He had both her biceps in his grip as he lifted her off of the floor and shaking her. Tears flooded the little girls face as she looked into his eyes. Stef knew she had to do something and motioned Mike to announce himself while she kept an eye out._

" _POLICE, OPEN UP!" The little girl was dropped to the floor as Mikes voice startled the man, but recovered quickly and had the girl back in his arms and a knife to her throat. Stef knew it was time to enter. She went behind Mike and nodded at him to enter. With a swift kick the door fell off its hinges landing with a thud on the floor._

" _PUT THE KNIFE DOWN, NOW SIR." Mike had his gun raised and was aiming at the man holding the kid,as Stef followed in close behind, her gun also draw._

 _Stefs eyes remained on the little blonde haired girl, frightened in the arms of the adult male, possibly her father._

" _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" The adult male yelled, gripping the girls arms tighter as she winced._

" _PUT THE KNIFE DOWN NOW." Stef yelled, she needed to get the girl to safety. Stefs eyes searched the little blondes before returning her eyes to the adult male._

 _Back up had arrived and a younger male cop slowly entered the living room from behind the group, coming from the back door._

 _Stef gave a nod and in an instant the little girl was released and scrambled under the dining room table, pulling her knees to her chest. The younger officer had grabbed the knife from behind and with a swift kick to the back of the knees, the adult male had fallen to his knees and was being cuffed as he struggle to get away._

" _Hey sweetie, Im Stef." Stef had wandered slowly over to the dining table getting on her knees so she could see the young child._

" _IM GONNA KILL YOU KID." The Adult male was able to elbow the officer and take two steps towards the two females before being pinned to the ground by Mike. Stef nodded and Mike led the man outside to the car before she turned back to look at the frightened little girl. Swiftly pulling the little one into her arms Stef began to cuddle her, trying to soothe the silently crying child._

" _Make sure the woman is taken in aswell." Stef announced to the younger officer, he gave her a nod before going upstairs to where the woman had disappeared to._

" _Hey easy sweets, easy." Stef says as she held the girl tighter as the little one struggled to get away. After a minute or so, seemingly feeling safe enough to calm down, the little girl had stopped struggling and just sighed into Stef embrace, soaking up the protection the older woman gave her._

" _Rylan!" Stef and the little girl looked up at the older man walking into the house frantically. As soon as he saw the two he sighed in relief._

" _Bill?" Stef whispered. "Shes in Foster Care?" Bill nodded as Stef stood with the little girl now known as Rylan, still in her arms, settling her on her hip._

" _Yeah, Shes the first on my list for today, so I was doing my routine check on her when I saw the police cars out front . The couple, Mr and Mrs Harrison, the ones in handcuffs are her current foster parents. What did they do? Im going to need a police report." Bill asked looking at the silently crying child in Stef Fosters arms._

" _My partner and I got a call for a domestic disturbance. As we arrived and hoped out of the car, a chair went flying through the front window of the house. Long story short, the two were arguing about something, im guessing drugs, and once we announced ourselves Mr Harrison held a knife to Rylans throat." Once Stef had finished she could see the shock evident on Bills face. He ran a hand down the face before sighing and mumbling a few sentences that Stef couldn't catch._

" _Alright thank you Stef. Im just going to call around to find an emergency placement, if not a group home will be the last option." Bill says giving one look at Rylan before pulling his phone out. As he started to dial the number Stefs voice cut him off._

" _Ill take her." Stef said all of a sudden as she softly rocked from side to side, calming the girl in her arms._

" _Are you sure?" Bill asked looking up from the phone in his hand, to the little girl, then up to Stef. Stef nodded and Bill sighed, tucking his phone back into his pocket._

" _Yeah, Lena and I still have our fostering licence and we just have to get it renewed since it ends in a month." Bill nodded before raising an eyebrow._

" _What will Lena say?" Bill kept his eyebrow raised and he had an amused look on his face. Stef rolled her eyes._

" _She will be ok with it. We already have five and were planning for six but the bab...She will be ok." Stef said as she looked a Bill, who had a sad smile on his face at the announcement of the baby being gone. He nodded._

" _Alright, im going to have to give you her file tomorrow since I don't have it on me. Ill give you a bit of information for now. Her name is Rylan, she is almost 7. As you can see she is very small for her age but don't let that fool you. She is a really cuddly and loveable kid once you get to know her. She is shy once you meet her and from my interactions with her she doesn't talk much." Bill explained, recalling what he knew off hand of the young girl. Stef nodded. She would have guess that Rylan was about 5, but hearing that she was almost 7 shocked her a bit._

" _Thanks Bill."_

" _Its ok Stef, Im just going to get the car seat from the foster parents car so you can take her home. Oh and just a word of advice, she may be clingy and think of you as a protector, ive seen it before." Bill said as he exited the house._

" _You hear that sweets, your coming home with me." Stef whispered into the girls ear and gently put a kiss on the little blondes temple. A soft sigh came from the little girls lips._

END FLASHBACK.

"From the moment I saw her Lena I fell in love. I love her Lena, I love her just like I love our own children. She holds a piece of my heart just like the rest of you do." Stef whispered. Lena turned and faced her wife, a smile on her face.

"I love her as well. Shes just like you from what I have seen so far. I can also tell she loves you very much." Stef smiled. She could see the love and passion in her wifes eyes and from the way Lena was looking at her, Lena knew what Stef was thinking.

"Alright, lets go snuggle with our new little one." Stef kissed Lena once more before standing up and pulling Lena off of the sofa. Stef swatted Lenas bottom as she walked to the stairs. She giggled as she headed up stairs. God I love that woman, Stef thought.

Stef places the wine glasses in the sink, locked up the house and turned off all the lights before heading upstairs. She checked on all of her babies before heading into her room to be with her beautiful wife and new precious little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the room, Rylan was still fast asleep, her head was on Lenas pillow but her feet were laying on Stefs side of the bed, Stef chuckled and headed into the bathroom. Lena was brushing her teeth and so Stef got dressed, they would switch and then hop into bed.

"Looks like your pillow is taken." Stef chuckles as Lena pulls the blanket back and slides in, laying her head next to Rylans little one.

"Look how cute she is." Lena gushes over the little blonde. Stef smiles and nods sliding in on her side, scooting Rylans legs into the middle. Rylan stirs but grips the pillow in her hand but continues to sleep. Stef leans over and kisses Lena before turning the light off.

Rylan rolls so she is facing Lena and buries her hand in Lenas pyjama top, sighs in her sleep and clutches Lenas top tighter.

"My." Rylan says in her sleep with a sigh before a small little snore escapes her mouth.

"So cute." Lena kissed Rylans head before closing her eyes. Stef chuckles before closing her own eyes, dreaming about what tomorrow is going to be like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena woke to the feel of a foot in her back. Looking at the clock on the night stand it read 8am. She chuckled a little remembering the days with Mariana and Jesus. Slowly she rolled over and looked at her sleeping wife and new foster daughter, both sleeping peacefully curled together. Rylan had her head buried in Stefs neck and a hand clenched onto Stefs top, Lena got up and took a picture on her phone before heading downstairs to start breakfast.

Lena was so glad it is Saturday, her kids and wife will be home and she can spend more time with her children. Lena started making the normal Saturday breakfast, eggs, bacon, French toast, pancakes, fruit salad and waffles. When you have a wife, and 5...6 kids to feed plus yourself, a lot of food is a must. First thing she does though is turn the coffee machine on.

"Mmm I thought I smelt Coffee." Lena heard Stef say a while later. She turned from the stove to see Stef in her pyjamas holding the little 6 year old. Lena smiled at Rylan as she yawned.

"Someones still tired." Stef says rubbing Rylans back. Lena hands Stef a cup of coffee and Stef hands Rylan to Lena before pecking Lenas lips.

"Morning sweet girl. Are you still tired?" Rylan nodded and clutched onto Lenas top as she yawned, burying her face into the soft neck of her foster mother. Lena looked at Stef and pointed to the breakfast. She nodded and continued to cook the breakfast while Lena got some decent snuggle time with their new little one.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked Rylan. Rylan yawned and wiped her eye with her closed fist and nodded. Lena kissed the top of her head and sat on one of the stools, reaching over to pick out a piece of apple from the fruit salad she had made. Lena took a bite and then gave the other bit to Rylan who happily munched on it. She swallowed then looked at Lena.

"Lena eat?" Rylan pointed and looked at the bowl of fruit and then looked back to Lena. Lena smiled picked up a piece of strawberry, took a bite and held the other bit out for Rylan to eat.

"Lena eat!" The little blonde says pushing away the food, that was in Lenas hand, from entering her mouth.

"Looks like she wants you to eat love." Stef chuckles before taking a sip of her coffee. Lena rolls her eyes at Stef and takes a piece of apple and puts it in her mouth. Rylan watches Lena with a smile before laying her head on Lenas shoulder, watching Stef cook. Lena kissed the top of her head with a smile.

This was the first time Lena could hold the girl and actually examine her. She couldn't not notice how small she was for an almost 7 year old. She was basically the size of a 5 year old, in height, looks and weight. It makes it easy for them to carry and snuggle with her but Lena was very concerned about it. Stef and her will just have to give her lots of love and food. Lena smiled as she looked up and met her wifes eyes.

"Morning, Moms, Rylan." Brandon said coming down, kissing them all on the cheeks and ruffling the little girls hair. Rylan swatted Brandon's hand making him laugh.

"No Brandon." Rylan said before yawning and snuggling into Lena more. Her little sentences were concerning Lena, and Stef aswell but they were sure she will open up a little more when she gets to know them better.

"Is someone tired?" Brandon said looking between Lena and Stef. Lena nodded at her son. Brandon sat down next to Lena and looked at the little Blonde, before looking at some of his music sheets.

"I think she hasn't had a lot of sleep before and everything is finally catching up with her. Poor little thing." Lena kissed Rylan on the head as Stef explained.

"Stef... hungry." Rylan whispered lifting her head up and looking at Stef.

"Its coming baby. How about some more fruit?" Lena asked picking a piece of strawberry from the bowl, taking a bite if it and handing it to Rylan, who happily put it in her mouth.

"Yummy?" Brandon looks at Rylan as he swipes a piece of bacon off of the Plate Stef brings to the table. Lena chuckles as Stef swats his hand with a playful glare. Brandon kisses her cheek and she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, wanna come help me wake up the girls while Mama wakes the boys?" Brandon looks at Rylan, who was still situated in Lenas lap

"Callie, Mari?" Brandon nods. Stef and Lena watch as the little blonde wriggles out of Lenas arms and slides onto the floor, before going up the stairs with Brandon right behind her. Lena looks at her smiling wife, the smile on Lenas face matches her wifes.

"Shes apart of the family now. I haven't seen Brandon take a liking to small children before." Stef says to Lena, making her nod. Before going to wake her boys, Lena stand and walks over to hug and kiss her wife before heading up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rylan walked up the stairs to wake Mari and Callie. She walked into the room and looked at Mari and then Callie. She couldn't decide who too wake up first. Brandon had disappeared, leaving her to wake the girls up. Rylan chose Callie first and so went over to Callie.

She crept onto the bed and sat on Callies tummy.

"Callie, wake up!" The little blonde said. Callie opened her eyes and smiled at the little girl. An exact replica of her mother but just smaller.

"Why are you waking me up? Did Stef tell you too?" Rylan shook her head and smiled. Callie raised her eyebrow.

"Its food time." Callie nodded with a smile. The little blonde was about to slide off of the bed when Callie began to tickle her. Rylan squealed and giggled as Callies hands went around the little girls stomach.

"Mmmmm, whats going on?" Callie stopped tickling Rylan and both looked over at Mari, who was still waking up.

"Its food time." Rylan says fast before hopping off of the bed and flying down the stairs.

"Woah hey no running in the house." Rylan stopped really fast at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Stef with wide eyes. The little blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights.

" im ss sorry." Rylan stepped back and Stef looked at her with wide eyes before raising her hands. Rylan put her hands over her head, waiting for the pain. When she didn't feel anything, she looked up and then slowly walked up the stairs, her eyes on Stef the whole time.

xxxxxxxxx

Lena was just walking out of the bedroom when Rylan came up the stairs. She was shaking and looked very scared. Callie came out and that is when Rylan ran over to her and hid behind her.

"Rylan?" Callie bent down to look at Rylans face. The pure look of fear plastered on the little girls face as she shook with fear.

"Im sorry, Im sorry. Im sorry." Was all the little girl could get out as Stef come up the stairs. Lena raised an eyebrow at her wife when their eyes met.

"I said no running and she freaked out." Stef explained. Lena and Stef looked over at Rylan, they could see the large tears falling down her face as Callie held her on her hip. Both adults felt their hearts clenching at the sight of the little girl, both had unshed tears that were very close to falling.

Callie could feel the tremors going through the little girls body as she cried. Callie could also feel the little blondes heart rate beating extremely fast.

"Rylan?" Stef walked slowly towards Callie and Rylan as Lena observed. As soon as Stef said Rylans name, her head raised and her eyes were wide in fear again.

"Im sorry, Please. No hurt." Stef and Lenas hearts sank at the tone of their new foster daughter, she was utterly scared and feared for her safety. The unshed tears in Lenas eyes suddenly fell after hearing the pleading from the little girl.

"Rylan, Stef wasn't going to hurt you. Stef, Lena, the others, we don't hurt each other, we wont hurt you." Callie said to Rylan as she rubbed her back. Rylan looked from Lena to Stef then back to Callie. Stef knelt on the floor in a surrendering and non threatening way and looked at the little girl. Lena and Callie could see the unshed tears in Stefs eyes and they two had tears in their eyes that were falling. With a final blink, a tear escaped and ran down the pale cheek of the older blonde.

"We won't ever hurt you sweets. It makes me sad to see you upset and hurt." Stef said struggling to keep her tears at bay but failing just like her wife and older daughter. She looked to the floor and put a hand over her eyes before wiping them away. She could hear the slight sniffles coming from her wife.

"No cry Stef." At this voice, Stefs head shot up, she was surprised to see the little blonde kneeling infront of her. The little girls eyes red and puffy from crying, probably looking the same as hers. Slowly Stef leant forward and pulled the little blonde into her arms and just held her.

"Im sorry I scared you. I promise, no one is going to hurt you here." Stef whispered into the little girls ear. Rylan clung to Stefs neck and nodded. Stef smiled a little, kissed Rylans head and stood up, setting the little girl on her hip, giving her a kiss on the forehead again.

"No running in the house ok sweets?, You don't need to be afraid. Now lets have breakfast." Stef said walking down stairs. Stef did notice all of her children had watched her interaction with the little blonde, but it didn't bother her at all, that they saw her cry.

 _I after all, am only human,_ Stef thought as she descended the stairs with her wife and older kids following and her youngest on her hip.

 **So what did you think?**

 **Review please.**


	4. DEDICATION

HEY EVERYONE

IM AM TRYING TO UPLOAD AS FAST AS I CAN.

MY FRIEND RECENTLY DIED AND ITS BEEN A HARD STRUGGLE TO TRY AND WRITE WHEN YOU'RE A BLUBBERING MESS.

SHE WAS ONLY YOUNG AND IT WAS A FREAK ACCIDENT THAT NO ONE SAW COMING. I WISHED I COULD HAVE SAID GOODBYE, SO I WOULD LIKE TO **DEDICATE THIS STORY TO HER** AS SHE WAS THE ONE **WHO INSPIRED ME** TO START WRITING AND HAS **HELPED ME** THROUGH ALOT OF STRUGGLES OVER THE YEARS.

 **MAY YOU REST IN PEACE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL**

XXXXXXXX


	5. CH 4 - Tomboy

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **THANKYOU TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR THOUGHTFUL MESSAGES. IM TRULY BLESSED TO HAVE KIND AND CARING READERS LIKE ALL OF YOU.**

 **SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Breakfast had been cooked, eaten and cleaned up. Everyone had finished and now were running around the house getting their things together. Everyone but Rylan was dressed in their day clothes.

Mariana had to leave quickly a she was going out with Matt somewhere. Brandon also left early as he was hanging with his band and Jesus was hanging out with his girlfriend Hayley. Which only left, Lena, Callie, Rylan, Jude and Stef in the house.

"Looks like its just the five of us." Stef said smiling as she sipped at her coffee as she leant against the bench top. Rylan sat sipping on her juice looking between Callie, Lena and Stef as Jude was in his room.

"Sorry mom, I have plans with Wyatt." Callie announced placing her now empty glass in the sink.

"For once, I thought all my kids were going to be home today." Lena said before sighing and resting her head on her hand from where she sat next to Rylan.

"Sorry, moms. I promised Wyatt I would hang with him today." Callie said kissing both Lena and Stef on the cheeks and Ruffling Rylans hair. Rylan smacked Callies hand away and when she did that Callie went into tickle mode on the little girl earning that cute giggle the moms and Callie loved.

"Mama, can you drop me off at Connors?" Jude came in just after Callie disappeared out the door. Lena sighed again causing Rylan to giggle. Lena rolled her eyes and poked Rylan making her giggle before grabbing her keys, pecking Stef on the lips and leaving.

"Well kiddo, looks like its just you and me for now until Lena gets home. We should go get you dressed since you were able to have a shower last night." Stef helped Rylan off of the stool before walking up the stairs with the little girl in tow. Rylan sat on Callies bed as Stef dug through Rylans bag.

"Where are all your clothes?" Rylan looked at Stef who was waiting for an answer.

"Gone." Rylan whispered. Stef looked at Rylan with a raised eyebrow before walking out of the room and coming back with some clothes.

"Here you go sweets. These are Judes that you can borrow for now. Ill roll the pants up and shirt sleeves up. Ill wash your other clothes now. Do you need help?" Rylan shook her head as she slid off of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Rylan got dressed into a pair of jeans, a black tshirt and dark blue hoodie before she walked out of the bathroom. Stef was waiting in the girl room and smiled at Rylan as she rolled the pants up and the sleeves on the hoodie. They were big but not as big as Stefs clothes.

"Alright kiddo, let me put your hair up then we can go do something." Rylan nodded as Stef got her brush and the the girl on the bed before she sat on the bed behind the little blonde. Stef put Rylans hair into two plaits like Mariana did last night, kissed her head and led the girl downstairs.

"So I was thinking, when Lena comes home and your clothes from yesterday are dry, we go out and get you some clothes and stuff." Rylan nodded and looked outside. She loved the outdoors and didn't get much of a chance in her other homes.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Rylan looked up at Stef and then back outside.

"Outside?" Rylan looked back up at her. Stef laugh and looks at the little girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Its all muddy outside sweets. You will get all dirty." Rylan sighs and looks at her shoes.

"Mud is good." Rylan whispers causing Stef to laugh. Rylan looks up with a confused look but had her lip poking out as she pouted. One look in Rylans direction has Stef chuckling and then sighing as she looked to the clean clothes on the girl then at the mess outside.

"Alright then, I can't say no to your little face." Rylan smiles wide, gives Stef a quick hug and then heads to the back door. She opens the door and heads into the backyard. Rylan was so happy, not only was she allowed to go outside, she was now outside where it had been raining causing the grass and garden to be wet and muddy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Stef chuckled as she watched the little girl look around the back yard. Turning on her heel, Stef went into the games cupboard and grabbed the soccer ball and headed outside. **(AN: Im Australian so I call it Soccer.)**

"Here!" Stef said as she opened the door to the back yard and tossed the ball in Rylans direction. Smiling as the little girl caught it.

Standing at the window in the kitchen looking out at Rylan, Stef couldn't help but chuckle as Rylan bent down to look at something in the garden. Worms or bugs. Stef chuckled as she remember putting worms into her pockets when she was Rylans age, and a few other animals.

 _Flashback_

" _Stefanie Marie, what have you got in your pockets this time?" Sharon stood with her hands on her hips looking at her 8 year old daughter._

" _Nothing mommy." Stef said in a innocent voice as she looked up at her mom with innocent eyes. Sharon rolled her eyes and reached down into her daughters pockets. Sharons face scrunched up as she felt something slimy. Taking a deep breath Sharon brought her hand out of her daughters pockets. Lying in the palm of her hand were snails, worms and a frog._

" _STEFANIE MARIE ELKIN!" Sharon screeched sending the critters flying through the air and landing around the kitchen._

 _End of Flashback_

Stef chuckled remembering that day very well, it was the last time her mother had let her go outside in something with pockets. Heading to the fridge, Stef grabbed out a bottle of water before walking back over to the window to watch her youngest play.

Stef sipped on the bottle of water as she watched and laughed as Rylan slipped a couple of times before getting back up and kicking the ball around. Stef set the bottle of water on the counter top as she heard her wife pull up.

xxxxxxx

"Mmmm, hey love." Stef greeted Lena with a kiss as she walked in the door.

"Rylan?" Lena asked when she didn't see her in tow. Stef looked at Lena as Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Outside." Stef said, shrugging and walking back into the kitchen.

"You do know its wet outside?" Lena asked still with her raised eyebrow when Stef looked at her, Stef nodded and went to grab the water bottle from the counter where she had left it. Lena looked out of the window and saw Rylan picking something up and putting it in her pocket, she was all muddy. Lena turned and looked at a smirking Stef.

"What? Shes just like me when I was her age. Admit it, shes not going to be a girly girl. That girl is a tomboy, more then Callie." Lena rolled my eyes. Stef did have a point. Lena looked at their little mini adventurer and realised she was in Judes clothes. She turned around from the kitchen window, leaning against the counter with Her arms crossed, looking at her wife.

"Why is she wearing Judes clothes?" Lena looked at her wife who was leaning against the table looking back at her with the bottle of water in her hand.

"She only had a pair of pants in her bag and so I grabbed some of Judes since he was the smallest out of all of us. I put her clothes from yesterday in the washing machine and now they are in the dryer. I told Rylan that when her clothes are dry and you come home we are going to go get clothes and stuff from the shop." Lena nodded before sighing.

"Thank you." Lena leaned in and planted a kiss on Stefs lips and her wife smiled as she pulled away.

"What for?" Stef raised her eyebrow at Lena.

"For thinking that far ahead, and just being you." Lena explained. Stef shrugged, Planted another kiss on her wifes lips before leading Lena out to the backyard.

"Rylan come over here sweetie." Stef called. Rylan throws the ball onto the grass and runs over to her foster parents. Her face is red from the cold but she has a smile on her face, and Lena can't keep the smile off of her own.

"I got presents." Rylan says. Lena waits for what she is going to be given, and from Stefs smirking face, Lena knows for a fact that her wife has a clue. Lena held out her hand hesitantly and immediately she feels slime being put on her hand. Lena cringes and takes a deep breath.

"Surprise." Lena forces a smile and nods at Rylan as she watched Rylan hand Stef a worm as well.

"i got 6." Rylan seems so proud and Lena can't help but love the worm even though they are slimy and gross.

"How about we put them back into the grass so they can go home to their family?" Lena looks at Stef with a raised eyebrow as Rylan looked over at Stef with a frown.

"But...ok." Rylan pouted as she put the worms back on the grass and stood up. Lena kissed her cheek and led her inside after she took her muddy shoes off at the door.

"Alright, You take little miss here and go get her showered and cleaned while I clean the floor here and then put your dirty washing on." Stef told Lena, who nodded and Led the little blonde up the stairs and into hers and Stefs bathroom.

"Alright, go get showered and Ill get you some clothes. Can you shower yourself?" Lena asks before turning around when Rylan nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rylan hopped into the shower and cleaned all the mud off of her body as she heard Lena call to her.

"I put some clothes on the bench sweetie."

"thank you." Rylan called back to Lena. She hopped out of the shower and got dressed into what she had on yesterday. Her jeans and black shirt with the white collar. Once she was all dressed, Rylan went into the bedroom and where Lena was waiting.

"Ok, why don't you go downstairs and find Stef while I shower and change and then Ill brush your hair and put it up?" Rylan nodded and left Lena in the bedroom. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Bill sitting at the table.

"Hey sweets, come here." Rylan slowly walked over to Stef. Stef lifted her up and sat her on the stool next to her.

"Hey Rylan, Stef tells me that when you lived with the Trager family, Tommy and Luke put things in your food." Rylan looked up at Stef and then to Bill before giving a careful nod. She didn't know what was going on and she was scared.

"Apparently Callie and Jude experience the same thing. Rylan won't eat unless she opens the packet herself or someone takes a bite first to make sure there is nothing wrong." Stef says as Rylan continues to keep her eye on Bill. She wanted to know why he was here? She couldn't help think that Bill was taking her away from Stef and Lena. Her heart rate sped up and she needed to leave the room.

The little blonde tried to slide off of the chair. Stef helps her down after seeing the little girls struggle. Rylan walk quickly up the stairs to the girls room and hide under Callies bed. She don't want to leave, she wants to stay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Lena and Rylan were getting all cleaned, Stef had called Bill and he was coming over like they had discussed yesterday but Stef needed him over as soon as possible. Stef was just wiping the last of the mud of of the floor in front of the back door when a knocking on the door sounded.

Stef answered and as expected, Bill was on the other side.

"Hey Bill. Sorry but this is really important." Stef led Bill to the kitchen and he took a seat as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Hey Stef, what is so important? I brought her file as well." Stef placed a cup in front of him and began to speak.

"Rylan was poisoned in the Trager home by the two boys. She says they put stuff in her food and it made her sick." Bill was about to respond when Rylan appeared. Her hair was a mess, Stef guessed Lena was going to brush it when she came out.

"Hey sweets, come here." Rylan walked slowly over to Stef and Stef lifted her onto the stool next to her. Stef could see the sand still in the little girls hair, she made a mental note to bath the little girl tonight and wash her hair for her.

"Hey Three, Stef tells me that when you lived with the Trager family, Tommy and Luke put things in your food." Rylan looked up at Stef then to Bill before giving a careful nod.

"Apparently Callie and Jude experience the same thing. Rylan won't eat unless she opens the packet herself or someone takes a bite first to make sure there is nothing wrong." Stef says. Rylan becomes fidgety and Stef helps her slide off of the stool where she makes fast work of the stairs. Bill and Stef watch after her for a second before turning back to face each other. She was probably going to find Lena anyway, Stef thought.

"Are you sure about this? We can't have false accusations." Bill tells Stef and Stef lets out a sigh.

"That 6 year old is so frightened of eating food that hasn't been tasted in front of her. If you haven't noticed she is underweight. I bet if you ask other foster children who have gone to that home, you will get all the evidence you need to remove their licence. Those two boys could do some damage some day and there is going to be a lot of hell to pay when they do." Stef was angry right now. Bill sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Ill go sort this out. Thank you. Let me know if you found out anything else, would be nice to answer those unanswered questions in her file. Make sure she behaves herself. Ill be back for my monthly check in a few weeks." Stef nodded and led Bill out. She turned and leant against the closed door and ran a hand down her face.

"Whats the matter babe?" Stef opened her eyes at her wifes voice. Lena was coming down the stairs and Stef walked over to her wife and wrapped her in a hung.

"Bill was here, dropped off Rylans file and I told him all about the poisoning incidents. Hes going to look into it." Stef explained and Lena nodded.

"Rylan in the kitchen?" Stef looked at Lena confused before shaking her head.

"She headed upstairs, I thought she was just going to you so I didn't follow her." Lena and Stef looked at each other before heading upstairs.

"Rylan!" Stef called, hoping she would come out to the sound of Stefs voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rylan could hear Lena and Stef calling her. She didn't want to come out cause Bill was here and she thought he would take her away from Stef and Lena. Rylan likes Stef and Lena and she doesn't want to go.

Tears ran down the little girls face as she kept an eye on the door, from her spot under Callies Bed.

"Rylan! Sweets come out please." Rylan could hear Stef but she didn't move. Lena and Stef were frantic, they were scared that they couldn't find the young girl.

Lenas feet came into Rylans view as she walked into the room and checked. She then knelt on the floor and looked under Maris bed before looking under Callies.

"Hey, sweetie. Why are you hiding?" Lena said as her eyes met Rylans. As soon as she saw the tears falling down the little girls face, her face turned to a frown.

"Sweetie? Why are you crying?" Rylan didn't say anything and lena looked at the girl, wanting to pull her into a hug, take away all her fears.

"Stef!" Lena called, still laying on the floor looking at Rylan. Stefs feet come into Rylans view before she is laying down next to Lena looking at the little blonde.

"Hey sweets. Come here baby?" Stef says. Rylan shakes her head and Stef sighs, looking at Lena for help.

"Why not?" Lena asks quietly.

"I,...I...don't …..want to go." Rylan whisper through her tears. Lena and Stef both gasp, realising that with Bill being in the house, Rylan thought the worse.

"No, no sweets. You aren't leaving. Bill just came to talk to us and give us something. You aren't leaving." Stef tells the little girl. Rylan looks from Stef to Lena and then back to Stef. Both of them smiling and nodding and holding their arms out for the little blonde. Rylan crawled out from under the bed and launched herself into Stefs arms, tears falling fast now.

"No go?" Rylan whispers into Stefs neck.

"No go." Lena says before she kisses Rylans cheek. Rylan moves into Lenas arms when she opens, asking for a hug. Stef hugs the two of them, turning it into a mama sandwich. Stef smiles at her wife and mouths, "I love you" before kissing Lenas lips and Rylans head.

"How about a snack sweetie?" Lena whispers after a minute or so, and the little girl nods into Lenas neck. Lena stands from the floor, Rylan on her hip, with the help of Stef and she carries Rylan out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"How does strawberries and yoghurt sound?" Lena asks Rylan after placing her on the stool. Rylan nods as she watches Stef get a cup of water with a straw and place it in front of the little girl. Rylan smiled and sips the water.

Lena places the snack on the table in front of the little blonde before taking a seat with her snack. Rylan looks at lena and smiles, Lena smiles back before taking a bite of her strawberries. Stef sits next to Lena reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee and occasionally looks over to Rylan and smiles before going back to reading.

Rylan sits for a while looking at her food and observing Lena and Stef. Rylan couldn't help smile as Stefs put her coffee down and ran that hand over Lenas back a couple of times, her eyes never taken off of the newspaper in front of her. Rylan had never seen two people, actually two adults act like this. Rylan actually loved it.

"Oh sweetie. Im sorry." Lena says after a bit, snapping Rylan out of her thoughts. Lena picks up a strawberry from Rylans bowl and eats it. Rylan watches her for a second before digging in. Stef sighs as she watches the interaction of her wife and new foster daughter, she really wanted Rylan to be safe eating something without anyone trying it first.

"Rylan, After you have eaten that, shopping yeah?" Lena asks Rylan once she looks up at her. Rylan looks at Stef, who nods. Rylan copies Stef and nods at Lena who smiles. Rylan continues to eat and drink as Stef and Lena have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"All done baby?" Lena says as Stef grabs a face cloth. Stef laughs as she turns and looks at Rylan.

"What?" Rylan looks at Stef with a frown. Lena hits Stef with a smile on her face.

"You have yoghurt on your nose sweets." Stef laughs. She wipes Rylans face and hands before placing the cloth in the sink.

"Now your all clean and pretty I can give you these." Lena says lifting Rylan off of the chair and kissing her face all over. Rylan laughs as Lenas hair tickles her.

"Stop torturing the kid, Lena, and lets get a move on." Stef says hitting Lenas bottom, kissing Rylans cheek and heading to the front door.

"What about her shoes?" Lena says taking Rylan off of the stool and over to Stef at the front door.

"I guess I didn't think of that. Barefoot?" Stef says putting her jumper on. Lena sighs and hands Rylan to Stef.

"Shes going to have to be. But put two pairs of socks on her." Lena says as Stef takes Rylan upstairs and into the girls room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So bossy." Stef says as her and Rylan go into the girls room. The little blonde giggles as Stef puts her on Maris bed and then gets socks out of draws and puts them on the little girls feet.

"Alright, lets go before Lena gets any more bossy." Rylan giggles as Stef picks her up. Unknown to the two of them, Lena was standing in the door watching the whole interaction.

"Bossy?" Lena says with crossed arms and a smile on her face leaning against the door.

"Aaaha hi honey, I was talking about..Mari, wasn't I Sweets?" Stef looks at Rylan and Rylan shrugs in response. Lena lets out a laugh before pulling the little blonde out of older blondes arms.

"Stop teaching the young ones to Lie." Rylan smiled as Stef poked her tongue out behind Lenas back.

"I saw that." Rylan looked wide eyed at Lena. _How did she see that?_ Rylan thought as she looked at Lena confused. Lena winked at Rylan as they headed down the stairs. Stef walking slowly behind the two, pouting.

 **ILL TRY AN UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

 **Review please.**


	6. Farewell to an angel

**A piece of my heart is dedicated to my beautiful and amazing friend. A friend that held a piece of my heart and who was a friend that I call my sister.**

 **RENEE 1993 – JUNE 2015.**

Today your family and friends lay you to rest as we farewell a **beautiful and caring soul.** You always had a **smile on your face** , no matter what life was throwing at you. Your smile and laughter was infectious and I was always happy and smiling when I was in your presence.

I know you will be watching over your friends and family and I am **proud** to call you **my friend** , my **sister** and now **my Angel.**

 **Fly high Renee,** you were taken from this earth **far too young** and far to early. You will be **missed,** you will always be **loved.**

 **Rest in Paradise XXXXOOOOXXXXOOOOO**

 **Until we meet again.**

This song, so fitting, one of your favourites will forever remain in my mind, my soul and my heart.

WHIZ KHALIFA - SEE YOU AGAIN

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)  
When I'll see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again


	7. CH 5 - No Pink

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena and Stef had managed to get Rylan out from underneath Callies bed and down to eat a snack. Now they were in the car on their way to the shops.

"So we need clothes, plastic drink cups..." Lena continued to list off everything they needed. Stef kept glancing back at Rylan. She was looking out the window with wide eyes. She was just so adorable.

"Stef...dog." Rylan smiled at Stef as she pointed out the window. She was a quiet one, never really used full sentences. _Lena and I are going to have to help her out of that,_ Stef thought.

"I see that sweets. Its a pretty dog." Rylan nods before returning to looking out the window. Stef turns her head to look at her wife, Lenas face has a beautiful smile plastered to it.

"I love you." Lena whispered to Stef. Stef reached over, grabbed Lenas hand and brings it to her lips. Stef placed a few kisses on Lenas hand before linking their fingers together and leaving them in Stefs lap.

"I love you so, so much love." Stef whispers and then smiles as they pull up at the shop. Lena and Stef hop out of the car, Lena grabs Rylan out and places her on her hip while Stef locks the car and walks over to her beautiful wife and new little girl.

"Lets go shall we. Lots to buy." Stef say grabbing Rylan out of Lenas arms and handing Lena her purse as They went inside. _No use her arms hurting from carrying little missy around,_ Stef thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

Stef carried Rylan into the shops because she didn't have any shoes, only 2 pairs of socks were on her feet.

"Alright ill meet you at the clothes section, Im just going to go get the cutlery and cups and stuff." Lena says kissing Stefs cheek then Rylans before walking away.

"I guess its just you and me baby girl." Rylan nodded at Stefs sentence as the two of them headed for the clothes. As soon as they reached the clothes, Rylan squirmed to be put down.

"Ok sweets, we need to get you some underwear first." Stef says placing Rylan on the floor and held her hand and they walked through the clothes.

When Lena came back Rylan had already picked out her underwear and socks. Stef was just grabbing some singlets for the little girl to wear under her clothes.

"Alright, now we need some everyday clothes, pyjamas and a few nice outfits." Lena says looking at clothing racks.

"No pink." Rylan said as Lena held out a pink shirt with a rainbow on the front. She sighed as Stef laughed.

"No pink love, I told you our baby is a tomboy." Stef says chuckling and Rylan frowned at Stef.

"Im six, not a baby." Stef and Lena laughed, Stef picked Rylan up and sat her on her hip.

"I know, but you are the youngest so You are our baby." Rylan frowned again. Rylan didn't understand. _I didn't come from their tummies so I can't be their baby, can I?_ Rylan thought as she looked between Lena and Stef. Rylan squirmed out of Stefs arms and went over to some clothes.

"This one?" Rylan said pointing to a pair of green army pants (cargo Camouflage pants). Stef smiled at Rylan and nodded while Lena sighed.

"Ok, I get it, No pink." Lena says sighing. Rylan shrugs as Stef laughs before helping the little blonde to find some clothes.

"Ok we have 3 pairs of pyjamas, 4 pairs of pants, 5 shirts, a pair of overalls, socks, underwear, singlets, 2 good outfits, swimmers, and 2 jumpers. No pink, Am I missing anything?" Lena asks Stef after a while. Rylan was now in Stefs arms with her head on the older blondes shoulder. _It takes a long time to shop,_ Rylan thought.

"Shoes, Ill go take her while you go look for the thing?" Lena smiles and nods. Lena walks off with the trolley, while Stef carries Rylan to the shoes.

"Alright sit there baby girl and try these on." Rylan sat down and put on a pair of white shoes with green laces.

"You have a beautiful daughter. She looks just like you." Rylan looked up at the lady. The lady smiled at Rylan then at Stef causing Rylan to frown. _Why is everyone thinking I came from their tummies?_ Rylan thought.

"Thank you, she does and she acts like me too. Unfortunately." Stef says making the lady laugh. _What was funny? I didn't see or hear anything funny_ , Rylan thought as she looked around trying to find the source of what they were laughing at, but found none.

"Well have a good day. Bye cutie." Rylan waved slowly as the lady left and then looked at Stef.

"Ok, this one and this one. Lets go find Lena." Rylan nodded as Stef held the two pairs of shoes in one hand and Rylans hand in her other hand. Rylan smiled and let go of Stefs hand when she saw Lena. Rylan ran over to Lena and crashed into her legs, causing Lena to stumble slightly and then laugh.

"Did you miss me baby girl? I missed you." Lena picked Rylan up and covered her face in kisses. Rylan giggle and wriggled trying to get away.

"Stop torturing our poor baby. Thats my job." Rylan giggled as Lena passed her to Stef and they headed to the check outs.

"Truck, Stef." Rylan says spotting a toy truck on a shelve.

"I see that baby girl. Its pretty cool." Rylan nodded as they went to the check outs. Stefs phone started ringing so she put Rylan on the ground next to the trolley and walked a bit away from Lena and the little blonde. Rylan looked at Lena as she put the clothes on the counter and then back to Stef. Rylan stayed next to the trolley where Stef had put her and looked around.

An older woman was smiling at Rylan when she turned around. Rylan stepped back a bit and held onto Lenas skirt. She didn't like new people much and sometimes people scared her.

"Aren't you adorable, are you helping your mom?" Rylan continued to look at her as the older woman continued to smile at her. Rylan shook her head no. The lady frowned at this before looking at Lena who was busy putting things on the bench.

"Is she your baby sitter?" Rylan shook her head no again and the lady frowned.

"Shes my foster daughter." Lenas voice says after a bit. She had been listening and she didn't want the older woman to think that Rylan was kidnapped. Rylan looked up at Lena, Lena smiled down at her little blonde before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Oh the poor thing. So young." The older lady says giving Rylan a sad look.

"I know, hopefully she will be with us for a while, Its nice to meet you. Say by sweetie." Lena says. Rylan waves at the lady as Lena pushes the trolley away, Rylans hand remaining on Lenas skirt.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Stefs phone rung, so she had to place Rylan on the floor and head over out of the loud area to answer. Mom flashed on the screen. Stef sighed.

"Hey mom." Stef greeted sounding cheery, when she wasn't. She just wanted to get home and snuggle with her wife and foster daughter.

" _Hello Stefanie. How are you darling?"_ Stefs mother greeted from the other end, Stef sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"Hectic. We have 6 kids under our roof now." Stef waited for the lecture, she knew there was one coming.

" _6 kids Stefanie. You and Lena are in way over your heads. So another grandbaby?"_ Stef chuckled and looked over at Lena and Rylan.

"If it all goes right, Adoption might be on the cards."

" _Soooo how old? Male/female? Name? Come on darling give me some information."_ Stef laughed and let her mom know about the new bundle.

"SHE is almost 7, very small little thing. Her name is Rylan and is a very cuddly girl. But I got myself a TOMBOY!" Sharon chuckled from her end as Stef explained.

" _So young. You girls got your work cut out for you. Back to the young stage, restarting. Hows Lena coping with having a young one in the house after losing the baby. How are you all doing actually?"_ Stef sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"We're coping mom. Rylan has brought the spark into our family. Shes like a ray of light for us. Lena misses the baby but she admitted that Rylan may be a second chance and I honestly think so too. The kids love her a lot. We love her a lot and I think she loves us a lot in return." Stef smiled remembering how Brandon had actually interacted with her, which is unusual.

" _I was going to do some errands but after would I be able to meet my new grand daughter?"_ Stef chuckled. First her mother, then Lenas parents will be wanting to come. Stef sighed.

"Sure mom. You can stay for dinner tonight if you want." Stef could just imagine what her mom was planning on her end.

" _Ok, I love you darling. See you later."_ The tone in her mothers voice made Stef chuckle. She was excited. Stef remembered when she came out, her mom thought that Brandon would be the only grand baby she would get. Now she probably had forgotten that thought with all the grandbabies shes got.

"Bye mom." Stef hung up and tucked her phone back into her jeans before heading towards her wife and little girl. Rylan was holding onto Lenas skirt but she was like dead on her legs.

"Someones tired." Stef said scooping Rylan off of the floor and settling the little girl on her hip. Rylans hand immediately clutches onto Stefs shirt and her head lays on Stefs shoulder.

"I know, Im a bit concerned, she shouldn't be having naps during the day. When she goes to school she can't nap so we have to convert her to staying awake." Lena says. Stef nods and then sighs before kissing Rylans head. Stef noticed her breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

"Lets head home and put this stuff away. My mother is coming over for dinner." Lena raised her eyebrow at Stef as they walked to the car.

"What? She wants to meet Rylan. You know how she gets. Soon enough your parents will be wanting to meet her." Lena sighed and nodded.

"That is true. Alright lets go. We have to put her to bed, put this stuff away, talk to the kids, and clean. Busy afternoon." Stef chuckled and made her way to the car with Lena behind her.

"Our days are always busy with fulltime jobs , a house to run and 6 kids...but we wouldn't have it any other way." Stef said and Lena nodded as they loaded the shopping bags and Rylan into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the trio got home Lena took Rylan up to the master room and tucked her in while Stef brought in the shopping bags.

Lena couldn't help but smile at how small Rylan is. She has only known the little girl for a very short amount of time but Lena can't help love the little blonde to bits, she can't imagine her family without Rylan in it.

Lena pulled off the two pairs of socks before tucking Rylan under the covers and kissing her head. Taking one last look at her, Lena left the room to go help Stef.

"We sure bought a lot of clothes. Did you end up getting the thing?" Stef asked as Lena walked into the kitchen. Stef was sorting out the bags and sipping on a bottle of water. Lena smiled and took a seat next to her wife.

"Yeah, she needs them though. In this bag." Lean grab the bag and held it up, Stef smiles and takes it from Lena after giving her a quick kiss.

"Shes going to love this." Lena nodded and began to pull the tags off of the clothes.

"We are going to have to wash these first, before she puts them on." Stef rolls her eyes and Lena playfully punches her in the arm.

"Yeah, don't know who or what has touched them." Lena chuckled as she folded the small pair of Jeans.

"Look how small these are." Lena frowned as she studied the clothes. Stef put a finger under Lenas chin and made her look up into blue eyes.

"We will make her eat more, she will be loved more and she will have fun. I for one am making sure her health is monitored. She will be physically healthy in no time love."

Lena kissed Stef as she stood and went to the fridge to make lunch.

"Such a softie." Stef laughed from behind Lena and swatted her on the bottom.

"Only for you love. Only for you." Lena rolled her eyes and continued to prepare lunch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef fiddled with the special gift they had gotten at the shops for Rylan. Stef was really excited to give it to her and the two of them knew she will love it to pieces.

"Want to go wake our rugrat up for lunch?" Lena says pulling Stef out of her thoughts. Stef smiles and stands up from the stool.

"Yeah, sure. Love my little munchkin." Lena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You need to stick to one nickname babe." Stef shrugged.

"Im just testing them out." Lena nodded. Stef kissed Lenas forehead and made her way up the stairs to hers and lenas room.

Stef pushed the door opened and stepped in. Rylan was curled around Lenas pillow and had her feet on Stefs. _Why do all the kids cuddle with Lenas pillow and use my pillow and side for their feet?_ Stef thought as she looked at Rylan.

Stef sat next to the little blonde and smiled down at her. Rylan looked so peaceful, Stef hated to wake her but she needs to eat lunch.

"Hey baby, you need to wake up now. Mama...Lena has lunch ready for you." Stef stroked Rylans hair and kissed her head. The little girl frowned in her sleep and Stef grinned. Rylan started to stir, and then her big blue eyes were blinking up at Stef, the frown still on the little girls face. Stef smiled at her. Rylan lifted her head up and looked around confused.

"House?" She whispered and Stef nodded. The little girl had fallen asleep in the shops and now she was at home, that would bound to confuse anyone.

"Yeah baby girl, we are at home now. You fell asleep. Mama...Lena has made you some lunch. How about that?" Rylan nodded, she was still very sleepy. Stef keep letting Mama slip when she referred to Lena. Its a habit and she doesn't think little missy has realised anyway.

"Come on then sweets." Stef held her hands out and watched as Rylan crawled over to her. Stef stood with the little blonde on her hip and headed downstairs. Rylan rested her head on Stefs shoulder and fisted her hand into her foster mothers shirt, like always.

"Hey beautiful girl, Are you hungry?" Lena greets the two at the bottom of the stairs with a kiss to her wife lips and a kiss to Rylans forehead. Stef sniffed the air and she could smell the tomato soup and toasted sandwiches making her stomach growl

"Tummy bear." Rylan giggled from her position on Stef hip.

"I sure do have a tummy bear." Stef tickles her and Rylan lets a out a loud squeal and then a giggle. Lena laughs as they walk into the kitchen.

Stef sets her little munchkin on the stool in front of a cup of soup and a plate that had a grilled cheese on it. Stef grabbed a piece of Rylans sandwich, dipped it in the soup and took a bite out of it. Rylan looked at Stef before doing the same. Stef sighed as she looked over at Lena.

"I know." Lena says. They both hate that she is so afraid of food. The stupid system traumatises the kids so much. It amazes them how people are able to get their licence for fostering. Stef takes her own seat next to Rylan as Lena sits on Rylans other side, all three dig in to their food.

Both Lena and Stef were glad they got clothes for her today, she desperately needed them. They were also very glad they got plastic plates, cutlery and cups, its easier on the their baby girl when it came to meal times.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom baby girl?" Stef asks Rylan after a few minutes. It was only now that they forgot that she hadn't been. Rylan was fidgeting and Stef guessed she probably needed to release herself. Rylan nodded at Stef and put her spoon back in the cup before raising her arms.

Stef let her off of the stool and she goes to the downstairs bathroom without a word.

"Give it to her tonight?" Stef looked over to Lena, nodded and took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"What time was your mom coming over?" Lena looked at Stef waiting for an answer. Stef put her sandwich down and turned her full attention to her wife.

"She will probably be here after lunch sometime. Why don't you do some cookie making with baby girl. Get some bonding in with her, she will love it." Lena smiled as she reached over and grabbed Stefs hand in hers.

"Thats a great idea! What are you going to go do though?" Stef sighed.

"Well I was going to go do an online search for the best place to get bunkbeds from for the girls room. We can't keep her in our bed every night. Callie will sleep on top bunk and Little missy will be on the bottom bunk. We don't have any other choice." Lena nodded as she chewed a bit of her lunch.

"Well the girls have got to get over it. Im pretty sure there will be no complaining though." Stef chuckled as little missy walked into the room, raised her arms up and then sat looking at her food. Stef sighed and dipped a piece of Rylans bread in the soup, ate it. Once Stef did this she went back to eating.

Lena was looking at Stef with raised eyebrows.

"Probably thinks someone did something to it while she was away." Lena nodded with a frown. It hurts them each time they have to test the little girls food.

"Hey sweetie. Do you want to make some cookies with Mama...Lena after lunch?" Lena raised her eyebrow and chuckled a little. Stef kept saying mama, it just comes naturally.

"Cookies?" Rylan asks looking at Stef with a smile on her face. Stef nodded.

"Cookies Lena." Rylan says looking at Lena. Lena smiles and kisses her forehead and strokes her hair. Stef notice Lena frown at feeling Rylans hair. Stef chuckled, Rylan hadn't washed the mud out of her hair, _im guessing she didn't want to ask for help? Or she forgot._ Stef thought looking at Rylan.

"Yeah, you and I are going to make cookies for Stef and the kids. Does that sound good?" Rylan nodded and smiled.

"Done." Rylan pushes her food away and looks up at Stef with a big smile and shining Blue eyes. Stef can't help but laugh, its in moments like these that parents can't help but treasure forever.

"Ok, you can be finished." Stef says as she touched the little girls full belly causing the little girl to giggle.

"Alright, Stef can wash your hands and face while I get out the ingredients to make cookies." Stef raises an eyebrow and Lena smirks at her. Stef roll her eyes and chuckles as she gets the wash cloth.

"Alright little missy, lets get all this tomato soup off of your hands and face, then you can make cookies with Ma...Lena." Stef wiped Rylans hands and face, making them free of the tomato soup before letting her off of the stool where she wandered over to Lena in the pantry. Seeing the little girl was with Lena, Stef headed into the living room with her laptop.

Stef took a seat on the sofa and began her search for the bunk beds.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Your doing a wonderful job baby." Rylan smiled up at Lena, as she rolled another ball of cookie dough up and placing it on the tray. Rylan was sitting at the table with the dough and tray in front of her because she couldn't reach the bench.

"Its fun." Rylan grinned as Lena kissed her head. Rylan sees a hand reach across her and pick up a little bit of the cookie dough.

"Stef! no eat." Rylan squeals and then gives Stef her best glare. Stef chuckles and puts her hands up, surrendering and swallowing the piece of cookie dough she took. Stef lifts Rylan up and kisses her everywhere on the face.

"You taste better then cookie dough, baby girl." Rylan giggles and wrap her arms around Stefs neck and her legs around Stefs waist.

"Im not food, silly." Rylan gives her the hard stare. Lena and Stef both chuckle at the little girl.

"She looks and acts just like you, when you were this age Stefanie." Sharon stood watching her daughter and daughter in law interact with their new daughter, foster daughter and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between her daughter and the new foster daughter.

"She does doesn't she." Lena says as she kisses Rylan on the head.

"Rylan, this is my Mom. Mom, this is Rylan." Stef introduces and takes a step forward. Rylan wiggles in Stefs arms and she lets her go. Rylan hurries over to Lena and stands behind her.

"Sorry Sharon, shes shy when she meets new people. You got to get to know her first, then shes all cuddly." Lena picks Rylan up, knowing the girl is a little shy.

Sharon hugs and kisses her daughter after smiling at the new addition.

"Where are my other grand babies?" Sharon asks looking around after she hugged her daughter. Sharon wasn't going to go over to Lena just yet, she didn't want to scare the young girl.

"Are you tired again baby?" Lena asks as Rylan lays her head on her shoulder. Letting Stef and her mother talk. The little girl had already had a nap and Lena didn't want her to have another otherwise the little blonde wouldn't sleep tonight.

"No nap, cookie." Rylan whispers through a yawn. Stef and Sharon laugh at the little girls stubbornness but knew that she shouldn't need another nap.

"Shes definitely a mini Stef." Sharon says looking at the girl in her daughter in laws arms.

"I like that...Mini Stef." Lena says before kissing Rylans head and winking at Sharon, earning an eye roll from Stef.

"Just call her Mini then, we have one too many Stefs in the family." Callie says coming into the kitchen and going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Callie had come home and heard laughter, she had also seen her grandmothers car out the front and was happy.

"Hey another one of my babies are home." Lena cheers making Callie chuckle.

"And whats that suppose to mean Bug?" Rylan giggles as Callie smirks and winks at Rylan and Lena before looking back to Stef.

"I don't think the world could handle two Stef Fosters, sorry mom."

"Oh really?" Stef says walking over to Callie slowly. Callie still has a smile on her face. Rylan squirms out of Lenas arms and Lena sets her down.

"Callie, Run." Lena says laughing. Rylan walks quickly over to stand in front of Callie, her back against the older girls legs as she looks at Stef.

"No." Rylan points a finger at Stef and gives her a hard stare. Stef smirks at the little Blonde before inching slowly forward, again. Her fingers in wiggly motions. Stef scoops Rylan up and begin to tickle her and then tickles Callie once Lena takes Rylan from Stef.

"Definitely mini." Sharon says once they had all stopped tickling each other and could breath properly.

Sharon took a seat on a stool, Lena placed Rylan on a stool, before sitting next to her and Stef. Callie grabs bottles of water for the others before moving over to greet her grandmother.

"Hey grandma." Callie says still breathing heavy. She hugs her grandmother and then sits on the stool next to her, sipping her own water.

"Cookies?" Rylan looks at Lenas face. Lena chuckles and kisses the little girls forehead.

"We will finish baking them, then you can have one after its cooled down. Ok?" Rylan nodded as she took a sip of the water Lena had put in front of her.

"Hey Mini."Rylan frowned at the new name. Callie chuckled and kissed the girls forehead.

"Mini?" Everyone laughed at Rylans confused face.

"You are just like Stefanie, in looks and personality. Seems to fit right." Sharon says. Rylan nods, not really understanding.

"Alright mini, lets finish these cookies." Rylan nodded and continued on with her cookie rolling as Lena placed the tray and bowl in front of her.

"You're doing a good job there Mini." Rylan again frowned at the name Mini as Callie chuckled.

"Its easy, you help?" Rylan holds out some dough for Callie.

"Just let me wash my hands, ok?" Callies said a Rylan nodded and rolled the ball, waiting for Callie to help her.

 **Im slowly working my way up into the action.**

 **Review please, feed back would be appreciated**


	8. CH 6 - BBQ

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena had sent Callie and Rylan into the living room after washing the younger ones hands. Rylan was eager to have some cookies and so she went into the living room like she was asked. Lena chuckled as the theme song to sponge bob square pants drifted into the kitchen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sooo, shes cute." Sharon says once Callie and the little blonde had disappeared into the living room. Stef chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee. Sharon, Stef and Lena were sitting around the table drinking tea and Coffee as they talk about the new addition.

"Yeah she is mom. She lights our family up." Stef says squeezing Lenas thigh with a smile before taking another sip of coffee. Stef and Lena were very overjoyed with the little girl in their home.

"She really does look a lot like you Stefanie, apart from her tan. Which is a little lighter then Lenas, come to think of it, she is basically a bit of each of you." Sharon says looking at the two women in front of her, looking for their reactions when they realise it to. Stef had a smile on her face as she stared at her coffee, where as Lena was frowning first and then her face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"I didn't notice that before, but yes. Don't you think Stef?" Lena asks Stef, both of whom have large smiles on their faces.

"So whats her story?" Stef and Lena both looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning back to the older woman.

"We don't know till we read her file, which is possibly tonight? According to Bill there are a lot of unanswered questions in her file, a lot of blanks they couldn't fill in. Im worried about that." Stef looks at Lena again.

Lenas face was cast down in thought as she thought about what life a seven year old could have gone through in such a short amount of time. She had no information on the little girls birthday, last name, parents. Nothing just a first name and an age.

Stef reached over and grabbed Lenas hand in hers, giving it a squeeze before leaning over and kissing Lenas temple before turning back to her mother.

"Well, im hoping there aren't a lot of surprises. I mean shes almost 7, there shouldn't be much to worry about right?" Lena looks at Stef with a raised eyebrow and stef shrugs once she looks at Lena.

"Whatever we read, we will deal with. Plus we have to talk to the kids about Rylan living here, we haven't really officially asked them what their opinion is. We basically sprung it on them." Lena nodded and mouthed later, as the timer for the over went off. Stef stood up to get the cookies out of the over. As instructed by Lena, Stef takes the cookies out and places them on cooling racks before heading back to her seat.

"So..." Stef starts to say as she begins to sit down, but she was cut off when a body attacks her legs. Stef looks down at the legs to see the little mini blonde clinging to her legs with a smile plastered on her delicate little face.

Stef smiles and hoists the little girl onto her lap as she sits down at the table.

"Look, bumble bee!" Rylan practically squealed. In her small hand was the transformers movie collection pack.

"Wow, who gave you that?" Stef looked over Rylans head to see Brandon and Callie come into the room, each giving Sharon a kiss and hug.

"Brandon did... Watch Please?" Rylan looked at Stef with her cute puppy face and she couldn't say no to it.

"Alright, make sure you say thank you to Brandon though." Rylan nodded and scrambled out of Stefs lap before heading into the living room, the transformers clutched tightly in her hands. Stef looked over to see Callie, Brandon, Lena and Sharon smirking at her.

"What?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Callie says. Stef points at her with a raised eyebrow and Callie laughs. _I guess Rylan does have me wrapped around her little finger, actually I think all of us are wrapped around her little finger._ Stef thought.

"Love you mom." Callie says walking over to Stef and giving her a cuddle.

"I love you too, my bug." Callie went over and kissed Lena on the cheek before going to put the movie on for the little blonde, who was probably sitting on the sofa waiting politely. All three adults turned to look at the only child in the room.

"Hey B, how was band?" Lena asks their oldest. Brandon smiles as he walks over and gives his moms a hug before replying.

"It was alright, just practising." Brandon explained as he leant against the kitchen bench.

"Got any gigs yet?" Stef asked looking at her son before taking a sip of her coffee. Brandon chuckled and shook his head.

"Not yet mom, were still a work in progress. When we do, you will know." Brandon says as he leaves the room to join the girls.

"Alright so what are we doing for dinner?" Sharon asks just after Brandon walks out. Stef look at Lena and she shrugs.

"BBQ?" Stef say after a bit. Lena and Sharon both nod at the suggestion, well it was the only suggestion so far.

"You do know your parents will want to meet Mini, right?" Sharon looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow. Stef smirked as Lena frowned.

"I guess I should call them and let them know." Stef nodded as Lena kissed her lips and went to call her parents.

"Im going to go get stuff for the BBQ. Ill be back soon darling." Sharon kissed her daughter on the cheek and disappeared before Stef could even say anything. Stef sighed and drunk the last of her coffee before standing up and placing her cup in the sink to wash.

"We're home." Marianas voice rang through the house, and a few seconds later, the twins were in the kitchen.

"We just passed Grandma, shes getting stuff for a BBQ?" Stef nodded and walked over to her twins and cuddled and kissed both.

"Did you guys enjoy your time out?" Both nodded, not saying anything. Stef rolled her eyes as both of them smirked.

"Go watch transformers with Mini, Brandon and Callie, im pretty sure Mini is going to want to see the two of you." Stef chuckled at the confused faces of her twins.

"Mini?" Mari and Jesus asked at the same time.

"Grandma says that Rylan is like me so she said to call her mini Stef but Callie said to shorten it to Mini and so we have." Both kids nodded before heading into the living room, passing Lena on their way.

"My parents are flying in tomorrow morning. They wanted to meet her straight away, so I said a picnic on the beach with your mom, them and the kids. Is that alright?" Lena says coming over and standing infront of Stef, wrapping her arms around Stefs waist.

"Perfect my love." Stef leant down and kissed Lena on the lips. They here a squeal and chuckle. Miss Mini was excited to see the twins.

"Alright I have to start a Salad, can you pick up Jude?" Lena asks Stef, who nods and then kisses Lena again before heading to go pick up their youngest son. Stef poked her head into the living room and saw Rylan settled on Marianas lap. Brandon on Marianas Left, Callie on Marianas right and Jesus on the floor at Marianas feet. Stef chuckled as she stepped into the room.

"Alright babies, Im going to go get Jude, Behave." A round of bye moms could be heard from the older kids and a small little voice saying Bye Stef. Stef couldn't wait for the day when she could hear the word mom come out of miss Minis mouth, or the day she has the Foster last name and becomes officially a Foster.

Snapping out of her daze, Stef headed out the door to go get their youngest son. Stef thought it was strange saying youngest son, because they can't really call Jude their Youngest any more, miss Mini has wormed her way in for the best.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Lena could hear the kids talking in the other room and she could just make out Minis little voice in between. Lena chuckled as she sliced the onions ready to be barbecued. Sharon was getting the meat and so Lena really couldn't do much until her mother in law came back. Lena wiped her hands and placed the salad in the fridge before she headed into the living room to join her kids.

As soon as Mini saw Lena, she smiled brightly from Marianas lap. Scooting out of Mari's lap she came over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her foster mothers legs. Lena chuckled at the little girls actions before scooping her up.

"Well hello Mini. Are you having fun with the kids?" Lena asked settling the mini blonde on her hip and then walking over to the single arm chair and taking a seat and placing Rylan on her lap. Rylan smiles at Lena and nods.

"Bumble bee." Rylan says pointing to the tv. Lena chuckles and places a kiss to the back of the childs hair.

"I see sweet girl." Rylan smiles up at Lena before turning around to watch the TV. Lena looked over at her other four children, all four were smiling at their foster mother, foster daughter bonding moment.

"Mama, im hungry. Whens dinner going to be ready?" Lena rolled her eyes at Jesus as the others laughed.

"Soon, grandma is going to be home soon with the meat. You, mom and Brandon will be doing the Barbecuing." A groan from Jesus and Brandon sounded and Lena gave them a raised eyebrow, which they both smirked at.

"Don't complain or you wont get to go to the beach with the rest of the family including grandma, grandpa and grams tomorrow."

"Grams is coming?" Mariana squealed. It was no secret that Mariana loved her grandparents, in fact all of the kids loved their grandparents. Lena was just worried about how Rylan would take to her parents. Lena kissed Rylans head and relaxed with the kids until Stef, Jude and Sharon arrived so they can get the ball rolling for dinner.

"Hey Mama, if we're going to the beach tomorrow, is it alright if I invite Wyatt?" Callie asked from her spot. Lena smiled and nodded.

"I don't see there being a problem with him coming, so yes." Callie smiled and stood up, she hugged Lena and headed up the stairs to call Wyatt.

"Are you hungry aswell mini?" Lena looked down at the girl in her lap. Mini was engrossed in her favourite movie that she didn't hear her foster mother. Lena chuckled and kissed her head before looking at the other kids.

"Who are you texting Miss Thing?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her daughter that was texting away on her phone. Mariana had a smile on her face as she read whatever someone had sent her. Looking up Mariana gave her Mama a smile before tucking her phone away in her pocket.

"Lexie, she says shes missing me and can't wait to come home from holidays already." Lena nodded and smiled. Lexie and Mariana had been friends for a very long time and they have overcome so many obstacles together and are still going strong.

"Whens Grandma gonna be back? Im wasting away to nothing." Jesus over-dramatically complained. Lena rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her sons head while he sent her an amused and teasing grin.

"Did someone say they were wasting away?" The family looked up to see Sharon walk through the door with shopping bags. The boys got up to help her as she told them there are other bags in the boot of her car. Brandon and Jesus went out to get the shopping bags while Lena, Sharon, and Mariana went into the kitchen to start preparing the meat for dinner. Leaving Mini on the sofa to watch her favourite movie.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sheesh grandma, did you buy the whole shop out or something. Not that im complaining about all the food." Jesus said carrying in 5 bags while Brandon carried in 5 aswell. Lena and Marianas mouths dropped open in shock at all the bags as they looked at Sharon and then back to the bags.

"Ummm, isn't this a bit to much food Sharon?"Lena asked looking at her mother in law with a raised eyebrow. Sharon just shrugged and started to unpack.

"There are three growing boys in this family but there are also 9 people to feed, so no." Lena rolled her eyes and began to unpack with Mariana and Sharon.

"Lets go get the BBQ started boys." Sharon ushered two of her grandsons out into the backyard leaving her daughter in law and granddaughter to unpack.

"Grandma went overboard again." Mariana giggled as she placed two packets of 4 steaks on the bench and then two packets of 12 sausages on to the bench aswell.

Lena was struggling to fit half of the items in the fridge. It was like tetris but she would never win. Mariana was smirking as she watched her Mama get frustrated.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mini was wide eyed as she watched her favourite movie. No matter how many times she would watch it, she would always be wide eyed and intrigued. The only thing that startled her from her favourite movie was the sound of Stefs car pulling up the driveway and Judes voice documenting to Stef how his day had gone.

The sound of the door opening had Mini smiling and launching herself into Stefs arms the minute her coat was off.

"Oof, well hello to you Mini. Where is Mama and Grandma?" Stef didn't stop herself to correct the names. If she had it her way thats what Mini would be calling them anyway. Mini smiled and hugged Stef closer to her.

"kitchen." Mini said as Stef headed into the kitchen. Jude had gone outside to where Lena had pointed, showing him where the boys and Sharon were.

"Hey love." Stef said pecking her wifes lips and then Kissing the top of Marianas head as she sat Mini on a stool.

"Mom, grandma went over the top again. Mama is getting frustrated cause she can't place everything in the fridge. Its actually quite entertaining." Mariana smiled and then giggled as Stef chuckled and wrapped her arms around her wifes waist.

"Thanks Miss Thing...Stef." Mariana smiled at her Mama before giving a big kiss to her cheek and heading upstairs to find Callie.

"Ill go speak to her." Stef whispered into Lenas ear before pecking her cheek, ruffling Rylans hair and then heading out the back to speak with her mother. Lena looked over at Rylan and made a face at her to get the little girl giggling.

"Theres that cute giggle I like so much." Lena walked around and kissed Rylan on the cheek before finishing her prep of the meat.

"Mama wh...thanks." Jesus said coming in with Brandon behind him and grabbing the tray of meet Lena was holding out. Jesus took the tray with the steaks and sausages on while Brandon took the tray with the chicken on and the bowl of onions, heading outside to start the cooking.

"Alright. All I need to do now is to finish the salad and cut the rolls." Lena was talking to herself as she grabbed what she needed to finish off.

"Cheese... Please." Rylan said looking at Lena with a smile. Lena rolled here eyes and took a bite out of a piece of cheese that she had just cut and gave it to the little girl who whispered a quiet thank you before she nibbled on it happily.

"Mini, can you go up and get Callie and Mariana for me. They need to set the table." Rylan nodded as Lena helped her off of the stool. She headed up the stairs to the room Callie and Mari shared.

"...Wyatt official yet or something?" Mariana was saying as Rylan entered the room. Both girls looked up at the small blonde that now stood in the door of their room.

"Hey, whats up?" Callie said smiling at the Mini Blonde.

"Set table please." Rylan said looking at the two older girls as they nodded.

"Well ok, lets go. Don't want Mama on our back, do we Cal." Callie chuckled before heading down the stairs with Rylan leading.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Here Mini." Callie gave Rylan a sausage in a bun after taking a bite from it. Sharon watching intently at the exchange between her granddaughter and the new foster child. Looking at her own daughter Sharon raised an eyebow at her, waiting for an explanation as to why the child had to have someone else take a bite.

"Former foster home, ill explain later." Was the only thing Stef replied with after looking at her mothers face wanting an explanation. Sharon nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

"So Mama and I were talking about sleeping space and arrangements. I mean there are 8 of us now. We were thinking putting a bunk bed in the girls room so that Rylan will have her own bed and not have to sleep in bed with Mama and I." Everyone was quiet apart from Rylan who was trying her best to keep her sausage from falling out of the bun as she bit down on it.

"That would be fine with me." Callie said nodding as well. Mariana nodded.

"Callie would be on top bunk, Rylan on bottom bunk and I will keep my bed, right?" Mariana asked looking at her Moms. Both nodded.

"Yeah, It wouldn't be safe for Rylan to be on top bunk anyway. We just wanted to know if it was alright with you girls." Stef said looking at her oldest daughters.

"Yeah its all good Mom. We don't mind, honest." Mariana said.

"Alright good, its settled. We will go shopping sometime in the next few days." Everyone nodded and continued to eat.

"Once everyone is done, upstairs and getting into your pyjamas please. Then you can do what you want before bed." Lena announced as she picked up her finished plate along with Stefs and putting them on the bench near the sink, ready to be washed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time are your parents getting in tomorrow Lena?" Sharon asked as she started to clean the table after everyone had headed upstairs to get changed apart from Mini who was still eating.

"Mom said they would be in at 8am, they caught an early flight in." Lena said drying a plate and handing it to Stef to put away.

"Im just going to go get a bath ready." Stef said looking at Lena. Lena nodded, knowing that Rylan needed a bath after she hadn't washed her hair from the mud she got in it this morning.

"Bumble bee?" Lena nodded, cleaned Minis face and hands before helping her off of the chair and then watched as Rylan headed into the living room to finish watching transformers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she likes transformers huh?" Sharon asked looking at the spot Rylan had just been.

"Yeah, her favourite actually. Shes such a sweet kid. Shes grown on me and I can't not see her in my life, our life." Lena smiled and Sharon smiled with a knowing look. Rylan would be an Adams Foster in the future.

"Whats with the food thing?" Sharon asks after a minute of silence. Lena sighs.

"In a foster home there were two boys who put things like poison and stuff into the food of foster kids, Rylan apparently got sick from it and since then she wont eat anything unless someone else has taken a bite from it and are fine or she opens it herself." Sharon was wide eyed as Lena explained it.

"H...How did you figure that out without her file?" Lena shuddered as she remembered that not only her foster daughter but her adopted son and daughter also went through it.

"Callie noticed the signs since she and Jude were in the same foster home at some point before Rylan was." Sharon nodded and let a tear slide down her face. Quickly wiping it away she smiled.

"At least she is safe forever now." Lena nodded and smiled. She would do anything to protect her kids, Rylan included.

Sharon finished washing and headed outside to where Jesus and Brandon had gone while Lena went upstairs to check on the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mini time for a bath." Rylans head shoots up at the sound of Stefs voice. Her eyes dart around looking for a place to hide.

" _No bath."_ she whispered.

Seeing cupboards open in the kitchen, she runs towards it and slide in behind the plates.

" _Im small so know one will find me here. I will not have a bath."_ This though flashed through Rylans mind as she tried to keep extremely quiet.

"Lena, have you seen mini?" The little blondes heart races at the sound of Stef being so close to finding her. She was absolutely terrified of being found, being found and put in a bath. She felt sick even hearing the word bath.

"No, she was in the living room before watching transformers again. I just came from up stairs." Rylan hears both of her foster mothers footsteps move away and she sighs in relief.

"Kids have you seen Mini, she seems to have disappeared. She needs a bath." Lena calls to the boys who are outside. A round of no's come from the boys and Mini smiles in relief.

" _My hiding spot is a good one, no one will think to look for me here."_ Rylan thought as she smiled, even though she was shaking like a leaf.

Everyone was now looking for the little blonde, the mothers were becoming extremely worried that they had lost the little girl they were suppose to be caring for. Lena being a typical mom was worrying about the terrifying possibilities that could have happened to the little girl.

The cupboard door to where Rylan is opens and she comes face to face with Jesus. The little girls eyes are wide and filled with tears that are now falling like rivers. She was still shaking like a leaf and she was scared to death.

"No bath, no bath." Rylan cries hysterically as Jesus picks her up from out of the cupboard. Little tan hands cling to his neck and little legs wrap around his waist.

"MOMS!" Jesus calls. Rylan kicks and struggles to get him to let go of her, she didn't want a bath.

"Mini." Rylan hears Lena gasp. In an instant Jesus transfers the little blonde into Lenas arms, Rylan struggles to get out of her arms and away from her.

"Hey shhh Mini. Its alright baby girl. Mama has you." Mini is crying hysterically as she tries to escape her foster mothers embrace.

"No bath, no bath, no bath." Rylan chants through her heavy flowing tears.

"Hey hey hey, Mini. Sweets are you ok? Come to Mommy." Rylan now clings onto Lena like her life depended on it. She was not letting Stef put her in a bath. Stef places her hand on Rylans back and feels the girl tense and cling to Lena tighter.

"Mini." Stef tried to soothe her but she wouldn't be soothed.

"Callie!" Stef called knowing that Callie was the only one that would be able to soothe the crying girl. It seems that Callie and Rylan had a strong bond. Hearing her name being called, Callie was running down the stairs. Seeing a hysterical little blonde in the arms of her Mama she instantly scooped the little girl into her arms. Rylan seemed to sense Callies presence and immediately relaxed and calmed down a little.

Heading upstairs, Callie continued to rub the back of the little blonde, calming her down so that her tears were slowing and her crying was now just hiccups.

"Hey kid, why the tears?" Callie sits on her bed and eases Rylan back to look at her. The little girls face is all red and tear streaked, her eyes are all bloodshot and she has snot trails. Callie swipes the hair from Rylans sticky face before planting a kiss to the girls head.

"No bath." Callie was able to just catch the very quiet whisper from the hiccuping little girl.

"Stef and Lena only want to get you clean, do you want to go to sleep smelly?" Rylan shakes her head no and sniffles a little.

"No bath." Her voice again in a very quiet whisper.

"Ok no bath, but you have to tell me why you don't want a bath." Callie watches intently as Rylan bites her lip.

"Bath hurts." Callie gives Rylan a confused look.

"Why do they hurt baby? I love baths, they don't hurt me."

"Number 6 foster daddy gave me a bath and it made my skin red and hot. I hurt for a long time after. I don't like baths, I don't like baths. Don't put me in the bath." Rylans hysterical crying started again and she ended up burying her face into Callies neck. Callie was a little surprised at the amount of words Rylan had just used. A knock on the door makes Callie look up and allows them to enter.

"Mini, tell Stef and Lena what you told me." Callie rubs Rylans back and she shakes her head no. Callie sighs, rubbing the girls shaking back before looking up at her moms.

"One of her foster dads put her in boiling hot baths that made her skin red and hot. She says she hurt for a long time after." Rylan nods into Callie shoulder, confirming what Callie said, is what she said.

"Mini, Lena and I we won't hurt you. Callie has baths, I have baths, even Lena has baths. Baths feel nice if its the right temperature." Stef explains. Rylan shakes her head no and Stef sighs. Lena wanted to grab Rylan and make all the pain and her past go away so she doesn't feel scared at all. She knew she couldn't do that, just like she wanted to do for Callie when they first got her. All that Lena knew to do was love her, she will always love her family.

"How about a shower then baby girl?" Lena finally asks. Rylan sniffles, leans back and looks at Callie. Callie smiles at her and nods. Rylan faces Lena and Stef and nods.

"Can mommy get a hug from her Mini?" Stef asks Rylan. Lena and Stef had given up on correcting themselves with the mom title. It just came out naturally with the little girl just like it comes out naturally with the other kids. No point changing. Rylan hadn't noticed either, she had been listening to the other kids call them mom and mama and so it had stuck in her head.

Rylan looks from Lena to Stef, each has a smile on their faces. Jumping out of Callies lap, Rylan run over to Mari's bed where Lena and Stef are sitting. She pounces into Stefs lap and hugs her. Stef lets out a relieved sigh and a single tear as she hugs the little girl to her chest.

"Im sorry baby, Mommy is so sorry" Stef whisper to Rylan.

"Can Mama have a hug too?" Rylan smiles and reaches over to Lena. Lena pulls Rylan off of Stefs lap and into her own mama bear hug. Rylan sighs and smiles into the neck of her tanned foster mother.

"Ill leave you too it." Callie goes to stand up but Stef shakes her head.

"You stay here, we will take her to our room. Can you get everyone into your room please? We need to talk." Stef says standing up, kissing Callies temple before following her wife and littlest daughter to the master bedroom, hopefully they can get the little girls hair clean.

 **Im enjoying writing this and I hope you like it so far.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **More to come.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE STORY DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME.**


	9. CH 7 - Beach

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **SO I HAVE NOTICED THAT A FEW OF YOU WANT TO SEE RYLAN BE COMFORTED BY THE MOMS WHEN RYLAN IS SICK, OR HAVE RYLAN BE SICK IN GENERAL. SO I WILL BE ADDING THAT IN WHEN I CAN, I JUST HOPE THAT WHEN I DO WRITE A CHAPTER ON THAT, THAT IT COMES OUT ALRIGHT, IF NOT I AM SORRY.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Previously:**

" _Im sorry baby, Mommy is so sorry" Stef whisper to Rylan._

" _Can Mama have a hug too?" Rylan smiles and reaches over to Lena. Lena pulls Rylan off of Stefs lap and into her own mama bear hug. Rylan sighs and smiles into the neck of her tanned foster mother._

" _Ill leave you too it." Callie goes to stand up but Stef shakes her head._

" _You stay here, we will take her to our room. Can you get everyone into your room please? We need to talk." Stef says standing up, kissing Callies temple before following her wife and littlest daughter to the master bedroom, hopefully they can get the little girls hair clean._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wash her hair tomorrow?" Lena nodded at her wife as they lay their sleeping foster daughter in the middle of the bed. Rylan had fallen asleep after her crying fit in the girls room. The moms didn't want to wake her as she was sleeping peacefully.

Lena and Stef headed towards the girls room where they knew their older children would be waiting for them. Callie and Mariana were sitting on Marianas bed while Jude, Brandon and Jesus lounged on Callies bed and the floor.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Brandon asked raising an eyebrow as Stef sat on Marianas bed next to Callie and Lena sat on Callies bed next to Jesus and Jude.

"Yeah, Mama and I have realised that we haven't actually talked to you about Rylan living with us. We are sorry for just springing it on you. Now is the time for you to voice your opinions." Stef looked around at all of her kids.

"Well I like having her here, Im not the youngest anymore and its pretty cool to be an older brother for once." Jude spoke up after a bit. Lena leant over and kissed his cheek making Jude blush.

"Thank you buddy, Anyone else want to say anything?"

"Is she replacing Frankie?" Lena and Stef were taken back as their oldest daughter spoke up. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie to comfort her before looking at each of her children individually.

"No, no definitely not. No one is replacing Frankie. Yes We miss Frankie a lot but Rylan isn't here to fill her place and take over. There is enough love for Frankie and Rylan. Do you undestand? We can never replace Frankie." Lena voiced to her children as she got nods from everyone.

"We want her to stay Mom, she fits in very well and we like having her here. Plus shes fun and cute." Mariana spoke for the group and a round of nods were given to the moms. Both Lena and Stef smiled, How lucky they were to have such caring children.

"Thankyou." Lena whispered.

"Group hug?" Jesus offered, knowing that his moms would probably feel like one. Giggles filled the room as everyone got to the floor where Brandon sat and all formed a group hug.

"Alright babies off to bed." Stef announced after the group hug. The kids each kissed their moms goodnight before hopping into bed as Stef headed to her room while Lena finished kissing the kids goodnight.

"I guess its time?" Lena said as she saw Stef walk out of their room holding Rylans file in her hand. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it Stef nodded and followed her wife down the stairs after closing the bedroom door carefully, as to not wake the little girl up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Im afraid Stef." Lena and Stef were seated at the dining table staring at the file before them. The file that contained the information, the entire recorded life of the little girl so far. Lenas words were met with silence as they both continued to stare at the file.

"Im going to make us some Tea" Stef got up and set about making a tea for each of them. She had a feeling they were going to need it. Something deep inside Stefs gut told her that there wont be all rainbows and sunshine in Rylans file, like there was something really wrong with what they were going to read, yet she couldn't put her finger on it till she read the file.

"We can't put it off any longer Stef." Lena said nervously before taking a sip of the tea her wife had just sat down in front of her. Stef nodded slowly before pulling the file infront of her and slowly opening it.

"Here goes nothing." Stef whispered blowing out a breath of air as the two began to read the file.

FOSTER CARE FILE INFORMATION.

GIVEN NAMES: Rylan Elizabeth

SURNAME: Unknown

D/O/B: 2007

GENDER: Female

MOTHER: Unknown

FATHER: Unknown

SIBLINGS: Unknown

EYE COLOUR: Blue

HAIR COLOUR: dirty blonde

ALERGIES: Penicillin

Bees

Arrival of child into Foster system:

2010 – age 3 - Child Found wandering around in an ally, immediately placed into foster care until family is found.

Looking over at Stef after reading the first page, Lena couldn't believe what she had just read.

"She has the same middle name as me." Lena was a little excited about that. Stef smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Bill did say there was a lot of information missing from her file and that if we could fill in the blanks he would really appreciate it." Stef replied

"Rylans whole identity is missing thats more then a lot, that is really unexplainable." Lena was really shocked that nothing about the girl was found. A whole identity not in the system. Leaning over and kissing Lena on the cheek again, Stef turned the page over and the two continue to read.

#1 FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Holloway

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Jemma and Boyd

children: None

Childs age at time of arrival: 3 YRS

Childs age of time of departure: 3 YRS 

Notes:

Taken from couple at the couples request after a couple of months.

Child not social, no interaction

"Well that would have been the first foster home. Rylan would have been scared, I mean wouldn't you if you were placed with strangers." Lena said wiping away a single tear. How could anyone just think that a child that had been found wandering around an ally would be all happy?

#2

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Archer

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Harry and Mavis

children: Three – no longer living at home.

Child age at time of arrival: 3 YRS

Child age at time of departure: 3 YRS

Notes:

Child removed after death of foster father.

three months with family

"Well thats two homes in a space of a year so far. I understand MRS Archer not being able to look after Rylan after the death of her husband but the Holloway family, seriously." Stef said before taking a long drink of her tea and running a hand through her hair with a sigh. She was afraid of how many more foster homes Rylan had been in and what the excuse for her leaving was.

"Read more or should we call it a night?" Stef looked at Lena. She could see the exhaustion pouring off of her wife but she didn't want to push. Stef had seen so many things in her line of work and could be tough but her own kids were another thing. Her wife was different however, she was more loving and strong in her own way and affected her more.

Running a hand up and down Lenas back for comfort, Lena lent to the side and rested her head on her wifes shoulder.

"Im really afraid Stef. I mean shes so young Stef, im just afraid of what I am going to read. I um I would like to read one more page before we go to bed and snuggle with Mini." Lena said clasping Stefs right hand in her left.

"Alright my love." Turning the page they read another foster home.

#3

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Thatcher

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Henry and Georgina

children: Emily

Child age at time of arrival: 3

Child age at time of departure: 4

Notes:

family could no longer care for child.

Four months with family

"Alright lets go to bed. I can't think about this anymore." Lena said before she sighed and stood up. Rylan had been with three foster families within a year, Lena just couldn't understand how the little girl in their bed could be handed back so easily. Taking her wifes hand Lena pulled Stef along ,after turning out all the lights downstairs and locking the door, the two headed to their room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun streaming through a crack in the curtains woke Stef up before the alarm. 6.00am lit up in red was what Stef turned her head and read. She sighed and stretched a little. She didn't have to be up for another 15 minutes or so, turning over she closed her eyes and reached a hand out to pull her wife towards her.

"Mmmm. This is nice." Lena whispered sleepily as she scooted back so Stef was spooning her. Stef kissed lenas temple and sighed. Breathing in the scent that was just her wife. The two moms relaxed a little, taking in the silence that was usually chaotic with 6 kids.

"Lena wheres Mini?" Stef shot up after a few minutes remembering that they had 6 kids, one who was suppose to be asleep in their bed between them. Lena shot up aswell and sighed in relief as the little blonde walked slowly out of the bathroom, her movements slow from her sleep.

"Hey baby girl." Stef said as she lifted the sleepy looking child up onto the bed between them. Rylan had been to the toilet and was still very tired. All she wanted to do was sleep forever.

Mumbling something that Stef or Lena couldn't catch, Rylan cuddled up to Lenas body and fell asleep immediately. Kissing Rylans head, Lena tucked the blanket around the little girl and slowly ran an arm up and down the girls back.

"Still getting use to a little one, aren't we." Lena chuckled when Stef sighed and flung herself back onto her pillow with a groan.

"Well since we are both awake, am I getting your parents or are you?" Stef whispered stretching her muscles out, being careful not to wake the child in the bed. Lena chuckled and then winced at hearing Stefs bones crack.

"Ummm can you, if thats alright. I can get the food ready and the kids can sort out the stuff we need to bring." Stef nodded turning off the alarm that they didn't need anymore.

"Alright lets go get a move on. We will leave Mini in here to finish sleeping, we can wash her hair after the beach, no point doing it this morning when she will just get sand and salt in her hair." Lena nodded and slowly moved herself off of the bed and headed into the bathroom as Stef got changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you think Moms will let me go out with Matt tonight?" Mariana said looking at Callie as the two got changed into their bathing suits. Callie was in a bright blue bikini with a white surf shirt and bright blue board shorts over the top.

Mariana had chosen a red bikini with a orange/red coloured sundress over the top. Both girls were almost ready.

"Mari, let me put it this way. Moms will probably say no, but if Wyatt and I come then maybe they will say yes. All we have to do is ask." Mariana sighed and flopped down onto her bed.

"They still think we are babies when it comes to dating." Callie chuckled and flung a towel at Mariana.

"They just want what is best for us and to keep us safe. Mini is the baby after all and so we have to act more grown up and If moms can see that then there is a chance we can start dating. I mean im almost 17 and your almost 16, we should be allowed to date by now." Mariana nodded.

"You girls breakfast is on the table." Brandon had knocked and let the girls know. Both saying they will be down in a moment.

"Alright, lets go have some fun. Afterall its family day. We can discuss it with moms tonight. Deal?" Callie said giving her sister a raised eyebrow. Mariana rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Deal." Both chuckled and made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen, ready to have some breakfast and start the family beach day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Jude, Callie and Mini in the car with Mama. Your going to pick up Wyatt and meet us at the beach. Brandon, Jesus and Mari in the car with me, we are heading to the airport to pick up Grams and grandpa. Lets go." Stef ordered after the cars were packed with the things they needed for the beach.

Lena scooped up a sleepy looking Mini from the sofa and settled her on her hip before casting a look at Stef before following the kids to the cars.

Stef watched as Mini yawned and rubbed her eyes from Lenas shoulder. The little girl had been sleepy and non interactive since she had woken up. Stef knew Lenas glance was one of worry, they would just have to keep an eye on her for the day.

"Alright troops, to the airport." Stef said buckling in and pulling out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena, Wyatt, Mini, Callie and Jude pulled up at the beach and got out when Sharon spotted the car and was heading their way.

The 6 of them had spread out the blankets, put up the umbrella, placed the picnic basket and cooler on the side under the umbrella by the time Stef and the others had arrived.

Callie and Wyatt were entertaining Mini while Jude sat on the blanket under the umbrella with Lena. Mini was still unsure of Wyatt and stuck close to Callie, observing him.

"Mom, Daddy." A smile lit Lenas face as her parents, kids and wife headed towards them. Lena stood up and embraced her mom and dad, each giving her a kiss to the forehead and hug.

"How was your flight?" Lena said escorting them to the blanket after wrapping her arms around her wifes waist. Stef pecked Lenas cheek as she watched the kids all muck around in the sand with Wyatt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lena sat on a blanket under the umbrella with her mother and mother in law. She couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on her face at the sight of her wife with their children. Lena loved her, she loved when Stefs maternal instincts kick in and she plays around with the children.

"Stef is so good with them. I always thought Brandon would be her one and only." Sharon says looking out at the kids, Wyatt, Stuart and Stef. Lena chuckled and nodded

"That is one of the many reasons why I love her. I mean she gave me a perfect life and perfect kids, our family is perfect." The smile never leaving Lenas face.

"Whats Rylans story?" Dana asked looking intrigued at Mini. Lena sighed.

"We have only read a few pages of her file but, her name is Rylan Elizabeth. From what we read she went into foster care at 3 and was in 3 foster homes within a year. We haven't finished reading her file but Im just scared to read more." Lena explained as her eyes never left the little girl.

Stef was kneeling on the sand, Mini on her lap, while Stuart, Mari, Wyatt, Callie, Jude, Jesus and Brandon built sand castles.

"Only time will tell darling." Lena nodded to Sharon before turning back to watch the others.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mini, don't you want to build a castle?" Stef asked her youngest as she watched Stuart and the other kids build. The only thing Mini did in response was turn around and bury her face in Stefs neck. Stef sighed and looked over at Lena and their mothers.

"Alright, im going to take Mini here back to Mama. Ill be right back." Stef announced to her kids, situating Mini on her hip and heading over to her wife.

"Hey babe. Hey Mini. Having fun?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. Stef knelt on the blanket in front of their moms and Lena.

"Someone here doesn't want to play, she rather hide is my neck. Don't you mini?" Stef tickle her sides but she doesn't laugh, she just squirms. Stef lets out a sigh.

"Come her baby girl." Lena reaches her hands out and scoops Mini into her arms, Mini goes without hesitation, burring her face in Lenas neck. Stef leans over and kisses Lena before heading back to her other children, Wyatt and father in law.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shes adorable Lena." Dana said with a big smile on her face, looking at the newest child in her daughters life. Lena smiled and rubber a hand up and down Minis bather clad back as she kissed the top of the little girls head.

"She is." Lena smiled proudly looking over at her mother.

"Do you want to go in the water baby?" Lena asked after a while. She had been talking away to her mom and mother in law until she saw that everyone else was heading into the water.

Minis head looked up and around from her spot in Lenas neck before her eyes landed on Stef. Mini nodded hesitantly and stood from Lenas lap. She was looking at the water where Stef and the others were but she was hesitant to go.

"Lena come." Mini whispered. It wasn't a question but more of a demand. Mini wanted Lena right now and, Lena seeming to understand nodded and stood taking the little girls hand.

"Im going swimming with the kids." Lena said to her mother and mother in law as she grabbed Minis hand headed towards the water where her wife, children and father were playing with Wyatt.

"Room for two more?" Stef smiled and nodded. She walked up to Lena and gave her a quick kiss before squatting infront of Rylan with a smile.

"You want to swim do you, baby girl?" Stef said with a smile. Rylan gripped Lenas hand tighter but slowly nodded to her Blonde foster mother. Stef smiled and held her hands out, waiting for her Mini me to come to her. Hesitantly, Mini let go of Lenas hand and walked into the older blondes outstretched arms.

What Stef didn't expect was the little girl to cling tightly to Stef neck and have her legs wrapped around her waist so tight. Raising an eyebrow at Lena, Stef walked slowly out into the water. With each step, Minis arms and legs tightened around Stefs body and she was tense.

"Hey, its alright, mommy has you. I wont let anything happen to you, your safe." Stef whispered as she rubbed the little girls back. Mini had heard Stef but didn't respond. She was holding on for dear life but her focus was on the kids playing a game.

Callie sat on Wyatts shoulders, Mariana sat on her Jesus's shoulders while Jude sat on Brandons. Each were trying to knock the other off and Mini found it very entertaining to watch.

"Do you want to sit on my shoulders baby girl?" Rylan hesitantly nodded and let out a squeak as she was swung up onto Stef shoulders. Stef laughed at the little squeak that came out of the little girls mouth and then the way Rylan clinged onto Stefs head like it was her lifeline.

"Not so tight squirt, your gonna squish my head and make me look funny."

"You already look funny mom." Jesus said before ducking away from Brandon and Jude who were trying to knock Mariana of Jesus's shoulders. Stef raised her eyebrow at her son as everyone including Mini and Lena laughed.

"Oh I see how it is." Stef pulled Mini from her shoulders and began to tickle the little girl. The little blondes whole body shook from her laughter and she wriggled around trying to get away from the tickling hands of her foster mother.

"Mommy stop."

 **Nawwwww, cute bonding.**

 **Read and Reciew please**

 **More to come so Enjoy.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE STORY DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME.**


	10. CH 8 - Princess

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Previously:

" _Oh I see how it is." Stef pulled Mini from her shoulders and began to tickle the little girl. The little blondes whole body shook from her laughter and she wriggled around trying to get away from the tickling hands of her foster mother._

" _Mommy stop."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy Stop." Rylan had giggled out.

Stefs hands stopped moving as those two words fell from the little girls mouth. Everyone had actually stopped and were now staring at a red faced, panting little blonde.

"Stef, bathroom." Rylan hadn't even realised everyone had stopped having fun and were just staring at her. The two words had just slipped out like it was natural and she didn't realise she had done it.

"Ah yeah sure Mini. Lets go." Stef snapped out of her daze and headed up to the shore where her smiling wife was waiting. Lena had heard and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face at hearing the little blonde call her wife Mommy. Lena couldn't wait for the day when Mini called her Mama, but right now all that mattered was that Rylan felt safe.

"Mom come be on my team." Jude called out to Stef. Lena smiled and took Mini from Stefs arms.

"Go, I got her." Stef pecked Lena on the lips and headed back into the water.

"Alright, bathroom baby girl." Lena said setting the little girl on the floor and grabbing a hold of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Water after?" Mini looked up at Lena as they waited in line to use the bathroom.

"Of course sweetie. We will use the bathroom and then we will go join mom and the others back in the water." Mini smiled at Lenas explanation.

"Hey Mama." Came the voice of Mariana. Both Mini and Lena looked over at Mariana as she came and stood beside them in the line.

"Hey Miss Thing. You need the bathroom aswell?" Mariana nodded and ruffled Minis hair.

Mini stared at her surroundings as her foster mother and foster sister talked together. She really needed to use the bathroom and the line was taking forever.

Mini couldn't help but giggle at a few people wearing the most weirdest clothes or the people with pink, red or blue hair.

"Princess." Mini froze in her spot and looked over to where the voice was coming from. She gulped and took off. All she could hear was laughing. That sound would always be in her mind, no mater where she was. It haunted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama where did Mini go?" Mariana asked looking around after remembering her little foster sister was suppose to be here with them. Lena looked around with wide eyes after not finding the little girl standing beside her.

"We need to get Mom." Mariana looked frightened as she and Lena raced back to where the others were.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Mariana yelled as she headed in their direction. Stef looked up and over at the panicky voice of her daughter. Stef knew that something was wrong after seeing Mariana and Lena run over without Mini.

Stef bolted out of the water with the others in tow. She embraces Lena and Mariana fearing the worse.

"Calm down, tell me what happened? Wheres Mini?" Stef asked looking at the two of them. Mariana was sniffling and Lena looked pale.

"Mari and I were talking and then we looked over at Mini and she was gone. We don't know where she is Stef. What if someone took our baby?" Lena was hyperventilating. Stef motioned for her father in law to take Lena into his arms while Jesus took Mariana into his.

"Alright we will go in small groups to search. Brandon and Jude go together. Callie and Wyatt go together. Jesus and Mariana go together. Dana and Mom go together and Lena and Stewart Go together and search around and ask people. Meet back here in half hour. Ill go this way." They all nodded and took off. Stef ran a hand down her face before walking off.

She desperately needed to find the little blonde. Being a cop, she had seen it all. She knew that time was of the essence when it came to missing children. She would be darned if she was going to let anything happen to her little girl.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a little girl, light brown almost blonde hair, Blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue swim shirt over a black one piece." Stef asked a random couple walking. The couple said no and continued walking. Stef sighed and continued her search.

"Where are you baby girl?" Stef whispered as she continued looking.

Xxxxxxxx

"Rylan!" Callie called as she and Wyatt walked around the toilet area searching for Mini.

"Have you seen a little girl in a dark blue swim shirt. She has blonde hair." Callie asked a group of teenage girls. They all shook their heads and Callie thanked them before Joining Wyatt and continuing their search.

"Ive seen what happens when missing children never get found. Moms will be distraught. We have to find her." Callie was becoming very worried and panicking as her head moved back and forward scanning the areas as they walked.

"Callie, calm down. We will find her. We will find her...Now lets go." Wyatt hugged and whispered to Callie before walking in the same direction together on the look out for the little blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Lena could do was sob. Her little foster daughter that she deep down really wanted apart of her family has gone missing under her watch. She doesn't know what she will do if anything happened to her.

"What if we don't find her daddy? I can't lose another baby." Lena cried before her father wrapped her up in his arms and rubbed her back.

"She could have wondered off, I know you did that a few times, making your mother and I worried. Don't think the worst ok?" Lena nodded before engulfing Mariana who had just walked over to them with Jesus in tow.

"No luck?" Jesus asks his grandfather while his Mama and sister cry together. Stewart just shakes his head and pats Jesus's shoulder.

"We will find her." Stewarts voice was strong and encouraging. It made Jesus believe that his little foster sister would be safe and alright.

"We should head back to the meeting spot." Jesus announced and everyone nodded and the four of them headed back to see if there was any news or sightings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thankyou for your help anyway." Callie sounded defeated as she asked yet another couple if they had seen Rylan.

"Callie!...That women over there said she saw a little blonde matching Rylans description running towards the car park." Wyatt explained out of breath before they both raced towards the car park. Deep down Callie had a feeling. A feeling she couldn't place but she knew shes had the same feeling before but she didn't know when.

"Mini!" Callie called. People were looking at her but she didn't care. She just wanted to find her little foster sister.

"C c callie." A small voice whispered out. Callies head moved around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Mini baby, where are you?" Callie called as she walked around with Wyatt. All of a sudden a gush of blonde hair pummelled into her stomach and clung to her legs.

"Oh god. We thought you were taken." Callie let a tear fall from her eye as she picked the blonde up and hugged her very tightly.

"I want Mama." Callie smiled into the blondes hair. This was the first time Mini had called Lena Mama and Lena wasn't here to hear it.

"Im betting Mama and Mommy are scared and would love a hug from their baby." Mini nodded into Callies neck. Callie was grateful that Mini wasn't kidnapped but she couldn't help wonder why the little blonde had run off.

"Lets go find your Moms." Wyatt said as he led Callie and Mini towards the meeting point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lena calm down honey. We will find her. Im going to call the station and tell them we have a missi..." Stef was cut off as she saw Callie and Wyatt head over. Lena turned to where her wife was looking and she let out a sigh of relief.

"My baby." Lena whispered as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She thought she had lost her little girl. She has thought the worst and now her little girl was safe and sound in her oldest daughters arms.

"MAMA." Mini yelled as Callie set Mini on the ground letting the little blonde run towards Lena. Lenas heart jumped at hearing the little girl call her Mama. Bending down onto her knees waiting for the little girl to run into them. As soon as Rylan was in her arms she hugged her with all her might, praying that she would never lose the little girl again.

"Mama,mama." Rylan cried into Lenas neck mumbling Mama the whole time. Lena had tears of relief running down her face as she held her little girl. Standing up with Rylan still in her arms she walked over to Stef and embraced her. The three of them hugging and crying tears of relief and happiness.

"Please, lets go home." Lena asked, well more like begged. She couldn't deal with anymore today. Stef nodded and they all started gathering their gear, not once did Mini let go of Lena and Lena was more then happy to hold on to her little girl. She wanted to hold her little girl forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mariana and Callie agreed that tonight wasn't the night to ask about going out with Matt and Wyatt. Their moms had to much going on today that they decided to wait to ask them.

The kids had gone to bed without any dramas after dinner, all glad that Rylan was safe and sound. Rylan had clung to Lena since the beach and only let go when they washed her hair under the bath tap. Although she had pushed both moms out of the bathroom so she could shower herself which the Moms found very odd but didn't question it.

Rylan had fallen asleep in Lenas arms watching a movie and was now sleeping peacefully in their bed upstairs.

Sharon had gone home straight from the beach, while Dana and Stewart headed off to their hotel.

Rylan hadn't said one word and the moms really wanted to know why she ran. They would have to wait for the morning.

"I want to adopt her. Today just proved how much I love her. I was so scared that I would never see her again." Lena said as she cuddled into her wife as they sat on the sofa in the living room sipping on wine. Stef kissed Lenas forehead and rubber her back.

"Ill call Bill in the morning." Stef whispered. Lena heard it and sat up straight. Her eyes looking deeply into her wifes.

"Yeah?" Stef nodded and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as Lenas smile lit the room with how big it was. Stef loved seeing her wife happy and to see that big smile plastered on the women of her dreams face, meant the world to her.

"Yeah. Rylan Elizabeth Adams Foster has a ring to it, don't you think?" Lena smile got wider as she nodded. Reaching up and locking her lips with her wifes, she couldn't be anymore happier.

"We haven't given her the present yet? I think we should give it to her in the morning but right now we need to read more of her file." Stefs voice came out in a whisper. Lena sighed. She needed to know what has happened to her little girl before she could fully help the girl heal. Although she really didn't want to know what happened to her baby, she needed to know, if that makes sense.

"Grab the rest of the wine." Lena said. If she was going to read the rest of the file, she was going to need some liquid courage. Stef nodded as she headed into the kitchen and returned with the file and wine setting them on the coffee table and taking her seat again.

"Ok, you ready?" Lena nodded slowly and reached for the file. Taking a deep breath she opened it.

#4

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Trager

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Mike and Jill

children: Luke

Tommy

Child age at time of arrival: 4

Child age at time of departure: 4

Notes:

no longer able to care for child.

Three months with family

"It doesn't mention the food poisoning or anything." Lena noticed until she remembered that they hadn't discovered it till she came to them.

"We have to add to it." Stef said getting up and grabbing a note pad from the kitchen along with a pen and making a note of the food poisoning and sticking it in the file.

#5

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Marks

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Lawson and Evette

children: none

Child age at time of arrival: 4

Child age at time of departure: 6

Note:

considered adoption

Left the country on family emergency, decided to live over there.

18 months with family

"That one wasn't that bad. 18 months, they must have really like having her there and wanting to adopt her." Stef nodded, at least she was safe for 18 months, well hopefully.

#6

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Holiday

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Ivan and Maria

children: none

Child age at time of arrival: 6

Child age at time of departure: 6

Note:

didn't have enough room and financial status wasn't right

4 months with family

"So they were the ones that gave her the scolding hot water baths." Lena was angry after reading that the holiday family had her for 4 months but didn't have the room. Surely that was suppose to be checked during visits.

"Write down the hot water scolding baths." Lena said flipping the page. Stef nodded writing notes down but she looked over at Lena quickly as a gasp came from Lenas mouth. Lenas face paled and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Honey, whats the matter?" Stef tried to get Lenas attention but all Lena could do was stare at the file. Following Lenas gaze, Stef also paled before she turned red. She was angry and scared at the same time.

#7

FOSTER CARE RECORDS OF CHILD: Rylan

FOSTER FAMILY NAME: Olmstead

CASE WORKER: Bill Harrington

Fosters: Lucy and Kevin **(AN: I made the names up, I dont know their real names)**

children: Liam

Child age at time of arrival: 6

Child age at time of departure: 6

Notes:

two months with family

removed via police protection.

"Oh my gosh." Lenas hand went to her mouth and she was looking at Stef.

"She was removed because Callie confessed. Thank god." Stef was relieved, but anything could have happened within the two months she was there.

"We have to talk to her. He could have hurt her. Should we tell Callie?"

"Should we tell Callie what?" Both women looked up at the sound of their oldest daughters voice. Both looked at each other and paled. They don't know what reaction their eldest daughter was going to have.

"What are you doing up Bug?" Stef tried to sound normal but she was angry and scared at the same time. Callie must have noticed it because she tensed.

"I was getting some water mom. Stop avoiding the question. Tell me what?" Lena and Stef looked at each other, silently having a conversation.

"Have a seat sweetie." Lena gestured to the sofa between them. Callie walked carefully towards her moms and sat between them placing her glass of water on the coffee table.

"So we were, um reading through Rylans file and we..." Lena couldn't finish her sentence so Stef finished.

"Rylan was removed with Sarah." Stef said hoping that she didn't have to mention his name. Callie frowned for a second before her eyes went wide. She grabbed the file and looked at it before she went pale and bolted for the bathroom.

Just the thought of her little sister being in that house with him made her sick. She felt hands holding her hair from her face and hands rubbing her back.

Sitting back into her moms embrace after she finished getting sick she looked at both of her moms.

"I think I know why she ran." Both moms looked at Callie with wonder and concern.

"I saw Liam at the beach today with Wyatt but he didn't see me. He was hanging around the toilet area with a few friends. What if he did something to her while she was in his home to get to me if we ever run into each other?" Callie was starting to hyperventilate. Both Moms were shocked about Callies idea and come to think bout it, it did sound plausible.

Both moms were able to calm Callie down. Callie looked up at her moms and let out a breath.

"Ill talk to her in the morning. I think I would be the best option." Both moms seemed hesitant but nodded. Callie would be the best option to get the little girl to open up.

"Alright. Go get some sleep. See you in the morning." Both Lena and Stef kissed Callie goodnight and watched her go up the stairs.

"Night moms." Was Callies reply before she was out of sight. Looking at each other, the moms sighed and slumped back onto the sofa.

They couldn't believe something like this had been exposed to them. Not two but three of their children had come into contact with such a monster. To think she had been in the house with him at such a young age scared both women.

They were scared of what Callie would find out, they were scared of what tomorrow will bring but they knew that as long as they had each other, they would be able to handle it.

 **Another chapter down**

 **What do you think happened to Rylan at the Olmstead house?**

 **Why wont Rylan let them help her shower?**

 **Who knows, continue to read and find out.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE STORY DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME.**


	11. CH 9 - Paler and paler

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

 _They couldn't believe something like this had been exposed to them. Not two but three of their children had come into contact with such a monster. To think she had been in the house with him at such a young age scared both women._

 _They were scared of what Callie would find out, they were scared of what tomorrow will bring but they knew that as long as they had each other, they would be able to handle it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena and Stef still sat on the sofa thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Lena had her head laying on Stefs shoulder and Stef had her cheek resting on her wifes head. Both tense just thinking.

"You ready to go to bed love?" Stef whispered into Lenas hair after a long silence had filled the room. With a sigh Lena sat up and nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed.

"Hey, hey hey. Love. Everything is going to be fine. Rylan is a strong and brave girl, we are so lucky to have 6 brave and strong children that are ours." Lena smiled and chuckled.

"They get that from their mom." Stef smiled widely and stood up. She looked all proud.

"Yep they sure do, check out these guns and abs." Stef said as she flexed and then raised her shirt to how off her stomach. When Stef was to busy looking at her abs, Lena hit Stef with a pillow making her stumble a bit. When Stef recovered she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"And what may I ask was that for Mrs Adams-Foster?" Lena chuckled and stood to face her wife with her hands on her hips.

"You Mrs Adams-Foster are being cocky, but I wouldn't... _(Kiss)_.. have.. _(Kiss)_... you.. _(Kiss)_.. any.. _(Kiss)_.. other... _(Kiss)_...way _(Kiss)_ ." Lena says between kisses. Stef moans and wraps her arms around her wifes waist. After they broke from their kiss, they lay their foreheads against each others and just closed their eyes basking in the closeness.

"We so need our bed back. But right now, I really need to snuggle with our little girl." Stef pulled away and nodded in understanding. Making quick work of cleaning up the wine glasses, turning off the lights and locking up the doors, the two of them headed up the stairs to bed.

Xxxxxxxx

Rylan had just woken up and seen that Lena and Stef weren't in bed. She had slowly crept out of the bed and opened the door, peering into the hallway and seeing no one.

Rylan could hear Lena and Stef talking downstairs quietly so she walked across the hall to Mari and Callies room.

"Callie, you sleeping?" Rylan whispered as she peered in and then when she got no response she edged her way into the room. Doing her best not to wake Mariana up.

"Callie." Rylan whispered and gently shook Callie, hoping to wake her. Callie stirred and cracked one eye open.

"Mini?" Callie whispered quietly, her voice laced with sleep.

"Callie." Minis voice was scared and shaky. Callie sat up slowly and pulled the little girl into her arms. Straight away Rylans arms wrapped around Callies neck, she was holding on for dear life.

"Why didn't you wake moms?" Callie glanced at her nightstand and then it hit her, Moms probably were downstairs talking still.

"They talking." Was the only reply Callie got from the little blonde. Callie sighed and just rocked Mini, hoping she would fall asleep so she could put her back to bed.

Callie was desperate for answers to the questions that swarmed her head, but right now wasn't the right time to ask Mini. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs Callie stood from the bed and settled Rylan on her hip as she headed out of her room to meet her moms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" Stef swore as she kicked her toe on one of the stairs.

"Stef!" Lena scolded but couldn't help but chuckle as her wife winced and shook her foot out. Heading into her room Lena shook her head and disappeared out of sight.

"Moms."

"Go back to bed bug, I just kicked my toe." Stef said without looking up. Lena then appeared looking frightened until she spotted Mini in Callies arms. Letting out a sigh and bringing her hand up to her heart, Lena felt relieved for the second time that day.

"There you are." Lena walked over and plucked Mini out of Callies arms and situated her on her own hip.

"She woke me up, she looked scared." Callie said walking over to stand next to Lena as Stef finished rubbing her saw toe that she had kicked on the stairs.

"Did you have a nightmare baby girl?" Mini nodded and hid her face in Lenas neck whilst letting out a yawn.

"Go to bed bug, we got this." Stef kissed Callies temple before Callie hugged Lena and Rylan before returning to her own room.

"Alright, lets go to bed." Lena and Stef walked into their room and placed Rylan in the centre of the bed before sliding in on each side of her.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare Mini?" Rylan shook her head no and turned away from Stef to snuggle into Lenas neck. Stef sighed and kissed the back of minis Head before snuggling in behind Mini, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Night Lena, Night Mini." Both said goodnight as Stef closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mini, come on. Go to sleep." Stef was tired and Mini had yet to fall to sleep after tucking her in after her nightmare.

"No sleep." Mini said strongly as she looked at the ceiling and crossed her arms defiantly. She was determined to not sleep. She didn't want more nightmares.

Stef sighed and ran a hand down her face. She just wanted to sleep and after todays events and what will be going on tomorrow, all she wanted was a decent night sleep. Mini had other ideas though.

"Baby girl, come here and cuddle mama. Mama wants some Mini cuddles so she can sleep." Lena held her arm out, waiting for mini to come into her arms. Sighing, Mini rolled over and snuggled into Lena, she wasn't going to sleep though.

"Stef Maybe you should get that thing, probably help her sleep?" Lena said after a while. Lena could tell Stef was getting more impatient due to the lack of sleep and so she had to do something.

"Yeah alright, good idea. Hey Mini, do you remember when Mama and I went shopping with you to get new clothes?" Stef asked the little girl. Mini nodded and yawned a little, that was a good sign.

"No pinks." Lena and Stef chuckled remembering the battle of the no pink war.

"Yes well, Mama and I got you a surprise." Minis eyes went a little wider as she turned to look at Stef. She looked rather intrigued as Stef got out of bed and went over to the walk in robe in the room. Minis eyes followed Stefs movements.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Rylan squealed out as Stef placed the Transformers Plush toy in Rylans lap. Stef and Lena shushed her, they hoped she didn't wake the others.

Ryaln giggled and hugged her new toy tightly. Both moms enjoyed the delight on her face, they were happy that she was happy.

"Do you like it?" Lena asked smiling.

"Mine?" Rylan looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow. Lena chuckled and nodded.

"Yes baby girl. Its yours to keep forever." Rylans thousand watt smile brought tears to the moms eyes. Tears of happiness.

Rylan fell asleep half an hour later, Bumble bee, or as she called It Bee safely tucked between Lena and Rylan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Callie-Q." Callie smiled at her Mama as she took a seat at the table and dished herself up some of the fruit salad. Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude were already sitting at the table. It was a sunday morning and the kids had school tomorrow so they were going to make use of the day.

"Mama, where's mom and Rylan?" Jude asked after swallowing a piece of strawberry he had just shoved in his mouth.

"Rylan had nightmares last night so shes just laying in the bed, Mom was in the shower and the two of them will be down soon. Getting his answer, Jude nodded and continued to munch on his breakfast.

"Hey my babies." Stef greeted her children before walking over to peck her wife on the lips. A chorus of hey mom filled the room and then the clanging of dishes started up again.

Lena gave Stef a look and Stef pointed up stairs. Lena nodded, not needing anymore information she looked over at Callie and Callie nodded. She was going to talk to Rylan after everyone had headed out.

"Alright, Plans for today?" Lena asked at she and Stef took a seat at the table.

"Mari and I are going to go practice and hang with the band." Brandon announced. Both moms nodded, ok with that plan.

"Jude, Connor and I are going to the skate park. Im teaching them to skate." Jesus said looking at Jude to see If he was still ok with that. Getting a nod from Jude, Jesus nodded a the moms.

"Ill be with Wyatt after lunch sometime." Both moms nodded, they didn't want to announce anything about Callie talking to Rylan or let the other kids know that Rylan had been in the Olmstead house.

"Alright, Mama and I are just going to be here paying bills, and doing boring adult stuff." The kids laughed at that and shook their heads.

"Yeah, old people stuff is boring mom." Jude announced, both moms looked at him in mock hurt, which got smirks around the tabled.

"He did not just call us old." Stef looked at Lena with her mock hurt and offended look. Lena put her hands on her hips with her mock offended look and the two of them looked at their youngest son, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh I think he did." Lena laughed as Jude got up and bolted from the room with Stef chasing him, trying to tickle him. He had seen it in her eyes but he also knew that whenever Stef was in the playful mood like now she always tickled the kids and the best thing to do is run.

xxxxxxxx

Rylan had come down the stairs just after the tickle war had ended, everyone was out of breath and panting as they finished their breakfast.

"Hey Mini." Stef scooped mini onto her lap as Lena made a plate of breakfast up for the little one.

"Hey Mini, what you got there?" Mariana asked, spying the bumble bee toy in her sisters arms. Mini hugged her toy tighter and smiled at Lena and Stef.

"My Bee." The biggest smile that the little girl could produce was stuck on her face. The smile was so catching that everyone was now smiling.

"Mom and I got it for her when we went shopping but we hadn't figure out the right time to give it to her. So when she had nightmares and wouldn't go to sleep we gave it to her and she settled right down and went to sleep." Stef explained kissing the top of Rylans head.

"Well you made the right choice, it is her favourite." Brandon pointed out, even though everyone already knew. He got eye rolls from Callie, Jesus and Mariana.

"Umm mom, shes eating." Jude pointed out. Everyone looked to Stefs lap where the little blonde was situated. She sat with a piece of pancake in her hand nibbling it happily. To say everyone was shocked is an understatement.

"I...um. I think she feels safe. Just like Jude and I did when we went to one of the nicer homes." Callie stated as her eyes remained glued to Rylans figure. Both moms were watching the little girl in awe, Rylan oblivious to everyone's eyes on her.

Watching the little girl that had wormed her way into her family, Callie felt proud to know her. A young girl that looked to be so innocent and loved, survived from what Callie could tell a horrible start at life. Looking at the girl who now felt comfortable and safe around her family made Callie remember back to when Jude and herself had been in a foster home that they finally felt a bit safer in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

" _Dinner is served kids." Callie and Judes current foster mom calls up the stairs where the children were currently going about their afternoon activities._

 _Callie and Jude had been living with this family for a few months now. Jude had just turned 10 and Callie 14._

 _As Callie looked up from her homework she slowly stood and gestured for Jude to do the same thing. Following his sister down the stairs, Jude followed her all the way into the kitchen and took his seat at the table._

" _Hey, Hows the homework going?" The foster mom Nancy asked as she placed a bowl of stir fry chicken and vegetables in front of both kids._

 _Nancy Andrews is a lovely woman, shes a stay at home mother/housewife and loved every minute of it. She had this mom aura about her, she was destined to be a mother. She had the heart shaped face with caramel skin, brown eyes and long wavey brown hair. She reminded Callie of her own mother._

 _Nancy is married to James Andrews, he worked a lot but when he was home, he was very nice and fatherly with his honey blonde hair, green eyes and charming smile, as Callie would think. He would try to spend his time with the kids and his wife when he wasn't working and thats what made it feel safe for Callie and Jude, enough to let their guard down, but only a little._

" _Its going great. Callie is a really good teacher. I have these homework questions that I didn't really understand but Callie showed me a easy way to solve them. I think im going to go alright on my next test." Jude announces happily before taking a bite of his food._

 _Callie sat in shock as she watched her brother eat something without her having to eat first. For once in a long time she was actually glad that her brother felt safe, maybe this would be their safe home for a while, maybe even adoption could be considered._

 _End of flashback_

That never happened though. The Andrews ended up getting pregnant after a long time of trying, that baby was their miracle child. After a long time of trying and giving up on ever having biological children, the couple were over the moon. There was a lot of joy in the Andrews house, well not from Callie and Jude who were sent packing after that news.

Callie could understand, young couples didn't want older children if they could help it. It wasn't upsetting for her but for Jude, it was. Seeing him upset made her upset. It was this house that made Callie more wary of who she trusted and let in, not just for her sake but for the sake of her own brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that good baby?" Lena rubbed Rylans back getting the little girls attention. Rylan smiled and held out a piece to Lena, who happily opened her mouth to let the little girl feed her.

"Alright we're off." Jesus and Jude got up and headed upstairs to grab there gear before heading back down to give their moms a goodbye hug and kiss. Mariana and Brandon soon followed leaving Callie, Rylan and the moms home.

"Moms?" Callie nodded in Rylans direction. Lena and Stef exchanged glances before giving the go ahead.

"Hey Mini, come outside with me." Rylan looked at Lena and Stef and they both smiled and nodded at her to go.

"Here bug, take your drinks." Callie grabbed her water bottle and Rylans kiddy bottle from Lena and the two of them headed outside, but not before Callie grabbed a picnic blanket to sit on.

Both moms exchanged glances as they watched their oldest daughter and youngest daughter head out to have a very necessary talk. Although they wished they were the ones Rylan would talk to, but they knew Callie was the best option since she had been through the same house.

Xxxxxxxx

The two of them sat on the grass outside on the picnic rug Callie had placed on the floor.

"Rylan, I want to tell you something very important." Rylan looked at Callie. The tone of her foster sisters voice was serious, she didn't know if she should be afraid or not. Nodding slowly and hugging her Bumble bee toy, Rylan waited for Callie to start.

"You know how I was in the foster care with Jude," Getting a nod from Rylan, Callie continued. " Well, Jude and I we were in a foster home about three years ago or something like that. Well they had an older boy. He was nice and he treated Jude and I really nice. He turned out mean and he hurt me a lot. What im saying i..." Callie was cut off by Rylans little voice.

"Liam." Rylan whispered as tears started to fall. Callie looked shocked but she slowly nodded.

"Rylan, what did he do to you?" Callie was upset, she tried to not show her fear but she couldn't help it.

Rylan looked into Callie watering eyes and sighed. She didn't want Callie to be upset, she didn't like it when the people she loved or liked cried.

Slowly lifting her pyjama shirt up, Rylan showed Callie exactly what Liam had done to her. Callies breath caught in her throat, she could feel the vile coming up from her stomach and threatening to exit her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she took Rylan into her arms and hugged her with all her might.

Hugging Rylan wasn't just to comfort the little girl, it was mainly to soothe herself. The monster had hurt a child, a very young child and it made her want to kill him, resurrect him and then kill him all over again.

"He wanted us to be reminded. We are his collection." Rylan sniffed as she spoke, the way she spoke that once sentence was like a robot, like it had been drilled into her mind. Callie couldn't process this information, it was killing her inside all over again.

"What did he mean?" Rylan asked after a minute or so. Callie sniffed and wiped her eyes before lifting her shirt up aswell.

"We match." Was all that Callie explained. Rylans eyes went wide and she slowly moved so her finger could trace what the monster did to Callie.

In big enough letters, LO was burned into their skin just to the left of their belly buttons. In exactly the same spot.

"Rylan, I know your scared but we need to tell moms all about this, we need L...Li...we need him to go away forever. Can you do that?" Rylan looked Callie in the eye. She searched Callies eyes, not knowing what she was looking for but she knew she could trust Callie. So taking a deep breath, Rylan nodded. Callie gave a small smile and stood up, extending a hand out for Rylan to take. Rylan picked up her transformers toy and held it tightly in one hand and grabbed Callies hand with her other.

"I wont let anyone hurt you anymore, not with me around." Callie said as the two of them walked towards the house, they would grab the blanket and drinks later. Rylan stopped and looked up at Callies face.

"Promise?" Rylan whispered. Callie nodded and knelt so she was eye level with Rylan.

"You are my baby sister, its my duty to protect my little siblings. I will protect you." Callie wiped away the single tear from her cheek before leaning in and kissing Rylan on the cheek and brushing away her tears.

"Alright, lets go." Callie said as she stood and swung Rylan up onto her hip, heading inside the house. Dreading about the conversation with her moms and what else Liam could have done to Rylan that was similar to what he did to her.

Xxxxxxx

"Moms." Callie knocked on the door to her parents room. Rylan still situated on her hip. Callie was actually glad that her moms hadn't seen or witnessed the conversation and had given them privacy to talk.

"Come in bug." Stef called as she placed a now folded shirt into the washing basket along with the other clothes and moving it to the side for the kids to come sit on the bed.

Lena and Stef sat on the bed facing the two girls. Callie was nervous and so was Rylan, the two of them were scared and both moms could sense it.

"Take a seat babies." Stef patted the bed.

Callie climbed onto the bed and sat Rylan on her lap. She realy needed Rylan with her right now otherwise she would freak out. It would be the first time she has spoken out about this part of the abuse Liam had done to her and she didn't know if she was ready, but she would do it for the sake of the little girl on her lap. Giving Rylan a kiss on the head Callie began.

"Umm, Rylan and I need to talk. You will probably need a tape recorder or something." Callie was hesitant and scared. She really didn't want to do this, Rylans little thumb stroking her hand was all the courage Callie needed.

Sensing the discomfort Lena headed down to get everyone something to drink while Stef grabbed her recorder. Holding the device in her hand Stef prayed that whatever the girls would say wasn't going to be too bad. In the back of her mind though, Stef couldn't help but think the worst.

Xxxxxxxxx

The four of them were situated on the bed. The moms at the head of the bed and the girls at the end. Rylan was clinging to Bee and trying to bury herself in Callies Body. The moms waited and watched their two girls fight inner demons before there very eyes, but couldn't do anything until they released what was on their mind. All they could do was wait and dread about what was going to come out of the girls mouths.

Stef pressed record and all that she could do now was wait and listen.

"It happened on the night he raped me..." Both moms winced internally having to remember what Callie told them about that night. They watched Callie struggle to get it out but knew she would, she is a strong and brave girl.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Callie composed herself before continuing.

"I didn't explain every detail to what he did to me. I remember after he had left the room I waited and waited, contemplating on having a shower when he came back into the room. I remember crying...

 _Flashback_

" _Oh callie baby, don't cry." Liam sat on the bed beside Callies naked body. His hands behind his back and His eyes gazing at her body and then back up to her face before smirking._

" _I came to give you a present. You gave me a good time and I want you to have something to remember this by." Callie looked at him with fear as he pulled out a knife with a burning red tip. Callie couldn't get her voice to work and she ended up making a choking sound._

" _Now this is going to sting a little, but it will be worth it trust me." Liam said moving the knife towards Callies stomach. Callie couldn't get her voice out and struggled to scream as the knife was pressed into her stomach and the smell of burning flesh filling the air made her want to vomit._

 _End of Flashback._

"I wouldn't have said anything but..." Callie trailed off, she couldn't say it. It was hard enough that she had to go through it let alone her little sister. Seeing both her moms look so distraught was enough to let the tears fall. Holding onto Rylan tighter Callie gulped and tried to voice what she wanted to say but her throat was dry and she couldn't talk again.

"Take a deep breath baby. Mama and I are here for you. We love you, both of you." Stef encouraged looking deeply into her daughters eyes. She could see her oldest daughter struggle internally and it pained her a lot to see it.

Rylan had been quiet the whole time. Hearing and feeling her big sister become upset and struggling, she decided to help her big sister out. The two words that Rylan spoke sent both mothers white as ghosts and Callie into a flood of more tears.

"We match."

"Y...y...you match?" Lena choked out through sniffles and tears. Rylan nodded. Stef composed herself enough to say something, all though it wasn't the tough mom voice they were use to hearing but a heartbroken, shocked small voice that came out of the cop instead.

"Show me." Stef really didn't want to see it and neither did Lena but she had to see it. She needed to see it to make everything seem real. Both Moms eyes were glued to their two girls.

Callie slowly pulled her top up enough to show off the brand. Both moms looked like they wanted to vomit. Their eyes were as wide as saucers and ready to jump out of their heads and run far away.

Rylan felt Callie pull her shirt up and so she did the same. This was the last straw for the moms, Instantly Lena was off the bed and bending over the toilet emptying her stomach and Stefs face was pouring tears like a downpour.

Stef leant forward, turned off the recorder and then pulled both her girls into her arms and just held them. Lena soon joined them on the bed and the four of them cuddled together, offering comfort and support to each other.

"Im hungry..." Rylans little voice whispered out after a few moments of silence. Stef, Callie and Lena let out laughs as they wiped away their tears and kissed Rylans head.

"Just like Jesus." Stef laughed out. Lena kissed her daughters on the head and then her wifes lips before scooping the little blonde into her arms.

"Lets get you fed then baby girl."

 **One of my readers fifirosepfingston suggested that I put some info from Callies other homes and so I did. Hope it was alright. If not, ill try better and im sorrry.**

 **Another chapter down, more to come so keep reading.**

 **Read and Review plz.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE STORY DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME.**


	12. CH 10 - Love mama

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

The events that had just transpired up in their room had Lenas mind going crazy. Lena had imagined the worse that could have happened to Rylan in the Olmstead house, but nothing like being branded was what ran through her mind. Lena couldn't imagine being stuck with a burn on the skin that someone had intentionally put there. A horrible reminder of something that they wanted to forget now marred the skin of two of her 6 children and it horrified her.

Lena shook her head and went back to eating her sandwich that her wife had so kindly made for her, herself, and the two girls.

Stefs thoughts were the same as that of her wifes. The two womens thoughts were on the same wave length and thats why they were such a perfect match.

The one thing on both womens minds as they watched their youngest go about eating, was that in spite of everything that has happened to her, the little girl has not got one ounce of hate in her bones. At only 7 the little girl has experienced and seen things that no 7 year old or anyone for that matter should see and yet she has a heart of gold and can see the best of everything.

"More?" Rylans voice piped up breaking both womens thoughts and zoning them back into the real world.

"Wow, you all finished Mini. You were hungry, where do put it?" Stef said tickling Minis stomach causing the little girl to laugh and giggle. Lena chuckled and grabbed Rylans plate and made her another sandwich. Callie stood up and grabbed her plate aswell putting it in the sink.

"How are you sweetie? Really?" Lena decided to ask while Stef and Rylan were busy having tickle wars.

"I don't know really. It just feel surreal. That it wasn't just me, that she could be so happy after everything she has seen and been through." Lena nodded and wrapped an arm around Callies waist bringing her into a side hug.

"We will deal with everything, you and her are not alone, we will sort it all out and do anything to get the justice that you two deserve, I promise you that baby." Callie nodded and kissed Lenas cheek.

"I love you Mama." Callie whispered.

"LOVE MAMA." Rylan yelled out, obviously hearing Callie, even though she had whispered. Lena, Stef and Callie all burst out laughing at the little girl.

"Mama loves you too baby girl." Lena walked over and kissed Rylans head and placed the sandwich down in front of the little blonde before taking a seat back at her spot to finish her own sandwich.

"What about me? Am I not loved?" Stef faked being hurt and Rylans eyes went wide, not knowing that Stef was Joking at all.

"No, no, no, Love Mommy." Rylan wrapped her arms around Stef, she didn't want to upset Stef.

"I love you too baby girl." Stef chuckled as she kissed Rylans cheek and then got her to continue eating her lunch.

"Soo, when you girls have finished your lunch, how about we go shopping for a bunk so Rylan will finally get her own bed." Stef announced as she placed her plate in the sink to wash later with the others.

"Sounds good. Im just going to go make a phone call and you need to make one aswell." Lena said as she looked at Stef. Lena had to go phone Bill about an adoption and Stef had to call work to inform them that they have a new case, Liam olmstead.

Both women grabbed their phones and headed off to make their calls while Callie sat with Rylan while she ate her lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This one?" Lena pointed out as she, Stef, Callie and Mini looked for a bunkbed for the girls room in a massive warehouse shop.

"Mama, we need a white one to match in with Marianas bed, we don't want it to look uneven." Stef chuckled as her wife and eldest daughter talked.

"Mommy, Play?" Stef looked at Mini and noticed her pointing to a bunch of stuffed animals in a model room with a play house. Looking carefully at it, Stef then nodded.

"Ok, but don't wander off sweets." Rylan nodded and headed over towards the playhouse, she really didn't care about picking beds but she did when it came to picking out the linen.

"What about this one?" Stef said eyeing a bed that she knew Callie would love and it fit perfectly with Marianas bed. Callie spun around hearing her mothers voice and smiled.

"Good pick Mom. Thats the one." Callie traced over the white bars of the bed frame. It was a simple bed and white. I had white frame with parts of the frame shaped into a picture of a bird. It wasn't too girly and thats what both of the occupants wanted.

"Alright Ill go get the sales lady to ring it up and then we can look at the bedding. Why don't you go get Mini while Mom and I go over there?" Callie nodded at her mothers before heading off to find her little sister.

"Mini, moms want to go look at the bedding now, are you ready to go?" Callie could hear her sister giggling and wondered what she was laughing at. Peeking her head in the tent she spotted a little blonde, but the thing was, this little blonde wasn't her sister at all.

"Hi." The little girl smiled and Callie smiled back, she had to be nice but she was panicking when she didn't see her sister. Callie said goodbye and then looked around for another blonde child that could be her sister. She couldn't go through her sister being missing again.

"Callie!" Callie swung around on her spot, her eyes landed on her sister on top of a bunk bed. Callies heart slowed down a little after finding her sister but it sped up a little as she watched in slow motion her sister miss a step and fall.

"MINI!" Callie yelled an bolted over to her sister, who landed face first onto the floor. Having heard their eldest daughter scream their youngest daughters name, both Lena and Stef were racing over to Mini.

When Callie got to Mini, she was sitting on her knees. As Callie picked her up she couldn't see any broken bones but when Mini looked up their was blood coming from her lip and she had a nasty carpet burn on her cheek.

"Rylan!" Lena was freaking out, the scream that came from her daughter frightened her to no end. Noticing the blood coming from the little girls mouth and the carpet burn on the cheek relaxed her a little bit knowing it wasn't anything too serious.

"Mama." Rylan cried reaching out for her mother. Lena grabbed her baby girl and held her tightly to her chest, trying to calm her own breathing down along with calming the child to stop her sobbing.

"Oh my baby, what are we going to do with you." Stef said rubbing the little girls back before wrapping her arms around her eldest daughter.

"Id say that we are done here." Callie whispered feeling exhausted, earning a nod from her mothers.

"Im glad we chose these then." Stef announced as held out the linen that Lena and her had chosen knowing there girls would like them, if not they could go choose their own another day.

"They are perfect mom, thats what we would have chosen anyway." Callie smiled and followed her mothers to the check out to pay for their items.

"Alright, to the doctors we go to get this one checked out." Callie and Lena nodded, knowing that they had to at least make sure there was not internal injuries on the brain etc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Miss Rylan here will be fine in a day or two. Shes just got that nasty carpet burn and she just split her lip a little, it wont require stitches as it is only small. It will heal itself. No internal injuries. You are a lucky girl." The doctor smiled at Rylan handing her a lollipop.

"Thank you doctor." Lena smiled and kissed Rylan on her head.

"Put this cream on her cheek in the morning after a bath, it will help with the healing and wont leave a scar." The doctor handed the cream to Stef and with saying goodbye the four of them headed out.

"Look Callie, lollipop." Rylan announced all happy as she sucked on it. Callie chuckled as Rylan was buckled into her seat.

"Between you and Jesus, the doctors wont go bored." Stef chuckled at her own joke as she left the hospital parking lot. Lena and Callie just rolled their eyes and then laughed at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama, Mom, Callie, Mini we are home." Mariana called as she and Brandon walked through the door.

"Upstairs!" Callie called letting her brother and sister know where they were. Footsteps were heard on the stairs as the two teenagers headed up them, letting Callie, Mini and the moms know that they had heard.

"What happened to her face and Really that cover?" Mariana looked from her moms to Mini and then back again before rolling her eyes.

"My Beeeeee bed." Mini squealed as she rolled all over her bed causing everyone to laugh. Stef had chosen a light purple and white bed spread for Callie while Rylans was one of her favourite things in the world, a transformers bed spread. The bed spread was the odd one out in the entire room, but if thats all it took to make the little girl happy to sleep in this room then sure enough she was going to have it.

"She fell off a bunk at the shops and receive a small split lip and a carpet burn. She should be fine. As for the bed spread, I chose that thank you. I knew Mini would love it." Lena informed the kids sticking her tongue out at the kids.

"Looks cool Mini." Brandon and Mariana both commented as they looked on smiling. Stef leant over and began to tickle Rylan, causing a loud squeal to come out of the small body of the child in the room.

"Woah Woah Woah, whats all the commotion in here?" Jesus said as he and Jude now entered the room after being gone most of the day, skateboarding.

"Woah, what happened to her face?" Jude said coming in and taking a seat on the bottom bunk where Mini and Stef were laying. Stef informed them on what had happened and Jesus high fived Mini, saying that she was such a tough sister.

"Alright, everyone down stairs. We are having home made pizzas, meaning family cooking time." Lena announced, Jesus was the first one to shout, saying yes really loud before bolting down the stairs. Brandon, Jude and Mariana were next laughing at their brothers antics as they followed behind him.

Stef and Lena looked at Rylan and Callie with raised eyebrows, getting the hint, Callie scooped Rylan up making the little girl squeal out as the two of them headed down to join the siblings.

With the kids down stairs,Stef moved closer to her wife and wrapped both her hands around her waist so their chests were touching.

"Feels like forever since we've had our bed to ourselves. I can't wait to christen it again." Stef wiggled her eyebrows and placed a kiss to Lenas lips. Lena chuckled and pushed Stef towards the door and then swatting her ass when Stef started walking.

"Thats if we don't get a visitor, after all it will be her first night in a new bed." Lena said earning a glare from her wife.

"You take all the fun out of everything." Stef said as she pouted down the stairs. Lena chuckled and shook her head before following her wife down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mini, the flour goes in the dough, not on your face." Callie chuckled wiping the flour off of the young blondes face.

"Im a ghost. White ghost." The kids chuckled and laughed. How someone so innocent could make a lot of mess and be so cute was beyond them.

"Brandon look, hand." Mini called out. Brandon looked over from chopping up the meat to go on the pizzas to look at his sister. He shook his head seeing that she had dipped her hand in the flour and splatted it on her shirt and face making perfect hand prints.

"Cal you were suppose to help her and watch her." Brandon said highly amused, Callie rolled her eyes but then laughed as Brandon got a hand to the face as he stepped closer. The hand belonging to Miss Rylan was also covered in flour, making a mini sized flour print onto the oldest Adams-Foster childs cheek.

"Brandon you look funny." Mini says as she giggles and puts her hand back into the flour, waiting to claim her next victim.

"Mommy, look hands." Rylan calls out as Stef and Lena finally walk into the kitchen to help the kids. Stef chuckled along with Lena at the sight of the young girl covered in flour and also the small handprint on Brandons cheek.

"Wow, looks like you have been having fun." Mini smiled a cheeky grin and nodded as Stef kissed her on the temple. That was Minis time to strike as she slapped her hand on Stefs cheek, leaving a small hand print. Stef was shocked as she looked at the little girl, this caused everyone including Stef to burst out laughing.

 _This means war!_ Stef thought as she looked around at her kids and laughing wife.

"Oh no you don't, don't even thing about it Stefanie Marie Foster." Lena said giving her wife a glare, knowing full well what Stef had planned. Stef pouted and Lena nodded then smirked in achievement.

Everyone got back to their jobs. Brandon cutting meats, Mariana and Jesus cutting vegetables, Callie and Mini making dough with the help of Stef and Lena turning the oven on and getting out the sauce and plates.

Lena was just pulling out the last tray for the pizza to go on when she feels a slap to her bottom. She stands up and glares at Stef playfully while Stef just kisses her cheek and goes back to the dough. _Stef 1 – Lena 1 S_ tef thought smirking.

"Mama, handprint." Rylan announced laughing as Lena turned back to what she was doing. Hearing her daughter call her Lena turns around to see smirks on all of her kids faces and a pleased look on her wifes face.

"You didn't!" Lena looked at her smirking wife and then took a look at her bottom from the side. She could just make out the hand mark from her angle, the handmark of her wifes on her bottom.

"Stef!" Lena screeched playfully stalking over to Stef, Stef knowing better moved backwards away from her wife still smirking at her achievement. All the kids were laughing as they watched their mothers have a staring competition, waiting to see what was going to happen next between their moms.

From the corner of her eye Lena saw the flour and in a quick motion flung a handful of flour straight into Stefs face. Shock again filled Stefs face and before she could react, mini hand flung a pile of flour onto Lenas face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jesus called out. Before either mom had a chance to stop him throwing the capsicum, it had hit Callie In the back of the head. She retaliated with bits of the dough and before anyone knew it, there was dough and pizza toppings flying in every direction.

"OK ENOUGH." Stef yelled, immediately hands stopped mid throw as the kids looked at their mothers.

"I think thats enough fun. We were suppose to make dinner with this but it looks like we are ordering pizza again." Lena said chuckling as she took in the mess of her kitchen.

"Alright troops, upstairs and get cleaned then you can come down here and help clean up while we wait for the pizza to get here." Stef ordered, and one by one the kids rushed upstairs to go get cleaned up, leaving the moms alone downstairs.

"Well, least they had fun and we bonded." Stef chuckled out as Lena gave a shake of the head but a smile was on her face.

"On a serious note, at least we know that Rylan fits in so well here with us and especially the kids." Lena voiced as she moved towards Stef and wrapped her arms around her wife and connected her lips to hers.

"Bill is already starting the process." Giving a nod, both mothers began to clean the kitchen while they waited for their turns up in the showers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the excitement of dinner making had worn the kids out. The family had cleaned up the kitchen and then sat down to watch a movie, half way through nearly every kid was out like a light.

Mini and Callie were tucked into their new beds for the night and the moms were hoping the youngest would sleep alright in her new bed, in the girls room.

It had been 4 hours before Mini woke and couldn't get back to sleep. They keep scaring her, her dreams wont let her sleep. Mini slowly creeps out of the room she shares with Mari and Callie. Being extremely quiet and carefull she walks over to Stef and Lenas room.

Mini stands out the front of Lena and Stefs bedroom, she doesn't want to wake them but she wanted Lena. Slowly she pushed the door open quietly and tip toes up to the bed. Lena and Stef were sleeping soundly, unaware of the inner turmoil that the little blonde was going through.

She didn't want to wake them and so she started to silently cry because she was scared.

Minis crying had woken Lena and Lena slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she settled on a crying little girl.

"Mama." Rylan whispered cuddling Bee to her chest

"Mini, come here baby. Come to Mama." Rylan walks quickly around the bed to Lenas side. She raises her arms up and Lena swiftly lifts the little girl up and onto the bed, into her lap. Mini wraps her little arms around Lenas neck and cries into her shoulder.

"Shhh, shh baby. Mama is here. You're ok. I have you. You are safe." Mini nods into Lenas shirt through her cries.

"Mmmm love." Stef whispers sleepily.

"Mini." Lena whispers. Immediately Stef is wide awake now and peaking at Rylan over Lenas shoulder. Stef gives Rylan as sad look before holding her arms out for the little girl to come to her.

Lena releases Mini and watches as her little girl crawls from herself to her wife to cuddle. Lena smiles as Stef lays back with the little blonde on top of her. Minis head rests on Stefs chest, her ear pressed firmly against Stef chest where her heart lies.

The sound of Stefs heart beats makes the little girl drift off. The last thing Rylan remembers was a blanket pulled over her and Stefs heartbeat echoing in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lena woke to her alarm going off. She turned it off and sighed as she looked over at her now awake wife and daughter. Mini was rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn from her position on Stefs chest. Stef ran a hand through Minis hair before slowly sitting up and bringing the little girl with her.

"You have work today." Lena announced quietly. She really didn't want Stef to go in today, but she knew her wife had to work. It would just be her and the kids today as there was a pupil free day but Lena also had to go into work for an hour or so for a meeting. The two had decided on Dana and Stewart watching the kids while they were in town so they could spend more time with their grand kids.

"Yeah and you have a meeting, don't forget. Oh and we have to bring the girls down for statements and pictures sometime if we want the case to go to court." Lena nodded and looked at Mini who was padding into the bathroom. Lena sighed and wiped a stray tear.

"Why is everything always so hard and difficult, why can't our kids catch a break." Lena whispered more to herself then Stef. Stef was also feeling the same and moved over to pull her wife into a hug.

"We will get through it. Those girls are strong. Ill do anything I can to make it easier on them but as soon as he is in jail and away from our kids the better." Lena nodded and pulled Stef in for a kiss before hoping out of bed and heading downstairs with Mini, leaving Stef to get dressed in peace.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You have the tape?" Stefs Captain said as Stef entered the office and took a seat. Stef handed over the tape and watched as her Captain placed the tape in to listen to it. Stef gripped the edge of her seat roughly as she had to listen to what her daughter had said again, the pain not lessening at all.

By the end of it, Stefs Captain was looking at Stef with wide eyes. Clearing her throat a bit Stef decided to talk.

"He got off once and I will not let him get away with it again. He has hurt two of my kids mentally and physically and to me that is not ok. I joined the academy to put scum like him away and to know it involves my family is making me more determined to solve all cases that come our way. My daughters deserve happiness and justice for the abuse that he caused and I will do anything to give them that." Stefs captain listened to everything she was saying and in her mind she wanted to do exactly what Stef was saying, she wanted to put him behind bars.

"The girls will need to come down and give statement and also pictures need to be taken like I said before but from the evidence so far I see this going in our favour, and Olmstead will go down." Stef looked at her Captain and she never felt so happy in her life to hear her captain say that. Standing up Stef shook her captains hand and exited the office to go to her own desk. _Things are starting to look up._ Stef thought as she smiled taking her seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No no no no no no no no." Rylan screamed as Lena grabbed her coat off of the rack. Lena was just about to leave to go for her meetings at the school when Rylan noticed her. Lena planned on not telling Rylan because she knew the little girl would throw a fit at being left with people that weren't her moms.

Crocodile tears filled her eyes as she clung to Lenas legs, holding very tight so Lena couldn't leave. Lena sighed and bent down after she put her coat on and scooped up the little blonde.

"Hey, hey hey, Rylan baby, look at Mama. Calm down and look at Mama." Rylan slowed her crying down to listen to Lena. Lena smiled a small smile and kissed the little girls head.

"Now, mommy is at work and I have to go to work for some meetings. You need to stay here with the other kids and grams and granddad. Ok?" Rylan shook her head and clung to Lena.

"She will be fine Lena." Dana came in after hearing the tantrum the little girl was having and plucked Rylan out of Lenas arms.

As soon as Rylan was in Danas arms the little girl began to wail and kick and scream so hard that her face was covered in tears and going red.

Lena had to go to work but the way Mini was acting made her want to stay. Callie came down as fast as she can and took Rylan from her grams. Not even Callie could calm her down and that worried Lena. Lena sighed and grabbed Rylan from Callie and situated her on her hip. The crocodile tears and screams turned to sniffles and hiccups as she was secure on Lenas hip.

"Ill take her with me, you kids behave." Lena sighed as she hoisted Rylan higher on her hip, grabbed her bag and headed to the car. The one thing running through Lenas mind was ' _why had Rylan thrown a tantrum like that.'_

Lena buckled Rylan into the Car seat, the little girl didn't want to let go of Lena but Lena was able to detach the clingy hands from her neck and situate the girl in her seat.

The entire drive to the school, Lena watched the little girl from her rear view mirror. The tantrum still running through her mind.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey love, no im just doing paper work, How are the kids." Stef said answering her phone.

"Really, is she alright now?" Stef sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"Alright, well you can drop her here, im sure my cap wont mind." Stef said as she looked to the door of her captains office.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Stef hung up her phone and continued to look at her captains office door. She needed to get permission to watch Rylan here in the office for a bit while Lena was in a meeting, it would only be for an hour or so.

Getting up from her desk after giving herself a prep talk, Stef made her way over to the office where her captain was. Giving the door a knock, she waited.

"Come in." Stef opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her.

"Officer Adams Foster, what can I do for you?" Stef took a seat where her captain gestured.

"My wife had to go for a meeting and our newest foster child is apparently having some separation anxiety from Lena and Myself. My inlaws were suppose to watch her and the others but she had a melt down. I was..." Stef was cut off by her captain.

"This new foster daughter is one of the two that is involved with the olmstead case?" Stef nodded.

"She can come, I understand. You need to be able to do you work though. From what you said she has gone through and her case file, I can understand the separation anxiety. Is that all Officer?" Stef nodded.

"Yes Captain." Stef stood and shook her captains hand before exiting the officer and closing the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Rylan sniffled out as she saw the police station ahead. Lena smiled a small smile. She hoped she wasn't going to be late to her meeting. As soon as Lena had left the house she knew that Rylan wouldn't be able to go into the meetings and so that would be hard for her seperation anxiety, so she called Stef.

"Yeah baby, im dropping you to Mommy while Mama goes to a meeting." Pulling up Lena parked the car and got Rylan out. The little girl clinging to her neck straight away, Lena sighed and headed inside to find her wife.

"Hi Im looking for Officer Stefanie Adams foster?" Lena asked the receptionist. Blonde hair, brown eyes, slender but she was not Lenas type and she was not Stef.

"And who do I tell her is calling?" Lena sighed. This new receptionist was a pain. The old one knew who she was and she didn't need to go through all of these questions.

"Tell her its her wife and daughter." The receptionist gave Lena a criticising look before picking up the phone.

Not even 5 minutes later Stef was rounding the corner with a smile on her face. Stef pecked Lenas lips and grabbed Mini so Lena could go.

"Bye Mama." Rylan whispered as she waved to Lena. Lena headed out quickly and Stef headed back to her desk with Rylan on her hip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef and Rylan headed into the captains office. Stefs Captain was happy to see Rylan and greeted her kindly.

"Hi." Was all that Rylan said back. Stef gave a sheepish smile to her captain but her captain understood and waved it away.

"So I have this lollipop but I can't see to find anyone that will want it. Do you know someone who would want it Rylan?" Rylan looked up from Stef neck to peek at the Captain. Giving a nod, Rylan smiled.

"Me please." Stef chuckled and kissed Rylans forehead as the captain gave her the lollipop. Immediately the wrapper was off and in the bin, and the lollipop went straight into Rylans mouth.

"Thankyou." The captain gave a smile.

"So how about you and I draw and colour in here while your mommy does her work?" Stef look shocked at her captain, but seeing the woman smiling at her daughter Stef was able to smile.

Rylan looked between Stef and the captain, she couldn't decide.

"Ill be at that desk right there if you need me sweetie."Stef pointed out so Rylan could look. Giving the desk a look, Rylan finally nodded and Stef placed her on the ground.

"Thankyou captain." The captain nodded and dismissed Stef. Stef smiled and went over to her desk knowing her daughter was in capable hands.

Xxxxxxxxx

By the end of her meetings, Lena was exhausted and just wanted to go home and relax with her family. She also wanted to know what was with Minis tantrum this morning.

Hopping in her car, she headed to the station to grabbed the little girl since Stef didn't have a seat for Rylan in her car.

When she arrived Lena could hear Mini laughing and that was a good sign. Ignoring the receptionist, she headed towards her wifes desk to see Stef watching Mini playing some sort of game with a few of the officers.

Seeing Lena arrived, the Captain called Stef and Lena into her office. Mini was to entertained to even notice her mothers go into the captains office.

"Mrs Adams foster, nice to see you again." After the introductions the captain jumped straight into it.

"The longer we wait for the pictures and statements the longer the process is going to take to get Mr olmstead off of the streets. So I would like Callie and Rylan to come in sometime this week so we can make a start. You have two great girls there and I really want to help them. I know its going to bring back memories that they have probably tried hard to forget but to officially let them heal the offender needs to be put behind bars." The captain explained to Lena and Stef. Both nodded, knowing that this was something that their children had to go through to heal.

"Alright, how about Wednesday after school. It will give me time to talk to Callie, so Callie can talk to Rylan." Stef suggested as Lena nodded. The captain agreed, gave Stef the rest of the day off and then both women exited the room, grabbed their daughter and headed home.

 **Another chapter down, more to come so keep reading.**

 **Read and Review plz.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**


	13. CH 11 - Memories

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _The longer we wait for the pictures and statements the longer the process is going to take to get Mr olmstead off of the streets. So I would like Callie and Rylan to come in sometime this week so we can make a start. You have two great girls there and I really want to help them. I know its going to bring back memories that they have probably tried hard to forget but to officially let them heal the offender needs to be put behind bars." The captain explained to Lena and Stef. Both nodded, knowing that this was something that their children had to go through to heal._

" _Alright, how about Wednesday after school. It will give me time to talk to Callie, so Callie can talk to Rylan." Stef suggested as Lena nodded. The captain agreed, gave Stef the rest of the day off and then both women exited the room, grabbed their daughter and headed home._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WARNING CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF ASSAULT AND RAPE ON MINORS**

The day had officially arrived, the day the girls would give their statements and have photos taken of their bodies for evidence against Liam Olmstead.

Callie was scared, nervous, she actually didn't know what to feel but fear was becoming the dominating emotion. She was fearing all the memories that telling her story will bring back, if she was feeling like this then the little girl beside her was feeling exactly the same.

Callie, Lena, Stef and Mini sat in the station waiting to be called to talk while Stefs mom and Lenas parents were at home with the other kids. Stefs captain said that she would rather get the statement and evidence first before bringing Liam into the mix. Bill was there aswell, he had to be in the room when Rylan was questioned because she was till a ward of the state.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster?" A officer came out and Callie jumped slightly. She was nervous and afraid. Lena and Stef gave their daughter encouraging words and hugs before watching as she was let to an office to give her statement. The photos would be taken later with Stef and Lena present since the two girls were under 18.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie sat on the chair, her leg bouncing, her hands crossing and uncrossing. She even jumped when two officers walked in. A slender woman with Jet black hair, Brown eyes and porcelain white skin and a fit man with blonde hair, and blue eyes with sun tanned skin.

"Interview with Callie Quinn Adams Foster. Present is Officer Morales and Officer Jones." Officer Jones said into the microphone. Callie gulped and she became more nervous.

"Hi Callie. Im Jenna Morales and this is my partner Jack Jones." Callie smiled slightly, not to be rude.

"Hello." She stuttered out.

"No need to be afraid Callie. We are here just to talk. You are not in trouble as you know. We just want to know your story." Officer Jones gently said. Callie nodded.

"So Callie we are going to start of with some basic questions and then we will begin the real questions ok , how old are you now?" Officer Morales decided to talk first.

"I am 17." Callie announced. Officer Morales was writing as she talked.

"Very young, you seem bright. Whats it like living with your adopted family?" Officer Jones looked at Callie expectantly.

"I love my adopted family. They don't care about our pasts, where we come from or anything, they see what is right in front of them and I love them for it. My mom always says that family is about love and not DNA and I believe her." Officer Morales wrote something down before continuing.

"Thats a really good way to think. So who have you got in your family?"

"I have my mom, shes a cop here. My Mama is Principal at my school. I have three brothers, Brandon, Jesus and Jude and then my sister Mariana and my foster sister Rylan.

"So a big family. That must be nice?" Officer Jones asked.

"It is. I love it and I wouldn't have it any other way." Callie smiled thinking of her family.

"Ok, How do you know Mr Liam Olmstead?" Callie looked at the table then back up. She had courage now, she had to do this not only for herslef but for Rylan aswell. Rylan counted on her and she promised she would protect her littlest sister.

"He was a foster brother when I was 15." Officer Morales wrote that down before Officer Jones began to speak again.

"Can you explain to us your relationship with Mr Liam Olmstead and what transpired in the Olmstead house till you were moved?" Callie nodded.

"Well Liam and his parents were really nice. They really like us and for once Jude, my biological brother and I felt safe. I was the first home that we hadn't been hurt in some way from the beginning. Most of the homes started out rough at the beginning of our arrival.

Liam found me attractive and would give lingering touches here and there. He would be extremely nice to Jude to get on my good side and it worked. The touches got longer and stronger until they were full on gropes. One night he was drunk and came into my room, he...he...he told me that I was pretty and he loved me."

"It ok Callie. Just take your time." Officer Morales looked at Callie with sympathy. Callie took two big breaths before starting again.

"He was caressing me a lot and then he was taking my clothes off. He told me it would feel good but I tried to shove him off of me because I didn't want it. I wasn't strong enough. After he was done he kissed my shoulder and left my room, leaving me their naked and crying." tears were heavily flowing down Callies face but she was determined to get through this, for Rylans sake. The officers looked and nodded in sympathy, they hated to see a young girl breakdown over something like this and inside they hurt as well so they stayed quiet and let her compose herself.

"I was contemplating on having a shower but then he came back in and sat on my bed. He called me baby and not to cry. He had this smirk on his face. He told me he had a present for me because I gave him a good time and he wanted me to have something to remember it by." Callie pales just thinking about what happened next. Taking a deep breath in and out a few time she closed her eyes and then opened them as she let out a breath.

"He pulled out a knife from behind his back and the tip was red, like burning red. He told me that it would be worth it. He moved the hot knife to my stomach. The main thing that I remember when the knife was pressed to my stomach was the smell, the smell of my flesh burning pierced my nose and I remember wanting to vomit. I didn't tell anyone at all. His mom caught Liam trying to kiss me in the hallway and so she called Bill." The officers looked at Callie after writing something down in the notepads. They could see how bad she was hurting and they wanted to put the scum that hurt the girl in jail.

"Thank you Callie. We are sorry for what you have been through." Callie nodded.

"Can I go be with my moms now?" Callie asked quietly.

"Interview over." Officer Jones turned off the camera and Callie was able to leave when they told her she could go.

As soon as the door was open Callie was running over to her moms, tears streaming down her face as she latched on to Stefs neck. Lena and Stef rubbed Callies back and comforted her. They had only seen their girl break down once or twice but it still hurt a lot.

Rylan was looking at Callie. She could tell her sister was hurting and she was afraid to go into the interview room with the two officers.

"Rylan Elizabeth." Officer Morales called Rylan up and Stef was able to transfer a crying Callie to Lena before picking up Rylan. Stef followed the officer into the room with Rylan on her hip and Bill behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rylan was placed on a chair and given a kiss and cuddle by Stef before Stef had to leave so they could do the interview.

"Interview with Rylan Elizabeth, last name not known. Present is Bill Harrington a social worker, Officer Morales and Officer Jones." Officer Jones said into the microphone. Rylan gripped onto Bills hand. Even though he wasn't Stef or Lena, at least he wasn't a stranger.

"Hey Rylan. My name is Jenna Morales and this is my partner Jack Jones." Rylan just stared at them and fidgeted a little on her seat.

"There is no need to be afraid of us Rylan. We are here just to talk. You are not in trouble as you know. We just want to know your story." Officer Morales gently said. Rylan looked at them carefully before slowly nodding, still unsure.

"So Rylan we are going to start of with some basic questions and then we will begin the real questions ok?" Officer Jones started looking at the little girl, when Rylan nodded they continued.

"Ok Rylan how old are you sweetie?" Officer Morales asked, using a tone she would normally use on young children.

"6, nearly 7." Rylan whispered.

"How old were you when you entered foster care?"

"3." Rylan liked these easy questions but she knew they were going to get harder.

"Thats young. So how do you like Living with your current foster parents?" Officer Jones asked sincerely. Bill watching to make sure Rylan was comfortable and didn't get over worked.

"They are nice. They dont hit or yell at me." Rylan gave a small smile.

"Now Rylan can you tell me how you know Liam Olmstead?" Rylan froze and looked to the table.

"Its ok Rylan, you can tell them." Bill encouraged the young girl.

"I met him a while ago, he was my foster brother." Rylan explained. Bill was on the edge of his seat. He had no idea of what was happening in this house and so whatever Rylan says is news to him and so he grabbed a pen and paper ready to write.

The officers knew the little girl doesnt talk much and so asking her individual questions instead of asking her for a full story was much better for the girl.

"When you were in the home with Liam what did he do?" Rylan looked at Bill for encouragement again and he nodded, he really wanted to know.

"He would play games with me and watch transformers with me." Officer morales nodded.

"Did he do anything to you that you didn't like?" Rylan again looked down at the table she could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she just wanted Stef and Lena.

"H..he called me princess and he watched me in the shower." Bill was shocked but still was able to write it down.

"Did he make you do anything to him?" Rylan nodded.

"He made me touch his boy place cause it made him happy." Rylan wiped away a tear and looked at the officers.

"Can I go now?" Rylan asked hopefully.

"Just a few more questions sweetie." Rylans shoulders sunk and she nodded.

"Was there a time where Liam got angry with you and hurt you badly?" Rylan looked at Bill again, he nodded and gestured for her to talk. He hadn't heard the little girl talk this much since he had known her.

"He...he...I...I...I found a picture of a girl in his room once when he let me go get a book."

"What happened when you found the picture?" Officer Morales asked knowing where this was going after talking to Callie.

"He came into the room and he saw me with the picture and he looked mad so he slapped me."

"What else did he do sweetheart?"

"He was angry and then he was smiling, he told me to stay and then he came back with his hands behind his back." Bill paled knowing where this was going aswell, he hadn't seen pictures yet but from what Stef and Lena had told him he felt sick to the stomach that he had let children be placed in the home with this monster.

"Then what happened?"

"He pushed me on the bed and lifted my shirt up. He had a knife and the top was red and it hurt when he put it on my tummy." Rylans tears were flowing freely now and she just wanted Stef and Lena.

The officer was about to ask another question when Rylan continued to talk.

"He told me that im in a collection with the girl in the photo. We are his." Both officers were a little shocked but regained their composure. They had to ask the question to connect the two of the girls for evidence.

"Ok Rylan. The girl in the picture Liam had, Can you tell me what her name was or have you seen her?

"I didn't know her then but now shes my foster sister Callie."

"Thankyou, That is all sweetie, you are free to go to your foster parents." Rylan was out of her seat and flying out the door as an officer said interview over and switched off the camera.

Xxxxxx

Stef sat with her wife on her left and her daughter on her right,waiting for their youngest to exit the interview. Stefs right leg bouncing on the spot as she anxiously waited.

Lena reached over and placed a comforting hand on Stefs leg, forcing her leg to halt its movement. Stef pulled Lenas hand into her own and brought it up to kiss the caramel coloured skin.

"Shes going to be alright mom. Shes strong." Callie whispered as she continued to stare in the direction Rylan had gone. Her tone unsure and not comforting to Stef at all. Stef wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug, mainly to comfort herself more then Callie.

The way her eldest daughter who was strong and brave just like herself, ran out of the interview room ,crying and looking scared, and into her arms broke Stefs heart. Knowing what she knew about Callie, the interview, the memories must have been horrifying to bring back up and that made her feel more sick to the stomach then before.

"Shes just a baby, they're just babies, shes just a baby, they're just babies." Stef repeatedly whispered as Lena pulled Stef in for a sideways cuddle.

To see her strong, independent wife break down like this hurt her more and keeping cool and not crying was becoming hard as she was just hanging on by a thread. Knowing that what is said behind that door holds the future of her family, of her babies.

 **So what do you think about that chapter?**

 **Review and let me know Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease :)**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**


	14. CH 12 - Four in the bed

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG TO POST THIS ONE. BETWEEN FAMILY AND WORK ITS BEEN VERY HARD TO HAVE TIME TO MYSELF. SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OK :)**

 **Previously:**

" _Shes just a baby, they're just babies, shes just a baby, they're just babies." Stef repeatedly whispered as Lena pulled Stef in for a sideways cuddle._

 _To see her strong, independent wife break down like this hurt her more and keeping cool and not crying was becoming hard as she was just hanging on by a thread. Knowing that what is said behind that door holds the future of her family, of her babies._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home was very unsettling and quiet. Stef knew that her three passengers were holding in emotions that they desperately needed to release, even she herself needed to release some emotions but with her three passengers still unsettled it was not the time to do so. The last thing she needed to do was breakdown in front of the three of them when they are looking to her to be the glue that holds them together.

The interviews were the worst for the kids but as soon as they were taken back to get photos with Lena and Stef beside them that was the worst. Callie completely lost it as she looked at her foster sisters body. The small body covered in bruises, brands and cuts marred the little tanned body. Lena, Callie and Stef along with the photographers and people present in the room all felt the urge to vomit at the sight.

Lena and Stef wanted to fall into a massive heap of tears but they kept strong for their girls. Both women knew that the images of their babies scarred bodies would be in their minds constantly and would haunt their dreams.

As they pulled up into the driveway of their home, Callie was unbuckled and had headed into the house before Stef had even turned off the ignition. Stef looked to her wife and gave a little sigh, they were in for a rough few weeks or however long the trial/case would take place.

"Alright baby girl. You ready to go inside for dinner? I bet grams, Grandma and grandpa are excited to see you."Lena asked as she unbuckled the little girl from her car seat, hoping to get a verbal answer from the young child.

Much to their displeasure Rylan didn't say a thing but nodded as Lena lifted her out and set her on the floor. As soon as her little feet touched the floor, Rylan was running into the house and up the stairs to find her eldest sister.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Callie?" Rylan whispered as she walked into the room she shared with her two sisters. Rylan could see Callie up on her bed and she could also see her sisters body shaking from sobs.

"Callie?" Rylan tried again but a little louder. It worked because Callie rolled over and looked down at her littlest sister from her spot on the top bunk.

"Hey mini." Callie said as she crawled to the edge of her bed and went down the ladder to scoop mini in her arms. Taking a seat on Minis bed with the little girl in her lap, Callie sighed and rested her fore head against minis.

"You ok?" Mini asked looking at her sister with concern before reaching up and wiping the tears away from Callies eyes. Callie let out a little laugh before nodding and planting a small kiss on the little blondes cheek.

"Im alright now that I told someone. I spoke out for you Mini. You're my littlest sister and I wanted to make sure you were safe." Rylan nodded but then frowned.

"You need to be safe aswell." Mini said with a demanding whisper. Callie chuckled a little and nodded. The little blonde, reminding her so much of her blonde cop mom that It was actually scary.

"I am now that we both spoke. I just wished I had gone to the police sooner, then you wouldn't have been hurt." Callie was feeling guilty and Rylan sensed that, giving Callie a hug.

"Im ok now, I have you." Callie smiled, the pure innocence behind the little girls words melted her heart.

"And you have the rest of the family just like I have you and the rest of the family." Callie informed making the little girl nod.

"I love you Callie." Rylan whispered as she hugged Callie around the neck.

"I love you too Mini. Always will." Callie whispered as she cuddled her little sister. She had not wanted to dob Liam in as it was the past, but now the safety of her sister and every other girl in the world that could come into contact with Liam, are her main priority and nothing was going to stand in her way. She may not be able to get the justice she needed for all the other foster families that had hurt her, her sisters and brothers, but she knew that Liam Olmstead will go down for his crimes one way or another. Callie promised herself that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, everyone was sound asleep. The doors were locked, lights were off and 8 sets of eyes were closed. The house was quiet, well mostly quiet other then s few snores from different rooms, one sound stood out more then the rest. Lena mumbling in her sleep.

"NO." Lena sat up in bed with a fright, startling and waking Stef in the process.

"Are you ok Love?" Stef asked as she turned on her bedside light, looking over at her shaking wife.

"No, I can't stop seeing their bodies in my head. How could someone do that Stef? How could someone hurt our babies like that?" Lena rambled on and on as Stef pulled her into her side. Laying down and pulling Lena down beside her so that her wifes head was on her chest, ear over her heart.

" I don't know love. There are horrible people in this world and it is unfortunate that they are foster parents who are suppose to protect children, not harm them. That is their past and we are their present and future. I will do whatever I can to make sure they stay safe." Stef reassured her sobbing wife. Rubbing Lenas back up and down always soothed her and she could hear the sobs turn into sniffles.

"I love you Stef. I love our babies." Lena whispered as she cuddled Stef closer to her and kissed her wifes chest where her heart sat through her night shirt she was wearing.

"I love you too Lena and our babies." Stef whispered back. Stef and Lena closed their eyes for a second, just relishing in the comfort of one another, the comfort they need to cope for the weeks ahead. Hoping to get more time together like this so they could cope and hold together. They were startled when the door to their room slowly opened and two heads poked in.

"Hey Cal, Mini. Whats the matter babies?" Stef said as she and Lena sat up to look at their two girls.

"Can we sleep in here with you tonight?" Not needing a reason because they knew why, both Lena and Stef nodded and held their arms out for their girls to come over to them.

Rylan was the first one in the bed as she raced up to settle between the two women, while Callie closed the bedroom door and crawled up to lay between Lena and Rylan.

"Go to sleep babies. We love you." Stef whispered as Rylan cuddled up into her side as Callie did the same to Lena. Lena kissed Callies forehead, stroked Rylans head before connecting her hand with Stefs giving it a squeeze. Stef smiled, switched off her light and snuggled in with the little girl.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef woke to the sun streaming through the window and and shining straight into her eyes. Blinking back the sleep, she looked at the alarm clock and noticed she still had about 15 minutes till she had to actually get up. Rolling over and snuggling with Rylan, Callie and Lena felt like the best thing to do, so that is what she did.

"Morning mom." Callie said once she noticed her mom was awake. Stef smiled and looked over at her oldest daughter. Reaching a hand up, Stef tucked some hair behind Callies ear before caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"Morning bug." Stef says as she looks down at a sleeping Rylan and then over at her beautiful wife snuggled up behind Callie, she was slowly stirring.

"Im fine." Was all that Callie said as Lena, who was now awake, leant her chin on Callies shoulder before giving the girl a kiss.

"i didn't say anything sweetie. Now how about you go take a shower bug, before everyone else gets up." Lena suggested to Callie. Callie leant over a sleeping Rylan and kissed her Moms cheek before kissing her Mamas cheek and heading out the room.

As soon as Callie was out the door, Lena moved over towards her wife and youngest child. Leaning over Rylan, Stef kissed Lenas lips before the two settled back down beside the little girl.

"Do you think Callie will be ok going to school today? I know you have Rylan home with you for today and tomorrow but after yesterday do you think Callie needs time?" Lena rambled on and Stef had to watch in amazement at her wife. Stef could never get sick of watching her wife ramble on about her worry for their kids, it amazed her more and more each day.

"Lena, honey. We will give her the option. All we can do is let her cope the way she wants to. Both of them." Lena nodded before laying her head next to the small blondes and kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe she goes to school next week and I have to go back to work." Stef whispers into the bedroom, not really to anyone in general before looking at the little blonde between them and wiping away a tray piece of hair that had fallen from her braid.

"She needs to go to school Stef. She can't be locked at home all day everyday. She needs an education." Stef sighed, she knew her wife was right.

"I know, I just wish I could keep her here with me all day everyday to keep her safe and away from the horrors of the world. _I wish I could do that for all of my babies_." Stef whispered the last part before leaning over to kiss Lena and Rylans cheek as she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Morning Mom." Brandon greeted as he walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Jesus and Jude who were already eating their bowls of cereal or plate of toast. Stef kissed him on the cheek before she finished pouring Lena a travel mug of coffee and then taking a sip of hers.

Mariana entered next and took a seat next to her brother before pouring herself a cup of orange juice. Lena, Callie and a half asleep Rylan, perched on Lenas hip, entered last. Callie took a seat next to Jude and got herself some breakfast while Lena placed Rylan next to Brandon, who would help the little girl, before walking over and excepting her travel mug of coffee from her wife.

"Ok eat up babies. Im driving you to school because mama has to go in a little earlier for a meeting." Stef announced, the kids nodded and continued to eat their breaks.

"Callie says shes going." Lena whispers to Stef. Both moms nodded in understanding.

"So think its about time that we go out on a date, have one of our date nights. We deserve one and it has been a while." Stef whispers into Lenas ear, earning a smirk from her.

"Sounds good, ill hold you to that one hun." Lena kissed Stef on the cheek. Lena couldn't wait for time away from the kids and just to spend some one on one time with her wife sounded so good right now.

"You're going to be late, My Love." Stef announced looking at her wife. Lena looked at her watch on her wrist and sighed before getting back into full Mama business mode.

"Alright babies, be good, learn something. Ill see you around school and if not ill see you this afternoon. I love you." Lena said as she went around and kissed each of her babies goodbye before gathering her gear and heading towards the front door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys, just like mama said, behave and ill see you this afternoon." Stef said as all the kids but Callie and Rylan headed out. Stef turned in her seat to look at her eldest daughter.

"Bug? Are you ok sweets? You dont have to go you know. Yesterday was a stressful day, Mama and I understand if you don't want to go." Stef tried to get the teenager to talk and remind her that they were on her side, no matter what.

"Im ok mom. I need to go. I can't put my life on hold." Callie said after a minute or so. Stef smiled proudly before nodding. Callie leant over and gave her mom and hug and a kiss before giving one to Rylan aswell, before heading out of the car and into the school. Stef watched her go, the smile never leaving her face.

"Alright kiddo, ready for some bonding time with this mom." Rylan chuckled at Stef before nodding.

"Ice cream?" Rylan looked hopefully at Stef. Stef let out a chuckle.

"Its too early for ice cream now, but if you eat all your lunch , im sure you can have one." Stef suggested. Rylan nodded fast. Her hair going everywhere from her excitement. Stef laughed as she pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.

"How about we go home and get you changed out of your pyjamas and into some play clothes before we go to the kids indoor play centre?" Rylan nodded and clapped in excitement making Stef smiled brightly through her mirror. Stef was so glad that out of everything the child had been through, she still hadn't lost her innocence.

"Balls?" Rylan asked. Stef nodded.

"Im pretty sure there are balls you can play with. Maybe even a ball pit." Rylan smiled at Stef.

"Mama come?" Rylan asked after bit. Stef had just pulled in the driveway when Rylan had asked the question. Lately Rylan had been really needy and clingy with Lena and Stef hated to see the girl so upset. Stef wished she could make the little girl happy all the time.

Hoping out of the car and unbuckling Rylan from her seat, Stef Carried the little girl into the house and up the stairs into her room.

"Mama has to work baby. We will see her tonight." Rylan didn't say anything but Stef could see she was sad. Rylan was no longer happy, Stef just hoped she would brighten up when they got to the play land.

Stef was able to dress the little girl into a pair of light blue jeans, white tennis shoes and a black shirt under a dark blue hooded jumper. Stef put Rylans hair into two plaits and then slipped a blue baseball cap on her head, at the little girls request.

"Alright, lets go my tomboy." Stef announced as she led the little girl down the stairs and towards the car.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day seemed to go very slow in Callies mind. It seemed she had been at school all day, when in fact it was only lunch time.

"I should have taken Mamas advice and stayed home." Callie whispered to herself as she headed towards the edge of the school near the beach. She wasn't hungry or in the mood to talk to anyone. She had a massive head ache and wanted to go home but yet she wanted to prove to herself that her life can't just be put on hold.

"Ill go see mama if it gets worse." Callie mumbled this time to herself as she sat down in front of a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

The bell signalling lunch was over and all the kids including Callie headed inside. Although Callie wanted to just sit out in the fresh air, she also knew that her moms wouldn't be happy is she skipped classes.

The last few classes went slow for Callie, her headache hadn't gotten any better and it hadn't gotten any worse which was somewhat good. Callie was relieved when the bell signalling the end of the day went off. She gathered her gear and headed out of her class.

Callie wasn't meeting any of the family out at the car park because Jude had tutoring, Mariana was doing something with her dance group, Jesus was at wrestling practice, Brandon had band practice and that meant that she had to walk home alone.

"I really need an after school activity or something." She again mumble to herself for the like thirtieth time or something like that.

"OI, CALLIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Callies walk home was interrupted as she turned around at hearing her name come from the mouth of the person she really wished she never had to see again. He was storming up towards her until he was in her face, breathing onto her face. Callie wanted to gag, he had a red face from being angry but also his breath smelt like alcohol. Callie felt like she would get drunk just off the smell.

Callie tried to step back but as soon as she did, Liams hand reached out and clasped around her left wrist. Callie let out a wince as she was pulled back towards his face.

"What are you doing here Liam?" Callie whispered, hoping to not draw more attention then they had already. Liam let out an evil laugh, flinging his head back being over dramatic and his hand tightened over her wrist.

"You and that little blondie. You couldn't keep your mouth shut." Liam seethed as his grip on Callies left wrist got harder and tighter. Callie struggled to get him off her but he was just too strong, she could feel the bruise already forming and all she could think about was her family and not the bruise that would be forming.

"You hurt us Liam. We trusted you and you hurt us. I wasn't going to say anything after the first trial but now that Rylan came into my life and ive seen what you did to her, you wont get away with it. Your ass is going to jail and we have all the evidence to prove it." Callie felt proud, she felt confident

"You better hope that I don't go to jail otherwise, that amazing family that love you, will suffer. Your sisters, Your brothers and Your Moms will suffer. I mean it Callie. You will regret doing this." Liam said as he release Callies arm and stormed off.

Callie was no longer feeling the confidence that she had a minute ago. He had threatened her family and knowing what he was capable of, Callie felt really bad and scarred. She couldn't let her moms, brothers or sister get hurt, she just had no idea how to stop that from happening.

Wiping a stray tear that had fallen, Callie looked down at her wrist. As she thought, the bruises shaped like fingerprints were now forming and she knew she had to hid them before her family saw them, just until she figured out what she was going to do, she had to keep her family safe.

Walking home would give her the chance to calm down a little so that her mom wouldn't figure out that she was scared. At times like these, it sucks to have a cop for a mom.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Rylans mood of not being happy that Lena wasn't with them changed instantly once the little girl stepped foot into the play land. Rylans blue eyes were large and filled with excitement as she looked at all the things in the play land.

The little girl was getting overly excited as she spun around and looked at everything in awe. Stef was so happy that she could make her little girl be this happy and excited about something. Kneeling down in front of Rylan, Stef grabbed the little girls face gently so that she had the girls full attention.

"Alright, Mommy is going to be right over there, baby. Come get me if you need anything ok? Go have fun." Rylan nodded and ran off to go have fun. There was so much to do and so many kids that Rylan would have the time of her life.

Taking a seat on a comfortable seat, Stef grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on a table and began to read it. Every now and then looking up to see Rylan giggling and playing with other kids.

"Mommy, look at me." Stef looked over at Rylan and smiled. The little girl was swimming around in the ball pit. Piles of blue, green, red and yellow balls surrounded the giggling little girl. Stef waved and watched as the little girl continued to play.

"Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like you." A woman with a pram had just say down next to Stef and started to make conversation. Stef looked up from the newspaper she was reading to look at the woman.

"Yeah she does. Thankyou." Stef wasn't even bothered at correcting the woman, why would she. The little girl was a spitting image of her, even though they weren't blood related. Also, Stef knew that the little girl would be hers, one way or another.

"Your child is beautiful aswell." Stef says looking into the pram to see a sleeping little boy about 6 months old with brown hair like his mothers.

"Thankyou. His names Cody. That little girl with the brown curly hair, purple jumper and pink leggings is my oldest, Mia. Is she your only child?" Stef smiled as she watched Rylan chat with the little girl Mia, of all the children.

"No umm, Rylan is my youngest. I have 5 others who are at school." The woman looked at Stef with wide eyes before she did a quick once over at Stef body.

"Wow, you are in such great shape to be a mother of 6. How may boys? how many girls?" Stef chuckled a little, if only she knew.

"Three of each." Stef answered.

"I bet they eat you out of house." The woman chuckled along with Stef.

"Growing boys certainly do, can't serve them fast enough." Both women chuckled.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Rylan came running over and jumped into Stefs lap. The little girl Mia, not far behind.

"Yes baby girl?" Stef kissed Rylans temple as she waited for the little girl to ask what she wanted.

"Can Mia see your badge? I told her you would." Stef chuckled and wiggled around a bit to grab her badge out of her pocked. ( **STEF KEEPS IT WITH HER IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES)**

"WOW." Mia whispered excitedly as she looked at the badge in awe.

"You're a cop?" Mias mom asked with an eyebrow raised. Stef looked at her and nodded.

"Must be hard raising 6 kids and working as a cop. Your husband must be very patient." The woman says to Stef.

"Mama isn't your husband, right mommy?" Rylan asked. Stef looked at the woman next to her. The woman had gone a bit pale. She hurriedly excused herself and pulled Mia and the baby pram away. Stef sighed, it wouldn't be the first or last time someone had done that.

"Alright baby, lets go get some lunch. Then if you eat your lunch and be good, we get ice cream." Rylan cheered as she jumped off of Stefs lap and onto the floor. At least Rylan hadn't really understood why the mother had pulled her children away like Stef was the plague.

 **AN:**

 **On several occasions I have witnessed harsh comments and gestures thrown at people who are gay, lesbian, black, spanish, disabled etc.**

 **I understand people in the world have their own opinions in life but to be rude and disrespectful to others is a big no no in my books. We are all the same, and to judge someone because they believe in something totally different, look different, love the same sex is just down right rude.**

 **Everyone lives their life the way they want to and no one has the right to judge them.**

 **It just makes me very angry, sooooooo rant over.**

 **Anyway please review**

 **more will be coming.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**


	15. CH 13 - Big Brother

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _Mama isn't your husband, right mommy?" Rylan asked. Stef looked at the woman next to her. The woman had gone a bit pale. She hurriedly excused herself and pulled Mia and the baby pram away. Stef sighed, it wouldn't be the first or last time someone had done that._

" _Alright baby, lets go get some lunch. Then if you eat your lunch and be good, we get ice cream." Rylan cheered as she jumped off of Stefs lap and onto the floor. At least Rylan hadn't really understood why the mother had pulled her children away like Stef was the plague._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Stef and Mini finally arrived home after their bonding time together. Everyone would be arriving home very soon so the peace and quiet that the house was now, would no longer be when everyone arrived home. Stef had taken the little girl straight up to her bed. She had fallen asleep with her ice cream still in her hand at the ice cream shop. She was to exhausted to even finish her treat.

When Stef got into the girls room she noticed Callie asleep on her bed. Smiling to herself Stef lay the little girl onto her bed and tucked her in. Swiping stray hairs from the little girls face, Stef leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before reaching up and running her hand through her eldest daughters hair before she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey mom." Mariana, Brandon and Jesus had walked in the door about twenty minutes later. All three entering the kitchen where Stef stood cooking at the stove.

"Why are you cooking?" Mariana looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow. Stef turned and looked at her children before giving Mariana a raised eyebrow and placing her hand on her hip, jutting it out.

"Its only spaghetti. I think I can manage that, don't you." Stef said with a mock glare, causing the three kids to roll their eyes.

"Whatever. Ive got pizza on speed dial just in case." Mariana explained with a smirk on her face as she took a seat at the dining table with her two brothers. Stef poked her tongue out before continuing back on her task.

"Well, anyway how was your day today babies?" Stef asked once she had turned the sauce down to let it simmer and took a seat at the table.

"Alright, The routine is going ok, just trying to get everyone in sync is hard. Where is Callie and Mini?" Mariana said without taking a breath.

"Upstairs asleep. Callie was asleep when Mini and I got home. Mini fell asleep at the ice cream shop." All kids nodded. Stef went back to cooking dinner while Brandon and Jesus talked about something that Stef had no idea about while Mariana started typing away on her phone.

"Oh, I bought this today while I was waiting for the twins activities to finish. Do you think Rylan will like it?" Brandon spoke up after he had finished talking to Jesus, who was now heading upstairs to go do his homework. Brandon went over to his bag and pulled out a book, showing it to his mom.

"She will love it B. That was so thoughtful of you." Stef went over and kissed her sons head. Her son had bought the little girl a transformers comic book, because it had pictures.

"The first day she was here she told us that no one ever bought her anything before and we said that we were going to change that. So I wanted to buy it for her like I promised." Brandon explained.

"You don't have to explain B. Although that is a very precious thing you have done for her." In this moment, Stef couldn't be any prouder of her children. She was glad that she was raising her kids to be kind, generous and loving.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey we are home." Lena called out as she and Jude placed their coats on the hooks before heading into the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmaaaaaaa." Rylan said as she bounded down from Stefs arms and headed towards Lena. Lena quickly reacted and scooped the small blonde into her arms and placed plenty of kisses all over the little girls face as she giggled that cute little giggle that the moms loved so much.

"Hello baby girl, did you have fun with Mommy today?" Lena asked as she settled the little girl onto her hip and headed into the kitchen fully, going over to her wife and placing a kiss on her lips and kissing all the other kids heads before turning her attention back to the little girl who had now begun to explain her day to her Mama.

"...I asked mommy that you weren't her husband and then Mias mommy left very quickly." Rylan finished. Lena was smiling brightly at the little girls story. Just like Stef, Lena was glad that Rylan was too young to understand why Mias mother left quickly.

"Alright, Dinner is served." Stef placed the food on the table and everyone began to dig in.

Small chatter went around the table, the one thing that caught their eyes was how Callie wasn't really herself and that worried them. Lena and Stef gave each other glances, their eyes spoke the words that their mouths couldn't when their children were present. _Something was bothering Callie._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mini, Mariana and Callie were in their room getting ready for bed when Brandon poked his head in. The little girl slipping a pair of light blue socks onto her feet, the colour matched her pyjama top and pants. It was a blue long sleeved shirt with a soccer ball on the front and a blue pair of pants with soccer balls covering them. Mariana had put the little girls hair into a braid, just like she did everynight.

"Hey, umm Rylan can you come with me please?" Brandon asked, looking at Rylan. Rylan looked at her eldest foster brother carefully before nodding and following him out of the room and into his room.

Brandon made sure the door stayed open. He didn't know if Rylan would freak out with being in a room with him by herself, so if the door was open she had an escape and didn't feel trapped.

Brandon took a seat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Rylan climbed up and sat next to her brother. She was looking curiously at the plastic bag he had next to him.

"I wanted to give you this. I promised I would get you something and so I did." Brandon explained to the mini replica of his mom. Pulling the book out of the bag and placing it into the little girls lap, he stared at her waiting for a response.

Rylan stared at the book in her lap for a second. She frowned before a big smile appeared on her face and she launched at Brandon giving him a huge hug. Both of them laughing.

"Thankyou." Rylan whispered into his ear as she continued to hug him.

"No problem. You are my little sister. Blood or not, I will always be your big brother, a big brother that you can come to if you need anything." Rylan nodded and looked at the book from her new spot in her big brothers lap.

"Read to me please?" Rylan pleaded, looking at her brother with hope filled eyes. Brandon chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, get comfortable then." Brandon whispered before he sat back on his bed so that his back was against the wall and Rylan was curled up in his lap, he opened the comic and began to read.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena had cleaned up down stairs after the kids had gone upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Something is really bothering Callie. Do you think we should talk to her?" Stef spoke, knowing that the same topic was stuck on her wifes mind aswell.

Lena sighed as she placed the last of the dishes in their rightful place before turning around to look at Stef.

"I don't know. Maybe she is still processing the interview she had to give. I don't want to jump to conclusions on anything. If she gets worse and unresponsive then I think we should have a talk with her." Stef nodded, she loved how with one sentence, Lena could make thins better.

"Ok, My love. Im just worried for my babies." Lena nodded understandingly as she made her way towards her wife who was leaning against the fridge. Wrapping her hands around the Blondes waist, Lena rest her forehead against Stefs as they both sighed.

It had been a long day and an even longer week and they still had one day to go before the week was over.

" We really need that date night." Lena sighed out and Stef pulled Lenas head from hers, cupping lenas face with her hands, Stef kissed Lenas forehead before speaking.

"We will, hopefully very soon." Lena and Stef gave each other a reassuring kiss before they headed upstairs to check on their babies.

Lena and Stef poked their heads into Jude and Jesus's room. Kissing them on the heads and tucking them in before moving onto Brandons room.

"Naww." Lena let out as she saw the cutest sight. Brandon was curled up with Rylan in his lap, both sleeping peacefully.

"We should wake him, his neck will be sore in the morning." Stef said as she headed into the room. Lena stopped her by grabbing her hand. Quickly grabbing her phone out, Lena was able to snap a picture of their oldest and youngest children together. Once she was done, Lena gave the all clear to wake Brandon while she scooped the little blonde out of Brandons lap.

Tucking all the kids in and kissing them goodnight, the moms were able to go to bed and relish in the comfort of each others arms.

 **I know its a short one, sorry. I just had to add a cute moment with Brandon and Rylan.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	16. CH 14 - Callies Frustration

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _Naww." Lena let out as she saw the cutest sight. Brandon was curled up with Rylan in his lap, both sleeping peacefully._

" _We should wake him, his neck will be sore in the morning." Stef said as she headed into the room. Lena stopped her by grabbing her hand. Quickly grabbing her phone out, Lena was able to snap a picture of their oldest and youngest children together. Once she was done, Lena gave the all clear to wake Brandon while she scooped the little blonde out of Brandons lap._

 _Tucking all the kids in and kissing them goodnight, the moms were able to go to bed and relish in the comfort of each others arms._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mmmmmmmm." Lena groaned out as she stretched. The alarm hadn't gone off but she was now awake, which was not fair in her books. Smiling though, Lena rolled over and cuddled up to her beautiful blonde wife.

"This is nice." Stef said as she felt her wife curl up in her back. She had been day dreaming as she listened to Lenas soft breathing echo in the room. Turning over so she could face her wife, Stef placed a loving kiss onto her lips before resting their forheads together.

"feels good to have out bed back." Stef chuckled and hummed her response as she nuzzled her nose into Lenas neck.

"So I have Rylan with me today to do her little test to see what she knows and what grade to put her in. Ill take the kids to school so you can do whatever you want to do this morning before you have to pick miss Rylan up at lunch." Stef nodded with a smile. She had a whole morning to herself and she didn't know what to do.

"Ill make sure my girlfriend is gone before I pick little miss up." Lena rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Stef away. Stef laughed as she rolled back and grabbed Lena so she couldn't hop out of bed.

"Not funny Stef." Lena tried to be serious but she let out a laugh as Stefs fingers began to ghost over her sides.

"Sorry love. You're the only woman for me." Stef said as she stopped tickling Lenas sides to land a passionate kiss on her wifes mouth.

"I better be. Now go put the kettle on and then wake the kids up." Lena pecked Stefs lips once more before pushing her away again and watching as Stef swayed her hips more then normally as she headed out of the bedroom, but not before throwing a wink to Lena.

Lena chuckled as she got out of the bed shaking her head, a smile on her face.

" _What did I do to deserve such an amazing family."_ Lena whispered as she headed for the bathroom to shower before the kids could get in before her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Lena sat in her office with the one of the 1st grade teachers and one of the 2nd grade teachers. Rylan was sitting in the main office doing some colouring with Callie, who was doing some extra work on an assignment because school hadn't started yet.

"I say, just get her to take the second grade test and see where we go from there. If she gets more the 65% right she can start with me in second grade, if not I am sure she will fit in and make friends no matter where she is placed." Mrs Robbins, a second grade teacher with light brown hair, green eyes and a motherly aura, explained. Both Lena and the first grade teacher, Ms Jericho an italian woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a very thin but fit frame.

"Ok thankyou Ladies. Being a foster child is hard but being one who hasn't really been to school and has been through so much is much harder. You will have the updated class list by tomorrow if she ends up in your class." Both teachers stood and said goodbye before heading towards their classrooms to finish preparing for the day.

Lena headed over to where Callie and Rylan were colouring and doing homework. It was cute to see her children bond with the little girl, she hoped that Bill would able to get the adoption process going faster then it currently was.

"Mama, look." Rylan called as she noticed Lena enter the room. Callie smiled at her Mama and began to pack up her things ready for class, the bell would be going any time soon.

"Its beautiful. Ill put it on the fridge when I get home." Lena took the picture from the little girl before giving Callie a hug goodbye. Callie hugged Rylan and her Mama before heading off to meet up with Wyatt.

"Alright, are you ready sweet girl?" Rylan nodded hesitantly. She didn't want to take the test. She hadn't done one before but she had been to school a few times.

Heading into a free class room, Rylan was ushered to a seat where everything was set up but the test instructor. Lena sat at the back of the room, watching and waiting before doing her own paperwork she had brought to do.

"Alright Rylan. All you need to do is read the questions and answer as best as you can ok. It is ok if you don't know them. Its just so we know what you know." Rylan nodded. She wanted to make her Moms proud. Turning and giving Lena a smile, Rylan picked up a pencil and began to look at her paper.

Not even an hour later Rylan was handing her work to the test instructor and walking to the back of the room where Lena sat.

"Alright, lets go have some morning tea while we wait." Rylan smiled, she was relieved that the test was over and she could relax a little before she found out what her score was.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"You can read and write properly?" Lena asked shocked as she looked at the paper in her hands, then to the little girl in front of her.

Lena knew the little girl was smart, but she didn't know the little girl could read and write better then most 4th or 5th graders.

"Where did you learn this baby?" Rylan looked at her hands.

"Mrs Evette. She teach me, then I teach me." Lena nodded. She was glad someone taught the little girl. Smiling, Lena leant down and kissed the little girls head.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rylan was taught her numbers and letters from an early age. Rylan could remember the fun she had when her foster mother, Mrs Evette would get so proud at her for remembering things like the alphabet correctly.

 _flashback:_

 _Mrs Evette Marks, Rylans 5th foster mother taught Rylan as she was an old school teacher. She liked to teach and she always taught the children placed in her care, she wanted to make a difference in the childrens lives, even though they wouldn't stay with her forever, she could at least give them a chance at a future._

 _Mrs Evette Marks is an older woman who loved children, she was unable to have her own but that didn't stop her from enjoying the company of foster kids. Mr Lawson Marks was also a wonderful man, he would do anything to make his wife smile and laugh and to see her with the children, he loved every minute of it._

" _Rylan, sweetie. Ready for another lesson?" Mrs Evette called Rylan from her room. Rylan walked happily into the dining room, a smile plastered on her face. Mrs Evette kissed Rylans temple as the little 5 year old sat on the chair with her paper and pen in hand._

" _Ok can you write your name for me please?" Rylan smiled and began to write. She was slow at writing but she was precise. There was no rush, thats what Mrs Evette would say._

" _Well done, now can you write Dog, Cat and Bird for me?" Rylan nodded happily before writing. The front door opened and closed and the sound of Mr Lawson Marks calling out to his wife drifted into the kitchen._

" _In here honey." Mr Lawson entered the kitchen, giving his wife a kiss on the lips and Rylan a kiss to the temple._

" _What you learning today Rylan?" Rylan looked up and showed Mr Marks her paper._

" _This word says my name, this word is Bird, Cat and this is the start of dog."_

" _Good job, you are learning really fast." Mr Marks ruffled Rylans hair before placing his brief case down on the table._

" _Thankyou." Rylan blushed as she continued to write dog._

" _How about we read a book? Can you read me the book you have been learning while Evette starts cooking dinner?" Rylan nodded and then looked at Mrs Evette._

" _Can I please?" Rylan looked hopefull and when Mrs Evette nodded, Rylan was heading up stairs to get her book while Mr Lawson took a seat on the sofa._

 _Rylan sat on Mr Lawson Marks lap as she read the book to him. Reading the words that Mrs Evette Marks had taught her._

" _I...I...do not like...gr...green …..eggs and ham...I..do not like them...Sam I am." Rylan smiled proudly at her achievement, so did Mrs Marks and Mr Marks._

 _End of flashback_

The Marks home was the first home that Rylan had felt more at home and safe. She was happy and so were the Marks. They told Bill that Rylan could stay for as long as she needed but unfortunately the Marks ended up going overseas because Mr Lawson Marks brother died. They never returned back to San Diego and Rylan never returned back to them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You my baby girl are very smart. I am proud, we are going to show Mom this when she gets here." Lena lifted the little girl into her arms. She hugged her little girl with all her might, tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. _Some good did come out of that file of names,_ Lena thought as she set Rylan down onto the floor again, a smile still on her face.

"When do I start?" Rylan asked looking up with her big blue eyes. Lena smiled and wipe away a happy tear before answering.

"Well on tuesday you will start. You will come on monday so we can introduced you to your teacher and show you where everything is." Rylan nodded and smiled. She really wanted to go to school. Callie , Brandon ,Jude, jesus and Mariana seemed to like it and if they did then she would.

"Hey." Rylan looked up at the voice and bolted into her Moms arms. Stef let out an exaggerated oof as she hoisted the little girl onto her hip.

"I got to school." Rylan beamed proudly. Stef kissed her forehead with a smile as she looked at Lena to explain with more words.

Lena walked over to Stef and kissed her before filling her in on their youngest childs achievement.

"Well it seems we have a really, really bright child. Little missy scored a 97% on her entrance exam." Stef stood shocked before shaking her head before kissing Minis temple and looking back at her wife.

"Wait, what test grade did she take?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow. Lena smirked.

"She took the second grade test. She could fit into a third grade class but I would like her to be with the kids her own age." Stef again stood shocked looking at Rylan. Rylan blushed and looked at the floor and the wall, well anywhere that wasn't her Moms eyes.

"Wow." Was all Stef could say. Lena chuckled and plucked Rylan out of her wifes arms giving her a big hug.

"Ok, well now that we have that sorted out. You go have fun with Mommy. Make sure she behaves ok?" Rylan nodded at her Mama. Stef chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Im not a trouble maker." Stef playfully glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Sure you're not." Lena played along before tickling the little girl.

"Alright, lets go before Mama keeps being mean to me." Stef plucked Rylan out of Lenas arms and set her on the floor, taking her hand. Giving Lena another kiss, mother and daughter headed out of the school towards the car to start another afternoon of mother daughter bonding.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Cal, I thought you and Mariana were going to talk to your moms about letting the four of us got to the movies?" Callie was just exiting her science class when Wyatt intercepted her in the hallway. She didn't want to talk to him, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Her only focus was on trying to solve the problem of Liams threat and finding a way to keep her family safe.

"Cal!" Wyatt grabbed a hold of Callies wrist as she walked past. Hearing Callie let out a wince, Wyatt immediately loosened his grip and pulled her sleeves up. The bruised shaped fingerprints on Callies arms made him angry.

"Who did this Callie?" Wyatt was mad. Not at her but at whoever had hurt her. Callie pulled her wrist out of Wyatts hand and crossed her arms.

"Nothing, its been taken care of. You didn't see them ok." Callie stalked off to her next class, hoping that Wyatt wouldn't say anything to her family, this was her problem to sort out, she had to keep her family safe.

Wyatt watched Callie walk away. He hated to see her hurt, she had been through so much already and he hoped that now that she was adopted that she was safe, but seeing the bruises on her arm told him otherwise.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you want to do now baby girl?" Stef asked as her and Rylan walked in the front door. Rylan shrugged and then smiled, realising where she wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with her mom.

"Park?" Rylan looked hopefully as Stef. She wanted to go on the swings and run around.

"Alright lets pack some sandwiches and drinks and then we can go to the park." Rylan smiled brightly before grabbing stefs hand and pulling her into the kitchen, Stef got the hint that the girl was in a hurry and so she followed, well more like let the little girl drag her.

"Alright sandwiches, check. Water, check. Sunscreen, check. Fruit, check. Hats, check. I say we have everything." Stef went through the items they would need before the two of them headed off towards the car, ready for a fun filled afternoon at the park.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Callie, wait up." Wyatt tried for the second time that day. It was lunch so she couldn't escape his presence to go to another class. Callie turned around, very frustrated and annoyed.

"What?" Wyatt looked shocked at the tone Callie had used on him. She had never sounded so angry and frustrated with him before. Something was really bugging her and she looked really stressed.

"I need to know if you are alright...just hear me out." Wyatt begged as Callie turned to leave. She shrugged of his hand that had reached out and grabbed her shoulder, halting her.

"Im fine, I just need you to back off. I have a lot going on in my life right now and I really dont need an interrogation from you." Callie said looking around her and not in his eyes. She was focused on her surroundings, hoping that no one heard the conversation but making sure Liam wouldn't find her again until she had sorted things out.

"I just want to help Cal. I just want to make sure you are ok." Callie sighed. She had to get him off her back and so she made up an excuse.

"Look, im just stressing. My grades are slowly going down, moms are on my back and things with my baby sister aren't going well. She just reminds me of myself and I want to protect her so thats about it. No one is hurting me, the bruises are from Jesus. My siblings and I were mucking around and I fell and Jesus tried to catch me and his grip was tight on my wrist. So can you just stop harrassing me now?" Callie explained. She knew that she was lying but she just couldn't get anyone involved. Anyone that was involved could get hurt and she couldn't let that happen.

"Ok, Im sorry." Wyatt nodded and sighed in relief. He didn't really know if he believed her story but she looked genuine when she was saying it so he had no reason to believe it.

Callie had been able to lie and get away with it her whole life when she desperately needed to, she had been able to become an amazing actress and keep her face straight and show the emotions that went with the scenario, but only when in desperate need to do it.

With that Callie stalked off, stalked off to have her lunch and figure out a plan, a plan she hasn't thought about yet because they all sucked, each and everyone she had thought of sucked.

 **Poor Callie**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	17. CH 15 - our little girl

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

 _Callie had been able to lie and get away with it her whole life when she desperately needed to, she had been able to become an amazing actress and keep her face straight and show the emotions that went with the scenario, but only when in desperate need to do it._

 _With that Callie stalked off, stalked off to have her lunch and figure out a plan, a plan she hasn't thought about yet because they all sucked, each and everyone she had thought of sucked._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mommy, higher please." Rylan squealed as she flew through the air, back and forwards.

"So bossy." Stef chuckled as she pushed the little girl a little higher, scared that any higher and she would slip out of the seat.

"Mom im flying." Rylan squealed out, she was so happy to have bonding time with her mom but she also wanted to bond with her Mama. Hopefully she would be able to soo.

"Are you hungry?" Stef asked after a bit. They had been at the park for about 45 minutes now and Stef was getting hungry so no doubt the little girl was hungry aswell.

"Yeah, peanut butter." Rylan yelled. Stef stopped the wing, as soon as the swing stopped moving, Rylan was out of it and running over to the spot on the grass where the cooler bag was situated.

Stef laughed. She couldn't get over how much energy the little girl had. She could remember Jesus having this much energy when he first came and she couldn't really keep up with him back then either.

"Hurry mommy." Rylan urged stef to sit with her and hurry to get the sandwiches out.

"Im coming, im coming." Stef rolled her eyes and sat down next to the little blonde, pulling out the fruit and sandwiches.

"Ok, peanut butter and Jam or just peanut butter?" Stef asked Rylan. Rylan looked at the two sandwiches and stuck her finger on her chin, something she always did when she was thinking and Stef thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Peanut butter and Jam." Rylan said a minute later. Stef handed the little girl the sandwich and she immediately dug into the sandwich.

Rylan sat eating her sandwich, she had ended up moving so she was resting against Stefs side as she looked out at the play ground where the other kids were running around having fun.

"Mom can I go play now?" Stef looked at how much the girl had eaten, Stef sighed and knew the girl was a little bit excited to eat.

"Another two bites of your sandwich please and then you can go." Rylan sighed a little but listened to her mom.

"Done." As soon as the sentence had left her mouth she was up and running over towards the climbing frame. Stef watched her go and shook her head, a smile on her face as she did it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"...my mommy over there, shes a police lady." The kids all oohed and ahhed and whispered cool as they listened to Rylan speak.

"Lets play tag, im it." A 8 year old greened eyed, brown haired boy with dimples called. The kids all scattered away, running from the boy so they wouldn't be caught. Rylan flew off in the same direction as a brown haired, brown eyed 6 year old boy.

Rylan rounded the pile of tyres when she suddenly stopped instantly. Sitting on a bench just a few metres from the tyre pile was a man she never wanted to see again. Blue eyes met Brown. Rylan gulped as the man smiled and made his way towards her.

"Well, well well. Look what we have here. Long time no see, you still remember me by the look in your face." A man with black hair, brown eyes, scruffy black beard, slightly pale skin wearing a black shirt and jeans made his way over to Rylan, an evil glint in his eyes. Rylan took steps back until her back was flush against the tyre pile.

He was now infront of her now, looming over her like a giant monster. Rylan gulped, this was not happening.

"Cat got your tongue? Nevermind, been looking for you for a while now. Just happening to run into you here today has made my day lucky." The man said stroking a dirt covered finger down Rylans clean skin on her cheek. The instant touch of the unwanted man had tears in Rylans eyes and her body shook with fear. She tried her best not to let the tears fall but they did and this caused the man to laugh.

"Ive heard that you have kept quiet. Good girl. Now if you continue to stay quiet about me, I wont hurt your foster mommies." An evil smirk formed on his face and Rylan looked at him with shock and fear.

"Oh yeah I know all about you now. I tracked you down by a few people who have seen you around. Now no telling anyone about me or I will hurt your Mommies." Rylan nodded, the tears in her face. With that the man was gone within a blink of the eye.

Sliding to the floor, the tears now streamed heavily down her tanned cheeks. Rylan just let herself cry. She couldn't do anything but cry, how could she? She was only a child in a big world.

"Rylan its time to go." Rylan wiped away the tears as best as she could when she heard Stef call her name. Standing up Rylan took a deep breath and headed to where Stef was.

"Rylan are you ok baby girl?" Stef looked at the crying little girl and went over to pull her into her arms. Expecting the girl to just fall into them but she didn't. As soon as Stef got close to the girl, Rylan stepped back and went around Stef and headed to the car. Leaving a shocked Stef behind her to clean up their things.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The entire drive home from the park was silent. Stef continued to glance at the little blonde and even tried to talk to her but all she got in return was silence and silent tears. Stef couldn't understand what was wrong, they had a wonderful time together.

Stef continued to drive, her mind replaying the events of the day, trying to find something that would have caused the little girl to become distant. Stefs mind came to a blank, she needed to talk to Lena and fast before the little girl becomes more distant then she was already.

Pulling into the driveway, Stef hopped out of the car and went to open the door for Rylan and unbluckle her but she sees the little girl had managed to unbuckle herself and slip out the other door and was heading up the path towards the house.

Letting the little girl in house and following her in, Rylan bolted up the stairs without a word. Stef went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water before heading upstairs to see Rylan.

Knocking on the door, she got no answer. So Stef knocked again and she was shocked but it wasn't the voice or the tone that Rylan had used but the sentence.

"GO AWAY STEF. " The little girl had yelled and called her Stef, in that moment Stef knew something was wrong and that she had done something to hurt the girl but she couldn't figure out what. Stef sighed and wiped away a stray tear before heading to her own room, waiting for the moment when Lena arrives home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The kids all arrived home safely. They were excited for the weekend, free from homework, free from teachers and free from the school rules, well only for two days but it was better then nothing.

Stef had remained in her room and so had Rylan, both had tears streaming down their faces but for different reasons.

When Lena walked upstairs after her kids had told her that Stef was in their room and didn't want to be disturbed shocked her. When Lena walked into the room, she was beyond shocked.

Stef was laying on the bed, curled up. Her body was shaking from sobs and Lenas heart broke. Closing the door behind her, Lena made her way over to her wife and slipped in behind her, spooning her and laying a kiss to her cheek.

"Stef baby, look at me. Whats wrong?" Lena was concerned, her tough wife was broken and she didn't know what to do. The moment Stef rolled over Lena could see the scared and heartbroken look in her wifes blue eyes.

"S...s..she called me Stef and she yelled at me." Stef managed out. Lena sighed. She knew her wife was strong but on the inside she was a big softy.

"Tell me what happened baby." Stef looked up into Lenas eyes just as Lena stroked some hair out of Stefs face.

"I don't know, we were enjoying our time at the park. She was laughing and was really happy. She went off with some of the kids and then after a bit I called her and she looked to have been crying and she hasn't spoken to me. She called me Stef, my baby called me Stef." Stef explained before another round of tears exited the blondes eyes and fell down the sides of her face onto the bed below.

"We will talk to her. Something must have happened. Its all going to be ok babe." Lena gently placed kisses on Stefs cheeks as she hugged her upset wife against her. Stef buried her face in Lenas neck as she tried to get her crying under control.

"Im going to go sort out dinner and deal with the kids, you go freshen up. It will make you feel better." Lena suggested as Stef looked at her face. Placing a loving kiss on Her wifes mouth, Stef slid off the bed and headed into their bathroom to freshen up.

Lena sighed as she watched her heartbroken wife enter the bathroom. She knew that something was going to happen sooner or later. Rylan being in the house has been amazing but in her life, Lena knew that something always went wrong and she was right. She just needed to figure out what was going on so she could fix it, make her family right.

Lena took a deep breath, stood from the bed and headed out to face the world outside of her bedroom.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

"GO AWAY STEF." Rylan was shocked that those harsh and loud words had come out of her mouth. She could just imagine Stefs face of shock or hurt that would have passed the older blondes face. In that moment Rylan just let more tears fall.

She didn't want to hurt her new family. Hell, she loved them to bits and to be angry at them was hurting her a lot. She had to do it though, she needed to protect them and being mean would be the only way to keep them safe, or so she thought.

The door to the room opened and the voices of Mariana and Callie filled in. Rylan rolled over and faced the wall so she wouldn't have to see their faces, because If she did she wouldn't be able to stop the tears that she knew would continue to fall.

Hurting the people who care about her was ripping her heart wide open and she hated it, a lot. _Hurting them, was to keep them safe._ Rylan replayed that thought over and over in her head knowing that her hurt was better then them being really hurt by _HIM._

Feeling the bed dip next to her hip and a hand rubbing her back, Rylan sighed and let more tears fall.

"Mini?" Callie rolled the little girl onto her back and she couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her mouth as she sees her little sister upset.

"Whats the matter?" Callie asks as she pulls Rylan forward and tries to hug her. She waited for the little blonde to return the hug but instead she was pushed away very hard and almost fell of the bed.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Rylan screamed as she scurried off the bed and into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. The tears streamed freely now as she remembered the look on Callies face. The same look that Stef had when she avoided her, hurt. Rylan slid to the floor in front of the door, pulled her knees to her chest and let herself cry.

 _My hurt is better then them really hurt._ Rylan continued to tell herself, it was the only thing keeping her from running and jumping into their arms.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie and Mariana looked a each other and then to the door where Rylan had just disappeared. Mariana shrugged but deep down she was worried. Giving one look to Callie, Callie was able to understand and they headed downstairs to find one of their moms to find out what was going on.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Lena cutting the ingredients to make a salad, glad that she was alone they entered.

"Hey girls." Lena said looking up to greet them before focusing back on with her task. Both girls looked at each other before taking a seat. They remained silent for a moment before Mariana nudged Callie, making her start talking. Taking a deep breath Callie let her worries out.

"Mama, whats going on with Rylan. Mari and I were just up in the room with her and she looked to have been crying and when we comforted her and asked what was wrong she snapped, pushed us away then headed into the bathroom.

Lena sighed and stopped chopping up the salad to give her two oldest daughters her full attention.

"I really don't know. Mom took her to the park, she was happy for the first part and then Rylan went off to play with some kids and when mom called her to come back she could see tears on her face and went to hug her and find out whats wrong but Rylan avoided her and has since shes been back." Lena left out the part where Rylan had yelled and called Stef by her real name instead of mom. The girls didn't need to know.

Callie nodded. Something must have happened at the park while Rylan was playing with the other kids. She was determined to get the bubbly little girl back instead of the horrible one that had come out.

"Do you think something or someone happened when she was at the park away from mom?" Callie wondered. Lena sighed and nodded. Her mind going a million miles a minute to think of possible scenarios that could have happened but none seemed possible.

"Its the only explanation. Its seems as though she is pushing us away." Mari voiced putting everything she had heard and seen together. Lena and Callie looked at Mari before looking at each other.

"It does doesn't it." Lena sighed. She knew she had to talk to Stef.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

That night at dinner, Rylan had come down and sat on the chair at the table but didn't look at anyone, didn't speak at all and to the moms worry, she didn't even eat a single bite even though they tried.

The other kids could all feel the tension but with their moms words of encouragement they all ate normally as they could and talked about their day. Although each member were looking at Rylan every now and then, they continued as normal.

As the kids all headed to their rooms for the night and the moms tucked them in, the two of them retired to their own room and got ready for bed before slipping in under the covers.

"Im really worried Stef." Lena whispered as she leaned up to rest her head on one arm to look at her wife. Stef turned to face Lena and sighed.

"Me too love. Me too." Stef leant over and kissed Lenas forehead before bringing her wife to lay on her chest. Lenas head lay on Stefs chest while her arm wrapped around Stefs stomach.

Running a hand up and down Lenas back, Stef tried and tried to think, remember what happened at the park.

"What are we going to do?" Lena whispered after a few minutes of silence, tightening her hold on her wifes body.

"I guess we try and get through to her and try and talk to her. We can't let her push us away, or the kids. I know they havent said much but deep down they are really worried and upset." Lena nodded.

"Shes their little sister and our little girl, of course we are all worried but everything will reveal its self in the end."

 **Poor Stef, Poor Callie.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	18. CH 16 - Internal battles

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

 _Running a hand up and down Lenas back, Stef tried and tried to think, remember what happened at the park._

" _What are we going to do?" Lena whispered after a few minuteds of silence, tightening her hold on her wifes body._

" _I guess we try and get through to her and try and talk to her. We can't let her push us away, or the kids. I know they havent said much but deep down they are really worried and upset." Lena nodded._

" _Shes their little sister and our little girl, of course we are all worried but everything will reveal its self in the end."_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun streamed in through the window in the girls room. Rylan woke to the sun in her eyes and rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. Her body hurt, she had a headache from all the crying, her throat hurt and she was hot. Kicking the blankets off of her body Rylan rolled over and looked at the sleeping form of Mariana and could hear the soft breathing from the bed above her indicating that Callie was still sleeping.

It was friday and that meant the other kids and Lena would be at school today, which meant that she will be left alone with Stef, and Stef would be the one she would crack with, Just the right look or just the right word would send Rylan into the older blondes arms. Every second, minute, hour was making it harder and harder to resist the warmth of a hug or kiss from a family member, she didn't know how long she could resist.

Taking a deep breath was a bad idea as her throat burned and she started a coughing fit alerting the other two sleeping figures in the room who both jumped up startled and still half asleep.

Callie sprung up and off of the bed, jumping down and landing right next to Rylan, rubbing her back as she tried to get the little one to stop coughing.

Callie could see the little girl was sick. The shivering , the fever, the gravely throat. Mariana looked on cautiously, and wit one nod from Callie, she was heading over to her moms room.

Mariana knocked on the door before slowly peaking her head in. She smiled at her moms, both were getting ready so she was glad she hadn't woken them.

"Hey sweetie. Whats the matter?" Lena asked seeing that Mariana was still in her pyjamas and had not gone straight to the shower like she normally did when she woke.

"Rylans sick." Was all that Mariana said as she headed back to her room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Rylan watched as Mariana headed out the room, probably to get the moms. Rylans coughing slowed down and she started to wheeze, her throat was on fire but she didn't want to ask for water. She had wriggled away till her back was against the wall so Callie couldn't touch her.

Seeing Callies hurt expression made a tear fall down Rylans cheek, she hoped that Callie would think that the tear was from the coughing fit.

Then in came Stef, Lena and Mariana. All looking worried. Callie and Mari sat on Maris bed as Lena and Stef knelt down infront of Rylans bed.

"Hey, you not feeling well huh." Lenas voice was so soft and caring. Rylan just wanted to run and jump and snuggle in her arms all day because she felt really sick.

"Shes shivering, she has a fever, she was just having a coughing fit and I can tell her throat is on fire." Callie rambled off the list of symptoms she had observed just from the little interaction. Both Lena and Stef sighed.

"Ill go get her some childrens panadol and water." Lena said as she moved out of the room. Stef gave a small smile then leant over and went to touch Rylans head but the little girl would have none of that as she sat up against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest as she glared at Stef.

 **(AN: Dont know what you would call pain medication where you are but here in Australia its panadol or nurofen** )

Again tears started falling from her eyes, at the sight of the look of hurt that crossed Stefs face and because she really felt like crap.

"Rylan baby please. Let us help you. We want to love you and make you feel better." Rylan continued to look the other way as tears poured.

Callie and Mariana had each took turns jumping in the shower and getting changed in the bathroom while the moms sorted out Rylan also so the little girl didn't seem so crowded.

Lena had brought back the Panadol and water but Rylan had refused it. She just hugged her legs to her body and cried. Ignoring them was easier then saying something that would hurt them.

All the kids left with Lena as Rylan continued to stay in her bed in the exact same position. Her knees to her chest and her head resting on them as she cried.

 **Xxxxx**

Stef had gotten changed and then gotten herself a cup of coffee as she read the newspaper at the table. She would go up every now and then and check on the little girl, who was still in her position on the bed.

Stef had heated up a can of chicken noodle soup and taken it up to the little girl but she had refused it, not even acknowledging Stef or the soup or the medication.

By now Stef was really worried and upset and hurt. She pulled out her phone as she sat on the sofa and messaged her wife, knowing that Lena would be busy to call.

 _Hey love hows work? Kids go off ok? - Stef_

Stef sent the message and sighed. Looking towards the stairs, wishing for everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was a dream and that the little girl upstairs would run down those stairs all happy to see her and cuddle and kiss her and call her mommy.

Stef phone buzzed and she picked it up and read the message her wife sent her.

 _Hey baby, works normal but busy I guess. Kids are fine here, hows the one there? What are you doing? - Lena_

Stef sighed. She wished she could tell Lena that Rylan had snapped out of whatever funk she was in and was now cuddling her on the sofa but she couldn't. She just wished that was true.

 _Ok, don't work to hard. Ive checked on her and she hasn't moved. Im really worried. Should I take her to the doctor? - Stef_

Stef stood up from the sofa and headed upstairs, knowing that her wife would agree with the doctors. Heading into her bedroom Stef set her phone on the bed and changed into clothes that were appropriate for going out in when her phone buzzed again.

 _Take her, call me when doc has seen her. I love you. - Lena_

 _Ok, Love you to, love. - Stef_

Stef smiled before sending a quick text back and tucking the phone into her back pocket and heading over to the room Rylan was in. Taking a deep breath, Stef opened the door and peaked in.

A small smiled appeared on her face as she took in the soup and the medication. Rylan had taken the panadol and had a little bit of her soup so that was something.

Stef knealed down and stroked a stray bit of hair away from the sleeping girls face. Stef winced at the feel of her hand against the little girls warm cheek. Seeing as she was asleep, Stef slipped the girl into her arms and headed down the stairs where she grabbed her keys and headed to the car.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena was typing away at her computer, well trying. She couldn't really focus as her mind kept drifting off to her oldest and youngest daughters. Callie hasn't been herself and that wasn't usual, she was worried that Callie was having nighmares or scared for the trial that was coming up. Either way she needed to talk to her oldest daughter at some point.

Then Rylan was a big worry. The little girls behaviour was scaring everyone and now that she was sick Lena felt really upset and worried and all she wanted to do was take Rylan and Callie into her arm and kiss all the bad things away. But she couldn't.

Lenas thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Calling out for them to enter, The secretary popped her head in and informed her that a student wished to see her.

"Send them in." Lena announced as she saved her file and waited. She was expecting one of her kids but the last person she expected to come into her office willingly was now in her office.

"Wyatt, how are you? Take a seat." Lena asked sounding a little confused and shocked. Wyatt took a seat as the secretary closed the door.

"Im fine Principal Adams- foster." Wyatt smiled a small smile. Lena returned one back.

"What can I do for you Wyatt?" Lena watched as the boy looked from her to his own hands, fidgiting.

"Its about Callie." Lena was all ears, she wanted to know if Wyatt knew why Callie was being strange and she hoped he would give her the answers.

"What about Callie?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow as she watched the nervous teen. Just like her own kids, Lena could see that Wyatt was having an internal battle with himself.

"Shes my friend and You are her mom. I just, I feel that I need to tell someone something and I just don't know if I should. I mean I really need to say something even though Callie told me not to."

Lena sat quietly waiting for Wyatt to say something that would point to why Callie wasnt herself. Hearing Wyatt telln her that Callie told him not to say something made her worry, worry as to what could be so bad that Callie had to keep secrets.

"Wyatt, is my daughter ok?" Lena was no longer in principal mode. She was in mommy mode and she needed to find out what was wrong with her daughter, Wyatts hesitancy to tell her was making her worry.

"Callie has bruises on her wrists that look like fingers. She said it was Jesus when they were mucking around but the way she was covering them up made me unsure." Wyatt blurted out, then looking intently at Lena to see what her reaction was.

Lena was shocked. Her daughter had finger print bruises on her wrists? Everything made sense now. She needed to talk to Stef.

"Ummm, im sorry I blurted it out. Im just really worried about her is all." Lena nodded, still shocked. She recovered quickly before adressing the boy.

"Thankyou Wyatt. Im glad she has a friend like you to look out for her well being." Wyatt nodded and stood ready to leave. Lena stood and walked around her desk to the teen. Without thinking she pulled Wyatt into a hug, he stiffened and then relaxed and hugged back.

"I love her Mrs Foster adams, I don't want her hurt, just like you guys don't want her hurt." Wyatt whispered into Lenas ear. Lena nodded and sighed.

"Thank you." Lena whispred back as Wyatt pulled away and headed out of the office. Lena looked at the door Wyatt had exited and then sat down at her desk. Taking a deep breath she made a mental note to talk to Stef when she got home so they could discuss the plan to comfront Callie. But right now she had a lot of paperwork to do.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Rylan had been asleep the whole way to the doctors and was still asleep as she was placed on an exam room table. It was only when she felt someone place a cold object on her chest, was when her eyes shot open.

She jumped and backed away from the doctor and almost fell off of the bed if it weren't for Stef catching her. She shrugged off Stefs hands and moved into the middle of the bed and looked at the doctor.

She looked friendly enough. Blonde hair just like Stefs but her eyes were just like Lenas. Kindness, caring and love filled the bright chocolate coloured orbs and that made Rylan relax a little, but only a little.

"Hi Rylan, My name is Dr Jamie Gleeson. You can call me Dr Jamie. Glad to see you are awake. I hear you are not feeling well. Is it alright if I check you over?" Rylan hesitantly nodded at the doctor. Her eyes following her every movement whilst she kept track of Stefs figure from the corner of her eyes.

"Can you stick out your tounge and say ahhhh for me please?" Rylan did what she was told. Dr Jamie flashed the light into her mouth and took a good look before she turned the light off.

"Alright thankyou sweetie. Can I place this on your chest so I can listen to it?" Rylan again nodded towards Dr Jamie and her stethoscope. Slowly Dr Jamie lifted Rylans shirt and placed the cold metal on her chest making Rylan shiver a little.

Stef watched from the side. She hated not being able to touch and hold her little girl to give her some comfort. She couldn't stop looking at the little girls stomach and chest as her shirt was pulled up. The amount of rage that filled her when she looked at the smal childs scarred skin was blinding her.

She could tell Dr Jamie was looking up at Rylan with sympathy. Most doctors had seen abuse and this doctor had obviously read her file and what Stef had told her. Stef was glad she was professionally keeping it together, most women hate the sight of abused children and just by looking into the doctors eyes was enough to tell her that this woman was one of them.

"Thankyou miss Rylan. You can put your shirt down now. You have been a very good girl." Dr Jamie took out a lollipop from her pocket and looked at Stef for comformation and when Stef nodded, Rylan was handed the lollipop. Rylan slowly look it and put it on her lap.

"Not hungry sweetie?" Dr Jamie asked looking at the little girl, most kids, sick or not would rush to eat the lollipop. Seeing Rylan not doing that made her frown a little before going back to her professional face. Rylan didn't say or do anything but stare at her lap.

Dr Jamie walked over to Stef and sighed, looking at the little girl before looking at Stef again.

"She has a lower Respiratory tract infection. It probably hurts to eat so try her with soft foods like yoghurt, ice cream, eggs etc. Ill give her some antibiotics to help clear it. Keep her warm, keep her fluids going and make sure she rests and eats. If she doesn't start to show improvement over the next 4 days, bring her straight back in." Stef took in all the information and she just sighed looking at the litle girl, who was now laying down and had started to drift off. Stef nodded and took the prescription from the doctor.

 **(AN: I just recovered from a lower respiratory tract infection about three weeks ago. It was hell.)**

"I ummm, I was wondering if you know of any good counsellors or therapist or psychologists that will help us. My oldest daughter goes to therapy and it seems to help her and I want Rylan to go to one that is good with kids. Shes been through a lot and recently she has been in a funk where she wont let my wife, me or our kids touch her or talk to her." Dr Jamie nodded.

"I have a few that will help. Its not a first, nor will it be the last I see an abused foster child. It really makes me angry to see foster parents do that to a child in their care. I can tell that you love her a lot, just keep trying." Stef smiled and grabbed the numbers from Dr Jamie before scooping up sleeping little girl.

"Thankyou." Stef smiled while Dr Jamie nodded and held the door open. The two women both said goodbye as they parted. Stef headed out to her car, placing the sleeping blonde in her seat before hoping In the car herself and heading home. She would go out later to grab the medication, first she needed to contact Lena.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Callies mind was in over drive. Not only did she have to focus on her school work but she had the thing with Liam, the thing with Rylan and the thing with Wyatt. She just hoped Wyatt would keep his mouth shut about the bruises. She had kept it quiet so far and soon they would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Callie walked out of her mathematics class and headed to her locker to grab her books for english and put her mathematics ones away.

She stopped dead at her locker as she saw a note sticking out of side. Taking a deep breath Callie opened her locker and grabbed the note sticking out of it.

 _Keep your mouth shut_

 _Im always watching._

 _LO xox_

 _Ps turn this over._

Callie turned the note over. It wasn't a note at all. It was a photo of her leaving her house with her mama, and siblings. Callie cringed at the note. She couldn't believe he was stalking her, actually she could. It would be something he would do. This was becoming more and more difficult and dangerous.

She was in way over her head and she still had no clue what to do. Stuffing the photo into the pocket of her Jeans, she grabbed her books and headed to her next class. Callie knew what she had to do now, but when was the question.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef drove home and put Rylan to bed before heading into the lounge room and calling Lena. Her wife answered afer two rings and Stef felt a little more relaxed just at the sound of her wifes voice.

" _Hey baby, how did everything go?_

"She has a lower respiratory tract infection. We just gotta keep her fluids up, keep her warm, make sure she rests and eats soft cold things to help her throat. When You get home Im going to head out and get her medication." Stef rattled off, standing up and going to the kitchen and turning the kettle on to make herself a cup of coffee.

Lena sighed from the other end of the phone. Her poor baby couldn't catch a break, and what hurt the most is that she couldn't even comfort her since the little girl had basically shut them out.

" _I guess thats the best we can do. We really need to talk to her Stef. Her shutting us out is really killing me, not to mention hurting the kids aswell. Something must have happened at the park and I need to know. We are going to sit down and talk with her tonight and. Ill tell the kids to busy themselves when we get home so we can talk."_ Lena rambled on. Stef could hear the worry and concern and hurt in her wifes voice and she loved when her wifes maternal side kicked in.

"Ok Love. We can do that." Stef agreed. She knew her wife was missing the bonding, the maternal bonding with a child she really loves.

" _Love you."_ Lena said from her end. She wan't going to let Stef know about what she had found out about Callie till later on. Right now they had to sort Rylan out and then later on they would talk about Callie.

"Love you too love. See you tonight." Stef hung up her phone. Just as she placed her phone on the coffee table and relaxed a little, she heard the small footsteps on the stairs and not even a minute later Rylans little body appeared wrapped in her transformers bed spread.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap? Are you hungry?" Stef asked. She really wanted a verbal answer. She wanted to hear her little girls soft voice again and not the voice that had been screaming at her. Rylan didn't give her an aswer but she did walk over to the other side of the couch and snuggled into her blanket more as she looked at the blank tv screen as she settled on the couch.

Stef sighed and took the remote turning the tv on to the kids channel for the cartoons. Knowing the girl was probably hungry Stef left Rylan in the lounge room and headed upstairs and got the dishes from this morning before she set about making some soup for the little girl. She decided to also make Rylan a cup of hot chocolate hoping she would at least drink that to have something in her belly.

Making some chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Stef headed into the lounge room with the food and the drinks and setting them on the coffee table. She could see Rylan eyeing the hot chocolate and she waited for the little girl to grab it but she didn't and Stef internally cried. Clicking on the dvd player, she pressed play on the movie already in there.

The transformers title menu popped up and Stef clicked play and snuggled down with her own soup as she watched the movie, more like watched Rylan from the corner of her eyes.

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTING IN THE STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT OR PM ME, ILL TRY TO ADD IT WHERE I CAN.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	19. CH 17 - We Fit

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

 _Stef sighed and took the remote turning the tv on to the kids channel for the cartoons. Knowing the girl was probably hungry Stef left Rylan in the lounge room and headed upstairs and got the dishes from this morning before she set about making some soup for the little girl. She decided to also make Rylan a cup of hot chocolate hoping she would at least drink that to have something in her belly._

 _Making some chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Stef headed into the lounge room with the food and the drinks and setting them on the coffee table. She could see Rylan eyeing the hot chocolate and she waited for the little girl to grab it but she didn't and Stef internally cried. Clicking on the dvd player, she pressed play on the movie already in there._

 _The transformers title menu popped up and Stef clicked play and snuggled down with her own soup as she watched the movie, more like watched Rylan from the corner of her eyes._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena, Mariana, Jesus, Callie and Jude entered the house, the sound of the tv going had them looking in the lounge room to see the two blondes watching a movie together.

Lena smiled seeing that Rylan wasn't in her room but on the same sofa as Stef even though they were both at different ends. Her smile dropped a bit seeing the full cup of soup, a full sandwich and the full cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of the little blonde on the coffee table untouched.

She could see the little girl looked really sick and It pained her to have to talk to her now knowing that she was feeling awful. They just couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey my babies." Stef said as she spied her wife and children home. Standing up and stretching she reached them, giving them hugs and kisses before they could go scamper off and do something.

Each kid called out hey to Rylan but every single one got nothing in reply. The moms could see the hurt in the kids faces at the rejection as they headed up stairs. Lena and Stef looked at each other before heading over to take a seat so they could talk.

The kids all knew that their moms wanted to talk with Rylan and had gone up stairs and weren't coming down till Lena came and got them. They would do what they were told since they really wanted Rylan to snap out of the funk she was in.

Rylan, Stef and Lena were now in the living room all seated.

Rylan was still snuggled up on the sofa with her Transformers blanket wrapped tightly around her. She knew that she had hurt the only family that have loved her since her real mom. Its not that she wanted to hurt them, its just she had to, to protect them. It made sense in her mind but to anyone else it would confuse them.

"Rylan baby. Can you look at us please?" Rylan continued to look at her hands, refusing the look up at the two women, knowing that one look from them would send her into their arms seeking comfort and thats not what she wanted.

"Sweetie, we need to know whats going on. We miss the bright and bubbly little girl, we want her back. Please we love you Mini and it hurts us to know that your angry with us and we have no idea what we have done. Please baby tell us what we need to do?" Stef pleaded as she knelt in front of the little girl who still hadn't looked up from her lap.

Both moms intently watching the little girl for any signs of movement, only tears falling onto the little girls blanket were the sign that she was listening.

"I...i c...I ." Mini tried to talk but she couldn't stop thinking of the man from the park. She didn't want Stef and Lena hurt. She didn't want the teenagers that she has come to love as brothers and sisters hurt either but she wanted comfort from all of them but she didn't know If she could risk it.

"Talk to us baby, please." Lena begged as she knelt down near Stef, waiting for the little girl to respond. Both mothers could feel and see the inner battle the little girl was going through, they just didn't know what the inner battle was about and that scared them.

Rylan slowly looked up, the tears falling from her eyes matched those falling from both her foster mothers eyes.

Stef let out an oof as Rylan had thrown the blanket off and latched onto her and wouldn't let go. The little girl clung so tight that she was choking Stef, but Stef wrapped her arms around the girl tightly, rubbed her back and placed gentle kisses on her temple along with whispering gentle words into Rylans ear between kisses.

"I...I...dont want...want...him to hurt you. He...said he would hurt you if I told." Rylan said through sobs and hiccups. Both moms got the gist of what she was saying and were shocked.

"Who is going to hurt us? We will be fine, no one will hurt us, we will be fine." Stef whispered rubbing Rylans back. Rylan pulled back and her face was red and tear streaked but then more tears tumbled out of her eyes.

"The man at the park he killed my mom." Lena and Stef gasped at what had been revealed. This was new information, information that could help with finding out Rylans identity.

"Its ok, we will be safe. Everything is going to be alright." Rylan shook her head as Stef continued to talk. The flowing of her tears never stopping or slowing. Stef and Lena weren't understanding her and she was getting frustrated.

"No no...I told... hes gonna hurt you." Rylan said out frustrated as she shook. She was tired and sick and she was so scared.

"No ones going to hurt you or me or Lena or any of the kids. I promise Rylan." Stef said bring the little girl into her shoulder. Standing up Stef set herself on the sofa and cuddle the little girl close to her as Lena sat at Stefs side rubbing Rylans back and placing gentle kisses to the little blondes head.

The moms had wanted this for a while now and it shocked them that the girl had broken down like this, she had seen the man that killed her mom and now everything came to light with her attitude.

"I don't want you to die." Rylan whispered after a while, sobs still shaking her small figure. Rylan reached down from her position on Stefs lap and clasped one of Lenas hands in her own, bringing it up so that Lenas hand was squished between Rylans and Stefs chests.

"Hey shhhh its alright, Im not going anywhere and neither is Lena. Ok baby. Were going to be fine." Rylan nodded hesitantly. She should have gone straight to Lena and Stef instead of fighting them and their love. Stef is a cop, she protects people and in her time of desperation she had forgot all about that and wished she hadn't, she had hurt them and herself for nothing.

"Im sorry." Rylan whispered as the tears kept falling. Stef could feel the wet patch on her shirt getting bigger and her heart broke for the little girl.

"What for baby?" Lena asked as she kept using her free hand to run up and down the little blondes back. Rylan pulled back so she could look at the two women. The pure love and kindness that Rylan saw in the woman's eyes made her cry a little harder, knowing she had hurt these wonderful people when all they wanted to do was love her and protect her from everything, just like moms do.

Rylan took a deep breath and looked both women in the eyes before looking at her hands that were still wrapped with Lenas on Stefs chest. Stefs pale skin, Rylans slightly darker skin and Lenas even darker skin fit, they fit so well. She fitted so well in this family, a family she loved.

"I was mean to everyone, I thought that if I was mean you would send me away and you wouldn't be hurt cause I wasn't here anymore." Both moms now understanding why the girls attitude and behaviour had been the way it was over the day and a bit.

"We love you baby, we would never send you away because you were mean or someone wanted to hurt us. You can push us and push us till we are very angry but that doesn't mean we will send you away. We would never send you away willingly, someone would have to pry you out of my arms before you left this family." Stef said with pure love lacing her voice, her voice soothing the fears in Rylan.

"Im sorry, I love you mommy." Rylan crushed her body forward and clung on tightly to Stef before she reached her arm out and wrapped in around Lenas neck bring her towards them. Planting a kiss on each of their cheeks, Rylan felt happy that she had spoken, nothing compares to the love she received from the two women, she promised herself that she would never ever hurt them on purpose again.

"I love you mama." Rylan whispered out against Lenas neck. Both moms smiling. Their little girl was back.

 _One down, one to go._ Lena thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

The kids disappeared upstairs as their moms talked to Rylan downstairs. Each kid new that their moms would try anything to get the little girl to open up. Not that he would admit it, but Jesus really missed his little sisters bubbly ways and it really pained him to see her act the way she has been.

Staring down the stairs once more Jesus headed into his room to place his bag down and then headed into the girls room like they had all planned.

Taking a seat on Marianas bed next to his twin whle Jude and Brandon sat on Rylans bed with Callie leaning against the frame of the bunk bed.

"Do you think she will talk?" Jude piped up, he missed his sister. He hadn't really had a chance to get to know her all that well and he was hoping that when she returned back to normal, that they could get to know each other better. He wanted to step up into the big brother role and wanted to be an amazing big brother just like the rest of his siblings had done for him.

Callie left her place against the frame and took a seat next to her youngest brother on the bed and grabbed one of his hands in hers.

"She will open up. Something must have freightned her at the park and now shes built walls up. Remember I use to do the same?" _I still do._ callie thought and she sighed as she looked at all of her siblings. Each analyzing the things that had been said throught the days and were slowly nodding.

"I miss her even though shes not gone and Is technically here, I just miss her being with us and spending time." Mariana whispered as she wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. Jesus wrapped his arm around his twin and pulled her into his chest. Mariana let out a sigh as she rested against her brother as she took in her other siblings.

"We all do Mari. If anyone can get through to her it will be our moms." Each kid nodded as they sat in their positions being comforted by each other.

They all couldn't stop thinking about what could be going down stairs but all were hoping that whatever is being said downstairs would all work out in the end.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Rylan cried herself to sleep with the comfort of bother her moms with her. Stef and Lena looked at each other and smiled. Things would hopfully go back to the way they were now that Rylan had told them what was going on.

"I need to go get her medication. She needs it for tonight so we can get rid of this respiratory infection fast." Stef whispered as she listened to the little girl who had began to start wheezing. Lena nodded.

Scooting off the sofa, with Rylan still wrapped around her neck, Stef kissed Lenas lips before handing the little girl of to her wife. Immediately one of Rylan hands found Lenas neck while the other was burried in Lenas hair at the back of her neck.

"Ill be back soon love." Lena nodded and walked Stef to the door. Stef placed a kiss on Lenas lips and then one on Rylans head before she disappeared out the house and off to the chemist.

Lena sighed as she headed back into the living room. She didn't sit but she did just start swaying, more to ease her mind that her little girl was letting them back in and that she was safe in her arms.

Lena stared at the little girls face as she swayed. A small tear fell from one of her eyes as she stared down at the pure innocence of the little girl in her arms.

Lena couldn't help but frown at the small wheezing sounds coming from the little girls chest as she breathed in and out as she slept, the fever she was running and how pale she looked. Her heart was broken to think that the little girl and Callie had such big weights on their shoulders that no one should have. No child shoulde have and that really hurt her as a parent that she couldn't always protect her children.

"I damn well will try." Lena whispered before placing a small kiss to the little blondes forehead as she swayed.

Lena prayed that this girl would have justice, not only her but Callie also. Just thinking about Callie brought her back to the conversation she had with Wyatt and she knew that now her youngest had spoken and they knew what they were going to have to deal with. With Callie, anything was possible and she was a lot harder to crack. Lena just hoped that when her and Stef talked to Callie that she would tell them whats going on.

No one hurts my babies and gets away with it. Lena thought as she continued to sway with the little blonde in her arms, as she waiting for her wife to get back with the medication for Rylan to help her get better.

Mama tiger was on the prowl. No one messes with her babies. Absolutely no one.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena had placed Rylan to bed in hers and Stef room. Stef would be home soon with medication and she hoped that it would start working fast. Tucking the little girl in, Lena left her on the bed and headed across the hall to the girls room, where she knew all her children were as they waited for any information on their little sister.

Knocking lightly on the door, Lena enters and smiles at her kids. All of them looking worried and anxious and a little bit scared.

Taking a seat on Marianas bed with the twins Lena began before anyone of them could talk.

"Its all going to be ok now. She told us whats wrong and now mom and I are going to fix it." The kids let out sighs of relief.

"What was wrong? And where is mom?" Jude asks from his position leaning against Callie. Lena looked at all of her kids and sighed. She didn't really know if she should tell the kids about what Rylan had said.

"Im right here." Stef said as she poked her head into the room and walked in. Laying a kiss on each of her kids heads and then her wifes, Stef knelt on the floor so she could look at all of them. Giving her wife a glance to tell her that shes got this, Lena nodded in return.

"While we were at the park she saw a man...She said that he killed her mom." At this confession each kid gasped. Lenas eyes closed for a second. Having to hear it again still hurt.

"Do you think he threatened her?" Lena and Stef nodded and Jesus and then the other kids.

"We don't think, we know. She told us that he would hurt us and her if she spoke. Now I am going to do anything in my power to keep that from happening ok. We will be safe ok." Each kid nodded. Callie, Mariana and Jude had tears streaming down their faces along with Lena and Stef while Brandon and Jesus sat holding their family as anger seeped into their veins, they too were on the brink of letting tears fall, not for the sadness, but for the anger they felt.

No on hurts their family and walks.

"Where is she?" Brandon asked looking at his moms.

"She fell asleep. She has a respiratory infection so shes going to need lots of rest, Medication and fluids. Shes in our room." all the kids nodded at their Mamas explanation.

"Do you think she will be up for a movie night with us? I really just feel like we need family bonding, its been a while and it will make me feel better." Mariana whispered as she leant against Lena more.

"Thats a great idea sweetie. Im sure we are all up for it." Everyone nodded their responses and smiled a little.

"Alright, go get homework done, shower and get ready for tonight. Im going to go give little miss some medication." Stef said as she stood from her kneeling position on the floor.

"I love you all my babies." Stef announced as she kissed every last one of them before disappearing. Lena did the same. Her eyes lingered on Callie a little longer before exiting the girls room and disappearing into her own room.

 _My poor girls._ Lena thought as she stepped into her room to help her wife with their sick child.

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	20. CH 18 - We will have our time

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _Do you think she will be up for a movie night with us? I really just feel like we need family bonding, its been a while and it will make me feel better." Mariana whispered as she leant against Lena more._

" _Thats a great idea sweetie. Im sure we are all up for it." Everyone nodded their responses and smiled a little._

" _Alright, go get homework done, shower and get ready for tonight. Im going to go give little miss some medication." Stef said as she stood from her kneeling position on the floor._

" _I love you all my babies." Stef announced as she kissed every last one of them before disappearing. Lena did the same. Her eyes lingered on Callie a little longer before exiting the girls room and disappearing into her own room._

 _My poor girls. Lena thought as she stepped into her room to help her wife with their sick child._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"She looks so peaceful, I dont want to wake her." Stef whispered as Lena walked into the room. Rylan was on her side faceing the bathroom. Her blonde hair spread all over Lenas pillow as she cuddle Stef to her chest.

"We have to baby. Her wheezing isn't good." Stef nodded. As much as she wanted to let her little girl sleep, Stef knew that Rylan needed to be woken up so she can have medicine to make her feel better. Sighng Stef began to wake the little girl up.

"Rylan, baby girl. Can you wake up for mommy please?" Stef whispered into Rylans ear as she rubbed the little girls back, trying to wake her up. Rylan stirred a little and let out a whimper but still remained sleeping.

Sighing and watching as her wife tried to wake up their youngest, Lena walked over and slid into the bed so that she was laying next to Rylan.

"I know your tired sweetie, but mommy and I really need you to take medicine. Wake up for us baby." Lena whispered. Rylan whimpered and her eyes slowly opened, filled with sleep they slowly opened making the little girl frown. Rolling over a little, Rylans eyes darted around at her surroundings and then she slowly settled her eyes on Stef and she could feel Lena behind her.

Rolling over and cuddling into Lena seemed like a better idea the waking up and so thats what she did. Snuggling up to her Mama, Rylan softly let out a sigh and her eyes drifted closed. Lena and Stef gave each other a look, their little girl was really sick and it hurt them a lot to see any of their kids like this.

Stef put the medicine on the side table and leant down and scooped Rylan up, making the little girl in her arms whimper and open her eyes slowly.

"How about a shower? It will make you feel a little better and then we can give you medicine and get you into some warm jammies and then you can come snuggle with me, mama and the other kids downstairs as we watch a movie." Stef whispered. The only answer she got was a slight nod against her neck.

"Ill get the shower heated, and then you can pass her to me while you get changed." Lena whispered before disappearing into the bathroom. With the shower started and heating up, Lena headed out of the bathroom and scooped the little girl out of her wifes arms so Stef could change.

Lena undressed the little girl to get her ready for a shower. No matter how many times she had seen the scars left on the little girls body, It always hurt worse each time. Sighing and lifting the little girl into her arms as Stef exited the closet in a singled and shorts, Lena handed Rylan to her wife and then went off to sort out some pyjamas out for the three of them.

Stef stepped inside the shower with Rylan. Her little hands clenching Stef tank top as she whimpered. As soon as the warm water hit Rylans back she let out a sigh of relief as Rylans body slowly relaxed and then Stef let out a half smile as the little girl let out a sigh of content.

Stef hand that wasn't supporting Rylans weight, ran up and down the little girls back. Rylan turned her head that was laying on Stefs shoulder facing the wall, she turned it towards Stefs neck. Stef felt the warm breath on her neck and smiled. It was a little ticklish and she smiled and continued to calm her.

"How about we wash your hair now baby?" Rylan nodded. She liked when her hair was washed, Stef washed her hair last time and the way she had run her hands through the little girls hair was relaxing not only for Rylan but for Stef aswell.

Slowly lowering Rylan to the floor, Stef knelt in front of her and told her to turn around. Grabbing the shampoo Stef lathered the girls hair and massaged gently. The little girls tense body was really relaxed now and she hoped that Rylan would take the medicine so she could get better.

Washing her hair and then lifting her up and hugging her as the warm water ran over their bodies, Lena peaked her head in and smiled.

"All done?" Stef nodded, and Lena turned the water off before reaching for the child in her wifes arms. Rylan went willingly and clung to Lena as Lena dried her body off.

"Rylan, can you help me put your clothes on please?" Rylan nodded and got dressed into a pair of warm long sleeved pyjamas. Light blue long sleeve shirt with a large transformers symbol on the front and a pair of light blue long pants with the transformers logo/symbol pattern covering every bit and a pair of white socks.

When Stef came out of the bathroom in her own pyjamas, Lena headed into the bathroom to shower and change while Stef brushed the little girls hair and put it up.

"Do you feel a little better after that shower sweets?" Rylan nodded.

"My throat hurts mommy." Rylan whimpered. Her voice was starting to become scratchy. No doubt she will lose it soon.

"I know baby, we will give you some medicine and it will make it better. Ok." Rylan said nothing as she waited for Stef to do her hair and once Stef finished her hair, Rylan relaxed into her mom. Rylans back to Stef front as the lay against the headboard of the bed waiting for Lena to come out.

"Lets give you some medicine now." Rylan shook her head as she spied the medication on the bedside table. She didn't like medicine. Especially medicine that was in the form of a tablet. She had the panadol before but that was a liquid, tablets scared her a lot.

"No medicine." Rylan whispered. Stef sighed and frowned.

"You need to take it baby. It will make you all better." Stef tried to get her to understand but Rylan continued to shake her head saying no.

"Hey whats going on?" Lena asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Miss Rylan here wont take the medicine." Lena raised an eyebrow before she took a seat on the side of the two already occupying the bed.

"Why not baby girl? You need to take it to make you feel better. You want to feel better don't you?" Rylan nodded with tears in her eyes. Stef and Lena sighed, they just couldn't get Rylan to take the medicine and they couldn't understand why.

A knock on their door alerted them to one of the others. With a quick come in, Jude popped his head in a smiled at his moms and little sister.

"We are ready to go. We just have to pick a movie, we have all the snacks and drinks." Both moms nodded.

"We will be down in a minute bubba, just have to get little miss here to take her medicine." Jude frowned. He knew his sister was sick, he didn't understand why she wouldn't take her medication. Jude slowly walked in and took a seat next to his mama. Lena wrapped and arm around his shoulders as he studied his little sister.

"Hey little sis, is your throat hurting?" Rylan nodded. Jude frowned and then looked at the medicine on the bedside table. Understanding and getting an idea he quickly bolted out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Lena, Stef and Rylan looked at each other confused.

Jude entered a minute later with a bowl and a spoon. Both moms looking at him confused and Rylan looking at him with interest.

Jude took the medication and stuck it in the bowl and proceeded to use the spoon to mash the tablet. Both moms now understood what he was doing.

Jude finished mashing the medication and then went into the bathroom and put some water in the medication he had in the bowl.

"Here, this should help now. Won't hurt your throat as much now." Rylan took the bowl from Jude and brought it to her lips as she swallowed it. Jude smiled, he was proud of himself, he was able to step up and be a big brother and help his little sister.

"Thankyou jude." Rylan whispered and held her arms out for a hug once Stef took the bowl from her and placed it on the bedside table.

Leaning over and hugging his sister as his Mom kissed his head and his Mama rubbed his back.

"Movie?" Rylan whispered. She was still tired and felt really yucky but she wanted to spend time with her family. They deserved it after everything she had said and done to them.

"Yeah, movie time." Jude said holding his hand out for his little sister. Rylan slowly scooted out of the bed and clasped her big brothers hand in her own. Jude gave her a big hug and then he helped her walk slowly out of the room and down the stairs.

"That was a truly beautiful Big brother moment." Lena whispered to Stef as the followed their two youngest children down the stairs.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

When Stef and Lena finally made it into the living room, Rylan was in between Jude and Jesus. Callie and Mariana on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets while Brandon sat on Judes other side. Rylan was leaning against Jude as Jesus tucked a blanket around his little sister.

The moms took the single chairs that were side by side. Their family was back together, but how long will it last.

"I...im sorry." Rylan whispered as everyone was getting ready for the movie to start. All eyes turned to the little girl.

"No need to apologise, I would have done the same thing." Getting a round of nods as Jesus said this.

"Im still sorry. I didn't want to be mean."

"We forgive you baby sis. Just make sure you tell one of us or mom and Mama next time ok. You really had us worried." Jesus never expressed his emotions and feelings like this before and everyone was a little shocked but he just voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Ok, I will. I love you all." Rylan smiled, even though her throat hurt to talk, she really needed to get it out. A round of we love you went around the room and then silence as the movie came on, The Santa clause. A funny and happy movie that was a family favourite.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

With the kids still downstairs watching another movie the moms headed upstairs to their room. Brandon had promised that everyone would be in bed before 12 and he promised that he would carry Rylan up when she fell asleep.

Lena and Stef settled in their bed snuggled with each other. It had been a really really stressful week and now just finding some time to relax and be in each others arms was helping and relieving some stress.

Lena had her head on Stefs chest and her left arm around Stefs waist while Stefs left hand ran through Lenas hair and her right hand running up and down Lenas left arm. Both sighing in comfort.

Lena knew that now that Rylans troubled had been adressed, her next concern was Callie. She was afraid of what they would find out and she hoped that it wasn't as bad as it sounded but that was never the case and she couldn't help but think the worse when it came to her children.

Lena really didn't want to ruin the mood but she knew that until her kids were safe and not battleing inner demons then she and Stef couldn't just block everything out.

"Stef." Lena whispered. Getting a slow mmhmm from her wife, Lena continued.

"I...uh...I got told something by a student today about Callie." Stefs hands stopped moving and thats when Lena sighed and sat up, Stef doing the same. Stef gave no verbal answer but raised her eyebrow wanting Lena to continue.

Lena sighed and looked down at their clasped hands resting on Stefs lap. She hoped her wife wouldn't blow a gasket when she told her what Wyatt had said.

"A student came into my office, they were worried about Callie. I need for you not to get mad." Lena waited. Stef let out a sigh as she contained her worry for a tiny second before nodding slowly. She hoped Lenas wasn't about to tell her what she thought she was going to tell her.

"They said Callie had bruises the shape of fingerprints on her wrist. Callie told them that Jesus and her were mucking around. And as soon as they said that I knew Callie lied to them." Just one look at her wife, Lena knew that her and Stef were on the same page.

"He got to her." Was all the Stef was able to say, Lena nodded, agreeing. Stef was seeing red. It all made sense now, Callie had closed off. Liam Olmstead had gotten to her somehow and talked to her. He probably threatened her.

Before Stef was able to stand up, Lena was able to grab her and bring her into a hug. Stef was tense and stiffened before she relaxed into her wifes loving embrace.

"He hurt our baby." Lena nodded as she held Stef. A small tear trickled out of Lenas eye as she thought of Callie seeing that monster again.

"We will talk to her tomorrow. Then we can go to the police if need be." Stef nodded. Stef didn't know how much more she could take. Her children were getting hurt left right and centre and every time it was like a stab to the chest.

I just wish we had gotten them all from the first moment they were put in the system. What if we did get them, nothing like this would have happened and the wouldn't have had to go through everything they have been through. That would have stopped all of this, all of the pain and suffereing." Stef rambled.

"We can't dwell on the what ifs honey, we can think of the now and the future. Their pasts are in the pasts, we are their future and we can give them a proper future." Stef nodded at her wifes words. In times like this when she was breaking down, Stef really was greatful that her wife was able to step up when she couldn't, she loves her wife so much.

"I love you." Stef lent over and connected her lips to her wife's.

"I...Love...you...too." Lena said between pecks. Resting their heads against each others the moms just sat looking into each others eyes. Thinking how blessed their life has been with their kids in it and each other.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Stef woke to the sun streaming through the curtains and into her face. It was saturday so no alarm was needed because she wasn't on call or needed to be at work today.

The whole house was quiet like it normaly is on the weekends. The kids loved to sleep in and they sure well took advantage of it.

Stef looked at the alarm clock on her night stand and sighed. 8:05am flashed on the screen, so much for a major sleep in like she planned but knowing that her day was going to be hard 8am was a reasonable time.

Stef rolled over and looked at her beautiful wife, who was still sleeping peacefully on her back, a hand flung over her eyes and the other laying on her stomach. Everyday Stef couldn't believe that she got to wake up next to the woman beside her and be very happy. Her wife and kids are her life and she loved her life the way it was, even with its major ups and downs.

Stef scooted closer to Lena and leant on her elbow. She just lay on her side looking at the perfect caramel skin of her wifes face, every feature and every small movement as she breathed.

Leaning over and placing a kiss on Lenas cheek, she then moved down and began placing small kisses on Lenas neck.

Lena blinked awake as she felt the all too familiar soft lips of her wifes kissing her neck.

The first time Stef had woken Lena up with kisses to the neck, Lena had said that this was her all time favourite way to wake up. So after Lena had said that, Stef vowed to make sure she woke her wife up like this whenever she could. Most morning she did.

"Morning honey." Stef whispered against her wifes neck, hearing the breathing change indicating that her wife had been woken by her kisses.

Turning her head, Lena captured Stefs lips in a passionate kiss. Sliding her hand to Stefs hips, Lena pulled Stef so that she was on top of her. When Stef pulled back from the kiss to look her wife in the eyes, blonde hair fell past Stefs shoulders and hung around her face like a curtain.

"It is a beautiful morning." Lena whispered before slnking a hand behind the blondes neck and pulling her down for a searing kiss.

Stefs hands explored her wifes stomach under her shirt, slowly edging it up past her breasts. Lena got the hint and they both shifted so Stef could rid Lena of her sleep shirt.

With the newly uncovered skin exposed to her liking, Stef cupped both mounds in her hands, eliciting a moan from the brown eyed women below her. Stef smiled as Lenas eyes closed and her hands pulled at Stefs top.

"I need to feel your skin." Lena moaned out. Without another word, Stef took her shirt off and threw it behind her, neither caring where it landed. Lena pulled Stef down for another kiss, both moaning when their naked breasts melded together.

Their arousals were sky high, it had been too long and their need for each other was becoming to much. Hands exploring, mouths connected, tongues battling, Legs tangling, both focused on each other then anything around them.

Being too focused on anything else but each other, they failed to hear the knock on the door and they failed to hear the door open and failed to noticed a head peak in.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Both women jumped and Stef flung herself to the right and pulled the cover up to cover hers and Lenas naked top halfs. Both of them blushing furiously at being caught by their almost 7 year old but mainly they were shocked at being caught by the little girl.

"Mini, Can you go down to the kitchen, Ill be down to make breakfast in a moment and get you some medication, ok?" Lena was still blushing and getting her breath back as she said this. Mini looked between her mothers carefully before nodding and closing the door behind her.

Stef let out the laugh she was holding the entire time. Lena raised her eyebrow at her wife before giving her a small slap on the arm.

"Stef its not funny. Our youngest daughter walked in on us almost having sex. We could have traumatised her." Stef was still laughing but not as hard as before.

Rolling her eyes Lena slid out of the bed and grabbed her shirt that had been flung across the room.

"Im sorry babe, but seriously. We haven't been intimate in a while and when we start to, we get interrupted by our child. Its just funny." Lena could understand it now but it still wasn't funny in her mind. She was aroused still but she had to go feed and take care of her children.

"Ok, whatever, go shower and then you can come down and take over from me. Oh and this is not over, we will have our time." Lena said as she walked out of the room. Stef smiled. One way or another her and her wife were going to have their time together.

 **So some of you wanted to see Lena and Stef get caught, I hope it is alright. I found it funny when I was writing it. Brought back a few memories, ones Id rather forget. "shiver" EWWWW.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	21. CH 19 - HUG

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _Stef its not funny. Our youngest daughter walked in on us almost having sex. We could have traumatised her." Stef was still laughing but not as hard as before._

 _Rolling her eyes Lena slid out of the bed and grabbed her shirt that had been flung across the room._

" _Im sorry babe, but seriously. We haven't been intimate in a while and when we start to, we get interrupted by our child. Its just funny." Lena could understand it now but it still wasn't funny in her mind. She was aroused still but she had to go feed and take care of her children._

" _Ok, whatever, go shower and then you can come down and take over from me. Oh and this is not over, we will have our time." Lena said as she walked out of the room. Stef smiled. One way or another her and her wife were going to have their time together._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Lena walked into the kitchen, she smiled at her youngest sitting at the table. Thanking god that she had listened to her. Rylan was sitting nicely, her head resting in one of her hands as her other held her transformers toy to her chest.

"Morning baby girl, you hungry. You're looking a little better today, I think the medication is kicking in." Lena said as she kissed Rylans fore head, as a comfort thing like she normally did but also to check her temperature. Still warm but not as bad.

"Morning Mama." Rylan replied before she yawned and watched her Mama get things out of the fridge. Her throat still sounded scratchy and it still hurt but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

"How are you feeling today?" Lena asked as she placed the carton of eggs on the bench before facing her daughter.

"My throat still hurts. But I feel a little better then yesterday." Lena nodded. Hopefully with the antibiotics and rest, Rylan should get better quicker.

"Ok, ill get you some breakfast and your medicine." Lena poured Rylan a sippy cup full of orange juice before putting it in front of her and then getting her medication. She watched the little girl take the medication, just to make sure she was actually taking it before continuing on with her task of making breakfast.

"Mama, what were you and Mommy doing this morning?" Rylan asked curiously. She had heard moaning coming from her moms room and so she had entered to see if one of her moms was hurt. All she saw was her mom sitting on her mama without her shirt.

Lena stopped mid whisk. She was whisking eggs together for scrambled eggs when she froze because Rylans question had caught her off guard and because she didnt know what to say to her youngest daughter, she was to young to know the birds and the bees talk. Clearing her throat, Stef walked in the room just in time to hear her daughter ask that question.

"I was just giving mama a hug because I elbowed her in the stomach on accident." Stef covered, looking at Lena. With that one look they both knew that their daughter wasn't old enough to know about sex and so they told her a little white lie.

Rylan nodded but then frowned and looked at her mom.

"Why didn't you have your shirts on then?" Stef ran a hand down her face and Lena smirked before she went back to making the scrambled eggs, leaving the discussion to her wife.

"Well, Mama and I were hot but I also wanted to check that I didn't hurt mama when I elbowed her." Stef hoped that that explanation would stop the questions from the little girl. Rylan nodded before taking a sip of her juice.

"Can we go to the park today?" Rylan asked hopefully. Both Lena and Stef sighed in relief.

"You can't baby girl. You are sick and need to get better." Rylan looked at her lap defeated. She did feel yucky but she wanted to get out of the house.

"I don't like being sick." Rylan mumbled as she hugged her transformers toy closer to her chest. Stef and Lena chuckled at hearing the little girls sentence.

Rylan was an active child and really didn't like being cooped up. She was just like Stef in more ways then one with a little of Lena thrown into the mix. Even though there wasn't a possible way for Lena and Stef to biologically have a child that contained both their DNA and traits, Anyone would think that she was Lena and Stefs Biological child just by watching her and interacting with her and Stef and Lena loved that, she was the closest they would get.

"I know baby girl. But you need to get better and that means not running around and getting yourself worked up." Stef explained as she sat on the stool next to Rylan and plucked her out of her own stool and sat her on her lap. Both moms loved their snuggle time with each of their children even though some of them really didn't like to show their soft side, such as Jesus.

"Can we watch Bee?" Rylan whispered as she snuggled into her mom more. She missed the hugs and the kisses and the bonding time with the family. She vowed to never do that again.

Stef looked at Lena with a smile and then kissed Rylans temple before answering the little girl.

"Im sure that can be arranged sweets." Rylan nodded at the answer her mom gave her. Lena sat a plate down in front of the two snuggled together on the stool. Stef picked the fork up and speared a piece of egg, bringing it to Rylans mouth, Stef waiting for the little girl to eat it. What she didn't expect was the little girl to turn her head and push the fork away.

"You need to eat baby girl." Rylan shook her head at her Mama. Her throat hurt too much to eat, just like last night.

"Its soft, it wont hurt your throat." Stef tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't. Giving a sigh, Stef looked at Lena with concern, Lena shrugged at her wife then continued to look at her daughter. Both mothers concerned, hoping that she would eat soon.

The smell of breakfast filling the house, woke the other kids and one by one the entered the kitchen and sat at the stool after greeting everyone.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was watching Rylan from the corner of her eyes the entire time they ate breakfast, the little girl remained in her moms lap throughout breakfast and didn't speak or eat, she was definitely sick but the pressure of releasing her secret must have been a relief.

It had been hard to see her little sister hiding such a big secret from someone. The pressure to keep it a secret was intense for herself let alone her little sister. She was hoping that her mom could find something about Rylans past with the new information.

Just like his oldest sister, Jude was also watching his little sister. Ever since Rylan had come into their lives, he had been in big brother mode and loved every moment of it.

"Do you want a yoghurt, baby girl?" Jude heard his mom whisper into his little sisters ear. He remember from last night that his little sisters throat was saw and the breakfast that Mama had made wasn't going to help her throat at all.

Both Callie and Jude had the same thought when they looked at their sister refusing to eat.

"Why not try her with fruit smoothies?" Callie suggested Both moms looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, milk isn't a good idea cause it makes the throat and mouth feel yucky. Callie use to make me fruit smoothies when my throat was saw. Its cold so it helps." Callie smiled at her younger brother. To this day, they were still on the same wavelength and usually had the same thoughts and ideas.

Both moms looked from the two children and then back down to their youngest who was smiling a little.

"Does that sound good Mini? You want a fruit smoothie?" Mini nodded as she smiled. She was hungry and nothing they had made for breakfast or dinner agreed with her throat but a cold smoothie did.

"A fruit smoothie it is." Lena said smiling as she got up to make a smoothie for the little girl. Happily smiling to herself that the little girl was going to have something in her belly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

With it being a weekend, most of the kids had plans and were off out and about after breakfast. Today was different, Jesus was off with Hayley and Brandon was off with Lou sorting out stuff for the band.

That left, Jude Mariana, Callie and Rylan with the moms.

Jude, Mariana, Callie and Rylan were upstairs getting ready for the day and then they were going to watch movies in the moms bedroom and hang together.

With the kids out of sight and out of hearing range, Stef was able to call Bill. The new information Rylan had given them was another step closer to finding out the little girls identity.

Phoning Bill was one of the many things on their list of thing to do today. Dealing with Bill first and then talking to Callie were the main priorities for now.

Lena sat at the dining table with Rylans file in front of her while Stef made the call to Bill. Punching the number in she brought the phone to her ear and waited for the case worker to answer.

"Hello, Bill Harrington speaking." the case worker answered in his usual greeting. Stef rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Bill its Stef Foster." The usual greeting, Stef could hear Bill sigh from the other end. Usually if one of his cases foster parents called him, then something was always wrong. He dreaded each time he picked up his phone.

"Oh, hi Stef. What can I do for you?" Stef could hear the nerves in his voice and couldn't help but smirk. She understood about the case workers getting phone calls from foster parents may be daunting for them.

"We have new information on Rylan that you will probably be interested in. What I am about to tell you will need to be investigated further, I think she is in danger." Stef tried to explain the best way possible. There was silence on the other end before Bill let out a breath and cleared his throat before answering.

"Oh, has she been hurt already? Is she alright?" Genuine concern and shock laced the older mans voice. Bill was, is one of only a few case workers that Stef had encountered that actually gave a damn about the kids in the system and she was very glad that her children had been put on his work load.

"Bill shes fine now, she ignored us for a day and a bit because she ran into a man at the park from her past and he threatened to kill us if she spoke. Long story short Bill, she told us that the man at the park killed her mom." Stef explained. There was no easy way to say it, so she just said it like you do when you rip a band aid off, fast.

"Wait so her life could be in danger, your lives could be in danger. Do you have a description of the man?" Stef looked at Lena in defeat. Stef forgot to get the information of the man when she talked to Rylan. She was a cop, how could she have forgotten such valuable information like a description.

Lena gave Stef a small smile in encouragement, she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but she was letting her wife know that she was their to support her, like she always did.

"No we don't, we are going to ask her a bit later but if you could find any deaths that were reported around the time Rylan was found, that would narrow the search of finding her birth mom." Stef new what Bills next questions would be and she was ready, she began to slowly pace from the back door to the table and back again.

"Why can't you look into it?" And there it was, why couldn't she do it? Stef wanted to but she knew that she couldn't, it was personal.

"I would but It would be a personal issue and since im personally involved, I cant. If we find the guy that murdered her mom and it went to court the defence could use It against us." Stef heard Bill sigh from the other end. She knew she could look up the information but she didn't want to ruin any chances.

"Alright, Ill look into it. Just email me the details of what the man looks like so I can narrow the search as well." Stef nodded into the phone, realising he couldn't see her. Stef looked out the window into the backyard and then turned back to her wife and placing a hand on her shoulder and then bendng down to place a kiss on Lenas temple.

"Alright, I will , thanks Bill." Stef didn't know what else to say. She had reported to Bill her findings, but she wished she could do more, she felt like she needed to do more.

"No problem Stef, the sooner we find her identity the better. I have to go im late." Bill spoke hurriedly, it sounded like he was running or walking really fast as he was out of breath.

"Alright thanks again Bill. Bye."

Bye Stef." With the one sentence, the line went dead and Stef sighed before hanging up as well and placing her phone on the bench and taking a seat at the table next to her wife who was currently writing on sticky notes to place in the file.

"Hes going to look into it." Was all that Stef said, knowing what her wife was thinking. Lena nodded and continued to write while Stef got up to make herself some coffee.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mariana and Jude were setting up everything for their movie bonding time in the moms room while they waited for Rylan and Callie to do what they needed to do.

Rylan peeked into the room where they were and smiled before heading in the direction of her room she shared with her sisters.

She stood at the door looking in on her oldest sister. Callie was to engrossed with writing that she didn't even notice her sister standing at the door.

"Lee is back isnt he." Rylan whispered as she looked at her sister writing furiously in her diary. Callies head shot up at the sound of her little sister saying the monsters name. Slowly closing her diary, Callie gestured for Rylan to come sit with her.

"Why do you think hes back?" Callie wanted to figure out what Rylan knew before she actually confirmed it. Rylan sat in Callies lap, looking at her fingers.

Deciding that it was better to show then explain, Rylan pulled Callies sleeve up and stroked the purplish blue bruise she found on her oldest sisters wrist. Callie let out a little gasp, she had tried so hard to hid them but she has come to learn that she couldn't hide anything from her little sister.

"Yeah he is baby. Im trying my best to keep him away from us. Im trying to keep you all safe." Rylan stood from Callies lap and placed both of her hands on her sisters cheeks.

"Tell mommy. She will keep us safe." Callie let out a small laugh. She knew her little sister was right, something so simple as telling her cop mother was the best solution and right now Callie had no plan and no way of keeping her family safe. Where as Stef had a uniform, a gun, her job was to protect and serve.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" Callie whispered kissing Rylans cheek and pulling her in for a hug. Rylan shrugged from her spot in her eldest sisters arms.

"Ill tell moms, I promise. Thankyou." Callie whispered. She knew it was easy to say to her sister but once she faced her moms it would be different. She had to try and build the courage to tell her moms. She wished she had gone to them straight away but, she just couldn't.

 **Sorry, another small one, just hard to find time to write. I apologise.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	22. CH 20 - Stubborn yes, stupid never

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _Tell mommy. She will keep us safe." Callie let out a small laugh. She knew her little sister was right, something so simple as telling her cop mother was the best solution and right now Callie had no plan and no way of keeping her family safe. Where as Stef had a uniform, a gun, her job was to protect and serve._

" _How do you always know the right things to say?" Callie whispered kissing Rylans cheek and pulling her in for a hug. Rylan shrugged from her spot in her eldest sisters arms._

" _Ill tell moms, I promise. Thank you." Callie whispered. She knew it was easy to say to her sister but once she faced her moms it would be different. She had to try and build the courage to tell her moms. She wished she had gone to them straight away but, she just couldn't._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie stood out at the bottom of the stairs. Jude, Mariana and Rylan were upstairs watching transformers for like the hundredth time. She knew it was now or never, she had gained enough courage to talk to her moms.

Taking a breath, Callie stepped off of the bottom step and headed into the living room where her moms were just sitting together relaxing reading a book each, something she rarely sees them do and she wishes she didn't have to interrupt them.

"Ummm, moms?" Callie calls, startling her parents. Both moms looked up and smiled at their daughter. Placing their books down and looking at their daughter to continue whatever she needs to do or ask.

"Hey sweetie, whats up?" Lena asked with a comforting smile.

"I need to tell you something." Callie hesitantly entered the room more and then took a seat on the coffee table infront of them. Lena and Stef looked at each other. They both knew what Callie was going to say and they planned on talking to her tonight but now that she was sitting infront of them and ready to talk was a bit of a relief.

"We are all ears bug." Stef smiled encouragingly.

"I need you to promise me you wont get mad." Both Stef and Lena tensed. Whenever one of the kids said that line, they were going to get mad. Stef took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"Ill try Callie but I can't promise." Callie took that answer anyway. Taking a deep breath Callie started to talk.

"I umm...Liam threatened the family." Callie blurted out as she looked at her moms for their reactions. Lena and Stef both looked tense, she didn't know if she should continue or not.

"When exactly and where?" Stefs cop mode turned on. Lena and Stef knew something had happened because Wyatt had said something but they really didn't want it to be Liam and now that Callie had confirmed it , Stef was beyond angry, she was pissed off. Mama tiger was out.

"It was the Thursday, the day after the interview. He confronted me after school, when I was walking home." Lena let out a sigh. She knew that she shouldn't have let her daughter walk home alone, she should have got Stef to pick their child up, she felt guilty and angry.

"You were alone, I am sorry Cal. Rylan and I should have picked you up." Stef was also blaming herself. Stef couldn't believe that Liam would be that stupid to threaten her family and touch her daughter.

"Mom its alright. You were busy." Callie tried to wave it off but the moms weren't backing down. Callie knew her moms were protective and that Liam had messed with the wrong family.

"Did he hurt you?" Both moms knew about the wrists but had not seen them and they hoped there was nothing else.

"Well...umm...not really." They could tell that Callie was lying. Over the last year they had figured out bits and pieced of Callies emotions by the way she holds herself and her facial gestures.

"Show me?" Stef wasn't asking she was demanding but her tone wasn't as strong as she usually uses. She placed her hand on Callies knee and looked into the girls eyes, hoping to catch some sort of emotion. Fear, Pain and sadness coated those brown eyes she loved so much, the same brown eyes her wife has.

"Its not a big deal." Callie said as she let out a sigh. From the way her moms were looking at her, she knew that they knew. She had one guess as to who it was and although she is mad, she knew Wyatt was only looking out for her.

"Callie show me now!" Stefs tone was now very demanding. It was the tone she uses when she speaks to the criminals and she hated using it on her children. Right now she needed to make sure her daughter is fine and the need to protect her kids releases the mama tiger in her and she cant stop.

Callie fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper before slowly sliding them up. The finger shaped bruises on her wrist were a sight. Callie heard her Mama take a deep breath and also she Heard her mom sigh and thats when she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Callie, you should have told us straight away. it could have been worse then the bruises, he could have really hurt you." Stef explained. Her hands were holding her daughters, examining the bruises that covered the the young girls skin, skin that should never have been bruised. Stef couldn't help how her heart broke at the sight of her eldest daughter who had her head bowed and tears falling onto her jeans.

"I know now, im sorry I just wanted to try and work things out on my own but I couldn't and Im sorry. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Ive already lost my mom and my dad and I dont want to loose my moms." Her head still bowed as she sniffled through her crying, squeezing her moms hands in her own, the gesture saying that shes sorry in so many ways.

Stef put a finger under Callies chin, bringing the young girls face to her own, Stef wiped away the tears on Callies cheek that had slowed and leant into give her a big hug, Callie immediately falling into her mothers arms.

Lena lent over and hugged the two of them. She could never be jealous of how much Callie and Stef bonded together. The two of them had a special bond that no one could explain and that was ok with her because she had a special bond with Jude. Seeing her wife and oldest daughter comfort each other and just be together made her smile. Lena pulled back and wiped a tear from her own eye as she watched Stef pull Callie at arms length so they could look each other in the eye.

"Callie, it would kill us if anything happened to you. We are your moms now, we are there to protect you. You can always, always rely on us and we will always be there for you whenever you need us. We will always love you." Lena smiled at Stef speech, Stef had a way with words. She may be a big tough cop outside of the house, but inside she was a big softy that loved her children and wife more then life itself.

Callie sighed and gave a small smile. Looking at her Mama and then Her mom, she grabbed Stefs left hand in her left and Lenas right hand in her right. Giving them both a small squeeze she spoke.

"I know, im still trying to let you in. I love you so much, and I just dont want to lose you because I am to stubborn." Both Lena and Stef chuckled as Callie let out a small smile at her words. That was true.

"You are definitely stubborn bug. We know you hid it from us because you are still learning to be not so independent and take the world on, on your own. We are here to carry some of that so you can be a teenager and not have to worry about all those problems. We know you have been through a lot, but as your moms let us in more often, please." Callie nodded with a smile. Her tears had subsided and now her cheeks were only left with the small tracks where they had tried.

"I will, im sorry it was stupid of me." Callie whispered out.

"Its alright, we understand. We love you bug and you are definitely not stupid. Stubborn yes, Stupid, never." All three laughed at Stef words before Callie launched into the two womens arms. Hugging them tightly like the lifeline she always needs.

"I love you both, so so much." Calllie whispered from her position between the moms heads as she hugged them. She placed a kiss on Stefs cheek before turning her head and kissing Lenas cheek.

"We love you bug." Both Lena and Stef whispered out, both had a smile that the conversation had gone better then expected.

Callie ended up turning around so that she was sitting in between her moms on the sofa, she ended up turning so her head was on her Mamas lap and her legs were dangled over her moms lap. Lena was running her hands through Callies long brown hair while Stef just held onto Callies legs.

The three sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of being together. Callies small smile still plastered on her face, knowing that she had done the right thing by going to her mom, even though it wasn't straight away. The weight off of her shoulders was gone and now she felt a lot better for releasing her secret.

"What are we going to do now?" Callie whisperd looking up at her Mama from the position she was in. She knew this had to be reported but she didn't know what her moms wanted to do. Stef turned to look at her daughter who was smiling at her Mama. A smile formed on her own face at the sight. Clearing her throat so that her wife and daughter would look at her.

"Well, im going to have to take you down to the station so we can report it and get more evidence against Liam." Stef explained and she couldn't help cursing internally at saying his name when she felt her daughter tense.

"Yeah in know, im still so sorry." Stef rolled her eyes but still had a smile. Lena smiled aswell, leaning down and placing a kiss on her daughters forehead.

"We know you are sorry , now you know for next time that you come to us when you are in trouble, which I hope doesn't happen." Lena said, getting a nod from Callie.

"Alright, lets go join your brother and sisters upstairs." Stef announced, trying to lighten the mood and to get Callies mind off of Liam and his threats. She would deal with it later, right now her daughter needed comfort and not interviews.

"Sounds like a plan." Lena said as she stood up when Callie moved from her lap. The three of them headed upstairs to the master bedroom to join the other three up there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moms look, bee is on." Rylan announced as she saw her mothers and oldest sister enter the room. She could see that her sister had been crying and her moms didn't look mad so the talk Callie had, obviously had gone ok.

"We see that sweetie. Can we join you?" Lena asked looking at her three youngest children sitting in the bed under a mountain of blankets, snuggled up together watching the movie. All three in the bed shook their heads and made room for their moms and oldest sister.

Stef lifted Rylan and sat against the headboard before putting the little girl between her legs so that her back was against Stefs chest. Mariana curled into Stefs side with Callie curled up next to Lena on the other side while Jude was laying down with his head on his Mamas lap.

"I love this." Mariana whispered after a few minutes.

"Love what baby?" Stef whispered back looking at her daughter snuggled up to her side.

"Bonding and snuggling with my moms and siblings." Mariana explained as she snuggled into her mom more and pulling the covers up closer to her chin.

"You know what sweets, So do I." Stef whispered, placing a kiss on Marianas temple and then one on Rylans.

 **Sorry this was only a small one, very hard to write at the moment but im trying my best to post when I can.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	23. CH 21 - Im the lucky one

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **REVIEW FROM A GUEST** \- Why Callie didn't tell them about the picture?

 _ **ANSWER - Callie doesn't know that Liam had a picture of her or that he ever took a picture of her and thats why callie hasn't said anything.**_

 **Previously:**

" _I love this." Mariana whispered after a few minutes._

" _Love what baby?" Stef whispered back looking at her daughter snuggled up to her side._

" _Bonding and snuggling with my moms and siblings." Mariana explained as she snuggled into her mom more and pulling the covers up closer to her chin._

" _You know what sweets, So do I." Stef whispered, placing a kiss on Marianas temple and then one on Rylans._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning, Lena woke to the sun streaming in through the window. She yawned and stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the time on the nightstand, Lena groaned before rolling over and facing the other side of the bed, Stefs side. It was empty.

Stef had been called in to work at 3am this morning and Lenas job was to take Callie down to the station to make a statement and then Her, Stef and Callie were going to go out for lunch.

Lena hauled herself out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to get herself ready. She was showered and dressed within twenty minutes before heading downstairs to make some breakfast for herself and Callie before they left.

"Morning Mama." Callie greeted as Lena entered the kitchen. Callie sat with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice infront of her. Next to her was Jude with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice and next to him was Brandon, but with toast and a glass of juice.

"Morning guys. B, why are you home so early? Its only 7.30am." Lena asked. Brandon had spent the night at Mikes.

"Dad dropped me off on the way to work. Apparently a bunch of off duty cops were called in for some big case which explains moms absence." Brandon explained. Lena nodded and set about making herself some fruit and Muesli.

"Ok, well I need you to watch the twins, Jude and Rylan while I take Callie down to see Mom. We have some things that need to be taken care of. Is that alright B?" Lena asked as she sat at the table with three of her kids.

"Umm, yeah sure. I wasn't doing much today anyway." Brandon shrugged after his explaination and eyed Callie weirdly. His moms weren't the only ones that noticed how off Callie had been, he just hoped his sister was alright.

"Thankyou. Ill write down some information on when to give Rylan her sure she gets a lot of rest and keeps up her fluid, you know to call me or your mom if you need anything." Lena explained.

"Alright, I got it thanks Mama." Brandon stood up and placed his dishes in the sink before heading into the living room to watch some television. Jude would join him soonish, just like always.

Callie headed up the stairs to brush her teeth to grab her phone and wallet wile Lena continued to eat her breakfast.

Lena wrote down the information and stuck it on the fridge before heading to the living room to say goodbye to the two boys.

"Alright, Behave. Ill see you soon. I love you." Lena smiled and kissed each of the boys on their heads before grabbing her keys and heading to her car. She heard Callie say goodbye to the boys and follow her out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rylan woke to noise coming from downstairs and the brightness in her room. Her head was killing her, her stomach and throat hurt a lot and she felt like she had only just gone to sleep. Rylan went to stand up from her bed but she got dizzy and fell back onto it and rolled into a ball and pulled the blankets over her head to block out the light.

Jude got bored of the game of Monopoly that Mariana had begged them all to play. He left the three of them playing while he went upstairs to check on his sister and then do some of his book report that was due on wednesday.

He entered the girls room and saw Rylans body in a ball under the covers and chuckled. He took a seat on the bed next to her. He found his little sister amusing most of the time, actually a lot of the time. The things the 7 year old said or did always put a smile on his face. Know he knew what his older brothers and sisters saw when they looked at the younger kids.

"Rylan, you need to get up and take your medicine and have breakfast." Jude gently shook the covers, trying to get his sister to wake up. He heard his sister groan and his brow scrunched up, slowly he pulled the covers pack and he was a little scared. Rylan was sweating, her tanned skin was now deathly pale, she looked like death.

"Rylan." He called again, slowly Rylan opened her eyes and then winced in pain as the light hurt her head. Her sight was blurry but as she continued to blink she got the image of her brother sitting next to her.

"Jude...Cuddle." Rylans voice was broken. Her throat was saw and it felt like she was swallowing glass each time she took a breath or swallowed her saliva. Jude was unsure of what to do but he knew that he was her big brother and his sister had asked for a cuddle and a cuddle she was going to get. Sliding into the bed beside his sister, Jude cuddled her. Rylans head on his chest, hot breath blowing on the side of Judes neck.

A jude cuddled the little girl closer to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of his sister and knew that she had a really bad fever. He hoped that his moms would be home soon, they would know what to do.

"I guess your not feeling really good, huh." Jude whispered. He felt Rylan nod into his neck and snuggle even closer, trying to get warm.

Jude continue to lay with his sister. He was hoping one of his older siblings would come up so he could get them to call the moms. He knew his sister needed help, help that only a doctor would be able to help with.

Just like Mariana was listening to his thoughts, she entered the room and smiled at the sight of her younger brother and sister cuddled together. Jude wasn't smiling and when she looked at his face she frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Mariana asked concern lacing her features as she neared the two in the bed. Kneeling down beside the bed she took a closer look at her little sister and gasped.

"We need to call moms." Mariana said in a panic as she pulled her phone out and dialed her moms number.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Callie and Lena entered the police station. Lena could see that her teenage daughter was nervous but also scared. Reaching over and grabbing her daughters hand and giving it a squeeze, giving her daughter the love and comfort and support that she needed. Callie looked down at hers and her mamas hands entwined together and she knew she didn't need to feel scared and alone or nervous because she had the best support system that anyone could imagine. Returning the squeeze Callie allowed her Mama to direct her towards where her mom was.

"Hey my loves." Stef smiled and beamed at her oldest daughter and wife before walking over to them and placing a kiss to Lenas lips and then wrappng her arms around Callie and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Im so proud of you and your sister love bug." Stef whispered into Callies ear. Callie smiled into the crook of her moms neck and nodded.

"Im ready." Callie whispered, still in her moms arms.

"Alright, Officer Morales and Officer Jones are in the room already. I notified them already that we have more evidence." Stef explained as she Led Callie and Lena towards the interview room.

Officer Jone and Officer Morales were standing at the door to the interview room when they arrived.

"Hey Callie." Officer Morales flashed a smile at Callie and then at Lena and Stef.

"Hi." Callie said in a whisper before gripping her mom and Mamas hands tighter.

"Are you ready?" Callie looked at her mom and the her Mama before looking at Officer Morales. She nodded and took a step forward but didn't release her parents hands.

"I...um...I." Callie stuttered. She all of a sudden was nervous. Officer Morales gave a small smile, she knew what Callie needed.

"Your moms can come in." Callie didn't answer, what she had to explain to the officers are things that would make her moms really mad but she needed them with her and so with a big sigh, Callie nodded.

"Thankyou." Callie whispered after she had nodded before she led her moms into the interview room. Stef took a seat on Callies right, while Lena took a seat on Callies Left, both grabbing a hand each to comfort their daughter. Callie smiled at feeling her parents hands in her own.

Officer Morales and Officer Jones took seats on the other side of the table.

"Interview with Callie Quinn Adams Foster. Present is Officer Morales and Officer Jones. Also present are Callies mothers, Stefanie Adams foster and Lena Adams foster" Officer Morales said into the microphone before looking at the three women in front of her.

"So Callie, what brings you here today?" Officer Jones asked as he looked between the three women.

"I.. Uh, Liam Olmstead threatened my family on thursday. The day after my first statement here." Both officers looked on with shock. How can someone be so stupid to threaten a cops family and get away with it.

"OK, did her hurt you in any way?" Callie nodded looking at the woman in front of her and then the man. Callie pulled her sleeve up on her left hand and away from her wrist so the officers could see.

"For the record on the microphone, Callie Adams foster has pulled her sleeves up and away from her wrist. bruises the shape of fingerprints appear on the left wrist." Officer Morales spoke. Although there was a video recording the whole interview, the microphone also needed to hear the evidence, just so there is no falsifying the evidence.

"Can you explain for us what happened that day prior to the incident?" Officer Morales asked. Callie nodded.

"I um, I had a head ache for most of the day. I wanted to be at school and I thought it would leave. I told myself that I would just wait it out and that If it got worse I would go get my Mama to send me home. Shes the principal of the school that I go to." Both officers nodded and urged her to go on.

Lena and Stef shared a knowing look, there daughter had tried to prove something to herself that day by not going home.

"The headache didn't get any worse or any better so I stayed at school and went to all my classes. By the end of the day I was glad to be able to finally go home. My siblings all had after school activities that day and Mama had to stay at school for paperwork and my Mom had my little sister with her doing errands so I had to walk home Like normal."

"Did you feel like you were being watched?" Officer Morales asked Callie shook her head before answering.

"No, I didn't feel like I was being watched. I could have been but my headache was really hurting me so I didn't notice." Callie squeezed her moms hands again and they squeezed back.

"Alright, thank you. Continue." Callie nodded at Officer Jones and then continued.

"Well I was walking home. I was interrupted by someone yelling at me. The voice was familiar and then I heard the voice say ' _oi callie you stupid bitch'_ and then I knew who it was before even turning around." Callie felt her moms tense at the bitch part. She didn't know if they were tensing because she said the word out loud or that someone had called her that.

"Who was it Callie?" They had to ask questions like these to be specific.

"Liam olmstead, a former foster brother." Callie confirmed. Callie then continued her statement.

"He was storming up to me and he was in my face so fast. He was breathing in my face and it really stunk. I wanted to gag at the smell. His face was really red from anger and his breath reaked of Alcohol."

"I... um I tied to step back but as I did Liam grabbed my left wrist, and then I was pulled back into his face. I asked him what he was doing here quietly so I didn't draw any attention and all I got in response was an evil laugh and his hand tightening on my wrist." Callie looked at her mom when she felt a hand wiping away a tear that she didn't realise that had fell.

Callie took a deep breath a released it before looking at bother her moms and letting out a smile before facing the officers again.

"Are you alright Callie? Do you need a break?" Officer Jones asked. He didn't want her to be upset and uncomfortable.

"No, I ah..I need to get it out. If not for me, then for my little sister." Both officers smiled in affection. The Pure love they could see when Callie mention any of her siblings was very rare.

"Ok, umm so his grip on my wrist was very tight. He then says to me ' You and that little blondie, you couldn't keep your mouths shut. He was seething, I didn't think he could grip my wrist any tighter but her didnt. I struggled to get my wrist free but her was too strong. I told that If it wasn't for my sister I would have never said anything. I would have let him walk. But because my little sister came into my life and I found that he hurt her too, I was angry and I told him that his ass was going to jail because we had all the evidence we needed to prove." All four adults in the room were looking in shock.

"He then told me that I better hope that he doesn't go to jail otherwise my amazing family that love me will suffer. My brothers, My sisters and My moms will suffer, he said I would regret that I reported him. He released me and stormed off. I knew I should have told my moms straight away about him and what he had done, but I needed to find a way that would get Liam off my back so that my family would be safe but I couldn't think of any way and that frustrated me a lot."

"So you didn't say anything to your family at all?" Officer Morales asked. Callie shook her head.

"It was stupid of me not to tell them but I thought I was doing something right but I wasn't. My friend at school found out and then my little sister noticed them, somehow my little sister knows me too well, with a talk with my little sister I eventually got enough courage to go speak with my moms yesterday and now here we are." Callie said letting out a little laugh as she thought of Rylan.

Both officers nodded at Callie and smiled at her. Callie looked at each of her moms as they placed a kiss on her head.

"Alright, lets go back for a second. Can you tell me why you would have not said anything if Your little sister wasn't in your life?" Officer Jones was confused. Callie took a deep breath, she knew they would ask her this question. She slipped her hands out of her mothers hands and clasped her own together and placed them on the table. She took a few minuted to regather her thoughts before speaking.

"When I first went into foster care with my biological brother Jude, I was scared because I had to look after myself and my little brother. Home after home we went too, each as bad as the next. I learnt to protect my brother, putting my self in front of any punch or kick to make sure he was never hurt. Foster kids do not like cops, from first hand experience with cops I noticed that they didn't give a damn, we were just trouble for them. I was sent to Juvie because a cop believed an abusive foster parent over a foster kid, so cops were never safe." Callie looked at the officers infront of them, she could see the shock still evident on there face as they listened to Callies past life. Callie took a deep breath before continuing to explain.

"I put myself infront of abusive parents to protect my brother or anyone younger then I am, in any foster home we were sent to. My main goal in life was to protect. Protect my brother and make sure he was never hurt. I let myself be burned, Slapped, kicked, branded and raped to protect my brother. I never told anyone about being raped until I met the Fosters. It was then that I knew I could be safe. It took time to trust them and I eventually did, my brother was safe and protected in their house and thats all I cared for. I eventually trusted Stef and Lena enough to talk to them after I noticed a girl around the same age I was when I entered the Olmsteads house. I knew what Liam would do to her and So I wanted to protect her too. So I spoke up about my rape, only to protect her and others that would enter the olmstead house." Officer Morales wiped a tear from her cheek as she listened to the teen. The teen in front of her was a hero, a teen you rarely see, but she hated that a teenager had to stop being a teenager and put herself through harm to protect the ones she loved.

"Again It was my word against his and no cop would believe that a troubled foster kid was raped. There was no evidence, only my word and his word, that case went out the window. I wanted to forget everything after that, And I did. I went on with my life and I managed to get adopted. Then my new foster sister came into our home and I was drawn to her. We had been in some of the same foster homes and when my parents found out that she was placed in the olmstead house, I knew Liam had done something to her and I was right. My idea of keeping quiet went out the window as soon as my eyes set upon my little sister. I knew I needed to protect her, If speaking out about what Liam did to me would help her then I would do it. I would do anything for the ones I love." Callie finished, a few tears had slipped out but she wiped them away and went back to her confident persona. She felt two hands on her back, her moms as they rubbed her back in comfort. She didn't dare look back at them, knowing that they probably had tears running down their cheeks.

"Wow." Was all that officer Jones could say. The room was quiet for a few moments before one of the officers spoke again.

"You should put yourself first aswell Callie. You have two amazing moms that will protect you. You are one brave girl and a hero in my eye." Officer Jones smiled. He never thought he would say that a teenage girl would be a hero, but there was a first for everything. Callie smiled.

"Really? Im not a hero?" Callie asked confused as she looked between the two officers both nodding a smiling.

"You are Callie, trust us when we say you are. You are an extraordinary teenager, your family is lucky to have you." Callie nodded and grabbed her moms hands. Looking at each of them before whispering

"Im the lucky one."

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	24. CH 22 - the phone call

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **THANKYOU TO THE GUEST THAT LET ME KNOW SOMETHING THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT. YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT MY STORY THEN I DO AND I FIND THAT FUNNY, I GUESS MY BRAIN ISNT REALLY FUNCTIONING WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON. THANKYOU, I DIDN'T REMEMBER THAT AT ALL. ILL TRY TO WORK IN THAT BIT SO IT WILL MAKE SENSE.**

 **Previously:**

" _You should put yourself first aswell Callie. You have two amazing moms that will protect you. You are one brave girl and a hero in my eye." Officer Jones smiled. He never thought he would say that a teenage girl would be a hero, but there was a first for everything. Callie smiled._

" _Really? Im not a hero?" Callie asked confused as she looked between the two officers both nodding a smiling._

" _You are Callie, trust us when we say you are. You are an extraordinary teenager, your family is lucky to have you." Callie nodded and grabbed her moms hands. Looking at each of them before whispering_

" _Im the lucky one."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Im really proud of you." Lena whispered into her daughters ear as the three of them left the police station. Stef was on her lunch break and she was going to spend it with her wife and daughter.

"I love you guys." Callie whispered back as she gave each of her moms a hug. Heading towards the parking lot, Lenas phone began to ring, looking down at it, Marianas name flashed across the screen.

"Hey sweetie. How is everyone?" Lena smiled at her wife and daughter as they talked together and interacted like they normally do.

" _Mama, its Rylan."_ Lena could hear the panic in Marianas voice and she feared the worse.

"Whats wrong?" Lenas tone caught Stef and Callies attention, the two of them stopping the silly things they were doing to look at Lena with concern.

" _She needs to go to the hospital, shes got a really high fever, shes sweating and really pale, she winces when her eyes are open. Shes not doing good. You need to come home."_ Mariana listed off the things that her mama would need to know, she hoped she had gotten most of it.

"Alright im on my way, try to get her to drink something ok." Lena says as she hurriedly grabs the keys to her car and opens it. Stef grabs her arm stopping her.

"Ok mama, just hurry." Was the last thing Lena heard before the line went dead. Lena wiped away a tear that had fallen before looking at her wife, who was looking really concerned.

"Lena?" Stef wanted to know, she needed to know right now. Lena took a breath and faced her wife and eldest daughter before speaking.

"Its rylan, shes not doing well, we have to take her to the hospital." Lena managed to get out. Stef kissed Lena on the lips and then Callies temple pushing them into the car to hurry them up.

"Ill meet you at the hospital, message me whats going on and where you are so I can find you. I need to talk to the captain." Stef got out as Lena started the car and pulled out.

Stef ran a hand down her face before taking a deep breath to calm herself before heading into the police station, her mind set on talking to her captain.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena and Callie arrived home twenty minutes later. They headed inside and there was no one downstairs which meant everyone was upstairs. Heading up the stairs with Callie behind her, Lena entered the room to see Rylan and Jude snuggled up on Rylans bed, Brandon and Jesus on Marianas bed with Mariana kneeling beside the bed Rylan and Jude were on.

Heading over to where Rylan was laying with Jude, Lena knelt on the floor and placed her hand on her sweaty daughters forehead. She was indeed boiling but the shivers indicated she was cold. Her poor baby.

"Brandon, go start my car please." Lean threw her keys to Brandon. Jude tried to scoot out of the bed but Rylans tight grip on his shirt, meant that he couldn't move.

Scooting and pulling Rylan with him, Jude managed to stand with Rylan in his arms. Rylan was to tired and sore to do anything but bury her face into her brothers neck. Lena would have taken a photo at the cute moment but her child was sick and there was no time for that.

Lena reached over and grabbed the throw blanket from Callies bed and tucked it around Rylan before indicating that Jude could go.

"Ill take her down to the car." Jude whispered as he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The concern and fear etched on his face as he looked at his sister in the light of the living room. He heard her wince and so with his teeth he pulled the blanket up over her head to hid her face from the sun.

"I got you little sis."

 **xxxxxxxx**

"I want mommy too." Rylan whined as she pulled the blanket tightly around her and snuggled closer to her Mama on the hospital bed. Lena let a tear fall at the sound of her little girls soft and barely there voice, she quickly wiped the tear away and stroked her little girls hair. Trying to offer as much comfort and love as she could to her sick child. Lena pulled out her phone and messaged Stef everything she needed to know so that she could be here.

Rylan sat snuggled close to her Mama, her brothers and sisters were at home and her mommy was at work. She had a IV in her arm and she hated it because every time she wanted to move the IV would pull and she didn't want it to come out since it hurt when they put it in.

A knock on the door startled the two of them.

"Ahhh Miss Rylan. How are you doing beautiful girl? Is this your other Mom?" Doctor Jamie Gleeson strode into the room and smiled at the Carmel skinned women in the bed with her patient. Rylan just nodded and let out a yawn.

"Hi, Im Dr Jamie Gleeson. I met your wife last time. Ill be Rylans doctor whenever she comes in." Dr Jamie introduced herself to Lena. Lena held out her hand for the women DR to shake.

"Lena Adams – Foster, nice to meet you." Lena smiled. Dr Jamie started to do an examination on Rylan. Testing her reflexes, hearing her chest etc.

"Now from what I have been told and diagnosed her with not long ago and what her chart says, she still has her respiratory infection and is moving on to become pneumonia but I want to do an x-ray and a few other tests to confirm. It also looks like the antibiotics that we prescribed her have had no effect what so ever." Lena cut the doctor off.

"Wait, how can they not have any effect?" Lena looked from her daughter, to the doctor and then back again before running a hand through the little girls sweaty locks.

"Since we have no medical file for her, we have no idea if she got sick a lot when she was younger. If she did and doctors just gave her antibiotic after antibiotic, that would make her become immune to them and make it a lot harder for her to get better." The doctor looked at the little girl in the bed, trying her best to come up with a way to help the poor child who looks to have been through a lot.

"So what do we do?" Lena asked worried. She stared the doctor in the face. Lena was really scared and fearing the worst for her daughter. The doctor sighed.

"Im going to send her for some tests and then we can go from there." Dr Jamie explained. Lena nodded, she hoped her daughter would recover quickly, she hated seeing any of her kids really sick or hurt.

"Ok, thankyou. Just do whatever you can to help her. Shes been through so much." Lena whispered out as she began to stroke Rylans back. The little girl had fallen asleep cuddled into her Mama as the adults had talked.

"I will Mrs Adams foster. Shes in safe hands." Dr Jamie said as she exited the room to go order some tests.

"Whens mommy coming?" Rylan wheezed out, blinking away the sleep, even though she was really sleepy she wanted both of her moms.

"She will be here soon baby girl." Lena pulled Rylan onto her lap, being careful that the IV didn't come out. Laying Rylan on her stomach with her head on her chest, so that their stomachs were touching, Lena ran a hand up and down the little girls back trying anything she can to soothe the little girl into sleep, sleep that she needed in order to heal and get better.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Hey Love, Wheres our girl?" Stef asked as she walked in to the hosptial room and went to her wife to give her a peck in greeting. Lena was sitting on the chair in the room and the bed was missing.

"They took her for an X-ray." Stef pulled Lena up off the chair and took a seat on it herslef before pulling her wife into her lap and wrapping her arms around her brunette wife.

"What did the doctor say? Anything New?" Stef wondered, she lent her head againsts Lenas neck and took a deep breath.

"Dr Jamie Gleeson thinks that she may have Pneumonia. The antibiotics they gave her for the respiratory infection had no effect and since there is no medical file for our girl, they cant tell why the antibiotics arn't working. Dr Gleeson thinks that Rylan might have been very sick when she was younger and they gave her to much antibiotics and now she maybe immune to them and its probably going to be a lot harder to get her better because of it." Lena got out. Just thinking about it made her angry, angry at the world and whoever hurt her.

"So we just have to wait and see what the doctors can do for her. Dr Jamie looks like a decent doctor who cares. She really cares for her patients from what I can tell." Stef explained. Lena Leant more into her wife and sighed.

"I went home to change and spoke to the kids, thats why I got here a bit late. I told them we would update them when we have news. They wanted to come down but I told them no because there was nothing they could do here. They weren't happy but they agreed." Stef explained.

"We do have amazing kids don't we." Lena smiled as she kissed Stef on the lips.

"We sure do love." Stef whispered out tucking a piece of her blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail ans then placing a gentle kiss to Lenas neck just as the door to the room was filled with the bed, signalling that their daughter was back.

Rylan smiled weakly at the sight of both of her moms. The nurses settle the bed in the right spot before exiting the room so that the doctor could talk with the patients parents.

"Little miss was a very brave girl. She listened really well aswell." Dr Jamie beamed at the little girl. Stef walked over to stand beside the bed and give her daughter a smile and then a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mommy." Rylan whispered out as she brought her hands up to wrap around Stefs neck. Stef slid into the bed with Rylan and sat with her in the same position Lena had been in earlier. Rylans face in Stefs neck and her legs straddling Stefs stomach made the little girl sigh. She felt so much better in the arms of her Mama or Mommy.

"So what are the results?" Lena asked as she tucked the blanket around the little girl who was starting to drift off in her mommys arms.

"Ok from the xray we were able to see something around her lungs and we couldn't really see much so we needed to take her to get a CT scan to confirm before we do anything that we don't need to do."

"And those results?" Stef asked from the bed as she rubbed her hand up and down Rylans back.

"We found a Large amount of fluid in her chest cavity which is causing her to breath the way she is." The doctor explained looking at the two women.

"Isn't there suppose to be fluid there anyway?" Lena asked confused.

"Yes there is. fluid in the chest cavity is normal, we all have it but Rylans chest cavity has to much. The small amount of fluid that is normally there helps to lubricate the lungs and chest to facilitate breathing. But to much causes a dry cough, shortness of breath and trouble breathing when lying down, Which is why we have to remove it." Dr Jamie explained to the two women, who were both listening intently and nodding at the right time.

"So how are you going to remove it. Can you explain the procedure as best as you can?" Stef asked the doctor. She needed to know exactly what her daughter was going to have done to her body.

"Ok well a needle or a small tube will be inserted into the chest after we have given her a local anaesthetic, We will be able to drain it out that way and then once it is removed we will inject a drug into the area which causes the membrane that lines the lungs to close up to stop any leaking.

Because we think she is immune to the antibiotics, I want to give her a stronger medicine that we use for people that have become immune, the medicine will make her sleepy but wont have any major side effects. I have booked an OR for her, she is too young to be awake and I don't want to scare her."

"Ok, will she be able to come home tonight or would it be better for her to stay over night for observation?" Stef asked after taking in all the information that the doctor had given her.

"I would like to keep her in for observation and so that I know for sure that the medication I will be giving her works. She will be saw for a few days from the draining so keep that in mind. Ill let you know more tomorrow when she leaves, we will be taking her to the OR to do the draining very have a nurse come in and prep her in about half an hour." Lena and Stef nodded as the doctor gave one more look at the three of them before heading out, it was going to be a long

night.

 **Sorry this was only a small one again, still very hard to write at the moment but im trying my best to post when I can. Thank you all for sticking around.**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	25. CH 23 - Surgery

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **TO THE GUEST THAT HAD THE IDEA OF RYLAN BEING CONNORS SISTER, THAT IS A REALLY GOOD IDEA AND IS DEFINATELY NOT TERRIBLE. IF I HADN'T ALREADY DECIDED WHICH WAY I WANTED MY STORY TO GO THEN I WOULD MOST LIKELY HAVE USED YOUR IDEA. YOU SHOULD WRITE ONE YOURSELF ABOUT THAT, IT DEFINITELY WOULD MAKE A GOOD STORY AND I WOULD DEFINITELY READ IT.**

 **Previously:**

" _Ok, will she be able to come home tonight or would it be better for her to stay over night for observation?" Stef asked after taking in all the information that the doctor had given her._

" _I would like to keep her in for observation and so that I know for sure that the medication I will be giving her works. She will be saw for a few days from the draining so keep that in mind. Ill let you know more tomorrow when she leaves, we will be taking her to the OR to do the draining very have a nurse come in and prep her in about half an hour." Lena and Stef nodded as the doctor gave one more look at the three of them before heading out, it was going to be a long_

 _night._

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"I …..wa...want to...to.. stay with you." Rylan cried out reaching for her moms. Her voice wasn't strong like it usually was, she was trying really hard to breath as she spoke. Everyone can tell it was hard for her to take breaths and thats why they needed to get her into the OR before she got any worse.

"Mommy and I will be right here when you get back." Lena held the tears a bay. Both moms were being strong for their little girl, it took a lot of strength not to breakdown infront of their child. Just listening to her trying to breath was heartbreaking enough.

Both moms could still hear the little girl screaming the best as she could as she was wheeled to the OR. Lena turned into Stefs arms and sobbed. Both women sobbed together as they held each other for support and comfort.

"We should call the kids and update them." Lena whispered out into Stefs neck. All Stef could do was nod. Both women headed back into the room that Rylan was staying in. Stef sat on the chair and pulled Lena into her lap. Whipping out her phone, Stef dialled the home number and put it on speaker phone and waited for one of the kids to answer.

" _Hello, Adams- foster Residence, this is Jude."_ Lena and Stef smiled at the formal way Jude had answered the phone.

"Hey bubba. Its us." Lena answered

" _Hi mom, Mama. How is Mini?"_ Both women could hear the happiness in his voice and then fear as he asked about his little sister. They weren't going to lie to their kids about this, they had every right to know whats going on with their baby sister.

"Not doing so good at the moment, can you put us on speaker so the others can here." Stef explained as she gave Lena a squeeze. The two women could hear fumbling with the phone and then the voices of the kids pierced through the phone.

" _Whats wrong with her."_ Came Callies voice, they could hear the concern lacing the girls voice, the concern she always had when one of her siblings was sick or hurt.

"She has got fluid on her chest. The doctors have taken her to surgery to remove it.

" _Surgery! Is she going to be ok."_ Both moms could hear the panic in Marianas voice. The other kids had all yelled out surgery in panic. Usually surgery meant something bad, but in this case it really wasn't.

"Her doctor thinks shes too young to have her chest drained while she was awake and didn't want to scare her. So they took her to surgery so she didn't have to watch. They just have to drain the fluid so that she can breath better and feel better." Stef explained as she rubbed Lenas back up and down with her free hand while her other held onto the phone.

" _Will she be coming home tonight?"_ All the kids were asking something along the same lines as they all called out a sentence similar to each others but Jesus's loud voice was the main one they caught.

"No sweetie, mom will stay with her tonight and Ill come home to be with you guys." Lena, knew her other kids needed her too. Stef was capable to be alone here without her.

 _Is she coming home tomorrow?"_ Jude asked, his voice was just a whisper. He was basically just asking the questions everyone wanted to hear the answer to.

"The doctor says she will, she will be just a little bit sore though." Lena explained as a nurse popped her head in. Lena got up from Stefs lap and headed over to the nurse to talk to her while Stef continued to speak to the others.

" _Oh, if she doesn't can we come up and see her?"_ Jude asked. His brotherly instincts to worry about his little sister was so adorable. Bieng a big brother came naturally and from what everyone had seen, he was born to be a big brother.

"Im pretty sure she will come home tomorrow, but if not then yes, I think she will love her big brothers and big sisters to come visit her." Stef smiled at her answer. Big brothers and Sister, hopefully Rylan would officially be an Adams foster like everyone else and that made her happy.

" _Ok thats good, how long does the surgey go for?"_ Callie asked, curiosity taking over. Stef looked up to see Lena walking back over after talking with the nurse. She retook her position on Stefs lap and answered Callies question.

"An hour and a half to two hours maybe. Did you guys want me to bring dinner home?" Lena asked looking at her watch.

" _No its fine, dad is coming around with Pizza. I wanted to stay home with my family and asked dad if he wanted to join us since it is his time to be with me."_ Brandon explained. Stef smiled at that and gave Lena a peck. Her ex husband and her may have only been together for a while but Stef knew that Mike was a sweet guy and he was a good male figure to the kids, having him help and around was amazing.

"Thats good, ill talk to him when I get home ok. I love you." Lena replied.

"I love you all. Be good for your Mama when she gets home." Stef replied giving Lena a smirk and then a kiss on the cheek. The kids were usually really good for their parents. The 'be good for your mama' was just to annoy them.

" _We know mom. We love you too."_ Stef let out a laugh as she heard the groans before that sentence was spoken. Lena playfully smacked Stefs arm as she tried to hold back a giggle but failed miserably. The line went dead and Stef placed her phone in her pocket before asking Lena about the nurse that had poked her head in the door.

"What did the nurse want?"

"she was asking which one of us was staying the night. Dr Jamie asked to get a portable bed set up in here." Stef nodded.

"I really like that Doctor. Probably the best one I have met in the paediatrics ward." Lena nodded, agreeing with Stefs words. It was true, many doctors really didn't care but Dr Jamie Gleeson was one of a kind.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena and Stef sat in the room sipping on a cup of tea each that the nurse had brought them. They continued to talk and just hold each other, while they wait for their little girl to be brought back from surgery.

"I still plan on taking you on a date." Stef whispered as she kissed Lenas neck. Lena sighed and looked down at her wife, whose lap she was still sitting in.

"After we get things sorted ok. I want nothing more then to go out on a date but until Rylan is better and in school and the case is moving along, then we can go." Lena explained. They had to much going on to even think about leaving the kids alone to go on a date just yet.

"I know love. I know. Just something to look forward to I guess." Stef kissed Lenas cheek before taking a sip of the tea in her hand.

The door opened and the bed was brought in, their daughter lay asleep on the bed, hooked up to oxygen. Dr Gleeson smiled at the two women as the bed was placed back in the same spot. She adjusted a few things and then the nurses left again to let the Dr talk to the mothers.

"How is she?" Lena and Stef stood, both of them roaming there daughters body with their eyes, to see anyting out of the ordinary.

"The surgery went very well, there was a lot of fluid but we were able to get what we needed out and fixed. There is just a small cut which we stitched up from where we placed the tube. She should wake in a few hours, Im just going to hook her up to the medicine that will help fight any infection. If all is well tomorrow and she shows signs of improvement, I don't see any reason to keep her again."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done, not very many doctors care for their patients like you do and so again thankyou." Lena says as she smiles at the doctor and then places a hand on her daughters cheek, leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple.

"No problem. Just doing my job. Kids are amazing, I care for the kids here as if they were my own. I treat them the way I would treat my own. No point being rude to a child when all they will do in return is be horrible back." Dr Gleeson explained smiling at the little girl asleep in the bed and then back at the two women. She started hooking Rylan up to the medication that a nurse brought in, being gentle to not jostle the IV she already has in her arm.

"I should be going now. Ill see her in the morning to check on her stitches and see when she can go home. Night ladies." Dr gleeson left the room after one more glance at Rylan.

"Now that I know she is alright, Im going to go see our other kids. Ill bring you back some clean clothes as well as Rylan when I come back tomorrow since Im the one with the car seat." Lena chuckled at her own explanation and kissed her wife before turning to place a kiss on her daughters cheek.

"Mama loves you sweet girl." Lena whispered into her daughters ear before giving her wife another kiss and heading out of the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Im home." Lena calls out as she hangs her Jacket up and places her handbag down and heads into the kitchen where the voices and music were coming from.

As Lena enters the kitchen she smiles at her kids and Mike. All of them were mucking around as they tried to set up the table for dinner. Brandon, Mike Jude and Jesus were using a dish towel each and trying to whip each other which left Callie and Mariana dancing around to music using whatever they could find as microphones. All the kids had smiles on there faces and that made Lena smile aswell. Seeing her kids happy made her happy.

Lena slowly took pictures of the 6 of them, wanting to share the moment with her wife, Lena sent the pictures off to Stef before clearing her throat and speaking.

"I thought this was a house, not a zoo." The kids and mike all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Lena, she had a smile on her face so she wasn't mad.

"Hey mama." Judes face lit up and he bounded over to his mom and gave her a hug. She rubbed his back and kissed his temple before he released her and heading back over to keep putting plates on the table.

"Hi mama."

"Hi Lena"

Each kid and Mike greeted Lena as she walked further into the kitchen.

"Hope your hungry." Brandon gestured to the 4 boxes of pizza sitting on the counter top. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Starving." She grinned as she took a seat followed by everyone else.

"Thanks Mike." Lena looked at Mike with a smile.

"No problems. Its the least I can do. You guys are family." Mike explained. He was family he was Brandons dad and so that made him family. Their family was strange but its the way Lena liked it and she wouldn't change a thing.

Everyone dug into the pizza and began the normal chit chat. Her family together talking and acting normal. Lena sighed at noticing the two people missing, hopefully they would be home tomorrow and her family would be complete and back together.

As the conversations died down, Lena decided to talk to the kids.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow when Rylan gets out of Hospital? Its going to be Sunday afternoon and you kids have school the next morning." Lena asked looking around at the kids, waiting for any suggestion.

"Can we have a BBQ and then sit around the fire and roast marshmallows tomorrow night before our long week of school?" Jude asked after a few minutes of silence. He always had the best ideas.

"That actually sounds good. I think Mom and Rylan would love that. You in Mike? Sharon will be here aswell." Lena asked looking at Mike. He was family.

"Yeah sure. Why not." Mike shrugged before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Ok so its settled, BBQ with Mike and Grandma." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"I can take the others and we can go shopping while you go to the hospital. We can get the ingredients to make toasted sandwiches and Tomato soup for lunch tomorrow as well." Brandon suggested earning a nod from each of his siblings. Lena smiled at her oldest son kindly.

"Thanks B, I appreciate that. Ill give you my card in the morning."

Lena smiled at each of her kids as they ended up starting conversations between them. She had gotten so lucky to have each of the kids in her life and she never ever thought what her life would be like without them. She was blessed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The kids were still in conversation and thats when she remembered that she hadn't even invited Sharon around for the BBQ, she had only assumed she would come.

"If you would excuse me, I just have a phone call to make." Lena said as she looked at her kids with a look of apology before heading to the living room to make her phone call to Sharon. Hitting call on her phone Lena held it to hear ear and waited.

" _Lena dear, how are you?"_ Sharons voice came through the phone. Lena smiled and relaxed a little. Something about Sharon was so calming just like Stef. She was glad that she had a mother just around the corner if she needed a moment. Although it wasn't her mother, Sharon always welcomed her into her arms.

"Im fine, just having dinner with the kids and Mike." It sounded weird saying that she was having dinner with mike even after all these years.

" _Where is Stef? Is she working again? Wait Mikes her partner so shes not working, where is Stef?"_ Sharon rambled. Lena couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Sharon was a worrier and she worried a lot about her daughter, daughter in law and grand kids.

"Shes fine Sharon. Stefs at the hospital with Rylan. Rylan just had some surgery and will be home tomorrow. That is why I am calling though." Lena explained.

" _Is Rylan alright? Why did she need surgery?"_ Sharon worried, like always.

"She had some fluid that needed to be drained from around her lungs. It was making it hard for her to breath and so its been fixed now. They have her in for observation and to make sure she is fever free before they release her." Sharon sighed in relief at hearing that.

" _You want me to come down and watch her while you guys are at work?"_ Sharon knew her daughter and daughter in law too well, and when she heard the sigh in relief from Lenas end of the phone she knew she was right.

"That would be amazing. It would be very helpful if you could. I cant take anymore time off and Stef will be here with her. If you could, I don't know just help her in case she needs to do paperwork or gets called in." Lena said as she poked her head in the kitchen as she heard the kids laughing at something Mike was saying, smiling she shook her head and went back into the living room and looked out the window.

" _No problem darling. I would love to watch her. Stef would be able to handle it but Ill just be backup in case. I would love to Spend one on one time with my new little grand daughter. Ill be there after lunch tomorrow?"_ Sharon asked, smiling that she got to get to know her future littlest grand daughter.

"Yes, Ill be going to the hospital at visiting hours at nine. Probably be home around lunch, We are having a BBQ for dinner and then roasting Marshmallows around the fire. Jude Idea. Mike will be there aswell." Lena thought for a second before she has said this sentence.

" _Alright sounds like a great idea. I will see you tomorrow darling. Give my grand kids a big kiss from me and tell them ill see them tomorrow."_ Sharon said.

"See you tomorrow Sharon. Thank you and I will." With a last goodbye, Lena hung up and headed back into the kitchen to talk to her kids. A she enters the kitchen the conversation drifts off and the kids look at her, all waiting to hear what she was doing on the phone.

"Grandma says she loves you and she will see you tomorrow afternoon and wants me to give you these." Lena says as she walks around the table placing kisses on each of the kids temples before taking her seat between Callie and Jesus.

"Grandmas definitely coming tomorrow?" Mariana smiled at the thought. She loved her grandparents as much as she loved her mothers.

"Yep. Shes going to come over and help your mom watch Rylan. Shes just a backup incase mom gets called in or something." All kids were smiling. They loved their Grandma.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mama?" Callie and Mariana poked there heads into their Moms room. Lena was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. Her two girls voices broke her daze and she sat up and looked at the two of them.

"Whats up girls?" Lena patted the bed on Stef side, the two girls walked in and scooted into the bed on each side of Lena. Both snuggled up the their mama and sighed.

"We just missed the sound of Rylan breathing and then we thought of you in here alone and we wanted to come and snuggle with you. Is that alright?" Mariana whispered into the dark room. Lena smiled and squeezed her girls hands in her own.

"I love you girls and its more then alright. Rylan and mom will be home tomorrow. I promise. Now give me a kiss and go to sleep." Both girls kissed Lena on the cheeks then sighed and snuggled together.

"We love you too." Callie whispered as she buried her face in her Mamas hair and drifted off.

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	26. CH 24 - 'enough of the mushiness'

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Previously:**

" _We just missed the sound of Rylan breathing and then we thought of you in here alone and we wanted to come and snuggle with you. Is that alright?" Mariana whispered into the dark room. Lena smiled and squeezed her girls hands in her own._

" _I love you girls and its more then alright. Rylan and mom will be home tomorrow. I promise. Now give me a kiss and go to sleep." Both girls kissed Lena on the cheeks then sighed and snuggled together._

" _We love you too." Callie whispered as she burried her face in her Mamas hair and drifted off._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The drive to the hospital flew by for Lena. She was going to bring her wife and youngest child home and that was enough to make her happy. All her kids and her wife back under the one roof.

Pulling into the parking lot and heading into the hospital, a bag of clothes on her arm, she took the elevator up to the paediatrics floor and then down the hall to where her wife and daughter were.

"How is our baby?" Lena asks as she looks to her wife then to her sleeping daughter. Planting a kiss on Rylans cheek and then walking over to sit in Stef lap like yesterday. Stef wrapped her arms around her wife and placed a kiss on her wifes soft lips.

"She woke about 8 last night, she didn't talk at all since the medication kept her drowsy, so shes been in and out of sleep. Her fever broke early this morning around 1 and she finally fell into a peaceful sleep at 3 and has been sleeping ever since." Lena nodded and looked into her wifes eyes. Lena could see how tired her wife was and she lent and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"When we get home, you and Missy over there are going to go have a nap together in our bed." Before Stef could protest, Lena put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"I can see you are tired and I know for a fact that you didn't sleep at all. Me knowing you all so well, I know you stayed up all night just watching her. So for me please go have a nap when we get home?" Stef finally gave in, it still amazed her how much her wife really did know her. Smiling Stef nodded and placed her head in the crook of her wifes neck and took a deep breath before releasing it and sighing. She was definitely tired.

"I love you." Stef whispered as she relaxed against her wife.

"I love you aswell baby." Lena whispered back, kissing her wifes temple and running her hand through Stef hair.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mommy...Mama." Rylan whispered out as she slowly blinked her eyes. She was trying to wake up, she felt sore all over but mainly her chest, it wasn't the breathing that was hurting though, which as a good thing. Looking to her right she let out a small smile at her Mama and Mommy sitting on the chair together.

"Mommy." Rylan said a little louder once she got her voice back a bit, her throat was dry but she managed to be loud enough to Alert her parents. Both women looked over and smiled. Lena stood up and walked over to the bed to stand next to her daughter. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on top of Rylans head.

"Ma...Mama." Rylan whispered out, wincing when she swallowed her saliva.

"Here baby girl." Stef held a cup of water with a straw out to Rylan. Stef helped Rylan drink the water, before placing it back on the nightstand and kissing her cheek aswell.

"Mommy, cuddle." Rylan whispered out before giving a big yawn, making both moms smile.

"Sure baby." Stef said as she scooted onto the bed, being careful not to Jostle Rylan or the wires attached to her, too much. Rylan snuggled herself into her mom, laying her head on Stefs chest and wrapping her right arm around her waist, she let out a sigh of content as she closed her eyes.

"Mama too." Rylan whispered again, not once opening her eyes. Lena looked at the two on the bed and smiled before climbing in on the other side of Rylan. Lena weighed her options, and without jostling her to much and with a bit of a struggle, she was able to life Rylan onto her lap so the three of them could fit on the bed perfectly.

Rylan snuggled into Both of her moms more. Her back was against Lenas chest, her head against Stefs chest and her arm with the wires was wrapped around Stefs waist. She was really comfortable and she didn't want to move.

"Morning, ahh Miss Rylan has the best seat in the house. Look how comfortable you are." Dr Gleeson entered and smiled at the trio on the bed. Lena and Stef just smiled at the doctor.

"Morning Doc." Stef greeted running a hand up and down Rylans hand, being careful of the wires.

"So, im just here to check her stitches, then I want to go through her care plan and a few other things before I determine when she can go home." Dr Gleeson smiled as she talked. The love the mothers have for the child between them was so beautiful.

Slowly Lena slid out of the bed, Rylan had a tight grip on Stefs shirt and so Stef couldn't move. Dr Gleeson chuckled and told them that Stef was fine in the bed, she just needed to get Rylan to move her arm so she could get to the girls chest.

"Stitches look good, no infection, her fever is gone. Heart rate is fine. Her breathing is back to normal and doesn't sound congested. She seems perfectly ok to go home soon." Dr Gleeson smiled as she talked, listing off the things she was checking.

"So shes good to go home?" Lena asked hopefully. She didn't want the kids at home disappointed that there sister would have to stay another night in the hospital, Lena crossed her fingers and prayed for the answer to be yes.

"Yep, she can go home." Lenas face lit up into a mega watt smile at the answer.

"Thank you. Now about the care she will need to remain infection and fever free?" Stef asked.

"Ahh yes. Ill give you guys a care package. It will contain a couple of packages of bandages. Her dressing will need to be changed daily and must not get wet. It will also contain a medication that she will need to have in the morning with food which will keep her fever away and help with the pain." Dr Gleeson explained to the women then looking at the little girl who was oblivious to whats going around her as she slept.

"Will she be able to go to school Tomorrow?" Both moms knew that it was a no, Rylan really wanted to go to school and it was going to be hard tomorrow when she couldn't go.

"Im going to have to say no. She can go once I give her the all clear. The last think she needs is to get sick again. Her immune system is down at the moment and is already fighting this and anymore sickness wouldn't help at all and would cause her to be hospitalised longer." Both moms nodded, taking as much as they could into their memory so they could help their daughter get better.

"So she needs to rest, drink plenty of fluids, eat small meals during the day and take her medication?" Lena asked, knowing full well what needs to be done.

"Yes, that about sums it up. She is going to be really tired for the first two days because of the medication but once it is in her system the tiredness should ware off. Ill make you guys another appointment so I can check her stitches and take them out and also to see if anymore fluid has built up around her lungs. " Both moms nodded, knowing there was a chance that fluid could return.

Dr Gleeson fiddled around with her ipad, before speaking.

"I have next Monday 12.30pm available. Would that work with you guys?" Lena and Stef looked at each other then nodded at Dr Gleeson. They would work around it, their children came first, anything else can wait.

"Lets get these wire out so you can get her changed." Dr Gleeson placed her ipad and Rylans chart on the bedside table , got a passing nurse to come in and help before she started to remove the wires from the little girls hand. The nurse took the wires ad things away for Dr Gleeson with a smile to the women in the room as she left.

"Alright, I will let you get her changed while I go get her discharge papers and care package." Dr Gleeson smiled as she excused herself, leaving the women to deal with their tired daughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, lets go inside." Lena says as she scoops the tired looking girl out of her booster seat and into her arms just as Stef pulls up. Stef hops out of the car and helps Lena with Rylans bag and opening the front door.

"Mama." Rylan whispers into her Mamas neck and then yawns.

"Yes my baby girl." Lena whispers back as she rubs up and down Rylans back. Stef placed the bag at the front door and stood looking at her wife and daughter. Stef knew her kids were staying away so they wouldn't over crowd Rylan and she was thankful for that, they could see her later.

"Cuddle me." Was Rylans reply as she buried her head in her mamas neck more, breathing in the scent of her mamas shampoo that always calmed her.

"Mamas got you baby girl. Do you want to go upstairs and have a nap?" Rylan shook her head and clung onto Lena tightly. Lena rephrased her question.

"Do you want to go nap upstairs with mommy?" Lena tried. She knew her little girl needed more sleep but she knew that her wife definitely needed sleep.

"Mommy nap." Rylan lifted her head from her mamas shoulder and looked behind her at Stef and gave a small smile and then a yawn.

"Come on Mini, lets go nap." Stef held her hands out and Rylan was placed in them. Clinging tightly to Stef when she was settle in her Moms arms. Lena kissed her forehead and then her wifes lips.

"Ill bring you guys up some juice and her medication a bit later." Lena said, Stef nodded and headed upstairs after giving a light kiss to her wife, appreciating everything she has done.

Stef headed into her room and placed the little girl under the covers of the bed. Immediately Rylan had rolled onto her side so there was no pressure on her wounded chest. She snuggled her face into Lenas pillow and let out a sigh. Stef chuckled and moved to grab some comfortable clothing to wear to be and was thankful that Lena had brought Rylan her pyjamas to the hospital so there was no need to change Rylan now.

Stef slipped into her clothes and then slipped into the bed behind Rylan, moving so her front was to Rylans back, Stef placed a kiss on Rylans temple and wrapped and arm around the little girls mid section before drifting off into sleep that she desperately needed.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Im so glad shes home now." Jude spoke up as he placed pieced of tomato on the sliced of bread. The kids and Lena were making tomato soup and toasted sandwiches for lunch.

Each person had a job to do when it came to the lunch. Whether it was cutting up vegetables or setting the table or grilling the sandwiches, everyone chipped in and helped.

"Yeah it is." Lena smiled as she stirred the soup that was on the stove.

"Mama, can we play monopoly after lunch, its something that wont make Rylan over do it. But its something we can do as a family." Brandon asked looking up from buttering the bread for the sandwiches.

"Thats a good idea B. We can discuss it over lunch with mom when she wakes from her sleep." Brandon smiled and Mariana nudged him, giving him a big smile when he looked at her.

"Jesus can you take the trash out please?" Lena glanced at her son. He gave a groan but complied with it, it was his job afterall.

"So B hows the band coming along. When are we going to hear you guys play?" Lena asked. Brandon sighed and shrugged.

" I dunno, we are still practising. Lou wants to do some tweaking of her vocals in the song before we give it a live audience. But im guessing it will be soon." Lena nodded.

"Well from what I've heard when I go with you, the song is coming along nicely." Mariana piped up.

"Yeah 'nicely' im sure matt was doing very nicely." Jesus looked at his sister with a smirk. Everyone knew Mariana and Matt were dating but Jesus still loved to annoy his sister.

"Really?" Mariana turned around and put her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow at her brother. Both having a staring contest.

"Enough you too." Lena chuckled. She loved seeing the banter between the twins, it was entertaining, there were times were it was entertaining like now and then there were times where it went way to far and then a big argument would play out which means that both moms had to step in before the situation got out of hand.

"Jesus, Leave Mariana and Matts relationship alone and stop annoying your sister. You have Hayley and I don't see Mariana teasing you about that." Jesus frowned and went back to setting the table.

"Hayley and I broke up." Jesus mumbled. Lena sighed and walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Want to talk about it?" Jesus clung to his Mama, he needed a hug right now.

"She just became to needy and clingy. She didn't like the way I bonded with my family. " Jesus shrugged once his Mama had released him from the hug.

"If she can't handle your family and your connection to your family then shes not worth it Man." Brandon explained putting a hand on his brothers shoulder and giving it a squeeze and Lena kissed Brandons temple and then Jesus's.

"Enough of the mushiness, lets finish the food, im hungry." Everyone laughed and continued with their jobs.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Rylan felt someone watching her and she blinked her eyes a few times and rolled over carefully to come face to face with her mom. Giving a smile and a yawn, Rylan snuggled her head into her moms chest as Stef ran a hand through the little girls hair.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready to go downstairs and have some food. Mama and your siblings made you some food to make you feel better." Rylan moved her head back from her moms neck and nodded.

"See Callie and Brandon and Jude and Mari and Mama and Jesus." Stef chuckled and nodded. Her little girl was on the road to recovery and that pleased her a lot.

"Yep, so lets go." Stef scooted out of the bed and stood up before looking at Rylan who hadn't moved from her spot. Stef put a hand on her hip and smiled at her daughter.

"Do you need to go to the toilet baby?" Rylan nodded and raised her arms. Stef chuckled and helped the little girl off the bed and watched as she slowly walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Rylan was walking out of the bathroom after going to the toilet. This time she had one of Lenas sweaters over her pyjamas.

"Cold baby girl?" Stef asked as she picked Rylan up and set her on her hip.

"Yes and it smells like mama." Stef kissed the little girls cheek as they left the room and headed to the kitchen.

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	27. CH 25 - Queen

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Five minutes later Rylan was walking out of the bathroom after going to the toilet. This time she had one of Lenas sweaters over her pyjamas._

" _Cold baby girl?" Stef asked as she picked Rylan up and set her on her hip._

" _Yes and it smells like mama." Stef kissed the little girls cheek as they left the room and headed to the kitchen._

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Hey Mini, hey mom." Callie called out with a smile on her face as her mom entered the kitchen with the little blonde on her hip. Callie headed over to where the two blondes were and gave them a group hug. Rylan wrapped her arm around her sisters neck and smiled. She had missed her sisters and brothers a lot. It was too quiet in the hospital after living with this many people, even though she had slept a lot in the hospital she still noticed the difference.

"Are you hungry?" Callie whispered into her sisters ear, Rylan nodded and smiled before releasing her sister. Stef went over and placed Rylan on a stool and sat next to her while Lena sat on the other side of Rylan.

Each kid went over and hugged or kissed Rylan before taking a seat at the table and began to dig in.

"Were you cold baby girl?" Lena looked from her sweater the little girl was wearing to Stef. It reminded her of the time Rylan had worn Stefs shirt back when they first fostered her. The shirt had made her look so, so, so small and vulnerable but also very adorable and now wearing Lenas shirt made her just that much cuter. Lena leant over and kissed the little blonde on the temple to check her temperature but not feeling anything she waited for Stef to answer since the little blonde hadn't said anything in response.

"She said she was cold but she also likes the smell of it, it smells like you." Stef explained. Lena smiled and nodded. She wondered if she would get her sweater back. Each of her daughters had stolen one of her sweaters in time of need but they had always been returned and swapped for a new one. Obviously the smell of Lena had faded and they wanted a new one with the smell back.

"So Brandon had the best idea Mom. He suggested that we play monopoly together after lunch." Jude smiled as he looked at his brother and then back to him Mom. Stef smiled aswell.

"Sounds good to me. Great idea buddy. Get ready for this Mom to kick your a...behinds." Stef finished with a look from her wife before she could even say ass's. Rylan giggled a little as she nibbled on her plain cheese toasted sandwich.

"Whats that bandage on Rylans chest?" Mariana asked after a moment of silence. Everyone turned to look at Rylans chest where the bandage was covering her stitches.

"Thats where her stitches are." Everyone nodded, understanding. Mariana just wanted to check, she knew that Rylan had to have fluid drained but she didn't know if she needed to be cut or anything and now she knew.

Rylan reached up and placed her hand on the bandage as she continued to nibble her sandwich. Lena pushed Rylans hand away from her bandage so it wouldn't come loose or get dirty. Anything Lena could do to stop infection she would, the little girl didn't need to get sicker then she was.

"Hello!" The front door opened and closed and Sharon voice pierced the air. Both Moms rolled their eyes. They knew that Sharon would be early even though she said she would be over after lunch.

"In the kitchen Grandma." Jesus called out. Both moms rolled their eyes at their son, he had to yell didn't he. Jesus smirked at his moms before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Hows my awesome grand kids going?" Sharon smiled as she walked around the table hugging and kissing each of the kids on the head and giving them hugs before giving her daughter in law and daughter a kiss on the cheek each.

"Hey Mom." Stef greeted smiling at her mom. Sharon leant against the kitchen bench and smiled at her family.

"Were doing great now grandma. We are going to play monoploy after lunch and then we are having a BBQ tonight and then roasting marshmallows." Jude announced after swallowing the bite of sandwich he just bit into. Sharon smiled.

"Well sounds like loads of fun to me." Sharon beamed as she turned to make herself a cup of tea, no doubt Stef would want a coffee and Lena would want a tea, so without asking she made them one.

Stef stood and grabbed Rylans bottle of water and then her medication. They would change her bandage after she had a bath or shower tonight. A bath would probably be better to keep the bandage dry.

"Here you go baby." Stef placed the medication and water on the table. Dr Gleeson had given Rylan the liquid kind, they had tried to give her the tablets but her gag reflex was high an as soon as she tried to swallow the tablets Rylan had just vomited them up. Dr Gleeson said it was normal and that Rylan just wasn't ready for tablets just yet.

Rylan drunk the medication and then washed it down with the water before leaning to her left. Her head against her Mamas side. Lena wrapped her right arm around her daughter and bent down and placed a kiss on her head.

"Finished baby girl?" Stef asked. Rylan nodded. She hadn't eaten much but she had eaten a little so that was something.

"Mom, can Jude and I go set the monopoly up?" Jesus asked after he had put his dishes in the sink like Jude had.

"Go clean your hands first and then yes you may." Stef told the two boys as they headed to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Callie, Mariana, Lena and Sharon were talking about something that didn't interest Stef at all, so Stef picked up Rylan and headed into the living room, she took a seat on the sofa with Rylan in her lap and kissed the little girls temple. Stef usually did it for comfort but now she found herself doing it a lot to check for any temperature the little girl might have. So far so good.

"You going to play monopoly Baby girl?" Stef asked stroking Rylans back. Rylan was straddling Stefs lap and had her head in stefs neck.

"No." Came the quiet reply. Stef knew that the little girl wasn't going to play, she just had to ask so she didn't feel left out. Stef knew that if her mom didn't play, Rylan would snuggle with her but if Sharon did play, Stef was more then happy to sit out the game to cuddle with her daughter.

"Alright lets get this game set up." Brandon said as he, Jude and Jesus got the game set up while the girls were still in the kitchen talking.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright hand me my grand baby and go play." Sharon said as she held her arms out for the little girl in Stefs lap. Stef stood and handed Rylan off to Sharon before kissing her head and then moving to the floor to sit around the coffee table with the others.

Sharon sat on the sofa and held Rylan on her lap. Rylans back leant against Sharon's front meant that Rylan could watch her moms and siblings play.

"So Rylan, do you like living here?" Sharon asked casually. She wanted to get to know her newest hopefully adopted soon grand daughter. Rylan nodded.

"I love Mama and Mommy." Sharon smiled at that answer and kissed Rylans head.

"You remind me so much of your mommy when she was your age, did you know that?" Rylan turned on Sharons lap so her back was against the arm rest. She was now able to look at Sharons face while she spoke.

"No." Sharon smiled.

"You do. If I didn't know any better, I would have swore that Stef gave birth to you. You look so much like her and you act like her aswell, you are a perfect mixture of your Mommy and Mama." Rylan smiled and looked to the side to see her Mama and Mommy smiling. She watched as her mommy placed a kiss on her Mamas cheek as they laughed and played.

"Are mommy and mama going to be mine forever?" Rylan asked wondering. She didn't ever want to leave here. She continued to look at her Mom and Mama with hope, hope that she could be theirs forever. Sharon put a finger under the little blondes chin and made her look at her.

"Your mommy and Mama love you very much, I think they will do anything to make you stay with them. Parents love their kids and they will do anything to protect them and keep them safe. I have no doubt that Your moms will do that." Rylan nodded. She hoped that Sharon was right, but she had this feeling that not everything was going to go to plan like that.

A loud groan brought Sharon's and Rylans attention back to the people on the floor playing Monopoly.

"Should we buy it?" Mariana smirked as she looked at Callie. They had landed on parklane s and were deciding if they wanted to buy it.

Mariana and callie had decided to be a team, Jude and Lena ended up being a team, Brandon and Jesus went together which left Stef on her own, which she didn't care.

"Do it." Callie chuckled an evil chuckle as she bought park lane making Brandon and Jesus groan in frustration. The two had bought Mayfair and had gone around the board a good seven times hoping to land on Mayfair. Now their sisters had landed on it and bought it and it frustrated them.

"This means war." Jesus smirked out as he rolled the dice.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, BBQ time." Stef announced as the kids continued to play without Stef and Lena. Stef, Lena, Mike, Sharon and Rylan were going to go sort the BBQ out while the kids finished their game.

The kids has other plans though. They decided since the teams were now broken that the game was over and followed the adults into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to stop playing guys." Lena says as she sees the kids walk into the kitchen and take seats at the table.

"Well it wasn't any fun after you and mom left, the teams were broken up so we decided the game should end and we should come and help set up the BBQ." Jude explained earning nods from his siblings and smiles from the adults.

"Hey Cal, can you take your sister please? I need to chop up onions and I can't do it one handed." Sharon asked as she walked closer to Callie. Callie held her arms out but Brandon intercepted.

"Ill take her." Brandon held his arms out for his sister. Sharon gave Brandon and eyebrow raise before passing the little blonde into her older brothers arms.

"Lets go get your transformer." Brandon whispered into his little sisters ear. Rylan had forgotten all about her Bee toy and so she nodded quickly and smiled as Brandon took her upstairs. The entire family looking towards the stairs where they had just disappeared.

"Hes really good with her. Never thought he would take a liking to a kid." Mike says as he continues to look at the stairs. Stef chuckles.

"Well, he has changed a lot. Hes really good with her and they like each other. They have their moments." Stef explains as she places sausages on a tray ready to be cooked.

Everyone had their tasks to do after Lena gave them jobs. Brandon and Rylan came down 5 minutes after they had gone up stairs. Rylan was still in Lenas sweater over her pyjamas but she had her Bee toy in her arms. Lena smiled, she had forgotten all about the Bee toy when they had taken her to the hospital, seeing her with her favourite toy made Lena smile.

 **Xxxxx**

"Mike seriously, its not that hard." Mike grumbled out a few words as he tried to start the BBQ. Jesus laughed as he watched his older brothers dad try to start the BBQ.

"Back when we were married I was the BBQ queen, he would be dish washing king." Everyone chuckled at that. Mike rolled his eyes and then flung a dish towel at Stef which collided with her face. She pulled it off and glared at him.

"Your not the queen of the BBQ anymore Stef. The boys out rank you." Stef glared, she knew it was true so she didn't say anything. Instead she flicked the BBQ on and strutted off with a flick of her hair causing everyone but Mike to Laugh, his jaw just hung as he watched his ex wife strut away after just embarrassing him.

Lena had watched the exchange with amusement and a little bit of Jealousy but that fizzled away with one look at her wife. Mike may have been her past but she was Stefs present and future.

Lena walked in the direction that Stef had gone. Seeing her wife in the kitchen at the sink washing the tray that had held the raw sausages. Noticing all the kids were outside with Mike and Sharon, Lena walked over to her wife.

"You may not be the Queen of the grill any more but you are the queen in our room." Lena whispered into her wifes ear after wrapping her arms around her wifes waist. The contact and the breath on her neck making Stef shiver. Stef wiped her hands on a hand towel before she turned around to face Lena and placed a kiss on her wifes lips, bringing her hands to rest on Lenas hips.

"Really?" Stef whispered seductively into Lenas ear, bringing the lobe into her mouth. Lena moaned a little and wrapped her arms around Stef neck pulling their mouths together for a passionate kiss.

"Eww moms seriously. Get a room." The moms moment was broken at the sound of their middle daughter. Both women turned their heads to see Mariana looking at them with a frown and Rylan on her hip.

"Sorry, but sometimes we need to reconnect." Stef said before shrugging. Lena chuckled as Mariana made a disgusted face.

"Still, do it in your room, not in public where your kids can see... Mini wanted you." Mariana set Rylan on the floor before heading upstairs. Both moms chuckled and then looked towards each other, placed a kiss on each others lips before Stef went back to cleaning the dishes and Lena went forward and scooped their youngest up.

"Mama, Marshmallows now?" Rylan asked looking at her Mama with a puppy dog look. Lena would have given in but she knew that they had to eat dinner before they had dessert.

"After dinner ok Baby girl." Rylan nodded.

"Do you want some water baby?" Stef asked from her spot at the sink. Rylan nodded as Lena placed a kiss on Rylans temple to check her temperature. She wasn't hot, just a little warms so that was a good sign. Stef dried her hands and then went about grabbing the little girls water bottle and filling it with water and then handing it to her.

Once the water bottle was in her hands, Rylan brought it straight to her mouth and sculled. She didn't realise how thirsty she had gotten.

"Were you thirsty baby." Rylan nodded before taking a deep breath and sculling more of the water before having enough and handing the water back to her Mom.

"Make sure you tell us if your thirsty baby. We dont want you getting dehydrated ok?" Rylan nodded at her mom before wiggling out of her Mamas arms and walking carefully out of the kitchen towards the backyard. Both moms watching her go.

"Shes going to be alright now."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Alright baby lets go get you bathed and in your jammies then Mama can change your bandage." Stef whispers as she stands up setting the little girl on her hip.

"With bubbles?" Rylan gave her mom a puppy dog face and everyone couldn't help laugh. The little girl had her moms wrapped around her finger.

"Of course." Stef smiled and placed a kiss on Rylans cheek before sending a glare to the family around her, earning herself more laughter.

"Just go." Lena shooed her wife as she chuckled. She would go up in a few minutes to check and change the bandage since Stef hadn't listened to anything the doctor had said about changing Rylans bandage because she was too busy fussing over Rylan. Lena knew Stef could change it since she had done her own gun shot wound one, just thinking of that made her shiver.

"Jesus. Seriously?" Lena raised her eyebrow at her son. Everyone turned to look at the boy and chuckled. He had his stick loaded with 5 marshmallows and was holding it over the fire.

"What?" Jesus shrugged and pulled his stick out of the fire before leaning back in his chair and started to munch happily on his sticky goodness. Lena shook her head and took the marshmallows from his reach and placed them in Sharons lap, giving her one look. At that look Sharon nodded, she knew that look meant no more for Jesus.

"This is what weekends should be like. Spending it with family." Callie whispered. She felt like her family was complete. Once Rylan was adopted then it would be official but still it felt right.

"I have to agree, family time is awesome. And sweet." Mariana piped up as she licked her fingers clean from her sticky marshmallow. Lena walked over and kissed all of her kids cheeks.

"Alright, im heading inside. Dont stay out too long ok, school in the morning." Lesays as she hugs her mother in law before heading to the house. She stopped and turned to look at the place she had just left.

Her kids, her mother in law and her oldest sons dad. They were a weird and crazy bunch but they were her weird and crazy bunch. Her family.

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**

 **NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON.**


	28. CH 26 - Ninja

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I have to agree, family time is awesome. And sweet." Mariana piped up as she licked her fingers clean from her sticky marshmallow. Lena walked over and kissed all of her kids cheeks._

" _Alright, im heading inside. Dont stay out too long ok, school in the morning." Lesays as she hugs her mother in law before heading to the house. She stopped and turned to look at the place she had just left._

 _Her kids, her mother in law and her oldest sons dad. They were a weird and crazy bunch but they were her weird and crazy bunch. Her family._

 **xxxxxx**

As Lena stepped off the stairs into the hallway, she could hear her wife and daughter giggling. That sound had always melted her heart, even now it still had the same effect. Walking into the bathroom Lena leant on the door frame and watched how delicately her wife bathed their youngest, being mindful of the bandage on her chest that wasn't allowed to get wet.

They had been working on getting the little girl to take baths and not feel afraid. Stef had come up with the idea of sticking a non slip rubber bath mat on the bottom of the shower to block the drain so the water could collect at the bottom.

It wasn't deep like a bath but it was a start. Rylan didn't mind it and when the bubbles had been placed in, the little girl was more then happy to have her shower floor bath. Lena and Stef were just hoping that she would eventually overcome her fear of the actual bath and actually sit in the bath.

It had been a while since anyone had seen the little blonde fully smile since she had been sick, but sitting on the shower floor blowing bubbles from her hand into Stefs face, Rylans face was pulled into the biggest smile.

Stef wasn't even caring that the bubbles were making her face, hair and shirt wet. All that mattered was her daughters happiness and the smile that was clearly showing that. The white teeth, the blonde hair and the blue eyes with her tanned skin are the markings of beauty and pure innocence just like she sees when she looks at her other kids and Wife.

Leaning in and planting a kiss on Rylans cheek, Stef laughed as Rylan placed a dollop of bubbles on her Mommys nose which made Stef scrunch her nose up as the bubbles tickled her.

"Im a ninja mommy." Stef raised her eyebrow as Rylan giggled.

"A ninja huh? Wanna show me how you are a ninja?" Stef knew where this was going. Jude had obviously shown her this.

"Did you see that?" Rylan asked with a raised eyebrow, coping her moms face. Stef chuckled and shook her head.

"You didn't do anything." Stef said playing a long. Rylan giggled.

"Thats cause I was so fast that you didn't see me move." Stef smiled, she heard a small laugh come from behind her but she didn't turn around.

"I think someones watching us." Stef whispered to the little girl, her voice was loud enough for Lena to hear. Rylan looked up from playing with the bubbles to look at the door where her Mama was.

"Mama, look bubbles on mommys nose." Rylan pointed out and giggled. Lena and Stef both chuckled.

"How did those get there?" Lena decided to play along, she knelt next to her wife near the shower and wiped the bubbles away from Stefs nose before placing a gentle kiss where the bubbles had been.

"Mommy sneezed and bubbles magically appeared." Rylan grinned grabbing some more bubbles and placed them on Lenas nose just like she had done to her mom. With a grin Lena leant in and kissed Rylans cheek.

"You miss Rylan are one cheeky little girl." Lena said as she wiped her nose to get rid of the bubbles as Rylan beamed and pulled the mat off the floor to let the water drain, signalling she was done.

"Alright lets get your jammies on." Stef wrapped the towel around the little girl and guided her into the master bedroom. Rylan stood next to the bed and started to dry her body off and then dress.

Lena had placed a pair of green and purple striped flannelette pyjamas on the bed along with a purple singlet and a pair of white socks. Rylan dressed in everything but the flannelette top so that Lena could change the bandage.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Alright all done, put your pyjama top on and go give your brothers, sisters and Grandmother a kiss goodnight then when your done come in here so I can put your hair up." Lena says as Rylan nods heading out of the room to do what she was told.

Stef came out of the bathroom in a towel just as Rylan left the room to go say goodnight. Lena winked at her wife and walked slowly over to Stef and wrapped her arms around Stef waist. Stef leant back in her wifes arms as she searched for her pyjamas.

Lena nuzzled Stefs neck, breathing in her wifes shampoo that she loved so much. Stef sighed as she stopped rummaging through her draws and turned in her wifes arms and pulling her in for a deep kiss, one that she could never do in front of anyone.

Stef moved her lips from her wifes and trailed them down Lenas neck and nibbling on her pulse point. Lenas head tilted to give her wife more room to work with. As her wife attacked her neck, Lenas hands worked their way to the back of Stefs neck and started massaging the back of the neck, running her hands through the hair that had fallen from the pony tail. Stef stopped her attack on Lenas neck and grabbed Lenas face and pulled her lips to her own. The connection was still as strong as it was all those years ago when they first met, nothing would change that.

"Mommy stop kissing Mama its sleep time." Rylan giggled as she moved into the room and took a seat on the bed.

"Date night." Stef whispered as Lena groaned. They may be married with 6 kids but the sure as hell needed time alone together. Stef was determined, the sooner the better.

 **Xxxxxx**

"No mommy no."

Stef woke to kicking and crying, she immediately shot up and looked at the little blonde clearly fighting in her sleep. A nightmare taking hold of the little girls body.

"Stef wake her up." Lena says as she too sits up and looks at her daughter between them.

"Rylan baby, wake up for mommy." Stef rubbed Rylans stomach, hoping that it would make her wake, no luck.

"Mommy no hes coming back." Rylan again whispered louder and her tears streamed faster. Lena and Stefs heart broke. The little girl was obviously dreaming about the day her mother was killed but they couldn't tell for sure.

"Rylan, come one baby wake for Mommy. Come on baby." Stef wiped the tears from her little girls cheeks. The more she wiped the more they poured. Sighing in frustration Lena grabbed Rylan and held her to her chest. The little girl still fighting but Lena held tightly.

"NO RUN!" Rylans eyes shot open at that, her eyes running back and forward looking around the room over Lenas shoulder. Her hair was wet from sweat, her breathing heavy and her cheeks wet and red and so were her eyes from her crying.

"Sshhhh Mamas got you." Lena whispered as she rocked Rylan in her arms like she would a baby. The little girls tears and sobs wouldn't calm down. She was clearly distressed and her dream had obviously scared her to death.

Stef exited the room and Lena wondered where she was going right now when they had a distraught and upset child sobbing into her arms. Lena continued to hush the little girl in her arms. She could hear talking coming from the hallway before Stef walked in the room with their old rocking chair that had been in the garage.

The rocking chair was old. It was the one they had used to calm Mariana down many times when the twins had moved in all those years ago. The same rocking chair they were going to use for Frankie, now that chair was going to be used to calm their newest child.

Hoping it would work, Stef placed the chair next to the window before she grabbed a throw blanket and sat down gesturing for Lena to hand Rylan to her.

Lena got up from the bed and put Rylan into Stefs arms. Stef cradled Rylan in her arms like a baby. Both moms were heartbroken to see their little girl so upset. She was inconsolable at the moment and hopefully the movement of the rocking chair would calm her down.

"Sshhh Mommy has you. Mommy will keep you safe as best as she can baby girl." Stef continued to whisper to the little girl. Lena Leant down and placed a kiss on the little girls tear streaked cheek and kissing Stefs temple before she went and lay back on the bed to watch her wife and daughter in the chair.

"Go to sleep baby girl, Mommy has you. Mommy will always have you. I love you baby girl. Always will." Stef kept whispering. She hoped that the words she was saying would stick in the little girls mind enough to calm her and let her relax. The sound of Stefs voice was slowly getting the little girls tears to slow and she was calming down.

Rylan blinked up at Stef and grasped onto Stefs shirt. Mother and daughter continued with the staring match without words, although Stef had a smile on her face. Stef ran a finger along Rylans cheek before running the same finger along the shape of the little girls eyebrow. The soothing gesture got the little girls eyes to flutter and with one last deep breath and sob Rylans breathing evened out and Stef was able to release a sigh.

Stef continued to rock long after Rylan had fallen asleep. Stef was just waiting for the moment when Rylan was in a deep sleep before moving her to the bed. Until then, she was more then happy to rock her baby girl.

Seeing Stef rock a child like that made Lena wonder if Stef looked like that rocking Brandon all those years ago before she met her. At times like this and thoughts like this, Lenas mind drifted off to Frankie. It still hurt to think about the little girl they had lost but somewhere in Lenas mind told her that Frankie was watching over them and that she wasn't ready for the world so she went to give the little blonde a chance at a family. Thats what Lena likes to think anyway and thats the thought that made her smile.

"Mama loves you Frankie. Thank you baby." Lena whispered into the quiet room, still looking at her wife and daughter in the chair.

 **Sorry it was a small one. I didnt want to write more after that scene. It was cute and beautiful and I actually had a tear while I wrote it.**

 **Anyway Read and Review :)**

 **Please. :)**


	29. CH 27 - The smug grin

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Stef continued to rock long after Rylan had fallen asleep. Stef was just waiting for the moment when Rylan was in a deep sleep before moving her to the bed. Until then, she was more then happy to rock her baby girl._

 _Seeing Stef rock a child like that made Lena wonder if Stef looked like that rocking Brandon all those years ago before she met her. At times like this and thoughts like this, Lenas mind drifted off to Frankie. It still hurt to think about the little girl they had lost but somewhere in Lenas mind told her that Frankie was watching over them and that she wasn't ready for the world so she went to give the little blonde a chance at a family. Thats what Lena likes to think anyway and thats the thought that made her smile._

" _Mama loves you Frankie. Thank you baby." Lena whispered into the quiet room, still looking at her wife and daughter in the chair._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN:**

 **SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD GET THE OTHER SIDE OF THINGS (LIAMS / OFFICERS JONES AND MORALES) , I WROTE THIS CHAPTER THREE OR FOUR TIMES BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT EACH TIME, BUT THIS IS AS GOOD AS ITS GONNA GET . I STILL DONT KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **(WARNING WORDS MENTIONION ABUSE AND RAPE)**

 **XXXXXX**

Monday morning saw Officers Morales and Jones pulling up to the address they had written down. A warrant clutched firmly in Officer Morales hand. Both looked at each other and nodded before sliding out of the car and heading towards the house, both ready for whatever situation would happen when they knocked on the door in front of them.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you?" Mrs Olmstead greeted in confusion as she answered the door.

"Morning Ma'am. We are looking for Liam Olmstead." Mrs Olmstead frowned at the officers before she called Liam down. Liam walked down the stairs, to busy looking at something on his phone to notice the two officers.

By the time he looked up at the door his face went from shock to anger. He threw his phone and legged it towards the back door. Both officers knew this was coming. Officer Morales ran around back while Officer Jones ran through the house.

Just as Liam legged it through the yard and went to jump the fence, Officer Morales has grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and sat on top of him bringing his hands behind his back so she could cuff him.

"Get off me you stupid pig." Liam screamed and wiggled trying to get free. He winced slightly when the cuffs were clicked around his wrists. His face was seething in anger, the bitch had told and she was going to pay.

"Liam Olmstead, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Officer Morales read Liam the Miranda rights as she took him towards the police car.

"Yes I understand and No I will not speak to you, you bitch." Liam seethed at as she struggled against the handcuffs. Officer Morales Just ignored him as she opened the car door.

"Ill call our lawyer sweetie." Mrs Olmstead called out as Liam was placed in the back of another waiting police car. Three squad cars were there, Officer Morales, Officer Jones and two other officers were there and watched as the third team drove Liam to the station to be put in lock up to wait for Officers Morales and Jones to question him.

"Lets go, don't forget to glove up." Officer Morales called over her shoulder as she headed into the house. Mrs Olmstead tried to block her.

"You can't come in here. Let me see your warrant." Mrs Olmstead fumed as she watched three officers look around her house. Officer Morales held up the warrant and waved it in her face before pocketing it and heading up the stairs, her destination, Liams room.

Finding the room she was looking for, Officer Morales placed gloves on and then began to rifle through the room. Lifting up the mattress to search, she came up empty, rifling through his desk, she came up empty.

She gasped and looked in shock when she opened the walk in closet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Jones, I found something." She called out to her partner as she turned the light on in the closet and studied the area. Officer Jones came up behind her and he gasped aswell.

"Son of a bitch has been stalking her." Both officers were in shock and they were getting angry. They had come to like Callie and to hear what she had been through was painful and heartbreaking. The sight before them built up more evidence to get Mr Olmstead behind bars.

The closet walls were covered from roof to floor in pictures. Some of Callie and Jude, Some of Callie and the fosters, some of Callie and Rylan, and a lot of just Callie. It looked like he had been taking pictures of her since he had first met her, 2 years ago. What stuck out to them was the pictures he had taken of Callie asleep in her bed and when she was changing.

"Alright, Lets get photos of this area and then bag and tag all the photos for evidence. Get Officer Hudson to help you. Im gong to go talk to Mrs Olmstead and then we are going to go question Liam Olmstead." Officer Morales told her partner before heading down the stairs, telling Officer Hudson to go help officer Jones, then making her way over to Mrs Olmstead.

Standing in the entrance of the kitchen while Mrs Olmstead sat at the dining table with a cup of tea, Officer Morales cleared her throat and took a few steps into the room catching the eyes of Mrs Olmstead.

"Why did you arrest My son? Tell me what he has done." Mrs Olmstead looked to her cup, her voice was just above a whisper, not a hint of anger. She had a feeling but she didn't want to believe that any of it was true, he was her only child, her son.

"Mrs Olmstead. Liam has been arrested for mainly assault and stalking. The evidence we have is a lot against him, He will serve Jail time." Officer Morales couldn't get into detail with Mrs Olmstead, so she gave her the basics.

"He hurt that little girl didn't he?" Mrs Olmstead let a tear fall from her eye. She had liked the little blonde girl, it was like having a little daughter to raise, a daughter she never got.

"I am not going to Lie but yes he did, along with others." A sob escaped Mrs Olmsteads throat. Her son was a monster, she could see it in his eyes but she didn't want to believe it.

"I always knew my son was was different, I love my son so I turned a blind eye. Hes always been strange. If I knew he was actually hurting others I would have said something. I...i need to go lay down." Without another word, Mrs Olmstead stood and headed to the master bedroom, which was located on the bottom story of the house.

Three hours later, everything photographed, everything bagged including the phone Liam had thrown, all the officers were on their way back to the station.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Interview with Liam Olmstead, present are Officers Jones and Morales along with Mr Olmsteads lawyer Mr Arnold Trude." Officer Morales said into the microphone as everyone was seated.

"Why is my client here?" Mr Trude went straight to the point. His Black hair, although going bald on top, green eyes and over confident posture made him look like a right idiot. Officer Morales continued to look at Liam. The grin on his face was annoying the shit out of her but she remained calm and professional, all she wanted to do was smack the shit eating grin off of his face with her fist.

"Assault, stalking, Harrasment, the list goes on and on Mr Olmstead." Officer Jones said as he looked between the lawyer and his client. The grin still sitting on Liams face was pissing both officers off.

"Do you have any evidence, victims coming forward?" Mr Trude asked.

"We have evidence, witness statements, victims, everything we need to go to court with."

"Who are these alleged victims you speak of and what evidence?" Officer Jones picked up the box he had brought in, he opened it up and placed pictures of Callie that the officers had found in Liams room along with pictures of Rylan and the Adams foster family.

"Callie Adams foster age 16 and Rylan Elizabeth age 6. Both were in the foster system when they were both placed in the Olmstead house at different times." Officer Morales placed the pictures of Callie and Rylan on the bench including the photo evidence of the burns and stuff Liam had done to them.

"What are those?" Mr Trude looked like he wanted to throw up but Liams focus was on the photos that were placed.

"These are the pictures of the girls stomachs. Your clients initials burned into their skin."

"You can be sure my client did that to those girls." Mr Trude looked from the officers to Liam with a smug smile but his smile faded at Liams next sentence.

"They are beauties aren't they, my collection." Liam grinned smugly as his finger stroked a picture of Callie and Rylan together. He knew he was going to Jail, so he might as well get what he can out of this. The first thing he was going to do was piss the officers off and he knew how.

"So you admit to knowing Callie and Rylan?" Liam smiled really wide and nodded.

"Oh yeah Rylan, little cutie. So quiet and cute. Have you ever smelt flesh that has been burnt Officers. Its a very funky smell. The little cutie screamed bloody murder when I dragged my hot knife against her skin." Liam smirked. The officers were angry and shocked that Liam was actually confessing. Liams lawyer sat in shock at his client, his client was sick and he couldn't believe he had to defend him.

"Why would you brand her?" Officer Morales was trying so hard to keep her cool. The things he was saying was so hard to deal with.

"She reminded me so much of Callie and I knew I wanted her for my collection." Liam said as he continued to stare at the photos. He was proud of himself.

"So you know Callie Adams foster aswell?"

"Well yeah, she was Callie Jacob back then. Shes sexy as hell, Pretty good in bed too. She cried when I fucked her, cried out stop and no each time I thrust into her. Ever fucked a Virgin, Officer?" Liam grinned. It was those words that made the officers smile and seeing the officers smile Liams smile dropped and he was now frowning.

"So you raped Callie Adams foster?" Officer Morales asked. She had to make sure the confession was accurate, Officer Morales had done her research and she knew he could be charged with the rape because the last time he went up in front of the judge there was no jury and no evidence, she highly doubted Liam knew that.

"You dont have to answer that Liam." Mr Trude butted in but Liam told him to shut up. Mr Trude happily shut up. If his client was going to continue to confess then he really didn't care. His client was horrible, disgusting and disturbed.

"Well I don't like the word rape, but I definitely took what I deserved so yeah I guess I raped her and there is nothing you can do about it. I was already put in front of a judge and since there was no evidence I was released." The smug grin was back on his face again.

"Well you actually can be tried again in front of a jury this time. You weren't found guilty or not guilt the judge dismissed the case. This means that the statement to support the rape can be used against you. Thankyou Mr olmstead, you have given us all we need." Officer Jones announce while officer Morales stood up and headed to the other side of the table where Liam sat. She pulled him to his feet and slapped the handcuffs on him.

"Liam Olmstead, you are under arrest for the Rape of a minor, two counts of assault on two minors, harassment and stalking." Officer Morales read Liam what he was being charged for as he was taken to a cell ready to be processed before he was taken into custody where he would await his trial.

 **( AN:**

 **I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE COURT THING WORKS SO IM JUST GOING ALONG WITH THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE JUSTICE FOR CALLIE BEING RAPED. I DONT CARE IF THE COURT THING IS WRONG AND LIAM CANT BE TRIED AGAIN BUT IN MY STORY I WANT IT TO GO THIS WAY. MANY PEOPLE I KNOW NEVER GOT JUSTICE AND I WANT THE CALLIE IN MY STORY TO GET JUSTICE, THE JUSTICE SHE DESERVES.)**

 **xxxxxx**

"You want to call the family or do you want me too?" Officer Morales asked after they had taken Liam to processing and were heading back to their desks. Both officers had gotten to know Callie and Rylan well and to hear that man talk about them like that was horrible.

"I guess you do it. Might be easier coming from you, im too angry. I mean seriously how can someone do that to innocent kids, makes me so furious." Officer Jones ranted as he walked the hallway with his partner. As they arrived at their desks, Officer Morales picked up her phone, took a deep breath and then dialed Stefanie Adams Fosters number.

This was one of the worst things things about her job, telling families about a death or telling a victim what had been said and found. One thing though that put a smile on Officer Morales face, was that Callie will now get justice for the rape.

" _Stef Adams Foster."_ The familiar voice of Officer Adams Foster came over the line, Officer Morales took a deep breath and began her talk.

"Hello Officer Adams Foster. Its Officer Morales here, just updating you on the case." Officer Morales looked at her partner to see that he was slowly calming down from his anger, he was no longer punching keys as he typed, which was a start.

" _Oh, hey Officer. What have you got for me?"_ Officer Morales took a deep breath and got her notes ready.

"Ok, well we picked up Liam Olmstead a few hours ago. We arrested him and has been interviewed and now is currently being processed."

" _Please you can call me Stef. What did he say?"_ Officer Morales knew Stef would want details, being a cop every detail was needed.

"He admitted to everything actually. He didn't clam up at all. He admitted to branding the girls, we found pictures of Callie and your family in his room, it was like a shrine, he had been stalking you guys for a while."

" _So hes obsessed with Callie? I feel that there is something you aren't telling me. What is it?"_ Officer Morales could hear the concern in Stef voice.

"Yeah it would seem so. I think his obsession of her has made him a bit crazy but thats my personal opinion anyway. Well actually I have some good news, Liam confessed to Raping callie and we have a full confession on it. He thought he couldn't be tried again." Officer Morales smiled as she heard Stefs laugh through the phone. She was glad she was able to give good news like that everyone once and a while.

" _Thats excellent. My girls can get their justice. Thankyou for everything you have done. Keep me informed."_

"Its not a problem Stef. I am glad it has turned out the way it has. I am assuming you have a lawyer that will be working things out with you. They will get a court date and everything?"

" _Yeah, im going to give our lawyer a call very soon. Fill her in on things. Thank you again."_

"As I said not a problem. Bye Stef." With that Officer Morales heard the line go dead before she hung her phone up and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"Im guessing Officer Adams foster was happy?" Officer Jones said with a smile and received a nod in return.

"Some days I really love my job." Officer Morales said as she sat up and logged her computer on.

"Amen." Both officers laughed as they went about typing up reports.

 **Soo what did you think about that one?**

 **I know people are going to say that Liam was so different and out of character but I wanted to portray him as going crazy with obsession over Callie. Well hope you like it.**

 **Read and review :)**


	30. CH 28 - Informing Lena

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously from CH 26**_

 _So in CH 26 we saw Rylan be comforted by her Moms as she had a nightmare. Stef ended up rocking Rylan to sleep in a rocking chair._

 _ **Previously from CH 27**_

 _And in CH 27 we got Officers Morales and Jones side of things with arresting Liam and interviewing him._

 **xxxxxx**

Stefs phone rang as she was pouring a cup of coffee. Picking up her phone with one hand and her coffee in the other, Stef sat back at the table where she was currently doing paperwork.

" Stef Adams Foster" Stef said before taking a sip of her coffee, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. She waited for someone to talk as she slid her glasses higher on her nose and continued to do her paperwork while she waited.

" _Hello Officer Adams Foster. Its Officer Morales here, just updating you on the case."_ Officer Morales Voice pierced through the phone and Stef stopped what she was doing so she could listen properly to the officer on the other end.

"Oh, hey Officer. What have you got for me?" Stef heard Officer Morales take a deep breath and then some paper shuffling before she spoke.

" _Ok, well we picked up Liam Olmstead a few hours ago. We arrested him and has been interviewed and now is currently being processed."_ Stef smiled before screaming 'finally' in her head.

"Please you can call me Stef. What did he say?" Stef didn't care about the officer part right now, she wasn't at work now and so Stef was fine.

" _He admitted to everything actually. He didn't clam up at all. He admitted to branding the girls, we found pictures of Callie and your family in his room, it was like a shrine, he had been stalking you guys for a while."_ Stefs jaw dropped. He had willingly confessed to hurting her two girls. 'Wait stalking?' Stef thought with a frown before she voiced it.

"So hes obsessed with Callie?... I feel that there is something you aren't telling me. What is it?" Stef could tell that the officer was leaving something out, she could hear it in the officers voice and she wanted answers.

" _Yeah it would seem so. I think his obsession of her has made him a bit crazy but thats my personal opinion anyway. Well actually I have some good news, Liam confessed to Raping Callie and we have a full confession on it. He thought he couldn't be tried again."_ Stef burst out laughing at that. Wouldn't his lawyer have told him that before he spoke? obviously not. Stef heard steps on the stairs and when she looked up she saw her little girl standing on the stairs rubbing her eyes. Looking at the time Stef knew the little girl would be hungry.

"Thats excellent. My girls can get their justice. Thank you for everything you have done. Keep me informed." Stef was smiling into the phone, she was just a little bit happy and now she had some incredible news to tell her wife and daughter when they got home.

Rylan had made her way over to her mom and was now holding her arms out signalling to be picked up. Sticking the phone in the space between her neck and shoulder, Stef was able to lift Rylan onto her lap and settling her in before grabbing the phone properly.

" _Its not a problem Stef. I am glad it has turned out the way it has. I am assuming you have a lawyer that will be working things out with you. They will get a court date and everything?"_ "Damn, How could I forget about that?" Stef thought as the words lawyer were spoken. She had forgotten to call their lawyer.

"Yeah, im going to give our lawyer a call very soon. Fill her in on things. Thank you again." Stef was trying to hurry up the phone call so she can get back to her little girl and then call her lawyer.

" _As I said not a problem. Bye Stef."_ Stef hung up and put her phone down before looking at her daughter. Rylans hair was all messed up from where she had been sleeping and her small body covered in her pyjamas and Lenas sweater.

Stef wouldn't tell Rylan, she knew the little girl tensed at hearing Liams name and she really didn't want to give the girl nightmares if she is reminded of the man that harmed her. Instead she focused on getting the girl lunch.

"What are you hungry for baby girl?" Rylan shrugged, she wasn't hungry right now but she knew her Mom would make her eat, it was something the moms made them do so they would have energy to go, or something like that. They were only looking out for their health and safety afterall.

"Not that hungry huh? How about just a snack plate? " Rylan nodded. She could deal with that. Stef stood up, placed Rylan on the stool before getting to work on the food.

"Where grandma?" Rylan had gone to nap and Sharon was still here and now that she had woken, Sharon wasn't here.

"Shes gone to go get some milk, we ran out." Rylan nodded. She like spending time with her grandma because she was just like her mommy but nothing was better then her mommy.

"Did you have a good sleep baby?" Rylan nodded.

"Yes, you napped too?" Rylan looked up at her mom waiting on a reply before she slid off the stool carefully and walked over to the fridge and got her water which had been placed on the shelf she could reach.

Stef placed the plate of food on the table, lifted Rylan onto the stool and then went to make herself a sandwich as she answered her daughters question.

"I had paperwork to do baby girl. I wished I could have napped with you." Stef pouted making Rylan giggle as she slowly nibbled away at a piece of watermelon.

The plate Stef had made her contained a few crackers, a slice of cheese, some grapes and a slice of watermelon. As long as Rylan was eating something, Stef was happy.

As Stef got comfortable at the table again with her sandwich, Sharon entered with bags of groceries. Stef raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you were just getting milk?" Stef looked at her mom, she had always gone overboard. Sharon placed the bags on the counter and started to empty the bags.

"I did get milk, and a few things for dinner." Sharon said as if it was nothing. Stef was too tired to really care and waved it off. Sometimes her mother was a godsend and others, well yeah.

"You want Lasagna for dinner tonight?" Sharon looked at her daughter before heading over to place a kiss on Rylans cheeks to greet her.

"Uh Stef, shes got a fever again." Sharon looked to her daughter with concern. Stef was immediately up and over to her daughter, placing a kiss to her head. _'Dammit.'_ Stef thought as she grabbed the ear thermometer from the medicine box and placed it in Rylans ear. Looking at her daughter more carefully now, she could see how pail Rylan was and how she was more tired looking then normal.

They had been checking her temperature all the time and she had her medicine at the correct times. Stef heard the beeper go off and sighed. 100.2. It wasn't too high but it definitely was a fever.

"You have a fever baby girl. Is that why you weren't hungry?" Rylan nodded as she drunk her water bottle.

"Im sorry baby, I should have known." Stef said as she lifted Rylan into her arms and kissed her temple. Rylan laid her head on her moms shoulder as she continued to drink her water slowly before just holding it in her hand as her mom swayed from side to side, like she normally does without even noticing.

"Stef you couldn't have known, her fever just randomly popped up. You have been checking regularly. Its not too high so no need to panic, just keep checking it to see If it gets worse." Sharon knew that with Rylan being sick and having had surgery, Stef was on high alert and with not having a lot of sleep Stef was tired and over reacting.

"I know mom, I know." Stef whispered as she let out a tired breath and kissed Rylans cheek.

Sharon's heart broke for her daughter, for her whole family. They had been through a lot, it was a wonder that Stef hadn't broken down earlier, but knowing her daughter Stef had been strong and now it had all bottled up and was now slowly releasing and thats what Sharon was witnessing now.

"How about you finish your sandwich and then you can go have a nap while I watch little miss here." Stef sighed, she knew her mom was right, as always. Handing Rylan over to her Mother, Stef sat back down and slowly ate her sandwich.

Sharon held Rylan on her hip. The little girls head on her shoulder, water bottle clutched in her arms and eyes just looking around. Sharon was able to hold Rylan in on arm as she used her other to place the groceries away.

It had been years since Sharon last held a child like this. Brandon was all grown up now and she never thought that her daughter would have another child. She was excited when Mariana, Jesus, Callie and Jude all got adopted because that meant more grand babies to spoil, hug and kiss. Now with Rylan she got to do all those things but now she could go back to the picking up and cuddling stage that she had missed.

"Alright at 1 can you give her some medication. Times and what medication she needs are written on that notepad, be good for grandma ok baby." Stef whispered as she kissed Rylans cheek and then her moms before slowly heading upstairs for a much needed nap. Stef was silently thanking her mom really hard in her head for the help.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

With Stef upstairs napping and the groceries put away, Rylan and Sharon sat on the sofa cuddled together watching transformers. Sharon had given Rylan her medication, made her eat a little bit more so she wouldn't feel nauseous later with nothing in her stomach and now the girl was content with just sitting in her grandmothers arms.

"My bee." Rylan mumbled as she looked at the tv screen. No matter how many times she had watched this, it would never get old.

Sharon smiled as she listened to her youngest grand child mumble to herself. Not even halfway through the movie, Rylan had fallen asleep.

Sharon stood up, being careful not to wake the little girl in her arms, she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom where she knew her daughter was sleeping.

Opening the door carefully with one hand, Sharon could see Stef curled up, sound asleep. Moving quietly into the room, Sharon turned down the covers on what looked to be Lenas side, placed the little blonde in the bed and pulled the covers up.

Sharon couldn't help the smiled as she watched Rylan crinkle her nose and then slowly scoot over into Stefs side. Without waking Stef had pulled the little girl into her closer, not once did either of them wake. Though as soon as Rylan was in Stefs arms, she let out a sigh of content and buried her face in her moms neck.

Sharon slid her phone out from her pocket and snapped a picture, no doubt Lena would want to see this later. Making sure the two girls wouldn't wake, Sharon slipped out of the room and back down stairs to turn the transformers movie off and then clean up the lunch dishes ready to prepare the lasagne, but first she had to call Lena.

Sharon placed all the dishes in the sink before hitting Lenas number, bringing the phone to her ear, Sharon waited.

" _Lena Adams Foster speaking."_ Sharon chuckled, both her daughter and daughter in law never checked the caller ID before answering when they are doing something.

"Hey Lena, How are you going dear?" Sharon spoke as she took a seat at the dining table.

" _Sharon? I am alright, just catching up on paperwork, the boring stuff as usual. Where is Stef?_

"Thats the job of a principal I suppose, cant be all fun and games. Shes upstairs napping with Rylan. Stef was exhausted. Rylans temperature spiked to 100.2 around 12ish and Stef broke down because she should have predicted it. I told her to go sleep." Sharon looked towards the stairs as she said Rylan and Stefs names, hopfully the two would remain asleep for a while, they both needed it.

" _That it is, its nice being a principal but I sometimes wish I was back teaching again. Thankyou Sharon. My poor girls. Ill be home as soon as I can, could..."_

"Ill go pick the kids up later on." Sharon spoke cutting Lena off, knowing that Lena would be coming home very shortly and would bring her paperwork home.

" _Thank you sharon. It means a lot to us that you are here, helping us is a bonus."_ Sharon smiled a knowing smile as Lena let out a sigh of relief. Her daughter and daughter in law were both too stubborn to ask for help.

"No problems dear. Im happy to help, you know that." Sharon said, knowing the conversation was going to end very soon, she got the ingredients out of the cupboard and fridge ready to start Lasagne.

" _I do but I still appreciate it, we still appreciate it."_

"Ok again its not a problem, now im going to be making lasgana for dinner. That ok?" Sharon changed the subject.

" _Life saver thank you, the kids will enjoy it. I got to go. Ill be home shortly."_ Sharon heard someone knock on the door from Lenas end.

"No problems bye dear." Sharon spoke, waiting for the line to go dead or for Lena to say something else to her.

Bye mom." Sharon smiled again for the hundredth time today, she hadn't expected to hear 'Mom' come out of Lenas mouth. Hearing Lena call her mom was a special moment and she loved it just as much as she loved when Stef calls her mom. She was lucky to have two daughters, Three grand daughters and three grandsons, her life was completely full of love.

"Alright, Lasagne making time." Sharon talked to herself as she prepared to make a lasagne that would feed 9 people.

 **Xxxxxxx**

As Lena entered the house, the smell of lasagne filled her nose and made her mouth water, she had skipped lunch because of the various phone calls that she had to make and the various phone calls that she received. It had been busy and if she didn't get out when she did, she would be there till late at night.

Placing her bag and paperwork down on the bench in the study nook, Lena walked further into the kitchen and greeted Sharon.

"Hey dear, they are still asleep, Im pretty sure they Stef will need to be woken up or she wont sleep tonight. Rylan will probably sleep anyway since she is tired and sick, so I wouldn't wake her up." Sharon said as she chopped up salad stuff for dinner.

"Thanks again for everything." Lena says as she places a kiss on her mother in laws cheek as she passes to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh I look at this picture I snapped." Sharon stopped Lena before she could leave. Wiping her hands on the hand towel, Sharon grabbed her phone and walked over to where Lena was near the fridge.

"Naww. Send me that please." Lena smiled before opening her water and taking a sip.

"I will. It was adorable. I placed Rylan next to Stef and In her sleep Rylan had crinkled her nose and searched out for Stef. By the end thats what they looked like." Lena couldn't wipe the smile off of her face at the explanation. Her wife interacting with their kids always makes her really happy and her heart race.

"We have come to realise that she only sleeps if she can smell one of us, lately shes been wearing my sweater if you have noticed and then cuddles up to Stef."

"Sounds to me that she loves her moms." Sharon smiled and ran a hand up and down Lenas back as Lena continued to stare at the photo.

"I think its more of her safety blanket. If she smells us then she relaxes...Im gonna go get them up." Lena shrugs at her own explanation before taking a drink of her water bottle, then setting it on the bench as she goes to the medicine box before heading upstairs to check on her sleeping wife and daughter, ear thermometer in hand.

Just before Lena opens the door to her room, her phone goes off signalling she had a message. Pulling it out and putting it on silent, she then peaks her head in and smiles at her now awake wife.

"Hey baby." Lena whispers, seeing as her youngest was still asleep, curled up into her mommy.

"Hey my love." Stef replies before giving Lena a kiss when she got closer to the bed. Lena set the ear thermometer on the bedside table and then took a seat on the bed facing her wife.

"Feeling a bit better baby?" Lena asks as she places her right hand on Stefs left cheek, letting her thumb rub soft circles on her wifes jaw bone.

"A little bit. I guess I was just worried." Stef explained, knowing that her mother had called her wife to let her know what had been happening.

"You're allowed to break down sweetie. You don't need to be strong all the time. Sometimes I can be the strong one for you." Lena tells Stef straight out, her hand never leaving Stefs cheek. Stef only turned her head so that she could press a kiss to Lenas palm.

"I know, its hard sometimes, I find it hard to let my walls down and let you be strong for me." Lena chuckled and then receive a confused frown from her wife.

"You sounded just like your eldest daughter then." Stef smiled, knowing she was right. Callie had a hard time letting down her walls aswell.

"Like mother, like daughter." Stef whispered as she looked to her left to see Rylan still sleeping away next to them peacefully.

"Ill try." Stef whispered after a few moments of silence. Lena smiled and nodded before bringing her lips towards her wifes and pressing them against hers.

"That all I ask for baby." Lena whispered. She knew her wife always wanted to be strong, and for her to say that she would try to let Lena take over that role when she couldn't, was a start.

"Moms making lasagne if you haven't already guessed." Stef whispered as she placed her hand on Rylans back and rubbed it up and down. Stef knew she had to tell Lena about the phone call so that they could talk to Callie together.

"It smells amazing. I really love your mom. Oh speaking of your mom, check out the photo she snapped." Lena said with a smile as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Stef looked at her wife with a smile aswell.

"Look how cute you two are." Lena held her phone out, the picture of full display. Stef rolls her eyes but the smile is still on her face. Lena chuckled and then slipped her phone away before wrapping both of her arms around Stefs neck and bringing her in for a kiss.

Both women releasing from the embrace but managed to keep their hands together on Lenas lap as their focus turned to their sleeping daughter. Stef continued to look at Lena from the corner of her eye, waiting for the moment to tell her about the phone call.

Stef didn't know how Lena would take the stalking business, and the obsession of Callie. Least there was good news aswell.

 **xxxxxx**

"How did we not notice someone taking our pictures, more importantly how did we not notice him photographing our kids." Lena was angry. Liam had violated there privacy and it was the least of there worries and Stef hoped that the news of the rape would calm Lena down.

Stef and Lena had gone outside to the backyard, away from Sharon and Rylan to talk. The little girl was still asleep so they left her in the room and told Sharon to keep and ear out for her and if she wakes to check her temperature and give her medication.

"Lena honey, they got him, he has been charged and there will be a trial. I will be calling our lawyer later on after we talk to Callie...There is something else." Lena raised her eyebrow, she didn't know if she liked the sound of it.

"Do I really want to hear this?" Lena asked as she took a seat on a chair that sat on the deck. Waiting for Stef to give her the new piece of information.

"Its good news. …... Liam confessed to raping Callie and now we can use that against him since the last case was dropped due to a lack of evidence. OUR GIRLS are going to get the justice for what that S.O.B. Did to them." Lena looked up with a smile. She had been angry before but this piece of information was amazing. Lena bounded from her spot on the chair and leapt into her wifes arms. Both laughing.

"Im so happy, Callie is going to be happy. This just made my day." Lena spouts off, still hugging her wife in her happiness. Stef just smiled at her wife.

"When are we going to tell Callie? Are we telling Rylan?" Lena asked after a few moments, still in the arms of her wife.

"When she gets home from school. She needs to know about this. I was thinking no with Rylan. She doesn't need any more nightmares. " Lena nodded, agreeing with both. Lena lays her chin on her wifes shoulder and hugs her tighter, just content at being in her wifes arms.

"I think your baby girl wants you." Lena points out after spotting the little girl looking out the back door through the glass, her Bee toy tucked in one arm and her water bottle tucked in the other. Stef turned from her position hugging Lena and chuckled.

"Looks like it." Stef says as she heads towards the house leaving Lena to watch her go.

Lena watches as Stef scoops the little blonde up into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading out of sight

"Shes definitely a mommys girl." Lena chuckled and headed inside.

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**

 **THANKYOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR WITH THE STORY AND HAVE IT THIS SUCCESSFUL SO THANK YOU AGAIN. :)**


	31. CH 29 - The story

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **I GUESS YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY TODAY. TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU. :) ENJOY**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _When she gets home from school. She needs to know about this. I was thinking no with Rylan. She doesn't need any more nightmares. " Lena nodded, agreeing with both. Lena lays her chin on her wifes shoulder and hugs her tighter, just content at being in her wifes arms._

" _I think your baby girl wants you." Lena points out after spotting the little girl looking out the backdoor through the glass, her Bee toy tucked in one arm and her water bottle tucked in the other. Stef turned from her position hugging Lena and chuckled._

" _Looks like it." Stef says as she heads towards the house leaving Lena to watch her go._

 _Lena watches as Stef scoops the little blonde up into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading out of sight_

" _Shes definitely a mommys girl." Lena chuckled and headed inside._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"Hey Guys, do you mind if we talk to Callie please?" Stef asked looking at the 6 kids standing in the entry to the living room, having just got in the door from being picked up from school. Sharon heading into the kitchen knowing that the they needed privacy.

Callie felt like she was having deJa vu from her first time at the foster household. She smiled and shook her head at the memory, So much had been going on since then and it seemed like a lifetime ago. Callie snapped out of her mind and headed into the living room and taking a seat. All her brothers and sisters headed up the stairs. Brandon scooping Rylan up as he goes.

"Whats up?" Callie asks looking as her moms sit on the coffee table infront of her. That was all she needed to see to know that this talk was a serious one. She couldn't remember what she did wrong, so she obviously wasn't in trouble.

"You're not in trouble sweets, we just wanted to give you an update on the case." Callie tensed a little but one look into her Mamas eyes she relaxed and waited for them to speak.

"Officer Morales called me, they arrested Liam." Stef wanted to slowly give the information to Callie as to not overwhelm her.

"What did they arrest him for?" Callie knew but she needed to hear it.

"Well they arrested him for stalking and assault but it wasn't until they interviewed him properly that they were able to arrest him properly for assault, harrasment, stalking and...Rape." Callie looked up at her mom with a frown.

"He can be tried again?" Callie was confused.

"He can, there was no evidence before and the case was dismissed. Now there is evidence and he can be put in front of a jury for the rape and the other charges." Stef explained as Callie listened, nodding her head trying to wrap her brain around it. Inside she was really happy, she was able to get justice for Liam raping her, she had been furious that it was her word against his but now there was evidence.

"What evidence is there on the rape?" Callie looked at her moms, she didn't know how they could have evidence now and not back then when they first went to court. Lena and Stef smiled a little.

"He confessed to raping you, he admitted it because he thought that he couldn't be charged again because he had been to court already." Callie nodded, she knew Liam was an idiot and probably told his lawyer to shut up or something.

"Hes been stalking us all Cal to get to you. Officer Morales and Officer Jones believes he has an obsession with you. And from the amount of photos, that they think was a shrine, he has been stalking you since you left his house all those years ago." Callie let that all sink in, both moms watched their daughter as she processed what she had been told.

They expected her to just sit there or cry or come to them for a hug, but they didn't expect her to stand up really fast.

"I...I " Callie ran up the stairs into her room and over to her diary. She had forgotten all about the photo until her moms had just mentioned photos and stalking.

Heading downstairs Callie went over to her moms ,who were still in the same spot, and handed them the photo. Stef took one glance at it and looked up at Callie with a questioning look.

"Where did you get it and why am I only seeing it now?" Stef was a little angry, Lena placed a hand on Stefs thigh warning her not to get angry at Callie.

Callie looked down at her feet before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"It was after Liam bruised my wrists. I was heading to my locker to put my books away from maths and then grab my english ones. I stopped a few feet away from my locker because I could see something sticking out of my locker. I grabbed it and read it. I didn't want to believe Liam was stalking me, I thought it was just me being paranoid. But after seeing this I started to believe he was stalking me and I just didnt know what to do. So I put the note in my jeans and headed to class. I put the photo in a spot of my diary where know one could find It or see it. I totally forgot about it until you mentioned that he had photos of me, us." Callie knew her moms would be upset that she had forgotten to tell them about this, but she had forgotten all about the photo or she would have show them sooner.

Lena stood and moved over to Callie, bringing the sobbing girl into a hug. Callie immediately latched on tight to her Mama and just let her emotions go.

"Shhh, I got you bug. Were not mad. Its ok, everything is going to be ok." Lena continued to whisper into Callies ear.

"Im sorry, I really did forget." Callie sobbed.

Callie felt Stef wrap her arms around her as well.

Mama sandwiches always work a treat.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"Thanks Marie. Goodnight." Stef let out a sigh.

"So I just called Marie, I gave her the details that I know so far and also the officers names and numbers that we have been dealing with. She says she will take care of everything." Stef says as she places her phone on the night stand. Lena had just walked in the room after locking up down stairs.

"Ok, thats good. Hopefully everything goes smooth sailing from here." Stef lets out a chuckle and lays back on the bed fully, watching her wife get her pyjamas out ready, before she has a shower.

"Well I have my fingers crossed but knowing our luck lately, nothing is going to be smooth sailing." Lena sighs and heads into the bathroom. Stef was right but they had to think positive.

Placing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes, Stef lets out a sigh of content and listened to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. The only sound that could be heard at the moment.

"Mommy?" Rylan walks into the room, having followed Callie up a few moments before to brush her teeth. Stefs eyes slowly open and she sits up on her forearms to look at the little girl in the door.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Seeing Rylan look a little bit pale and tired looking, worried Stef a little.

"I don't feel good." Rylan whispered as she hugged her Bee toy closer to her chest with two arms. Stef slid off the bed and walked to her little girl. Picking up the little blonde, Stef placed a kiss to Rylans temple.

"You still have a bit of a fever. We will go get your medicine, then we will change your bandage and then dress you in your jammies, ok?" Rylan nodded. Placing her head on her moms shoulder and cuddling her Bee toy close to her chest, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Stef headed down the stairs with the little blonde on her hip, entering the kitchen she went over to the medicine box and got everything they needed.

Sitting Rylan on a stool, Stef got out the medication, ear thermometer and Rylans water bottle.

"Ok, take these baby girl." Stef says as she sets two medication cups on the table in front of the little blonde, along with her water bottle. As Rylan took the medication, Stef was able to take the little girls temperature.

"100.3, no wonder you aren't feeling any better. You still have a temperature." Stef announces as she reads the thermometer after it had beeped.

"Alright, lets go change your bandage, then get our jammies on and join mama in bed." Stef filled Rylans water up again, held it in her hand and scooped the little girl up. The water would come in handy tonight. Usually she needs a drink when she has a fever but mainly they needed to keep her fluids up.

xxxxxxxx

Rylan currently sat on the counter in the bathroom. They had placed Rylans water bottle and her bee toy on the night stand ready for bed. Stef had taken the old bandage off and was now cleaning the stitches like she was suppose to.

"Lena, her stitches are all red and puffy." Stef calls from the bathroom. Immediately Lena is in the bathroom and looking at the little girls chest.

"Whats her temperature?" Lena asked studying the stitches and putting a hand to the girls forehead.

"100.3" Stef says.

"Its not too high, just put the bandage on and then if its like that in the morning and her fever is still the same, take her to the doctors tomorrow." Lena says giving Rylan a peck on the temple before heading back into the bedroom to continue putting on her lotion.

"It looks like a train track mommy?" Rylan whispers as she looks at her chest. Stef smiles at that, she loved the innocence young children have.

"It does, doesn't it baby." Stef places the new bandage on and then pulls the little girl off of the counter.

"Alright, lets go get Jammies on." Stef says as she follows Rylan out of the bathroom.

"Hey rudie girl." Lena smiles as Rylan comes out without her shirt on, naked from the waist up.

"Im not all rudie Mama. I just have no shirt on." Rylan smiles at her Mama as she goes over and grabs her pyjamas that her mama had put on the bed.

"So technical." Stef chuckles out, earning a eye roll from her wife, Stef just pokes out her tongue.

"Real mature honey." Lena chuckles out as she slides onto the bed under the covers and watches her wife and daughter get changed.

"Oh I am." Stef smirks and Lena rolls her eyes again but a smile is on her face.

Rylan changed into a white singlet, white socks and a pair of long pyjamas that were all blue and the shirt had 'rockin' the sleep pose' on the front. Stef had bought them and thought they were funny and cute. Lena had just rolled her eyes when she saw it but her also knew they were cute so she let Stef put them in the cart.

"Alright have you said goodnight to your siblings and grandma." Rylan nodded as she climbed onto the bed and lay down in the middle, the spot which was now hers. Stef handed Rylan her Bee toy and the girl cuddled it to her chest.

"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Rylan looked up at her mama. Stef chuckled as she slid into the bed beside Rylan. Immediately, Rylan scooted back so her back was against Stefs chest. Stef wrapped an arm around Rylans waist and kissed her temple. Both Stef and Rylan looking at Lena expectantly. Lena sighed and slipped down in the bed and turned on her side, resting her head on her right hand so she could look at her girls.

"Ok... Let me see. Once upon a time lived a magical fairy princess..." Lena started but was cut off.

"No fairy princesses Mama. Thats too girly." Rylan looked at her Mama pointedly. Stef let out a chuckle and Lena sighed.

"You are a girl." Lena said, making a point.

"I know but pink and princesses and fairies are yucky. I like robots and frogs and worms and knights." Rylan rattled off. She definitely was a tomboy.

"Ok I got the picture baby girl." Stef still chuckling behind Rylan. With one glare from Lena, Stef shut up but continued to smirk and grin.

"Ok, once upon a time in a land far away, a giant robot lived in his large metal house up on a hill. His name was Beamer, he could produce a beam from his eyes .The only problem was that his beam was so bright that it blinded everyone when he produced the beam. No one really wanted to hang around Beamer and so he was lonely and wanted a friend. He tried his very best at being friendly but no one wanted to be his friend. One day a big storm swept through the town and all the power went out, no one cou..." Lena was cut off at Stefs whisper.

"And shes out." Stef whispered looking down at the little girl, curled around her Bee toy. Lena sighed and both women turned off their bedside lights.

"Pretty good story love." Lena chuckled and shook her head.

"It was alright, the only stories I usually tell are about princesses, the last time I told a story was to Mariana when she was younger. Remember that?" Stef nodded before whispering.

"How could I forget. She loved Mama stories. I guess you have to get use to telling stories about robots and mutants." Stef chuckled.

"Oh shush you. Go to sleep. Goodnight." Lena chuckled as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content.

"Love you, my love." Stef whispered as she leant over Rylan to place a kiss on her wifes lips.

"Love you too."

 **(: READ AND REVIEW PLZ :)**

 **IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE STUCK WITH THE STORY. :)**


	32. CH 30 - Date with the doctor

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _And shes out." Stef whispered looking down at the little girl, curled around her Bee toy. Lena sighed and both women turned off their bedside lights._

" _Pretty good story love." Lena chuckled and shook her head._

" _It was alright, the only stories I usually tell are about princesses, the last time I told a story was to Mariana when she was younger. Remember that?" Stef nodded before whispering._

" _How could I forget. She loved Mama stories. I guess you have to get use to telling stories about robots and mutants." Stef chuckled._

" _Oh shush you. Go to sleep. Goodnight." Lena chuckled as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content._

" _Love you, my love." Stef whispered as she leant over Rylan to place a kiss on her wifes lips._

" _Love you too."_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuesday morning came around to fast for Stef. Her body clock woke her again at 6am, with everything on her mind, she hadn't been able to get much sleep. Mainly tossing and turning a lot during the night. No wanting to wake her wife and daughter snuggled together, Stef slips out of the bed and heads down stairs.

Stef puts the kettle on and sits down at the table, waiting for the kettle to boil.

She had so much to do today. Calling Bill, checking Rylans stitches, paper work, bills to pay, laundry and grocery shopping were on the list of things to do. A house with 8 people sure did need to be maintained everyday or it would look like a bomb site. It was times like this that Stef was glad that her mom was here to help.

"Morning Darling." Stef was broken out of her trance at the feel of her moms lips on her temple. Stef glanced up and smiled before going over to the kettle and starting to make herself a coffee, Lena a cup of tea and Her mom a tea.

"Pancakes, toast and fruit salad for breakfast alright?" Sharon glanced over her shoulder to look at her daughter. Sharon had noticed how her daughter was staring into space, she could also tell that Stef hadn't gotten enough sleep last night and that concerned her.

"Oh, um yeah thanks mom." Stef smiled back placing the cups of tea and coffee on the table.

"Are you alright darling?" Sharon asked as she mixed the batter of the pancakes, looking at her daughter who was currently chopping up fruit for the fruit salad.

"No, not really mom." Stef let out, not glancing at her mom, knowing her mom could read her like a book.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Sharon walked over to her daughter, still mixing the pancake batter. Stef sighed and looked up at her mom.

"I was restless last night. I just want everything to be alright. I want the case over, I want rylan to be adopted already and I want rylan to be well. Everything is just one crazy thing after another and Im sick of it." Stef had finally gotten what she wanted off of her chest, she hadn't said any of this to her wife and she needed to. Right now she just needed to talk to her mom, she needed a mommy moment.

"You need to talk to your wife sweetheart. Though things might be hard at the moment, but it will all work out in the end. Remember all the hard times with Jesus, Mariana Callie and Jude? You and Lena overcome them and now look at them and everything you have. You will get through this aswell. You are all strong." Sharon finished placing the batter down and planting a kiss on her daughters cheek. Stef leant over and hugged her mom.

"Your moms right honey." Both Sharon and Stef looked up from their embrace they were sharing to see Lena standing in her pyjamas at the entrance of the kitchen, a sad smile on her face. She has heard everything Stef had said and she was sad that her wife had kept all the emotions in.

Lena walked over and took the knife out of Stefs hand before taking a seat and pulling Stef so that she was standing between Lenas legs. Lena placed a hand on each of Stefs cheeks so that Stef was looking straight at Lenas face.

"I want everything to be alright now aswell. But obstacles get in the way and it only makes us stronger when we overcome them. We will face everything together, we can be strong together, we can cry together, we can be happy together and we can be sad together. As long as we are together, everything will be ok." Lena finished, a tear had slipped down her cheek but a smile was on her face. Stef reached out and wiped the tear away.

"Together." Stef said with a smile. Leaning down and planting a kiss on Lenas lips. Her wife always made her feel one hundred percent better after a talk.

"I love you." Stef whispered against Lenas lips before kissing her again.

"I love you to baby." Lena replied pulling away and smiling at her wife.

"Alright, lets get breakfast going the troops will be starting to wake." Lena chuckled at her wife, with one last kiss, Lena was standing up and getting plates out while Stef cut up fruit and Sharon cooked the pancakes.

7am care around and all the kids were up and about getting their things ready for school. Breakfast was almost on the table, Sharon was finishing the last of the pancakes. Lena was up getting changed into her work clothes and checking on Rylan . Stef had just placed the juice on the table as her phone rang.

"Stef Adams foster." Stef said, again not looking at her caller ID.

" _Hey Stef, its Bill."_ Hearing the social worker on the other end, Stef heafed out into the backyard for some privacy.

"Hey Bill how are you going? How is the adoption process coming along?" Stef took a seat on one of the deck chairs as she looked out at the backyard, how quiet it was at this time of morning outside.

" _Im doing fine thank stef. Adoption process is going slow but ok. Just sorting out a few bits and pieces from my end before we can get you to sign paperwork, you know the drill."_ Stef smiled at that. She had been through the adoption process twice with four of her kids. She had prayed to make it a third time if all goes well.

"That we do, so what do I owe the pleasure of the phone call? I was going to ring you later." _' one less thing for me to do later' Stef thought._

" _Just wanted to update you on what I have been able to find out about getting an Id on rylans mom."_ Stef prayed that they were close to finding out the little girls identity, hopefully they wouldn't need to it to officially adopt her but just in case.

"So what have you found." Stef asked, she needed to know. She heard papers shuffling around on Bills end, so she patiently waited.

" _Ok so I had the team check any deaths around the time we found Rylan in the alley way._

 _They found 3 women died around that time in the area we found Rylan."_ Stef smiled, Three was a good number. Hopefully one of them is her.

"So one of them could be her mom?" Stef was a little excited, she stood up and began to walk around the yard.

" _They are working on them as we speak, trying to rule each one out to get a match. All three are Jane doe's."_ Stef sighed, Jane doe's were harder to rule out. Maybe they had missed someone.

"Were there any that had ID." Stef wondered. She heard more shuffling of papers.

" _Nope. There were no other killings or deaths around the time Rylan was found. I asked the team to go back two weeks from the time we picked her up. All they came back with is three Jane doe's."_ Stef sighed, at least it was something. She wished she could do the investigation but she knew that it would be personal and anything could be used against her if it came to court.

"What have you got on the Jane Doe's?" She didn't know if Bill would tell her, she was a police officer so maybe he could.

" _Ok, Jane doe number 1 early twenties, was found three days prior to when we found rylan but the alley was a couple of blocks away from where we found Rylan. She was shot in the head, she showed signs of giving birth previously, so shes a possible match."_

Early twenties would put her around 18-19 when she had Rylan but still possible." Stef voiced her thought.

" _Ok so, Jane doe number 2, late twenties was found shot in the head aswell in an alley . Found a week before we picked Rylan up in the same alley. Also showed signs of having a baby."_ Stef nodded as she took the information in, trying to get her own conclusions.

"So those two could be possibles, can you get DNA or something from them to match Rylans?" It was worth a shot, hopefully they had spare DNA left over from the victims.

" _It could be a possibility, ill have to get the team to look further into that."_ Stef heard a scribbles, sounds like Bill is taking notes on what Stefs says. Stef gave a knowing smile, sometimes she loved being a cop.

"Ok, what about the other one?"

" _Jane doe number 3 shot to death in a park, three gunshot wounds to the chest, found cross the street from the alley we found rylan. Signs of having multiple children. She was pregnant, 4 weeks along when she was killed. Probably didn't know."_ '

 _'That poor women. Lets hope that one wasn't Rylans mom. Although rylan never mentioned siblings, still a possibility though. Why must they be Jane doe's'_ Stef thought. She was getting frustrated.

"So all three have potential. Damn." Stef stopped her pacing and looked into the window of the kitchen, getting a smile from her wife. Stef could see all her kids at the table eating breakfast, well minus the littlest who was snuggled in Sharons arms. Stef smiled at that.

" _the team is investigating further, ill let you know when I get more information."_

"Thanks bill." Stef sighed out.

" _No problems stef. How is she going anyway? I got the call from your lawyer telling me about the case on Liam Olmstead, im glad you found out, im sorry I didn't know."_ Stef shivered at the name, she really hated that name.

"Its ok bill, sorry you had to find out from our lawyer, its just been crazy here. ive kinda figured out that foster kids dont really share there experiences." She really did, five kids showed and told her that.

" _Yeah, I need to pay closer attention on my vists. So rylan?"_ Stef could hear the curiosity in Bills voice. He really did care for the kids.

"Oh,sorry. She now eats on her own without being afraid of her food, we are working on getting her to not be afraid of the bath. She recently started having nightmares of her moms death, were hoping to get more information out of her but were not going to push her." Stef explained, her eyes on the little girl as she now snuggled in her Wifes arms.

" _You work wonders with these kids Stef, you and Lena are miracle workers."_ Stef couldn't help but smile. They werent miracle workers, they just cared.

"I wouldn't say that, its just that we love kids and we want whats best for any kid. It just so happened that these kids came into our lives and won our hearts." Stefs voice laced with pure love. Anyone could tell that Stef loved her kids the way she talked about them and interacted with them, she was a true mother.

" _It is true, the world needs more foster parents like you two."_ Stef rolled her eyes, it was true though. There were a lot of unfit foster parents that only care about the money and not the child at all.

"Thank you bill."

" _No problems stef, well I better let you go. I have other kids to go see."_ Stef was glad Bill had called, he probably would have been busy later.

"Ok thank you Bill. Bye." Stef said as she made her way to the back door.

" _Bye."_ She heard Bill say before he hung up, slipping her phone from her ear, Stef carried it inside, where she was greeted by her kids, wife and mother.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Morning mom."

"Morning."

"Hey mom."

"Morning mom"

"Morning honey."

"Good morning Mom."

A round of different greetings were given to Stef as she entered the kitchen, Stef placed kisses on each kids head as she passed them, going to put her phone on charge.

"Hey little lady look, Mommy?" Lena points out. Rylan lifted her head off of her mamas shoulder to see her mommy walk in through the back door. Giving a yawn, Rylan places her head back on her Mamas shoulder. Stef and Lena share a look of concern.

Stef walks over to Rylan and Lena hands the little girl over. Rylan not even fussed, as long as she was being held, that was fine with her.

"Still not feeling well baby." Stef whispers, earning a shake of the head from the child. Stef sighed and headed up the stairs. She needed to check Rylans temperature again and check the stitches.

"Alright, lets see what going on." Stef sat Rylan on the counter in the bathroom and stripped the little girl of her pyjama top and singlet. Taking off the bandage so she could get a look, she sighed.

Grabbing the ear thermometer from where they had left It last night, Stef placed it in Rylans ear and waited.

"101, Looks like you and I have a date with the doctors sweets." Rylan just sat looking at her mom.

"Alright, let get you cleaned and changed." Rylan nodded. Stef helped Rylan dress and then she got dressed herself and then the two of them headed down stairs.

"Hey" Lena smiled up from her bowl of fruit. Most of the kids were still eating, Brandon had gone to school already, he had to practice the piano and Mariana was gone aswell because she had dance. Only Callie, Jude and Jesus remained. They would be catching a lift to school with Lena. Stef had heard the shower going, so her mom was probably showering.

"So Rylan and I have a date with the doctor after breakfast." Stef informs her wife as she places the little girl on a stool in between Callie and Lena.

"Still has a temperature?" Stef nodded as she put a pancake and some fruit on a plate for Rylan before serving herself some.

"Yep, 101 and her chest is still red a puffy." Lena nodded, leaning over and kissing the girls temple.

"What are you going to do today?" Lena asked after Rylan was settled and talking to Callie.

"Well, I have to take her to doctors, pay bills, do paperwork, grocery shopping, do laundry. The basics." Lena nodded.

"Don't over do it ok. The last thing we need is for you to be sick and tired from doing to much." Stef rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face, leaning in to peck lena on the lips.

"Yes love. Moms here anyway, she will help me." Lena chuckled. Of course Stef would do most of it, she knew her wife to well.

"Alright, lets go kiddos." Lena stood from her seat, kissed her wife and youngest daughter before leading the other three out the door.

"Behave." Lena called out to her wife with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello again, Stef. Miss Rylan. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon but I hear you are not feeling well." Dr Gleeson could tell by just looking at Rylan that she wasn't feeling well at all. She could see the pastiness of the girls skin, the tired eyes and the sluggish movement.

Stef was sitting on the bed with Rylan resting on her lap. Rylans back to Stefs chest, so that Dr Gleeson could get to Rylans chest.

"She had a temperature of 100.2 yesterday during the day and she slept away most of the day, we checked last night and found her chest to be all red and puffy and her temperature was 100.3. We decided to see if it would go down over night but her stitches are still red and puffy and her fever was at 101 this morning." Dr Gleeson nodded as she listened to Stef talk.

"The bandages are being changed regularly and medication is been taken?" Dr Gleeson asked, it was a standard question that she had to ask.

"Yeah, Lena and I have a schedule written down so anyone can follow it if they are around. We want her to heal fast and so we followrd your instructions down to a T." Dr Gleeson nodded and wrote the information down on the chart.

"Alright, can you take her sweater and shirt off for me?" Stef nodded, slowly helping the sluggish girl take her sweater and top off.

"Is that your wifes sweater?" Dr Gleeson asked as she placed gloves on as she was looking at the large sweater. Stef nodded.

"Yeah, she likes to wear Lenas sweater everywhere she goes. She has me around all the time because I took time of to look after her, but Lenas at school so Rylan uses it as a comfort item." Dr Gleeson nods.

"Separation anxiety. The smell of your wife on her sweater helps Rylan be calm. I see it quite a lot." Stef nods at the explanation. It was exactly what she had thought herself.

"Ok lets take a look shall we." Dr Gleeson stepped forwards and looked at Rylans chest after taking the bandage off.

"Well its definitely been cleaned thoroughly. All I can say is that Rylans body is fighting the stitches, looks like her body is trying to push out the foreign object." Dr Gleeson says as she looks at the wound more carefully before standing up straight and nodding to herself.

"So shes allergic to stitches? What can you do to close the wound up?" Stef looked at Dr Gleeson with a raised eyebrow.

"Im going to say that she is allergic to the type of material used in this stitch. So I want to use dis-solvable stitches. They will start to break down within four weeks, and may take about six months to completely disappear" Stef sighed, it was trial and error with things. Stef nodded, placing a kiss on Rylans temple.

"Im going to give her a shot of pain medication so we can take the stitches out without it hurting her too much, although it will hurt a little so prepare for a few tears." Dr Gleeson informed Stef as the nurse set up the equipment and then left. Stef nodded and kissed Rylans temple.

"Alright sweetie. Are you ready?" Rylan looked at her mom from the corner of her eye. Leaning back into her mom further, Rylan grabbed her moms hands and held tight before nodding. She wanted to hurry this up and go home.

"Alright, im going to start taking the stitches out sweetie." Rylan nodded and closed her eyes. As soon as Dr Gleeson started pulling the stitches out carefully, Rylans eyes filled with tears. Small sobs escaped the little girls mouth. Stef whispered soothing words into her little girls ear, kissing her temple at random intervals.

"Your doing so well sweetheart. Two more." Rylan nodded through her tears and squeezed her moms hands. She turned her head to hide it in her moms neck as she continued to try and be brave.

"Alright there we go. Im just going to clean it and then ill put the other stitches in. It wont hurt as much ok." Again Rylan nodded and let out a breath she didn't realise she had held.

"How about ice cream tonight after dinner? We go to the ice cream shop with the others. Does that sound good?" Rylan nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ohh lucky girl." Rylan smiled a little smile at her doctor.

 **READ AND REVIEW PLZ :)**


	33. CH 31 - weird dreams

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Your doing so well sweetheart. Two more." Rylan nodded through her tears and squeezed her moms hands. She turned her head to hide it in her moms neck as she continued to try and be brave._

" _Alright there we go. Im just going to clean it and then ill put the other stitches in. It wont hurt as much ok." Again Rylan nodded and let out a breath she didn't realise she had held._

" _How about ice cream tonight after dinner? We go to the ice cream shop with the others. Does that sound good?" Rylan nodded, a small smile playing on her lips._

" _Ohh lucky girl." Rylan smiled a little smile at her doctor._

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Alright I will see you on monday, no sooner ok?" Rylan nodded and smiled, cuddling into her moms neck. Exhausted from the crying, she was definitely tired and in dire need of a nap.

"Thankyou doctor." Stef waved as she headed out of the room and down the hallway.

"Tired baby girl?" Rylan nodded against her Moms neck.

"Mommy...water please?" Rylan whispered. Stef stopped in the entrance of the hospital and stood to the side so she could set Rylan on the floor so she could rummage through her handbag to get the little girls water.

"Here you go baby." Stef says as she pulls the water bottle out and hands it to the little blonde.

"Thanks mommy." Rylan whispers out as she places the water bottle to her mouth and slowly drinks it. Stef smiles, re shoulders her handbag and scoops the mini blonde up, settling her on her hip before heading out of the hospital and towards the car.

"Alright, when we get home, its nap time for you baby." Stef announces as she straps the mini blonde into her carseat.

"Nap with me please?" Rylan pouts at Stef, Causing Stef to chuckle.

"Ok, but only until you fall asleep. Mommy has a lot of things to do." Rylan sighed but nodded. Stef kissed Rylans temple and made sure she was secure in her car seat before closing the door and heading around to her side and sliding in.

Not even two minutes, Rylan had fallen asleep. Stef smiled through her mirror at the sight of her little mini lightly snoring away. Her right hand twirling a piece of her own hair as she slept.

"I can't wait to your officially an Adams Foster Baby girl." Stef whispered.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Mom, you didn't have to do the washing," Stef says as she enters the kitchen after placing the little girl to sleep on the bed in the master bedroom. Stef could see that all of the washing had been done but just needed to be sorted and folded, sometimes she really, really loved her mom.

"I know, but I wanted to help. I know you are tired and so was Rylan so I wanted to give you a break. Its the mother in Me Stef and there is nothing you can do about it." Sharon explains as Stef walks over and places a kiss on her moms cheek.

Sharon was currently cleaning the breakfast dishes and Stef knew not that if she told her she didn't have to do it, she would be told not to worry that she was happy to do it, so she didn't say a word.

"I know, thanks mom." Stef grabs the piles of letters from the table in the nook, along with the laptop. Bringing them to the dining table and taking a seat, opening the laptop and turning it on.

"Why don't you go nap with her?" Stef looked at her mom and sighed.

"I cant, I have to pay these bills, then make a grocery shopping list, fold the washing and do my paperwork." Stef rattled off the main things she needed to do as she slipped on her glasses.

"Ill do the grocery shopping sweetheart." Sharon said scrubbing the pan that she had used to cook pancakes in.

"I cant ask you to do that mom, you have done enough already." Stef said as she began to pay the bills she needed to.

"I didnt ask permission darling. I want to do it. No need to drag yourself an that little girl down to the grocery store when she is sick. I also know that she wont stay home with me because shes a mommys girl." Stef smiled at that. It was true.

"Thank you mom. Ill write the list for you... And yes my little mini is definitely a mommys girl but she does have her Mama moments aswell." Sharon laughed as she cleaned plates.

"That she does, now go do your bills, write me that shopping list and then go nap with your baby." Sharon said in a no nonsense tone, but a smile was on her face. Giving Stef a pointed look when her daughter looked at her.

"Alright ok, mom. Jeesh." Stef rolled her eyes and held her hands up in a surrendering pose, causing both women to chuckle.

"Love you baby." Sharon says with a smile before placing a kiss on Stefs cheek as she worked on the laptop.

"love you too mom." Stef said back, pushing her glasses further up her nose and concentrating on the screen infront of her.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Alright, im done paying bills, here is the shopping list. Im going to head up to my room and fold the washing while little miss is sleeping." Stef says as she places her laptop away along with her glasses. Kissing her moms cheek as she passes, Stef heads up the stairs and quietly into her room.

Rylan still remained asleep on the big bed. Her head on her Mamas pillow, Her arms wrapped around her Mommys pillow and her bee toy behind her. Stef chuckled and walked slowly into the room and over to where the baskets of washing were.

Stef sorted and folded the washing. This task was always boring, with having so many people in the family the laundry was a massive job. The only thing that was entertaining her right now was the sound of Rylans little mumblings.

"mmmm no chickens." Stef chuckled. She wondered what the little girls dream was about. At least it wasn't a bad dream.

"Silly chicken, don't ride my bike." Stef was trying to keep her laughter in check. The frown on the little girls face was hilarious as she talked about chickens and bikes. Shaking her head in amusement as she folded a pair of Marianas dance clothes.

"Mommy the chicken took my bike." Rylan says as she slowly sits up, her eyes looking around the room in confusion. Stef chuckles and moves from the end of the bed to sit at Rylans side.

"You ok baby girl?" Stef whispers to the half awake little girl, tucking a piece of hair behind the little blondes ear.

"Wheres the chicken?" Rylan says with a confused face as she looks around the room. Stef smiles trying not to laugh, the little girl was still half asleep and still in her dream.

"Hes not here baby girl." Stef whispers back, Rylan takes look around the room again before slowly nodding and bringing her fists up to rub her eyes.

"Chickens are girls." Stef contained her laughter still at her little girls rambling, she was right, chickens were girls. This was a funny story to tell Lena later on.

Rylan let out a yawn as she leaned back to lay on the bed, her eyes closing. With a kiss to the little girls cheek, Stef stood and went back to folding the washing, the little girls rambling still stuck in her head and she was now able to chuckle knowing that Rylan was now asleep, again.

"Chickens, stealing and riding bikes. Shes has some imagination." Stef whispers, chuckling and shaking her head.

Xxxxxxx

"You should have heard it mom, it was hilarious. She was mumbling about chickens stealing and riding a bike. It was so hard not to laugh out loud, I didnt want to wake her up." Stef said from her stool, sitting at the dining table sipping her coffee while her mom was looking at the newspaper and drinking her tea.

"She has an imagination like you did as a kid." Sharon responds looking up at Stef with a smile and then taking a sip of her tea.

"Really?" Stef raises an eyebrow at her mom, not believing that her imagination was that creative.

"Oh yeah, you once dreamt that a robot had invaded the world and was stealing all the red jelly beans from the shops and when you woke up you thought the dream was real and begged me to go get some red jelly beans so the robot wouldn't take them all." Stef burst out laughing, that was really funny. Maybe she did have an over active imagination when she was younger and just couldn't remember it.

"I dont remember that. I wish I did because that was funny. Who knew I would have dreamt that." Stef says chuckling. Sharon shaking her head with a smile as she slipped her glasses off to pay more attention to the conversation she was having with her daughter.

"Well you were about 5 or 6. It was hard trying to convince you that it was a dream. You were so hard headed and stubborn. Wait...you still are." Stef rolled her eyes at her moms sentence, while Sharon just smirked and placed her glasses back on and picked up the newspaper.

"Haha mom, you are funny." Stef says with a sarcastic tone, before sipping her coffee and then looking up at the time. Her little girl would be waking up very soon, ready for lunch.

"I know I am sweetheart." Sharon smirked behind her newspaper. Stef rolled her eyes and was about to reply to that when a voice stopped her.

"Mommy?" Stef looked over to the kitchen entrance and smiled at her little blonde child. Rylan stood looking all rumpled from her sleep, her bee toy in her right arm and her left hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Stef held her arms out and the little girl toddled over to her Mommy.

Stef scooped the little blonde up and placed her on her lap. Planting a kiss to the little girls temple, checking for any sign of fever. Letting out a breath at the feeling of a fever free forehead.

"hey baby girl, Did you have a good nap?" Stef whispered, knowing the girl was still waking up.

"Yeah." Rylan sighed out and lay her head back on her moms shoulder. Stefs front to Rylans back. Rylan grabbed her moms left hand with her own left hand, she used her fingers and slowly twisting her moms wedding rings that were on her moms finger. Stef leant down and pecked Rylans head.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?" Stef said after looking at the clock which read 12.13pm.

"Yes Please." Rylan whispered after a yawn. Stopping her movements of twisting the wedding rings.

"What would you like sweets?" Stef knew what the little girl would want but she had to ask in case she changed her mind.

"Umm,...peanut butter jam please." Stef smiled, she knew it. Standing up, placing Rylan on the stool, Stef went over and busied herself with making sandwiches.

"No problems baby girl, Mom do you want a sandwich?" Stef asked turning around to look at her mother.

"No thanks honey, I should be getting to the shops if we want to have dinner tonight." Sharon replied, placing the newspaper down and giving Rylan a kiss as she passes to go upstairs. Stef shrugs and continues to make the sandwiches.

"Here you go, one peanut butter and jam sandwich for my baby girl. Now Milk or juice?" Stef says placing a sandwich infront of Rylan and then putting a sandwich down infront of an empty stool for herself.

"Ummm,...maybe...milk please." Rylan had her finger on her chin as she thought. I was really cute and she knew it. Stef rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Ok milk it is." Stef says grabbing out a small plastic cup for rylan and a glass for herself. Pouring milk in the small plastic cup and Juice in the glass, Stef put them on the table and taking a seat just as Sharon came down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Alright im going to go get the groceries. Was there anything else that needed to be added to the list?' Stef looked at her Mom for a second as she thought.

"Ummm...no that should be it. Thanks mom." Stef smiled, Sharon nodded as she picked the list up from the nook.

"No problems honey.. be back as soon as possible." Sharon walked over and placed kisses on her daughters cheek and then her youngest grand daughters cheek.

"By grandma." Rylan said after taking a sip of her milk. Sharon smiled. Rylan hadn't really called her grandma and It made her heart skip a beat. Stef smiled at the interaction of her mother and youngest child. Stef prayed that Rylan would be around to interact with her mom long into the future.

"By sweethearts." With that, Sharon left the house leaving Stef and Rylan to eat lunch.

xxxxxxxx

"Alright miss sticky. Lets get your face and hands clean." Stef chuckled looking at her daughter covered in jam and peanut butter. Rylan smiled and looked at her hands, giving a cheeky grin to her mom.

Rylan followed her mom to the downstairs bathroom so she could have her hands and face washed. She never knew why kids got food everywhere, it was funny though.

"Need to go to the toilet?" Rylan nodded. Stef left the little girl to go to the toilet, heading to the kitchen to grab her paperwork. Hopefully Rylan would do some colouring so she could work on the paperwork.

"All done." Rylan said after a few minutes, when she walked out. Stef smiled and scooped her up, placing her on the stool.

"Ok do you want to do some coloring while Mommy does her paperwork?" Stef asked, hoping she would say yes. Rylan held her finger on her chin, her thinking pose.

"Ummmmm, yeah. Can I draw a picture for mama?" Rylan finally answered. Stef smiled and did a small victory dance in her head. Heading to the nook to grab out the colouring pencils, paper and her paperwork and bringing them back to the table.

"You can draw a picture for mama, I bet she will love it if you did." Rylan smiled and clapped her hands.

"Ok, I will draw mama a picture. What about grandma?" Rylan asked with a raised eyebrow, the eyebrow raise she had learnt from her mom. Stef sighed, she hated the eyebrow raise and she knew she was the one that Rylan copied. She could only blame herself.

"Grandma will love one aswell. Everyone loves pictures drawn by you, baby girl." Stef smiled at Rylans beaming smile. It didn't take much for the little girl to smile. She was a beautiful, happy and smart child. How anyone could not love such a child, was their loss.

"Really?" Rylans eyes lit up as she looked at her mom who was setting her laptop and paperwork up across from her.

"Oh yeah, I promise." With that Rylan picked up a pencil and put a finger under her chin. Stef chuckled as she watched her little girl from the corner of her eye.

"Ok, im going to draw a picture so it can go on the fridge so everyone can see it. It will be everyone's picture." Rylan beamed at her own sentence, Stef smiled and nodded. The little girl was so caring.

"I like the sound of that baby girl. What are you going to drawing?" Stef asked as she slipped her glasses on and looked at Rylan while her computer loaded the files she needed.

"I dunno yet." Rylan said with a shrug, the pencil still in her hand and her other hands finger still on her chin making Stef chuckle and nod.

"Ok, well you draw, while Ill do my paperwork." Stef picked up a piece of her paper work and began to read.

"So it will be a surprise?" Rylan asked after a second, making Stef peak up over her paperwork to look at the little blonde.

"You could say that, you can surprise me with your drawing when you are finished." Rylan thought for a moment before letting out a big grin and nodding.

"Ok mommy." Rylan began to draw as Stef shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Innocent and inquisitive minds, got to love it." Stef chuckled to herself.

 **(: (:READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :) :)**


	34. CH 32 - Ice cream

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: I KNOW RYLAN HAS BEEN SICK FOR QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS BUT ITS ALL APART OF THE STORYLINE. JUST THE MOM/RYLAN BONDING MOMENTS ARE THE BEST WHEN SHE SICK AT THE MOMENT. SORRY IF YOU ALL ARE ANNOYED AT HOW LONG SHE IS TAKING TO GET BETTER.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Ok, well you draw, while Ill do my paperwork." Stef picked up a piece of her paper work and began to read._

" _So it will be a surprise?" Rylan asked after a second, making Stef peak up over her paperwork to look at the little blonde._

" _You could say that, you can surprise me with your drawing when you are finished." Rylan thought for a moment before letting out a big grin and nodding._

" _Ok mommy." Rylan began to draw as Stef shook her head, a smile on her face._

" _Innocent and inquisitive minds, got to love it." Stef chuckled to herself._

 **Xxxxxx**

"Hey we're home." Lena called out as the kids all filed in behind her.

"Mama." Rylan squealed out as she bounded towards Lena. Lena bending down ready to catch the little girl.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with mommy and grandma?" Lena asks setting the little girl on her hip and walking into the kitchen as the other kids head upstairs to put their bags away.

"Yep, I didn't like going to the doctors though." Lena chuckled. She walked into the kitchen and planted a kiss on Stef lips, where she sat doing paperwork.

"No one really likes the doctors baby girl, but they make us feel better. Did Dr Gleeson make you feel better?" Lena gave Rylan a peck on the temple, checking her fever, smiling at the sign of no fever. Stef giving Lena a smile from where she sat.

"Yeah she did. Mommy held me and I only cried a little bit." Rylan beamed. She was proud of herself.

"wow, my big brave girl. Mommy will always hold you, no matter what." Stef smiled over and nodded when Rylan looked at her. Thats when Rylan remembered what her mommy had said at the doctors.

"Mommy said we can go get ice cream at the ice cream shop together after dinner." Rylan smiled proudly. She really wanted ice cream. If mom said they were doing it, then they were doing it.

"Did she now?" Lena asked giving her wife a raised eyebrow. Stef just smiled and shrugged before paying attention to the laptop screen.

"Yep." Rylan smiled popping the p. Lena chuckled and kissed Rylans cheek before placing her on the spare

"We're going out for ice cream tonight?" Mariana asks as she comes into the kitchen to grab a snack, Jude, Callie and Jesus behind her. Of course Mariana would hear ice cream. For a small girl like she was, she sure could eat. Both moms always laughed at how she could out eat Jesus some days.

"Yep." Stef said, Popping the P like Rylan had done. Lena rolled her eyes as she got herself a cup of tea.

"Wheres B?" Stef asks after greeting all the kids as she puts her laptop and paperwork away. Now that the kids were home it wasn't quiet enough to do her paperwork, that and she would rather spend time with her kids now that they were home.

"Hes upstairs on the phone to Lou." Mariana answered as she took a sip from a water bottle. Stef nodded. Her kids were getting older, they wouldn't need their moms very soon. Stef didn't like that but its what happens and she will have to deal with it when they decide to move out.

"Mama come look at the picture I made to put on the fridge." Rylan called Lena over. Lena smiled and happily went to her youngest. Peaking over her shoulder, Lena smiled at the picture.

"Thats me, thats you, Mommy, Mari, Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Jude, Grandma, Grams and grandpa. MY family." Lena wiped a tear from her eye at the picture the little girl drew.

"Its absolutely beautiful baby girl I love it. Go hang it on the fridge." Rylan slipped off the stool and headed to the fridge to hang her drawing.

"Wow thats really pretty Mini." Callie said as she looked at the picture her little sister had drawn.

"Thank you Callie." Rylan hugged Callies waist.

"No problems. It really is pretty. Now...want to come learn how to play the guitar?" Callie asks Rylan as she lifts the girl onto her hip. Rylan places her finger on her chin, making Callie chuckle.

"Ummmmm...Ok." Rylan smiles out and Callie chuckles and places a kiss on her little sisters cheek as she heads up the stairs.

"Hey, darling." Sharon says as she enters the kitchen, arms full of shopping bags. Jesus and Jude go over to her and take some of the bags.

"Hey grandma, anymore?' Jesus asks. Sharon nods, both boys hug her and then head out to the car to grab the shopping bags.

"Thanks again Mom." Stef says.

"Yeah, thankyou Sharon. You have been a very great help. A god send." Sharon chuckles and waves it away. She walks over and places a kiss on her daughter in laws cheek and then kisses Mariana as she was the only grand child in the room.

'Where are my other grand babies?" Sharon asks as she places her phone and handbag down.

"Callie and Rylan went upstairs. Callie is going to teach Rylan the guitar. Brandon is on the phone to lou." Sharon nods as she unloads the shopping, Mariana, Stef and Lena helping. Jude and Jesus bring the rest of the bags in and then joined the others in emptying them.

"Have you all done your homework?" Lena asks, Mariana, Jude and Jesus all shake their heads, with one look from their mothers, they are giving each of there moms a kiss and heading upstairs to do homework.

"You guys ok with chicken parmigiana and salad for dinner?" Sharon asks the two women.

"Sounds good mom." Stef smiles and walks over to Lena placing her hands on Lenas hips and giving her a proper welcome home kiss, one that was appropriate with Sharon in the room.

"Hey." Stef chuckles out after the kiss. Lena rolls her eyes but wraps her arms around Stef neck and they place their foreheads against each other and sigh.

"Its only tuesday and I am already over the week. I want to be at home with my babies and my wife." Lena sighs out, placing her head in the crook of Stefs neck, breathing in her scent.

"I know, I want you all home aswell." Stef says as she runs her hands up and down Lenas back.

"Oh, want to hear something funny?" Stef speaks after a few minuted of standing in the embrace together. Lena pulls out of the embrace a little to look at Stefs face, a smile plastered on her wifes face meant that it was funny.

"Go on." Lena chuckled, knowing that Stef was going to say it anyway.

"I was folding washing while Rylan was sleeping. She was talking in her sleep. She was mumbling about a chicken stealing and riding her bike." Lena chuckled, that was pretty cute. She loved how little minds worked.

"Stef had dreams like that too." Stef raised her eyebrow giving her mom a playful look telling her not to say anything.

"Really? Do tell." Lena left Stefs embrace and went and leant against the counter, looking amused at her wife.

"Well when she was around 5 or 6 she once dreamt that a robot had invaded the world and was stealing all the red jelly beans from the shops and when she woke up she thought the dream was real and begged me to go get some red jelly beans so the robot wouldn't take them all." Lena burst out laughing.

"Oh mom did you really have to tell my wife that. She didn't need to know what I was dreaming about when I was a child." Stef crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She was pretending to be embarrassed when she really didn't care.

"Oh that was funny. Don't look embarrassed Honey. Your child mind sounds so interesting. Got anymore Sharon?" Lena asked, Stef gave Lena a roll of the eyes. She wasn't embarrassed, Lena was her wife and hearing about her child self was something Lena was curious about so Stef wasn't going to stop her.

'Well there was one time where she..." Sharon started with an amused tone.

"Argh you two..., im going upstairs." Stef shook her head, pecked Lenas cheek and headed upstairs. But not before sending Lena a wink. Signalling that she didn't really care. A smile on her face as she went. She could hear her mom and wife laughing as she headed upstairs.

 **Xxxxxx**

"So how was school?" Stef asks as everyone digs into their dinner.

"I got a B in my Math test." Jude smiles proudly.

"Wow, good job buddy. We're proud of how far you have come." Lena smiles and praises the boy. It was true, Jude had come a long way with his maths. He is a smart boy, he just needs help understanding things and then he has got it.

"Well, Emma and I are working on this new coding thing. There is a competition In the class and even though we are really good, the guys in the class think we are just dumb girls. Emma and I are going to prove them wrong next week. After all she is the best coder in the class." Mariana explains.

"You show them sweets. Girls can do anything boys can." Stef says to her daughter with a smile. Knowing that no one at the table was going to debate that because it was true.

"So Rylan, have you been having fun with Mommy and grandma?" Callie asks. Rylan looks up from her plate that she has been picking at to look over at her sister.

"I like being with Mommy and grandma , but I miss you all when you aren't here." Rylan whispers.

"We miss you aswell when we are at school. The best part of the day is coming home and seeing you and Mom." Mariana says as she smiles at her sister. Everyone nodding.

"Good...we go get ice cream now mommy?" Rylan looks up to her mom sitting next to her with a grin. Stef rolls her eyes and the kids and Lena all laugh.

"Not yet baby girl, we are still eating and you haven't eaten a thing on your plate." Rylan looked around at every ones plates and then back at her own. She hadn't touched her dinner, yet she wasn't that hungry but she knew her moms wouldn't let her have any ice cream if she didn't eat her dinner. She definitely wanted ice cream.

"Just eat this bit ok?" Lena says as she divides the plate up, showing Rylan what to eat before she could be done. Looking at the plate, Rylan nods and slowly starts to eat.

Both Lena and Stef knew the girl wasn't that hungry, being sick made the little girl not as hungry and they weren't going to push her into eating all her food, she would only get a sore stomach and vomit later if she ate it all.

"Good girl sweetie." Lena whispers kissing Rylans temple ad getting back to her own food.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, sweaters and shoes on troops. Its ice cream time, Cals can you help Rylan change into some real clothes please." Stef calls up the stairs before turning and putting her shoes and coat on, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it after. Just as she slips her coat on she hears movement in the hallway upstairs and chuckles when Jesus and Rylan are the first ones down the stairs.

'Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream." Rylan jumps up and down on the spot near the door.

Rylan was now in her jeans, white socks and red hooded jumper. Her hair pulled up into a messy pony tail but was still presentable to go out.

Lena comes out of the kitchen with the little girls medicine and her water bottle, Rylan frowns at the yucky tasting medicine that was in the medicine cup.

"Here sweetie, you need to drink this before we go." Lena holds out the medicine and Rylan takes it without a fuss and then sculls her water to get rid of the taste. Lena takes the empty cup and the waterbottle back into the kitchen as Stef gets Rylan to sit on the floor so she could put her shoes on.

"Alright little missy shoes on." Stef helps Rylan slide her shoes on just as the others joined them.

"Mom, are you coming?" Stef asks after helping Rylan stand up from the floor and slipping the little girls coat on her.

"No thats alright sweetheart. Ill just hang around here. Let you girls spend some time with your kids." Sharon smiles as she kisses each of them on the cheeks as they pass out the front door.

"Are you sure?' Stef raises an eyebrow at her mom. Sharon nods giving a kiss to Stefs cheek.

"Positive, now go." Stef and Lena chuckle as they follow the kids out.

"Ok, everyone got everything because as soon as I close the door behind me, no one goes back in again." Lena raises her eyebrows at all the kids. All shaking their heads, signalling they didn't need to go in.

"Alright, lets go." Stef says herding the kids.

Mariana, Jude and Callie leading the pack with Brandon and Jesus behind them and then the moms and Rylan at the rear.

Rylan stood in the middle of her moms, a hand in each of theirs.

"1...2...3" They said together as they swung Rylan between them, the little girl giggling between them.

"Again, again." Rylan asks as she laughs, both moms laughing along with her.

"1...2...3" Rylan lets out a squeal as she flies in the air.

"Mamas arms are getting sore baby girl. " Lena said after the fifth time they swung the little girl. Rylan looked up at her moms, her face red from the laughing she had done.

"Ok. Are we almost there?" Rylan asks, looking up between her moms. The moms shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes with a smile before answering the girl.

"Almost sweets." Rylan let go of her moms hands and walked along the edge of the footpath, coming to a stop at a set of bushes.

"Rylan put the snail down." Stef chuckled out at Lenas grossed out face, when the girl had picked up a snail. Both still walking but keeping an eye on the little girl that was behind them now, still at the bush where the snail was.

"But...but...alright." Rylan sighed swinging an arm as she follows behind her mom.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"Rylan baby come on. Your lagging behind." Stef called over her shoulder, they were almost at the ice cream shop but what should have taken 10 minutes, took double that because Rylan stopped every so often to look at something, anything like snails and bugs.

"Coming Mommy." Rylan called putting a caterpillar on the leaf. She looked up from where she was looking at the caterpillar to see where it was, she would come back for it later on the way home.

Rylans eyes got wide as she spotted the man from the park. He saw her and smiled, he was sitting on a bench waiting for a bus, supposedly. He put his finger to his lips and made a quiet gesture and then pointed at her family before making a slicing motion over his own neck. Rylan gulped and nodded slowly.

"Rylan baby are you ok?" Stef and Lena had stopped to wait for the little girl, when they turned they could see the little girl looking pale and then she slowly nodded at something. Both moms looked over to where Rylan was looking and found no one or nothing suspicious, sharing a look they went over to their baby.

As soon as Stef knelt down infront of Rylan, the little girl was immediately wrapping her arms around Stefs neck like her life depended on it. As soon as Stef felt her shirt become wet, she immediately became concerned.

Not very long after that the girls tears were now full blown sobs into Stefs neck. Both moms sharing a look.

"Rylan baby, whats the matter? Tell mommy baby." Stef rubbed Rylans back as she stood up, situating the little girl on her hip.

"The...the man." Rylan got out.

"What man baby?" Lena asks kissing Rylans cheek and running a hand through the little blondes pony tail.

"Park." Rylan buried her face in her moms neck and cried more. That one word had their eyes wide as saucers.

"The man from the park was here baby. Why didn't you call me over straight away and show me?" Stef whispered, trying to get the little girl to give her answers. Stef was worried, why was this man stalking Rylan? What did he want?

"Not now Stef, later." Lena asks, the little girl was too worked up to talk right now, Stef nodded in understanding.

There wasn't much of anything they could do until Rylan talked more, she hadn't even told anyone what he looked like. Stef couldn't keep the man away from her baby without answers, or a description.

"Its ok baby, mommy has you. Mommy has you." Stef whispered, running her hand up and down rylans back as they continued to walk towards the ice cream shop. Stef wiped a stray tear from her own eye and Lena gave Stef a look of 'are you ok?'. Stef just nodded and mouthed later as they pulled the door to the ice cream shop open and headed in.

"Moms over here." Jesus called from the tables they were at. All the kids were sitting around two tables. Brandon and jude on one tables side with Callie and Mariana sitting in front of them Leaving Jesus, Rylan and the moms to the other table next to them.

Lena slid onto a seat and Stef slipped into a seat next to her, Rylan still cuddled into her moms neck.

"What happened?" Brandon asks, his little sister had been excited before and now she was cuddled into Mom.

"She saw the man from the park." Everyone eyes went wide, Immediately Jesus was standing from his seat but Brandon was able to grab his arm in time.

"Dude, hes probably gone and you have no idea what he looks like. Calm down." Brandon says, Jesus sits back down on his chair and steals a glance at his little sister curled up in their moms arms.

"Brandons right buddy. There is nothing we can do. We don't know what he looks like. All we can do is make sure we keep an eye on her." Everyone nods.

"Alright ice cream time." Lena says clapping her hands once and standing up. All the kids apart from Rylan get up and go over to the counter. Lena gives Stef an eyebrow raise.

"Want the usual to share, we can share with her aswell." Lena says gesturing to Rylan. Stef lets out a sigh and nods.

"She wont eat much now that shes in this mood." Lena nods with a sad sigh before going up the counter.

"Rylan baby, its ok." Stef whispers, running her hand up and down the little girls back.

"Lets go get your hands washed and face cleaned up ok." Stef whispers, as she stands and moves off towards the bathroom once one of the kids takes a seat to save the tables. Jude sits down first and thats when Stef heads to the bathrooms with Rylan.

"Alright, look up at mommy please." Stef says setting the little girl on the counter and grabbing some paper towel and wetting it so she could clean the girls face of dry tears.

"Why is he everywhere?" Rylan whispers, her voice still hoarse from crying. She was looking at her hands and then she raised her head to look her mom in the eyes. Stef stops wiping Rylans hands to look the girl in the eyes.

"I don't know baby, but im not letting him get whatever it is he wants from you." Stef had a feeling that the man wants something from Rylan but she didn't know exactly what it was he is after.

"He wants something from me?" Rylan looks at her mom with a confused face. Stef shrugs and continues to clean Rylans hands.

"I hope not sweetie. I just hope that was the last time you see him." Rylan nods and waits for her mom to finish cleaning her hands and then she moves onto her face.

'Alright all clean, lets go eat ice cream." Rylan nods, not to excited about ice cream any more but she raises her arms and Stef scoops her up and sets her on her hip, exiting the bathroom and heading over to the rowdy bunch that was her family.

Xxxxxxx

"Last mouthful baby, do you want it?" Lena asks holding the spoon to Rylans mouth. Rylan smiles and opens her mouth. The vanilla flavoured ice cream covered in chocolate sauce entering her mouth made her taste buds go crazy but she was extremely full now.

"Everyone should be full now." Lena raises her eyebrow as she says this. She gets a bunch of yes's from the kids as they relax on the chairs.

Rylan hadn't eaten much of the ice cream and they were glad they ended up sharing instead of getting her, her own. It wouldn't have gone to waste with three growing boys at the table, they just didn't need anymore.

"Alright, ready to go?" Stef asks as she wipes Rylans face free of ice cream and chocolate sauce.

"Yeah, a walk will help. I ate too much." Jude says as he stands up and rubs his stomach, a bunch of the kids, mainly the boys agreeing. Both moms laughed and shook their heads. The kids sure do love sweets, even if it made them sick, like now.

Stef places Rylan on the ground to walk, hopefully to burn the sugar high she would probably have very soon.

Sugar high she did have. Sure enough the little girls sugar high burst out of her and she was running circles around them. Picking up any bug she saw, jumping around and talking non stop.

"Rylan slow down, only go to where we can see you." Lena called watching the girl run ahead, Jesus running after her and scooping her up off of the ground, making her squeal.

"Here comes the tickle monster, im going to get you." Jesus called in a pretend monster voice. Rylan squealed out and ran off laughing towards Brandon. Raising her arms up to her eldest brother, hoping he would protect her from Jesus the tickle monster.

Stef and Lena along with the other kids smiling and laughing at their antics.

Brandon swings Rylan up into his arms and settles her on his hip.

"No fair." Jesus calls out, Rylan just pokes her tongue at her brother and he rolls his eyes before turning back around and heading to walk and talk with Jude.

"Moms, shes out." Brandon called over his shoulder to his parents, not even five minutes after he had picked her up. The little girl hand her legs wrapped around her brothers waist, her head on his shoulder, her left arm hung over Brandons shoulder and her right hand resting in between her chest and Brandons.

"Good, her sugar high is gone." Stef says chuckling as she walks with Lena behind the kids.

"Yeah but now you have to deal with a cranky child that you will have to wake to bath and change her bandage." Lena smiles, knowing what Stef would say next.

"Me?" Stef looked at her wife, as she stopped, with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. Lena stopped as well and also raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hip.

"Yes you, you suggested Ice cream so you deal with the consequences." Lena gives Stef a smirk before turning on her heel and heading off.

"Yay." Stef gives out a sarcastic cheer and then grumbles as she follows behind Lena. Her wife still chuckling in front of her.

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	35. CH 33 - Jumping

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Moms, shes out." Brandon called over his shoulder to his parents, not even five minutes after he had picked her up. The little girl hand her legs wrapped around her brothers waist, her head on his shoulder, her left arm hung over Brandons shoulder and her right hand resting in between her chest and Brandons._

" _Good, her sugar high is gone." Stef says chuckling as she walks with Lena behind the kids._

" _Yeah but now you have to deal with a cranky child that you will have to wake to bath and change her bandage." Lena smiles, knowing what Stef would say next._

" _Me?" Stef looked at her wife, as she stopped, with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. Lena stopped as well and also raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hip._

" _Yes you, you suggested Ice cream so you deal with the consequences." Lena gives Stef a smirk before turning on her heel and heading off._

" _Yay." Stef gives out a sarcastic cheer and then grumbles as she follows behind Lena. Her wife still chuckling in front of her._

 _ **xxxxxxxxx**_

"No mommy." Rylan grumbled out as Stef stripped her. They needed to get her cleaned up and her bandaged changed before she could go to sleep.

"I know you're tired baby girl but you need a bath and your bandage needs to be changed. You don't want an infection or go to bed stinky now do you?" Stef gave the tired little girl a raised eyebrow. Rylan was struggling to keep her eyes open but she shook her head no before peaking

"nooooo fection...im tired mommy." The whine in her voice was telling Stef that the little girl really was extremely tired, they needed to get this done quick so Rylan could go to sleep, the last thing they needed was a grumpy 6 year old.

"I know... I know. We will go quickly ok, but you need to help Mama and Me ok? " Stef whispered as Lena came out of the bathroom, she had just filled the shower floor bath up for Rylan.

"Its ready." Lena whispered before she went off and grabbed the little girls pyjamas and the gear she needed to clean the wound.

"Ok...Mommy...then I can sleep?" Rylan looked at Stefs face then let out a yawn, too tired to notice her mama walk in the room then leave the room. Stef smiled and placed a kiss on the little girls temple.

"Yes baby, then you can sleep." Rylan nodded and rest her head on her moms chest as Stef scooped her up and walked into the bathroom with the little girl.

Gently lowering Rylan to the floor of the shower into the warm water, Stef smiled as the little girl let out a sigh of content as the warm water hit her skin.

"Does the water feel good baby girl?" Stef asked as she ran a wash cloth along the girls back and front, being mindful of the bandage.

"Yeah." Rylan whispered and let her mom clean her skin, faster for her mom to do it anyway. She really wanted to go to bed as quick as possible.

"Alright lift your arms up." Stef asked, Rylan did what she was told. Stef washed the girls side and armpits.

Only when she saw the goosebumps on the little girls skin, she knew It was time to hop out. They would wash her hair when she was more awake.

"Alright, lets get you out of there before you get any more sick." Rylan nodded and stood slowly, raising her arms for her mom to wrap a towel around her and scoop her out of the shower floor bath.

"Go to Mama." Stef whispered as she transferred the little girl to Lena so she could clean the bathroom and empty the water from the bottom of the shower.

"Alright, lets get you dressed baby girl. Don't want you catching a cold on top of everything else." Lena said more to herself then to the little girl. Slipping the little girls pyjamas on after she had been dried was hard aswell.

"Baby I need you to stand up for Mama. We need to get you dressed." Rylan whined and shook her head at her Mama trying to dress her. Lena made a mental note the tired rylan meant a clingy and whiny Rylan.

Eventually Rylan was dressed in socks, singlet, and long pants, while Lena sat her on the bed and cleaned her stitches before placing a new bandage on it. She had to ask her wife what Dr Gleeson had done to the stitches, they were different from last time they had been cleaned. She also noticed that the swelling was gone, which was a great thing.

"Bed now Mama?" Rylan said as she rubbed her eyes with both of her fists, making her look much younger then she was. Lena placed the little girls pyjamas top on her then stood up and picked Rylan up, with a kiss to the forehead.

"Take this first sweetie." Lena held the cup of medicine to the little blondes lips, Rylan drank it and then made a face at the taste before Lena handed her the water bottle to drink and wash away the taste.

"Bed now?" Rylan whined and Raised her eyebrow. Lena chuckled as Rylan tried to give her a serious face but with her being tired it was funny so she had to chuckle.

"Yes baby, bed now." Rylan sighed and nodded, her head resting in the crook of her mamas neck.

Rylan was finally happy, her Mama had just put her in the bed. As soon as she hit the soft mattress she was curled up in a ball and out like a light. Lena tucked her in an headed down stairs to find her wife.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Hey kiddos what you watching?" Lena asked as she stepped into the living room on her quest to find her wife. All 5 were sitting around watching a movie together, looking pretty comfortable curled together.

"Hunger games." Jude looked up and said before turning back to the movie, Lena chuckled.

"Aright, don't stay up too late please. School in the morning." Lena went to turn and head into the kitchen when a hand caught hers and she turned to look at her daughter.

"Hey mama, has there been anymore news on the Liam case?" Callie whispers. Lena sighs and shakes her head. Lena knew that Callie wanted it to be over already but she was staying strong for her little sister. The moms couldn't be any more proud of her.

"Not yet bug. Mom called our lawyer to update her and give her the officers numbers. She will let us know more information later on. We will keep you informed sweetheart, no need to worry." Lena says tucking a piece of stray hair behind Callies ear. Callie nods and leans in, wrapping her hands around her Mamas waist for a hug, a hug Lena happily returned.

"Thanks Mama. Im sorry for everything I have put you through." Callie whispered into Lenas ear, still in their embrace. At those words, Lena pulled the girl back so she could look at her face.

"Callie, Baby. Its what a mom does, you're not forcing Mom and I to do any of this, this is what is needed to be done. I wouldn't be a great mom if I didn't help my children out. You Callie girl are my daughter, forever." Lena lent over and pecked Callies temple, getting a sigh from the girl.

"Forever, I love that and I love you. Thank you." Callie hugged her Mama again, a smile on her face.

"I love you too my sweet Callie girl." Lena whispered planting a few kisses on Callies temple as they embraced.

"Go watch the movie." Lena said once they had pulled out of the embrace.

"Ok love you." Callie whispered once more before heading back into the living room, Lena smiled and shook her head before heading towards the kitchen where her wifes voice along with Sharon's could be heard.

 **Xxxxxx**

"So whats the verdict with Miss Rylans stitches? I noticed they were different." Lena asks taking a seat at the table as Sharon and Stef dried and put away dishes from dinner. At her wifes voice, Stef turned and greeted Lena with a kiss before taking a seat on the stool next to her as her mom put away the last dish and took a seat.

"Dr Gleeson put in dissolvable ones, she said Rylan was allergic to the other stitches and these new ones should work." Lena nodded as she stood and headed over to the kettle and filled it up.

"Well they seem to work, her chest isn't puffy at the moment which is a good sign." Lena replied taking a seat back on her stool next to her wife, sliding a hand into her wifes on the table.

"Yeah it is." Stef leans over and places a kiss to Lenas temple.

"Callie asked me if we had any more information on the case. I told her that you had spoken to our lawyer. I told Cal that we would keep her informed." Lena says as Sharon gets up and makes up three cups ready to have the water poured. Tea for Sharon and Lena and hot chocolate for Stef, though Stef would rather have coffee but it was too late at night.

"Yeah, she likes to know whats going on. Its best for her to know then not. She worries to much if she has no idea whats going on." Stef says, knowing her daughter.

"Like mother like daughter." Sharon chuckles out, getting an eye roll from Stef. Although Stef knew it was true. Callie and Rylan were just like her that it was freaky but good.

 _'It was meant to be, they were meant to be in our family'_ Stef thought as her mom placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Tuesday morning came around to fast, but for Rylan it was already wake up time, which she thought would be a good idea to jump around on her moms bed. Waking them up with her jumping.

"Rylan its too early baby go back to sleep. The alarm hasn't even gone off." Stef said reaching up to grab the girl, Rylan dodged Stefs arm with a giggle but was pulled down between them by her Mama. She giggled as she landed between her moms.

"Someone is feeling better this morning." Lena whispered cuddling the little girl, pecking her temple and trying to go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen with a wriggling child.

"Its wake up time mama." Rylan giggled trying to stand up. Stef just grabbed the girl and covered her face with kisses, the little girl squirming and giggling, trying to get away.

"Mommy no kisses, its wake up time." Rylan said as she managed to get away from her moms too bounce on the end of the bed. Lena leaned up on her right arm to look over Stefs body to look at the alarm clock.

"Its 5am Rylan. Way to early to be awake." Lena sighs out, looking at the over energised and awake little girl bouncing on the bed.

"Really?" Stef grumbled, she still had an hour of sleep to go. She knew their body clocks would wake them at 6am and the alarm was set for 6.30am but to be woken up at 5 am was not cool.

"Come lay down please baby girl, mommy wants to sleep." Stef said patting the bed between her and Lena.

"Im not sleepy and its wake up time, only old people sleep forever." Lena burst out laughing after hearing their youngest daughter call them old.

"Did you just call me old?" Stef mock gasped

"Well you are older then me Mommy." Rylan grinned and then continued to bounce. Stef gave Lena a roll of her eyes. Lena shrugged with a smirk.

"Get up, get up, get up." Rylan continued to chant as she jumped.

Ok, ok im up...lets leave mama to sleep for a bit longer." Stef finally gave in knowing the little girl wouldn't go back to sleep now. Leaning over and planting a kiss on Lenas lips, Stef stood from the bed and stretched.

"Yay." Rylan cheered, still jumping, as her mom got out of bed. Lena chuckled as Stef surprised the girl by grabbing her and hauling her over the shoulder, Rylan let out a little squeak and then giggled.

"Don't wake the others please." Lena called, not too loudly but loud enough for the two blondes to hear.

"Ok love." Stef said as she closed the door behind her. Lena shook her head and lay back on the bed pulling the covers up and closing her eyes.

Lena tossed and turned as she tried to get back to sleep, but she was wide awake now. So sliding from the bed, Lena headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"You're up early today darling." Stef looked up from her cup of coffee and the newspaper, to look at her mom who had just entered the kitchen an was going straight for the kettle.

"Mmm, Miss Rylan decided to jump up and down on our bed this morning because she wasn't tired anymore. She wouldn't go back to sleep, so here we are." Stef said.

"I see, so where is my baby grand daughter?" Stef rolled her eyes at her mother but she had a smile on her face as she did the eye roll. Of course her mother would take to the little girl, Rylan had sucked them all in with her cuteness. She was a joy, and more importantly a blessing just like rest of the kids. The future was sure to be interesting with the almost 7 year old becoming a part of the family.

"In the lounge watching tv. Its to early to send her outside to run around and also shes still sick so we cant let her over exert herself to much." Stef explained. Sharon nodded as she poured the hot water into her cup and added the tea bag before taking a seat at the table across from her daughter.

"Mommy, can we go to the park now?" Rylan asked as she toddled into the kitchen. Stef and Sharon gave each other a look and smirked before Stef scooped the little blonde onto her lap.

"Its too early right now baby and you are still sick. How about we go to the park on saturday. Just you, me and Mama. The other kids have plans so it will just be the three of us." Stef explained, hoping Rylan would be ok with that answer. Rylan sighed.

"Where will grandma be?" Rylan looked over to her grandmother with a raised eyebrow. Sharon smiled at her youngest grand daughter and set her tea down to give the girl her full attention.

"Well my darling grand daughter. I will be leaving on friday. I have to go home aswell." Rylan sighed but nodded before looking at her mom, straight in the eyes.

"Just you, me and Mama?" Rylan asked to confirm, her eyebrow raised just like Stefs usually does.

"Yes baby. You me and Mama on Saturday at the park." Stef sent her mother a glare over the little blondes head as Sharon kept smirking.

"Pinky promise?" Rylan held her pinky finger out to her mom. Stef smirked and nodded. Pure innocence. She hadn't done a pinky promise in a long time. She missed it, like really missed it.

"Pinky promise." Both blondes linked their pinkies. Rylans face a full grin. Stef kissed Rylans temple and cuddled her, giving her love like she always did.

"Alright." With that, Rylan slid off of her moms lap and headed upstairs. Both women downstairs watching her go.

"She is so much like you, its a miracle that you didn't give birth to her." Sharon said before she took a sip. Stef rolled her eyes as she stood to put her cup in the sink. As soon as her back was to her mother, a large grin took over Stefs face.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wednesday flew by so fast for Stef. Rylan had been a ball of energy all morning and then all of a sudden she had just crashed and been sluggish. Stef was thankful that Rylans energy had worn down. It had been a while since she had handled and energetic child like Rylan. The last time they had handled an energetic child was when Jesus was a child, hes still energetic now but hes more controlled since he has gotten older.

Jude was at Connors doing a project.

Mariana had dance practice.

Callie had work.

Sharon was off with a few friends and then would pick the three kids up after.

Which only left Jesus, Brandon and Rylan the only kids at home. As soon as they entered the house the two boys went upstairs to do homework, while Lena went to find her wife. The boys would come down after homework

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Lena asked as she came into the kitchen. Stef was as the dining table doing paperwork and was concentrating hard. As soon as her wife's voice pierced the air, Stef looked up and smiled. Taking her glasses off and standing up to go over and embrace her wife.

"Hey My love." Stef whispered placing a pleasant kiss on her wifes lips. They embraced like it was the last time they would see each other, more in love every day.

"My day was alright. Rylans upstairs asleep. She had full on 'child Jesus energy' this morning and then that died down just after lunch so she was sluggish and very tired. I put a movie on and she conked out. How was your day?" Stef explained. As soon as Stef said 'child Jesus energy' Lena a looked at her with pity, and borderline amusement.

"Poor baby. Well its a sign that her energy is returning but its obviously going to come in bursts before she fully heals. As for my day, it was alright. Giving detentions, doing paperwork, meetings on phone, the usual boring stuff." Lena said, Stef chuckled and pecked Lenas lips.

"You wanted to be principal." Stef said smirking as she released Lena to sit back at the table where her paperwork was located. Lena headed over to the the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before taking a seat next to Stef.

"I did, its good pay and I love it but there are moments when I miss the teaching part, you know. The Fun part." Stef nodded, understanding what her wife was saying.

"Well Ill support you with whatever you want to do my love. I will stick with you through anything, you know that." Stef said as she looked at Lena, before stealing her wifes water bottle and taking a big gulp. Lena rolled her eyes.

"You only say nice things when you want something." Lena said to her wife with a raised eyebrow. Stef smirked.

"I say nice things to you all the time my love. I was just thirsty right now." Stef shrugged her shoulders, while Lena shook her head but a smile was on her face.

"Sure you do." Lena said in a sarcastic voice while rolling her eyes. Stef looked over at Lena and raised an eyebrow. Two can play at that game.

"I do, like right now you look beautiful... sexy...breathtaking...absolutely gorgeous." Stef whispered as she leant in and began to place kisses on Lenas neck. Between each kiss she spoke a word. Lena tilted her head to give her wife more access and space. Letting out a moan as Stef sucked on her pulse point, knowing that She wouldn't leave a hickey. They never left Hickeys on each other in places that could be seen by the kids, it was an unspoken rule

"Right now I wish the kids were all out of the house." Lena breathed out, placing her hands around her wifes neck and pulling her lips to her own.

"I love you." Stef whispered, pulling away from the kiss to rest her fore head on her wifes. They knew they couldn't do much more with the kids still awake and Rylan still sleeping in their bed until she was well.

"I love you too."

 **Adding more Mommy/Mama moments. The moms need their moments. Even with their kids around.**

 **SORRY IF ITS GETTING BORING, IM TRYING TO WORK MY WAY INTO A GOOD EVENT, BUT ITS JUST NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO ADD IT YET.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLZ :)**


	36. CH 34 - To infinity and beyond

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE IT AND IM STILL NOT 100% HAPPY WITH IT, ANYWAY LIFE GOES ON.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Right now I wish the kids were all out of the house." Lena breathed out, placing her hands around her wifes neck and pulling her lips to her own._

" _I love you." Stef whispered, pulling away from the kiss to rest her fore head on her wifes. They knew they couldn't do much more with the kids still awake and Rylan still sleeping in their bed until she was well._

" _I love you too."_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Lena woke when she felt a kick to her back. It was a regular occurrence that Rylan would wiggle and kick when she was tossing and turning to find a comfortable position. Lena sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to drift back off. She had just closed her eyes and found a comfortable position when her eyes shot open to the sound of a whimper. Rolling over, Lena caught sight of Rylan frowning in her sleep, whimpering and struggling against the blankets.

"Not again. My poor baby." Lena whispered before she tried to wake the little girl up from her apparent nightmare.

"Rylan baby wake up. Come on wake up for mama." Lena stoked Rylans cheek and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Love?" Stef mumbled in her sleep filled haze after hearing talking and movement from the other side of the bed. Lena looked over to her wife and sighed before speaking.

"Rylan, nightmare." Was all the Lena whispered as she continued to try and wake the little girl.

"Mommy, dont go." Rylan whimpered out, a tear falling from the corner of her closed eye, making Lenas heart break at the sight.

"Rylan wake up for mama, come on." Lena said as Stef scooped the little girl into her arms and brought Rylan to her chest so the little girls ear rested on her chest as Lena rubbed the little girls back.

"Thats it baby, good girl." Lena whispered as Rylan slowly began to wake from her nightmare.

"Mama, Mommy." Rylan mumbled out through her sobs, as her hands began rubbing her eyes and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah baby its us." Stef whispered gently, leaning down to place kisses on the top of Rylans head. Rylan breathed in a large breath of air through a sob before releasing it with a sigh. Looking up at Stefs face, made Rylan lose it. Her tears flowed heavier and her sobs became louder, her whole body shook from the force of her crying. Lena and Stef shared a concerned look over the little girls head.

Rylan buried her face into her moms neck as she cried. Her dream had really scared her and she didn't want to go back to sleep now and relive that same dream.

"Hey its alright mommy and mama have you. You are alright." Stef whispered but Rylan just cried harder. Lena used her head and gestured to the rocking chair next to the window that they had used last time. Hoping it would work this time.

Stef stood from the bed, Rylan still in her arms. She took a seat on the rocking chair as Lena draped a blanket over the two of them before kneeling on the ground in front of the two, resting her elbows on Stefs thighs as her left had ran through Rylan hair and down her back and back up again.

Stef slowly rocked Rylan and whispered soothing words to the little girl.

"Rylan baby, tell mommy what your dream was about." Stef tried to get the little girl to talk but she was just as stubborn as most of her kids and herself. Rylan shook her head against her moms neck as she sobbed. She didn't want to talk, she didn't like to talk about her dreams. They were just too scary.

"Come on baby, it will make you feel better to release it. I tell mama my bad dreams and I feel a lot better after it. She cuddles me and makes me feel better after I tell her." Stef explained, trying her best to coax the girl into talking to one of them or even both.

"It is true sweetie. Everyone has bad dreams, but it helps to talk about them." Lena added. Rylans tears and sobs had slowed and with a sniff she pulled her head away from her Moms neck to look at her Mama.

"Really?" Rylan whispered, looking for any doubt on what her Mama and Mommy had just said. Lena smiled and placed a hand on the little girls cheek.

"Really." Lena said as she leant over and placed a kiss to the little blondes cheek. Rylan sniffled and wrapped her arms around Lenas neck, stopping her from moving. A mama sandwich ensued.

"My dreams are scary." Rylan eventually whispered. Both moms let out a breath of air and a sigh of relief when Rylan started to speak.

"Im right here baby, ill protect you. All you have to do is talk baby." Rylan sighed and wiped away a few more tears as she looked from her Moms eyes and then to her Mamas eyes before looking at her hands sitting in her lap.

"My other mommy...she put me in the box and I didn't know why." Rylan whispered, a tear falling as she remembered her mother, her birth mother. Lena rubbed the little girls back while Stef placed a kiss to Rylans temple. They knew now that this nightmare was of when she saw her mother die. They both hated and dreaded to hear more but they needed to.

"I...I...I could hear my mom and a man talking and when I peaked out... I...I saw him. He was laughing and waving a gun around." Rylan sniffled and let out a sob. Both moms stayed quiet, knowing that Rylan needed to get all of it out.

"He...He...h...he shot her and he just laughed and left her there. I got out of the box and ran to her but when I got to her, it wasn't moms face, it was you." Once Rylan had finished telling them her dream she broke down and buried her face back into Stefs neck. Stef and Lena both had tears flowing from their eyes.

The little blonde had witnessed her moms death and was having nightmares about it, now she was dreaming that Stef was shot instead of her mom. One hell of a nightmare for a child to have, one hell of a past event to have.

"There was so much blood mommy. So much blood." Stef blinked back a tear.

"It was just a dream baby girl. Im alive. It was just a dream." Stef whispered, rocking the chair back and forth to calm the girl in her arms.

"It wasn't all a dream." Rylan whispered through her sobs. Stef and Lena shared another look. They would talk more when they had free time, what mattered right now was to get the little blonde calm and back to sleep.

Lena stood up and leant in to place a kiss on her wifes lips and one kiss on the top of Rylans head before going into the bathroom and coming back a minute later with a wash cloth.

"Rylan baby, look at mama." Lena asked kneeling back down in her original position. Rylan moved her head from her moms neck to look at her Mama.

"Im going to clean your face to get rid of the stickiness your tears left ok." Rylan nodded and let Lena clean her face. She was glad because her face did feel all crusty and sticky from the snot and tears that had fallen.

"There you go baby girl." Lena said, standing u and going back to the bathroom as Rylan buried her face back into her moms neck. Rylan let out a sigh of content as she closed her eyes.

"Will you be here if I have another dream mommy?" Rylan whispered, Stef struggled to hear but she got the gist of what the little blonde had said.

"Mama and I will be here. Whenever you have a dream you can always come to Mama and Me ok?" Rylan nodded from her spot in her moms neck.

Lena came out from the bathroom and took a seat on the bed and looked at the two sitting in the rocking chair.

"Mommy, im tired." Rylan whispered and yawned into her moms neck. Lena and Stef smiled at that.

"Go to sleep baby, Mommy and Mama will be here when you wake up, ok?" Stef whispered to the little girl.

"Ok...love you." Rylan managed to mumble out and then not even a minute or so later the soft snores could be heard. Both moms let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"Go back to sleep love. Ill carry her to the bed when shes in a deeper sleep ok?" Lena nodded and slid into bed, knowing that arguing with her wife would be pointless, Stef had a point though. Lena slid into the bed and closed her eyes.

Stef looked to her wife laying in bed, to the little girl in her arms. She didnt know what the future would hold but she knew one thing for sure.

Stef knew that she was now closer to finding Rylans biological family, her identity. Now she knew that the mother was in an alley when she was shot. That ruled out two of the women and left that one woman, _Jane doe number 2._

"Ill find your identity baby girl." Stef whispered to the little girl, knowing that the little girls unconscious mind would pick it up and store it.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

The week had flown by so fast and now Friday afternoon had come around and the kids were so happy that the weekend was now here. Friday also meant that Sharon was heading home as she had stayed long enough, she also had her own house to maintain as well.

"Alright my darlings. Give me kisses." Sharon stood in the kitchen with her grand kids, daughter and daughter in law saying goodbye.

One by one everyone hugged and kissed Sharon goodbye.

"Take care of my grand babies." Sharon whispered into Stefs ear making Stef roll her eyes but nods with a smile.

"Thanks for staying here mom. You have been a great help. I love you." Stef says back as she continues to hug her mom. Releasing from the embrace, Stef steps back and wraps and arm around Lenas waist as Sharon gives a few more kisses to her grand kids before she departs from the house. The boys had already helped put her suitcases in the car before hand.

"Its gonna be different with your mom gone. Its been great having her here." Lena says, planting a kiss on Stefs cheek as Stef hugs Lena tightly.

"Grandma gone now." Rylan looks up from where she was currently standing between her sisters, holding Callies hand.

"Yeah baby shes gone now, but not forever. We will see her again, I promise." Rylan nodded at Callies words.

"Mama, Im hungry." Rylan broke the silence causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Yeah me too." Both moms shook their heads and looked at their kids.

"Alright, lets make dinner together then, shall we." Stef announced looking at all of her kids.

"Best idea ever." Jesus said going to the fridge, making everyone laugh.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"This was the best idea ever Jude." Jesus said giving his brother a high five.

Jude had suggested camping in the living room on mattresses and watching movies. They had gotten 4 mattresses on the floor of the living room after pushing the furniture out of the way.

Rylan was super excited. She gets to sleep out on the mattresses with her family tonight, plus tomorrow her Mom was taking her to the park.

"Alright, Everyone pyjamas on and then come settle down here." Stef orders and all the kids obliged. Callie and Mariana taking Rylan with them to get her changed.

"Miss Rylan is looking better today." Lena commented as she got the blankets set up on the mattresses while Stef put in the movie they had chosen to watch first.

"Yeah she has. No fevers since the last one and shes eating normally. I am hoping that on monday we will be told shes in the clear and that we can let her go to school. Im ready to go back to work on monday. Its been too long." Stef chuckled, she had really missed work, she was not a home body but spending time with Rylan made it all worth it.

"Alright, lets get this party started." Jesus called as he entered the living room first followed by the others. Both moms chuckling.

"Alright, go get the snacks and drinks and find a spot while Mama and I go get changed." Stef said telling the kids as she walked up the stairs with Lena following.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Around 8pm Rylan had fallen asleep after watching transformers 1 and then monsters inc. Mariana and Jude followed Rylan into slumber not long after and then about 11pm the other three fell asleep leaving the moms to drift off on their own after making sure the kids were comfortable and sleeping peacefully.

Not even two hours after Stef and Lena had fallen asleep, Stefs phone rang. Scrambling awake to reach the phone before it woke the kids. She was too late as a bunch of groans coming from the kids alerted the moms that the phone had woke the kids.

"Sorry Guys...yes this is Officer Adams foster...yes ma'am...ok …...no problem...ill be there as soon as possible...bye captain." Stef sighed as she hung up her phone and looked around the room at all of her awake kids, feeling guilty that her phone had woken them. They were all watching her, waiting for her to explain.

"There is an Emergency, all off duty officers have been called in. I should be home around lunch tomorrow." Stef explained as she stood from the mattress, giving Lena a kiss as she passed her and headed up the stairs.

"Alright, go back to sleep kids." Lena whispered looking at the children. All of them nodded and lay back down.

Jesus and Mariana on one mattress, Jude and Brandon on another mattress, Callie and Rylan on the other, leaving the last mattress for the moms.

Rylan was still sitting up as her brothers and sisters all lay down. She was looking at the stiars where her mom had just headed before looking at her Mama laying on the mattress on her own. Pushing the blankets back down her body, Rylan crawled over Callie and made her way over to her Mama.

Lena felt the mattress dip, so she opened her arms up and her eyes to see the little girl scoot in beside her. Rylan snuggled into her Mama and sighed at the comfort she felt, like always.

"Go to sleep baby, we will see Mommy tomorrow." Lena whispered before kissing Rylans temple. She heard the little girls breathing change, indicating she was asleep, so she allowed herself to fall asleep snuggled with her baby girl.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

When Rylan woke up she was alone in the living room but she could movement in the kitchen. Scrubbing her hands over her eyes to wake herself up more, Rylan pushes the blankets off of her body and heads towards the kitchen.

"Morning baby girl. Are you hungry?" Lena asks, spotting the little blonde at the entrance of the kitchen.

Rylan looked around and noticed that only her and her Mama were home. Lena noticed Rylan looking around with a frown so she decided to explain, knowing that the little girl was wondering where everyone is.

"Mom is still at work and the kids are out and about with their friends sweetie." Rylan nodded and headed further into the kitchen and over to her Mama who was standing at the kitchen sink doing dishes.

Lena wiped her hands on the hand towel before bending down to scoop the little girl up and settle her on her hip.

"Just you and me until mom gets home in a little while." Rylan nodded resting her head on Lenas shoulder. Rylan was very excited, she was going to the park today with her Moms. She couldn't wait for her mommy to come home, she was hoping it was very soon.

"Alright, French toast for breakfast baby girl?" Lena asked, getting a nod from the small blonde. Lena sighed, kissed the top of Rylans head and sat her on a stool at the table while she set to work on the little girls breakfast.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The morning flew by fast. Rylan was becoming impatient, just waiting around for her mom to come home wasn't fun at all. She had eaten the breakfast her Mama had made her and they she had gone upstairs to brush her teeth and change her clothes.

Time was going too slow in Rylan mind. Lena could see the little girl was missing her mommy, the way that Rylan would look to the front door or when she heard a noise she would run to the front window to see if Stef was home.

Lenas heart broke to see the little girl looking sad about Stef now being home. She knew that she had to distract the little girl from the time. Stef hadn't called to say she was going to be staying longer so that was a good sign. Stef would always call if something was going on so Lena didn't panic.

"Rylan baby, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Lena asked walking to to the little girl who was sitting on the sofa facing the blank screen, her bee toy in her arms. Lena knelt infront of the little girl and put a hand on her leg to get the little blondes attention. Rylan looked up into her Mamas eyes as she nodded.

Lena smiled, kissed Rylans cheek before moving to get the transformers movie. Rylan loved the movie and would never say no to it.

"Mama...will you cuddle me?" Rylan whispered after a few minuted of silence as she watched her Mama put the movie on. Rylan needed a cuddle, she needed the comfort. Stef wasn't here because she was at work and she was glad she could spend some time alone with her Mama. She just wished Stef would hurry up so they could go to the park.

Lena looked over from her current task. The small soft voice piercing her ears, the voice sounded broken, sounded sad, sounded needy. One look into Rylans eyes and Lena knew the little girl needed a cuddle. She was definitely a mommys girl but Rylan loveed her Mama just as much.

Pressing play on the movie and getting a blanket out. Lena walked over to the little girl, scooped her up and then sat on the sofa, cradling Rylan in her arms like a baby. Lena tucked the blanket around Rylan, making sure she was covered and comfortable.

"No need to ask for a cuddle babby girl. I will always cuddle you. You are my daughter and I love you." Lena bent down and rubbed her nose against Rylans making the little girl giggle.

"Do you love me to the moon and back?" Rylan said looking into her Mamas eyes. Lena smiled and stroked a finger down Rylans cheek before she answered.

"I love you to the moon and back. I also love you to infinity and beyond." Rylan looked at her mama with wide eye making Lena chuckle.

"Thats what buzz says in toy story." Lena chuckled and nodded. The movie somehow forgotten for the moment. Lena loved to spend quality time with her little girl and she was going to make the most of it.

"That he did sweetie and its true." Rylan smiled as she reached up and curled her finger in her mamas hair, letting the soft hair run through her fingers making her relax a lot.

"Thats a lot of love mama." Lena nodded, a big smile on her face. Stroking a finger over Rylan cheek, the little girls eyes fluttering and the the little girl yawned.

"I have a lot of love to give." It was true, Lena knew it was true. She had 6 children and a wife that she will love forever and so she had a lot of love to give. Lena continued to stroke the little girls cheek, hoping to let the little girl have a nap.

They had said they didn't want the little girl napping because she couldn't when she went to school, but she was sick now and it was vital for her to rest so she could get better. They would just have to practice with the little girl to get her to stay awake during the day before she goes to school.

Lena looked down at the girls face and saw that her eyes were closed. She stopped rubbing the little girls cheek and bent down to place a kiss on the tip of Rylans nose and then each of her cheeks.

"Im glad you are my daughter." Lena whispered as she continued to cradle the little girl in her arms.

"Im glad you are my mama." Rylan whispered sleepily before taking a big sigh and burring her face into Lenas chest more. Lena smiled, she thought the little girl was asleep, that sentence Rylan whispered was joy to her ears and she was glad she got to hear them.

"Mama loves you baby girl."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Rylan had woken from her nap in her moms arms. She was expecting to see Stef home now but she sighed and held back her tears when Stef wasnt home.

Lena made the little girl some lunch after she had woken up, she knew that the little girl was waiting for Stef to come home and it hurt to see her little girl sad. Stef hadn't even called to say she was staying back, she couldn't even give Rylan a time now. It was a waiting game.

Rylan picked at her food, not really hungry but she ate a little to keep her Mama happy. She knew that her Mommy was running late, she just wished she knew how late she would be.

"Come on baby, eat a bit more for me please." Lena said looking at her daughter. Rylan nodded slowly, picking up a piece of apple and nibbling on it.

"Can I be done now Mama?" Rylan whispered twenty or so minutes later. Lena looked at the little girls plate and nodded. She had eaten her slices of apple and half a sandwich, so that was something. Rylan slid off of the chair and went back to the living room to stare out the window, looking for any sigh of her Mom.

xxxxxxx

Time flew by and one by one all her siblings arrived home, all wondering why there mom wasn't home. Callie and Mariana tried to coax Rylan into playing a game with them but the little girl ha shook her head and stayed where she was. Both girls knew that Rylan and Stef had a special bond, knew that Rylan was standing there for a reason and so they let her be. Rylan stayed at the window, staring out at the front yard, no once moving the whole afternoon and that worried Lena a lot, she had tried to get the little girl to come over and talk to her but Rylan had shook her head and stayed where she was. Lena knew she needed to call Stef and so she did.

" _Hey my love, sorry I havent had a chance to call its been hectic here. Im sorry."_ Stef said one she had answered the phone. Lena could hear how tired her wife was and it made her less mad. She was glad that nothing was seriously wrong with her wife.

"Hey Honey, you could have sent a text. You said you would be home around lunch time." Lena was talking in her normal voice, she was less mad but she couldn't really be mad at her wife it was her job after all. Lena looked at her little girl still standing at the window waiting for Stef to come home. There was know way she was going to tell Stef that Rylan was sad and waiting around her. She didn't need her wife to be feeling guilty while she was workng, it could be dangerous.

" _I know love im sorry, I finished my shift and then I got told to do a double. I want to be home with you and the kids."_ Lena was about to reply when a siren blared through the line on Stefs side. She knew Stef would have to go.

" _Im sorry love I really have to go, I will definitely be home for dinner."_ Stef said in a rushed voice.

"Ok by love you." Lena knew that her wife would be home at dinner time. Her captain wasn't that mean.

" _Love you"_ Lena heard Stef say before the line went dead. Lena sighed and tucked her phone in her pants. She looked up to see Rylan was no longer at the window, she frowned and went to look for her.

Lena didn't have to look much because she found the little girl sitting on Callies lap at the dining table. Both girls colouring in a colouring book. All the kids were around the dining table doing homework or something with paper.

"Alright lets get started on dinner shall we."

xxxxxxxxx

When Stef arrived home it was dinner time. The kids were serving themselves when Stef walked into the kitchen.

"Hey my babies, smells really good in here." Stef greeted going around to kiss each of the kids heads, she frowned when Rylan ducked her head out of the way from Stefs kiss. Usually the little girl loved Stefs kisses and would usally greet her a lot happier and tha worried both Lena and Stef. Lena knew she would have to tell Stef what Rylan did all day.

"Hey my love. " Stef greeted her wife giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Stef headed upstairs to put her gun away and when she disappeared Lena looked at Rylan. She sighed, the little girl had unshed tears in her eyes and she was picking at her food and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Stef came back down in her uniform but her belt was gone and her hair was out of its bun. She took a seat at her normal position in between Rylan and Lena, she picked her fork up and dug into the plate Lena had obviously served her.

"So how was your day?" Stef asked looking around the table.

"Umm, the band and I think we are ready to start performing in public now. We are just getting flyers and stuff done to get our name out there, you know." Stef smiled at Brandon.

"Wow finally, I thought we would have to wait till im old and grey before we heard your band play." Stef chuckled after her own sentence along with the kids minus Rylan which didn't go unnoticed by either of the moms.

"You are already old mom, the grey bit just hasn't come." Jesus said before shoving a forkful of dinner into his mouth. Stef looked at her son with a fake gasp and wide eyes and then looked at Lena before she did a fake sniffle and wiped a pretend tear away from her eyes.

"I am not old." Stef glared playfully at her kids, pointing her fork at them with raised eyebrows. The kids chuckled and Lena rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. She was amused.

"Dont worry mom, if you go grey there is hair dye." Mariana piped in causing a round of laughter to erupt around the table.

"What is it, gang up on mom night?" Stef raised her eyebrow and looked around at her kids, all smiling at their mom knowing she was playng with them.

"You're just and easy target mom." Brandon piped in letting her know what they were all thinking. All the kids nodding, well again except Rylan.

"Gee thanks." Stef sarcastically said scooping some food onto her fork and shoving it into her mouth, her eyes on the little girl next to her as the kids bantered between them.

Stef was becoming worried. The little girl hadn't said a thing, hadn't laughed, hadn't even looked at anyone and hadn't really eaten her food. Stef was really worried when she saw a tear fall from the little blondes eyes.

Stef exchanged a glance with Lena, knowing her wife had seen the tear. Lena mouthed out 'later' and Stef nodded, knowing dinner time wasn't the time to go into it.

All that ran through Stefs mind now was 'what had happened since she left home.'

 **A LITTLE BIT OF MAMA/RYLAN MOMENT**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	37. AN: 5 months has gone by

ANOTHER DEDICATION FOR MY BEST FRIEND.

RENEE 1993 – JUNE 2015

RENEE, I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT IM NOT THINKING OF YOU.

5 months ago I last saw your beautiful eyes.

5 months ago I last saw your beautiful smile

5 months ago I last heard your contagious and amazing laugh.

5 months ago you were taken from this earth way before your time.

5 months ago I said goodbye.

It feels like only yesterday we were laughing and talking and just mucking around. We would be acting like 3 year olds instead of 21 year olds and we didn't have a care in the world.

Time sure goes by fast but I will always have you in my heart and my mind.

YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND MY SISTER.

R.I.P. ANGEL


	38. CH 35 - Stefs realisation

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _You're just and easy target mom." Brandon piped in letting her know what they were all thinking. All the kids nodding, well again except Rylan._

" _Gee thanks." Stef sarcastically said scooping some food onto her fork and shoving it into her mouth, her eyes on the little girl next to her as the kids bantered between them._

 _Stef was becoming worried. The little girl hadn't said a thing, hadn't laughed, hadn't even looked at anyone and hadn't really eaten her food. Stef was really worried when she saw a tear fall from the little blondes eyes._

 _Stef exchanged a glance with Lena, knowing her wife had seen the tear. Lena mouthed out 'later' and Stef nodded, knowing dinner time wasn't the time to go into it._

 _All that ran through Stefs mind now was 'what had happened since she left home.'_

 **xxxxxxx**

"Alright, bath time little missy." Stef said to Rylan after gathering the plates and putting them neatly stacked on the bench next to the sink, to be washed.

The boys had gone upstairs first and were now in the living room playing video games while Callie and Mariana were still sitting at the dining table talking about Marianas dance code. Callie was all to happy to give advice.

"No." Rylan said giving Stef a glare, the glare not going unnoticed by the others in the room. Lena looked at Rylan confused just like everyone else was.

Normaly Rylan would love spending tme with her Mommy but her attitude and looks towards Stef made it seem that the lttle girl was not a fan of her mother.

"Why no?" Stef asked not letting the matter go. She was a little hurt that her baby didn' want anything to do with her right now and it was making her even sadder when she didn't even know what was going on or what she did to upset the blonde.

"Lets go bath." Callie spoke up. She could see an argument about to happen and so she wanted to end it before it even began. Rylan slid off the stool as Callie grabbed her hand and the two of them headed up the stairs with Mariana following. Leaving the moms alone in the kitchen looking stunned into silence at what had just played out.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Ok, so we put this mat on the floor and fill the bottom of the shower up?" Callie asked Rylan as Mariana was getting the little girls pyjamas ready. Rylan nodded. She was feeling sad because she wanted her mommy to bath her but she was still mad at her mommy, she broke her promise.

"Alright does that feel right?" Callie asked after placing the little girls toys on the bottom of the shower. Rylan put her hand in and then hopped in after feeling that it was ok. Callie grabbed the cloth and put some soap on it before she began to wash the little girls body as Rylan happily played with the toys.

Callie knew she had to get Rylan to talk. Knowing that it was just her and the little girl upstairs she spoke.

"Why are you not talking to mom for?" Rylan looked up from the boat she was playing with, to look at her sisters face. Wondering if she was mad or not. Rylan couldn't read her sisters face, or emotions so she didn't say a thing. She just returned to playing with the boat.

"Did she do something wrong?" Callie pushed, stopping the movement of the cloth on Rylans foot to see the little girl nod. She let out a sigh of relief but now she had to figure out what Stef had done wrong to make the little girl upset with her.

"Oh, want to tell me what she did wrong?" Rylan shook her head and played with the boat as Callie kept washing her legs and then behind her ears. Callie let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well how is she suppose to fix what she did wrong if she doesnt know what she did. Thats why you need to tell her." Rylan looked up at that sentence. Her movement with the boat ceased and she contemplated what Callie said.

"Im just mad." Rylan whispered looking to her lap. Callie nodded even though the little girl wasn't looking at her. Sometimes Callie forgo that the little girl had been through so much for being so young. Rylan had always been happy and to know that she was mad was a little strange.

"Oh Rylan, thats not good. You need to let it out and the only way to do that is to talk to mom." Callie tried to persuade the girl, hoping that it would work.

"I know...can I do it in the morning though? Im tired." Callie sighed, at least she got an answer. She would have liked to have been told what Stef did but she wasn't that lucky.

"Ok, in the morning you tell her, promise?" Rylan let a tear fall at the word 'promise.'

"Promise." Rylan whispered back, she wasn't going to break her promise, even though Stef did.

"Im going to get mama now, she needs to change your bandage." Callie stood from the floor and went off to go get Lena.

"ok." Rylan whispered to herself and wiped away the few tears that had spilt from her eyes. Rylan pulled the mat from the floor and let the water run down the drain before putting her toys back in the bucket after emptying them with water.

"Hey my baby, ready to hop out and get your bandage changed?" Lena said as she entered the kids bathroom, seeing the little girl standing there and waiting.

"Yep, then bed?" Rylan looked at her Mama with a pout causing Lena to chuckle. Sweeping the little girl into her towel, Lena exited the bathroom and went into the girls room and over to Rylans bed.

"Yes my sweet girl, then bed."

 **Xxxxxxx**

Lena tucked the blanket tighter around Rylan before bending and placing a kiss to the sleeping girls temple. She then reached up onto the top bunk and stroked Callies hair before moving over to kiss and tuck Mariana in more. Lena stood at the door to their room and gave the girls another once over before she closed the door behind her and heading to the boys room to do the same.

As Lena entered her room she shared with her wife, she could see Stef was deep in thought, staring out the window looking deep in thought.

Lena walked to her wife and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, placing a kiss on her cheek and resting her chin on her shoulder. Stef let out a breath and sighed as she relaxed into Lenas embrace. The long shift and the way her youngest had acted tonight was certainly taking its toll on the older blonde.

"Kids all asleep?" Stef spoke softly, still happy to be in the embrace of her wife.

"Rylan and Callie were tossing and turning but now all the kids are out like lights." Stef nodded and turned in Lenas arms so she could face her wife. Planting a soft kiss on Lenas lips, Stef then rested her forehead against her wifes lips. Lenas heart broke at the sight of a tear fall from her wifes left eye. Reaching up and kissing it away, Lena planted another kiss on Stef lips.

"Speak to me honey. Tell me what is going through that mind of yours?" Lena said as she walked them back towards the bed. Both had already changed into there pyjamas. Stef taking the hint moved onto her side of the bed while Lena moved onto her side and they both met in the middle.

Lena lay on her back with Stefs head on her chest and Stefs right leg flung over her hips.

"Rylan is upset with me and I honestly dont know what I have done to upset her." Lena knew that when the little girl was mad with Stef, Stef took it really hard. The two had a special bond from the moment Rylan had been rescued by Stef.

Lena rubbed Stefs back as Stef let out a shudder. Lena knew Stef was trying to keep her tears at bay and so far it wasn't working like she wanted it too.

"I don't know either honey. She didn't voice anything at all today..." Lena trailed off, realising something. Stef lifted her head up off of her wifes chest to look at Lenas face.

"What? What is it?" Stef asked as she searched her wifes face for any information.

"She stood at the window looking out for you all day and I could tell she was getting angry and sadder with each hour that passed." Stef frowned at the words, that didn't give her much information but it was a start. Lena brushed a piece of Stefs hair behind her ear as she continued to run her hand up and down Stefs back.

"So she sat at the window, wa...im an idiot. I need to apologise to her." Stefs frown turned into realisation, she understood why her little girl was angry with her. She went to slide out of the bed but was stopped as Lena kept her in place with the hand on her back.

"Shes asleep now honey, its going to have to wait till morning. Why do you need to apologise?" Lena watched her wifes face. She wondered why her wife had to apologise.

"I promised I would take her to the park. Have a mommy, mama and Rylan day with her. She was so excited and I forgot. I completely forgot. I feel so bad now, she has every right to be mad at me." Stef let the tears fall freely now. She really did feel like a horrible mother. Lena smiled a small smile of sadness at her wifes words.

"Honey listen, you have a lot on your mind. So you forgot, you can make it up to her. After all she is a mommys girl." She had to stop her wife from thinking horrible things about herself.

"I promised her. I never break my promises Lena." Lena looked at the sadness of her wifes eyes. The horror of breaking her promise to the little girl weighing heavily in her partners mind was what Lena could see when she looked at Stefs face and into her eyes.

"Its going to be alight honey...how about we go tomorrow. You wouldn't exactly be breaking your promise just changing the days?" Lena whispered out soothingly as she pulled Stef back down to rest her head on her chest. As soon as Stefs head was on Lenas chest, Stef let out a sigh as Lenas fingers massaged her scalp.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you, my love." Stef lifted her head and placed a kiss on her wifes lips before snuggling back down onto her wifes chest.

"You're welcome honey, goodnight. I love you." Lena whispered, still running her hands up and down her wifes back. She smiled a little when Stef yawned.

"Night, love you too." Stef replied as she snuggled closer to her wife and tightened her hold on her.

Lena smiled sadly. She could feel Stefs breathing starting to change as she drifted off. Her wife was definitely tired.

"I still feel bad though..." Stef whispered after a few minutes of silence. Lena had thought she had gone to sleep but obviously she hadn't.

"Go to sleep honey." Lena chuckled as she closed her eyes and held her wife tighter to her. Using the gesture to show love and support to her wife.

 **xxxxxxx**

Stef yawned and stretched in her bed. Opening her eyes when she met the cold sheets to her left where her wife slept. Blinking a bit to wake up more Stef rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 08:06 flashed on the alarm clock in bright red numbers. Stef frowned at the time.

There wasn't many times that she had slept past 6am because of her body clock. Stef had to admit she felt really good after sleeping in but she knew that she couldn't lay in bed anymore because her wife was downstairs with the 6 kids all by herself. Slipping herself out of the bed and onto her feet, Stef fixed her hair into a pony tail, brushed her teeth and then headed down the kitchen where she knew the kids would be.

"Morning my love, morning Rylan. Where are my other babies?" Stef said as she got to the kitchen to only see her wife and youngest child and no sound anywhere in the house that alerted her to the other kids presences. Stef kissed Lena on the lips and went to kiss Rylans temple but Rylan ducked her head and moved closer to Lena, not once did Rylan make eye contact or stop colouring.

"We let you sleep in a while. You needed sleep honey. The kids are all off out and about dong their own things. Just us Three so Rylan and I were doing colouring, hey baby girl?" Rylan nodded and leaned more into Lena, as Lena ran her hand through the little girls blonde hair.

"Have you two eaten?" Stef said as she looked from her wife to her daughter and then back to her wife. Lena nodded and kissed Rylans temple, giving Stef a sad smile.

"Yeah, we ate with the kids and now we are just colouring here." Lena explained as she picked up a pink pencil and continued to colour in the same spot she had been when Stef entered the room.

Stef watched her wife and daughter colour for a moment before making herself some toast and taking a seat across from Rylan at the table.

Rylan could see that Stef was watching her. She was trying very hard not to cave in and look up at her mom but she was still mad. If she didn't get up and leave soon she was going to cave.

"Hey Rylan, can you look at me please?" Stef asked after she had eaten a few mouth fulls of her breakfast. It was now or never, she couldn't go another hour of not getting her little girl cuddle time.

Rylan slowly rose her head and looked into her moms eyes. Stef could see the anger and the sadness in the little blondes, bright blue eyes and she felt a pang of hurt knowing that she had caused that. Taking a deep breath before releasing it, Stef got the courage to speak to her little girl.

She stood up and moved around the table so she could kneel infront of the little girl. Rylan turned in her chair so she was facing her mom. Stef placed her hands on the little girls knees, Rylan felt safe again knowing that her mom was there even though she was mad.

"Im so sorry about the park yesterday. I am so sorry for forgetting. I was busy and I know thats no excuse I should have called. So mama thought it would be a good idea if we go have a picnic at the park today. Is that alright with you?" Stef got out as she looked into her daughters eyes. Sadness and anger was replaced by happiness and love. Rylan smiled a small smile and nodded. She felt good now that her mommy had apologised. She really missed her mommy.

Lena smiled at the two infornt of her. The love that was shared between them making her heart beat faster. Her wife and daughter reconnecting was an amazing feeling.

"Can I give you an 'im sorry' hug, my baby girl?" Rylan nodded, a big smile plastered on her face and she flung her arms out ready to be engulfed by her mommy. Thats what Stef did. Stef stood and grabbed her little girl and brought her into her arms, tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she hugged her little girl. She hated it when her kids were mad at her and it was an amazing feeling to reconnect like this.

"Thankyou baby girl. I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" Stef whispered into the little girls ear as the two blondes continued to hug. Stef placed kisses all over the little girls temple and cheek as she waited on a reply.

"I know mommy. I forgive you and Im sorry for not talking to you. I really wanted you to bath me. I like when you bath me." Stef pulled Rylans face away from her neck so they could look each other in the eyes.

"You were mad, I understand. I love you." Stef smiled and kissed Rylans cheek after she had explained.

"I love you too mommy." Stef and Rylan both smiled and crushed each other in a big hug.

"Bath tonight?" Stef whispered.

"Yeah with bubbles." Rylan cheered making Stef and Lena chuckle. Lena stood up and moved into hug the two blondes.

"Mama sandwich." Stef called as Lena hugged the two of them. Rylan squealed and giggled. She felt at home again, she always felt at home with her moms and she really, really hated it when she was mad at her mom.

"Alright, lets finish colouring while mommy eats her breakfast." Rylan nodded and clung to her Mama before being placed back on her stool where her colouring was located.

"Mommy?" Rylan called just before Stef went to her seat. Stef turned around to look at her little girl.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can I have another cuddle?" Rylan smiled shyly making Stef chuckle.

"You don't have to ask baby girl." Stef said as she scooped Rylan up and brought her to her spot at the table so she could eat her breakfast.

Stef took her seat and sat Rylan on her lap. Stef looked across to Lena and saw the love shining through the brown eyes she loved.

"I love you." Lena said as she looked at her wife. Knowing that Stef and Rylan were no longer mad and ignoring each other made her extremely happy. Her family was back to the normal, well as normal as it could be.

Stef heard some crunching and when she looked down, Rylan held up a piece of Stefs toast with two Rylan sized bites in it.

"Hey thats mine baby girl. You already ate...alright fine ill share." Stef said before caving in seeing the little girl was smiling an no longer mad. How could she deny her baby girl anything when she smiled like that. Lena chuckled as she watched the interaction between her wife and youngest daughter, two peas in a pod those two.

"Why do I put up with you?" Stef said letting out a pretend sigh causing Rylan to giggle.

"Cause you love me mommy." Rylan said as she shrugged and took another bite from the piece of toast, smiling up at her mom as she did. Stef chuckled and shook her head.

"That I do...that I do."

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY SO FAR. I NEVER QUIT A STORY SO I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, JUST HANG WITH ME :)**

 **XOXOXO DARKHIPPIE**


	39. CH 36 - Long legs

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Stef heard some crunching and when she looked down, Rylan held up a piece of Stefs toast with two Rylan sized bites in it._

" _Hey thats mine baby girl. You already ate...alright fine ill share." Stef said before caving in seeing the little girl was smiling an no longer mad. How could she deny her baby girl anything when she smiled like that. Lena chuckled as she watched the interaction between her wife and youngest daughter, two peas in a pod those two._

" _Why do I put up with you?" Stef said letting out a pretend sigh causing Rylan to giggle._

" _Cause you love me mommy." Rylan said as she shrugged and took another bite from the piece of toast, smiling up at her mom as she did. Stef chuckled and shook her head._

" _That I do...that I do."_

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Alright, lets go find a nice shady spot yeah?" Rylan looked up at her Mama with a smile and nodded.

The three had finished breakfast, gotten dressed and had packed a picnic lunch to take to the park, which is where they were right now.

"I pick Pleeeeeeease?" Rylan gave her moms a puppy dog pout causing all three to laugh. Both moms nodded and Rylan cheered as she tucked her soccer ball under her arm and headed through the park with her moms close behind her.

"This one good Mama?" Rylan asked standing under a tree. On one side of the tree was a large open area and the other side had access to a playground.

"Its perfect sweetheart." Rylan beamed at her moms. Stef put the picnic basket and cooler down as Lena spread the blanket on the grass.

"Alright, Mom and I are going to sit her for a bit. Why don't you go play on the swings and then we will go play with the ball and then lunch ok?" Rylan nodded loving the idea and as soon as she nodded and got a smile from her mom, Rylan was bounding over to the play area where a bunch of other kids were.

"She seems a lot better. I guess the doctor appointment tomorrow will turn out positive. She really needs to go to school and become social." Lena rambled on as she scooted back to sit between Stefs legs so that her back was resting against Stefs chest.

Stef placed her chin on Lenas shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lenas waist as she looked at their youngest talking to some kids on the playground.

"Im glad shes not angry anymore. She does look quite better though, so I am praying that she can go to school on tuesday." Lena nodded.

"If all goes well tomorrow, you can bring her in and we can give her a tour and she can meet her teacher and her classmates." Stef nodded, that idea was a good one. She sealed the deal with a kiss to Lenas cheek.

"I like your thinking My love." Stef whispered, Lena just nodded and placed her hands on Stefs that were on her belly.

"Do you ever think how our life would be different if Frankie was still here?" Lena whispered after a few moments of silence.

Lena caught herself a few times during school time imagining Frankie as a toddler running around after Rylan and getting chased by the other kids. It hurt to think about it but she was glad that she hadn't forgot her baby.

"I do. It would be more crowded and we would be in over our heads but we would love the chaos all the same. I imagine her as a spitting image of you my love. Her beautiful curly hair and big brown eyes that Rylan would have taught her to use to her advantage." Stef rambled on, a smile on her face. Lena chuckled at Stefs last sentence. It would have been very true, Little miss Rylan was very good at wrapping people around her finger and she would have no doubt taught Frankie.

Just like her wife, Stef always thought about Frankie. At work, listening to Rylan laugh, watching the kids play. She was still apart of their life, just in their minds and hearts.

"I really miss her." Lena whispered as she let out a sigh and leant back into Stef more.

"I miss her too my love."

 **xxxxxxxx**

When Rylan ran back to the picnic blanket, her moms were laying down looking up at the sky, they looked relaxed and happy which made Rylan smile.

She was breathless as she took a seat on the blanket between her moms, she had been playing tag with the other kids and now she was panting, her face was red from her running and she was thirsty.

"Hey baby girl, are you having fun with those kids?" Lena asked as she sat up and got Rylan a bottle of water from the cooler they brought with them.

"Thanks mom,Yeah I am, there is a boy over there, his dad is firefighter. Isn't that cool?" Rylan explained with a smile on her face before opening her water and taking a few big gulps.

"Thirsty baby girl?" Stef smiled with an amused face as Rylan drank more then half of her water bottle. All that Rylan did was nod.

"Want to go kick the soccer ball?" Stef asked holding the soccer ball up. Rylan nodded eagerly and stood up.

"Mama, come play too." Rylan begged, giving her mama a pouting puppy dog face. Lena remembering the conversation earlier burst out laughing with Stef and nodded.

"Oh, alright. Ill come play with two of my favourite girls." Rylan cheered and stole the soccer ball from Stefs arms and bolted onto the clearing.

"Hey!" Stef yelled as she sprinted after the little girl who stole the ball out of her arms.

"Come get me mom." Rylan yelled as she ran with the ball to escape her mom. Lena chuckled as Rylan was lifted into the air, a squeal and laughter exiting her mouth as she was picked up by Stef.

"Mommy thats not fair. You have longer legs then I do." Rylan giggled out as Stef spun her around before setting her on her hip and heading over towards Lena in the middle of the clearing.

"Well you're younger and have more energy then me so it is fair." Lena chuckled at the bickering that her wife and youngest were doing. Stef really loved to rile up the kids and annoy them, it was really entertaining on some days like now.

"You have longer legs so its not fair." Both Lena and Stef chuckled at Rylans reasoning even though she had just said that as her argument before.

"Stef your not going to win and she is right though." Lena interrupted before Stef could say anything else.

"See mama agrees with me." Rylan said poking her tongue out at her mom as Stef placed her on the ground. Rylan looked up at her mom with a smirk and her hands on her hip. Stef rolled her eyes in a playful way and then let out a sigh.

"Ok, yes I have longer legs but..." Before Stef could finish her sentence Lena interrupted making Stef groan and Rylan giggle.

"Stef just admit defeat." Lena suggested with a smile on her face, she was highly amused.

"Fine...your it." Stef sighed before tapping Rylan on the head and bolting away from the little girl and her wife, laughing as she did so.

"Hey you cheated." Rylan called out as her mom ran away laughing. Stef got to the edge of the clearing and put her hands on her hips, smirking and laughing at her wife and daughter.

"Sooooooooo?" Lena said waiting for Rylan to go chase Stef.

"lets get her." Rylan all of a sudden said as she looked from her smirking mom across the clearing, then to her Mama next to her.

"Yeah, good idea." Lena smirked and both Rylan and Lena took off towards Stef.

The smile on Stefs face vanished as she watched her wife and daughter run towards her. She legged it, knowing that Lena was fast.

"Hey no fair two against one." Stef called from over her shoulder as she ran as fast as she could to get away from her wife and daughter. She wasn't lucky because Lena managed to catch up to her and jump on her back sending the two toppling onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Got you honey." Lena said through giggles just as Rylan flew into them. She sat on top of Stefs stomach and tickled her mom.

"I win I win." Rylan said bouncing and cheering. Stef chuckled, out of breath but she managed to get Rylan off of her and laying on the grass to tickle her.

"Mama, help me." Rylan giggled out through her panting. Stef stopped seeing her little girl going red in the face. Rolling onto her back next to Lena and Rylan, all three looked to the sky, all panting with smiles on their faces.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Listen to that tummy bear baby girl." Stef said from her spot on the grass laying next to Rylan. Lena had gone off towards the blanket about ten minutes ago to get lunch ready. Both blondes just happy to get their breaths back and relax on the grass.

"Its really hungry mommy." Rylan giggled as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I bet it is, I guess we need to feed it." Stef said as she sat up making Rylan do the same.

Everyday Stef looks into the face of her little girl and couldn't be happier that she was in their lives. She just loved looking at the little girl who is a spitting image of herself. If Stef and Lena could have a child naturally with both their DNA, Rylan would be what Lena and Stefs natural child would look like, if that were possible she would have a a few little Stef/lena look alikes running around. Stef chuckled at her thought.

"Yep we do. Do you have a tummy bear Mommy?" Rylan looked at her mom and then poked her in the stomach causing Rylan to chuckle when Stef playfully poke her back.

"Oh I really do, mine is probably bigger then yours." Stef smirked as she rubbed her tummy, she really was hungry.

"Nah mine is bigger." Rylan said just as her stomach made a large rumbling causing the two of them to burst out laughing.

"Ok, judging by the sound yours is making I guess yours is bigger then mine." Stef announced as she stood and helped Rylan to her feet. The little girl happy that she had won another playful argument.

"Told you, I am really really really hungry." Rylan explained rubbing her tummy with a smirk as another rumble came from her stomach.

"Well lets go sit with mama and eat." Stef suggested as the two headed towards the blanket where Lena was setting lunch up.

"Ok, im gonna beat you mommy." Rylan said over her shoulder as she bolted past her mom and over to the blanket. She laughed when her mom called back to her.

"Cheater."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rylan sat on the picnic blanket eating her peanut butter and jam sandwich. Stef and Lena eating their ham and salad sandwiches.

"Here baby girl." Lena handed Rylan her water bottle. Rylan thanked her and smiled before taking a long drink from her water. She hadn't realised she was so thirsty.

Rylan looked up when she heard some kids laughing really loudly. She smiled at them from her spot on the picnic blanket. Two boys and a little girl, probably brothers and sister were swinging on the swings. The two boys were running through the swings dodging the little girl as she swung back and forward. The boys would pretend to be hurt and she would crack up laughing.

Rylan took another bite of her sandwich as she scanned the park. Her eyes found a man and women and two little girls playing around with a ball. They were a family.

For so long Rylan had wished her mom and dad were still around to be just like that family. She wanted to go to the park like they were and have family dinners and do all the family things she never got to do when she was really little.

Rylan now had two women who she called moms but they weren't really her moms, not yet that is. She could be taken at any time because she wasn't adopted, although she knew Stef and Lena would do anything they could to keep her and she definitely knew that for certain.

As Rylan looked around the park she could see a mom and a dad with every kid. Rylan loved having two moms, she just wished she had a dad, just to see what it would have been like. She never really got to know her dad, well that she could remember. She remember him being there where she was really little and then with a blink he was gone, dead or alive she had no idea.

Rylan wiped away a tear as she continued to search the park, just looking at the happy families and glad to be in a happy family. She scanned the other side of the playground and smiled, she was just getting to look at the clearing when her head snapped back to the playground and her heart sped up.

"Mama hes here." Rylan whispered loud enough to Alert her moms that she was speaking but she was looking at the man, her eyes never leaving his form.

"What honey?" Lena asked looking at Rylan from the conversation she was having with Stef. Stef looked at her daughter aswell and they could both see her face was pale and both became worried.

"The man...the man that keeps looking at me...the man from the park last time." Rylan managed to get out as she continued to look at the man. Lena looked at Rylans line of sight and her heart sped up.

"STEF!" Lena almost shouted but kept her cool, but her hand was on Stefs thigh.

"Yeah I see him. Stay here with mama ok baby." Stef said as she stood from the blanket, getting ready to go after the man. He was the lead they needed to figure out who Rylan was.

"Don't do anything stupid Stef." Lena pleaded as she watched her wife get ready to go talk to him. Stef turned and looked at her wife and daughter.

"I wont, I just want to talk to him." Lena nodded, she could see it in her wifes eyes that she was telling the truth. Rylan continued to look at the man before looking at her mom.

"Be careful mommy." Rylan whispered. Stef smiled a sad smile as she knelt infront of Rylan.

"I will be right back. I promise." Stef whispered before placing a kiss to Rylans cheek and then one on Lenas as she stood and headed over.

As Stef made her way to the man that apparently killed her little girls biological mom, Stef started to become mad and angry. She knew she couldn't hurt this man but she really wanted to. If he really was the man that killed Rylans mom infront of her and threatened Rylan, Stef wanted to put him away so bad.

As Stef got closer to the man, he looked straight at her. He noticed who she was and he was not going to get caught. He knew she was a cop, he had been spying on/ watching Rylan for some time.

"Hey you, can I talk to you a moment?" Stef called as she was closer. The mans eyes went wide and he bolted. It was run or get caught and die. He knew what he needed to do and so he did it.

"Hey you...police stop." Stef called as she took off running after the man. The man dodged families waling together, people walking dogs and people on bikes. He was heading towards the road and Stef knew that once he got to the road she would lose him and she couldn't let that happen.

"Someone stop that man." Stef called out but no one did, they just looked at her like she was crazy. Stef let out an angered groan as she pushed herself to run faster.

"Police freeze." Stef called again, she was going on him but he was still a good twenty metres in front of her.

She stopped running when she lost sight of him on the road. A lot of people and cars were on the street and she could no longer see him. This is what she hated about many chases.

"Shit." Stef groaned as she scanned the crowded street. It was times like this, that she really hated the weekend.

"Im sorry Baby." Stef whispered to herself as she bent over and put her hands on her knees as she regained her breath. She wanted to catch this man so she could get answers for her little girl but that wasn't happening.

"I saw your face, ill find you, you son of a bitch." Stef whispered. She couldn't say it too loud as there were a lot of people around.

 **(THANKS TO THE GUEST REVIEWER FOR THE IDEA)**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"…..then mommy chased him but he ran off into a lot of people and so she couldn't catch him." Rylan finished the story of the incident at the park. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. The kids were all listening intently at Rylan story, Jesus and Brandon were a little mad that the man wouldn't leave their sister alone and wished they had been there to help their mom chase him.

"I have seen his face now baby girl. Its a start." Stef explained. She would look at mug shots and see if he comes up. Its a start but she was more determined then ever.

"Alright, Brandon, Callie, Mariana are on cleanup duty tonight, jesus take the trash out please." Lena said as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Rylan upstairs to the bathroom, Jude and Mama homework time." Stef said as she also placed her plate in the sink along with Rylans.

Rylan slid off the stool and headed up the stairs.

"Are you going to find him mom?" Brandon asks once Rylan had gone upstairs. He really wanted to make sure his littlest sister was safe and he couldn't think she was safe when she has a stalker.

"I will do anything and everything I can to make sure she is safe, you all don't need to worry." Stef reassured the kids who were all listening in.

"We will always be worrying, its part of being a big brother or sister." All the kids nodded, agreeing with Jude. Stef and Lena exchanged a smile as Stef headed up the stairs to go do bath time with Rylan.

 **Xxxxx**

Lena sat at the dining table with Jude, helping him with homework. Callie was washing the dishes, Mariana and Brandon were drying them and putting them away.

"I um...im just gonna..." Callie said as she dried her hands and went out to the backyard now that she had finished washing dishes. Lena watched her go with a frown. She looked to see Jude had only one question left and so with a kiss to his temple she stood.

"Im going to check on Callie, can you give us some privacy and not come out please?" Lena asked the kids.

"Ok mama." the three kids in the room said in some form before she headed outside and over to her eldest daughter. Callie was sitting on the deck stairing out into the yard. Lena could see by her shaking for that Callie was sobbing.

"Bug." Callie sniffled at the sound of her Mamas voice.

"Im sorry." Callie whispered, her voice thick from her crying. Lena moved over and sat right beside Callie and wraped and arm around her shoulders. Callie fell into her Mamas embrace and sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Lena asked, Callie hadn't done anything and so she was confused as to why her Eldest daughter was apologising.

"I dunno mama... Im just...Im just tired of everything. Im tired of being scared, im tired of worrying about my siblings being in danger. I just want our family to get a break and just focus on being a family. No more stalkers, no more trials, no more anything. I would give an arm and a leg to have a really boring year for once." Callie rambled, not once moving from her embrace with her mom.

It all made sense to Lena now. Her daughter was breaking down from all the emotions and she was stressing over things she didn't need to stress about. No matter how hard she tried, Callie would always be an adult, now matter how hard she tried Callie couldn't let go an be a kid like she needed to be. The system had ruined it for her and that made it all the more heartbreaking. She had a family, she was adopted and she still couldn't settle into being a kid.

"Without an arm ad a leg it wouldn't be boring, hard but not boring." Callie chuckled which made Lena smiled. She was glad Callie laughed.

"Mama im serious." Callie said with a hint of amusement in her tone, Lena still had a smile on her face.

"I know sweetheart. Everything will work out, our past and these trials will make us all stronger. These trials are what we all need to go through to put your pasts behind you. One day in the future you are going to look back and think ' hey I survived that and look at me now'. You are strong Callie, don't let anything like this push you down because afterall you are better then your past history. But as you know a day as an Adams-Foster will never be boring." Lena explained as Callie listened in carefully, every time Lena talked to her she always felt better, heck every time her mom or mama talked with her she felt better and she was glad that she became apart of this family.

"Oh I definitely know that but I can wish for it, can't I?" Callie whispered as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh you sure can wish for it but one day of boring and you would be begging to go back to crazy." Lena knew what Callie was getting at and she too had thought of it many times before.

"Oh that is so true." Callie said deciding that boring wasn't her thing, she wouldn't be able to cope an hour of non crazy life because she was use to the crazy life. Callie sat up to look in her mamas eyes.

"I think im going to be ok mama as long as I have my family." Lena placed a hand on Callies cheek and lent forward, placing a gentle kiss on Callis temple. Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around her mamas neck and let out a sigh of content. Lend hugged her back with the same amoutn of passion. No matter how many times she hugged her kids, each hug got better and better.

"You will always have us bug, you are out daughter, you are loved." Lena felt Callie smile into her neck at the sentence. Callie then sat back and face the yard again as Lena placed her hand around Callies shoulders again.

"What about rylan? Shes so much younger then I. I cant help think that shes not going to tak all of this well and soon shes going to explode with emotions because shes handling this really well for someone her age." Lena knew that what Callie was feeling was also to do with Rylan. The two had been through some of the same foster home and that connection was their strongest, that made them strong.

"She is just like you and Mom. She will be fine if she has all of us around her. When the time comes we will deal with it. We may even get her into therapy." Lena explained, she knew Rylan needed therapy, it was helping Callie and It could help Rylan.

"That would be good for her, she needs to open up. She is very strong and brave." Lena smiled. Callie was also strong a brave but she always thinks less of herself.

"That she is and so are you my bug." Callie blushed and snuggled into her mama more. Callie grabbed her mamas free hand and held it in her own.

"I love you mama." Callie whispered before she planted a kiss on Lenas cheek. Lena smiled and looked at Callies face.

"Love you too, my Callie- Q." As soon as Lena said this Callie burst out laughing Lena frowned but was amused as to why her daughter was laughing.

"What are you Dr Seuss now?" Callie chuckled out. Lena smiled wide as she realised what she had said.

"It just came out." Lena shrugged. Callie laughed again.

"Sure it did mama." Lena rolled her eyes, sometimes her kids really confused her.

"Mama, Mom is calling you upstairs." Both women turned to Brandon at the door Lena nodded at Brandon and he headed inside.

"I guess thats my cue." Lena said standing up after pressing a kiss to Callies temple.

"Thanks for the talk mama." Callie smiled up at her Mama and Lena gave her one back. Lena crouched down infron of Callie and tucked a strand of her hair behind the girls ear before speaking.

"You are welcome bug. Mom and I are always here if you need to talk. No matter what is on your mind we will listen." Lena smiled as Callie nodded.

"I know, thank you mama." Callie said before Lena stood from her crouching position and headed inside. Callie looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I miss you mom, thank you for guiding these women to me so that they could become my moms."

 **Hope you like it**

 **REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	40. CH 37 - Now?

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AS I SAID IM NOT GIVING UP ON THEIS STORY. IT WILL BE COMPLETED FULLY.**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Thanks for the talk mama." Callie smiled up at her Mama and Lena gave her one back. Lena crouched down infron of Callie and tucked a strand of her hair behind the girls ear before speaking._

" _You are welcome bug. Mom and I are always here if you need to talk. No matter what is on your mind we will listen." Lena smiled as Callie nodded._

" _I know, thank you mama." Callie said before Lena stood from her crouching position and headed inside. Callie looked up to the sky and smiled._

" _I miss you mom, thank you for guiding these women to me so that they could become my moms."_

 **xxxxxxx**

As Stef entered the bathroom she looked from the bath and then to the shower. Rylan had been getting use to sitting in water and now Stef had an idea.

"Rylan, wanna try the big bath tonight?" Stef asked as she knelt on the bathmat infront of the shower and turn to look at the little girl in the doorway who was currently pulling her shirt over her head. Once the shirt was off she shook her head and took one step back looking at her mom with wide eyes.

"Its just like the shower bath but it will be a bit deeper. I promise to be here the whole time." Stef looked at Rylan. She hoped the little girl would overcome her fear and get in the bath.

Stef continued to watch Rylan analyse in her head. She could see the little girls brow furrow as she looked from the bath then to the shower and back to the bath. She was definitely deep in thought.

"Promise?" Rylan whispered. Stef almost didn't even hear her. A smile graced her face as she held a hand out fro Rylan to come towards her.

"I promise." Stef smiled as she looked at Rylan. Rylan took Stefs hand so that the two of them were eye level next to the shower. Rylan looked to the floor as she grabbed a piece of Stef hair and played with it with her fingers as she thought. Stef waited patiently, this was a slow process that she was willing to go through, it was needed.

"Ok, ill try." Rylan finally whispered, making Stef smile and pull Rylan into a hug. Rylan giggled a little.

"Good girl, Just try thats all I ask." Rylan nodded, she would try. She didn't want to be afraid of things. Her moms took baths and so did her sisters, so they can't be that bad.

Rylan got out of the rest of her clothes as Stef filled the bath. She didn't make it too hot, nor too cold. Just warm and not so deep. She hoped Rylan would be ok with it and not freak out.

Without a word between the two, Rylan grabbed Stefs shoulder and slowly stepped into the bath. She stood in the bath for a moment and just looked at the water around her feet. It felt good and it didn't hurt like the last time she had a bath in a real bath.

"Is it alright baby girl?" Stef cautiously asked as Rylan slowly sat in the bath, her face was down so Stef couldn't tell what the girls emotions were. Stef was rewarded with a big smile as Rylan lifted her head to look at her mom.

"I like baths mommy. Its not like the last bath I had." A smile stuck on her face as she said this. Rylan stretched her legs out in the water and used her hands to pick up some of the bubbles and blow them at Stef.

"See nothing scary." Stef was over the moon as she placed the little girls toys in the water. Her little girl was finally in a bath and no longer had to sit on the bottom of a shower. It was a major accomplishment and she needed to tell Lena.

"LENA! Come check this out." Stef said after she had stood up and walked to the bathroom door to call down the stairs.

"Mama is going to be so happy." Stef said as she wiped away a single tear, a tear of complete happiness. Rylan was to busy with her bath toys to notice her mom was crying happy tears.

"Why?" Rylan asked, still not looking up from her toys.

"Because you overcame a major fear and I am proud of you and I know Mama will be too." Stef explained, leaning against the open bathroom door. Lena would be up in a moment.

"Hey what...YOU'RE IN THE BATH!" Lena entered the bathroom and spotted the little girl in the bath and she squealed , Rylan looked up from her toys and smiled a bright smile.

"I love baths mama." Rylan happily replied holding up her toys and bubbles to show her Mama. Lena walked over to the edge of the bath and knelt down so she could look at her daughter playing in the bath. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions.

"I see that." Lena smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind Rylans ear as she watched the little girl play with a rubber duck and a boat.

"Im so proud of you." Lena whispered, tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Rylan looked up and her smile faded at seeing her Mama crying.

"Mama don't cry." Rylan said as she knelt in the bath infront of her Mama and wiped the tears falling. Lena smiled and held Rylans hand against her cheek before turning her head and planting a kiss to the palm of the little girls hand.

"Im crying happy tears baby girl." Lena smiled as she ran a hand through Rylans hair. Rylan smiled and then sat back down.

"Oh ok." Was Rylans response, this had Lena and Stef chuckling as Rylan went back to playing with her toys.

Seeing that Rylan was occupied in the bath, Lena stood up and went over to her wife. Stef wrapped an arm around Lenas shoulders as they watched their daughter play in the bath. They would clean her with a cloth in a few minutes, right now they just wanted her to get a good experience with the bath.

"How did you get her to go in the bath?" Lena whispered, she was curious. Stef chuckled.

"I promised I would be here the whole time." Lena chuckled as well.

"A promise. I should have known."

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Rylan was laying in the bed as she watched her mom fold the washing. She had only just woken up and crawled sleepily into her moms bed because she knew that her brothers and sisters were at school and so was her Mama leaving just her and her mom home for now. Rylan was a little jealous of them but she knew in time she would be going to school.

"Do I have to go to the doctors mommy?" Rylan asked after a few quiet moments, she knew today was her doctrs appointment and she didn't want to go, she felt fine. Stef looked up from folding one of Marianas shirts, to gaze at her youngest daughter laying in the bed.

"Well yes...but guess what?" Stef said, she knew Rylan was against the doctors but the little blonde really needed it.

"What?" Rylan asked with a raised eyebrow, seeming interested at what her mom wants her to guess.

"If the doctor says your all clear, we can go to the school today and we can meet your teacher and some of your classmates and then you can go to school tomorrow." Stef said in a very happy voice, hopefully Rylan would think it was a good idea.

"Really?" Rylan gave her mom a large smile, she wasn't believing what she was hearing.

"Well, yeah...only if you go to the doctors though." Stef picked up another shirt and began to fold it as Rylan contemplated on what she wanted to do.

"Lets go to the doctors then." Stef burst out laughing as Rylan kicked off the covers and stood up on the bed ready to go get dressed. Stef grabbed Rylan by wrapping her arms around the little girls waist and making her lay on the bed so she could tickle her.

Rylan burst out into laugher as her mom slammed her onto the bed and began to tickle her.

"Mommy...Stop." Rylan giggled out but Stef wouldn't give up her tickle attack.

"Say mommy is the best and Ill stop." Rylan shook her head, she wasn't going to say it and Stef knew that she wasn't so she continued to tickle her.

"Say mommy is the best." Stef tried again. She continued to laugh as the little blonde was going red in the face from laughter.

"mom...mommy is...is the best." Rylan giggled out, finally giving up because her stomach was hurting from all the laughing. Stef stopped tickling the little girl and sat beside her on the bed.

"Aint it the truth." Rylan rolled her eyes up at her mom. Stef poked her tongue out at her daughter, Rylan copying.

"Lets go to the doctors now." Rylan panted as she got her breathing back to normal, still not moving from the bed. Stef chuckled and pushed some of Rylans hair out of her face.

"We cant go till after lunch Missy." Rylan let out a groan causing Stef to chuckle again, that earned her a glare from the little girl.

"But thats a looooooooooong time away." Rylan sighed out as she put her hands over her eyes. The innocence her daughter was displaying was highly amusing to Stef, she couldn't help but chuckle again for the hundredth time this morning.

"No its not sweetie, we can eat breakfast, get dressed watch a movie and then its doctors time." Stef said trying to make the time not seem forever to the little girl. Stef continued to stroke the little girls hair as Rylan thought about what her mom had said.

"Oh alright...can I have pancakes for breakfast mommy?" Rylan used her puppy dog eyes that usually worked on her Mommy but rarely worked on her Mama.

"Pancakes huh?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow. She found it really hard to say no to the puppy dog eyes, and right now she was finding it really hard. It was only pancakes, so she shrugged.

"I guess so." Rylan beamed and stood up on the bed, jumping around. Stef rolled her eyes but a smile was planted on her face.

"Yay yay yay yay yay." Rylan chanted as she jumped.

"Someones happy, who knew school could make a kid happy." Stef mumbled as she too stood up, she yanked Rylan off the bed and threw her over her shoulder and headed downstairs. The little girl laughing the entire was down the stairs.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Time flow by and before both blondes knew it, it was 12pm and Rylan was conked out on the sofa after playing outside for a bit. Stef had the common sense to dress Rylan before she fell asleep and so lifting the sleeping child into her arms, Stef made her way to the car. Rylan stirred once while she was buckled into the car, but she managed to drift back off as Stef reversed out the driveway and headed towards the doctors.

As she drove, Stef hoped and prayed that the little girl would be given the all clear to go back to school. The excitement the little blonde had shown about school would hopefully remain, she prayed that the little girl would be given the ok otherwise she would have a very cranky 7 year old on her hands.

Stef pulled up into the hospital parking bay and managed to get Rylan out without waking her. Hopefully they can get the exam over with then go have a late lunch with Lena. Speaking of Lena, Stef managed to pull her phone out and type a quick message to her wife as she walked into the hospital.

" _Hey my love. You ok with late lunch with us?"_ Was Stefs message to her wife. Stef smiled as she saw the familiar figure of Dr Jamie Gleeson at the reception desk when she walked in. As soon as Stef walked over Dr Gleeson turned and smiled.

"Someone fall alseep?" Dr Gleeson smiled as she ran a hand up and down Rylans back. Stef let out a sigh but smiled.

"Yeah, had too much fun playing outside this morning. Fell asleep on the sofa."

"Well you are my next patient so follow me." Dr Jamie said as she led Stef and Rylan through. The little girl stirring a bit as she switched her head from facing towards her moms neck, to look the other way. Stefs phone jingled in her pocket indicating a message, she knew it would be Lena and so she just waited till she got Rylan on the hospital bed before she answered.

"Mommy?" Rylan mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and raised her head to look around. Stef sa rylan on the bed so she could answer her phone and let Dr Gleeson examine Rylan.

"Hello Rylan, how was your nap?" Dr gleeson said as she sat on a rolling stool and rolled it so she could sit infront of Rylan.

"Hi Dr Jamie." Rylan said after she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Dr Gleeson smiled, Rylan is such a cute kid.

"Is it alright if I take your top off so we can check your injury?" Dr Gleeson said as she slipped on some gloves and Rylan just nodded. Stef helped Rylan remove her top so that the Doctor could get to the wound.

"Looks like you guys did an amazing job at cleaning it and the dissolvable stitches did the trick." Stef smiled. She was thinking the best news right now but she was still praying.

"School now?" Rylan looked at Dr Jamie hopefully then to her mom and back again.

"Well Rylan from the looks of this I think you can but I need to take you to get a scan to check your chest. Is that alright?" Rylan shrugged. She just wanted to go get this over with so she could go to school.

"Ok, we will go get the scan done and then we will go from there. Are you ok to wait here Mom?" Dr Gleeson said to Rylan then looked at Stef. Stef nodded.

"Thats fine." Stef said as she helped put Rylans top back on her and then Rylan and Dr Gleeson left the room for the scan.

Stef was now able to check her messages. She had one from Mike and one from Lena. She looked at the one from Lena first.

" _Hey honey. Late lunch sounds really good. Im swamped with paperwork."_ Lena had replied.

" _Ok, cant wait. Love you."_ Stef sent back and so while she waited for Lena to reply she checked the message from Mike.

" _Hey Stef, Brandon still ok to come over tonight for dinner?"_ Stef rolled her eyes and replied. Sometimes Mike still thought that Brandon was a child and couldn't think for himself. Brandon had his own phone and Mike had his number. 'MEN, no wonder im gay.' Stef thought shaking her head.

" _Yes Mike, its fine by me. Message him and see if he still wants to go."_ Halfway through that message she got one from Lena.

" _Love you too."_ Stef smiled at the love you message. No mater how many times Lena said she loves her, it always made Stef feel gooey inside. Stef sat down on the seat in the room and grabbed one of the magazines to read while she waited.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy I can go to school." Rylan said as she flew into the room and onto Stefs lap. Stef let out an oooph sound as she caught her. Dr Jamie enetering just behind Rylan.

"She can go to school. The scan wasn't really concerning. She has a little bit of fluid but thats alright, its nothing to be concerned about. So shes free to go." Dr Gleeson informed as Stef stood up, Rylan on her hip.

"Thankyou. Thats great news. Rylan...say by to Dr Jamie?" Stef smiled looking at her daughter. Thanking god that she was ok.

"Bye Dr Jamie, thank you for making me all better." Rylan smiled out. Stef and Dr Jamie chuckled.

"Awww your welcome sweetie. Im glad your better now. Go have fun with your mommy." Dr Jamie said as smiled at Rylan. Sticking her hand in her pocket, Dr Jamie brought out an orange lollipop and showed Rylan.

"Please Mommy?" Rylan gave her a pouty face ans Stef rolled her eyes, while Dr Jamie chuckled.

"Oh alright. But eat it after we have had lunch with Mama." Stef said as Rylan thanked Dr Jamie and grabbed the lollipop.

"Alright, off you go. I don't want to see you in here for a long time." Stef grinned and nodded. She liked Dr Jamie but she didn't want to be in the hospital in the near future.

The two of them headed out of Dr Jamies office and down the hallway towards the carpark. Rylan was placed on the floor to walk but she held her Moms hand and skipped beside her, she was no longer sleepy. More excited by the minute.

"We are having lunch with Mama?" Rylan asked with a big smile and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yep, we are going to school to have lunch with Mama in her office and then you get to go meet your teacher and get a tour of the school." Rylan cheered and jumped up and down as they walked. Stef laughed, she was glad her daughter was ok.

"Mama can we have nuggets for lunch?" Rylan asked as they walked towards the car.

"Yes but as long as you eat some green beans and corn with it." Rylan nodded. That was a good compromise.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Principal Adams foster, your wife and daughter are here." Stef said as she knocked on the door and put on a funny accent making Rylan giggle. Lena looked up from her paperwork with a grin as she shook her head in amusement.

"Hi Mama." Rylan said as she headed around her Mamas desk, where Lena pulled her into her lap and gave her a big cuddle.

"Hi my baby. How was your morning?" Lena asked Rylan as Stef closed the door to the office and walked over to Lena, pecked her cheek and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk while Rylan began to explain her morning.

"Wow, thats exciting. Seems like a great morning." Lena smiled and Rylan grinned.

"Alright whos hungry?" Stef said placing the bag of food on the desk and sorting it out.

"Me..me...me...me." Rylan bounced in her Mamas lap.

"Ok hold your horses sweets." Stef said as she sorted the food out for the three of them.

"I don't have horses mommy. You're silly." Rylan shook her head with a smile on her face as her mom got the food ready.

"Oh my bad, sorry baby girl." Lena and Stef made eye contact and both chuckled in amusement.

"Chicken Caesar salad for my love, nuggets and veggies for my baby and Chicken BLT for myself." Stef said placing the food in front of each of them. Rylan got off of her Mamas lap and took a seat next to her Mom, where her food was.

"Thanks mommy." Rylan said before she dug in, dipping a nugget in some sauce and eating it.

"Water or lemonade my love?" Stef asked as she placed a pop top juice in front of Rylan.

"Water is fine thanks honey." Stef nodded placing water in front of Lena and lemonade in front of herself.

"Alright, eat up then its tour time."

 **xxxxxx**

"...and this is your classroom." Lena said as she stopped infront of a door that read 'Mrs Robbins Grade 2' on it. Rylan held tightly too Stefs hand as she looked at the door.

Now that she was here at school, she wasn't feeling so excited. Stef could feel the shift of mood and so she lifted Rylan into her arms.

"Rylan are you ok baby?" Rylan looked at her hands as both of her moms waited for an answer.

"What if they don't like me? What If they are really mean?" Rylan whispered as she continued to look at her hands. Lena and Stef shared a look before Lena put a finger under Rylans chin to get the little blonde to look at her, Rylan slowly lifted her head and looked into her Mamas brown eyes.

"You will make friends sweetie. If they are mean, you tell your teacher ok baby. If you feel like you need to talk, get your teacher to message me and Ill come talk to you baby. There is no need to be afraid." Lena encouraged.

"Mama is right baby, you will be knew and kids like new. It will take time but you will find a friend." Rylan nodded slowly. Her moms were always right, so she couldn't not trust their words.

"Ok, ill try moms."Rylan smiled at her moms, both women placing kisses on Rylans cheeks before Stef placed her on the floor as Lena knocked on the door.

Mrs Amy Robbins the second grade teacher opened the door, smiled and greeted Lena before smiling at Rylan and Stef.

Just one glance had Rylan sort of drawn to her new teacher. Mrs Robbins had light brown hair and green eyes, she also looked very friends and Rylan loved that. She could see herself liking school if this was her teacher, she just wasn't too sure of the other kids.

"You must be Rylan. Im Mrs Robbins, would you like to come in and meet some of the kids?" Mrs Robbins said as she crouched to Rylans level. Rylan liked that, she didn't look intimidating right now so Rylan slowly nodded.

"Well ok." Mrs Robbins stood up and made room for the three of them to enter the room, Rylan clung to her Moms arm tight as she serveyed the room she just entered. The kids all looked at Rylan and Rylan didn't like all the attention but she didn't want to look like a cry baby, so she stood tall next to Stef and held her hand.

"Ok Class can you say Hello to principal Adams foster."

"Hello principal Adams foster." The class said in a sing song voice.

"Hello everyone. Are you enjoying your day?" most of the kids said yes while some just remained quiet like normal.

"Alrght now class we have a new student starting tomorrow. She just came today so she could meet you all. Would you welcome Rylan Foster to our class." Mrs Robbins explained as she placed a hand on Rylans shoulder and smiled to the class.

"Hello Rylan." The kids said in a sing song voice. Rylan smiled a little but didn't let go of her hold on her mom. Lena smiled over at her daughter.

"Hi." Rylan spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now, she will be starting tomorrow so I would like you all to make her feel welcome, alright now why don't you all go grab the book we are reading and sit at your desks please." Mrs Robbins explained to her class before she turned to Lena, Stef and Rylan. Both moms looked at the teacher while Rylan was looking at the kids.

Rylan couldn't help but frown at a few of the kids. Some were pointing and whispering and seemed rather mean. Rylan made a quick mental note to stay away from them. She however could see a few kids that looked rather nice that she would probably make friends with. All in good time.

"Well, we are looking forward to spending the day with you Rylan. We will see you tomorrow?" Rylan looked up with a small smile and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Mrs Robbins smiled, she loved Polite children and Rylan was no exception.

"You can call me Mrs Robbins or Mrs R, whatever you feel like sweetheart." Rylan nodded and smiled before following her moms out of the room.

"So what do you think of your teacher and classmates so far?" Stef asked as the three walked down the hallway to Lenas officer where all their stuff was.

"Im still processing it Mommy. I wont know till tomorrow." Both Lena and Stef chuckled at the sentence, it amazed them most times when Rylan would speak like she was a mature adult instead of the 7 year old she was.

"Ok sweets, tommorow will help you decide." Stef said shaking her head as they entered Lenas office.

"Your kid." Lena whispered and Stef whispered at the same time before bursting out laughing.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT ONE?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE RYLANS FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL, LETS SEE HOW SHE WILL COPE.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	41. CH 38 - Friends

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED THE STORY AND ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIST.**_

 _ **IVE READ THE GUEST REVIEWS FROM THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND HAVE TAKEN THEM INTO CONSIDERATION.**_

 _ **I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS THAT GIVE ME POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND FEEDBACK THAT SHOWS ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL TOO BITS FOR THE HELPFULNESS.**_

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**_

 _ **Previously:**_

" _So what do you think of your teacher and classmates so far?" Stef asked as the three walked down the hallway to Lenas officer where all their stuff was._

" _Im still processing it Mommy. I wont know till tomorrow." Both Lena and Stef chuckled at the sentence, it amazed them most times when Rylan would speak like she was a mature adult instead of the 7 year old she was._

" _Ok sweets, tommorow will help you decide." Stef said shaking her head as they entered Lenas office._

" _Your kid." Lena whispered and Stef whispered at the same time before bursting out laughing._

 **xxxxxxx**

"Morning sweetie." Lena greeted as Rylan came down the stairs and sat at the table while Lena and Stef got breakfast ready.

"Whats the matter baby girl?" Stef could see that there was something bothering her little girl. Rylan didn't seem at all excited like the moms thought she would be.

"Nothing." Rylan whispered as she looked at the table top, keeping her eyes away from her moms. She knew as soon as she looked into one of her moms faces she would be done for, she found it really really hard to not talk to her moms about problems.

"Baby girl, you know you can talk to me about anything. I know its school today but I thought you were excited to go?" Stef says as she takes a seat next to Rylan and pulls the little girl onto her lap, so she is seated sideways on Stefs lap. Rylan sighed and finally looked into her moms eyes.

"I am excited...I ….Just...What if I don't make a friend today mom?" Rylan finally got out. Lena sighed from the stove and Stef placed a kiss on Rylans temple.

"You will be fine sweetheart. They have to get to know you first. I am pretty sure you will make a friend. How can anyone not want to be friends with you?" Rylan shrugged at her moms question.

"Everyone that meets you, they love you. I mean, I loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you." Rylan looked up sharply to her moms face.

"You did?" Rylan said looking very surprised. Stef nodded.

"I did. I took one look at your amazing blue eyes and I was hooked. I fell madly in love with you from that first moment under the table.

"I remember that...thanks for saving me that day mommy."

"It was my pleasure, and thank you for coming into my life and for trusting me at that moment." Stef could remember that moment forever. She could remember each day her kids came into her life. Brandons birth, Mariana and Jesus in the police station, Callie at the dinner table, Jude in the other foster home covering his ears and Miss Rylan shaking in a corner. Each moment is significant because that was the moment the kids stole her heart.

"Im thankful that I have all my kids and my wife safe." Lena piped in as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table and kissed each of the blondes heads as she went to grab the bowl of fruit.

" I swear, put food on the table and all the troops show up." Lena says as Mariana, Callie, Jude, Brandon and Jesus all came into the kitchen taking a seat as Lena placed the milk on the table.

"I was here before you put food on the table Mama." Rylan smiles and Lena rolls her eyes before taking a seat next to Stef who still has Rylan on her lap.

"Ok your my exception then Baby." Lena kisses Rylans temple before helping herself up some fruit and then dishing Stef up some food.

"Nah, I like food." Rylan grinned as she grabbed a pancake from the plate and shoved it in her mouth.

"We live with animals." Lena groaned as Jesus did the same to a pancake.

"Bu yof luf uf a away." Rylan spoke with a mouth full of food making Lena screw her face. Stef had to hide her chuckle but was failing miserably, which earned her a glare from her wife.

"Dont talk with your mouth full...and yes I do." lena chuckled as she put some yoghurt on her fruit. Life with her family was never boring.

Xxxxxxx

Rylan watched her sisters and brothers exit the Cars. Her mom and Mama were dropping her off to her class because she wanted them both there with her. Lena got out of the car and then let the little blonde out of her seat just as Stef, in her cop uniform, walked over to them.

Rylan stood next to her Mama and Mom with her backpack on. Rylan was in awe at all the children walking into school. There were a lot of them. She suddenly wasn't liking it and so she turned around and raised her arms towards her Mom, hoping she would pick her up. Stef sighed and gave a look to Lena before scooping the little blonde up.

Once the three of them got to the classroom Stef set Rylan down on the floor and crouched down to her level.

"I know its scary with all these new people and kids but you will be ok. Mama will be here so if you need her at all, then you have your teacher get her ok. Every kid once was like you, they were afraid. It just takes time ok?" Stef explained.

"Promise?" Rylan whispered, looking into her Moms eyes.

"I promise baby girl. Now give me a big hug and kiss." Stef said with a smile. Immediately Rylan launched into her moms arms and landed a big kiss on her moms lips. Stef smiled and held on tight to her daughter. Time had flown so fast, she loved the one on one time she had and now that was finished and her baby was going to school, she felt a bit sad.

"Ok be good, have fun." Lena said once Rylan released from Stefs embrace. Lena pulled her little girl into her arms and then kissed Rylans cheek, both moms looked on as Rylan took off to her classroom.

Lena and Stef watched as their youngest went off to her classroom. Both moms couldn't help let a tear fall from their eyes. Their baby was growing up.

"Mrs Adams – foster?" Lena and Stef turned from their position to see two middle aged women with their young daughter. One red headed women and a dark brunette women with a dark brunette daughter. Lena knew who these people were, the Warrens were here to sign paperwork because there daughter was starting her first day here today.

"Yes." Both Stef and Lena said making the two women look at them confused.

"Oh um Principal Adams – foster." The brunette woman asked looking at Lena. It was obvious that the caramel skinned woman was the principal since the blonde was in a cop uniform.

The school was very popular and there was many children coming and going but mainly coming as it was a well organised and friendly school. Lena was proud to run it the way she did and so was the school board.

"Ill see you at home." Stef said as she placed a kiss on Lenas cheek and headed off towards her car while Lena smiled and waved at her before turning to the Parents of her new student.

"Yes thats me. You must be the Warrens, right this way." And it was back to business for the mommy- wife-work-business woman. With one more look towards Rylans classroom, Lena led the Warrens towards her office.

"You can call me Camilla and this is my wife Mary-anne. Was that your daughter and wife? They look so much alike." The red headed women asked as the four of them walked.

"Ah, yes. My youngest and My wife. Matilda your only child?" Lena beamed. She really loved her kids.

"Yes, shes our pride and Joy." Lena smiled at Matilda who was more interested in looking around rather then talking to the adults.

"How many children do you and your wife have? If you don't mind me asking." Lena wasn't ashamed of her life and so she always gave the answers if appropriate. They would come out eventually.

"We have 6, they are also my pride and joy." The two women looked at Lena with surprise.

"Sorry if this is over stepping it, but you and your wife look amazing for having 6 children." Mary-anne Warren asked giving Lena a glance over as they entered Lenas office and sat down in the chairs.

"Honey, that was over stepping. You and your wife must be very happy with a large family. Your daughter is beautiful, her looks are obviously from your wife." Lena smiled.

"Actually no .Our eldest son is from my partners previous marriage. We adopted four and our youngest who you saw today is in the process of being adopted."

"Thats really amazing. They look so much alike. I don't know how you and your wife do it. We can barely manage with Matilda and our work life let alone have five others."

"We manage, its tough at times but I wouldn't change anything for the world...Well Matilda, with your age you will be in the 10th grade (Sophomore). Our teachers are here to help and they are more then willing to help you catch up so you're not left behind. " Lena explained just before a knock on the door interrupted.

"Come in." Lena called out, all three Warrens looked to the door.

"Mama." Mariana peeked her head in. She hadn't realised her Mama was in a meeting and she felt a little embarrassed for interrupting but her Mama had said come in.

"Am I interrupting?" Mariana entered and stood next to the desk awkwardly.

"Actually no its perfect sweetie. You are probably just the person I need." Mariana smiled. She only came to get her headache medication from her Mama but if her mama needed help then she would wait.

"Ok hi Im Mariana." Mariana greeted giving the Warrens a wave.

"So Mariana, these are the Warrens. Matilda is starting here today and since you are the same grade and you both have a few classes together I thought you would help her. Show her around, meet new people, that sort of thing." Lena explained to her daughter. Mariana nodding to show her understanding.

"Hello nice to meet you and it won't be a problem. Happy to help." Mariana smiled at the Warrens. Matilda smiled back. She seemed like a shy kid, Mariana was a good pick.

"So your Lenas daughter?" Camilla asked. Mariana nodded Carefully, not knowing if it was alright to give that information to parents, but seeing her Mama smile made her feel relieved.

"Yeah, im the fourth child. My twin Jesus is a minute older other wise I would be the third child." Lena chuckled along with the Warrens and Mariana smiled.

"Alright sweetie you better get going." Lena said.

"Nice to meet you too Mariana." Matilda smiled at Mariana before standing up.

"Well we better get going if we want to get to the next class after I show you around a bit." Mariana suggested. Matilda nodded and said goodbye to her moms.

"Can I get my medication before I go?" Mariana asked. Lena nodded and got her purse from inside the desk and pulled out Marianas medication and gave her one tablet. She said goodbye an then she let Matilda out of the office. All three adults saying goodbye to the girls as they left.

"She sick?" Mary-ann Warren asked.

"No severe migraines. She will feel one coming and so takes a tablet to stop its severity before it actually hits.

"Oh, poor thing." Lena nodded. She feels like shes telling these women all about her life, it felt really weird for her.

"Now lets sign this paperwork. Its just the standard rules and fees, the simple stuff really." All three women laughed.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Hello Rylan. Pleased to see you again. Are you excited for the first day with us?" Mrs Robbins noticed Rylan walk in the door to her classroom. Most of the kids were still coming and so she had approached Rylan to make sure she was going alright and to point out her coat and bag hook.

"A little." Rylan whispered as Mrs Robbins took Rylan over to her hook. It had her name on it so it would be easy to find but also it had a picture of a tiger. It looked like everyone's hook had their name on it and a different animial. 'Maybe some kids couldn't read?' Rylan thought.

"Ok, now here is your desk. You will be next to Hannah. Shes not here yet." Rylan nodded and took a seat at her desk, it too had her name on it. Mrs Robbins knew all about Rylan, she was a very smart but shy kid. She could see great potential in Rylan.

Slowly the kids filed in, not really surprised to see Rylan their but she still was new so a couple of the kids stared as they took their seats. The bell rang and now Rylan knew her first day of school had officially began. Rylan could tell she was the smallest child in her class. She had always been the smallest and now it made it real.

Rylan hoped she would like school like her brothers and sisters did, also she hoped her mom was right about making friends. As her mom said, only time would tell.

"Alright children. As you can see Rylan is back for her first day so don't forget to make her welcome...Rylan would you like to stand up and say something about yourself to the class?" Rylan looked to the teacher and then around at the students before slowly standing.

"Hi...im Rylan. I like colouring, reading and sports." Rylan really didn't know what to say so she just said that. Mrs Robbins smiled as Rylan sat down.

"Ok now lets start the day off with some craft. How does that sound?" Mrs Robbins spoke and the kids cheered. Rylan had a small smile on her face at the mention of craft. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad.

"Hi Im hannah." The girl next to Rylan spoke and Rylan turned her head to look at the girl. She was a brunette like Callie and her eyes were the same as her own. Hannah was taller then Rylan and she didn't seem like a girly girl and Rylan liked that. She remembered this girl from yesterday. She looked nice yesterday and she looked nice today, maybe she could be friends with Hannah.

"Hello." Rylan smiled getting a smile in return from Hannah.

"Want to be my partner in craft?" Rylan nodded and the two of them got up from their seats and went to get some craft things together. Mrs Robbins watched the two and she couldn't help but smile. She knew sticking Hannah and Rylan together would be a good match and she was proven right.

Rylan and Hannah got some of their craft things and took it back to their desk. A smile on Rylans face was priceless. Her mom was right, she would make friends. Hopefully Hannah would be her friend.

"Do you want to sit with me at break time?" Rylan looked up from colouring and nodded with a smile. There craft project was to create a family portrait using any craft materials they wanted. That was easy enough.

"Yes please." Rylan replied, a smile still on her face and now Hannah had a smile on her face.

"Ok does this mean you will be my friend now?" Rylan nodded. She was excited, someone wanted to be her friend.

"Yeah, I would like to be your friend." Hannah smiled and went back to glueing feathers on her paper before she looked over to Christopher.

"Good, you can sit with Christopher and Me at break time." Hannah added as an after thought. She couldn't forget Christopher.

"Who's Christopher?" Rylan asked with a frown. Hannah looked over and pointed at Christopher.

"Him." Rylan looked over to see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked fun and nice. Maybe he could be her friend to, then she would have two friends.

"Is he nice? Rylan asked still looking at Christopher. Christopher spotted Hannah and Rylan looking at him so he waved and they waved back.

"Yeah, he is really nice. He isn't mean like most kids." Rylan nodded and smiled as she went back to their craft.

"Ok." Rylan nodded as she went back to colouring.

"Ok kids lets pack our craft up." Mrs Robbins called after a few minutes more. She knew that most of the kids had finished and now they needed to move on to maths.

Rylan got up to put her craft stuff away with Hannah and on her way back to her chair she tripped.

Rylan wasn't sure but she swears she saw a girl stick her foot out to trip her. She couldn't really tell right now because her knee was hurting and when Mrs Robbins came over to see if she was ok, Rylan kept her from seeing her leg.

"I want my mom to do it." Rylan said. She whispered it, she didn't want to sound like a baby but her leg really hurt. She wouldn't cry in front of her classmates.

"Your mom is busy, can I have a look at it?" Rylan shook her head and moved away more. She didn't trust Mrs Robbins yet, she didn't know if she would hurt her more and so she only wanted her mama to do it. She was aware of the other kids trying to look at her but she was ignoring them. She wanted her Mama. She missed her Moms, she missed spending the days with Stef.

"Ok, lets go." Mrs Robbins said as she helped Rylan up and then got the teachers aid to watch the other kids while she took Rylan to the principals office.

 **xxxxxx**

"….also no revealing clothes. Lately it seems that no matter how many times I send students home for dressing inappropriately, they still come back to school in something more inappropriate." Lena explained as they went through the rules. The entry package had contained the rules but Lena always went through them with the parents at the greeting because no many parents actually read them.

"That wont be a problem. Matilda is really shy and reserved. She doesn't like she show a lot of skin as you could see from before. We will follow the rules and so will Matilda." Camilla Warren explained and Lena felt relieved. That was one thing she loved to hear from parents.

"Thankyou, that is all I ask for...Ok now thats sorted we can star..." Lena sighed as another knock on the door sounded.

"You're very busy today." Mary-ann Warren smiled as she said this. Lena nodded.

"I seem to be. Every time I have a meeting, everyone wants me." All three women laughed as Lena called out to the door for whoever to come in.

"Sorry to bother you, Rylan scraped her knee on the carpet and won't let anyone console her apart from you." Lena sighed as she listened to Mrs Robbins explain. Lena nodded.

"Ok send her in." Lena said before looking at the Warrens.

"Im sorry about this." Lena apologised.

"Its fine, you're a busy lady. We aren't in a hurry." Lena smiled. That was nice, she really liked this couple. They seemed so down to earth and very easy to get along with.

Lena heard a sniffle and she looked to the door to see Rylan walk in and head straight over to her. Lena lifted the little blonde onto her lap.

"Hey baby, I hear you hurt yourself?" Rylan nodded, she was aware of the other women in the room.

"I fell over and hurt my knee, I didn't cry. Im big and brave like mommy says I am." Rylan spoke softly. Lena could tell Rylan wanted to cry but she didn't. Her little girl wanted to feel brave in front of her new peers and Lena could understand that.

"Why didn't you let Mrs Robbins take care of your knee?" Rylan shrugged before speaking.

"i don't know her long enough. I missed you and you make it all better with your magic kisses." Lena chuckled and so did the Warren women. Lena could understand why Rylan hadn't let Mrs Robbins check her leg out, most Foster kids were the same, they needed to have trust gained before anything like that could happen.

"I missed you too. How about I check your leg, kiss it better and then you go back to class?" Rylan nodded.

"Alright lets take a look." Lena looked down at Rylans knee. She had a nasty carpet burn but it wasn't that bad. Lena grabbed her first aid kit from her draw and got some soothing cream and rubbed it into Rylans knee before kissing it.

"Better?" Lena asked. Rylan nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Mama." Lena smiled and stood up, she held Rylans hand and opened the door to her office and headed over to the receptionist.

"Can you please take Rylan back to Mrs Robbins Second grade class please?" Lena asked her receptionist.

"No problems Principal Adams-Foster." The receptionist stood up from her desk and came around to the front. Lena placed a kiss on Rylans cheek and watched as her youngest disappeared off to her classroom for the second time that morning.

Lena headed back into her office. Hopefully she could have this meeting finished in no time and no more interruptions. She really needed a coffee now but that would have to wait till after the meeting.

"Alright, Im sorry. Hopefully there will be no more interruptions and we can complete this meeting soon." Lena apologised taking a seat at her desk and picking up the papers she had in her hand previously.

"Its alright...I miss those innocent times. Makes me think of having another but were just not ready." Both Warrens nodded after Camilla Warren spoke.

"Alright now where were we...ah yes...we can now look at fees and the best way to pay them over the year."

 **RYLANS FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL.**

 **HMMM, CAN SHE GET OVER HER SEPARATION ISSUES?**

 **READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	42. CH 39 - Getting to know you

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Can you please take Rylan back to Mrs Robbins Second grade class please?" Lena asked her receptionist._

" _No problems Principal Adams-Foster." The receptionist stood up from her desk and came around to the front. Lena placed a kiss on Rylans cheek and watched as her youngest disappeared off to her classroom for the second time that morning._

 _Lena headed back into her office. Hopefully she could have this meeting finished in no time and no more interruptions. She really needed a coffee now but that would have to wait till after the meeting._

" _Alright, Im sorry. Hopefully there will be no more interruptions and we can complete this meeting soon." Lena apologised taking a seat at her desk and picking up the papers she had in her hand previously._

" _Its alright...I miss those innocent times. Makes me think of having another but were just not ready." Both Warrens nodded after Camilla Warren spoke._

" _Alright now where were we...ah yes...we can now look at fees and the best way to pay them over the year."_

 **xxxxxxx**

"Alright math books away and then you can go off to morning break." Mr Robbins explained as everyone folowed her instructions.

"Lets go, you can meet Christopher." Hannah said pulling Rylan out the door after they had grabbed their snacks and went to the eating area where Christopher and Hannah always met.

"Chris, look we have a new friend." Hannah said as the two of them sat down infront of Christopher. Christopher smiled and waved. His green eyes darting from hannah and then to Rylan and then back again.

"Cool. Im christopher but call me Chris. So you like sports?" Chris asked as he picked at his apple slices. Rylan nodded.

"Im Rylan, yeah i love sports. Mainly soccer and basketball. I play with my brothers and Mom." Ryaln explained. Chris smiled and so did hannah.

"We like sports too I dont have any brothers and sisters though." Hannah smiled along with christopher.

"I do, I have an older sister, shes 9 and I like annoying her." Rylan laughed.

"How many brothers do you have?" Rylan looked at hannah.

"I have three brothers and two sisters." Hannah and Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thats alot." Rylan nodded.

"Well i only known them for not very long." Rylan said.

"How?" Hannah asked looking confused like christopher.

"im in foster care." Rylan said simply.

"Whats that?

"When your parents are dead or dont want you, another family takes care of you. If they like you they adopt you." Rylan said as she put the words into a simple form that Chrisopher and Hannah could understand.

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Christopher asked hesitantly. He wanted to get to know Rylan just like he knew Hannah.

"Both my mom and dad are dead. I live with my two new moms now." Rylan explained. Hannah and Christopher gave her a sad smile but Rylan was smiling so that made the mood a little better. Christopher then frowned as he remembered something.

"Wait the principal is your mom?" It finally clicked in Christophers mind.

"Yeah, my other mom is a police lady." Christopher smiled.

"I saw you with them this morning. Thats soo cool." Hannah and Christopher were intrigued by their new friend. Who knew that they would have an interesting friend.

"I guess. My sisters and two of my brothers are adopted and my oldest brother is my moms kid from her other marriage ." Both Hannah and Chris nodded, understanding what Rylan had said. They weren't going to pity her, they were still going to be her friends even if they knew this about her.

"Uh oh." Hannah whispered and her eyes went wide. Rylan looked over her shoulder to see behind her, her eyes lingered on two bigger kids walking over to them.

They were the two kids that loved to pick on and harrass Chris and Hannah. Things never ended well.

"What?" Rylan looked at Chris and Hannah who were wide eyed.

"Bullies." Hannah whispered as she placed her snacks back away and waited. Chris did the same.

Rylan became concerned. She gulped knowing that the two bigger kids coming over would probably hurt her and her new friends.

"Bullies? Are they going to hurt us?" Rylan whispered to her two new best friends.

"Us, not you. You're new so they probably wont hurt you." Hannah responded as she looked at the two older boys.

"Hey chrissy, i see you're hanging around with two girls now. Are you a girl now?" The brown haired green eye more bigger boy said as he grabbed Chris up by his shirt, making him stand. The other boy just stood with a smirk on his face. He too had brown hair but he had brown eyes and he was more smaller but still taller then Rylan, hannah and Chris. It was no problem for these two to be the bullies, they were bigger and meaner then most of the kids on the playground.

"You better leave him alone." Rylan said having enough of the Bullies. Chris was shaking as he was held up against the wall by the green eyed boy.

"or what shrimp?" The boy holding Chris said over his shoulder.

"or i will go get a teacher." Both boys laughed at Rylan and then the green eyed one shoved Chris into the wall again. Rylan winced as she heard Chris wince, her new friends were in trouble and she wasn't going to stand back and let them be hurt.

"Oh im sooooo scared." The boys both laughed.

"You better be, my moms a cop." Rylan said pulling out the big guns but she knew it wouldn't work because her mom wasn't here to scare them so that failed. Rylan noticed Hannah had slipped away, hopefully to go get some help.

"Oh wow, that soooo cool. NOT."

"Just leave him alone." Rylan said trying to get the green eyed boy to let go of Chris. She pushed him but she wasn't stong enough, he didn't even budge.

"Rylan!" Chris yelled as the green eyed boy used his free hand and pushed Rylan away really hard. She hit the wall, her hip making contact with the brick wall and when she fell to the floor, the side of her face made contact with the corner of the wooden bench. It was sharp and really hurt her. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the pain and she stood up. Both boys laughing.

"You're gonna wish you never did that." Rylan said in a angry voice as she glared at the boys, they just laughed at her.

"Oh yeah. Well a shrimp like you cant do a thing." The brown eyed boy spoke up.

With that Rylan kicked the green eyed boy in his thigh, it must have been hard because the boy winced, doubled over and dropped Christopher. Chris scrambled up an over to Rylan to make sure she was ok.

"Justin hill and Conner Chambers. My office now." The two bullies looked up to see Hannah with the vice principal in tow. The vice principal had seen everything from when Rylan was trying to get the green eyed boy to let go of Chris by pushing him.

"Rylan!" Hanna called as she ran over to Rylan and pulled her into a hug. Rylan winced but she was greatful for a hug.

The vice principal watched as the boys were escorted by another teacher to her office while she went over to the three second graders. She was proud that the new smaller child had stood up for her friends, she wasn't happy that the little girl had been hurt in the process. What was Lena going to say?

"Rylan, are you ok?" The vice principal Helen Sanders walked over and crouched infront of Rylan. She knew who Rylan was, she had seen pictures on Lenas desk and she had heard Lena discuss her kids a few times.

"Ouch, we should get you to the nurse. That looks painful sweetie." Rylan nodded as she followed Vice principal Sanders towards the nurse. Hannah and Christopher following behind closely.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Mama." Rylan shouted as she neared the nurses room. Lena had been informed by the teacher that escorted the two boys. Lena came in flustered and she knelt and Let Rylan collide with her. Little arms wrapping around her neck ensured her that her little girl wasn't seriously injured.

"Are you ok baby?" Rylan looked back into her Mamas eyes and Lena gasped.

"Look at your eye." Lena said looking at Rylans face. Rylans face had connected with a wooden bench. Just on her cheek bone under her eye was a 3 or 4cm gash which was starting to bruise and her eye would no doubt be going black.

"It doesn't hurt, really Mama. Just a little bit sore." Rylan tried to brush it off but Lena could tell just by looking in Rylans eyes that the little girl was in a little bit of pain.

"We will go to the nurse and get you checked out and then I want to know what happened." Lena said voice the last bit of her sentence to the Vice Principal who nodded.

Xxxxxxx

Turns out Rylan had just grazed her side and so that will be sore for a day or so but her eye was bruised on the cheek bone and sure enough the nurse had said that she would have a slight black eye, only the bottom of her eye should turn black. That still made Lena angry.

Rylan had an ice pack on her eye to limit the swelling and she had also had some soothing cream placed on her side.

"Ok Rylan will you please explain what happened." Vice Principal Sanders spoke. Lena, stef, Rylan, the two bullies, Hannah, Christopher and the boys parents were now in the vice principals office. It was a tight squeeze but everyone managed to get in the room.

Rylan, Connor and Justin sat in chairs infront of the desk while Hannah, Chris, Stef, Lena and the boys parents stood at the back listening.

" Well, Hannah, Christopher and I were just sitting down having our break and these two boys came up. They grabbed Chris by the shirt and pulled him up, calling him chrissy and asking if he was a girl now because Hannah and I were now friends with him." Rylan explained while everyone listened in. The bullie boys not saying a thing because they knew they were in trouble the minute Rylan had been pushed.

"Go on." Vice principal Sanders asked, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I told them to leave him alone and the green eyed boy..."

"Connor Chambers." Vice Principal Sanders said and Rylan nodded. She now had names for her bullies.

"Connor said 'or what shrimp' and then I said I would go get a teacher and they both laughed before Connor shoved Chris into the wall. They pretended to be scared and then both laughed. I told them my moms a police woman and they joked about it. I told them to leave chris alone and tried to push connor off of Chris but im not strong enough." Rylan said as she looked down. She wished she was stronger then she could have saved her friends.

"Thankyou Rylan. I witnessed the rest...You too should be ashamed of yourselves." Vice Principal sanders said as she looked at the two boys who now hung their heads in shame.

"We are sorry. We didn't mean to actually hurt anyone." Connor Chambers replied. Justin nodded.

"Well you did. Thats not all, I have a number of complaints about your habits. You tend to bully the younger kids. Why?"

"We don't know. Just to scare them I guess." Justin spoke up.

"That is against our rules here at the school. We don't pick on and bullie other kids. Everyone comes to this school to learn and meet people, they dont need to come to school and be afraid of being bullied." Both boys nodded as they listened to the Vice Principal.

"Now you are to apologise to Rylan, Hannah and Chris and any other kid you have bullied. You will be coming here to sit with me at every break for the rest of the week to think of better ways to entertain yourselves during break times, other then hurting or bulling other kids. Is that understood?" Both boys remained silent, thinking about what the Vice Principal had said before nodding in understanding.

"Good, now you are suspended for the rest of the day. You will take the rest of the day off to think about what you have done today and tomorrow I want to see a change." Both boys nodded before looking at Rylan.

"Im sorry I pushed you. You were only looking out for your friend. I wont hurt you or any other kid again." Connor said to Rylan. Rylan nodded but didn't say anything.

"Im sorry too. It was mean, i wont do it again either." Justin said aswell. Both boys stood and headed over to their parents. Their parents had not said anything because they agree with the Vice principal, they were in a little shock that their children had hurt a young child and were bullies and so they would be having talks with their kids when they get home.

"Thank you and sorry." The Chambers said as they took Connor out of the room followed by Justin Hills family.

"I really am sorry." Justin said once more looking Rylan in the eyes before following his parents out.

"Now Rylan." Rylan looked up from her lap to look at the vice Principal.

"I know they hurt you and Im sorry for that but we do not condone hitting and kicking. I did see the kick Connors thigh. I will have to suspend you for the rest of the day aswell, but thats all. Im also proud of you for sticking up for your new friends." Rylan smiled and nodded before looking back behind her to see Chris and Hannah smiling at each other and then at her.

"Thank you. It wont happen again i promise." Rylan said. Vice principal Sanders nodded.

"Alright, Hannah and chris, you can go back to class now." Both kids hugged Rylan and then left the room after getting notes from the Vice principal to give to their teacher.

"Alright sweets, lets go home." Stef said as she picked up rylans backpack. The receptionist had gone and gotten Rylans stuff during the talk.

"Bye." Rylan said as she slid off the chair and headed towards her Moms. The ice pack no longer on her eye as she gave it a break.

"Bye, have a good day. See you tomorrow." Rylan nodded and took her Moms hand as her Mama led her out the office.

"Are you mad that I kicked Connor?" Rylan asked after a few minutes, as the three of them walked the hall towards the parking lot.

"We are a little disappointed that you kicked him but not mad. We are a little proud that you stood up to some big kids because they were bullying a friend." Rylan nodded. She knew she shouldn't have kicked him but now she knows better.

"I love you mommy and Mama." Rylan said as she hugged Stef and Lena at the same time around their thighs

"We love you too." Both moms bending to give Rylan a check

"See I told you, you would make friends." Rylan rolled her eyes.

"Im just awesome. Everyone loves me." Rylan giggled as she continued to walk. Her moms behind her shaking their heads in amusement.

"And modest." Lena chuckled out as she followed the two blondes to the car. Stef would be taking Rylan to the hospital to get her eye checked incase there was severe damage like the nurse told them too. Lena still had to work and she still had to take the kids home after school.

Looks like the blondes get another day to themselves, even though it was only half a day.

xxxxxxxx

"My sis the fighter. You look badass." Jesus said as they sat around the dinner table.

"Really Jesus. You know the rules, no fighting and watch your language." Lena scolded, earning an eyeroll from Jesus and a chuckled from Stef. Lena gave Stef a glare.

"Its true though honey. Our little midget stood up to two kids twice her size. Did I mention TWO big kids." Stef was proud of her little girl.

"I was there Stef I saw them. I just don't condone the language in the house." Lena explained.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Still, you got to admit we have amazing kids." Lena nodded and looked around at the kids all smiling and some even blushing.

"Im not a midget mommy, im just small." Rylan said finally able to speak after realising her Mom had just calld her a midget. Everyone laughed and chuckled.

"Sorry baby. I know." Rylan nodded, happy with the apology.

"So can we have ice cream after dinner?" Jude spoke up and looked at him moms.

"Alright, alright. Yes." With that the kids all cheered while the moms shook their heads. Sugar sure makes kids happy.

Xxxxxx

"Alright, house is locked up, lights are off and kids all tucked in and fast asleep." Stef said entering the room she shared with her wife. Lena was sitting on the bed putting on her moisturiser like she normally did every night. Stef was glad for it, she loved the silkiness of her wifes skin because of the moisturiser. It took a long time for her to apply it but the end result was worth it, So Stef never complained.

Stef slid into the bed and pulled the blanket over her legs as she lay down watching her wife put moisturiser on.

"Date night saturday night? Spend the night in a hotel? Sound good my love?" Stef finally figured out the time they can have their date night, they really needed it and Stef was going to do anything in her power to make sure they had one. She wanted to make sure that her and Lena got alot of time together, they maybe mothers but they were also wives, lovers that needed to bond.

"Candles, music, a bath, strawberries, ice cream..." Lena whispered looking at Stef. Stef smiled and nodded. Lena put her moisturiser away and then slid under the cover and faced Stef.

"Sounds perfect...you're perfect." Stef whispered scooting closer to Lena and laying small kisses along the tanned collarbone, breathing in the natural smell of her wife which was mixed with the smell of the moisturiser. Lena let out a sigh of content as Stefs right hand roamed Lenas side and then her chest while her left hand curled into Lenas hair.

"I can be really quiet if you can." Stef whispered against Lenas neck. Her hands still roaming her wifes torso. Lenas thoughts were all scrambled, she couldn't focus on any coherent thought as Stef hands wondered and her hot breath was on her ear and neck.

"Mmm.." Lena got out as she closed her eyes and just let herself feel. It had been a while.

"Im gonna take that as a yes." Lena chuckled and pulled Stef fully on top of her and brought her wifes lips to her own in a passionate kiss.

"Lo...lock the door." Lena managed to get out. Stef scrambled off of Lena and off of the bed towards the door, Lena chuckling in amusement.

"In a few moments you wont be laughing my love." Stef smirked as she stalked towards the bed, unbuttoning her sleep shirt as she went. Lenas eyes drinking in the newely revealed skin.

"Come here woman." Lena whispered as her eyes hungrily roamed Stefs frame as she stalked towards the bed.

"I love it when you call me woman." Stefwhispered in a low lust filled voice as she flung her shirt at her wife. It landed on Lenas head. Lena frantically pushed it off of her head so she could get back to looking at her wifes frame.

"Oh...I know." Lena smirked as Stef crawled up the bed and settled back on top of Lena and attached her lips to hers. Stef removed her lips from her wifes and attached them to Lenas pulse point and then the sweet spot under her ear that drove Lena mad. She earned a loud moan from doing that.

"Lena, quiet." Stef whispered with a chuckle.

"Its soo hard to be quiet when you have such talented hands and an equally talented mouth." Stef chuckled at Lenas sentence. She knew it would be hard for Lena to be quiet, heck she couldn't keep quiet when Lena touched her.

"Challenge excepted." Stef whispered before reclaiming Lenas Lips with her own again. She was going to make sure her wife was quiet. She loved challenges and this was no exception.

Xxxxxxx

Wednesday morning rolled around too soon. Callie and Mariana lay in bed, the sun shining through their window but neither moved, they just pulled the blankets over their heads. Rylan wasn't in the room as it was quiet so they were glad for that at this time of morning.

"I feel like crap." Callie whispered to the quiet room from under her covers. She was feeling very fluey , her throat hurt alot and a head ache was starting to make its appearance.

"Me too...your throat feel like sandpaper aswell?" Mariana spoke, her voice hurting as she did so. Callie groaned as she opened her eyes and the light hit her eyes.

"Yep." Callie managed out before she began coughing, that hurt alot more then talking.

"How do you think we got this flu?" Mariana wondered out loud and then groaned. She needed to stop talking.

"I don't know, I need to stop talking." Callie winced as she swallowed.

"Agreed." Mariana sighed out. A knock on the door alerted them of someone and both looked over to see Stef standing in the door.

"Why are you two still in bed?" Stef asked as she walked into the room spotting the two teenagers still in bed and not getting ready for school.

"We're sick." Mariana got out. Stef frowned at the sound of Marianas voice.

"That doesn't sound so good Miss Thing. You the same Callie bug?" Stef asked looking at the top bunk.

"Yep." Both had the sore throats. Stef hoped that no one else got it. The last thing her and Lena needed was to get sick or have the whole house sick.

"Hurts to talk, headache is coming." Mariana whispered, it didn't hurt as much to whisper. Stef sighed and walked over to Mariana and put a hand on Marianas forehead.

"You're a little warm." Stef said before placing a hand on Callies with a sigh.

"So are you. I guess your staying home today, the both of you. Do you need anything brought up before I go?"

"Water please." Callie whispered.

"Ok, ill bring you both some water and some juice." Stef said as she kissed each of the girls heads and headed down stairs. Just when Rylan was going to school and they could go back to work someone gets sick, instead two someones are now sick.

Stef headed down the stairs to inform her wife. Jesus, Brandon, Jude and Rylan packing their bags as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey honey, the girls getting ready?" Lena asked. She had wondered where the two older girls were since they were late coming down for breakfast.

"Nope." Stef said grabbing her cup of coffee where she had left it. Lena frowned at her wifes answer.

"Why not?" Stef sighed.

"Sick. Both have sore throats, can tell from their voices. Both have headaches coming aswell. Best for them to be home. " Stef explained. Lena frowned and sighed. They had to think of something since both had to go to work today.

"What are we going to do, we both have work?" Lena looked at Stef for answers. Stef sighed as she thought.

"I have a shift this morning but I can make it home before you go to your meeting this afternoon." Stef finally said. It was the best she could come up with.

"Ok i guess that will work. Ill be able to bring the boys and rylan home aswell." Lena explained. It actually wasn't a bad idea afterall. Stef walked over and put her cup in the sink and planting a kiss on Lenas lips before whispering.

"Sounds like a plan." Lena kissed Stef before speaking as she too put her cup in the sink.

"Mmhmmm, lets hope they are the only two that get it. This means we need to keep out hygene up, lots and lots of handwashing and santatizer." Stef sighed. She hated when this happens. The last thing they needed was for someone to not keep up their handwashing and becoming the outbreak monkey.

"Agreed." Stef said as she grabbed a tray out and placed two bottles off water on it and two cups of juice.

"Just taking these up to the girls." Stef said but Lena intercepted her.

"I got it, you go or you will be late." Stef let go of the tray and nodded, planting a kiss on Lenas cheek.

"Alright you four, lets get moving." Stef called to her three boys and youngest daughter. All four standing up and putting their bags on the backs.

"Can you leave Rylans seat at my officer for me please?" Lena asked Stef.

"Will do." Stef said as she placed her phone in her belt.

"Bye mama." Rylan smiled as Lena hugged and kissed her. Lena looked at Rylans face with a sad smile. Her little girls eyes starting to go slightly black, the ice pack had helped a little but it was still sad to see someone have their face hurt. Lena remembered Callies face when she first met her, it seems that Rylan and Callie were so much alike that it was uncanny.

"Bye baby girl. Have fun at school." Lena said before Rylan ran off to the front door to wait for Stef.

"Bye boys." Lena said as she gave each a kiss on the cheek as they passed.

"Bye Mama." All three boys said as they walked towards the door.

"Behave." Lena called out after them.

"Aren't we always." Jesus smiled cheekily at her, Lena just rolled her eyes.

"I find that hard to believe. Love you." All three of them laughed.

"Love you too" The boys said as Brandon opened the front door and led the others towards the car.

"Bye my love." Stef finally said as she kissed Lena on the lips. Now the kids were outside she could give her wife a proper kiss.

"Bye honey. Mmmm." Lena whispered again as Stef placed another kiss on her lips.

"Go" Lena said chuckling.

"im going. Love you. " Stef chuckled before placing another sneaky kiss on her wifes lips.

"love you aswell." Lena chuckled and shook her head as her wife headed out the door. They definately needed last night and they are definately in need of their date night.

 **FINALLY LENA AND STEF GOT A NIGHT TOGETHER WITHOUT ANY INTERUPPTIONS.**

 **NAWW POOR CALLIE AND MARIANA.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	43. CH 40 - Mean girls

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Bye my love." Stef finally said as she kissed Lena on the lips. Now the kids were outside she could give her wife a proper kiss._

" _Bye honey. Mmmm." Lena whispered again as Stef placed another kiss on her lips._

" _Go" Lena said chuckling._

" _im going. Love you. " Stef chuckled before placing another sneaky kiss on her wifes lips._

 _love you aswell." Lena chuckled and shook her head as her wife headed out the door. They definately needed last night and they are definately in need of their date night._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Alright kids maths books away, i want Jeremy, Thomas, Katie and Rylan to get your family portraits out now." Rylan sighed. She knew people were going to laugh about her family. Her family situation was going to be so hard to explain, she just hoped that she could get it out into a decent explanation that they can understand.

"Alright Thomas, you first."

"Well this is my family portrait. At the top you have my mom and dad then me and my older brother Jackson and then my little brother Jarrod. My family." _That was simple enough, why cant I have simple?._ Rylan thought as she stood up and went to the classroom with her family portrait as her name was called.

Rylan stood infront of her class. She looked at Mrs Robbins before looking back to her classmates before letting out a sigh and holding up her family portrait. _Here goes nothing._ Rylan thought as she began to talk.

"Up the top in the cloud here are my mom and dad. They are up there because that is heaven and they are looking down at me and my new family. My new moms and my new brothers and sisters. Callie, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude." Rylan finished. She wasn't ashamed of her family but she hated that she had to explain it.

"So your adopted?" One of the meaner girls in her class had smirked. Rylan rolled her eyes, she could tell this girl was only saying it to annoy her.

"No, im fostered." Rylan spoke the truth, no point in lying.

"What does fostered mean Mrs Robbins?" The other mean girl in the class asked looking at the teacher. Rylan now got the hint of what they were doing, they were being the regular mean girls and seeking information.

"When a childs parents have gone to heaven or they cant look after their child, the child is taken to a foster home until they are ready to be adopted or returned to their family." Mrs Robbins explained trying to put it into a sentence that the kids could understand.

"Oh." There was no sympathy or pity, only smuggness that came from that one word.

"Rylan could see it in a few of the meaner girls eyes. She knew that Break time was going to be hard, she could see it now. The girls had new information and surely she was going to be picked on, she just new it.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Wednesday afternoon came around too soon. Lenas morning wasn't too bad. She ended up doing paper work. The girls slept most of the day but Lena did bring them up some soup, water, medicine and gatorade.

By the time the afternoon came and Stef had taken over for Lena so that she could go to her meeting, Lena was exhausted. The day had gone by so fast and she hadn't got everything she needed done. Seeing the time she headed towards Rylans classroom, hopefully she could get some more paperwork done tonight.

Lena could tell something was bothering Rylan the minute she came out of the classroom and headed over to her. The bruise around her eye looked horrible and hopefully it would be gone soon, that added to the mood Rylan seemed to be in wasn't helping either.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?" Lena said holding her arms out, waiting for a cuddle.

"Fine." Rylan mumbled as she stepped into Lenas arms for a cuddle.

Lena was worried. Rylan looked upset and angry. And the answer of fine definitely got her worried. She would get home and talk to Rylan, making a scene in the parking lot and in the car wasn't a good idea.

As soon as Lena and Rylan got to the car, the boys were already leaning against it.

"Hey boys, ready to go home?" Lena asked as she unlocked the car and the kids all jumped in. Brandon making sure Rylan was secured before jumping in the middle seat next to her while Jude jumped in the front seat and Jesus sat in the empty seat behind the driver.

"Definately ready for home." Brandon said as Jude nodded and everyone but Rylan laughed at Jesus's comment.

"Freeeeeeeedoooooooooom."

"Really?" Lena asked looking over her shoulder as she buckled her seat belt. Jesus just shrugged and got his own belt on. Soon enough Lena was pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of home.

 **Xxxxx**

The front door to the Adams-Foster household opened and in strolled, Jesus, Jude and Brandon with Lena close behind. Rylan walking slowly up the path which made Lena frown. Something was definately weighing the little girls mind down, Lena was determined to get the little girl to talk to her.

Jude disappeared into the kitchen while Jesus and Brandon disappeared up the stairs. Lena closed the door as Rylan finally made it into the house and headed into the kitchen after placing her bag next to the entryway of the living room.

Lena put her coat up and put her keys down as Stef walked down the stairs in her uniform.

"Where you going honey?" Lena asked looking at Stef. Stef sighed as she clipped her phone to her belt and grabbed her keys planting a kiss on Lenas cheek.

"I have to go in and finish a report from this morning. The higher ups want it on my caps desk by the end of the day ready for them to pick it up when they get in early tomorrow before my shift starts. I should be an hour or two tops. Im sorry love." Stef explained as Lena sighed and nodded.

"I understand. The quicker you go the quicker you come home..I love you." Lena whispered before planting a passionate kiss on Stefs lips as the kids weren't around.

"Mmmm love you to my love. Ill be quick, i promise. Ill give you a back rub tonight?" Lena smiled and nodded. Stef knew her wife was tired, she was too but it was the small things that she did for Lena that made her happy. Made both of them happy.

"Mmmmmm, sounds really good." With a final kiss, Stef exited the house and Lena headed into the kitchen. Jude was sitting at the table with a glass of juice and Rylan was rummaging around in the cupboards.

"Rylan, no treats before dinner." Lena scolded as Rylan grabbed two chocolate buscuits and went to sit at the table with them. Lena raised her eyebrows when Rylan wouldn't listen.

Rylan." Lena called trying to get the little girls attention. Rylan looked up from the two buscuits in front of her and looked at Lena with a glare. Jude was watching the interaction, he could see something wrong with Rylan just like Lena had and he wondered.

"Alright sit in that corner right now." Lena said pointing to a corner as Rylan went to take a bite of a buscuit. The little girl not even attempting to listen to what her mama was saying.

"NO!" Rylan screamed, giving her best glare and angry face to Lena. Lena looked a bit taken back before she recovered. This was the first time she would actually be diciplining the little girl and it would surely be a test. Hopefully she could manage it.

"Now or you can go to your room without dinner and then mom will have a talk with you when she gets home." Lena warned as she continued to point to the corner.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM. MY MOMS DEAD. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU ALL." Rylan screamed as she walked over and sat on the floor in the corner where Lena had pointed.

The moment Rylan had said that they weren't her moms, Lenas heart broke. The little girl told her she hated her and that was the worst feeling ever. Lena knew that the little girl didn't mean it but something deep down told Lena that something really happened at school today that had really effected her little brain.

She would give rylan a few moments to calm down before she talked to her. Lena watched Rylan for a moment. She could see the little girls body shaking from her silent crying and it broke her heart, yet she had to discipline the little girl. The family had rules and when rules are broken then penalties had to be put in place.

Jude looked at his Mama and gave her a sad smile when she looked at him. The smile encouraging her that what she was doing was good. Lena gave Jude a small smile back and then watched as her son went back to his homework.

"Rylan come here please." Lena softly voiced after a few minutes. Hoping that the little girl had calmed enough.

"Im sorry mama. I love you, I dont hate you." Rylan whispered, loud enough for Lena to hear. Rylans eyes were red along with her cheek and she had dried tear stains on both cheeks. Lena hopped off of the stool and knelt on the floor so she could be at Rylans level, she pulled the little girl into her arms and gave her a big cuddle.

"I know you are sorry and I know you love me but we dont throw tantrums. That is so unlike you. Whats really going on sweetie?" Lena asked as she looked into the blue eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Nothing." Rylan mumbled as she curled a piece of Lenas hair around her finger. Not daring to look her tanned mother in the face

"I can see just by looking at you that its not nothing." Lena whispered placing a hand on Rylans cheek and using a thumb to caress the soft skin, also wiping a stray tear that had slid down.

"Fine. Some girls were really mean." Rylan mumbled. ' _Finally some answers.'_ Lena thought.

"What did they do?" Lena asked. Did she really want to know what the girls had done or said to hurt her little girl?

"I dont want to say." ' _Or not.'_ Lena thought as she sighed and watched the little girl walk out of the kitchen.

"Rylan come back here." Lena called as she stood up, getting ready to go after the little girl.

"I got her mom." Jude said as he placed a hand on his moms arm. Lena smiled at her son.

"Thanks Jude." Lena said and Jude nodded before leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs. He knew exactly where Rylan would be and so he went to that place.

"Rylan, can I come in?" Jude asked as he stood in the entrace of his parents bedroom. Rylan was sitting on the bed hugging both mothers pillows to her, her back against the headboard. He could see the silent tears running down the little girls cheeks even from the distance he was.

"I guess so." Rylan mumbled, Jude had heard her though. He walked slowly into the room and took a seat on the bed, his back against the headboard.

"Hey, So wanna tell me why you are upset and acted that way to Mama?" Jude asked. Rylan sniffed a but

"Some girls were mean to me." Rylan mumbled. He had heard her say this in the kitchen so it wasn't new information.

"You shouldn't have taken it out on mama though. What were they saying though?" Jude asked, he wanted to know what a kid would say to another kid. They were only 7 year olds, how hard could It have been.

"I know, I feel bad for saying that stuff to her...they...they were saying that Mama and Mommy only like me because they are forced to. They said my dad and mom died because I was ugly and now they are happy because they are away from me. I dont want to be in foster care any more, I want to belong somewhere."Fresh tears poured from Rylans eyes. Jude leant over and pulled Rylan into his side, giving her a big hug and comforting her the best her knew how.

"Dont listen to those girls. They dont know anything about our family. We all love you a lot. You are our baby sister. You may not be adopted yet, but we know in our hearts that you are ours. We dont need no judge or paper telling us what we already know." Jude explained. Rylan sniffled and looked up into her brothers eyes.

"Really?" Rylan asked with wonder. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Really." Rylan smiled and hugged her brother tighter. Sometimes her family had the right things to say when she needed to hear something.

"Sometimes I think that my mom and dad didn't want me and thats why hey left me." Rylan whispered out after a few moments of silence. Jude hugged Rylan closer. Her head was resting on his chest and both her arm were wrapped around his waist.

"like I said dont listen to those girls. Your mom loved you, all Moms love their children, deep down they do...did I ever tell you that I was bullied and sometimes I still am?" Jude explained. He knew that he needed to tell Rylan his story, she wasn't alone in the world when it came to bullies.

"You are?" Rylan sat up and looked at her brother with wide eyes. She never thought Jude would get Bullied. He was really nice and was never mean.

"Yep, connor and I were always bullied. I like to wear nail polish and people think its only a girl thing. I like nail polish and I love Connor so they think Im weird. Just because we are different and weird doesn't mean anything. People fear weird and are scared because its not normal. Connor and I stood up for what we believed in and people think we are weird, but its ok to be weird. Be who you are and not what people expect you to be." Jude explained. Rylan listened in with fascination at her brothers speech. He knew just what to say in times like these.

"I like weird. I just dont like being in the foster care. I just want to be a real Adams foster like all of you." Rylan whispered as she scooted down the bed and put the pillow behind her head and lay down. Jude smiled and did the same. He linked his right hand with Rylans Left, both were looking at each other from the corner of their eyes.

It will happen, just you know that we are here." Jude gav Rylans hand a squeeze.

"I love you jude, you're a good brother." Rylan whispered as she turned on her side to look at her brother. She lent over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jude smiled and rolled over so he was on his side facing his little sister.

"I love you too Rylan...you need to go talk to Mama about this. She needs to know why you acted that way in the kitchen. Calm down and go clean your face and then go talk to Mama." Jude explained before he gave Rylans hand one more squeeze before letting it go and sliding off of the bed.

"Jude?" Rylans voice stopped Jude in the doorway of the room. He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I like nail polish too, nail polish looks good on your hands." Jude smiled at his sisters words. He knew his family would accept him no matter what, just hearing it was good aswell.

"Thanks Rylan." Jude smiled and headed to the girls room. He wanted to talk to his older sisters but first he needed to go see his Mama, giving her a heads up on whats with Rylan. He would do that before going up to see Callie and Mariana.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Mariana and Callie lay in bed most of the day. The flu symptoms taking their toll on the girls bodies making them really tired. It was just after lunch when Mariana first spoke to Callie as both girls just lay in their own beds no longer tired.

"Is Wyatt a good kisser?" Mariana suddenly spoke. Her throat wasn't as sore as this morning but it still hurt. Callie chuckled at her sisters sentence and rolled over in her bed before sliding out and down the ladder. Mariana made room for Callie on her own bed, knowing that her oldest sister was going to slide into bed with her.

Sure enough Callie scooted into the bed on Marianas right side. Both lay on their sides facing each other.

"I guess he is. I really couldn't judge since I haven't really kissed many. Though he is by far the best." Mariana chuckled as Callie was lost in her mind.

"What about Matt, is he any good?" Callie asked after a second.

"Oh he definitely is." Both girls chuckled at that. Their laughed died down till it was only their breathing that could be heard.

"Did HE hurt Rylan aswell?" Callie looked at Marianas with wide eyes. How did that topic come up? That question had been going through marianas mind for a while now. She could tell that something had happened to Rylan aswell as Callie in the Olmstead house and she needed to know, no she wanted to know and she was going to find out. Mariana knew that Liam was an old foster brother and that he hurt Callie but she didn't have any details, only that he was referred to as HE/HIM.

The moms , Rylan and Callie hadn't really told the others much about their pasts all the kids know was that Rylan had been in a few of the houses that Callie and Jude had been at. Callie thought for a moment. Should she tell Mariana?

"Yes." Callie whispered so quietly that Mariana only just heard her. Mariana let go of the breath she was holding and looked at Callies face. Callie was looking at the bed underneath them and not at Mariana.

"What did he do to you...to Rylan?" Mariana asked. She didn't really want to know, but she did. If that even makes sense. Callie sighed, there would be no doubt that if a trial was to take place her brothers and sister would want to be their for support and would hear everything, so Callie decided.

"He branded us among other things." Callie whispered and then moved her head up to see Marianas reaction. As expected her eyes were wide and her eyes were welling up.

"Show me?" Mariana whispered. She watched as Callie sighed and then slipped the blanket off and pulled her shirt up. Mariana gasped as she stared at her sisters stomach, she had been sharing a room with her sister for god knows how long and she had not once even seen this. Slowly she moved her left and to Callies stomach and used her pointer finger to trace the initials.

"Its not that bad." Callie whispered grabbing Marianas left hand with her own right hand.

"Is...did...does Rylan have the same?" Callie nodded as Mariana looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, the same in exactly the same spot." Mariana knew as soon as she saw the one on Callies stomach. It all made sense now, Rylan not wanting anyone to help her shower, she was covering herself so no one would see the brand she had been given.

Knowing that her two sisters were branded like this made her so angry. If she was angry now, her moms would have been fuming and her brothers would be murderous.

"I knew foster homes were bad but I didn't think they were that bad...Im sorry Callie." Callie pulled Mariana into her arms for a cuddle. Mariana cried into Callies chest.

"No need to be sorry Mari, you didn't do anything to be sorry for. It was HIM, no one else. Its a thing of the past. Rylan, moms and I are getting it sorted so we can finally close that part of our lived off." Callie reassured her sister.

"Ok. Im still sorry though." Callie chuckled as Mariana sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Lets play some games and then when the others get home we can play monopoly." Callie suggested. Mariana perked up at the sound of that.

"I like the way you think. I say battle ship and Im the red side." Mariana stood from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Of course." Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Mariana loved the red side because red was closer to pink. Callie loved the blue side anyway so she wasn't going to fight Mariana for the red.

"Love ya callie, but you are going down." Mariana had gotten to the door and peaked her head back in to say this. Callie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She said as Mariana poked her tongue out at Callie and Callie poked hers out. Both laughing at their childish antics before Mariana disappeared out of the room to go get the games.

 **KIDS CAN BE SO MEAN**

 **POOR LENA.**

 **BIG BROTHER JUDE TO THE RESCUE.**

 **SO RYLAN HAD HER FIRST TEMPER TANTRUM AND LENA SENT HER TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	44. CH 41 - The boys and their mom

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **OK IM GETTING HAPPY WITH HOW WELL MY STORY IS GOING. IM ALSO LOVING THE REVIEWS. I ALSO HAVE TO SAY THAT MOST OF YOU ARE LIKE READING MY MIND IN A WAY.**

 **I WILL BE PUTTING MOST OF WHAT YOU GUYS ASK FOR BUT SOMETIMES ITS A LITTLE DIFFERENT SINCE IVE GOT MY STORY MAPPED OUT TO THE END. IM TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AS I CAN.**

 **I HAVE WRITTEN THREE CHAPTERS AHEAD BUT HAVE NOT EDITED AND CHECKED THROUGH THEM YET SO ILL TRY TO POST AS SOON AS I CAN.**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. ALSO THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES, ADDED THE STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITES, ARE FOLLOWING ME AND ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY. YOU ALL GIVE ME THE ENCOURAGEMENT TO CONTINUE.**

 **SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Lets play some games and then when the others get home we can play monopoly." Callie suggested. Mariana perked up at the sound of that._

" _I like the way you think. I say battle ship and Im the red side." Mariana stood from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door._

" _Of course." Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Mariana loved the red side because red was closer to pink. Callie loved the blue side anyway so she wasn't going to fight Mariana for the red._

" _Love ya callie, but you are going down." Mariana had gotten to the door and peaked her head back in to say this. Callie rolled her eyes and laughed._

" _Not if I have anything to do with it." She said as Mariana poked her tongue out at Callie and Callie poked hers out. Both laughing at their childish antics before Mariana disappeared out of the room to go get the games._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Jude stood on top of the stairs. His talk with his little sister was an eye opener. He remembered when he and Callie thought that way. Wanting to find their forever home and be out of the system. It seemed like it was very long ago but in reality it wasn't, being loved has that effect on you.

Taking a deep breath he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He knew his Mama would want to know what was going on with Rylan. Well at least get a heads up.

"Hey bub." Lena greeted Jude as he came back into the kitchen. She had been patientl waiting downstairs. She really had wanted to run upstairs and find out but she knew Jude had it under control so she waited.

"hey mama." Jude greeted back as he took a seat at the table where his juice and homework was.

"How was the talk?" Lena asked slowly as she took a seat next to Jude. Did she really want to know?

"Very enlightening." Lena smiled, his words were getting better. He was able to use bigger words and put them into a sentence.

"Thats good, So did you figure out what was up with rylan?" Lena asked looking at Jude. Jude put his pen down and looked at his Mama. He had to say something, the moms always know what to do and he should tell them.

"Ummm, some girls were really mean to her. They told her that you and Mom only like her because you are forced to. They told Rylan that her real mom and dad died because she was ugle and they didn't want her, that they were now happy to be away from her." Lena looked at Jude in shock. How can kids be so horrible.

"Thats horrible. Kids can be so rude and horrible." Jude nodded. He knew all about being bullied, thats why he knew to talk to Rylan, he figured it was something along the lines of bullying.

"I know. She says she doesn't want to be in the foster care system anymore. She wants to belong somewhere. She feels like shes stuck in the middle of belonging and not belonging. I told her all about the nail polish and connor thing, how I was bullied." Jude explains. Lena has a smile on her face as jude speaks. She leans over and wraps and arm around him, planting a kiss on his temple.

"That was very sweet you of Jude. She really looks up to you." Jude smiled in response. He loved being a big brother. It was times like these that he loved, his big brother protective moments.

"Im her big brother. I have to look out for her."

"That you do. Thank you." Lena says as Jude hops off of his stool, gathers his homework and goes to walk but then he stops and looks at Lena. Lena has a raised eyebrow, wondering what Jude stopped for.

"You might want to talk with her though. She believes that her mom and dad really didn't love her enough and thats why they left her." Lena nodded.

"Ok noted, thats bub. Go finish your homework upstairs and check on your siblings please." Lena asked placing one last kiss on his cheek.

"I will. Love you Mama." Jude said heading out of the kitchen, he caught his Mamas next sentence and smiled.

"Love you too bub."

Jude made his way up the stairs. As he passed he could See Rylan still laying on his mothers beds. He decided to stop and look in. Rylans eyes looked at her brothers, he could tell that she had calmed down a little.

"Go talk to Mama now, shes alone." Jude said as he looked at Rylan. Rylan nodded and left the room, heading downstairs. Jude watching her go before he walked into the girls room seeing the door was open.

"Judes on my team." Mariana called as she spotted her brother in the doorway.

Brandon, Callie , Mariana and Jesus were on the floor with the monopoly board in front of them. Both girls wrapped up in thick jumpers.

"Jude and Mariana can go together and the rest of us are singles." Callie explained as she finished passing out the money. Jude put his homework on Marianas bed and took his seat between Callie and Mariana.

"Ok, enough talking and more rolling." Jesus spoke up, everyone rolling their eyes.

" _This would give Rylan time to talk to Mama."_ Jude thought as he watched Callie roll the dice.

Xxxxxxxx

Rylan walked slowly down the stairs. She needed to apologise to her Mama. She knew she shouldn't have yelled. It wasn't her Mamas fault, it was the girls a school that made her upset and mad.

Rylan made it down stairs and stood in the entry of the kitchen, her Mama was busy chopping vegetables to hear her come down the stairs.

"Come in Rylan." Rylan was startled. She didn't even make a sound, yet her Mama knew she was there. Lena turned around and chuckled.

"I knew you were there baby girl Its a mom thing." Rylan nodded. She slowly walked over to her Mama and at the last metre she pounced onto her Mama, her arms wrapping around Lenas legs.

Lena sighed and bent down, lifting the little blonde up into her arms. She felt the tears on her shoulder straight away.

"Don't cry baby, its alright. Tell Mama what going on?" Lena hushed the little girl, she rocked from side to side to try and calm the little blonde.

"Im sorry." Rylan cried out as she hugged her Mama tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Why are you sorry baby girl?" Lena whispered, running her had up and down the little girls back.

"Im, im sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Rylan sniffled as she spoke.

"No you shouldn't have but its forgotten now. I need you to tell me whats going on please baby. I cant help if you dont talk to me." Lena pleaded. Rylan pulled her head back so she could look at her Mamas face.

"Do you love me?" Rylan whispered, searching her Mamas face for any sign that she was lying. Lena was shocked, but not too shocked since Jude had informed her about the conversation he had had with the little blonde.

"Oh of course I do. I love you a lot." Rylan smiled. She could see that her Mama was telling the truth. She felt stupid for believing the girls at school.

Lena moved to sit on a chair at the dining table, setting the little girl on her lap. The dinner forgotten at them moment. Her kids were more important.

"Why would you think that baby?" Lena asked rubbing her hand up and down Rylans back slowly, she knew but she wanted to hear it from the little girls own mouth. Rylan sniffled and took a breath before releasing it and speaking.

"Some girls said that you were forced to look after me and that you are forced to love me. They said my mom and dad left me cause I was ugly." Rylan managed to get out. The look on Rylans face and the hurt in her voice made Lenas eyes water. How could children be so cruel to one another?

"Those girls were just being bullies. Mom and I love you just like we love the other kids. Your real mom and dad they loved you a lot, parents love their kids no matter what." Lena explained. Rylan nodded.

"I thought that it was true, im sorry." Rylans eyes started to fill with water and slowly the tears fell. Lena pulled Rylan to her chest and rocked her.

"It ok baby girl. I forgive you. Just dont believe things mean girls say ok, you know they aren't true."

"I know now, I love you mama." Rylan whispered.

"I love you too, my little munchkin." Rylan giggled and burried her face in her Mamas neck.

"So do I baby girl." Both Rylan and Lena looked up at the sound of Stefs voice. One look at Lena told Lena that Stef had heard most of what Rylan had said.

"Mommy." Rylan smiled, scooting off of her Mamas lap and bounding over to her Mom. Stef scooped the little blonde into her arms and settled her on her hip.

"Hey sweets." Stef kissed Rylans temple and then went over and kissed Lena on the lips quickly as Lena stood to finish preparing dinner.

"I missed you. I love you." Rylan whispered against her Moms neck.

I missed you too." Stef smiled over at her wife. She was glad that Lena had sorted the problem out. Those were some harsh words for 6 year olds to spit out at another kid.

xxxxxxxx

Friday morning was busier then normal. Today was a public holiday, which meant long weekend for them.

Since Rylan had a play date with Chris and Hannah at Hannahs house, Lena and Stef decided they would go out with the other kids.

Lena was taking Callie and Mariana to a day spa, the girls were still over coming their sickness and Lena thought it would be a good idea to help them relax and feel calm. They were going to bond and relax at a day spa and then go to a nice restaurant for lunch.

Stef was taking the boys to an indoor sports centre. The boys having chosen what they wanted to do and this was it. Stef didn't mind, after all sports was her thing.

"Alright men, lets go." Stef called from the front door, her gear in her backpack along with a soccer ball. The girls had left earlier, Lena dropping Rylan off at Hannahs house on the way. Three sets of feet were heard on the stairs as the boys headed down.

One by one the three boys exited the front door, their backpacks on their backs. Each backpack containing a spare pair of clothes, drink bottle and sunscreen. Stefs backpack had the same but there was a first aid kit, her phone, badge and wallet. She never went anywhere without her badge, just in case.

The boys and Stef all buckled up in the car, now heading to the indoor sports centre. Jude had no idea what the indoor sports centre contained but he was excited.

Not too long after they left home, the car pulled up at a large metal shed with a few courts around the area. Jude was wide eyes as he looked at the building.

"Ready for some fun?" Stef asked as she turned in the drivers seat to look at the three boys. Jesus in fron withh Brandon and Jude in the backseat.

"oh yeah, I am." Jesus screamed and Stef winced.

"Ok, bit too loud their son." Jesus grinned and opened his door hopping out. The others soon followed.

"WOW, its so big." Jude stood just inside of the entrance. He was in awe at the indoor sports centre. He could see a few table tennis tables, a sand volleyball court, indoor cricket court. The place had the works and it was quite busy.

"It sure is." Stef smiled wrapping an arm around Judes shoulders while Brandon and Jesus went off and got some equipment and paid.

Ive never been to something like this before." Jude whispered, but Stef heard it. It was another thing that broke her heart. Kids in the system dont get to enjoy the simple things in life. Stef and Lena promised each other that their kids would experience everything within reason.

"Well now you have so lets go enjoy it." Jude pulled his mother into a hug and Stef rubbed his back.

"Table tennis first mom?" Brandon came over and held up the table tennis bats. Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, ok. Jude you're with me." Stef said wrapping an arm around Judes shoulders and walking /guiding Jude.

"Fine lets do this." Jesus said running ahead with two bats, to grab the spare table before anyone else could get to it.

Brandon had the other two bats and followed in the rear. He had to smile. It had been a while since his brothers and his mom hung out. They needed to do it more often, maybe with the whole family or something.

Jude and Stef were leading in points. They were two ahead of Brandon and Jesus. Jesus was getting bored and Stef could tell. He had to keep going and he got bored of the same thing easily, so they would obviously need a running game or something really physical and fun next.

"Can we go play basketball now?" Jesus interrupted the next serve just like Stef had predicted. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Lets go. Jude, my team again." Jesus fist pumped the air and ran over to hand the bats away and get a basketball.

Jesus came back with a basketball and the four of them headed outside to the courts. Every court was filled.

Why not join them mom?" Jude pointed out to a court which had three young teens and what looked to be their father. Stef shrugged and nodded before walking over to the court Jude had pointed out.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Stef asked as she stepped closer to the adult. The four turned around to look at Stef and her sons before they nodded. Each kid looked like their father with a tiny hint of maybe their mother.

Brown hair, green eyes. Tall and muscular. If Stef wasn't gay Brad would be her type.

"Sure we can play against each other. Im Brad Marsden and these are my sons, Christopher, Harley and Jacob" Brad introduced himself and his sons, holding his hand out to shake Stefs.

"Nice to meet you. Im Stef and these are my sons, Jude, Brandon and Jesus." Stef shook Brads hand and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you all, so you keen on a match?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Stef smirked before turning to her boys.

"What do you think boys?"

"Im in." Jude said as he sized the older kids up. They were around Brandon and Jesus's age but with his brothers and mother there, he should be fine.

"Me too." Jesus piped up, bouncing the basketball on the spot.

"Sure why not." Brandon shrugged, trying to not make it seem like a big deal. Stef turned around and nodded to Brad.

Ok were in. Just don't go easy on me, I may be a woman but I can still kick butt." Jesus smirked along with Brad.

"Ok no problem, wouldn't dream of it." Brad said turning to look at his boys before shouting over his shoulder.

"We start."

"Ok fine,lets play." Stef smiled and turned to her own kids to make a stratergy.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Brandon, Jacob, Jesus, Jude,Harley and Christopher sat around on the grassed area to the side of the basketball court having a chat while Stef went to her backpack and got some water before sitting down on the bench. Brad came over panting with his water bottle and taking a seat next to her.

"You and your kids have skill, no wonder you won. So, What do you do for a living?" Brad asked. He was intrigued by this women. He wouldn't date her or nothing or even hit on her because he loved his wife to much.

"Thanks, we play when we can. Its kind of our thing, my girls aren't really into it though. Im a cop.

A cop, that sure is a physical job. So You have daughters aswell?" Brad raised his eyebrow. A cop, not too bad, explains how she is well fit.

"It is. Yeah three, two are with my wife and the other is at a friends. Just spending quality time together." Brad wasn't even fazed by Stef having a wife, he could tell just by looking at her kids that one maybe two aren't biologically hers. Stef was sure he wouldn't take to kindly to her saying she had a wife but was surprised when he did the opposite.

"Ah, I understand completely. I try to do that same with my kids I just dont have daughters, much to my wifes displeasure. We tried but after Jacob was born, she couldn't have anymore kids, we hoped Jacob was a girl." Brad explained as he looked over at the 6 boys under the tree.

"You could always adopt." Stef pointed out. Brad nodded.

"We are still thinking about it. Is that what you and your wife did?" Stef knew he had figured it out. It really wasn't that hard to tell.

"Yeah. Well Brandon is mine from my first marriage. The rest were foster kids that we fostered and we just so happened to fall in love with them. Jesus and his sister Mariana are twins, they came to us first and we adopted them. Jude and his older sister came next and we adopted them and now we are currently fostering a little 7 year old, hoping for the adoption to go through on her." Stef explained. A smile on her face as she explained, she was proud of her kids and loved them so much that she always had a smile on her face when she talked about them.

"Sounds like you made their hearts happy, I can see how in love with them you are, just by hearing you talk about them. Fostering might be a good thing for my wife and I to look into." Brad said before going into thought. Maybe Fostering was what him and his wife needed to try.

"It would be a good thing, it brought my family together, who knows, you might find a child that steals your heart." Stef would tell anyone she thought was a good parent to become foster parents and Brad did seem like a wonderful father. She could see how happy and healthy his sons were, so thats a positive. She had seen the worst parents since her children came to them and she was going to make sure kids out their had loving families to stop at.

"Dad we're hungry." One of Brads sons came over. Brad shook his head and laughed before turning to Stef and standing up.

"I guess thats my cue." Stef nodded and stood up aswell. It was probably around lunch time now and knowing the boys would be hungry very soon.

"It was nice to meet you brad." Stef stuck her hand out to shake Brads. Brad smiled and shook hers.

"You too Stef, Might see you here again?" Brad raised his eyebrow as he let go of Stefs hand.

"Yeah you might. Good luck with the foster talk." Brad nodded and chuckled.

Thanks, Bye." Brad said over his shoulder, guiding one of his sons over to the others.

"Bye." Stef waved and soon enough Jude, Brandon and Jesus were walking over to her.

"What do you guys wanna do for lunch?" She asked handing each of them their backpacks before sliding hers over her shoulder.

"Can we get fish and chips and sit at a park and then once we are finished, play with the soccer ball till its time we have to go home?" Jude asked, looking hopeful. He really wanted fish and chips and he didn't want the day to end just yet.

Stef looked at him, she could tell he was seriously wanting this and she couldn't say no.

Sure, thats a really good idea. What do you two think?" Stef looked at Brandon and Jesus. Jude looking at them aswell.

"Sounds fun. Im in" Brandon nodded as they began to walk towards the car after giving the ball back to the lady at the front desk.

"Me too."

"Ok fish and chips at a park it is. Lets go." Stef said walking to the car, the kids in front. Today had been amazing, spending time with her boys was something she and they definitely needed.

Next time however they could swap it around or they could all go together. Who knows, the future is bright.

 **OK ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN MORE TO COME.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE CALLIE, MARIANA AND LENAS TIME AT THE SPA.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	45. CH 42 - Mama and her girls

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **SO I MANAGED TO GET THIS ONE FINISHED, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE AND PUT IT UP FOR YOU SO ENJOY :)**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _What do you guys wanna do for lunch?" She asked handing each of them their backpacks before sliding hers over her shoulder._

" _Can we get fish and chips and sit at a park and then once we are finished, play with the soccer ball till its time we have to go home?" Jude asked, looking hopeful. He really wanted fish and chips and he didn't want the day to end just yet._

 _Stef looked at him, she could tell he was seriously wanting this and she couldn't say no._

 _Sure, thats a really good idea. What do you two think?" Stef looked at Brandon and Jesus. Jude looking at them aswell._

" _Sounds fun. Im in" Brandon nodded as they began to walk towards the car after giving the ball back to the lady at the front desk._

" _Me too."_

" _Ok fish and chips at a park it is. Lets go." Stef said walking to the car, the kids in front. Today had been amazing, spending time with her boys was something she and they definitely needed._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Lena had run inside Hannahs house to drop Rylan off and then the three were on their way to the spa.

Callie didn't know what to expect when it came to a spa day. She wasn't one for beauty and massages but she was with her Mama and sister having a bonding day so she would try to enjoy herself. Mama had said that it would help her with overcoming her sickness, so that was a bonus.

The three women walked into the spa and over to the reception desk. Callie was in awe. It was really pretty and the whole area seemed really peaceful and calming, she hadn't been to a place that gave of this type of vibe and she liked it, liked it a lot.

" Hi we have an appointment." Lena said to the receptionist, who looked up from typing on her computer. The blonde haired, green eyed, model thin pretty woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi, can I get you names?"

"Adams-Foster, Lena, Callie and Mariana." Lena gestured to each as she said their names. The woman nodded and typed in her computer.

Ok, no problems. So I see that you chose the number 2 pamper pack?" Lena nodded. Callie wondered what that was, hopefully she didn't have to get naked or anything.

"Yes, that right."

"Just so that we are clear, backrubs, manicure and pedicure Is that the one you wanted?" Lena nodded as the woman explained. Callie didn't know about the backrubs, she was a little afraid. She had scars and didn't want to be judged or offend anyone when she flinched or anything.

"Yeah, that sounds right." The woman smiled and pressed a button on her phone and a woman came towards the desk, a smile on her face. She had straight brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes under her glasses, sun kissed tanned skin, she was roughly the same hight as Callie and she looked really friendly and nice.

"Ok you are all set. This is Martina. She will be your guide for today." The blonde says gesturing to the women who had just entered.

"Hello. You must be the Adams fosters. Im Martina. Ill be your guide for today and showing you around to where you need to be.

"Yes, im lena ,these are my daughters, Callie and Mariana. Its nice to meet you." Lena said as she pointed out each of her daughters when she said their names.

"Likewise, ok if you will follow me, ill take you to the locker rooms so you can change and then we can begin." Martina led Callie, Lena and Mariana to the locker room, she held the door open for the women and then stepped in behind them.

"Alright if you just change into those gowns, put your things in an empty locker and then ill meet you here when you are done." Martina explained, pointing to the gowns that were sitting on a shelf across the room.

"Ok thankyou, lets go girls." Lena said walking to the shelf as Martina left the locker room.

Lena and Mariana dressed in the gown while Callie just looked at hers.

"Mama, I..." Callie couldn't finish her sentence as she looked from the gowns to her Mama. Lena looked up from where she was putting her folded clothes along with Marianas into a locker.

"Whats up Callie girl?" Lena asked, taking a seat on a bench infront of her daughter. She could see Callie was thinking at a hundred miles a minute and she had a guess as to what was going through her eldest daughters mind.

"My scars." Callie whispered out. She sighed and took a seat on the bench next to her Mama. Lena instantly put an arm around the girls shoulder as Mariana disappeared into the toilets.

"Your scars are ok Callie, they wont judge." Lena knew that this affected Callie. She was glad the girl had spoken up and not hidden her fears away.

"I don't like people touching me, im afraid. What if I flinch and I offend someone?" Lena sighed. Callie was still putting others first, she did it once and a while but it still was there.

"Its ok Callie. They wont judge, if they do ill be here. You have every reason to be afraid, every reason to flinch. Its something new to you, every touch you had by people before was harmful. You just have to do what you think is comfortable. Ill understand If you dont go through with it." Lena spoke to her daughter. Callie nodding. She looked into her Mamas eyes.

"Ill try, I need to do it. I need to prove to myself that not every touch of a stranger is harmful." Callie encouraged herself, she needed to prove a point to herself, it was time to get rid of that fear.

"Good girl. Just try, ill be here If you need me." Callie hugged her Mama.

"Do you think ill offend anyone if I ask for females on everything? maybe ill be able to handle it more with a female." Callie explained. Lena smiled and nodded.

"It won't hurt to ask sweetie. They are here for your comfort and if that what you want im sure they wont mind." Lena smiled as Callie got up and got changed and within 5 minutes the three of them were standing outside the locker room where Martina was waiting.

"Alright, done. Good lets go get you ladies relaxed." Martina said leading the three women to the massage area.

The three entered the massage room. Three massage tables had been placed in the room that looked to have enough room for four.

"Alright this is Marcus, Connie and Casey. They will be your masseuses for today. Find a table and they can get started. Ill be back here in an hour. Enjoy ladies." With that Martina left the room.

Connie was a brunette, she looked similar to Martina, only with green eyes.

Marcus was blonde with blue eyes, tanned and muscular.

Casey had red hair, green eyes, glasses and looked like she could be a model.

Each of them waiting for the girls to get on a bed.

"Callie and you should take the girls." Mariana whispered to her mother. She knew that Callie would be ok with a female and Her Mama would feel weird with a male touching her.

"Are you sure mari?" Lena asked her daughter.

"Im sure. Im pretty sure you wouldn't want a man to touch you just like Callie so ill be fine." Mariana said as she headed over to Marcus and Lay on his table.

"Thanks sweetie." Lena said as she watched Callie go over to Connie, leaving Casey for herself.

"Thanks mari" Callie said as she stood next to her table.

"Welcome." Mariana mumbled as Marcus began his massage on the teenager. Lena watched Callie as the teen lay on the bed and Connie slowly moved the gown away from her back. She could see Callie tense and then relax a little when she turned her head to look at her Mama.

Connie looked a little shocked at Callies back but said nothing and went about her job. She had seen scars like the ones on Callies back and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the teenager.

"Mama will you talk to me for a few moments, let me know your their so I can relax and get use to it." Callie whispered as she held her hand out for Lena to take.

"I can do that sweetie." Lena replied clasping onto Callies hand, letting her daghter know that she was safe with that one gesture.

"Alright just relax and we will let out fingers do the work on your backs."

 **Xxxxxx**

The girls had finished their massages and then Martina had taken them to go get manicures and pedicures. That is what they were currently doing.

"Ive never felt so relaxed in a long time." Callie sighed out as she got comfortable in the seat next to her Mama and Sister. They were currently doing the girls Manicures then they would start the pedicures.

"Me too." Mariana said as Lena nodded.

"That massage wasn't to bad. A couple of flinches but I got use to it." Callie was proud of herself and Lena was extremely proud of her daughter.

"Im proud of you." Lena voiced giving Callie a big smile when she looked over at her. Callie blushed and nodded.

"So what colours are you getting Mama, callie?" Mariana broke the heart felt moment.

"Im going blue." Callie responded.

"Im going red." Lena spoke.

"Nice choices." Mariana had already chosen her colour the minute she had been told they were getting manicures and pedicures.

"You going pink?" Callie knowingly asked looking at her sister.

"Is there any other color?" Mariana responded while her mother and sister let out laughs.

"For you, no." Callie chuckled out. Mariana and pink were an item that always went together.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The girls had had their massages, manicures and pedicures and were now on their way to a restaurant for lunch.

As they entered the nice restaurant a waitress came over to them and gave them a friendly greeting as she led the three women to a booth. Callie and Mariana on one side of the booth and Lena on the other.

"Hi there, welcome. Can I get you any drinks?" She said handing them each a menu and then pulling out her note pad.

"Two diet cokes and a lemonade please." Lena said, knowing their order already. She knew the kids favourite drinks for when they went out.

"Ok no problem, ill get right on them and then ill take your food order when you are ready" The waitress happily replied.

"Ok thank you." Lena said before the waitress disappeared from the table to fill the drink order.

"Alright, have a look at what you want. Im going to go see how your mom is going with the boys and then im going to the bathroom." Lena said standing up and leaving the table to head towards the exit.

"Ok mama." Both girls say as she leaves.

"I feel so relaxed." Callie whispered out as she stretched in her seat, a few cracks could be heard as she stretched.

"Me too, its been an awesome day." Mariana loved today, it was girls and it was with her Mama and sister. The perfect bonding experience.

"Yeah it has." Callie smiled at her sister just as the drinks were placed on the table and the waitress headed off seeing that they weren't ready to order.

"So do you think mama will allow us to go on that double date. We have been waiting like forever to ask, do you think now is the time to ask? Mariana asked her sister quoetly. She had been wanting to talk to Callie about this for a while now but never felt the time was right. Today seemed perfect to bring it up.

"I dunno. It might be different, we will be together so she might say yes." Callie let out a sigh before she said this. She didn't know if her parents would say yes. A double date did tick a lot of positive boxes.

"All we can do is ask I suppose." Mariana sighed out. Callie just nodded as Lena made her way back to the table.

"How is mom coping with the boys?" Mariana asked as Lena sat down and took a sip of her diet coke.

They are fine, shes having fun and so are the boys. They are just having fish and chips at a park before kicking a soccer ball around." Both girls nodded. It was simple, thats how the boys and Stef loved it.

"Thats good then." Callie smiled, Jude was probably having a lot of fun with his big brothers.

"So what are you having?" Lena said picking her menu up.

"Chicken salad probably." Mariana said looking at the menu again.

"Chicken and bacon fettuccine sounds good." Callie looked at her menu and thats what jumped out at her. Lena nodded and then the waitress came over.

"Are you ready to order?" All three nodded and placed there orders.

"Can I get the chicken and bacon fettuccine please." Callie was the first to order, the waitress wrote it down and then she looked at Mariana.

"for you miss?"

"Can I grab a grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing please." The waitress nodded and wrote it down before looking at Lena.

"Ill have the grilled chicken Caesar salad please." Lena gave her order to the waitress to write down.

"Ok no problems, was that all for now?" The waitress looked at all three women, who all nodded.

"Yes thank you. Thats all for now." Lena responded and the waitress smiled.

"Very good, they shouldn't be too long." With that the waitress was off to place the orders in the kitchen.

Silence settled around the table. Lena sipped her diet coke, Callie sipped her lemonade and Mariana sipped her diet coke.

"Ok spill it. I can see you want to ask me something." Lena said looking at her two daughters. Both having something on their minds. Both pushed their drinks aside and looked at each other before Mariana decided to talk.

"Well, Callie and I were wondering if we can sort of go on a double date." Lena raised her eyebrow looking between the two girls. The waitress placing the food down on the table before asking them if that was all. Lena nodded and as soon as the waitress left Lena turned her attention back to her daughters.

"Who would be going on this double date and what would it contain?" Lena asked, her eyebrow raised. Callie looked at Mariana to keep explaining.

"Matt, Wyatt, Callie and Myself. We wanted permission before we let them know that they can plan it." Lena looked at her daughters.

"We would tell you our plans when we are told them." Callie added and Lena nodded. She was understanding why the double date and she had to admit that her kids were very smart.

"Ok, I dont see the harm in it. I need to talk to your mom first though." Callie and Mariana smiled, they were so happy, usually it wasn't hard to convince Stef. Afterall the girls would be together with the guys and that was the main thing Stef usually gets concerned with, plus both moms knew the boys already so that was also a bonus.

"Thanks mama." Callie smiled, picking up her fork and twirling some fettuccine onto it.

"No problems girls. Now lets eat. Im starving. " Lena said grabbing her fork and spearing a piece of chicken.

"Me too, who knew relaxing makes you work up and appetite." Callie said after swallowing a bite of her fettuccine. Mariana nodding.

"Well it worked cause I feel better then I did this morning." Mariana added as an after thought from her nodding.

"Me too." Lena agreed.

"Yep." Callie said before placing another fork full of fettuccine into her mouth. All three relaxed, happy and now satisfying their hunger.

 **Xxxxxx**

"I feel so much better now, my sickness is almost gone. Thanks Mama for today." Callie sighed out as she and Mariana collapsed on the couch together once they arrived home that afternoon. They had finished lunch and then gone for a little walk through the mall, no one bought anything but they were getting ideas for their family members birthdays that were coming up.

Callie and Mariana had to agree that the spa day worked wonders. Their headaches were gone and their bodies felt like they were floating on clouds.

"You're welcome honey. I enjoyed spending time with the two of you." Lena responded as she headed into the kitchen and got the girls some juice and herself a water before bringing them back to the girls and resting herself on the couch between them.

Both Callie and Mariana snuggled up with their mama, just enjoying the peace and quite. It was a rarity in this house so they tried to soak much of it up. Lena tuned her head to her left and kissed Callies head and then turned to her right to kiss Marianas

Lena never thought she would be a mother to this many kids, she use to see herself with one maybe two but now that she had these kids in her life she would never change a thing. It would finally be perfect when Rylan became an official Adams-Foster on paper. Until then they had to keep trying.

"Sounds like the boys and mom are home." Mariana groaned as the sound of a car pulling up and then doors closing. As the boys got closer to the house, their loud voices could be heard.

"Yeah. So much for the peace and quiet." Lena chuckled, her wife and sons were so noisy when they were together.

"Mama there are 6 kids in this house plus mom, no such thing as peace and quiet" Callie chuckled out before sitting up properly and sitting herself against the armrest so that she could see the front door.

"I can dream cant I." Lena sighed out, both girls nodded at their Mamas sentence. Although the three had smiles on their faces. After the relaxing day they had, the noise of the boys wasn't going to ruin the mood.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Lena called from her spot as Brandon entered the house followed by Jesus, Jude and then Stef.

"Mama, I was on Moms team and we won basket ball against Brandon and Jesus." No one had said any greetings back as Jude ran over and stood in front of Lena to tell his story. The girls and Lena could see how proud he was so they smiled and Lena pulled him into a hug, saying that she was proud of him.

"Thats because we let you." Jesus smirked as he stood in the door to the living room. Stef came into the living room as Brandon greeted his Mama and sisters before heading upstairs. Jude, Callie, Mariana and Jesus also going upstairs, Brandon had said they could play monopoly together since the girls were still sick.

"Keep telling yourselves that." Stef called up the stairs where Jesus just went before she went over to Lena and planted a kiss on her lips before sitting beside her wife and letting out a sigh of relief. She was tired.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Lena asked after her and Stef stopped kissing. Stef put an arm around Lenas shoulders and pulled her into her so that they could cuddle. Lena rested her head on Stefs chest, waiting for her wife to answer.

"Exhausting but fun yours?" Stef finally said as she ran a hand up and down Lenas side.

"Relaxing and peaceful, the girls seem better now, not so tense. It was definitely what we needed." Lena said. Stef nodded. The girls definitely needed the day together and she was glad they were feeling a bit better.

"Alright im going to go pick up little miss and then we can do the date night talk." Stef said as she looked at the time.

"Alright sounds like a plan." Lena sighed out as she lifted her head from her wifes chest and they stood up together. Placing a kiss to Lenas lips, Stef grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

 **MORE TO COME**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	46. CH 43 - Amused

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Hey honey, how was your day?" Lena asked after her and Stef stopped kissing. Stef put an arm around Lenas shoulders and pulled her into her so that they could cuddle. Lena rested her head on Stefs chest, waiting for her wife to answer._

" _Exhausting but fun yours?" Stef finally said as she ran a hand up and down Lenas side._

" _Relaxing and peaceful, the girls seem better now, not so tense. It was definitely what we needed." Lena said. Stef nodded. The girls definitely needed the day together and she was glad they were feeling a bit better._

" _Alright im going to go pick up little miss and then we can do the date night talk." Stef said as she looked at the time._

" _Alright sounds like a plan." Lena sighed out as she lifted her head from her wifes chest and they stood up together. Placing a kiss to Lenas lips, Stef grabbed her keys and headed out the front door._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Mama.. mama... mama." Rylans voice floated through the house as she entered the kitchen. Rylan was excited to have gone to her friends house to play, she loved her new friends but she did miss her moms a lot.

Lena was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork when Rylans voice came through the door. Lena smiled and stood up from the table and crouched down just as a small blonde crashed into her legs. Lena picked Rylan up and set her on her hip before placing a big kiss to her temple.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with Chris and Hannah?" Lena finally said as she sat back down on the chair she had been before, setting Rylan on her lap so that she could see the little girls face. She couldn't see Stef, so she was probably still taking her shoes off.

"Yep, we did painting and played soccer and then we collected bugs but Hannahs mommy made us put them back so they can go back to their families." Rylan explained just as Stef came into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Lenas cheek before resting her back against the kitchen counter and looking at her daughter and wife.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." Lena smiled and waited for her daughter to continue talking, pushing a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear. Stef smiled and chuckled aswell, she had heard the same story on the way home and now her wife was listening to it.

"Oh it really was busy, but fun...but guess what Mama?" Lena chuckled but raised an eyebrow at the question.

"What?"

"I didn't have a nap, I was tired thought but I kept playing. Also I wasn't so scared after a bit, but I did miss you and mommy." Rylan was proud of herself. Lena and Stef could see it written on her face.

"I missed you too, but at least you had fun." Lena said before placing another kiss on Rylans temple.

"I did." Rylan bobbing her head up and down to show her excitement before resting her head against her mamas shoulder and wrapping her arms around her mamas neck. She could see her mom looking at her from her Mamas shoulder and she smiled.

Lena was loving the cuddly moment with her baby girl. She loved her cuddles from any of the kids but it was less frequent with the older kids.

"Mama." Rylan suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silence. She had been watching her Mom make a coffee as she played with a few pieces of her Mamas hair. Lena and Stef could tell the little girl was getting tired, her excitement slowly going.

"Yes Rylan?" Lena whispered, running her hand up and down the little girls back.

"Im hungry." Rylan mumbled into her Mamas neck, though her moms had heard her. Stef and Lena both chuckle. Both Jesus and Rylan were always hungry. They loved their food. Lena set Rylan onto the floor before speaking to the little girl.

"Ok ill get dinner sorted soon, how about you have an apple or banana and then go round the others up and tell them to sit on the couch. Your mom and I need to talk to you all." Rylan nodded before she gave a frown.

"Are we in trouble?" Rylan hesitated before asking this. She hoped that they weren't sending her away. Stef and Lena could both see the hesitation on the little girls face. Lena got off the chair and knelt infront of Rylan, grabbing both her hands in her own.

"No baby girl, no one is in trouble." Rylan looked from her Mom to her Mama, trying to see if they were lying. Sensing nothing she nodded. Stef set about cutting an apple up for Rylan so it would keep her happy and satisfied until dinner.

"Ok." Rylan finally said.

"Mama?" No matter how may times Lena heard that word, she always felt her heart leap. She now knows that mommy, mom and Mama were her favourite words and she would never tire of hearing them.

"Yes baby?" Wondering what the little girl was going to ask for now. Lena chuckled along with Stef at Rylans face.

Rylan was pushing her lips together in a kissing motion and tapping her lips. Lena chuckled, it was cute.

"Does my baby girl want a kiss?" Lena asked, knowing exactly that is what her daughter is asking for. Rylan nodded.

"Well ok then." Lena gave her daughter a peck on the lips and then one on her temple. Rylan smiled.

"Thanks Mama...Thanks mommy." Rylan said walking over to grab the plate her mom was holding out. Rylan smiled and grabbed the plate before turning away to head up the stairs.

"Hey, what about this mom? …...Lay one on me." Rylan turned around and smiled. She put her plate on the table and walked over to her mom and raised her hands. Stef immediately picked the little girl up and set her on her hip.

"ok Mommy." Rylan said before planting a peck on Stefs lips and then waiting for Stef to put her down. Stef smirked and then winked at Lena.

"That wasn't a kiss, this is a kiss." Stef explained as she began to place kisses all over Rylans face, the little blonde giggling and squirming to get out of her moms arms. Lena smiling at how cute the moment is.

"Mommy stop." Rylan managed to get out during her giggles. Stef finally stopped but planted a final kiss on the little girls temple before setting her on the floor.

"Ok love you, go get your brothers and sisters." Stef smiled down at her little girl.

"Ok love you too." Rylan called over her shoulder as she grabbed her plate of sliced apple and headed up the stairs.

"That really annoys and pains me." Lena said as she took her seat again at the table. Stef coming behind her and placing her hands on Lenas shoulders and slowly massaging them.

"What does love?" Lena sighed as Stef was loosening her sore shoulders.

"How kids in the system always ask if they are in trouble when a foster parent wishes to speak to them." Stef nodded to herself. It was true.

"Its always going to be like that love with Foster kids. Foster kids are always going to think like that until they are finally out of the system, lets just hope that once Rylan is officially adopted she wont be like that." Stef explained. Lena gave another sigh.

"I know, it still hurts, I wish she wouldn't think that they were in trouble whenever we need to speak to them."

"Its embedded in their minds, the older kids have slowly stopped thinking like that. In time Rylan will too." Stef explained. It was true. Mariana and Jesus finally did and then Callie and Jude finally did. Time will tell with Rylan, first the adoption had to go through. They needed their baby out of the system.

"I know." Stef came around and pulled Lena off of the seat and wrapped her in a big hug. Lena sighed into the hug and placed her face in the crook of Stefs neck and breathed in before looking up at Stef and placing a kiss on her cheek and then her lips.

"Alright, lets go talk to the kids." With one final kiss, the two moms walked into the living room.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"So mama and I are going on our date tomorrow night and then we will be back Sunday morning. Now while we are gone, Callie and Brandon are in charge. No parties, no nothing, is that understood?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her kids.

Brandon and Jesus on the two arm chairs. Jude, Mariana and Callie on the sofa with Rylan sitting on Callies lap. Leaving both moms to sit on the coffee table, a spot where they could see all of the kids.

"Yep, yes, yeah." Came the voices of 5 of the 6 kids. Lena and Stef looked at Rylan, after not hearing the little blondes voice. Rylan was frowning in confusion.

" Why are you going on a date?" Rylan asked just before Stef could ask the little blonde how she was feeling about it. Stef smiled at how innocent her question was.

"Cause sometimes people who are married or dating need to spend some time together." Stef explained the best she could to the 6 year old.

"Can I come?" Rylan tilted her head to the side as she looked form one mom to the other.

"What moms are saying is that they want to go to dinner to be with each other, no kids." Jesus explained. It was better to get it out in the open then stall for so long and so he did.

"Oh." Rylan put her head down and sighed.

"Is that alright baby girl?" Lena asked as she slid off of the coffee table to kneel in front of Rylan.

"You come back right?" Rylan hesitantly asked. Looking deeply into Lenas eyes. Lena smiled a big smile and nodded.

"Of course we will come back, we can't leave you here all by yourselves forever. We are just going for the night. Is that alright?" Rylan looked at her moms before looking around the room at her brothers and sisters. They weren't worried about the moms going on the date, so why should she.

"Ok." Rylan finally said. The moms letting out sighs of relief before Lena pulled Rylan off of Callies lap and into her own for a big hug. Rylan buried her face in her Mamas neck and breathed in her scent. Hopefully she would be ok for one night, hopefully.

"Good. Now whos hungry?" Stef smiled at her wife and daughter before asking. Rylans head shot up off of Lenas neck, her head bobbing up and down causing the family to chuckle. She was always hungry like Jesus.

"Noodles?" Rylan asked looking at her Mom, well more like pleading.

"Rylan wants noodles, so what about Chinese?" Stef asked the family. Each nodding after thinking about it for a second.

"Everyone for Chinese?" Stef asked again looking around, hoping for verbal answers this time.

"Yeah." Came everyone's voices.

"Chinese it is." Stef said as she stood from the coffee table and went to place the usual order.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Im so tired." Stef said walking in into the room and flopping onto the bed after locking up downstairs and checking on the kids who were all finally asleep.

"Me too, but at least we had fun." Lena commented from her spot on the chair next to the bed where she was putting on her moisturiser

"Yeah we sure did." Stef mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach but had her head facing her wife.

"So mari and Callie asked me about dating today." Lena decided that they should talk about it now and when she said this Stef leant up on her elbow and gave Lena a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah they asked me if they could go on a double date." Lena continued to put her moisturiser on her legs while looking at Stef for her reaction. Stef just squinted and looked at her wife for any sighs to give her a hint to her next question.

"What did you say?"

"I told them it should be fine but I would talk with you first before giving them a proper answer." Stef nodded. She still needed more information but she was glad Lena hadn't said yes straight away.

"Hmmmm, who with?" She knew Mariana and Callie had boyfriends, she just needed to make sure.

"Wyatt and Matt." Lena said as she placed the bottle of moisturiser on the bedside table and then slid into the bed as Stef got under the covers aswell.

"I don't know lena." Lena could understand Stefs hesitancy. Callie and Mariana where her babies, and she didn't want them hurt. It was time to face the reality that they weren't children any more, they were almost adults.

"Think about it honey, they will be together and not alone with the boys individually. They will be safe, the boys are also good boys Stef. Even you can agree on that." Lena explained, moving her head to Stefs pillow so the both of them were facing each other.

"I do, they are good boys. it...its just that they are my babies." Stef whispered as she brought her hand up to curl a few strands of Lenas hair. She knew Mariana loved to play with Lenas hair and so does Rylan, she had to admit it was relaxing.

"Honey, you have to let them grow up, they need this." Stef sighed. Lena was right.

"I know but they are my babies, is it so wrong for me wanting them to stay young forever?" Lena chuckled and leant over placing a kiss to Stefs temple.

"I think the same way honey. But they have to leave us sometime. They need to find themselves and become amazing adults." Lena added another point. She was getting through to her wife, she knew because Stef was sighing each time.

"I know...they can go, but not this weekend, maybe next weekend and they run the plans of the date through us first." Stef got out as Lena nodded.

"Ok, I told them that. They said When we give them the ok they will tell matt and Wyatt and then the boys will arrange everything and tell the girls so the girls can tell us." Lena explained. Stef listened. Her wife was always a step a head like this and she loved that her wife was so organised.

"Ok... I still don't like them growing up." Stef grumble. Lena laughed at her wife. She was just adorable and the little pout she had going was even better.

"Oh honey." The smile still on her face as she leant over and kissed Stefs pout away before resting her forehead against her wifes.

"Least we have Rylan for a few years before she thinks about boys. You think we should send her to an all girls school away from boys?" Lena burst out laughing at her wifes train of thought. Stef really loved her family and thats one of the many things that Lena loves about her wife.

"Really stef?" Lena managed to get out between her laughter. Her eyebrow raised as she said it. Stef shrugged, not seeing any problem with her idea, it was a good one. No boys were touching her littlest baby girl.

"What? Shes going to be my only littlest baby left and I want to keep her that way. All innocent and cute." Lena raised her eyebrow even more. Stef was just looking at Lena waiting for her to reply but she was annoyed that Lena looked like she was amused.

"So sending her away so they boys cant get to her is the best idea to keep her young and innocent? What about us? If we send her away we cant see her grow." Lenas eyebrow was still raised, waiting for Stef to figure out what was so wrong about her plan. Lena hid her chuckle but smirked as a frown formed on her wifes forehead.

"Oh yeah good point." Stef mumbled and then rolled on her back. Lena scooted over so her front was against Stefs side and then she rested her head on her wifes shoulder and moved to wrap her left arm over Stefs stomach.

"You're gonna be the one sitting in the living room when the girls all come home from dates aren't you?" Lena asked from her position, highly amused. The whole conversation was highly amusing.

"Oh you bet. Someones gotta scare the boys. If they cant deal with this momma tiger they can't have our girls." Stef was very serious, Lena could see that. She leant up and kissed Stef on the cheek.

"Ok momma tiger settle down, We will tell the girls in the morning." Stef nodded as both of them turned their lights off and then rolled over to cuddle each other, waiting for sleep to overtake them.

 **Naww Stef not happy about her babies growing up, she just wants them to remain her babies forever. Time flys with kids, in a blink of an eye they have gone from a bottle and nappies to college and married.**

 **More to come**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	47. CH 44 - Miss me?

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: OMG SO I WAS WATCHING THE FOSTERS ALL OVER AGAIN AND THEN I NOTICED THAT THE ER DOCTOR WHEN STEF GETS SHOT (EPISODE: VIGIL S01E09) IS THE SAME ACTRESS (SAMANTHA SLOYAN) WHO PLAYS PENNY IN GREYS ANATOMY.**

 **JUST SAYING, I THOUGHT IT WAS COOL. I THOUGHT I REMEMBERED HER FROM SOMEWHERE.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _So sending her away so they boys cant get to her is the best idea to keep her young and innocent? What about us? If we send her away we cant see her grow." Lenas eyebrow was still raised, waiting for Stef to figure out what was so wrong about her plan. Lena hid her chuckle but smirked as a frown formed on her wifes forehead._

" _Oh yeah good point." Stef mumbled and then rolled on her back. Lena scooted over so her front was against Stefs side and then she rested her head on her wifes shoulder and moved to wrap her left arm over Stefs stomach._

" _You're gonna be the one sitting in the living room when the girls all come home from dates aren't you?" Lena asked from her position, highly amused. The whole conversation was highly amusing._

" _Oh you bet. Someones gotta scare the boys. If they cant deal with this momma tiger they can't have our girls." Stef was very serious, Lena could see that. She leant up and kissed Stef on the cheek._

" _Ok momma tiger settle down, We will tell the girls in the morning." Stef nodded as both of them turned their lights off and then rolled over to cuddle each other, waiting for sleep to overtake them._

 **xxxxxxxx**

The moms had talked to Mariana and Callie Saturday morning about the double date, both girls by the end of it were excited.

By Saturday evening it was finally the time for the moms to leave for their date night. It was 6.30pm and they were standing at the front door saying goodbye to the kids. The moms had fed the kids dinner before going so that they had something other then junk food in their bellies, both moms knowing fully well that they were going to eat junkfood since they were alone. The moms had a reservation at 8 for dinner and so they had to go.

"Alright kids, be good. We love you see you tomorrow." Lena said kissing each of the kids before she followed her wife out the door towards the car.

Callie closed the door behind her moms and looked at her brothers and sisters.

"Movie night?" Mariana said shrugging her shoulders. She knew that she couldn't throw a party after last time, but she also knew that a party wouldn't be a good idea with Rylan in the house. Who knew what could happen if a party was held with an almost 7 year old living there.

"Alright sounds good." Brandon said after getting nods from everyone.

"Ok, pyjamas on and in the living room." Callie ordered as everyone went upstairs to get changed.

"Callie, when will Mommy and Mama be home?" Rylan whispered as she walked up the stairs behind her siblings. Callie stopped on the stairs and turned to scoop up the little blonde.

It would be the first night Rylan was away from both of the moms. She usually had one or the other there at night and now that both of them were gone, Callie could understand how scared the little girl was. It was also the first night that the kids would be in charge of Rylan, they were scared but with Callies knowledge that eased their minds a bit.

"Mommy and Mama will be home tomorrow. You will see. We will watch movies and then go to bed and when we wake up and have breakfast they will be home after that." Callie explained as she entered the girls room, setting Rylan on her bed. Mariana exiting the bathroom as they entered.

"Alright lets get your pyjamas on ok." Rylan nodded as she stripped out of her clothes and put her pyjamas on. Callie nodded and got into her pyjamas as Mariana put Rylans hair into braids.

"Alright, all done. Lets go find our brothers." Rylan nodded sliding off of the bed.

"MOVIEEEEEEE TIMEEEEEEEE." Rylan shouted as she bolted out of the room to go find her brothers. Mariana and Callie chuckling at the little girl, following her down the stairs.

"I got the popcorn, chips and chocolate on the table. Jesus grabbed the waters and Jude got the juice." Brandon said as Mariana and Callie entered the living room to see the boys had set up everything.

Food and drinks were on the coffee table, blankets and pillows scattered around on the sofa. Callie looked around and gave the thumbs up.

"Good job guys, alright movies?" Callie asked. All the older kids knew that the first two movies they watched were Rylans choice because she would conk out in the middle of the second or right after it.

"I want monsters Inc and transformers please...please." Rylan said holding up the dvds to her eldest sister. Callie smiled and took the dvds handing it to Brandon who was getting the tv sorted.

"Ok, do you need the bathroom first?" Rylan shook her head and took a seat on the three seater sofa between Mariana and Jude. Jesus sat on the floor in front of Mariana leaving two of the arm chairs for Brandon and Callie.

"Alright, movie is in. Let the sibling bonding time begin." Mariana said making her siblings chuckle as they all relaxes around the living room with their treats and movies.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"NOOOOOOOO." Rylan screamed. She had fallen asleep during the second movie, transformers. Brandon had picked her up ready to take her to bed when she had woken up. At the scream he had handed her to Callie, not really knowing how to handle a small child having a tantrum.

"You are tired, you need to go to bed." Callie tried to reason, holding the little blonde on her hip as they headed upstairs. Brandon, Jude and Jesus remained downstairs watching some movie that Mariana and Callie weren't interested in, so they were taking Rylan to bed.

"I want Mommy and Mama." Rylan sobbed. Callie sighed as Mariana went into their room and turned Rylan bed down ready.

"I know, remember I told you they would be home tomorrow after breakfast." Callie said. Rylan continued to sob as Callie sat the girl on the bed and knelt in front of her.

"I WANT MAMA AND MOMMY NOW!" Rylan screamed. She was scared. She slept in her moms bed a lot since shes been sick and now they weren't home and she was back in her own room. She just wanted her moms.

"We know Rylan, we are sorry but moms need time alone too, dont yell either, we also don't yell when we want something." Callie explained, keeping her cool with the screaming girl. Mariana had no idea of what to do, so she just stood to the side while watching her sisters.

"I want mommy...mama." Rylan cried leaning forward and burying her face into Callies neck. Callie was heartbroken, she didn't know what to do to calm her little sister down. The little blonde had grown attached to Lena and Stef and now that they were gone she wasn't happy at all.

"Well there not here ok Mini. Only Mari and I are here and our brothers ok." Rylan shook her head and moved away from Callie, tears streaming heavily.

"I WANT MOMMY." Rylan screamed and kicked, tears streaming down her face. Callie sighed, scooped up the little girl and headed into the moms room. Callie sat on the rocking chair like she had heard her mom do a few times and began to rock the crying child.

The rocking wasn't doing anything to soothe the little girl. Callie was becoming frustrated but she wouldn't show it, it wasn't the little girls fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, these things just happen.

Callie watched from the rocking chair as Mariana sighed and went over to their mothers closet and started to rummage around in it. Callie looked on inquisitively, wondering what her sister was doing.

"Here try this." Mariana returned from the closet with Lenas sweater and one of Stefs shirts. Callie raised an eyebrow at her sister, Mariana shrugged as she put the clothes on the bed.

"Maybe the smell of moms on her will calm her down?" Mariana asked in more of a question to try and convince herself. Callie looked from the crying girl, to the clothes and back to Rylan before sighing.

"Rylan can you look at me for a minute?" Callie asked, trying to get the little girl out and away from her body so that she could talk to her face. Rylan sniffled but looked up at Callies face.

"Lets put this on." Mariana handed Callie the sweater. Callie slid Lenas sweater over Rylans head and then Mariana gave Rylan Stefs shirt. Immediately Rylan put the shirt to her nose and smelled it.

"Smells like Mommy." Rylan said with a small smile through her hiccups. Callie smiled and gave Mariana a thumbs up.

"You have Mamas sweater on you now, it smells like her and it will make you feel like Mama is with you and Mommys shirt smells like her and you can smell it when you want her and it will calm you down." Mariana tried to convey what she was thinking although it sounded better in her head. Callie chuckled, understanding what Mariana was trying to get out.

"Yeah something like what Mari said." Rylan nodded and leant over and gave Mariana a hug and then hugged Callie.

"Thankyou." Rylan whispered looking between her sisters.

"We will do anything for you Rylan. You're our baby sister after all." Mariana said kneeling down in front of the rocking chair.

"Mari?" Rylan looked at her sister, through her watery and red eyes.

"Yeah." Mariana whispers, pushing some stray hair that had fallen out of the braids from Rylans crying, behind the little blondes ear.

"I love you Mari." A tear of happiness fell from one of Marianas eyes at those words. Leaning over and hugging Rylan who was in Callies lap, Mariana whispered the same words into the little girls ear.

"I love you too." Rylan smiled and when she released Mariana, she looked up into Callies eyes.

"Callie." Callie smiled, knowing where this was going. She placed a kiss on Rylans cheek before answering.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you too." Rylan hugged Callie aswell, putting her hand out and pulling Mariana into a sisterly sandwich hug. All three laughing.

"I love you aswell, the both of you." Callie whispered kissing Rylans head and then Marianas.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"This feels good." Lena whispers, laying face down on the bed in the hotel room, only having just checked in. No kids to hound them, just hours of adult time and bonding. Stef laughed at her wife, she slipped out of her shoes and sat down at Lenas hip before laying on her side and stroking up and down lenas back with her hand. Lena sighed out.

"We need to get dressed, reservations at 7 remember." Lena sighed but sat up.

"Ok fine, but first I need to do this." Lena said leaning forward towards Stef. Stef raised and amused eyebrow before bringing her lips and attaching them to Lenas, both let out sighs as they kissed.

"We need to go." Stef says as she breaks the kiss. Her hand in her wifes hair as Lenas are running up and down Stef back.

"But I want to kiss you more." Lena pouts before bringing her lips to Stefs for a quick kiss, Stef grants. They can't keep going otherwise they would never make their dinner reservations.

"Ill kiss you, touch you and even give you a massage after dinner." Stef tried to encourage Lena to get up and get moving. Her eyes widened and she smiled at her blonde wife.

"Ok, but I still want to kiss you now and during dinner." Stef chuckled at her wifes words and the pout.

"Ok my love, you can. I wont stop you." Stef kissed away her wifes pout and stood up to go to their luggage to get their clothes out. She pulled Hers out and then Lenas before setting them on the bed.

"Good, otherwise you would have one unhappy wife." Lena said standing up from the bed finally and standing next to Stef who was sorting clothes out.

"Wouldn't want that now would we." Stef smirked and pecked Lenas cheek.

"Nope definitely not." Lena grabbed her clothes and went to the bed while Stef took off her clothes and started to change.

"Arghhh, Why must you be so hot?" Lena said frustrated making Stef look up from where she was buttoning up her pants. Stef stood with her hair down, black bra on and pants on and nothing else.

"What?" Stef looked a her wife confused, Lena was sitting on the bed watching her wife, enjoying the show. She could see the lust in her wifes eyes and knew that if Lena had her way, the two of them would not be leaving the room. She had to be the strong one. They hadn't been wined and dined for a while now and thats what they needed, not just sex.

"You looking like that makes me want to skip out on the dinner and do dirty things to you." Stef shivered at her wifes seductive voice. She took a big gulp and cleared her throat. The things her wife did made her turned on, just that one sentence alone was turning her on.

" _Be strong Stef."_ Stef thought.

"Keep it in your pants till after dinner my love." Stef said before going back to fixing her pants. She heard rustling and then Lena was walking with her clothes in her hand.

"Where you going?" Stef asked confused as Lena walked towards the bathroom.

"Into the bathroom so I don't come over there and take you out of those clothes." Stef shivered at the words, the bathroom door closed and Stef let out a sigh as she pulled her shirt over her shoulders and buttoned it up. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button up blouse with a maroon coloured blazer with some black ankle boots.

"Going to be the death of me, that woman." Stef whispered to herself and chuckled as she ran a brush through her hair before speaking through the door so that her wife could hear her.

"Ok hurry up, I am hungry." Stef knew the reply she would get and let out a chuckle as she was right.

"You're always hungry." Came Lenas normal reply.

"Im growing." Stef chuckled, sitting on the bed waiting for her wife to emerge.

"You stopped growing ages ago honey." Lenas amused voice came through the bathroom door.

"Fine I need the energy." She knew she would get a reaction out of her wife for that comment, and she did.

"Oh, I like that excuse better." Again Stef shivered at the seductive voice of her wife. No matter how many years they have been together, they still could make each other melt like a puddle and turn each other on with just a sentence.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mrs lena Adams- Foster." Her wifes laugh fluttered out making Stef smile wider.

"With you, it goes there."

"Get it out of the gutter or we will be late for dinner." Stef was highly amused. It felt good to banter like this without having the kids hear a thing, it was what they definitely needed.

"Argh fine im ready. Are you not so naked now so I can come out?" Lena peaked her head out and Stef chuckled.

"Yep all done, lets go my crazy wife." Stef held her hand out and Lena grabbed it as the two walked towards the door of the hotel room.

"Im not crazy, just in love. I also know what I want." Lena said wrapping an arm around Stefs waist as they stood in front of the elevator.

"Me too my love, me too." Stef said before planting a kiss on Lenas lips as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

 **xxxxxxx**

Callie woke to the sound of her phone beeping, signalling it was going flat. Sighing she sat up, extracting herself from the grasp that Rylan had on her shirt. The alarm clock on the night stand reading 5.34am. Too early to be awake.

After the crying in the rocking chair, Rylan had fallen asleep and so Callie had put the little girl on the moms bed and the three sisters ended up falling asleep on the big bed. All cuddled up together as they slept.

Callie slipped out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake the two in the bed asleep, she tip toed to her room to put her phone on charge.

Opening her door, she slipped in the room and put her phone on charge and was about to slip out of the room again to go back to her sisters when a hand clasped over her mouth and then a voice she really hated pierced the quiet room making her tense.

"Hey Callie. Miss me?

 **UH OH CLIFF HANGER. SORRY. ACTUALLY NOT SORRY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO WAIT FOR TOO LONG.**


	48. CH 45 - SOS

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Callie woke to the sound of her phone beeping, signalling it was going flat. Sighing she sat up, extracting herself from the grasp that Rylan had on her shirt. The alarm clock on the night stand reading 5.34am. Too early to be awake._

 _After the crying in the rocking chair, Rylan had fallen asleep and so Callie had put the little girl on the moms bed and the three sisters ended up falling asleep on the big bed. All cuddled up together as they slept._

 _Callie slipped out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake the two in the bed asleep, she tip toed to her room to put her phone on charge._

 _Opening her door, she slipped in the room and put her phone on charge and was about to slip out of the room again to go back to her sisters when a hand clasped over her mouth and then a voice she really hated pierced the quiet room making her tense._

" _Hey Callie. Miss me?_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I bet you did miss me, I missed you a lot." Liam chuckled as he kissed the side of Callies neck. Callie shivered in disgust and fear. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for her sisters and brothers. Liam was capable of anything it would seem. He had escaped custody and now he was here in her house. Of all the times her moms had to be gone it was now, but she was glad that she was the only one with Liam right now.

"Im going to take my hand away, scream and the princess will get it." Callie nodded. She knew he meant Rylan. She would protect her brothers and sisters till the day she died.

"Good girl. Now tell me you miss me." Liam smirked as he sniffed her hair, lifting up the knife in his hand to show Callie. Her eyes widened at the knife in front of her face she gulped as he turned her around so that she was facing him. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and she prayed that they wouldn't fall. He was armed and that was worse, she had to find something to protect her family or at least get his away from him.

"Kiss me Callie." Liam just smiled, that angered Callie even more. He was an idiot, he would never get out of here unscathed, she hoped he would leave this house in a body bag. There were 6 kids in this house , Jesus, Brandon and herself would be the ones who would fight if need be.

"No I will not kiss you Liam and no I didn't miss you." Callie sneered. She knew she shouldn't have said that but it just came out. He was delusional, he was crazy and he would indeed do something to harm her or her family. She knew he would, because as soon as that slipped out of her mouth she ended up on the floor with a hand to her cheek holding her face where he had just slapped her.

She didn't cry, she didn't show weakness, she just stood up and gave him a death glare. Callie could see in his eyes that he was angry but the smirk on his face confused her even more.

"I picked a good time didn't I. Your stupid Dyke cop mom isn't here to protect you. Its perfect." Liam smirked as his eyes traced the outline of Callies body. He sure had missed her.

Callie cringed at him calling her mom a Dyke. She hated how she had said it when she first came to the house but hearing it first hand made her angry. She glared at Liam.

She watched as Liam took a seat on Marianas bed, it was closer to both doors, her escape points. She had to get her brothers and sisters out of here or somehow warn the cops. Hopefully the police were smart enough to figure out that Liam would come here if he escaped, it was only wishful thinking.

"Please Liam, you can take me, just don't touch my brothers and sisters." Callie pleaded as she sat on Rylans bed. She wasn't showing weakness, her voice wasn't even whiney, it was hard and desprate. Liam laughed. She hoped that Jesus or Brandon had heard her talking, she had mention Liams name a lot hoping they would call for help.

"Its too late for that Callie, Im a wanted man now. You made me this wanted man." Liam explained, waving the knife around as he spoke.

"Its your own fault Liam, you raped me and then branded not only me but Rylan, shes a little girl. How could you?" Callie was still glaring at Liam, he was just smirking.

"You see, from the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. You are fiery and fierce, strong, confident. That drew me to you and then Rylan came into the house and she is exactly the same, I knew I had to have her aswell. Shes apart of my collection, you match, you and her belong to me. You are my girls now." Liam smiled. He loved his idea. Callie could see he was literally crazy, something had turned him really crazy.

"You're crazy. My moms and the cops will come and then you will go back to jail where you belong to wait for your sentencing." Callie sneered at him. Liam frowned and his face turned red, he got up quickly and stormed over to Callie, back handing her so that she ended up on her back on her own bed. He sat on the bed next to where she lay and held a knife to her throat. Callie gulped but she remained glaring at Liam, even though her face hurt. He was very strong but he would not break her. She will go down fighting to protect those she loves.

"No im not crazy Callie. Im just in love. I love you Callie." Callie looked at him with pure hatred. The smile on his face was making her angrier.

"No you don't, you don't rape people you love Liam." Callie glared and seethed, her breathing heavy from her anger. Most people would have thought she was crazy antagonising a man with a knife, but she wasn't scared of death.

"I didn't rape you Callie." His voice was getting louder, he really believed what he was saying. Callie prayed that one of her siblings would hear and call the police, she just hoped none of them would come in.

"Yes you did." Callie whispered strongly as he lowered the knife and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of card or paper from what Callie could see.

"I didn't. Its love. See ive been thinking about you all the time." Callie frowned at the photo, it was of her when she was younger, it was at his house all those years ago. The night he raped her.

"Callie? Are you..." Both Liam and Callie looked to the door. Callies eyes going wide and Liams sparkling with amusement.

"Well well well...the Little sister."

 **xxxxxxx**

"Liam don't touch her." Callie said as she looked wide eyed to the door from where she lay to see Mariana standing in the door. Her younger sisters mouth wide and her eyes filled with horror. The tears threatening to spill out of Marianas eyes.

"Come in beautiful, close the door behind you."Liam asked Mariana as the knife was brought closer to Callies neck. Mariana gulped, shaking with fear as she went to walk in the room but Callies voice halted her movements, she looked from Liam to Callie and Back to Liam again.

"Mariana run, go get help." Callie managed to get out before Liam clamped a hand over her mouth and brought the knife closer to Callies neck.

"Do it and she dies." He warned Mariana as Callie pushed Liams hand off of her mouth.

"Just do it, don't worry about me get everyone else out." Callie frantically called out, hoping her sister would save the others and leave her here. Liam slapped Callie again, Marianas tears falling from her eyes heavily and she winced at the bruise already forming on her sisters face that she could see from the small light coming from the window.

"Mariana, get your brothers and sisters into your mothers room and wait for me. Escape and she dies." Callie wasn't that afraid, Liam had just sent Mariana away, she knew right away that Mariana would contact the police, she just had to. Maybe he was dumb or he knew thats what she would do. Either way he was crazy and stupid.

"Im sorry callie." Mariana whispered from the door, tears falling faster as she looked at the situation her sister was in. She took a deep breath and ran across the hall and into Brandons room, he would be the most calm.

Xxxxxxxx

"Brandon...Brandon wake up." Mariana shook her brother so hard. She was scared and panicking. Brandon opened his eyes with a groan but he was awake fully at the sight of his scared and crying sister. He pulled himself into a sitting position and held Marianas face in his hands.

"Whats the matter?" Brandon said in a panicked voice. Something was wrong for Mariana to be coming to him and not Callie.

"Callie...Callie... Liam has a knife to her throat. Message your dad and tell him please." Mariana managed to get out through her sobs. Brandons eyes were wide as he pulled his sister into a hug and grabbed his phone from the night stand. His fingers hurrying to get to his dads contact and typing a message.

 _SOS liam here, knife_

 _Moms room Send police_

"Go out the front door Mariana. Ill go wake the others ups and send them down." Brandon whispered, standing from the bed but Marianas hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"No we cant go, he will kill her, all of us have to go to moms room." Mariana pleaded with her eldest brother, her sisters life depended on it.

"Alright lets go get the boys." Brandon nodded as the two of them went to the boys room, he knew that Rylan was alseep in the moms room, he had to be strong, he was in charge, the man of the house.

"You get Jude, Ill get Jesus." Brandon whispered as they entered the boys room.

"Jesus, Wake up." Brandon roughly shook Jesus awake. Jesus groaning and rolling over, facing away from Brandon.

"Brandon its too early go away." Jesus tried to push Brandon away but Brandon remained seated.

"No wake up." Jesus could hear the alarm in Brandons voice, he immediately sat up in his bed. He could see Jude hugging Mariana close as the two of them cry together.

"Whats going on?" Jesus looked on, waiting for answers.

"Liam has Callie hostage in the girls room, we need to go to moms room or he will kill her." Jesus's eyes went wide and he nodded, sliding out of bed and throwing his shirt on.

"Message your dad." Jesus said pocketing his phone as he walked over to Mariana and Jude, Brandon following.

"I have." Was all that Brandon said as he made sure he still had his phone on him.

 **xxxxxx**

The door to the moms room opened and Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude stepped in but froze at the sight on the bed.

Marianas eyes even wider, she had left Rylan in here on her own, this was her fault. She hugged Jude closer to her, both of them seeking comfort from each other.

"Look at this, nice to see you all at the same time. Jude, little man, look at you all grown up." The four kids had entered their moms room to see Callie and Rylan sitting at the end of the bed, feet hanging over the edge of the bed, hugging each other as Liam stood right next to them with a knife at Rylans throat

Rylan was in hysterics and shaking with fear as she looked at the Knife at her face. Rylan was still in Lenas sweater and clutching tightly to Stefs shirt. Callie wasn't crying but the knife was at her sisters throat and she needed it away. Liam knew that Callie wouldn't care about the knife at her throat but put it against someone she loves then she cares, she cares a lot.

"Let them go liam." Brandon stepped forward, his arms raised. He needed to get Liam away from his sisters.

"Why should I?" Liam smirked and pushed the knife closer to Rylans throat. The little girl shaking harder as Callie tried to comfort her.

"Let her go or ill rough you up so bad that you will wish you died." Jesus stepped forward, he was blind with anger, Brandon put a hand on Jesus's arm to stop him from moving forward. As much as they all wanted to make Liam leave, they had to think rationally otherwise someone who isn't liam was going to get hurt.

"Im the one with the knife against your sisters throat. I make the threats and give the orders." Liam smirked and then sat down behind Rylan and ran a hand through the little blondes hair.

Jesus wanted the sick-o to let his sisters go, he took another step forward but Liam saw this and pulled Rylan against him and held the knife harder against Rylans throat, the little girl letting out a small squeal of fear.

"Try anything and I will kill her." Liam said using the knife to point at every one of them.

"Liam please dont hurt them." Callie pleaded, she would try anything.

"Shut up Callie." Liam wasn't screaming yet, hell she was waiting for him to scream. He was acting really crazy, like the situation was nothing, like it was normal. That scared her a lot.

"What do you want Liam?" Brandon said as Mariana and Jude took a seat against the window on the floor, hugging each other while Jesus remained standing next to Brandon. He was trying to figure out a way to get the knife from Liam, but no matter what way he thought, one of his siblings if not more would get hurt.

Liam chuckled and stood up, the knife swinging in his hand. He was close enough to get to Callie if someone was to try something.

Callie Immediately pulled Rylan to her as Liam stood up. Callie pushed Rylan towards Mariana. Mariana opened her arms and Rylan bound off the bed and flung herself into the middle of Jude and Mariana as they sat on the floor under the window. All three hugging and crying.

Callie sighed in relief as she was between the three that really needed protection and the knife wielding demon spawn. Jesus and Brandon would be able to protect themselves or help her fight and so she was glad they were still on guard and standing.

"I love Callie... I want Callie and the little princess to tell the police that they were lying and that they did it to themselves. That they framed me." Liam was now getting angry and Callie could see it. She knew he wasn't here just for her, he wanted to clear his name. No one was going to believe that they branded themselves. How stupid does he think authorities are?

"Did what? " Brandon asked seriously, looking from Callie, to Rylan, to Liam. Waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Callie said as fast as lightning.

"Oh this is precious. Hey princess show them, show them that you and Callie match." Liam said motioning for Rylan to stand. Seeing nothing that she could do, Rylan stood up shakily. Mariana holding onto the back of her shirt, just in case.

"Rylan don't." Her brothers couldn't see this, it would enrage them even more and right now it wasn't a good idea, someone was going to get killed.

"SHUT IT CALLIE!" Liam screamed and slapped Callie for the fourth time that night. She grabbed her cheek, bruise after bruise being added to the cheek. Brandon had to grab Jesus again to stop him going over to Liam, heck he wanted to go over to and beat the shit out of the guy that was hurting his sister but he couldn't right now.

Rylan slowly lifted her shirt to show the Branding. Brandon, Jude and Jesus looked on In shock. Two of their sisters have that on them. Jesus saw red straight away and he charged ready to kill the man that lay hands on his sisters.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTERS?" Jesus screamed, Brandon was hugging him from behind, basically restraining him. Jesus and Brandon had tears of anger flowing down their faces, they were feeling murderous.

Jesus's outburst doing nothing to get a reaction out of Liam. He just smirked as he sat on the bed behind Callie. He used the knife to draw soft patterns on her shirt clad back.

"Just starting my collection, they are great aren't they. Mariana will be added shortly." Mariana looked up with wide eyes and so did everyone else. Callie was now fearing for her sister, she couldn't let Mariana go through what her and Rylan had to, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, DON'T TOUCH ANY OF MY SISTERS." Jesus again screamed, again struggling to get at Liam but held back by Brandon. Brandon was amazed at himself for staying strong and not charging, although he really wanted too.

"Temper Jesus. There are little kids In the room...Now beautiful Mariana. I want you to grab this here tape and wrap your brothers wrists behind their backs and then tape their feet together." Liam smiled at Mariana and handed her a roll of tape that was strapped to his belt. Callie looked at her brothers wide eyed, she was going to have to fight Liam on her own, she could do that, Could she?

"Good girl and now their mouths. Least one of you fosters listen." Liam smiled as he watched Mariana tape her brothers. Jude, Brandon and Jesus all sitting on the floor facing the bed. Eyes filled with anger, horror and guilt as they were now helpless. Their legs taped at the ankles, hands taped behind their back and mouth covered.

Rylan was sitting between Jesus and Jude. Brandon was on the other side of Jude. She huddled against Jesus and cried.

"Now thats more like it Callie, vulnerable and non fighting. Looks good on you." Liam smirked. He had taped Callies hands together above her head and attached to the headboard and she was now laying on the bed. Mariana handed Liam the roll of tape before rushing back over to sit next to Jesus.

"GO TO HELL." Callie screamed at him, trying to get the tape of her wrists by stretching it, it wasn't working.

"Oh if I do you are coming too. You and your sisters... , Rylan sit on the bed next to Callie and Mariana come over here." Liam smirked and then kissed Callies cheek. He smiled as Rylan sat next to her sister and huddled into her. He didn't have to worry about the little girl, she was no match for him, no reason to waste tape on her.

He smiled at Callie, Rylan and the boys before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Callies eyes going wide, Rylan sat next to her sister, cuddling into her even though her big sister was bound, her eyes wide as saucers aswell. Marianas eyes also going wide, she stepped back but Liam grabbed her hand.

"No lia..." Callie started saying but a piece of tape was put over her mouth.

"Shes soo loud isn't she." Liam sighed out as he returned to the lighter, Mariana now in his grasp. He pushed her down onto the floor in front of her brothers and raised her sleep shirt.

Mariana knew what was coming. She was going to match her sisters. She thought about trying to fight Liam but that would end up really bad in the long run, all she could do was cooperate and hopefully pray for a miracle.

Jesus, Brandon, Jude and Callie all fighting against their restraints, trying to get loose to help Mariana.

Mariana lay on the floor with tears in her eyes as she watched Liam use the lighter to heat the knife. Soon enough she was going to match her sisters.

"This might hurt just a little." Mariana closed her eyes and bit her lip, she waited for the pain.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, SORRY. THIS TIME I AM SORRY.**

 **OH NO...POOR MARIANA.**

 **WHAT WILL THE BOYS AND CALLIE DO?**

 **HURRY UP STEF, HURRY UP COPS.**

 **ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.**


	49. CH 46 - don't you want to match?

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _He smiled at Callie, Rylan and the boys before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Callies eyes going wide, Rylan sat next to her sister, cuddling into her even though her big sister was bound, her eyes wide as saucers aswell. Marianas eyes also going wide, she stepped back but Liam grabbed her hand._

" _No lia..." Callie started saying but a piece of tape was put over her mouth._

" _Shes soo loud isn't she." Liam sighed out as he returned to the lighter, Mariana now in his grasp. He pushed her down onto the floor in front of her brothers and raised her sleep shirt._

 _Mariana knew what was coming. She was going to match her sisters. She thought about trying to fight Liam but that would end up really bad in the long run, all she could do was cooperate and hopefully pray for a miracle._

 _Jesus, Brandon, Jude and Callie all fighting against their restraints, trying to get loose to help Mariana._

 _Mariana lay on the floor with tears in her eyes as she watched Liam use the lighter to heat the knife. Soon enough she was going to match her sisters._

" _This might hurt just a little." Mariana closed her eyes and bit her lip, she waited for the pain._

 **Xxxxxx**

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, straight into Stefs face.

"Mmm." Stef groaned lifting her head up to look over at the clock on the bedside table before sighing and laying her head back on her wifes naked chest. 6am was too early to be awake, even on their getaway.

"Morning honey." Lena mumbles as she ran her hands through her wifes hair. It was early in the morning, both had gotten very little sleep but they were still awake early.

"Good morning." Stef whispered out placing a kiss on Lenas neck where her head was nuzzled. Lena sighed.

"It is a good morning." Lena said as she sighed, the feeling of her wifes naked body on hers was a good way to wake up.

"Kiss me." Stef said as she leant up on her elbow to look at her wifes face.

"My pleasure." lena responded bringing her lips to her wifes. Lips met lips and soon enough the two were in a full blown make out session with hands roaming. Stef shifts during the kiss so she is straddling her wifes stomach. Lena moans into the kiss as Stef deepens it.

Stefs phone on the nightstand goes of and both women groan at the interference. It was their getaway, their date night/morning.

"Arghhh its too early. Who is calling us now?" Stef mumbles as she rolls off of her wife and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

"Its Mike." Stef says looking at her phone. Lena groans and throws a hand over her face and sighs as Stef answers it.

"Mike, its very early. This better be good." Stef said to her ex husband/partner, her voice full of annoyance. Lena leant over and kissed along stefs shoulders, waiting for her wife to hang up so they can continue what they had started.

" _You need to come home now."_ The tone of Mikes voice worried her. She sat up straighter and Lenas kisses stopped, seeing that her wife was tense.

"Mike...Mike, whats going on?" Stef was worried. Lena sat up and watched as Stef turned around in the bed to look at her. Lena could see that this was important and she started to feel nervous.

" _Liam escaped custody."_

"WHAT! HOW! ,Have they got him? Are you with the kids?" Lena jumped at her wifes tone. She was even more worried now, her kids being mentioned put her on edge.

" _Stef you need to get here now...He has your kids hostage in your bedroom."_ Stefs eyes went wide. Her kids were in danger and she wasn't there. She prayed that they were safe and Liam hadn't hurt them yet.

"WHAT! OK im on my way." Stef hung up the phone and took a deep breath before looking into her worried wifes eyes. She didn't want to tell Lena but she had too.

"Stef?" Lena asked cautiously. She could see how tense and upset her wife was and she was nervous herself. Stef sighed and looked at Lena before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Liam escaped and has our kids hostage in our bedroom." Stef managed to get out. A lone tear falling from her right eye. Lenas eyes went wide as she process the the information her wife had just said.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD." Stef winced at the tone but nodded. Both women getting off the bed and rushing to put clothes on.

"Wait till I get my hands on that piece of trash." Stef mumbled as she threw her clothes on and helped Lena pack their stuff up as fast as they could.

"Mom is coming my babies, mom is coming." Stef whispered as she and Lena exited the hotel they were staying at after checking out and getting in the car. Both women worried for their kids.

Xxxxxxx

Stef drove as fast as she could to get home. She was glad her and Lena had chosen a hotel closer to home, it was a gut feeling but now she hated her gut feeling because her kids were in danger and she wasn't home to help them.

"Mike." Stef called Mike and before he could say hello Stef had spoke. Mike understanding their was no room for chit chat, he got straight into telling details. Stef put it on speaker so Lena could hear what Mike was saying.

" _Brandon said Liam has a knife. We don't want to alert him that we are here so we are parked down the road and have the house surrounded but the uniforms are unseen so he doesnt get spooked."_ Mike spoke.

"How did he escape?" Stef asked.

" _He paid a big sum of money to a guard who worked in the infirmary. A few prisoners took pills that mimicked food poisoning and were taken to the infirmary. They over powered the other guards and staff with the help of the bribed guard and then fled. The guard and 4 prisoners got away including Liam, I got the news about ten minutes ago."_

"This can't be happening...Has he made any type of demand or ransom, contact anything?" Stef asked, surely Liam wanted something. He was only in the prison to wait for sentencing, why escape unless your guilty.

" _No, they are all in your room according to Brandons message. We haven't got a visual yet."_

"Ok when I get their, we will use my key and offices will follow me in. I dont want the sound of the front door being broken scaring Liam. That could potentially make him harm my kids, tell the officers to wait for me to get there." Stef demanded, she had to rescue her kids.

" _You cant go in Stef, cap won't let you."_ Was Mikes short response.

"ok but dont let them go in until im their Mike, tell them please." Stef demanded. She was getting angry and nervous, her kids were in danger and she needed them to be safe.

" _Ok I will, I promise we will wait."_ With that Stef hung up and put her foot down more. This time of morning was quiet so there were not a lot of cars on the road.

They were 5 minutes away from the house now and it was quiet in the car. Lena not knowing what to say, she was extremely worried. Her wife was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were white. Lena leant across and put her hand on Stef thigh. Stef sighed and looked at Lena before removing one hand from the steering wheel to clasp Lenas hand.

"Are you sure they should wait for us? he could be hurting them as we speak." Lena spoke into the quietness of the car.

"I know but if they bust the door down he will hear and that would make him harm the kids." Stef said Lena nodded in understanding, her wife knew what she was doing. She prayed that the kids weren't harmed.

"Please let them be ok." Lena whispered as she closed her eyes and prayed.

"There are 6 of them against Liam, love. " Stef reasoned, she was thinking positively, usually in situations like these she prepared for the worst outcome but she couldn't because it was her kids.

"Yeah but he has a knife." Lena sighed out. Stef squeezed Lenas had again in comfort.

"I know honey, I know." Stef said as they pulled up to where all the cops were parked.

"Go get them." Lena kissed Stefs lips before they both exited the car and headed to where Mike and Captain Roberts was standing.

Xxxxxxxx

"Please don't." Mariana whispered, tears streaming down her face, she still had her eyes closed and was waiting for the pain of the knife to hurt her stomach. She didn't want this to happen, she was now feeling what Callie and Rylan must have felt. Waiting for the burning knife to touch skin.

Just thinking of it was making Mariana feel really sick. She prayed that this would be over soon and she and her family will be enjoying life together again but no such luck.

"Don't cry beautiful, don't you want to match your sisters?" Liam chuckled to Mariana, wiping a tear away from her face. Mariana cringed and flinched at the feeling of him touching her face. Mariana didn't say a word, she bit her lip and waited.

It was taking so long and then she heard a big oofh sound and then someone cry out in pain. When she opened her eyes, Liam wasn't hovering above her. She sat up and looked to see Callie and Liam rolling around on the floor, fighting each other.

Rylan had quietly unwrapped Callies hands as Liam was hovering over Mariana. As soon as Callie was free she had tackled Liam away from Mariana, the searing hot knife connection with her arm but she didn't care. She rolled around with Liam on the floor trying to get the knife out of his hand, while trying to not get cut again or injure her siblings.

He was strong and she was doing the best she could, using all of her strength to try to get the upper hand.

Mariana and Rylan worked their way through the tape that was bounding their brothers. Hoping that Brandon and Jesus would go help Callie.

Jesus and Brandon were finally free and went to help Callie but paused in their tracks. Liam was laying ontop of Callie. He had both of her hands in one of his and the knife to her throat. He smirked at the boys.

"Don't Move or I will kill her this time." Liam said in anger as he pressed the knife harder into Callies throat. Callie winced as she felt the small trickle of blood on her neck, the bruise on her face not helping with the headache she now had.

"Get up." Liam said, pulling Callie up from the ground as he stood into a standing position. Callies back to his front and the knife in her hands.

The kids all staring wide eyes at the blood slowly trickling from the cut on Callies neck and the blood on the knife. From what Brandon could tell, it wasn't deep which was a relief.

"Now you are going to let me take Callie ou..." Liam was interrupted by a loud noise.

"BANG!" the loud noise echoed through the room.

"ARGGGHHH" Liam screamed out as a bullet entered his Leg. Callie took her chance and elbowed him in the stomach, the knife falling onto the floor as Liam fell to the floor clutching his now bleeding leg. Callie kicked the knife away from his reach and ran over to where Mariana and Rylan were cuddled together with Jude crying.

"Dad." Brandon whispered with relief at the sight of his dads gun still raised and pointing at Liam.

Mike entered the bedroom with another officer, the other officer going over to Liam pushing him onto his stomach and handcuffing him, not even caring that his leg was bleeding.

Mike went over to Brandon and hugged him, Jesus joining in the hug, thankful that this man had saved them.

More officers came in to scope the place out. All the kids waiting around and hugging each other.

"Look at your face." Mariana whispered as she placed her hand gently on Callies bruised cheek and then studied all the other injuries her sister had sustained when she had fought Liam. A cut neck, a burn on her forearm and a bruised cheek. She was glad that her siblings were not seriously harmed.

Rylan hugged Callie tighter while Jude hugged Mariana. Brandon and Jesus came and sat on the bed to comfort each other. All six of them hugging and crying, relieved that they were safe. Not one of them looked Liams way as he was hauled out of the room, crying out in pain.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Stef you can't go in there." Captain Roberts said as Stef tried to go into the house after Mike and a few fellow officers had entered her house. She was itching to see her kids, to help them. She felt helpess just standing out here.

By now the police had sectioned off the road infront of the Adams foster house with tape and police cars. Neighbours were standing around watching the scene but Neither Stef or Lena noticed, they were to busy focusing on their house.

"Cap..." Stef tried to argue.

"No you can't, its an order Stef. Let them do their job." Stef sighed and waited across the street with her wife, for her kids to come out.

"Oh my god, Stef." Lena panicked. A gun shot had just rung out and now all that Lena could do was fear the worst. Was one of her kids shot?

It was dead quiet, everyone waiting for any signs of movement from the house. The paramedics were called into the house and that made everyone more stressed, especially the moms.

They waited and waited until the front door opened and the stretcher was carried out of the house. Both moms sighed in relief that one of their kids weren't on it but then Anger filled Stefs mind. She had a feeling something has happened to one of her kids, it was a gut feeling and that never failed her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KIDS?" Stef yelled, rushing forward to get to the stretcher where Liam was laying. She could see that he was shot, she wished she was the one to do it.

"Stef...stef...stef." Captain roberts, Lena and A few other officers called out. Captain Roberts got to her first and grabbed her, she didn't need Stef to do something she will regret later.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HARMED MY KIDS OR SO HELP ME GOD..." Stef couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't threaten to kill someone, it would bite her in the ass later if she did. More importantly she didn't need Liam to use it against her later on.

"Ill be back. I will have them." Liam smiled. He had gotten out of prison once, he will do it again.

"Is that a threat?" Captain Roberts asked, holding Stef back.

"No its a promise."

"Get him out of here" Captain Roberts said as she pulled Stef with her, away from the ambulance. She then stopped and turned after a second thought. " Oh, Add whatever you can to the list of offences." Captain Roberts added to the officer escorting Liam in the Ambulance.

"Yes Ma'am." The officer nodded and smiled. Officer Stef Adams Foster was a good cop and anyone willing to hurt her or her family was one idiot so he would do anything to help his fellow cops.

As soon as Captain Roberts and Stef made it back to Lena across the street, Stef was immediately pulled into her arms. Both hugged each other as they waited on news about their kids, Liam was no longer in the house, so they should be fine.

"There coming out." An officer called as the front door opened again.

"Mom, Mama." Jude was the first one out the front door, he spotted his moms right away and ran right to them.

"JUDE." Both called. Stef, Lena and Jude had tears streaming, they were happy to be safe and alive. Jude collided into both his moms, wrapping both his arms around them. One of their kids were safe and not injured, hopefully they were all uninjured.

"MARIANA." Stef spotted one of her daughters. Mariana was crying, she looked pale but she wasn't injured from what she could see. Mariana looked up when she heard her name and immediately took off running. Stef let go of Jude and held her arms open for Mariana. The teen running into her moms arms, sobs shaking the girls body. Stef let the tears in her eyes fall, she would cry, how could she not.

"Mom, Mama." Brandon Called as he headed to them. He was Carrying Rylan, the little girl shaking and crying hysterically. Brandon was rubbing her back as she held onto him tight.

As soon as they reached the moms, Lena grabbed Rylan, situating the crying little girl on her hip, she gave Brandon a big hug and a kiss to the cheek before letting her wife hug Brandon. Rylan was still crying hysterically into Lenas neck.

"Its ok baby, mama has you. Mamas here." Lena whispered trying to sooth the little girl. Stef leant over and kissed Rylans cheek and rubbed her back. Brandon, Stef, Lena, Jude, Mariana and Rylan all In a group hug.

"Wheres Callie and Jesus?" Lena finally noticed that it had been quite some time since Rylan and Brandon had come out, her other two kids hadn't come out yet. Stef looked at the house, realising the same. She frowned and looked at her kids to see what was going on.

"They were right behind us, maybe they are still with dad?" Brandon suggested. Callie wasn't hurt seriously and Jesus was fine, so what was taking them so long?

"We need medics in here now." Came the voice over a radio both moms paled along with the kids already out of the house.

Paramedics rushed into the house, there had been three ambulances on standbye. Stef had only hoped the one Liam was in would be it.

A few minuted Later the paramedics were rushing out with Mike and Jesus following. Callie Lay on the stretcher unconcious, oxygen mask on her face, neck brace securing her neck. What shocked the moms was the amount of blood on the sheets covering Callie.

"OH MY GOD CALLIE."

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **Another cliff hanger. Im not going to be mean this time and let you wait a few days, so im gonna upload another chapter straight after this.**

 **FAMILY PROBLEMS AND WORK IS MAKING IT HARDER TO UPDATE BUT I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY. SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME :)**


	50. CH 47 - Reassurance

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Wheres Callie and Jesus?" Lena finally noticed that it had been quite some time since Rylan and Brandon had come out, her other two kids hadn't come out yet. Stef looked at the house, realising the same. She frowned and looked at her kids to see what was going on._

" _They were right behind us, maybe they are still with dad?" Brandon suggested. Callie wasn't hurt seriously and Jesus was fine, so what was taking them so long?_

" _We need medics in here now." Came the voice over a radio both moms paled along with the kids already out of the house._

 _Paramedics rushed into the house, there had been three ambulances on standbye. Stef had only hoped the one Liam was in would be it._

 _A few minuted Later the paramedics were rushing out with Mike and Jesus following. Callie Lay on the stretcher unconcious, oxygen mask on her face, neck brace securing her neck. What shocked the moms was the amount of blood on the sheets covering Callie._

" _OH MY GOD CALLIE."_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Beeping filled Callies ears as she started to wake. Her eyes remained closed as she struggled to open them. She felt like something was weighing them down, her brain not functioning at the moment to comprehend that she wanted to wake. With a groan she slowly was able to open her eyes, bright light shining in her eyes forced her eyes to immediately shut and then slowly open back up to adjust to the light.

A white room, beeping, the smell of bleach and other chemicals filling her nostrils told her that she was in the hospital, but why?

"Mom." Callie whispered out groggily as she spotted her blonde haired mother asleep in the chair next to the bed, her arms crossed and resting on the bed at Callies side with her head resting on them. Callies eyes were blurry but she could tell it was her mom.

"Mom." Callie spoke louder, well as loud as she could with a dry throat. She moved her hand and slowly nudged her moms arms. Stef sat up and looked around before her blue eyes met the brown ones of her eldest daughter. Stef smiled and stood.

"Hey Cal, hey baby." Stef whispered as she leant down and kissed Callies temple. Her thumb brushing over Callies non bruised cheek.

"What happened? " Callie asked, Stef smiled, kissed Callies non bruised cheek and then sat on the edge of the bed and clasped Callies right hand in both of hers.

"You collapsed due to blood loss, do you remember everything with Liam at home?" Stef asked cautiously. Callie nodded as she brought her own left hand and pushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear before answering her mother.

"Yeah, I remember that then blood, pain and blackness." Stef winced internally but nodded. She hated seeing her kids hurt, she hated it even more knowing that the same person had hurt her kids more then once.

"The adrenaline wore off and you passed out from blood loss. During your struggle with Liam, the knife had stabbed you in the side. You had to go into surgery but it wasn't major. They also took x rays of your cheek while you were out. Just bruising sweets." Stef explained. Callie lifted up the blanket and then her gown to see that she indeed had been stabbed, her left side covered with a bandage. How did she not feel it, maybe Adrenaline was probably the best to have. She would have freaked her siblings out if she screamed in pain. Readjusting the blankets, callie sighed and looked at her mother.

Rylan? Mariana? Jude?" Callie asked. Brandon and Jesus would be fine. The other three were younger and not as strong as everyone else, they needed the most attention. Stef smiled at Callie before chuckling. Always worried about her siblings, even though she had been stabbed. Callie really is a wonderful and caring sister.

"They are fine sweets. The others are with Mama in the waiting room. They don't want to go home till you woke, they want to see for themselves that you are fine." Callie nodded. She wanted to see for herself that her brothers and sisters were fine, she was so lucky that she was there to protect the others and make sure they weren't hurt but maybe next time she wont be around and they wont be so lucky.

liam had almost made Mariana apart of the collection and she was tied up, helpess, useless, weak, she should have tried harder. Thank god Rylan was there and not tied.

"Whats on your mind baby?" Stef knew she needed to get a doctor to check Callie since she was awake but seeing her daughter over thinking and worrying was more important for now.

"I did everything I could to make sure they didn't get hurt." Callie said after a few minutes. She let out a little sob. Stef moved forward and carefully pulled Callie into a hug. The girl burring her face in her moms neck.

"I know you did baby, im proud of you." Stef whispered placing kisses on Callies head and temple as the teen cried.

"When he held the hot knife to to..." Callie couldn't finish her sentence. Stef sighed and her heart broke for the girl. She was so invested in caring for her brothers and sisters and she tore herself apart when she couldn't protect them.

"hey shhhhh, shes fine, your all fine." Stef whispered over and over again, soothing the sobbing teen in her arms.

"You know, I know I have told you a lot, but you are just like me. You need to take time for yourself bug, be a teen, mama and I will be the protectors you know. I would do anything to protect the ones I love, just like you my Callie Q." Stef chuckled at her rhyming and even Callie let out a chuckle.

Stef moved up to sit beside Callie. Callie carefully scooted across the bed to let Stef sit next to her. Immediately stef wrapped her left arm around Callies shoulder

"I know, I like being a lot like you, even though we clash a lot because we are so alike." Callie explained. It was true, like mother like daughter.

"Yeah, you me and Rylan are so alike its weird." Callie laughed. Three people in the same house that are the same is weird but also great.

"Yep, its like we were biologically yours." Callie whispered. Stef sighed.

"You are mine. Biological shmiological. You kids are mine." Stef and Callie chuckled as they hugged each other again.

"Can i see them? I need to see them." Stef knew it would be a good idea to get the doc first and then get the others. Also the police had to come get a statement from Callie, the others had given theirs but with Callie being unconscious she hadn't been able to.

"First I need to get the doctor and then ill go get the others." Callie nodded as her mom slipped off the bed and then planted a kiss on Callies temple.

"Ok, I need food too maybe a yoghurt nd a drink." Callie called with a smile as Stef got to the door.

"Ok, sure bug, Ill talk to your doctor. Anything else her highness wants." Stef teased, earning a chuckle from the teen in the bed.

"Just my family." Callie smiled as she said this, she was adopted and she would never grow tired of saying 'my family'. Stef smiled and nodded before heading off to the nurses station. A smile on the blondes face, her family were all ok right now.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Callie." Callie opened her eyes at the sound of her Mamas voice. The doctor had only left and she had just closed her eyes. She was allowed some food a bit later, Stef was going to go get her something after the thers had been in to visit.

"Mama." Callie whispered out with a smile. Her arms going out and immediately Lena was over to her and giving her a hug, being mindful of the injury on the teens left side and her bruised cheek.

As callie hugged Lena, she could see her brothers and sisters entering the room and then in came Stef in the rear. A quick glance she could see her brothers and sisters were ok. And she sighed in relief at that.

Lena pulled back from the hug, kissed Callies temple and then pushed some of the teens hair from her face and behind her ear.

"I was sooooo worried. Don't scare me like that again." Lena scolded, her tone full of fear and relief. Callie nodded. She knew her mothers and siblings were scared but she was ok, she was fine.

"Ill try not to mama. It will be hard but I will try." Lena nodded and kissed Callied cheek again.

"You scare her like that again and her hair goes grey." Stef piped up, Lena turned and glared playfully at her wife, the kids chuckling. They all loved the playful banter that their parents did.

"Hey who you calling old missy?" Lena said in a mocking hurt and shocked voice. Stef smirked and walked up to Lena and wrapped an arm around her wifes waist. Winking at Callie as she did so.

"Not you my love." Stef responded with a chuckle and planted a kiss on Lenas cheek before winking again at Callie, which wasn't unnoticed by Lena.

"I hope not." everyone laughed and then the banter stopped and the room was awkward. Brandon and Jesus moved forward. They had to talk to Callie, they were helpless and useless during the struggle with Liam, they should have fought harder and they felt guilty.

"We're sorry ca..." Brandon started but Callie knew what they were going to say.

"Not your fault." She said looking at the boys. She knew it wasn't their fault, she didn't hate them at all.

"bu..." Jesus tried but Callie cut him off again.

"Not your fault." Callie repeated. Brandon and Jesus shut up and looked at each other before looking at callie.

"Ok, we love you Cal." Brandon and Jesus said together as they walked over and gave Callie a hug. Both moms sitting on a chair together, Lena on Stefs lap, looking on in happiness that their kids were ok and no one hated each other. Their kids are strong, brave and amazing.

"Love you too" Callie smiled. Callie looked over at her three other siblings. All looking concerned and a bit hesitant. Rylan was holding onto Marianas hand, her left hand clutching the shirt of Stefs she had been given last night and she was still wearing Lenas sweater. While Jude stepped forward, opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again.

"Jude im fine." Callie said. Jude nodded. He knew his sister was ok, she would recover.

"I know." Callie chuckled and then Jude came over to her and hugged her before heading over to stand with the other boys. Callie looked at Rylan and Mariana. She would speak to Mari privately after, right now she needed to talk to her youngest sister.

Hey, Rylan, come here." Callie used her finger in and come hither motion. Rylan hesitantly let go of Marianas hand and walked closer to her sisters hospital bed. She stood close to it but didn't get on or make physical contact with her.

"You were bleeding." Rylan whispered looking Callie over with her eyes. Callies heart broke. The little girl had seen so much in her short life that most people wouldn't see at all.

"Its ok im fine now. See, just a sore stomach." Callie showed Rylan that she was fine. Rylan smiled a little bit, she believed her sister, Callie hadn't lied to her so she didn't have any reason to doubt her.

"I thought he was going to really hurt you Callie. I didn't want my big sister hurt by him again. I love you too much." Rylan whispered as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Everyone in the room felt their heart break at the sight.

Lena had a tear fall down her cheek and Stef wiped it away and then placed a kiss to her wifes cheek.

Brandon wrapped an arm around Jude while Mariana leant against Jesus, all looking at Rylan and Callies sister moment. They shared a special connection and it was strong, a very strong connection at that.

"Im fine, give me a big hug please." Callie held her arms out, Brandon stepped forward and lifted Rylan onto the bed, immediately Rylan was snuggled into Callies chest, her arms around her sisters neck, both had tears falling.

The room was quiet, just the sounds of little sobs and sniffles could be heard as the family watched the two hug and have their moment.

Rylan sat up after a moment or two and looked Callie in the eyes. She sniffled a little and then spoke.

"You're one of the best big sisters in the whole world, im glad that you're mine." Rylan whispered, planting a kiss on Callies Non bruised cheek. Everyone smiling at the words the youngest had spoken, both moms knew that Rylan was an amazing addition to the family. She fit in so well. She had bonds with everyone.

"Aww, im glad you're my little sister." Callie kissed Rylans cheek and pulled her in for another bone crushing hug, being mindful of her injuries.

"Love you callie." Rylan whispered into Callies neck.

"Love you mini." Callie whispered into Rylans ear before kissing the little girls head.

Silence went around the room, all just content on just sitting in the quiet, relishing in the fact that their family was all here and safe. It was almost time to go home so Callie knew she still had to talk to Mariana. She had noticed the younger girl looking at her every now and then, she didn't want Mariana to think she is too blame for her getting hurt and she needed to talk to her. She almost became a part of the collection, she needed to speak to her about it.

"Can I talk to Mari alone." Callie spoke up breaking the silence. Everyone standing and nodded. All giving her hugs and kisses, Stef scooped Rylan up and then they all headed out.

"Yeah sure. We will wait out the door. Mom is staying with you tonight." Lena spoke, being the last one in the room, apart from Mariana and Callie, telling Callie what was going on.

"ok." Callie smiled. When everyone was gone and the door was closed, Callie looked to her sister, Mariana was looking to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Calli sighed.

"Mari, come here." Callie Called. Mariana looked up to see her sisters face. Callie sighed seeing the tears on her sisters cheek and the ones that were still flowing.

Mariana walked over the bed and sat on it right next to Callie, where Stef had sat a while ago. Callie wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Are you ok Mariana? The truth, please." She sounded like her mom but she needed to hear it for herself, she needed to get inside her sisters head to know what she is feeling.

"Just horrified at the fact that I can now understand how you and Rylan felt in that moment." Mariana spoke quietly. Callie knew that Mariana was horrified and still processing what happened, she squeezed Mariana tighter.

"I hate that you felt like that but Im also glad we don't match. Id hate to know that you were a part of 'the collection.'" Callie explained. Mariana turned her head to look at her sister. She nodded.

"…...yeah...me too...thank you Callie." Callie didn't even have to ask what Mariana was thanking her for. She knew already.

"No need to thank me Mari, you are my little sister and its my job to protect you. Its in the big sister hand book." Callie joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Handbook? Really, how come I don't have one?" Mariana chuckled, joining in on the joke.

"Only the biggest sister gets one." Mariana rolls her eyes and nudges Callie. Callie chuckles and squeezes Mariana again.

"If you need to talk, remember I always here. I know moms are probably going to get us to see a therapist or something but I am here to talk always." Callie explained, her sister needed to know that she was always there for her.

"I know. Im glad your my sister too. Rylan was right." Callie smiled and wiped away a tear from Marianas cheek before kissing it.

"Im glad to be your sister aswell."

"Are you alright though? Mama said you were stabbed." Mariana looked at Callie, Callie sighed and nodded.

"I am fine seriously, honestly fine. Just a stab wound, shouldn't take long to heal up." Mariana nodded.

"I love you Cal." Mariana whispered as she lay her head on Callies shoulder.

"Love you too mari...alright, go home, go to bed." Mariana scooted off the bed, placed a kiss on Callies cheek and then headed out of the room. She felt better talking to Callie, she was glad she wasn't alone with these feelings.

 **MORE TO COME**

 **JUST HANG IN THERE, MY NEXT CHAPTER IS IN DOT POINTS SO I NEED TO MAKE IT INTO ACTUAL READING MATERIAL SO BARE WITH ME. ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS FAST AS I CAN.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **LUV YOU ALL, XOXOX**


	51. AN

HEY GUYS.

I JUST CREATED A FACEBOOK PAGE FOR DARKHIPPIE.

FEEL FREE TO HAVE A LOOK

SEARCH ON FACEBOOK : Darkhippie fanfiction

THERE ARE PHOTOS FROM MY STORIES THAT SOME COULDN'T SEE.

 **USE THE PAGE TO:**

WRITE COMMENTS ABOUT STORIES

WRITE COMMENTS ABOUT PHOTOS

SUGGESTIONS FOR NEW STORIES YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT

SUGGESTIONS FOR THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN A CERTAIN UNFINISHED STORY

TALK ABOUT STORIES YOU HAVE READ THAT ARE GOOD AND RECOMMEND.


	52. CH 48 - MAMA

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _If you need to talk, remember I always here. I know moms are probably going to get us to see a therapist or something but I am here to talk always." Callie explained, her sister needed to know that she was always there for her._

" _I know. Im glad your my sister too. Rylan was right." Callie smiled and wiped away a tear from Marianas cheek before kissing it._

" _Im glad to be your sister aswell."_

" _Are you alright though? Mama said you were stabbed." Mariana looked at Callie, Callie sighed and nodded._

" _I am fine seriously, honestly fine. Just a stab wound, shouldn't take long to heal up." Mariana nodded._

" _I love you Cal." Mariana whispered as she lay her head on Callies shoulder._

" _Love you too mari...alright, go home, go to bed." Mariana scooted off the bed, placed a kiss on Callies cheek and then headed out of the room. She felt better talking to Callie, she was glad she wasn't alone with these feelings._

xxxxxx

Leaving Stef at the hospital with Callie, Lena drove herself and the remaining kids home. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was cuddle with her kids. She would have preferred all her kids and her wife but for now those she had would do.

As she drove, Lena could see from her rear view mirror that all the kids were tired. The day had been long. Filled with interviews by the police, sister being hurt, getting checked over by medics and of course the incident itself.

She was glad she could go home and just relax with her children. Mike, Captain Roberts and a few fellow officers had cleaned up everything after evidence was collected and the house was cleared of being a crime scene. Lena was thankful that her kids wouldn't have to see any blood or tape around the rooms. It would be a long journey with therapists but they will take it in stride as a family and come out the end together as a family.

Pulling up in the driveway of the house, everyone slowly and tiredly got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Brandon opening it and letting, Jesus, Mariana, Jude and himself in. Lena sat in the car taking a breath, she had to be strong, she had to be strong for her kids because with what they had gone through they would need all the comfort.

Lena hopped out of the car and went around to Rylans side behind the passenger seat and opened her door. The little blonde, although sleeping, she was restless. Tossing and turning and whimpering. A sure sign that tonight was going to be filled with nightmares from a few of the kids.

As Lena shifted the girl out of the car, blue eyes immediately opened and locked onto Lenas. Lena smiled and situated the now half awake child on her hip before locking the car and heading inside.

Rylan was still half asleep, she didn't speak, she just lay her head on her Mamas shoulder and twirled a few pieces of her mamas hair between her fingers.

As Lena opened the front door, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude stood in the entrance of the house.

"Its alright guys, everything had been cleaned. Why don't you all go upstairs, put your pyjamas on and Ill call for pizza." Lena suggested eyeing the kids for any hit of what they needed or wanted.

"Mama, can we sleep in the living room together?" Jude hesitantly asked. Lenas heart broke, her children were scared, afraid but weren't really showing it. She knew her children very well and she wished she could do something to immediately remove that fear from them but she couldn't and that hurt more.

"You know what, that is a great idea Jude. Go get changed and we will sort the living room out."

All the kids looked at each other before going upstairs, Mariana grabbing a still half asleep Rylan from her mother before following her brothers up the stairs.

Lena leant against the front door after locking it, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the stairs where her kids had just gone. She couldn't even imagine what they had gone through, how scared they must have felt. She knew that Brandon and Jesus were feeling guilty that they couldn't help their sister. Each of her kids were feeling something, although they went through the same experience, each child would go through different emotions because of the different positions they had been put in.

Therapy was a must for the whole family, Lena knew she needed to talk to Stef about the therapy and she had no doubts that Stef wouldn't say no. they needed help even if they didn't show it.

 **Xxxxxxx**

The living room in the Adams- Foster house was filled with blankets, mattresses and pillows. All the kids and Lena laying on the mattresses cuddled together, just getting their family connection of comfort and love back.

Lena sat on one mattress with her back leaning on the sofa behind her. Rylan dozing on Lenas lap with Mariana on her left and Jude on her right. Brandon and Jesus on the sofa behind Lena, basically keeping watch. They were on edge and feeling rather protective after what had happened and Lena couldn't blame them.

Pizza boxes and cups spread on the coffee table which had been pushed to the side and finding Nemo playing on the television at a very low level, yet no one really watching it. Most just lost in their thoughts.

"I am thankful that you all are safe." Lena whispered into the silence as she stroked Marianas back with one hand and Judes with the other.

"We are too mama, we have a strong big sister to look after us." Jude whispered back against Lenas side. Lena smiled.

"Amen to that." Jesus said, it wasn't a shout like he normal speaks but it wasn't exactly a whisper either. To the point it was loud.

"So how come you have my sweater on and are carrying moms shirt around?" Lena asked Rylan, poking the little girl in the tummy to get her attention. Rylan pulled Stef shirt closer to her face making Lena smile.

The little girl wasn't herself and Lena could understand that. Rylan was a lot younger then the other kids and she would deal with it differently to them and process it differently. Rylan had barely touched her dinner, two bites of a slice of pizza was all she ate and a quarter of a cup of juice. She hadn't spoken a word and all she seemed to do was cling to Lena for the moment.

"Thats mine and callies fault. She wouldn't go to sleep last night, she only wanted you two, I guess she was scared and she was use to knowing that you were somewhere in the house if she needed you or she was in your bed. So we gave them to her and the smell calmed her." Mariana explained. Rylan had put Lenas sweater back on after she had showered and also grabbed Stef shirt, it looked like Rylan had found her comfort items, long gone was her bee toy that they had gotten her.

Lena frowned because the little girl was obviously comfortable with the moms around but freaked out because her moms weren't home. She then smiled a sad smile because it had been a learning curve, Rylan had her sisters to calm her and look out for her and so it was a good idea to leave her at that time. She needed to get use to not having her moms around all the time.

"Thats a good idea. I guess, mom and I lost some clothes. Its ok, we don't mind sharing." Lena chuckled out as she ruffled Rylans hair and then placed a kiss on the blonde head and then kissed Marianas temple.

"Good cause I don't think you will get them back." Mariana said as everyone including the boys watched as Rylan hugged Stef shirt tighter to her face and snuggled in closer to Lenas body with a sigh.

It was getting late and so the kids all called it a night. Tired and now with their bellies full of pizza they needed to sleep. Snuggling down in the blankets and the softness of the mattress Lena sighed out feeling relaxed.

Lena and Rylan on one double matress in the middle. To their left on the other mattress was Mariana and Jesus and the mattress on the right was Brandon and Jude.

Order from the front door was Brandon then Jude, Lena, Rylan, Mariana and then Jesus. Both older boys on the ends for protection, well in their minds anyway. Brandon had heard Liam tell Stef that he would be back and Brandon told Jesus and so the two of them weren't taking any chances.

"Mama." Rylan whispered after a few moments of quiet, no one really asleep yet, almost though. _'Finally, my baby girl spoke.'_ Lena thought before answering the little blonde.

"Yes baby girl?" Lena lifted up on her elbow to look down at the little blonde who was snuggled into her pillow, Stefs shirt tucked safely in her hands and the large sweater of Lenas swamping the little girls form, but she did look rather comfortable.

"Can we make pancakes and french toast in the morning? Callie likes them, we can bring some to her and Mommy at the hospital." Lena smiled and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Rylans ear.

"Thats a wonderful idea baby girl. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." Lena whispered bringing her hand up to run her fingers through the little blondes locks, Rylan closed her eyes as Lena lay back down on her pillow, her hand not stopping its movement in the little girls hair.

"Mama." Rylan opened her eyes and looked at Lena, Lena sighed. She had thought the little girl had gone to sleep but obviously not. She was glad the little girl was talking but she would rather Rylan sleep, she could see how tired her baby was. She would answer her little girls questions others were all just listening in, they wouldn't be able to sleep while Rylan was still awake and talking.

"Yes Rylan." Lena again leant up on her elbow to look at the little blonde. She could see unshed tears in Rylans eyes and her heart broke.

"Is Callie really ok?" At Rylans question all the other kids sat up or leant on their elbows to listen in and look at Lena and Rylan. Lena looked around and nodded.

"Callie is really ok baby. Honestly guys, she is fine. Mom is with her now." the older kids nodded and lay back down but the tears began rolling down the sides of Rylans cheeks.

"There was blood an an an an..." Rylan sobbed out. Lena pulled the little girl into her chest. Rylan clung to her Mama, her face buried in Lenas neck.

"shhhhh its ok." Lena soothed. Rylan continued to sob and she slowly took her head away from her Mamas neck and began to speak through her sobs. Lena and the other kids had to listen hard to hear what she was trying to say.

"I ….I...I..don dont want Ca Cal Callie to die like my other mommy." Lenas heart broke. All her kids had been through things in their past and for Rylan it had been brought up, the little girl was afraid that another person she loved would die. Lena moved so she was laying on her back and pulled the little girl so she was tucked into her right side. Rylans cheek on her chest and the little girls left arm flung over Lenas waist.

"Oh Rylan, Callie isn't going to die. I promise." Rylan nodded and sniffled. Lena used her left hand to run it up and down the little girls back. Rylan cuddled Stefs shirt closer to her, she had both her moms smells now, that was comforting for her.

"Mama." Rylan whispered again. A groan could be heard from Mariana, she was tired and wanted to sleep but the little girl was talking to much. She didn't mean for the groan to slip out though. Her little sister obviously needed to ask the questions to process what she needed before sleeping.

"Yes baby." Lena whispered, her hand still rubbing the little girls back. The questioning was maybe a part of how the little girls would be dealing with everything.

"Cuddle me?" Rylan whispered. Lena chuckled softly.

"I am cuddling you." Lena laughed again. Rylan shook her head.

"No cuddle me tighter." Lena rolled onto her left side and lay her left arm out. Rylan rested her head on Lenas arm and cuddled into Lenas chest. Lena used her right arm and slung it over Rylans stomach, pulling the little girl in as close as she can, Rylan finally sighed out.

"Like this." Lena asked. Rylan nodded before mumbling her answer.

"Yeah."

"Ok close your eyes, go to sleep." Soon enough everything was quiet. The soft snores from Jude, Brandon and Jesus could be heard as they fell into deep sleeps and the deep breathing coming from Mariana signalled that she was asleep too. Now all that Lena wanted now is for Rylan to fall asleep so that she herself could sleep.

"Mama." Rylan whispered.

"mmmm." Lena mumbled, she was almost asleep.

"I need the toilet." Rylan mumbled whispered out. Lena sighed and released the little girl.

"Go to the toilet then baby girl. You don't need to ask." Lena said as she watched Rylan scoot off of the bed and head to the toilet. Soon the little girl was making her way back to the bed and snuggling back into the mattress.

"Alright, now can you go to sleep?" Lena asked the little blonde. The little girl really needed to sleep, Lena could see the redness of the little girls eyes and the skin around her eyes was becoming dark. She was really tired.

"Yes." Rylan whispered. Lena was pleased, she could now go to sleep. Sleep that she was desperately craving.

"Mama." Rylan nudged Lena awake a few minutes later. Lena grumbled and opened her eyes to look at the blonde. She wanted to sleep.

"Rylan please go to sleep." Lena said, keeping the annoyance out of her voice.

"Cuddle me please?" Rylan asked.

"Ok, but you need to stop talking and got to sleep now." Lena opened her arms and let the little girl curl up in them.

Lena waited till she heard the soft even breathing coming from Rylan to indicate that she was asleep, then she closed her own eyes and let the darkness take her.

 **GOT TO LOVE THE INNOCENT AND INQUISITIVE MINDS OF LITTLE KIDS.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **MORE TO COME.**

 **ENJOY**


	53. CH 49 - Familiar faces

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE. ILL POST UPDATES ON WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE PUT UP AND OTHER THINGS.**

 **SEARCH ON FACEBOOK : Darkhippie fanfiction**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, now can you go to sleep?" Lena asked the little blonde. The little girl really needed to sleep, Lena could see the redness of the little girls eyes and the skin around her eyes was becoming dark. She was really tired._

" _Yes." Rylan whispered. Lena was pleased, she could now go to sleep. Sleep that she was desperately craving._

" _Mama." Rylan nudged Lena awake a few minutes later. Lena grumbled and opened her eyes to look at the blonde. She wanted to sleep._

" _Rylan please go to sleep." Lena said, keeping the annoyance out of her voice._

" _Cuddle me please?" Rylan asked._

" _Ok, but you need to stop talking and got to sleep now." Lena opened her arms and let the little girl curl up in them._

 _Lena waited till she heard the soft even breathing coming from Rylan to indicate that she was asleep, then she closed her own eyes and let the darkness take her._

 **Xxxxxx**

As her family left and her mom went down to get her something to eat, Callie was able to just relax and breath. She needed a moment to compose and digest everything that had happened in the last day.

Major things could have gone wrong this morning, the worst thing would have been one of her siblings laying on the floor dead. Callie shook her head to rid herself of those images, any image of one of her siblings laying on the floor dead surrounded by blood was a nightmare and something she never wants to see.

"Here sweets, dinner." Stef announced walking into the room with a bag of food she had gotten down at the cafeteria. Calle snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Stef and smiled.

"Thanks mom." Callie smiled and picked up the bottle of orange juice that Stef placed infront of her. Stef lent down and placed a kiss on her daughters temple before grabbing the food and sorting it out.

A orange juice each, a sandwich each and a yoghurt for Callie. Callie picked up her sandwich and started to pick at it, she was hungry it was just that her thoughts were elsewhere. Stef noticed this, as she sat on the chair next to Callies bed, she waited for Callie to voice her thoughts like she normally did to Stef.

"Are you sure the others are ok? They must be so scared." Callie finally said looking at her Mom. Stef put her sandwich down and leaned forward on the chair, clasping Callies Left hand in her own hands.

"I got off the phone with mama a few minutes ago. They are fine. Currently eating pizza in the living room in mountains of pillows and blankets on mattresses where they are going to sleep." Stef explained, leaving out that Rylan was being clingy, hadn't spoken and wasn't eating. Callie didn't need to worry about that right now, well ever.

"Thats good. Im glad they are together." Callie sighed out. That was the best outcome. Her siblings and parents were safe, thats all that matters. Yes she was hurt because that meant her family was safe. Even though putting herself in harms way to protect was tiring.

Her sister almost got branded and it was her fault. She spoke up to get Rylan justice when in the end it was her fault because if she had reported Liam at the start, Rylan wouldn't have even been placed in the house to begin with. She was guilty, her family had suffered because of her.

"You know bug, its ok to admit that your not ok." Stef could see that Callie was struggling. She could see how tired and exhausted Callie is.

"Im f...im not ok." Callie sighed out. A lone tear fell from the corner of her left eye. Stef lifted a hand and wiped it away and gave Callie a sad smile.

"I know it can see it in your eyes. ...you feel guilty." Stef explained as she ran a hand through the brunettes locks. Callie nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah." Callie whispered, still looking at her hands.

"Well you shouldn't feel guilty bug. Liam set his mind on coming for you guys, there isn't much you could have done. What did happen was horrible but you are all alive and safe now."

"Its all my fault that all this happened. I should have reported him from the start and then Rylan wouldn't have been placed in the house and none of this would have happened." Callie sobbed. Stefs heart broke, her strong teenager breaking down infront of her hurt, she knew Callie bottled everything up and now it had burst.

Stef climbed onto the bed and pulle Callie carefully into her side and comforted her. Callie turned her head and buried it in her moms neck as she sobbed.

"Its not Callie. Don't ever say that. Things happen for a reason ok." Callie nodded against her moms neck. Sob after sob escaping her mouth as the tears slowed. Stef rubbed Callies back and whispered soothing words into her teenage daughters ear. Soon enough Callie was just hiccuping and the tears on her cheeks dried up.

"Knock knock." A man spoke as he knocked on the door while he said this. Stef looked to the door and saw two of her fellow officers. Officers that Callie knew all too well aswell. Officer Morales and her Partner Officer Jones stood in the door. Stef knew that these two would have been sent as they were the officers on the Liam/callie/ Rylan case

"Hey guys come in." Stef gestured for them to come in as she lid off of the bed and into the chair, although she contact with Callie to sooth her. Her hand held Callies and that made Callie feel safe, protected and loved.

"Good to see you again, although it would have been nicer if it was under different circumstances." Stef nodded. Callie smiled a small smile. She was glad these where the people she was talking to, they knew her case about Liam so she didn't have to explain everything that they already knew.

"Now that you are awake, could we talk with you?" Officer Morales gave a small smile as she took the other seat on the opposite side of the bed from Stef when Callie nodded. Officer Jones stood next to Officer Morales and got his pen and notepad out along with a voice recorder.

"We just want a brief encounter on what happened. Your siblings have given me good detail but we need to know what happened before any one of your siblings got involved in your room." Callie nodded.

"Oh, yeah sure." Callie closed her eyes. She didn't really want to relive that moment but she was about to. Callie opened her eyes and looked down at her hand joined with her moms and that gave her enough strength to start.

"Well I got out of my parents bed where I was sleeping with my little sisters. My phone was beeping because it was running low on battery. I went into my room put my phone on charge and thats when a hand went around my mouth and a voice I know too well as Liam said 'Hey callie miss me?'" Callie said, it was all clear in her mind, she could remember every little detail.

"Then what happened." Officer Morales said crossing her legs and pushing a stray piece of Black hair behind her ear, that had fallen from her bun.

"Ummm. He told me he missed me and asked if I missed him. He took his hand away from my mouth and told me that if I screamed that Rylan would get it, thats when he brought out the knife to show me. I had to protect my brothers and sisters. Hes crazy, I didn't realise before how crazy he was but this proves it. He then asked me to kiss him and then I sneered at him that I wouldn't kiss him and that I did'nt miss him. It really pissed him off because the next thing I knew he had hit me across the face." Callie spoke and pointed to the bruise on her face. Stef frowned even though she knew that the bruise on Callies face was from a hand slap. How many times had her daughter been hit?

"So the bruise on ur face is from his hit?" Callie nodded at Officer Morales question.

"Yeah but he hit me more then once during the whole time he had my siblings and I." Both officers nodded. They had been told that Callie had been hit in front of the siblings so that added up but now they got to hear that she was hit when she was alone with him too.

"Ok what happened next?" Officer Jones asked as he flipped over to the next page in his note pad.

"He was saying that he chose a good time to break out because my ummmm..." Callie drifted off and avoided looking at her mom. Stef cupped Callies chin and forced her to look at her.

"What is it sweets? You can finish your sentence." Stef nodded in encouragment along with her sentence. Callie nodded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"He called you a hurtful name." Callie said. Stef sighed and kissed Callies cheek.

"Its ok you can say it." Stef encouraged the brunette to speak. Callie looked away from her mom as she spoke, these words hurt her and she didn't want to see the look on her moms face so she looked at Officer Morales.

"He said that he chose a good time to break out because my dyke cop mom wasn't home to protect us. I begged him to take me and not touch my siblings, they didn't need to know he was here. He said that I made him a wanted man. I glared at him, basically provoking him. I knew it was wrong but I just did it, my protectiveness came out. I was telling him that him choosing to rape me, brand Rylan and me were his own fault, he made himself a wanted man. That made him angry but he didn't show it on the outside, he just smirked." Stef squeezed Callies hand to give the teen comfort. Callie squeezed back, she was glad her mom wasn't angry.

"How did you know he was angry but wasn't showing it?" Officer Jones asked looking her in the eye. Callie sighed.

"In his eyes, they glaze over and go slightly cloudy when hes angry. I learnt to read his eyes a while ago." Both officers nodded.

"Ok we know about your past with him so that makes sense, then what happened?" Officer Morales asked. She wanted to get this interview over quick because it was usually hard for the victim.

"I said how could you hurt a little girl like that. He said that from the moment he met me he knew I was fierce, fiery , confident and strong. That drew him in and Rylan was the same. He had to have her for his collection and we are his girls now. I told him that he was crazy and that my moms and the cops will throw him in jail. This tme his face went red, he backhanded me and I ended up on my back laying on Rylans bed. He put the knife to my throat as he was leaning over me. He told me he loves me." Callied cringed and shivered, she hated hearing him say that he loved her, even thiking about it made her sick.

"Do you love him?" Came offcer Jones' question. Stef glared at him along with Callie. Callie felt a little sick, she didn't love him, just the thought made her queasy.

"What kind of question is that?" Stef spat out at the officer.

"Just standard you know that stef." Stef sighed and nodded. That was a question they had to ask to rule out certain things.

"I thought I did a long time ago but it was basically the attention he gave me that I loved. When he raped me that was shattered. I want him dead so no I dont love him." Callie managed to get out as she clasped Stefs hand tightly, only to receive a squeeze in return and the feel of lips at her temple made her smile.

"Ok what happened next?" Officer Morales felt bad for asking the previous question but it had to be said. He like Callie, he wanted to help her.

"I seethed and glared at him. I told him that you don't rape people that you love. He was getting madder and his tone was getting louder. He said he didn't rape me, he was strong on that like he believed it. I used his name in most of my sentences hoping that Jesus or Brandon would hear and call the police. I just didn't want any of them coming in the room, into danger." Callie spoke out, her mind flashing with pictures of her family, she smiled a small smile.

"You really love your siblings don't you Callie." It wasn't a question, Officer Jones was stating a fact. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, I love my family. I would die for them." Callie responded in a strong tone.

"We hope that never happens, hey Callie Q." Stef got up and sat on the bed, not caring that her colleagues were in the room. Callie loved the feeling of her mom next to her, she leant back against her.

"I said I will try not to get killed." Callie chuckled and so did the other three in the room. Stef kissed Callies temple.

"Ok, sorry lets get this over with." Stef chuckled out, getting back to the interview.

"What happened after that?" Officer Jones asked, professional tone back after laughing.

"He lowered the knife and pulled out a photo from his pocket. It was a photo of me, the day I was raped at his house. He says he thinks about me all the time and thats when Mariana walked in. Liam was happy and smiling when she walking into the room. I could see the fear in her eyes. " Callie responded. She shivered at the thought that must of run through Liams mind at that time, it couldn't have been anything nice.

"Ok thank you Callie. Now I need to know what happened between the time Mariana left you in the room till the time that your brothers and sisters entered your moms room." Callie nodded.

"Ok, umm Mariana left the room...

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Alright lets go." Liam pulled Callie up and pushed her forward, her back to his front, the knife at her throat._

" _Do anything funny and I will kill one of them." Callie nodded, he was crazy and she knew he was serious. She couldn't let her brothers and sisters be harmed, let alone killed. She would do anything she could to make sure that didn't happen._

 _Quietly the Liam guided Callie. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, Callie pointed to the room, knowing that was what he wanted. She was obeying him, for now._

 _As they entered the master bedroom, Callie took a big breath. Rylan was alone in the moms bed, sleeping like nothing was going on around her. Callie prayed that she would remain asleep but with Liam she doubted that would happen._

" _Naww look at her." Liam whispered as he pushed Callie closer to the bed and closed the bedroom door. He pushed Callie down so she was sitting on the bed and he leaned over and used his right hand to swipe a few strands of Rylans hair off of her face. Callie didn't dare move, the knife was in his left hand and he would hurt her if she tried anything. She would have to wait for the right moment to make her move._

" _Rylan, wake up princess." Liam cooed, stroking the little girls cheek. Rylan sighed and squirmed before her eyes fluttered. Seeing Callie next to her Rylan smiled and thats when she saw that her sister wasn't touching her cheek. Looking to her left she blinked to clear the sleep._

" _Wh..." Rylan spoke but a hand went over her mouth, the little girls eyes going wide and tears began to fill up but not yet falling._

" _shhhhh dont be afraid. Its me." Liam whispered, still stroking Rylan cheek. Rylan didn't dare move, she kept her eyes trained on Callie, silently asking her to get Liam away from her._

" _You're scaring her." Callie commented as she looked from her terrified sister, to the crazy psycho standing next to her. Liam gave Callie a look that Callie couldn't identify._

" _Shes not afraid of me. Shes one of my girls." Liam said as he removed his hand from Rylans cheek and then placed a kiss on it instead. Callie shivered in disgust before opening her arms up wide._

" _Rylan come here baby." Callie whispered. Immediately Rylan was shooting out from under the covers and into her big sisters arms, the tears now falling at the contact her own body had with her sisters._

" _Yeah go to Callie." Liam sneered as he ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. He could hear movement from the other room, glad that Mariana had listened._

" _Sit on the bed, legs hanging off the edge." Liam said turing to the girls. Both girls complied, Rylan hugging Callie tightly from her spot next to her sister._

" _Shhh its ok, we're going to be ok." Rylan looked up at Callie unsure. Sure she trusted her sister but right now Liam was in the picture and she didn't know. The only thing she could do was hold onto Callie, right now Callie was her safe net and she would stick close._

 _Liam chuckled at hearing Callies sentence. Everything wasn't ok right now but it they listened, some would come out unharmed._

" _Litsten to your sister. If you listen you wont get hurt." Liam smirked and then walked to the window and peaked out. He knew that he shouldn't but there was no one around, too early for people to be out and about, which was why he chose this time. He began pacing the room to familiarise himself and also to check for anything that could be used as a weapon. He wanted to be prepared._

" _Ok, you listen to me and do what Liam says baby." Rylan nodded her head that was buried in Callie side. Callies arm rubbing up and down her sisters back, trying to give her as much comfort as she can in a situation like this._

" _Im scared." Rylan mumbled loud enough for Callie to hear and only Callie heard it._

" _I know you are scared but right now you need to be brave. You need to be my big brave girl right now. Ill be right here with you and the others will be here soon ok." Callie explained, Rylan nodded and snuggled in closely._

" _ok. " Rylan mumbled._

 _Soon enough Liam stopped pacing the room as whispers and footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Slowly Liam walked over to the two girls on the bed and sat behind them._

 _Rylans eyes went wide as a knife was put infront of her as she released her hold on her sister, tears now falling like waterfalls down her tan cheeks._

 _Callie stiffened at the sight of the knife..._

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

"...he held the knife against Rylans throat because he knew I wouldn't try anything with it against hers." Callie finished. Tears streaming down her face as she remembered how scared Rylan had been.

"You did good Callie. Thankyou." Callie nodded at Officer Morales before turning her head and burying it into her moms neck. Stef immediately cuddled and soothed her sobbing daughter.

Officer Morales knew it was time to go. The teenager looked tired and knew that they had enough. If they needed anything they would come again later if they needed to with Stefs permission.

"Ok Callie. We have got enough for now. If we need anything else we will get in touch." Officer Jones spoke as Officer Morales stood from the chair. Callie looked up from her moms shoulder and nodded.

"Ok thank you. Im glad it was you guys and not some other strangers." Both officers nodded. That was the whole point of them being here at this moment, they knew the case .

"No thank you. You did really well. Rest now and have a good sleep ok?" Officer Morales smiled and wiped away a strand of Callies hair from her face. The teen nodded and smiled a small smile.

"ill try... Bye." Callie whispered as she relaxed into the bed more.

"Bye Callie, Stef." Officer Jones said as he led Officer Morales out of the room.

Stef wrapped her left arm around Calllies shoulders, both of them relaxing on the bed, both tired and both exhausted.

"Mom?" Callie whispered, pulling the blanket closer to her chin and snuggling down further. A yawn escaping after she spoke.

"Yeah Cal?" Stef whispered and then placed a kiss on her daughters temple.

"Can I sleep now?" Callie sounded like a small child and Stef had to smile.

"Yes you can my baby. Close your eyes, I have you." Stef said, cuddling her daughter tighter, giving her as much comfort as she could without hurting her.

"I know, I love you mom." Callie sighed out in content as she snuggled in and closed her eyes. Her body feeling really relaxed.

"I love you too my sweet Callie Q" Stef smiled at her own rhyme again. Callie chuckled wth her eyes closed.

"You are so cheesy." Callie whispered as a nurse brought in a portable bed for Stef to sleep on for the night.

"You love me all the same." Stef whispered into the teens ear and pressing a kiss to the girls temple.

"I wouldn't have you any other way mom." Callie whispered out, her voice filled with sleep as she slowly drifted off.

"Good to know, now go to sleep." Stef chuckled as she felt Callies body relax and the signs of her breathing indicating that she has finally gone to sleep.

 **OK SO ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN**

 **MORE TO COME**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**


	54. AN: Answers and thanks

OK SO I THOUGHT I WOULD ANSWER SOME OF THE GUEST REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GIVEN SINCE IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH TO STICK IN AN AUTHORS NOTE

 **GUEST REVIEW-**

I want to read about Stef and Callie moment where Maybe having Stef talk her out of jumping off a bridge before she told them about liam after he grabs her at the school

 **MY RESPONSE-**

Ok so I like the idea, im just confused. Did you want it as a one shot or a chapter in the story?

 **GUEST REVIEW-**

This story is amazing and I really like the way you write. Please update soon...I also want to ask if you can make a story where Cal comes down with the flu at Christmas Eve and they have to cancel their plan. Most of her siblings are angry and they fight a lot because she "ruined" their holidays. If you can write this story, I'll be so greatful.

 **MY RESPONSE-**

I really like this idea for a story. Do you want that story as a one shot or a full story, cause I have a few ideas for it. Let me know what else you want to see in that story if you want it to be a full story.

Thankyou all for the reviews so far. This had been my favourite story to write and the response I am getting from you all is amazing.

Keep reading, reviewing, favouriting (I know its not a word but shhhhh (: ) and following.

ALSO I KNOW YOU GUYS HATED THE CLIFFHANGERS AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THOSE, WELL ALMOST SORRY :P xoxoxo

I CAN'T SAY IM NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN, BECAUSE I WOULD BE LYING.

ANYWAY CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE. IT WILL UPDATE YOU ON HOW FAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWAY FROM BEING POSTED.

FACEBOOK SEARCH: Darkhippie fanfiction


	55. AN: One shot started

Hey people,

xoxoxox :)

For the guest reviewer who suggested a one shot (Callie standing on a bridge and Stef talking her out of it) I am almost done. Just thought I would let you know.

You guys should check out my facebook page. Ill update there more about the different story progressions or what story I am deciding on writing next. You will probably see when the story/chapter is posted on facebook faster then when it is actually posted.

Anyway

thank you all. Dont forget, suggestions welcome. Send me them on Here or facebook your choice.

xoxoxox

Darkhippie


	56. AN: One shot posted

SO MY ONE SHOT THAT A GUEST REVIEWER ASKED ME TO DO IS FINALLY UP.

ITS CALLED: **"STEP OFF THE EDGE"**

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

SORRY IF YOU DON'T. I TRIED.

FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME MORE ONE SHOT SUGGESTIONS OR EVEN STORY SUGGESTIONS.

XOXOX


	57. CH 50 - Amen to that

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _I know, I love you mom." Callie sighed out in content as she snuggled in and closed her eyes. Her body feeling really relaxed._

" _I love you too my sweet Callie Q" Stef smiled at her own rhyme again. Callie chuckled wth her eyes closed._

" _You are so cheesy." Callie whispered as a nurse brought in a portable bed for Stef to sleep on for the night._

" _You love me all the same." Stef whispered into the teens ear and pressing a kiss to the girls temple._

" _I wouldn't have you any other way mom." Callie whispered out, her voice filled with sleep as she slowly drifted off._

" _Good to know, now go to sleep." Stef chuckled as she felt Callies body relax and the signs of her breathing indicating that she has finally gone to sleep._

 **xxxxxxx**

A nurse entered Callie Adams - Foster's hospital room Monday morning. The teen blinking awake as the nurse gently floated around the room checking on the monitors Callie was hooked up too.

The nurse smiled kindly at Callie and then left the room after doing what she needed to do. Callie watched her leave before turning her head to her left to see her mom still fast asleep on the portable bed. Callie smiled at seeing her mom looking so peaceful and relaxed, and not the usual worried, concerned look she usually gives off.

She always thought that she was dreaming. She was scared to open her eyes on some days because her life was so dreamlike. She was scared that the two moms that she currently had would vanish once her eyes were opened, or her siblings will not be her siblings or that Jude and her would still be in an abusive home.

Each and every day she prayed to god and thanked him for the life he had given her after the horrible past she had been through.

Now that her eyes are opened Callie sighed out in relief. The woman on the portable bed was still her amazing mother and her life was still amazing.

Some people take things for granted, the simple things like the word mom or home. Things that Callie wanted for most of her life were the things people took for granted without even realising it.

Stef stirring on the bed causes Callie to snap out of her thoughts. Blue eyes met Brown and a smile formed on both faces. Stef yawned, stretched and sat up, wiping away the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Bug, been up long?" Stef asked standing up, running a hand through her hair and taking a seat next to Callies bed. Callie smiled and grabbed her moms hand and held it in her lap. The contact with her mom made her feel safe, Stef made her feel safe where as Lena made her feel warm and cuddled.

"Morning mom, no just woke after the nurse checked the monitors." Callie answered, Stef nodded and reached over and pushed loose hair behind her teens ear.

"Ok, any pain?" Stef said as she looked into the teens eyes, she had gotten really good at reading her kids by just looking into their eyes. Their eyes showed a lot, showed the things that they didn't physically show or want to show. She loved being a cop.

No, im fine mom. Honestly." Callie rolled her eyes with a smile. Stef smirked and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I know, I just worry. You have a good pain threshold so I worry." Callie nodded, her mom knew her so well, but honestly she wasn't in any pain.

"Ill let you know if I hurt." Callie gave her mom the answer she was waiting for. Stef smiled and nodded.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Monday morning came to soon for Lena. The kids had been tired and had been asleep all night, well Mariana and Rylan were a different story. She was glad that the kids got time off of school to relax and rest after their ordeal and Lena was glad that her Vice Principal was nice enough to handle being in charge for the next few days while her family recovered.

Mariana woke up once from a nightmare but after being soothed and reassured she went to sleep straight away and didn't wake up again.

Rylan, well Rylan was up most of the night. Nightmares plagued the little blonde all night, causing Lena and the little blonde to get no sleep. It got to the point where Lena had to carry the little blonde up to the master bedroom to sleep so she didn't wake her siblings.

5:09 am shone bright on the microwave as Lena stood in the kitchen sipping away at her coffee. Coffee she so desperately needed after a sleepless night. The little blonde situated on her hip with her head on her shoulder, told her that the little girl was extremely tired.

"Mommy." Rylan sniffled. Lena sighed and headed over to the little nook in the kitchen, she couldn't go to the living room because the other kids were still sleeping.

Lena placed her coffee cup on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Rylan straddling her Mamas lap with her head on her Mamas shoulder.

"I know you want Mommy. Ill give her a chance to wake up before we call her ok baby girl." Rylan nodded but mumbled Mommy again. Lenas heart breaking at hearing her over tired daughter whimper for her Mommy.

Stef was Rylans safety net. It wasn't that Rylan loved Stef more, it was the vibe that Stef gave off that Rylan wanted. The two of them had a bond like no other, a very strong bond.

Lena knew that she needed help. She decided that she was going to call Sharon soon. After all, her mother in law had left a message to call her if they needed anything and right now she needed sleep if she was going to make it through the rest of the day.

Lena rubbed up and down the little blonde back, soft sniffles filled her ears as the little blonde continued to whimper.

"I know baby, I know you are tired and you want Mommy. We will see Mommy soon ok." Rylan nodded and buried her face deeper into her mamas neck. Lena continued to sip her coffee and rub Rylans back as the house remained quiet. Soft snores from the living room could be heard and Rylans soft sniffles also filled the house.

"Are you hungry?" Lena whispered as Rylas sniffles slowed down to an almost complete stop. Rylan shook her head, Lena felt the little girls hands playing with her loose curls at the back of her neck. Something she loved to do when she was held.

"You need to eat sweetie." Lena reasoned, the little girl may be tired but she also needed food. She hadn't eaten much at dinner last night and that was worrying Lena a bit.

"Mommy." Rylan whispered, not even trying to make full sentences.

"Just a little bit of food please?" Lena begged, her voice soft, her hand never stopping its movement onto the little girls back.

"Noooo." Rylan grumbled and turned her head the opposite way, facing away from Lenas neck.

Lena sighed, she would try later on. The little girl really was attached to her mommy, she wouldn't do anything till she had seen her mommy. Standing up with Rylan attached to her, Lena grabbed her coffee cup, drank the last of it and headed over to the other side of the kitchen to call her mother in law and then Stef. Not even caring that it was really early, she dialled Sharons number. Sharon said she would help and Lena really needed help.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Mamas calling." Stef stepped out of the room to talk to her wife as Callies doctor came into check on her wound.

"Hey love, how are you and the kids this morning?" Stef answered as she stoot outside of Callie room, leaning against the wall right next to the door just so she could go in if Callie called her.

" _Hey honey. Honestly not too good. Mariana had one nightmare but was fine after that and Rylan didn't sleep at all and when she did it was nightmares constantly. Shes been clingng to me all night and morning and refuses to eat. She really wants you babe."_ Lena explained. Stefs heart broke at the sound of her wife. She could hear the worry and exhaustion in her voice as she spoke.

"My poor babies. Ill see them soon enough. How are you feeling my love?" Stef asked, Lena hadn't answered the question before so she tried again, she needed to hear how her wife was herself instead of guessing.

" _Honestly, Im exhausted honey. I know you needed to stay with Callie but I called your mom because I really need help... Hows Callie?"_ Lena told her wife. Stef sighed, she knew how her wife felt by listening to her voice over the phone. She wanted to snap her fingers and make everything disappear and be ok but she couldn't and that hurt a lot.

"Im sorry my love. Calling my mom was a good idea love. We can switch tonight if you want? Callie is fine. Shes itching to get out of here though." Stef explained as she peaked her head into Callies hospital room to see how her daughter was. As soon as Stef poked her head in Callie looked up and smiled, even though Stef could see that the teen was hating the doctor touching her, just the contact annoyed the teen. Stef smiled leant back around onto her wall.

" _We will work it out when we get their. Rylan said last night that she wants to bring you guys breakfast. Pancakes and french toast work for you two?"_ Stef smiled at that. She was hungry and knowing from experience, hospital food was gross. She doubted Callie would eat it.

"Sounds good my love. Love you, see you when you get here." Stef replied as she headed back into the room as the doctor was fixing Callies gown back into place. The teen finally relaxing when the doctors hands were off of her.

" _Ok, love you Stef."_

"Love you too, my love." Stef hung up and slid her phone into her pocket as she walked over to the bed.

"So do how is everything witn my girl?" Callie rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. The doctor smiled at Stef. He knew her well because of her job.

"Well her incision is fine, no infection. Looking really good. She can go home on wednesday, the earliest." Stef nodded and thanked the doctor as he headed out the room. Stef took her seat on the chair next to Callies bed.

"How is everyone? The truth this time mom." Callie got straight to the point as soon as Stef sat down. Of course Callie saw straight through the lie her mom told her before when she asked about the kid, Callie was one smart girl and Stef knew she couldn't hide it from her.

"Well, Rylan didn't sleep at all last night because she was plagued with nightmares, shes clingy, she hasn't eaten and she just wants me. Mariana had one nightmare but was fine after that and Mama is exhausted so she called in Grandma to come help out." Stef explained. Callie nodded, she knew her sisters and Mama weren't fine after everything that happened. She knew Rylan would get nightmares.

"Ok, I knew they weren't fine." Callie said as she laid back in the bed and sighed. Stef leant stood up and sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around Callie shoulder and placing a kiss on the teens temple.

"You are just too clever my girl...So mama will be here a bit later, she and the kids are going to bring us breakfast, pancakes and french toast." Stef explained, Callie nodded and smiled. She was hungry and hospital food didn't sound so appealing.

"Ooooo yummy. What should we do while we wait?" Callie asked turning her head so she could eye her mother.

"Well I want to know why Rylan was wearing Mamas sweater and Carrying one of my shirts yesterday?" Callie chuckled, the little blonde did look strange but cute in the too big sweater and carrying around a shirt.

"Well Rylan was upset and I couldn't calm her down so Mariana...

 **xxxxxx**

"Mom stop cheating." Callie chuckled out as She saw what was under her moms leg. The two of them were passing the time playing card games with two packs of cards Stef had gotten at the gift shop when she was getting dinner last were currently playing rummy. Callie sitting under the covers on the bed and Stef sitting cross legged at the end of the bed.

"Im not cheating." Stef said giving Callie a playful glare.

"Yes you are, you have cards under your leg, I can see them." Callie chuckled reaching over carefully and pulling the cards from underneath her moms crossed Legs.

"Guilty. Can't blame me though, I like to win and I will do so at any cost." Stef smirked.

"So immature mom." Callie chuckled rolling her eyes. Her mom had to cheat like a kid to win. Callie held up the cards and looked at them Shaking her head and sticking her tongue out as she put two of her cards away so they were even.

"Oh, im immature?" Stef asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. Callie laughed and through down her cards. She had enough of the game.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I snuck a dog into my room when I was younger?" Stef asked as she packed up the cards. Callie raised her eyebrow up as Stef looked at her.

"No but do tell me." Callie asked leaning back and crossing her arms. She loved hearing about her moms rebellious days.

"Well I was walking home from school one day and passed an abandoned building like I always did. I walked passed it and heard panting behind me, I turned and there was this beautiful dog behind me. He was a Jack Russell Terrier with a rough coat. I remember him having golden brown fur all over apart from a strip around his neck and on his nose and mouth. He was a very good dog, tame and obedient for a homeless dog. **(AN: Pic on my facebook page)**

"Did he have a name?" Callie asked, she wondered what Name her moms younger self had picked to give a dog. The dog did sound cute if she did say so herself.

"Well of course he had a name...I named him Flearoy." Stef chuckled out, just thinking of the name now was hilarious.

"Really mom? Flearoy?" Callie raised an eyebrow and giggled. It was a rediculous name, that poor dog had Flearoy as its name.

"What! its a good name." Stef defended shooting Callie a playful glare even though she had a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, continue on please." Callie rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. She shook her head and adjusted the covers.

"Yes ma'am. Stef mock saluted. Callie picked up her pillow and whacked her mother with it, Stef just glaring at her playfully. Callie laughing as she set her pillow back behind her. She knew her mom wouldn't retaliate because of her injury and she was happy about that, a win for her.

"Ok, well Flearoy literally followed me home. I really wanted a dog and mom had said no a million times. I snuck Flearoy through my window and he stayed in my room at night and when I went to school I left him in the abandoned building till I finished school and we would do it all over again. I would feed him food from my lunch, my friends started giving me some of their lunch to feed Flearoy aswell. I managed to hide him for a week till mom came into my room one night to put washing away while I was asleep." Callie raised her eyebrow, waiting for her mom to continue her story.

Stef smiling as she remembered her moms face that night. The face of shock, horror, annoyed and angry all at the same time was what always flashback through her mind as she remembered Flearoy.

"What happened to Flearoy?" Callie asked, hoping that he didn't get put down.

"Mom wasn't happy but she could see how much I loved him and so flearoy was given to a family friend, which meant that I could see him when I wanted." Callie was glad Flearoy wasn't put down and that her mom got to see Flearoy.

"Where is he know?" Callie asked. This was the first time she had heard of Flearoy so she wondered where he was now.

"He died a couple of years later, he was older then I thought. He lived a happy life and thats all I could have asked for though." Callie nodded.

"A whole week though of hiding him, that must have been hard." Callie chuckled, thinking about all the things that her mom had to do to hide a dog from Sharon.

"It was but I loved the thrill of not getting caught." Callie rolld her eyes as Stef smirked.

"You would, that is soo you mom." Stef smiled and nodded. It was, she loved the thrills.

"Just dont try it at ours, it will never work for you." Stef pointed her finger at Callie and gave her a warning playful glare. Callie again rolled her eyes and held her hands in a surrender gesture.

"Wasn't planning too." Callie said.

"Good girl." Stef said sliding off the end of the bed and then sliding into the right side of the bed so she didn't harm the girls left side where her wound is. Stef placed a kiss on Callies temple and the two just lay in each others arms, enjoying the peace and quiet till their family came.

"Do you want to know what I planned to do if jude and I never got adopted?" Callie broke the silence as she turned her head and looked at her mom. Stef looked down at her daughter that was resting against her shoulder.

"What was your plan?"

"I was going to quit school, find a job, save a lot of money and then when I reached 18, I was going to adopt Jude, by then I would have had a steady income and could have afforded to give him what he needed." Callie shortened it into easier sentences. It was longer in her mind but the main points were there. Stef raised an eyebrow at what her daughter had just said. I really is a good plan apart from the school thing.

"That was a good plan Cal, well everything but quitting school, but im glad it never happened." Callie nodded and snuggling into her mom. Stef pressing a soft kiss to the teens temple.

"Me too, my dream came true at least, it was a dream I gave up on a long time ago though." Stef blinked in confusion, why give up a dream?

"What dream would that be my sweet girl?" Stef was intrigued, she loved hearing what her kids dreams were, the thought of them giving up on a dream wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"When my biological mom died, I dreamed that Jude and I would be put in a nice foster home where the parents loved us and spoilt us with love and happiness. We would have gone to an amazing school, learnt a lot, had brothers and sisters to play with and love. Most importantly, parents that we could call our own again." That sounded like a wonderful dream, it was also their house, the Adams-foster house that Callie described. Stef was glad that Callie dream came true eventually, she hated the thought that her daughter gave that dream up because she thought she would never get it.

"Thats a good dream, why did you give up on it all those years ago?"

"After the first two foster homes, I thought they were all the same. My dream would have just been a dream and would never be reality. Those foster homes made Jude and I long for a family to love us as if we were biologically theirs, it was just a dream in our minds back then. Jude and I use to stand at the window in the room that was temporarily ours at the foster home and we use to wish on stars all the time but none of our wishes ever came true, not until Mama picked me up at Juvie." Callie chuckled along with Stef at the thought of Juvie.

"Juvie might have been the best thing come to think of it, even though I hated that you were sent there. Im just glad we made that dream come true. The Adams - Foster family wouldn't be the same without Jude and Callie." Stef left a lingering kiss on Callies temple as they both smiled.

"Amen to that Mom."

 **DID YOU LOVE THE NAME FLEAROY? I DID. IT WAS HILARIOUS AND I REALLY WANTED TO USE IT.**

 **ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW**

 **MORE TO COME**

 **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE FOR UPDATE INFO ETC.**

 **Xxxxxxx DarkHippie**


	58. AN: just letting you know

HEY EVERYONE

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED. THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SO DON'T PANIC.

CHECK OUT THE ONE SHOT I JUST POSTED AS A REQUEST FROM A GUEST REVIEWER

" **SURVIVING ISN'T LIVING."**

OK, SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I WILL BE GOING AWAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. NO POWER AT ALL, THE JOYS OF CAMPING.

SO ILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I GET BACK, MAYBE AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME IF I HAVE TIME. OK WHO AM I KIDDING, FOR YOU GUYS I WILL DEFINITELY POST ANOTHER CHAPTER :)

KEEP THE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS COMING AND ENJOY.

SO ADIOS FOR NOW

XXXXX

DARKHIPPIE


	59. CH 51 - Clingy

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _After the first two foster homes, I thought they were all the same. My dream would have just been a dream and would never be reality. Those foster homes made Jude and I long for a family to love us as if we were biologically theirs, it was just a dream in our minds back then. Jude and I use to stand at the window in the room that was temporarily ours at the foster home and we use to wish on stars all the time but none of our wishes ever came true, not until Mama picked me up at Juvie." Callie chuckled along with Stef at the thought of Juvie._

" _Juvie might have been the best thing come to think of it, even though I hated that you were sent there. Im just glad we made that dream come true. The Adams - Foster family wouldn't be the same without Jude and Callie." Stef left a lingering kiss on Callies temple as they both smiled._

" _Amen to that Mom."_

 **xxxxxx**

The Adams- Foster clan entered the hospital around 9am Monday morning with Sharon in tow. Rylan clinging to her mama the entire time, meaning Sharon had to drive while Lena sat in the back seat next to Rylans car seat.

"Mommy." Rylan whispers as she sees blonde hair in a room from where she was in her Mamas arms at the nurses station. Rylan wiggles out of Lenas arms and continues to look at the room. As soon as she recognises her Mom, she runs towards it.

"MOMMY." Rylan yells as she runs. Tears falling down her face as she takes off into the room. Lena on her tail and the other kids walking behind with their grandma.

"Rylan no yelling baby girl." Lena called behind the little blonde as she ran towards a hospital room that they had been to see Callie in the day before.

"Mommy." Rylan cried a little softer this time and pummelled right into her Moms arms as Stef stepped out of Callies room and bent down to scoop the little blonde into her arms.

"Hey shhhh, mommy has you." Stef rocked slowly, her hand rubbing up and down the little girls back.

As soon as Lena got to where Stef was holding Rylan outside of Callies hospital room, Lena gave Stef a look that said 'I told you.' Stef nodded and hugged the little girl to her, Rylan clinging on for dear life.

"Why is she in pyjamas still?" Stef asked over Rylans sobs. The little girl was in her flannelette pyjamas but had Lenas sweater over the top and was still clutching tightly to Stefs shirt she had been given by Mariana and Callie. Lena sighed and explained, Reaching over with her right hand to rub Rylans back aswell.

"She wouldn't let me go long enough to change her." Stef gave Lena a sad smile and then leant over and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. Stef could see that Lena was tired, she could see that her wife was exhausted and she felt bad.

Each of the kids gave Stef a hug as they entered Callies hospital room behind Lena. Sharon hugged her daughter before going into the hospital room. Everyone knowing that the two blondes needed to talk.

Stef moved over to the side, closer to the wall so she wasn't in anyones way. She knelt down and got Rylan to stand infront of her. The little girl stood but didn't remove her face from where she had buried it in Stefs neck.

"Rylan, baby girl, look at mommy." Stef asked softly. Rylan sniffled and pulled back from her moms neck to look her in the face. Stef reached up and wipe a few of the fallen tears from the little girls face before laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you have nightmares last night?" Stef could see the little girl was tired. She looked just like Lena did when she was tired and exhausted. Her family needed her at home but Callie also needed one of them. She didn't know how she was going to work this out but she would find a way.

"Yeah." Rylan mumbled through a hiccup. She had cried too much and had given herself hiccups. Stef gave the little blonde a sad smile and kissed her temple.

"Oh thats no good baby girl. Why didn't you eat?" One of the rules of the Adams-Foster household was they were to eat breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Even if it was a small meal not just a bite.

"Rylan baby, answer mommy please." Stef tried to coax the little girl. Rylan just shrugged and tried to bury her face in her moms neck. Stef wasn't having it, she held the girls biceps gently and waited for a proper answer.

"I...i..wanted...you." Rylan finally said, the tears started to flow again and Stef sighed pulling the blonde into her arms. Rylan clinging to her mom. Stef stood and situated the little girl on her hip.

"Im here now, you need to eat some of the breakfast mama brought for Callie and I. Can you do that for me?" Stef whispered into the blondes ear. Rylan nodded into her moms neck.

"Good girl." Stef smiled and kissed her temple before stepping into Callies room.

Jude was on the bed next to Callie, who was eating her breakfast. Mariana was sitting at the end of the bed. Lena was in one of the arm chairs while Sharon sat in the other, and the two older boys stood on the opposite side of the bed near the window.

"Hey my babies." Stef was finally able to greet them as she entered. Rylan still clinging to her neck but she was looking around the room with her head on Stefs shoulder.

All the kids, Sharon and Lena stop conversation to greet the two blondes hat had just entered the room.

"Hi mom." Jude smiled at his mom from his position next to Callie where she was smiling like Lena and Sharon.

"Hey." Brandons response.

"Sup." Stef rolled her eyes but smiled at Jesus's response.

The conversation the others were having started back up as Stef got closer to Mariana. Stef grabbed a pancake from the container her family had brought and gave it to Rylan. Stef kissed Rylans temple as the little girl nibbled slowly at the pancake. At least she was eating just like her mom had asked.

"Hey miss thing." Stef greeted getting closer to the bed so she could kiss Marianas temple.

"Hey mom."

"You had a nightmare too I hear?" Mariana nodded as she answered.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Stef gave Mariana a sad smile and a kiss to the temple as the girl shrugged. Mariana didn't seem to fussed with her nightmare but Stef would always worry. Her daughter had a nightmare and that wasn't good. She would keep an eye on her kids especially Mariana, Callie and Rylan.

"Ok, mama and I are here if you need us sweets." Stef whispered to Mariana before planting another kiss to the girls temple. Mariana nodded and looked over at Callie. Sharon cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"So I was thinking, ill stay with my Callie girl and you two go home with the others." Sharon announced. Stef was the first to say something.

"Mom you don't need to do that, Lena and I can trade off." Stef gave her mom a thoughtful smile. She couldn't let her mom stay at a hospital.

"…..or you can all go home. Im fine by myself." Callie added her two cents in. Both moms giving Callie a stare. Callie shrugged like it was no big deal.

"One of us wants to be with you cal, just let us please?" Lena asks looking at Callie. Callie sighed, looking from her moms to her grandmother and then back again.

"Alright fine. Let grandma stay. Rylan and Mari need both their moms for their nightmares." Callie gave her answer. It wasn't what the moms had hoped for but at least Callie wasn't alone.

Lena and Stef gave each other a look. Stef moved Rylan to the other hip and then nodded at her mom.

"Alright its settled, ill stay here with Callie." Sharon clasped her hands together and lay them in her lap as she looked at her daughter and daughter in law.

"Thanks mom." Stef walked over and gave her mom a hug. Rylan still clutched tightly to Stef. Everyone could see the little girl was content with being in her moms embrace, that she needed the safety net that Stef provided.

"Dont worry about it Stefanie. Its my duty as a grandma to look after my daughter and grand kids." Sharon said standing from the chair to kiss Callies temple. Calle smiled at her grandmother before looking at her moms.

"Whatever you say mom." Stef chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I say you go home, shower and sleep." Sharon said pointedly. Stef sighed along with Lena. That actually sounded really amazing.

"Yeah go, grandma and I will be fine here." Callie spoke up. She could see how tired her parents were.

"Ok, lets get going kids. We will leave Callie and grandma to themselves." Stef said as the kids all got up and gave Callie hugs goodbye.

"Bye Callie-Q we love you. Call us if you need anything." Lena said placing a kiss to Callies temple as she picked up Stefs breakfast that hadn't been eaten yet.

"Love you too moms and I will." Callied responded as her family started to exit.

"Bye guys." Callie called to her brothers and sisters.

"Later" Jesus responded.

"bye." Brandon spoke.

"love you cal." Jude smiled and waved before saying this.

"Bye cal." Mariana called back.

"bye bye." Rylan waved over Stefs shoulder.

Callie chuckled at her family. They were crazy, but they were hers. They were her crazy family.

 **xxxxxxxx**

The kids had all had lunch and then Mike rocked up to take the boys out for the day. Brandon had called his dad and talked. Mike thought that the boys would need a distraction, something to keep their minds off of what had happened and so he rocked up and picked the three boys up to take them out for the rest of the day leaving Mariana and Rylan with the moms.

Mariana, Rylan, Stef and Lena sat in their bed. Well the two adults sitting up awake in the bed with the two girls sleeping between them. Lena has Mariana snuggled up to her while Rylan was snuggled up to her Mommy.

As soon as the boys had left for their day, Rylan had started yawning and was falling asleep on her mothers shoulder. She had been clinging to Stef since the hospital and showed no sign of letting go.

Seeing that they all were tired, Lena suggested to go lay down in their room. Once they were all situated in the big bed, Mariana and Rylans heads hit pillows and they were out like lights.

"I think they need therapy, actually we all do." Stef spoke up in the quietness of the room. Her left hand was running through the little blondes hair and her right ran through her own before settling back on her lap.

"I was just thinking the same. Maybe Rylan will be able to talk about her mothers death. That must be weighing down on her." Lena voiced her thoughts. Stef nodded. Mariana stirred a bit but as soon as Lena put her hand on the girls fore head, she settled down and drifted back off. Both moms giving each other sad looks.

"Ill give the therapist a call. Rylans doctor Jamie Gleeson gave me a number, recommended for us to go see her." Stef announced looking at Lena. Lena nodded and scooted down the bed so she could lay down. She was tired as well. While the boys where out and the girls were sleeping, a nap sounded like a good plan.

"Ill call her now since my hands are free and I don't have little miss hanging off of me." Lena chuckled and nodded, closing her eyes as Stef dialled the number after grabbing the number from her nightstand.

The phone began to ring after Stef dialed the number. Within two rings it was answered.

" _Alyssa Bankcrofts office, how may I help you?"_ A receptionist on the other end answered professionally.

"Hello, this is Stef Adams foster. I would like to speak to Alyssa Bankcroft?" Stef responded. Hoping that she was available right now.

" _One moment please and ill find out if she is available to speak." The receptionist spoke._

"Alright thankyou." Stef waited as she was put on hold. She looked down at her wife and two daughters. They looked so peaceful, carefree. Rylan bringing the shirt she continued to carry around, to her nose. She took a deep breath and sighed in her sleep. Stef smiled and chuckled.

" _Hello, are you still there Mrs Adams-Foster?"_ Stef was broken out of her staring as the receptionist on the other end of the phone took her off hold.

"Yes im here."

" _Ok, Miss Bankcroft will speak to you now, ill connect you to her."_ The receptionist responded after a few minutes

" _Mrs Adams Foster, I was wondering when you were going to call. Jamie said she recommended you speak to me. Im Alyssa Bankcroft."_ Stef smiled as she listened to the woman on the other end. This woman sounded friendly and warm, maybe she would be alright to speak to, her kids needed someone who was friends and not intimidating.

"Yeah thank you for speaking to whole family are going to need your help." Stef explained as she looked at her wife and two daughters. Rylan turned over in her sleep so her back was against Stefs leg. Rylan buried her face in Marianas back, let out a little sigh and drifted back off into a deep sleep.

" _How many am I looking at?"_ Alyssa asked, she was writing details down in her note pad so she could create a file for them.

"6 kids varying from 17 to 6 and two adults. It will be 5 kids for now until my daughter gets out of the hospital I think the first session should be a group one so you can meet us and the kids can get comfortable with you and then move on to individual one." Stef rambled. Alyssa smiled on her side of the phone as she wrote.

" _Ok no problem. I was going to say the same thing."_ Alyssa loved when she had clients on the same page as her, it made things a lot more smooth sailing.

"Least we are on the same page then." Stef chuckled quietly.

" _Yeah thats a good thing. Alright so ill schedule you in for 10.45 Tuesday morning, that sound ok to you?"_ Stef didn't care what time, she would rearrange her schedule to fit this in because it was important.

"Yes, sounds perfect." Stef smiled. She was glad she was taking the step in getting her family back on track.

" _Alright, thank you for givng me a call."_ Alyssa smiled on her end of the phone. She was interested to hear their story, to get to know them and to help them on whatever they needed help with.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us." Stef sighed out as she looked down at Rylan who looked like she was starting to stir, maybe an early stage of a nightmare.

" _Ill see you and your family tomorrow Stef, take care."_ Alyssa farewelled.

"You too, bye." The line went dead, Stef put the phone on the night stand and scooted down the bed so she could cuddle Rylan. Immediately Rylan turned back over to bury her face in her moms chest as Stef lay on her left side. Stef chuckled at how the little girl could sense her, maybe it was true that the two of them had an unbreakable bond.

"When?" Lena mumbled leaning up on her right hand to look at her wife over the two sleeping kids.

"Tomorrow 10.45. group therapy first, then individual ones." Lena nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow with a yawn.

"Sounds good...we really need to go. It will be beneficial in the long run." Lena whispered, tucking a strand of Marianas hair out of her face and behind her ear as she slept.

"I know." Stef sighed and placed a kiss on Rylans temple and snuggling down more into the mattress.

"We can only go up from here." Lena said befre yawning and slowly drifting off.

"Mmmhmmm." Stef mumbled out as she too drifted off.

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE**

 **MORE TO COME**

 **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW.**


	60. AN: review answer, merry christmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM AUSTRALIA

HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING YOUR DAY, GETTING SPOILT AND PARTYING HARD.

OK SO JUST ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:

 **GUEST REVIEW:**

Your story is very good so far but I want to ask you if you are going to do the story that I have suggested (callie sick ruined Xmas holidays fights moms being peacekeepers etc.).Please not a Brallie.

 **MY ANSWER:**

I will be doing that story. It is on my list of stories to do. I don't know when ill post it but be reassured that I have started plotting out the chapters. I just don't know how to start the story. I will post a notice to let you know when it will be posted. I also dont write Brallie so don't worry. To be honest, I really am not a fan of Brallie at all but I will not be rude about it, everyone has their own opinions, like and dislikes.

I love the name flearoy, my cousin just got a dog for christmas today and she named him flearoy because she read my story and loved it. I feel so honoured lol

ON ANOTHER NOTE, MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	61. CH 52 - Hysterics

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _When?" Lena mumbled leaning up on her right hand to look at her wife over the two sleeping kids._

" _Tomorrow 10.45. group therapy first, then individual ones." Lena nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow with a yawn._

" _Sounds good...we really need to go. It will be beneficial in the long run." Lena whispered, tucking a strand of Marianas hair out of her face and behind her ear as she slept._

" _I know." Stef sighed and placed a kiss on Rylans temple and snuggling down more into the mattress._

" _We can only go up from here." Lena said befre yawning and slowly drifting off._

" _Mmmhmmm." Stef mumbled out as she too drifted off._

xxxxxx

Brandon and the boys entered the house with Mike following in behind them.

"Probably asleep. They were all tired." Brandon explains, he knew his mothers and sisters were tired and when he entered the house he knew they would be sleeping due to the quietlness.

"They were tired. We all are. Im going to go watch tv." Jude said as he headed into the living room and planting himself in an unusual spot. Brandon, Mike and Jesus all looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The boy had put himself in a on a diagonal from the tv. Brandon however did notice that he had his back to a wall and from the position Jude was sitting, the boy could see the entries to the room from that one spot. _'Smart kid'_ Brandon thought as he turned to look at his dad and brother still in the entry.

"Im going to go wake the girls and moms up. They wont sleep tonight otherwise." Brandon suggested. Both Mike and Jesus nodded.

"Ok, call me if you need anything bud. Ill head off now." Mike said as he gave Brandon a hug and then placed a hand on Jesus Shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." Brandon nodded at his dad. He really was thankful for having his dad in his life.

"Yeah thanks Mike." Jesus said before heading into the living room to sit next to Jude.

"Anytime. Bye." Mike gave Brandon one last hug before exiting the house. Brandon stood with the door open to let his dad out.

"bye Dad." Brandon lastly said as he watched his dad walk over to his car, hop in and drive off. Brandon stood back and shut the front door. He made sure his brothers were ok in the living room before heading upstairs to wake his moms and sisters.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Mom." Stef woke to someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes rested on her oldest son leaning over her.

"Hey B." Stef greeted her son quietly before looking at the other occupants of the bed. Lena was laying on her back with Marianas head on her chest. Rylan was curled into Marianas back but her legs were slung over Stefs legs.

"We just got back. I thought I should wake you otherwise you all wont sleep tonight." Stef nodded and smiled at Brandon.

"Thanks B. How was your time with your dad?" Stef asked as she carefully sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It was good. He kept our minds busy and off of what happened. The boys are in the living room watching tv." Brandon explained. He didn't know if he should tell his mom about Judes behaviour or let her figure it out. In the end he decided that it could have been a once off and so he let it be.

"Alright, ill wake them up. Can you go get the BBQ started. It would probably be easiest for tonight. Get your brothers to help if need be. We will be down soonish." Stef explained. Brandon nodded and hugged his mom when she gestured for a hug.

"You can count on me mom. Ill have everything under control." Brandon said as he pulled away from his mothers arms and stood up straight.

"Thanks B." Stef smiled in gratitude.

"No problems mom." Brandon smiled as he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Stef sighed out and ran a hand through her hair with a yawn.

"Lena, love." Stef gently leant over the two kids to stroke her wifes cheek. Hoping to wake her from her slumber. Lena leaned her head towards the hand stroking her cheek as she mumbled and groaned a little.

"Mmmmm, hey honey." Lena whispered out as she looked at her wife and then rubbed her eyes.

"Its time to wake. Boys are home and if we don't wake now we wont sleep tonight. You wake miss thing, I got little miss." Stef gestured, leaning over carefully and planting a kiss on her half awake wifes lips. Stef and Lena both smiled at the contact.

"Mmmm ok." Lena nodded and yawned a bit before she began to wake Mariana up from her sleep.

"Rylan baby. Wake up for mommy." Stef gently whispered into the mini blondes ear. Running her hand through the blonde locks and stroking the little girls cheek.

"Rylan." Stef whispered a little louder. Rylan flinched a little and curled in deeper to Marianas back. Lena was still trying to coax the brunette from her sleep.

"Mmmm." Rylan mumbled with her eyes closed, sleepily trying to push the hand that was on her away so she could continue sleeping. Stef chuckled lightly and continued her tast.

"Wake up baby." Stef spoke normaly. Rylan grumbled and when Stef pulled the covers off of the little girl Rylan let out a whine.

"Nooooooooo." Rylan whined trying to pull the coveres over her again.

"You need to wake up or you wont sleep tonight" Stef pulld the little girl into her lap and stroked her cheek to get her to fully wake up.

By now Lena had Successfully got Mariana awake. Lena was sitting on the bed still while Mariana slowly walked out the door to her room and into the kids bathroom to wake herself up more, the teen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes the entire time.

"Nooooooooo." Rylan whined again and pushed against Stef so that she could lay back on the mattress and fall asleep again. Stef wouldn't budge a bit though.

"Hey come on. Brandon is cooking a BBQ for dinner. I know you are probably hungry." Stef kept talking. Rylan grumbled and whined more.

"Noooo go way." More whining from the little girl. Lena raised her eyebrow at this sentence and then scolded the little girl.

"Rylan Elizabeth, you do not speak to your mom that way." A tear fell out of the little girls right eye. Stef leant down and kissed the tear away. Lena stood and went into the bathroom to wash her face to wake up more and to freshen up while the little girl was still trying to wake.

"You need to wake up please." Stef was more firm as Rylan finally opened her eyes.

"No wake. More sleep." Rylan strongly said as she pushed away from Stef and sat on the bed. Stef stood just as Lena came out of the bathroom.

Lena looked at the scene on the bed. Stef was standing from the bed and Rylan still lay grumpily on the bed, not moving but frowning and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I guess mommy and I are going to leave you up here alone. Come on honey." Lena gave Stef a knowing looking. Stef nodded and fixed her shirt before following her wife out the door to their bedroom. Stef and Lena waited out near the stairs.

"NOOOOOO mommy." Rylan wailed from her spot on her moms bed. Stef and Lena kept looking at each other for strength. It was hard to see their daughter upset and not hold and comfort her but they had to set boundaries. The little girl wasn't behaving and they were not letting her get her way.

"Mommy, mama don't leave me." Rylan called again. Streams of tears fell down her cheek and she began to sob heavily.

"MOMMYYYYYYYY" Rylan screamed. She was waiting for them to come back in to get her. Lena and Stef waited, it was really hard not to give in.

"MAMAAAAAAAA. MOMMYYYYYYYY" Rylan screamed more. Her throat was hurting from the screaming. She was becoming more worked up as the seconds ticked by.

It had been 5 minuted according to Stefs watch.

"We should go get her." Lena said, her heart was hurting due to her child screaming. Stef hugged her wife to her side.

"She needs to learn that we are in charge and she doesn't get her way. This is the best way. You started it so now we have to follow through." Stef hugged Lena tighter, reassuring her that this is what Rylan needed.

"I know, it just hurts hearing her cry and scream like that." Lena whispered holding onto Stef, waiting for the little girl to come out of the room.

Jude headed up the stairs as he heard his sister still screaming and crying. He saw his moms at the top of the steps and wondered why they weren't going to her.

"Why aren't you getting her?" Jude asked them. Lena and Stef both turned to look at Jude.

"She was being rude and not listening so we are waiting here till she calms down and doesn't be rude." Jude nodded and headed back down stairs. His moms had the situation under control but he too felt hurt in his heart as he listened to his sister scream and cry.

Rylan was still sitting on the bed. Her head hurting from her screaming and crying. Her throat hurting from the screaming. The blurriness of her vision was also taking its toll.

Rylan didn't know how long she had been alone in the room by herself and then she realised she actually was alone and they weren't coming back. Rylan began to panic.

"MOMMMMY!" Lena and Stef jumped at the scream that came from the small child. Soon enough Rylan bolted from the bed and out the door, she feared that they had left her for good on her own and that scared the crap out of her.

Stef and Lena heard the little girl run out of the room. Rylans eyes went wide as she spotted her parents outside of the room. She immediately flung herself at Stefs legs and held on tight.

Both Lena and Stef felt really bad at the sight of their daughters red face covered in snot, drool and tears from her crying. Stef immediately bent down and scooped the crying child in her arms.

"Hey shhhhhhh, mommy is right here." Stef whispered as she swayed from side to side.

"Calm down, shhhhhh." Rylan was still panicking and very hysterical. Lena rubbed the little girls back as she continued to cry.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Rylan mumbled out through her crys, her grip on her Mom never loosened.

Stef and Lena gave each other a look. After seeing the hysterical and panicking child in Stefs arms, they both agreed that this might not have been a good way of dealing with things.

Both knew that they should have put her in a naughty corner or something. The little girl was afraid that they really had left her and that made the moms feel really guilty. It had been a learning curve and trial and error. They knew that this was something they couldn't do again.

 **xxxxxx**

The episode upstairs had worn the little girl out that she was currently clinging to Stef neck loosely and tiredly. She was exhausted beyond reasonable doubt and everyone could see it. Stef and Lena felt so bad for doing it, like really bad.

It had been almost and hour and a half since they had come down stairs and in that time Rylan had refused to let go of Stef and she always wanted Lena in her sights. She needed the reassurance that they were still there. She was still silently crying and sniffling but it wasn't hysterical like it had been upstairs.

When Lena had gone out of her vision, Rylans breathing picked up and she started panicking. Stef noticed and called Lena back in and the little girls breathing slowed down. That concerned both moms, they had caused this and they felt sick to their stomachs.

Brandon, Jesus and Jude had cooked the BBQ while Mariana had made a salad. Both moms grateful that they didn't have to cook.

The family had called Callie to see how she was going. She was enjoying her time with her grandmother and Sharon was loving the one on one experience with her eldest grand daughter.

The family minus Callie, sat around the dinner table. Rylan still clinging to her mom. Stef ate with one hand and rubbed the little girls back with the other. Rylan was exhausted and refused to eat and both moms didn't push it. The little girl had only just stopped sniffling from her hysterics that they didn't want to start it again.

Lena knew the little girl needed to eat or at least have something in her belly before she went to bed. Lena decided to make Rylan a fruit smoothing, just like she liked it.

"Here baby, drink this for Mama please." Rylan refused to move her head that was resting on her Moms shoulders or her arms but she opened her mouth. Lena sighed and put the straw into the little girls mouth.

Rylan slowly drunk half the smoothie before turning her head away from the smoothie and burying her face into Stef neck. Lena smiled a sad smile and kissed the little blondes temple as she stood up to put the smoothie container in the sink.

Chit chat went around the room, the boys told the girls and their moms about their day with Mike and what they wanted to do tomorrow.

Stef took the time to look at all of her kids. She was glad that nothing serious had really happened to them all and that they would all be with her in the near future.

Xxxxxxx

Mariana and Jude headed to bed half an hour ago. The moms were upstairs with Rylan getting ready for bed. Jesus and Brandon were down stairs.

Jesus and Brandon were down stairs locking up. They had heard what Liam had said and they were not taking chances. They would double and triple check the locks on the house if they had too. There was no way Liam was coming back to hurt his sisters if they had it their way.

'Front door is locked. Back door locked Jesus?" Brandon asked as they stood in the entry way. Jesus walked from the kitchen and nodded.

"Yeah, I already locked the front door. But its good to double check." Brandon nodded and double checked the front door.

"All windows secure?" Brandon asked. Jesus nodded and looked around, making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Yep, once more?" Jesus said. He wasn't taking chances.

"Yeah, better to be safe then sorry." Brandon said as the two boys got ready to check the locks on the house again.

"Boys what are you doing?" Lena asked as she and Stef came down stairs, hearing part of their conversation. Rylan was asleep on her Mommys shoulder. Stef had tried to lay her down in the bed but the little girl had clung on so tightly that it was no use, they didn't want to wake her.

"Locking up" Jesus said as if it was the dumbest question that he had heard. Stef raised her eyebrow at her sons smart remark.

"Why?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, we have to." Brandon said looking at his moms.

"That mine and mamas jobs, you don't need to worry about it." Stef waved the boys off, not knowing the real reason behind it.

"We will worry. We heard Liam say he was coming back and we aren't taking that chance." Stef and Lena gave each other a look and then looked at the boys. They hadn't thought the boys had heard what Liam had said, obviously they did. Lena sighed.

"Mom and I will do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen." Lena tried to reassure her sons but they weren't going to believe it till the guy was dead.

"So are we. They are our sisters. We were bound, helpless and couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting them. We wont make that mistake again, right?" Brandon said looking at his moms and then turned to Look at Jesus.

"Right." Jesus responded.

"Ok, go upstairs and get ready for bed please." Stef said as she ran a hand through her hair and shifted Rylan to her other hip. The little girl not stirring at all.

"One more check first?" Brandon asked. Stef shook her head and pointed upstairs.

No its fine. Ill do another check before I go to bed." Stef said aswell as the pointing. Both boys sighed and nodded. They would go check the upstairs windows before they went to bed.

"Ok, night moms." Brandon said as he went up the stairs. Jesus following.

"Night." Jesus called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Lena responded.

"Night." Stef responded as she looked at Lena and the two of them headed into the kitchen. Stef took a seat at the dining table, setting Rylan into a more comfortable position.

"I guess this thing with Liam has taken its toll on everyone. Have you noticed that Mariana always check the windows and doors, is more aware of her surroundings, doesn't like to be alone and also likes to know where her siblings are?" Stef asked Lena. Lena stopped in her spot and nodded before opeing the fridge and gettng a bottle of water out for herself and one for Stef.

"Yeah, I did. I also noticed the same about Jude, hes more interested to know where Rylan is though. I saw him checking the windows in the girls room with Mariana as we came down." Lena explained as she handed Stef a water bottle and sat down next to her wife. Both sighed out.

"So all of our children have become so protective and more aware and afraid out of their minds even if they aren't showing it." Stef clarified, gathering all the knowledge she had to cut it down into a simpler explanation.

"Yeah, seems that way. I don't like it. They are children Stef. They shouldn't have to feel like this. This makes me dislike Liam, a hell of a lot more." Lena said. Not even bothering that she had said hell. Stef nodded and pecked Lenas temple and Rylans before taking a sip of her water.

"Little miss is even really clingy and we made it worse by leaving her in the room and making her hysterical. We really need to see that therapist soon." Stef said as she ran her hand up and down Rylans back and leant over to wrap her other arms around Lenas shoulders. Lena lent in and put her head on her wifes shoulder that Rylans head wasn't on.

"Yeah, good thing we have an appointment. The sooner the better." Both women sighed out as they listened to the quietness of the house, the only sound is Rylans soft snores.

"Yeah, well we better do a double check of the locks and then go to bed, little miss needs all the rest she can get after her hysterical moment this afternoon." Stef smiled a sad smile and kissed Rylan head. Both of them stood up, Stef and Lena both walked the house together making sure it was locked before heading upstairs.

Lena and Stef checked on the kids. Jesus and Mariana curled up together in Marianas bed, Jude sleeping in Rylans bed and Brandon sleeping on Callies bed. Smiling at the sight, they headed into their room. Getting themselves situated in the bed and Rylan between them, the three cuddled together. Enjoying the quiet and closeness, soon enough all the kids would be under one roof and together. Both moms couldn't wait.

I love you My love." Stef whispered after she yawned, snuggling herself down into the mattress as Rylan snuggled into her moms side.

"I love you too honey." Lena mumbled, already drifting off into slumber.

 **So what did you think?**

 **More to come**

 **Read and Review :)**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **XXXXXX**

 **DARKHIPPIE :)**


	62. CH 53 - Alyssa

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Yeah, well we better do a double check of the locks and then go to bed, little miss needs all the rest she can get after her hysterical moment this afternoon." Stef smiled a sad smile and kissed Rylan head. Both of them stood up, Stef and Lena both walked the house together making sure it was locked before heading upstairs._

 _Lena and Stef checked on the kids. Jesus and Mariana curled up together in Marianas bed, Jude sleeping in Rylans bed and Brandon sleeping on Callies bed. Smiling at the sight, they headed into their room. Getting themselves situated in the bed and Rylan between them, the three cuddled together. Enjoying the quiet and closeness, soon enough all the kids would be under one roof and together. Both moms couldn't wait._

 _I love you My love." Stef whispered after she yawned, snuggling herself down into the mattress as Rylan snuggled into her moms side._

" _I love you too honey." Lena mumbled, already drifting off into slumber._

 **Xxxxxx**

Tuesday morning came and today was the day Stef dreaded but also longed for. She dreaded the emotions her family were going to go through when speaking to the therapist but she had longed for this day because her family was getting help. No matter how she looked at it, there was pros and cons for each side.

"Alright guys time to go." Stef called up the stairs as she put her keys into her pocket and kissing Rylans cheek. The little girl clinging to her mom like she had been for the last day or so.

"Do you have to yell honey?" Lena scolded as she slipped her handbag onto her shoulder and put her phone into it. Stef smirked at her wife as she turned to look from the stairs to her wife standing at the front door.

"No...but they listen to me when I do." Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head as Stef chuckled.

"Alright go to mama for me please." Stef handed Rylan over to Lena. The little girl didn't care much about who was holding her, just that she needed one of her mothers holding her. Although she did prefer Stef most of the time.

Lena settled the blonde on her hip and smiled at her.

"Hey my big girl. You feeling ok today sweetie?" Lena asked when Rylan frowned. The little girl not having smiled in a while. That concerned the moms a lot. Rylan shrugged, yawned and rested her head on her Mamas shoulder.

"Ok, you tell mommy or I if you don't." Rylan nodded as her brothers and sister came down the stairs. Lena kissed Rylans temple and then opened the front door. Lena would be taking her car and Stef would be taking hers since they couldn't all fit in one car.

They would have gotten a bigger car but with most of the kids almost out of home or driving, it was an expense that wasn't needed. They managed this far and could manage in the future.

"Alright, pick a car. Any car." Stef said locking the front door behind her as everyone walked towards the cars.

Lena buckled Rylan into her car seat but as Lena moved to go to the drivers seat, Rylan clenched onto her mamas hand, refusing to let go. Tears in the little girls eyes made Lenas heart ache.

"Uhhhhh, Brandon!" Lena called out to her son who was just heading over to Stefs car.

" Yeah." Brandon asked as he stood at the car next to Lena.

"Can you drive Moms car please and get her to drive mine." Brandon raised an eyebrow. He didn't know why he had to drive but he didn't mind.

"Sure but why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sister wont let me go. You take Jesus, Jude and Mariana with you in moms car. Mom and I will go with Rylan in my car." Lena explained. Brandon looked into the car more closely to see that Rylan was holding onto Lenas hand tightly and tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. Brandon looked back at his mama and nodded.

"Ok, ill let mom know." Lena smiled and gave Brandon a one armed hug before he left to go to Stef. Lena sighed and turned to look at Rylan. The little girls tear filled eyes looking into her brown ones making Lenas heart ache. Blue eyes pleading with her.

Lena stroked Rylans cheek and gave her a kiss to the cheek and wiped away a few of the tears.

"Little miss still clingy?" Stef came over to the car and placed her hand on her wifes back as she looked into the car to see the death grip the little blonde had on Lena.

"Yeah." Lena sighed, turning her face to look at Stef.

"Alright, hop in the back with her, ill drive." Stef ordered. It would be the only solution. So Lena handed her keys to Stef and then slid in the car.

"I figured." Lena mumbled as she slid into the backseat to sit next to the little blonde while Stef closed the door behind her and went around to the drivers side.

"Alright, mamas not going anywhere baby girl." Lena whispered to the little blonde as the little blonde hiccuped and sniffled, her grip on her mamas arm not easing up at all.

"Alright buckle up, were out of here." Stef called to her backseat passengers as she put her own belt on and then reversed out of the driveway. Brandon already gone as he was going to meet them there.

 **Xxxxxxx**

The family piled into the waiting room and sat and waited. Stef had alerted them that they were there and all they had to do was wait.

Rylan sat snug on her Moms lap. Her chest to her moms chest as she straddled her. Rylan lay her head on her moms left shoulder and closed her eyes. Stef pecked Rylans temple and rubbed her hand up and down the little girls back. Lena leant against Stefs right side and stroked the little blondes hair as she rested her head on her wifes right shoulder.

They weren't waiting long at all before the receptionist called upon them.

"Miss Bankcroft will see you now." The receptionist said as she stood and opened the door to the room.

"Ok thank you." Stef said as she stood up with Lena.

"Alright babies lets go." Stef called as they all got up from their seats and followed Lena into the room.

"You must be the Adams – Foster clan. Im Alyssa Bankcroft. You can call me Alyssa." A woman around 5'8 stood up from behind her desk. As they got closer they could see that her long, wavey brown hair was pulled up into a pony take and blue eyes that were hidden behind large thick framed Glasses.

"Pleasure to meet you. Im Lena, my wife Stef and these are 5 of our 6 children." Lena introduced, shaking the womans hand. Alyssa smiled and nodded looking around at the family.

"Well, im sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but it is nice to meet you anyway. Why dont you all have a seat." Alyssa gestured to her seating area before taking a seat behind her desk.

"Thank you." Lena smiled as everyone took seats. Of course Rylan remained snuggled on her mom just like she had been doing in the waiting room.

"Now before we get started I just want to get a few details from you all. Names and ages and other details like that mainly so I know what ill be dealing with." Everyone nodded as Alyssa pulled out a writing pad.

"Ok sure we can do that right guys?" Stef asked sounding enthusiastic, trying to get the kids motivated. They only nodded in response, Stef rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Lena enthusiastically said to add to the motivation. Alyssa smiled and wrote things down.

"Brandon your the oldest you start please and work down ok." Stef asked. Brandon nodded and sat straight as he looked at Alyssa.

"Ok Brandon. I just need your name, age and if you have seen a therapist before." Brandon nodded. That wasn't hard.

"Im Brandon, age 17, and yes I have seen a therapist." Alyssa wrote down before looking up, waiting to hear from the next child.

"Jesus, 15 and yes to a therapist." Short an simple for Jesus. Alyssa smiled and then looked to the other tanned child, obviously she would be next. She assumed right when Mariana started speaking.

"Im Mariana, im 15 like Jesus. We are twins and yes to seeing a therapist." Mariana explained. Alyssa smiled and nodded. She had guessed that they were blood related but Mariana had clarified that for her.

"Hello, Im Jude im 13 nearly 14 and I have seen a therapist before." Jude smiled. Alyssa seemed like a nice therapist, there weren't many nice ones out there so that was comforting.

"Callie isn't here but shes almost 17 and is seeing a therapist already." Alyssa wrote that down as Lena explained their missing child.

"And who is this little beauty?" Alyssa genuinely asked.

"This is Rylan, shes almost 7 and no to a therapist. She can talk, shes just been rather clingy." Alyssa nodded. This family was one she definitely wanted to help.

"Moms?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah we have seen therapists." Nodding Alyssa wrote that down. She sat her pen down and then looked over the family. Observing them for a second or so.

"Ok now can you tell me what made you all come and see me?" Alyssa then picked her pen backup, she was ready to jot down notes. Stef shifted Rylan a little and then spoke after looking at all of her kids.

"Well, my family has had really tough times. Recently my kids were held at knife point by a former foster brother that three of them had in the past." Alyssa nodded. Stef noticed Alyssa had a really good poker face or she had heard a lot of crazy things in her life.

"I see." Alyssa nodded and again looked around at the family and began to notice things and wrote them down, like behaviour when the incident was spoke about etc.

"Each of them are coping in different ways and we don't like that it has changed them." Lena explained, Stef nodded agreeing with her wife.

"Well all I can do it listen to each of you individually and go from there. At the moment I can tell you are a close family just by looking at how you all interact together. You all share a unique bond." Stef smiled as she reached over and squeezed Lenas thigh, Lena turned her head and gave her wife a smile and a wink.

"Thank you. We love each other very much." Alyssa nodded at Stef, both moms had smiles on their faces just like Alyssa. She hadn't seen so much love radiating off a couple in a very long time and she loved it. Even the love for their children was a beautiful aura.

"Ok when would you all like to start your individual sessions?" Alyssa turned her page and began to write down the childrens names and then the moms, waiting for them to speak.

"Whenever you can fit each of us in." Lena spoke as she looked at Alyssa. Their health came first, anything else comes second.

"Ok no problems. Ill just have a look at my Diary here." Both moms nodded as they watched Alyssa look through her diary. Rylan sighed out as she switched her head to her moms other shoulder and reached her hand out for her Mama to hold it. Lena clasped it and leant over and kissed the little blondes temple. Rylan gave Lena a small smile, it wasn't her full smile but it was a smile none the less.

"Ok so do you want them by age or any order?" Alyssa asked after watching the moms interact beautifully with the little girl. The four other children just looking at their phones or chatting away with each other.

"Any order is fine." Lena said as she lifted Rylan into her arms. The little girl had slipped off of Stefs lap and now wanted Mama cuddles. Lena happily obliged and settle the little girl on her lap. The little girls chest to her Mamas chest, her legs straddling her Mama and her head resting on her Mamas shoulder as she yawned and looked at her brothers and sister on the other chairs all doing their own thing.

"Ok, well I have room for Brandon on Mondays at 3.40pm. Does that work for you?

"Yeah any time. My kids health and well being is important." Lena explained. Alyssa nodded and marked it in her diary.

"Ok then. Ill write down times and days or you then."

"Thanks." Lena smiled and run her hand up and down Rylan back as Stef walked over and told the other kids quietly to put their phones away. It was rude.

"Ok so every week I want to see them on their days at exactly the same time. We will go from there." Alyssa said after doing her writing and then handing a piece of paper to Lena. Lena and Stef read through it.

Brandon monday 3.40pm

Callie Saturday 10am

Jesus Saturday 11am

Mariana Tuesday 4pm

Jude Wednesday 4.20pm

Rylan Friday 3.30pm

Stef Thursday 4pm

Lena saturday 2pm

Mmmhmmmmm. Yeah thats fine. We will arrange our days around them." Lena spoke, tucking the note into her handbag so she can put the days and times in her calender.

"I can see that Rylan is clingy right now so I put you and Stef down as individual sessions rather then together. That way one of you will be with her at all times until we can figure a way to get her less clingy." Alyssa explained. Both moms nodded. Both hadn't even thought about that, they were glad Alyssa was a step ahead of them.

"Thank you." Stef sighed out, running a hand through her hair as Rylan slipped off of Lenas lap and toddled back over to her Mom. Stef picked the little girl up and hugged her. Immediately Rylan was back in her comfortable position with her head on her Moms shoulder. Alyssa viewing the entire scene and making notes as she watched.

"No problem. Anyway the first individual sessions will help me determine if you really need to see me or someone else in a different field." Alyssa explained. Some of them might not need a therapist, some might need a psychologist or other type of doctor or no one at all. The first and second sessions are the main key to figuring that out.

"Ok, we will take all the help we can." Lena sighed out as she looked at her kids on the sofas. All of them looking so worn out. Mariana with her head on Jesus's shoulder, Jude snuggled into her side while Brandon sitting on an arm chair, he was able to see the entire room for his position and Alyssa noticed that aswell.

"Well im hoping I can help you all. Now ill let you go, im sure you have many other things to do." Alyssa said as she stood from her seat and walked around her desk to say goodbye.

"Thank you Alyssa." Stef said as she put her hand out to be shook. Both women smiled and shook hands. The first step on the road to recovery was done, they had a long road to go but the future is improving with every minute.

"Your welcome but don't thank me yet." Alyssa smiled and said as she and Lena hugged.

"Alright troops lets go. I have an appointment to see your sister at the hospital and to relieve ur grandmother." Stef called, being quiet since the little blonde resting on her shoulder had just fallen asleep.

The kids all stood up and said goodbye to Alyssa and followed their moms out the room. Each teen had different thoughts running through their minds but at some point they had all thought about how they didn't need to see a therapist, that it was a waste of time.

 **Xxxxxx**

The Adams foster clan had just pulled into the drive way of their home after leaving the therapists office. Stef decided that she would go take over from her mother and sit with Callie for the night. Hopefully the teen would get to come home soon. She would just go get changed and get a few things for Callie before she went.

Brandon, the twins and Jude headed up the path to the front door as Stef and Lena got out of their car. Lena got to the back and unbuckled a still sleeping little blonde from her car seat when Brandon yelled in a yell her hadn't used before. It was a mix of a bunch of emotions, Lena could hear the fear, the terror and anger mixed in with a few other emotions and that gave her shivers.

"MOMS!" Brandon had yelled.

Stef had bolted to the kids at the door, she didn't like the sound of Brandons yell and that scared her.

"What is it?" Stef got to the kids and saw nothing out of the ordinary but she could see that they were shaking in fear. Stef waited for an answer.

Brandon pointed at the door. Not a word coming from his mouth.

Stef turned to look at the door and the blood drained from her face.

A note was attached to the door, a knife covered in a red substance, most possibly blood, held the note to the door. Stef didn't touch it, it would be needed for evidence. She read it out loud as Lena came to stand with them. Her eyes too were wide at the sight of the blood covered knife.

Y _ou know who I am_

 _you've seen me before_

 _ill be coming for her_

 _so make sure you lock your door._

 _Ill be seeing you_

 _You know who xoxox_

 **DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN**

 **OK, READ AND REVIEW.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON. ILL TRY NOT TO LEAVE IT TOO LONG.**


	63. CH 54 - Trial Pt 1

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **I AM SOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE. I WENT ON A HOLIDAY AND THOUGHT THAT I WOULD HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION BUT I DIDN'T. IM TRULY VERY SORRY.**

 **AS FOR THAT STORY ABOUT CALLIE GETTING SICK AND RUINING CHRISTMAS, IT IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS BUT IT IS BEING WRITTEN.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _MOMS!" Brandon had yelled._

 _Stef had bolted to the kids at the door, she didn't like the sound of Brandons yell and that scared her._

" _What is it?" Stef got to the kids and saw nothing out of the ordinary but she could see that they were shaking in fear. Stef waited for an answer._

 _Brandon pointed at the door. Not a word coming from his mouth._

 _Stef turned to look at the door and the blood drained from her face._

 _A note was attached to the door, a knife covered in a red substance, most possibly blood, held the note to the door. Stef didn't touch it, it would be needed for evidence. She read it out loud as Lena came to stand with them. Her eyes too were wide at the sight of the blood covered knife._

 _You know who I am_

 _you've seen me before_

 _ill be coming for her_

 _so make sure you lock your door._

 _Ill be seeing you_

 _You know who xoxox_

xxxx

Stef was still shaking in rage and a little bit of fear as she entered the hospital to visit her eldest daughter. The note stuck to the door had been collected by the crime scene guys.

Lena and Stef had comforted and reassured the kids that had seen the note. They were shaken and scared but knew that their moms had it under control.

Stef was still trying to look normal as to not frighten Callie or to let her know that something was up. The teen didn't need to worry about anything but getting well. They didn't know who sent it to them or who they were coming for, no need to frighten or worry her just yet till there was something to actually worry about.

Stef headed to the nearest bathroom close to Callies room before actually going to the room. She wanted to make sure she actually looked a little bit normal, Callie was good at reading body language. Hopefully she wouldn't read her right now.

Taking a deep breath, Stef splashed some water on her face and collected herself before exiting the bathroom and heading to her daughters hospital room.

As Stef got closer to the room Callie was in, she could hear laughing and talking, that was a good sign. Taking another deep breath Stef stepped around from the wall and into the doorway. Both occupants in the room looked up and smiled at Stef.

"Hey mom. Callie girl how are you going?" Stef greeted as she walked into the room fully. Sharon gave Stef a big smile from her seat in the chair.

Hey mom, where is everyone?" Callie beamed as she looked around Stef for the others. Stef gave a fake happy smile which she had perfected a long time ago for situations that needed one.

"At home. They are tired but they cant wait to see you when you get home." Stef explained. It wasn't a full lie but it was better then the truth. Seeing the letter pinned to the their front door had all the kids scared. Everyone was afraid, they had no idea who was after their girls or which her the person was referencing.

Stef had called her captain and had asked for a few patrol cars to scan the neighbour hood at random intervals, her captain was more then happy to do. The security at the hospital had been informed of the situation, no one but Stef, Lena and Sharon could enter the room. A doctor wasn't allowed in unless Sharon, Lena or Stef were in the room. She was taking every precautionary measure to ensure her children's safety, she wasn't going to let anything happen to her children.

"Whenever that is." Callie sighed out. Stef chuckled and made her way over to her daughters bedside and kissed the teens temple and pulling her into a hug as she sat on the bed with Callie.

"Its good to have my eldest baby girl my arms." Callie laughed and hugged her mom back. She could sense there was something wrong but she wouldn't push it. It might not be any of her business. Surely she would find out later.

Mother daughter hug time was interrupted by Stefs phone ringing. Stef sighed and looked at her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket. Stef immediately knew who the unknown number was and excused herself as she released from Callies embrace.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Stef got up and moved out of the room. Sharon and Callie looked at each other.

"I wonder who that is." Callie sighed out. Must have been important to have to answer it now.

"It looked important from your moms face." Callie nodded and looked to the door where her mom had just left.

"So do you reckon they will let me go home soon grandma?" Callie asked turning to her grandmother. Sharon scooted the chair forward so it was closer to the bed and took Callies left hand in both of hers.

Just like Callie, Sharon too could read Stef. There was something wrong and Sharon was worried. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

"I hope so, your brothers, sisters and moms are missing you alot. Hospitals are horrible, even if they make you better." Both Sharon and Callie laughed. Stef walked in at that moment, slipping her phone into her pocket and taking a seat on the bed next to Callie. Both Sharon and Callie waiting for her to say something.

"That was our lawyer." Stef sighed out looking at Callie. Brining up a lawyer wasn't good in Callies books. Callie looked at her hands and fiddled with them for a bit. Sharon and Stef watchng the teen and waiting for her to digest the lawyer being on the phone.

"W...what did she want?" Callie asked as she looked up into her moms face. Callie was worred, Lawyers never bring good news. Stef pushed a few stray hairs behind Callies ear before speaking.

"The judge for the trial called her. He heard about what happened and wanted to know if you could make it to court tomorrow." Callie looked at her mom wide eyed.

"Its tomorrow?" Callie knew the court date would be soon, just not this soon.

"Yeah tomorrow afternoon." Stef studdied Callies face. She could see the teen was deep In throught. Stef looked to her mom and Sharon just gave a sad smile in return. Her daughter and her family had been through so much that it never ends. Hopefully they will get some good luck their way.

"What If I don't get out on time?" Callie asked.

"The judge said we can let him know by this evening." Callie nodded. She wanted the trial to be over. Hopefully she could get out of here soon and get to the court on time tomorrow.

"Knock knock." all three women in the room looked up to see the smiling doctor at the door.

"Hey doc." Callie smiled. She was hoping that he would tell her that she could go home today or very soon so she could go to the trial tomorrow and move forward in her life.

"Hey Callie, how are you feeling today?" The doctor came in closer to the bed and grabbed Callies chart from the end of her bed and began reading the notes, all the while making conversation.

"Fine, just want to go home." Stef, Sharon and the doctor all chuckled.

Thats understandable. Alright let me check your incision out." The doc put her chart down and went over to Callie to examine her incision. Stef hopped off of the bed to let the doc in.

Callie raised her gown enough for the doctor to get a look at her incision. He pulled on some gloves and carefully moved the bandage from the wounded area to take a look. Callie waited, her fingers crossed, as the doctor examined her.

"Good news Callie. There is no infection and it is healing really well. From what I can see it looks like you can get out tomorrow." The doc said as he took his gloves off and threw them in the bin in the corner of the room. Callie was beaming, that was the best news she could have hoped for. Sharon and Stef both smiling aswell.

"That is great news. I was just going to ask you if she can get out. She goes to court tomorrow." Stef smiled and thanked the doctor. The doc just smiled.

"Well what a coincidence. Now as long as you take care of yourself and keep up with the after care directions when you get out, I don't want to see you in my hospital again. Well for social calls its ok." Everyone laughed at that. A smile not leaving Callies face at the news.

"Alright thankyou doc" Callie thanked.

"Ill see you tomorrow to give my official consent after I check your incision." Callie nodded at the doctor, she was going to make sure she did everything she could to get out tomorrow.

"Ok Thank you." Stef shook the doctors hand as he walked to the exit of the room.

"Your welcome." He said before leaving the room. Stef turned to Callie and laughed.

"You're coming home tomorrow." Stef cheered. Sharon laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Hopefully." Callie smiled as her mom came over and gave her a hug. All three women happy about the news.

 **Xxxxxx**

"CALLIE!" Was the first thing Callie heard as she stepped out of the car. Lena and Sharon had stayed home with the kids while Stef brought Callie home alone.

"Hey Mini." Callie greeted as the small blonde ran to her sister. She got to her sister and slowed down, knowing that Callie was probably still a little sore. She carefully hugged her biggest sister, glad to see that she really was ok.

"I missed you lots and lots." Rylan mumbled into Callies stomach. Callie chuckled and ran her hands through her little sisters long blonde hair, which had yet to be brushed.

"I missed you too. I missed you all." Callie smiled and looked around to all of her brothers, sisters, moms and grandmother. She was glad to be home.

"Alright lets go put your stuff down and have some morning tea before the lawyer gets here."Stef said as she slung Callies bag over her shoulder and headed towards the house after locking the car.

"Good idea, come on guys. You miss Rylan need to go get dressed out of your pyjamas."Lena explained. Rylan pouted at her Mama, earning a round of laughter from her family.

"Can't I wait till I have to get dressed for court?" Rylan pleased as she walked into the house holding her Mamas hand. Lena chuckled and then sighed.

"I guess just for today."

"Yaaaaaaaay." Rylan cheered and headed into the kitchen with Jesus and Jude, leaving the rest of her family to laugh behind her.

Xxxxxxxx

The families Lawyer had come and gone through the statements and questions and other relevant information that they would need to know. Both girls really nervous and somewhat scared of what was going to happen.

The last thing on the families mind right now was the note pinned to the door. They needed to get this trial over and done with before even focusing on the note. There was no clues yet as to who put it their, the crime lab were working on it right as they speak, Stef will be updated when they have something. Then and only then would they tell Callie, the other kids had been informed that they can't tell Callie. Stef and Lena knew that if someone was to tell Callie, it would be Rylan but on accident.

Soon enough the Adams Foster family, Sharon, Mike, Captain Roberts, Officer Morales, Officer Jones and The family Lawyer Miss Rose Peabody all stood outside the courtroom in the hallway, waiting to go in.

Rylan clung to her mom, she was frightened and she had every right to be. Callie stood between her moms, her hand on Rylans back rubbing up and down to give the girl comfort.

They weren't waiting long before they were all entering the courtroom. Each persons mind filled with different emotions, all trying their hardest to remain calm and composed.

Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, Jude and Sharon slid in to one row in that order, Brandon in the isle. The boys being protectors of the two younger kids next to them. Behind them were captain Roberts and the two officers.

Mike, Rylan, Stef, Lena and Callie sat in the row in front of the others in that order The judge had allowed the two girls to remain with their families as to not scare them.

Rylan had decided that she would sit between Mike and her mom. Both were cops and she felt invisible when she sat between them. She also could hide beside Mike as he was a bit bigger and acted as a shield. Rylan squished up to Stefs side as she looked slowly around the room at her surroundings. She was still scared, but not as scared with her mom and family by her side.

Miss Peabody took her seat at the designated table just as Liams Lawyer Mr Troode entered the room followed by Liam in hand and foot cuffs as he is escorted to their designated table.

Callie sat up straight, trying to look unaffected by Liam whereas Rylan cowered into Stefs side. Mariana cowered into Jesus side, her brother wrapping a protective arm around her. Liam smirked at the three girls as he was pushed into a sitting position.

The jury members all walked in and took their seats just as a loud voice rang out to start the trial.

"All rise for the honourable judge Michael McManus." The judge walked up to his seat and looked around as he sat.

"You may be seated." everyone sat. Rylan huddled closer to her mom. Stef lent down and kissed the small blondes head to comfort her. This was a scary thing for a child to have to endure.

"Callie Adams foster and Rylan Elizabeth vs Liam olmstead so far on the charges of Rape, stalking, breaking and entering and assault. Lets get started." The judge spoke.

"Mr Troode, your first witness."

"Thank you, your honour. For my first witness, I call Callie Adams foster to the stand." Slowly Callie released her Mamas hand and walked past her mama, Rylan, her mom and Mike to get to the aisle. She kept her head high and didn't look at Liam. He wasn't going to frighten her, not anymore.

"Raise your left land and place your right hand on this bible and State your full name please" Callie got asked when she reached the witness stand.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster." Callie said and then she was able to sit and wait for Liams awfully stupid lawyer to question her.

"Now Miss Adams – Foster...May I call you Callie?" Mr Troode was trying to be friendly. Callie wasn't having a bar of him. His stupid hair cut and his attitude annoyed the crap out of her.

"No." Callie said automatically. Only the people she wanted to call her Callie could, Mr Troode was one of them. Stef and the rest of the family smiled brightly at Callie, they could see the confidence she was portraying and they sat up straighter. If Callie was going to be confident then they were too.

"What do you wish to be called?" Mr Troode asked, a little taken back by the stern voice the teen was using.

"My last names are what you knew so lets go with those." Callie spat out. Even the judge smirked a little at the girls attitude. She sure was a spit fire.

"Very well. How old were you when you first met my client?"

"I just turned 15." Callie responded. It was a simple question but yet Mr Troode made it sound stupid.

"Just turned 15. so a young teenage with raging hormones." Callie glared at the lawyer and the judge frowned.

"Objection, that has nothing to do with anything." Miss Peabody stood up.

"Get to the point Mr Troode and do not make another remark like that or you will be removed from my courtroom." Judge Michael McManus explained a bit angered already and it hadn't even been a few minutes since the trial had started. This lawyer was going to be a problem in his courtroom.

"Yes and sorry, your honour. Now you claim that my client burned a brand onto your skin, Is that correct?

"It is correct." Callie didn't let the Lawyer phase her, she was going to answer questions like she needed to.

"Is there any way that you could have burned yourself?" Mr Troode asked looking from Callie and in the corner of his eye he could see Liam smirking. He didn't want to defend the olmstead man but the parents were paying big money. He would pretend to act like he was doing his job but really he couldn't care less about his client.

"Im not going to lie, I could have done it but I didn't. There is really no reason to do it to myself, I don't gain anything." Callie responded. She let out a sigh and uncrossed her legs to cross them the other way.

"How is the jury suppose to believe that you didn't do it yourself?" Mr Troode gestured to the jury. Callie looked them over before speaking directly to them.

"Well for one, how do you explain the exact brand on my foster sisters stomach in the exact same spot?" She counteracted the question back at Mr Troode as she looked from the Jury to stare at Mr Troode.

"You could have done that to her Miss Adams Foster when you were in the home with her." Callie rolled her eyes and Miss peabody along with Callies Family all rolled their eyes aswell. Was this Lawyer for real?

"Well Mr Troode, if you can read, which im sure you can since you are a lawyer, you would see in the notes that Rylan and I were never in the same foster home until we met in the Adams Foster home where I was already adopted." A few of the jury members chuckled and so did a few of the court room audience members including her family. This lawyer was an idiot.

"How will the jury know that you didn't branded her when she got to the home with you?" Callie raised her eyebrow as if to say 'really? You're going there?'

"Mr Troode, can I ask you a question?" Mr Trood looked at Callie, wondering what question she would be asking. Mr Troode looked to the judge to see if that was alright.

"Your honour?" Judge Michael McManus looked at Callie and then Mr Troode before nodding.

"I will allow it. Ask your question Miss Adams Foster."

"Thank you, now Mr Troode. Do you know what science is?" Callie asked seriously while Mr Troode rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in amusement as he leant against the desk where Liam sat.

"Yes I do"

"Good, you get an A. Well done." Stef couldn't be more proud of her daughter for being nervous at home to this confident angel in the courtroom. It was beautifully inspiring.

"Im waiting Miss Adams Foster." Mr Troode asked annoyed. Stef smirked along with Lena. Rylan had snuggled in closer and closer to Stef. She wouldn't feel comfortable till she was out of the room where Liam was.

"Impatient are we. Anyway, now science has developed skills where they can test as to the time someone was killed, how long blood has been on a certain spot etc. well these days they can test scars and cuts and burns to estimate the time they were done . If a doctor or scientist were to test Rylans brand they would see that it was done the exact time she was living with the Olmsteads just like mine, coincidence?... I think not." Callie summed up looking all smug. The jaw dropped look on Mr Troodes face was priceless and Callie had to hid her smug feeling deep down but it was still there.

"I..uh.. no more questions your honour." Mr Troode stuttered as he scurried to his seat. He couldn't believe that had just gone down.

Brandon and Jesus were proud of Callie just like the rest of their family and friends. Rylan smiled, her sister was one of the most amazing people she knew.

 **TRIAL PART 2 WILL BE UP NEXT, ITS HALFWAY FINISHED SO THATS SOMETHING.**

 **More to come**

 **read and review :)**


	64. CH 55 - Trial pt 2

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Im waiting Miss Adams Foster." Mr Troode asked annoyed. Stef smirked along with Lena. Rylan had snuggled in closer and closer to Stef. She wouldn't feel comfortable till she was out of the room where Liam was._

" _Impatient are we. Anyway, now science has developed skills where they can test as to the time someone was killed, how long blood has been on a certain spot etc. well these days they can test scars and cuts and burns to estimate the time they were done . If a doctor or scientist were to test Rylans brand they would see that it was done the exact time she was living with the Olmsteads just like mine, coincidence?... I think not." Callie summed up looking all smug. The jaw dropped look on Mr Troodes face was priceless and Callie had to hid her smug feeling deep down but it was still there._

" _I..uh.. no more questions your honour." Mr Troode stuttered as he scurried to his seat. He couldn't believe that had just gone down._

 _Brandon and Jesus were proud of Callie just like the rest of their family and friends. Rylan smiled, her sister was one of the most amazing people she knew._

 **xxxxx**

"Miss Peabody, your witness." The judge called after Mr Troode finished questioning Callie. Callie sighed in relief, she really disliked that Mr Troode. He really was a piece of work, but no one was as bad as Liam.

Miss Peabody stood up. Rylan liked the lawyer her foster family had. She is a tall, curvy, black woman. She gives off a certain aura that makes Rylan feel victorious. Miss Peabody stands tall with authority that lets people know shes the master of the courtroom and she knows what shes doing.

"Hi Callie."Miss Peabody greeted and smiled after Callie took her oath and sat down.

"Hello."

"You were adopted by the Adams Fosters not long ago, am I correct?" The questioning started and Callie became nervouse, she kept her eyes focused on Miss Peabody or her mom to keep her calm.

"You are correct." Callie answered nicely.

"Now, the first time you had seen Rylan was when she was brought to your home to be fostered, Is that correct?" Miss Peabody asked. The jury looked on closely and listened closely, this case was an interesting one for them all.

"Yes, that is correct."

"When did you find out about the brand on her? Can you explain it to us all?" Callie really like Miss Peabody, she was glad to have a lawyer like her. Least she wasn't going to be harrased by her like Mr Troode had done.

"Not very long after she came to our house. She was very shy when it came to undressing, mainly her stomach. My parents were reading her file and they noticed she had been in the Olmstead house just like me. I had a bad feeling and so my parents and I decided that I needed to talk to her. I sat her down one day and I told her how I had an older foster brother, I didn't really get to say anything more then that, when she whispered Liam. I then asked her to show me what he did to her but she didn't so I showed her my brand and thats when she whispered that we matched and she let me see her brand." Callie explained. Her memories were like it was yesterday. Rylan held a placed in Callies heart like no other. She was just that type of child, everyone loved the little blonde.

Callie, the Jury and the court watched as Miss Peabody went over to her table and grabbed a picture from the table and brought it back for Callie to see. Callie cringed when she saw the picture of her stomach.

Is this the brand that is on yourself and Rylan?"

Yes Ma'am." Callie responded, still repulsed that that brand was on her skin. She didn't like to look at it but seeing it up close like that was gross.

"Jury please take your time to look at this pieve of evidence. A photo of Callie Adams Fosters stomach where she was branded, the same brand, on the same spot on a young child."

Miss Peabody took it round to show the jury before placing it on the judges table so he could look at it and place it into his evidence file.

How did you feel seeing that brand on a little girl, Callie?" Callie sighed and looked over at Rylan. The little girl had moved a lot during the trial and was not wedged up near mike, his big form shileding her view of Liam. Mike didn't seem to mind. Though he didn't move so he didn't startle the child.

"I was angry. It didn't bother me that It was on my body but to see a young child have it on her made me livid. Rylan told me that Her and I were now apart of his collection, that we were his. I felt so sick, I vowed from that moment that Rylan would get justice." Callie wiped away an angry tear as she looked from the innocence of Rylan to the evil man behind the childs harm.

"Why not justice for yourself aswell? Why not speak up about what had happened when it did happen?" Miss Peabody asked. Callie sighed and looked over to the jury.

"Foster kids are seen as their file. One bad mark will follow them for the rest of their lives. No one was going to believe a foster kid over a real son, no one ever does. I was never going to speak up about what Liam had done to me, then another girl around 15 went into their home, I knew I had to protect her from him and so I spoke out to get justice for her and now im doing the same for Rylan." Callie looked back at Miss Peabody after her small speech.

"So you see yourself as a hero?" Callie shook her head.

"No im anything but. I know that most people mainly my family say that Im just a born protector, especially to the ones I love. I will do anything for the ones I love to make sure they are safe. Im just doing what I feel is right, if that means I have to remember the horrible things that have happene to me to help someone else then so be it." Miss Peabody smiled reasuringly.

"Thank you Callie. Ok can you tell me what happened on the early morning of sunday the 8th of June."

"Yeah sure. Well my moms were off on their overnight date getaway leaving my brothers, my sisters and I at home. My borhters were in their rooms and my sisters and I were all tucked up in our moms bed and I woke to the sound of my phone making the low battery noises. I got up to take It to my room to charge and when I went to move out of the room to go back to my sisters a hand covered my mouth and spoke 'miss me'. I would know the voice from anywhere. It was liam." Callie started.

"So just so the jury understands, Mr Olmstead was the one in your house?" Miss Peabody asked as she pointed. Callie looked on and nodded before verbally responding.

"Yes ma'am."

"Was he invited over?"

"No ma'am, he wasn't." Callie said this and glared at Liam. Liam just smirked but Callie could tell that he was getting annoyed because he wasn't getting into her head.

"Jury note that the witness has just identified that Liam olmstead entered a house without permission. ok thankyou callie, continue with that morning please." Callie continued to glare at Liam, that only angered him more but he didn't blow a fuse, just yet. Callie knew he would lose his temper soon. Usually he blurts everything out when hes mad and that what she needed If she was to win this case for Rylan.

"Ok ummm, he told me he missed me and took his hand away from my mouth. If I screamed Rylan would get it, so I stayed quiet and thats when he brought the knife out." Miss Peabody crossed her arms and walked across the front of the court once and then back to stand infront of Callie before speaking.

"What do you mean Rylan would get it? Would you mind clarifying that for the jury and the court room please?" Callie nodded and looked to the Jury.

"It means that Rylan would be hurt if I screamed. I couldn't let that happen to her." Callie explained. Miss Peabody nodded and smiled.

"Ok thank you, continue please."

"So then He asked me to kiss him but I sneered at him saying that I wouldn't kiss him or miss him. It really angered him because the next thing I knew, my cheek was stinging." Callie felt a little tingle in her cheek as she remembered being slapped so many times, the feeling of hit after hit on the same spot still lingered.

"So he slapped you?" Miss Peabody asked to verify.

"Yes Ma'am more then once during the whole ordeal."

"Ok thank you Callie. Continue."

"He told me that he chose a good time to break into my house because my...my ." Callie always got stuck on this part, she couldn't say it. It was a hard thing to say when her parents, brothers and sisters were in the room. Sure her mom had heard it but the others had, she felt sick and she hadn't even said it.

"Are you ok Callie?" The judge asked after Callie stopped talking. He could see that she was struggling, everyone could see.

"Yeah, I just don't like saying what he said to me about my mom but it needs to be said so the jury can hear it." The judge nodded and smiled.

"Ok, take your time." Callie nodded at the judge and took a deep breath before speaking.

"He...he said it was a good time because my dyke cop mom wasn't home. I begged him to take me and not touch my siblings. He said that I made him a wanted man but I didn't. I told him it was his own fault and glared at him. It was making him mad. Ive never seen any ones eyes go the way his does when he is made. They glaze over and go slightly cloudy. I perfected his looks and stances and body language for every one of his moods that way I know what to do if it was bad." Callie explained.

Callie chanced a look at her family, mixed emotions could be seen and she didn't know how she felt about it.

Callie could see that Jesus and Brandon were fuming and sending death glares, actually they had been sending death glares to Liam the whole time. Callie had to smile at that, she sure had a lot of people that loved her and wanted to protect her. Rylan was cuddled up to mike, he had wrapped his arm around the girl. Lena was leaning against Stef and was looking angry and a bit horrified. Jude and Mariana were tearing a bit but they had been for a while, there was a lot to cry about for them.

Stef was angry but she wasn't showing it, Callie could see she was angry but Callie knew that Stef was remaining neutral for the family. Callie loved that about her mom.

"So he blames you for making him a wanted man even though he escaped prison himself?" Miss Peabody asked confused, the jury looked confused.

"Yes ma'am. I have no idea why, I didn't ask him to escape. It confuses me just like everyone else." Miss Peabody nodded.

"Ok, continue."

"I asked him about how he could hurt a young girl like Rylan. He told me that the moment he met me he knew I was fierce fierr, confident and stong which is what drew him to me like a magnet. Rylan was the same for him. He had to have us for a collection. I told him he was crazy and that my mom would lock him up. He got really really angry, I should never have provoked him but I was on the defensice and trying to get away. Then he backhanded me and I fell on my back onto the bottom bed of the bunk beds we have in the girls room. He put the knife to my throat as he leant over me and told me he loves me. " Callie shivered as she remembered how he leant over her, how it disgusted her. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"So he likes to use violence to get his way. Seems to me he would rather use you as a punching bag then have you as a girlfriend." Miss Peabody chuckled a little, so did Callie.

"Yeah seems to me thats what he is after. I could never love someone like that. He is crazy and I hope he goes away for what he has done. You hear me liam, you. Will. Never. Have . me." Callie glared at Liam and used a strong voice. Callie knew she was pushing the right buttons to get him really angry.

"Keep telling yourself that Callie. You love me, you just wont admit it. I...WILL...HAVE...YOU." Liam said and yelled harder at the end to get his point across, the whole time he was breathing loudly and glaring at Callie. Callie just smirked, unfased.

"Another outburst like that Mr Olmstead and I will put you behind bars until this trial is over." The judge said giving Liam a hard look.

"Continue Callie." The Judge said after Liam was settling down a little.

"ok...i told him that you don't rape the people you love..." Callie Started but Liam interupted. He had his chin resting on his left hand smirking.

"Its not rape when you enjoy it Callie, you did scream Callie Admit it." Liam smirked, taunting.

Mr Olmstead, last warning. Mr troode, control,your client. Continue please." The judge warned. Callie didn't seem fazed at all by the comment Liam made and Stef smiled along with Lena proudly. Jude wasn't feeling so good, he still couldn't believe that this had happened to his sister right under his nose and he didn't stop it. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Callie for a bit. The confidence she was showing was helping him a little. With one last deep breath he focused back on the trial.

"I made sure to say Liams name a lot so that if my brothers happened to be walking past to the bathroom or kitchen for water they would hear me and get help but that didn't happen. Liam lowered the knife and pulled a picture out of his pocket. Its a photo of me the day I was raped. He told me he always thinks of me and thats when Mariana walked in." Callie explained. Jude could see Mariana tense up. It was one of the worst days of her life and she hated it. Jesus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him, trying to get as much comfort as she could get.

"Thank you Callie, would you mind just telling us who Mariana is?" Miss Peabody asked.

"Yeah, Mariana is my 15 year old sister. She and her twin brother were adopted by our moms aswell." Callie explained. Mariana and Jesus smiled at Callie. Stef and Lena turned in their seats to smile at the twins. They whispered I love you's to each other before turning around to continue watching the trial.

"Thank you. Continue please." Callie nodded at Miss Peabody, took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Mariana entered the room and she had wide eyes, the one thing that I wished wouldn't happen, happened. One of my younger siblings walking in on Liam holding me hostage is one of the worst things that could have happened in that moment. I told mariana to run and get help..."

 **xxxxxxx**

Location unknown.

"Boss, she has been located." a voice sounded out through a large office area where an aging, large stocky built man sat behind his desk typing away on his computer. Greyish white hair sat atop his head, dark green eyes piercing the computer screen, chubby fingers halted over the keyboard to stare at the door where the interrupting man stood.

"Well done. Are the necessary documents all sorted?" The stocky man raised his eyebrow at the man in the doorway.

"Just one last thing to do boss then we are ready to roll."

"Excellent, get to it." The boss said as he turned his attention back to his computer after dismissing the man.

"On it now boss." The man scurried off to do his job and let the boss be in peace. The boss heard the door to his office close and he removed his focus from his computer screen and picked up a picture frame that sat to the right of his computer.

The boss stroked a finger down the side of the photo frame, a smirk on his face as he did so.

"You will be mine, girly." he whispered to himself.

 **xxxxxxx**

"No more questions." Callie was glad that she had finished her questioning. It seemed to drag on forever.

"You may take your seat Miss Adams Foster." Callie nodded at the judge and headed towards her seat. She didn't look at Liam but she could see him making kissing faces at her and smirking. She wasn't fazed, hopefully after the trial she wouldn't have to see him again and that was what was keeping her focused.

Scooting in between her moms, Callie received kisses from them both. She smiled and held their hands, relishing in the safety, comfort and love that they provide her.

"Alright we are going to take a quick recess, be back in 15 minutes everyone." The judge said and exited the courtroom and into his chambers. Stef stood up and a lot of other people in the courtroom did aswell, all of them exiting.

Stef saw from the corner of her eye that Liam was escorted out back so he couldn't mingle with people.

"Lets go get a drink and some fresh air." Lena told the kid and Stef. Captain Roberts, Sharon and Mike would follow.

"Sounds good, lets go." Stef agreed as they all stood and made their way towards the door of the courtroom. Stef switched her phone on aswell as Mike and Captain Roberts just to check and make any phone calls they needed for work.

Stef had nothing so she followed her family and friends across the road to the little Cafe where they could get a drink.

The kids all went and got a table while Stef, Lena, Sharon and Mike stood in line. Captain Roberts was taking a phone call outside. Just as Lena placed the order, Stefs phone rang.

"Officer Adams Foster." Stef greeted into the phone.

" _Stef, hey its Bill."_ Stef frowned, wondering what Bill wanted. She saw Lena giving her a puzzled look.

"Hey Bill, give me a sec." She pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker bit so she could talk to Lena.

"Bill is on the phone, ill be outside." Lena nodded with a frown. Stef would tell her later but she was still frowning and a little bit nervous as to what he wanted. Bills calls never mean something good.

"Hey Bill what can I do for you?" Stef said once she exited the Cafe and headed to an area where she could get some quiet and privacy.

" _I...umm...Its about Rylans adoption."_ Bills hesitation set alarm bells in Stef head, this was a bad call, bad news was ahead.

"What about it? Do Lena and I need to fill out more forms?" Stef said, hoping that that was it.

 _No...um...its been halted for a bit. We have a someone who claims to be Rylans family. We are just doing background checks now, you know how the higher ups prefer family members over adoption. I am so sorry, there is nothing I can do."_ Stef sighed. Bill did sound saddened by the news. It really wasn't his fault so she couldn't blame him. Stef felt her heart break, Rylan may not be able to be her daughter any more and that made her really sad. What was she going to say to Lena? To the kids? To Rylan?

"Oh... I know Bill. Thank you for letting me know. Will you keep me updated on it please?" Stef asked. She prayed that the people weren't Rylans family and that Rylan could stay but luck hasn't run in the Adams Foster house in a while.

" _I will stef, I will. I am so sorry."_ Stef wiped a single tear from her eye and sighed again.

"I know Bill. Its not your fault." Stef explained. She heard Bill sigh on his end, she could see he really cared for Rylan and wanted her to go to a good home and thats where she was with the Adams Foster family.

 _I feel like it is. Well I better let you go."_

"Thanks bill, Bye." Stef hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She sighed and leant against the building behind her. She ran a hand through her blonde hair. She had to go explain to Lena.

Taking a deep breath, Stef headed towards the Cafe just as Lena rounded the corner.

"Stef?" Stef looked at Lena and judging by Stefs face, Bill had bad news. Stef just walked to her wife and pulled her into a hug. Lena was startled but hugged her wife hard. She obviously needed the hug.

"The kids are inside with your mom, Mike and Captain Roberts. What did Bill want?" Lena asked as Stef sighed and pulled out of Lenas embrace to lean against the building. She ran a hand through her hair again and then looked Lena in the face.

"He...ummm, they think someone has identified Rylan as a family member and so the adoption has been halted until everything checks out." Stef got out in one breath. She looked to the floor after speaking, she didn't want to see the sadness on Lenas face at the news.

"So we cant adopt her?" The sound of hurt and sadness in Lenas voice was worse then actually looking at her being sad. Stef throat felt tight as she held back the tears.

"At this stage, no." Stef whispered looking at Lena.

"Why does this happen to us? " Lena choked out. A few tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Her baby girl would be taken from her. Just when the hurt for Frankie was becoming less fresh she was going to lose another daughter. Stef held her arms out and Lena moved into them. Both hugging each other, seeking comfort that they could give each other.

"I don't know, love. I for one, want Rylan in our life." Stef said more strongly. The little blonde has a piece of her heart and nothing was going to rip that piece out.

"Maybe she can visit?" Lena whispered as they both tried to compose themselves before going back into the Cafe.

"Maybe." Stef said, hoping that they could get more then visiting, hopefully adoption would still be on the table.

"We shouldn't tell the kids just yet. Wait until after the trial?" Stef nodded. It would be for the best.

"Yeah, we have a lot to worry about now. Rylans adoption halting, the note with the knife. We have to give it time before we tell the kids. They have been through a lot. It just never ends." Both of them sighed. Feeling like they are composed enough they looked at each other and nodded. Stef pecked Lenas lips and gave her a hug before the two of them headed inside the cafe.

 **So what did you think?**

 **I was told that it was becoming boring because it was all about Liam now, so thank you. Im glad for that feed back.**

 **So now with the feedback Im trying to get the liam thing out of the way and make it interesting by adding in little snippets off things which is my way of building up to what could happen in the future chapters.**

 **So there are plenty more chapters to come.**

 **Read and review.**


	65. AN: NEW STORY FIRST CHAPTER POSTED

HEY GUYS, HOW IS EVERYONE GOING?

SO I HAD A REQUEST FROM A GUEST REVIEWER TO DO A STORY WHERE CALLIE IS SICK ON CHRISTMAS AND RUINS CHRISTMAS FOR EVERYONE.

WELL I SAID I WOULD DO IT AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW UP.

IT IS CALLED - **the world IS against me**

CHECK IT OUT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

IT WILL PROBABLY BE A SHORT STORY ONLY WITH A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.

ANYWAY,

LOVE YOU ALL,

CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY

DARKHIPPIE XXXXX


	66. CH 56 - Trial pt 3

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I don't know, love. I for one want Rylan in our life." Stef said more strongly. The little blonde has a piece of her heart and nothing was going to rip that piece out._

" _Maybe she can visit?" Lena whispered as they both tried to compose themselves before going back into the Cafe._

" _Maybe." Stef said, hoping that they could get more then visiting, hopefully adoption would still be on the table._

" _We shouldn't tell the kids just yet. Wait until after the trial?" Stef nodded. It would be for the best._

" _Yeah, we have a lot to worry about now. Rylans adoption halting, the note with the knife. We have to give it time before we tell the kids. They have been through a lot. It just never ends." Both of them sighed. Feeling like they are composed enough they looked at each other and nodded. Stef pecked Lenas lips and gave her a hug before the two of them headed inside the cafe._

Xxxxxx

The courtroom filled up after the 15 minute recess and Liam was brought back in just before the judge entered.

Lena and Stef focused on the trial, pushing everything else to the back of their minds for now. They needed to focus on this first, the rest later.

"I hope you enjoyed your small break. So lets get things going again." The judge spoke as he looked around the courtroom. Soon the jury entered back in and took their seats and then the court was able to get back into the swing of things.

"Miss Peabody, your next witness." The judge called. Miss Peabody stood up and called her next witness.

"Thank you sir. I call officer Jenna Morales to the stand." Callie heard Officer Morales stand up and then she saw her walk past, Officer Morales winked at Callie and Callie smiled. She was glad she had amazing people on her side.

"Raise your left land and place your right hand on this bible and State your full name please."

"Officer Jenna Morales." Officer Morales stated before sitting down in the seat and waiting for her questions.

"How are you Officer Morales?" Miss Peabody asked.

"Im fine thank you." Officer Morales sat still, calm and collected.

"Thats good. Now you and your partner Officer Jones were the first ones to interview Callie Adams Foster and Rylan Elizabeth when the claims where made, am I correct?" Miss Peabody started.

"Yes my partner and I were asked to interview the two girls by our captain. We handle similar cases like these all the time." Officer Morales explained.

"What was your first reaction to the girls?" Miss Peabody raised her eyebrow as she said this. From her interaction with the girls, she didn't doubt that anyone could fault them, they were delightful girls.

"Callie was nervous and unsure. I could see that she really didn't want to do the interview and Rylan was afraid aswell but mainly quiet and shy, she didn't really speak at the beginning." Officer Morales said, smiling as she remembered back to when she first met the girls.

"Thank you. Now when you were interviewing Callie, did you see that she was putting the whole thing on, faking what had happened to her?" Miss Peabody asked, even though the case was in their favour she had to make sure all her boxes were ticked.

'Definitely not. Her emotions were genuine. She was really nervous, she didn't want to do the interview and I could see she didn't. No one could really fake the emotions Callie wore when I interviewed her." Officer Morales explained in the best details she could. She wanted justice for Callie and Rylan.

"Why did she go through with it then?" Just for the Jurys sake Miss Peabody asked this question.

"She went through with it so her foster sister Rylan would get justice. From what I saw of Callie and what I still see now, is a teenager looking out for her family and friends and putting them ahead of her own needs and safety. Shes a selfless girl, Callie and selfish don't belong in a sentence ever." Callie smiled, Lena nudge Callie and Kiss the teen on her forehead.

"Love you." Lena whispered to Callie. Callie replied that she loved her Mama back before facing the front of the courtroom. Callie felt Stef squeeze her hand and so she looked to her mom, Stef gave her a big smile and then the two turned to face the front of the courtroom.

"What happened the second time you met Callie?" Callie and Officer Morales eyes connected. Officer Morales gave Callie a smile before answering the question Miss Peabody asked.

"We had another interview with her. Mr Olmstead had confronted her at her school and physically harmed her and threatened her family. She always puts her family ahead of her, she sees herself as a protector, doing whatever she can for the ones she loves. My partner and I called her a hero because she really is one." Callie blushed and slouched in her seat, she wasn't use to all the compliments.

"From the interviews that you had with Callie, what types of things has Callie done to protect her family? Why would you call her a hero?" Callie Blushed again. Lena chuckled a little at her daughters blush and wrapped her arm around the teen.

"You're a hero Callie. A beautiful, wonderful, caring woman." Lena whispered into the teens ear. Callie rolled her eyes but nodded. She was going to have to get use to the compliments because it looked like it was going to be a regular thing.

"This girl really is a hero. From our interviews with her we found out that a former foster brother sexually assaulted her and she didn't speak up about it because the house was a safe home for her brother, he wasn't been hurt and thats all that matters to Callie. Callie also went to juvenile detention for destroying a foster fathers car with a baseball bat only so that he would stop beating Jude. She feels like that she is disposable, worthless, unloved and her whole world revolves around her family." Officer Morales explained, not mentioning that Liam was the former foster brother as he wasn't convicted, YET.

"Thank you. Now Officer Morales, when you spoke to Rylan, what did you think of her? Explain to us your knowledge of the little girl." Rylan sat up straighter from her position cuddled into Mike, she was still hidden from Liams view though.

Officer Morales smiled at the little blonde that was trying to hid herself. Callie and Rylan were an unlikely pair and she was glad to have met them but she wished that it was under different circumstances.

"Where to start. Rylan is the most beautiful soul you could ever meet. She doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. Shes so innocent, the things that have been done to her, have not effected her kind and beautiful nature and its really uplifting to see." Rylan smiled at Officer Morales, she liked her. She was a nice cop just like her Mom and Mike.

"Now lets get to your search at the Olmstead house. When you were searching through the Olmstead home, did you happen to find anything?" Miss Peabody asked.

"Yes, when we reached Liams room we discovered things in his closet." Officer Morales explained.

"Explain more to the jury and court please." Officer Morales nodded. It would be her pleasure.

"Well when we entered his room we went to the closet and opened it. The closet walls were covered from the roof to the floor in pictures. Some of Callie and her brother Jude. Some of Callie and Rylan, Some of Callie with her Family the Adams fosters but most were just of Callie. It looked like he had been taking photos of her since she was 15. The worst photos were the ones of her changing and sleeping where she was blissfully unaware of the photos that had been taken."

"Are these the photos that you found?" Miss Peabody said as she grabbed a few evidence bags and brought the photos over to Officer Morales to show her.

"Yes that is them." Callies Jaw hit the ground at the amount of photos. She felt really uncomfortable now. Stef felt Callie tense and so she turned to look at the teen and saw that she looked shocked and pale.

Stef wrapped an arm around the teens shoulders after Lena had put her arm back down and gripped Callies hand instead. Stef pulled Callie into her so that she could whisper to the teen.

"He can't get you any more Cal." Stef whispered. Callie nodded and sighed.

"I know, im alright mom. Its just creepy and shocking that he has that many photos of me." Stef knew Callie was pushing her emotions back so that she could stay strong and not show Liam that he was affecting her in anyway. Stef decided to leave her be for now, let her deal with it on her own. Callie would come to her if need be.

"Ok."

"Thank you no more questions." Miss Peabody said as she took her seat.

"Mr Troode your questioning of the witness?" The judge asked after Officer Morales took her seat next to her partner up the back with Captain Roberts.

"No sir." Mr Troode had nothing to say. The evidence against his client was stacking up, he really honestly didn't care. His client was crazy as.

Officer morales was finished being questioned and then Officer Jones took the stand. Similar questions were asked so that the stories matched up and they did. Then when the questioning of the injured security guard from when Liam escaped was finished Miss Peabody was able to call her next witness.

"I call Rylan Elizabeth to the stand." Miss Peabody called her next witness.

Rylan tensed a little but she took a deep breath and stood from her seat between her mom and Mike. She walked slowly up the the witness stand, making sure that the whole time she focused on anyone, anyone but Liam.

"Raise your left land and place your right hand on this bible and State your full name please."

"Rylan Elizabeth." Rylan spoke out loud enough for everyone to hear. Rylan sat on the chair in the witness stand and waited for Miss Peabody to speak. Rylan focused on her and not looking at Liam at all. He scared her a lot, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Hello Rylan." Miss Peabody smiled at Rylan.

"Hi." Rylan responded shyly but she was heard around the courtroom. A few people awwed at her cuteness.

"So Rylan, how old are you?" Miss Peabody asked. Rylan knew all the questions that were going to be asked by Miss Peabody, she just didn't want to speak to Mr Troode, he was mean to Callie. She hoped he wasn't going to be mean to her.

"Almost 7."

"You're a big girl. You're almost a woman." Rylan giggled a little and smiled.

"Now can you tell me when you first meet Liam?" Rylan nodded.

"Umm, a couple of months a go. Maybe in April." Miss Peabody nodded and smiled.

"Did you like Liam? Was he a nice foster brother?" Rylan looked at Callie and her family for support.

"Yeah, at first he was. He use to play games with me and watch movies with me." Rylan explained.

"When did he stop being a nice foster brother?" Rylan frowned. She hated remembering the times with Liam but she knew she had to be strong like Callie was.

"When he started watching me in the shower and when I had to touch his boy parts and when he put a hot knife on my stomach." Rylan said, she glanced over at the jury and could see the sad faces and some slightly angry faces. She didn't like that she made them look like that so she decided she wouldn't look at them or Liam.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice foster brother. Why were you taken from his home?" Miss Peabody asked Rylan.

"The police came and got me and another foster girl from the house because we weren't safe there."

"Ahhh, was it scary?" Rylan nodded her head up and down fast. A couple of people chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't know what was going on." Miss Peabody gave the child a small smile. She hated what had happened to these two girls, she hoped that the jury would find him guilty on all counts.

"That sounds very horrible. Now Rylan can you tell us what happened before you got burnt?" Miss Peabody was treading lightly, she didn't want to scare the little girl. Rylan tensed and looked over at her mom. Stef was smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. Lena was mouthing 'I love you' and putting her thumbs up aswell. Callie was smiling and nodding, her whole family was making her feel brave and so she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Umm, I was in Liams room getting a book that he said I could get. I found a picture and Liam caught me looking at it." Rylan explained.

"What was the picture of?" Miss Peabody asked. Callie looked intrigued. What photo did he have that would make him hurt a child for looking at it?

"It was a picture of Callie but I didn't know it was her because I hadn't met her yet." Callies eyes went wide. _'Rylan was burnt because she was looking at a photo of her?'_ Callie thought, she felt sick just thinking about it.

"Is this the picture you saw?" Miss Peabody said pulling an evidence bag off of her table and showing Rylan. The police had found it in a book like Rylan had said.

"Yeah. Liam got awfully mad and then he was smiling and then left the room." Rylan explained thinking of that night.

"What happened next?" Rylan looked at her family, they were still encouraging her, making her feel strong and confident.

"He came back with his hand behind his back and pushed me onto his bed and lifted my shirt. His hands came to the front and thats when I saw the hot knife. It really hurt when he put it on my stomach." Rylan cringed as she remembered what had happened to her. Her brand even started to tingle.

"Did he say anything to you?" Miss Peabody was trying to get everything she could. Every detail was going to help and add more into the evidence for the jury to consider.

"He told me that im now a part of his collection. That me and the girl in the photo are his." Rylan said remembering what Liam had told her that night.

"Thank you no more questions." Miss Peabody winked at Rylan and took her seat.

"Mr troode your questions for the witness." The judge spoke. Rylan tensed as Mr Troode stood up. She wasn't going to like the questions he was going to ask, he was mean to Callie, surly he would be mean to her.

"Hi Rylan." Mr Troode smiled. Rylan had to hold back a laugh at his funny thing he called a smile. He looked constipated.

"Hi." Rylan said confidently back.

"So you know you are under oath right?" Rylan looked at him like he had two heads.

"Yes sir." She confidently replied.

"You do know that you can't lie under oath, is that correct?" Rylan held back the need to roll her eyes. She was almost 7, not dumb.

"Yes sir." She was giving simple replies to him.

"Ok good. Im going to ask you questions and you need to answer truthfully, ok?"

"Yes sir." Stef had to chuckle and so did Callie. The little blonde was annoying the lawyer and she didn't even know. Callie could see the little blonde was trying to act confident but Callie knew the little girl was scared shitless. She got an A for acting in her books.

"Good. So you first met Miss Adams Foster in the Adams foster home, Is that correct?" Mr Troode asked. He was getting really annoyed with the simple 'yes sir' answer.

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to hold back his annoyance to the 'yes sir' business.

"Yes sir." the courtroom was all smiles with the way the little girl was answering.

"So you didn't meet her in another foster home?" He asked, hoping to get a different answer.

"No sir." Rylan replied, she could see the whole courtroom was smiling and she realised why, she held back a smile. She looked at Callie and saw her wink and it took a lot of will power to not burst out laughing after realising that she was annoying the Lawyer with her 'yes sir, no sir' answers.

"Ok, that brand on your stomach, is the person responsible for it in the room right now?" Mr Troods asked. He was trying to trick her. Well he was asking questions because he was paid to ask questions. He knew the moment he walked into the courtroom he was going to lose this case.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now can you swear under oath that neither Callie or yourself put the brand on your stomach?" He asked, he was still trying to trip her up.

"We didn't do it sir." Rylan responded. Mr Troode used his left hand and rubbed his left temple before looking at the judge.

"No further questions your honour." Mr Troode said giving up. The judge nodded but he had to smile a little when Mr Troode turned around to go back to his seat. The almost 7 year old just outsmarted a lawyer, an adult. It was hilarious and everyone was keeping it locked in, all ready to burst at the seams from laughter.

Rylan headed over to her seat between her mom and Mike. She scooted onto the seat in the middle. Mike wasn't as scary as before and now she wasn't as afraid of him, he had hidden her from Liams view and that made him good in her books.

"Mr Troode your witness please."

"I call Liam Olmstead to the stand." Liam walked to the stand casually.

"Raise your left land and place your right hand on this bible and State your full name please."

"Liam Olmstead." Liam stated before slouching in the seat to wait for his questioning. He really couldn't give a rats about the trial, it was entertaining though.

"So liam, how old where you when you met Miss Adams Foster?" Mr Troode asked his Client.

"She was Callie Jacob back then, but to answer your question, I was 19." Liam smirked at Callie and at Rylan. All he got in return is an eyeroll and glare from Callie and a glare from Rylan. He frowned, this wasn't going the way he planned.

"19, so an adult, an honourable citizen." Mr Troode said trying to make his client sound better then he actually is.

"Yes sir." Liam sighed out.

"So did Miss Adams foster like you?" Mr Troode asked Liam. Liam smiled and sat up more straighter.

"She did sir." He smiled and winked at Callie. He got a disgusted look in return. Callie had to smirk at him, his eyes were changing from what she could see and she knew he was going to get angry real soon and thats when things could get interesting.

"So Miss Adams foster could have branded herself to get back at you for not wanting her?" Mr Troode asked. Liam glared at Mr Troode before smiling at Callie. Callie shifted, uncrossing her legs and crossing them back the other way, pretending to be bored and that made Liam angrier.

"Ahahaha, oh I wanted her. The moment I set eyes on callie I wanted her. So feisty, adorable innocent. It wasn't rape, I love her and I would do it again if I had my chance. Im going down for what I did, there is a lot of evidence against me so I can say whatever the fuck I want." Liam spat at his Lawyer, basically everyone around the room. Everyone was appalled and flabbergasted.

"Lia..." Mr Troode tried to get his client to stop talking, but it was no use and so he gave up and just waited for Liam to finish speaking.

"No, im speaking now so shut the fuck up. I love Callie, she left my house and I was miserable. The little blonde came into our home and she had a similar personallity Callie had and I knew I had to have her as well. I branded her, she is mine. I would wait for her to get old enough then I would have them both. Ill do anything to get them, they are mine permanently now, they carry my mark. MINE, THEY ARE MINE." Liam got angry, Callie smirked. She had been waiting for this moment where he snapped and spoke the truth.

"I have heard enough. Jury you may go to the chambers for your verdict discussion." The judge said, having heard enough of Liam. Liam was restrained and cuffs were placed on his arms and legs as the judge saw him as a danger to his courtroom.

The judge looked over the evidence and his notes as they waited for the Jury. It didn't take long as the Jury all filed out and back into their seats.

"Liam Olmstead Please stand." The judge said. The judge looked over the Jurys findings and nodded before handing it back to the juror. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the results.

"On the count of escaping custody, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of assault on a prison guard, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honour."

Each count, the people in the courtroom had smiles that were getting bigger and bigger. Callie was in shock. She couldn't believe after everything and all the time, she was finally getting justice.

"On the count of false imprisonment, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honour."

"On the 2 counts of assault on Minors Rylan Elizabeth and Callie Adams Foster, how do you find the defendant?"

"On the count of carrying a weapon to harm/threaten, how do you find the defendant?

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of stalking, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of Rape on a Minor, how do you find the defendant?

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of threats to inflict injury, how do you find the defendant?

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of threats to kill, how do you find the defendant?

"Guilty your honour."

"On the count of breaking and entering, how do you find the defendant?

"Guilty your honour."

The judge nodded. He agreed with them and he had already written down the sentencing way before the jury came out. He knew how they would vote and he was right.

"Liam Olmstead, the charges against you have amounted to a decent number. After listening to everything and taking everything into account this court finds you guilty on all charges.

I have decided to give you the maximum sentence for each charge.

"Liam Olmstead you are sentence to 102 years of imprisonment without parole. Take him away."

"Case dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom. Liams parents cried as they watched their son be stood up.

The courtroom cheered as the case was dismissed. Callie sat in shock, she was happy but shocked. She was sure that the world was against her and Liam would get away with just a slap on the wrist.

"YOU WONT SEE THE LAST OF ME CALLIE. I WILL COME FOR YOU, I WILL GET YOU. YOU AND THE LITTLE PRINCESS WILL BE MINE YOU HEAR ME." Liam screamed as he was dragged away. Callie didn't even flinch, she was in her own world. She still couldn't believe they won the case.

"We won Callie, we won." Rylan cheered as she scooted out of her moms arms and stood in front of Callie.

Rylan frowned, Callie didn't look excited, she looked sad maybe?

"Callie?" Rylan tapped Callies thigh and looked at her sister in the face. Hopefully Callie would get excited.

"Huh, wh...What?" Callie snapped out of the world she was in and looked at a beaming little girl in her face.

"We won." Rylan smiled out brightly as she said this.

"We won...we won." Callie whispered as she looked into Rylans eyes, still trying to register that this was actually happening. Callie looked around at the excited occupants of the courtroom before a big smile plastered on her face. Callie stood up fast and flung Rylan onto her hip in excitement.

"Oh my gosh Rylan, we won." Callie beamed as she chuckled and laughed with Rylan. Stef and Lena joined the two girls in a group hug as they laughed and cheered.

"This is one of the the happiest days of my life." Callie said, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks as she held her moms and sister close to her.

"Our to sweets, ours too." Stef said to them as she layed a kiss on the girls heads as Lena nodded and did the same.

"Thanks for sticking with us through out this moms." Callie smiled and thanked her mom. She was glad to have been adopted into a family like this, it was rare for a foster child to land a loving home like this one.

"Theres no place Id rather be then here to support my callie Q and Mini." Stef smiled. Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Callie handed Rylan over to her Mama because she was getting heavy but also so that she could hug her moms properly.

"Mooooooom." Rylan whined at being called Mini but she giggled and shook her head and she held Lena closer to her.

"I love you moms." Callie hugged each of her moms to her. Tears still falling from her happiness.

"We love you too bug." Stef said for her and Lena.

"I Love you all." Rylan cheered from her spot on her Mamas hip making the four of them including Rylan all laugh.

"GROUP HUG." Mariana called from behind them and giggling filled the courtroom as Mariana, Stef, Lena, Callie, Brandon, Sharon, Jesus, Rylan, Jude and Mike all joined in the group hug together.

The excited group headed out of the courtroom so the next case could enter. The moms walking behind their excited group. Rylan walking between her sisters, talking about random things that interested her.

"Im soo glad that is over." Stef said as her and Lena walked behind the group, arms linked together. Just the feeling of contact between each other like this was enough for now, their life could move to the next stage.

"Me too." Lena sighed out with a smile. Stef Leant over and kissed Lenas temple as they all headed out of the courthouse and down the stairs towards the carpark.

"One down, more to go." Stef sighed out. Lena nodded.

"Yeah, lets go celebrate before we have to ruin the happiness with our horrible news about the adoption. We also have to let Callie know about the knife before one of the other kids tells her." Lena explained as they walked slower behind the group so they could talk.

"I know, celebrate first, worry later yeah?" Stef asked.

"Yeah." Lena agreed as they headed towards the kids, glad that the two of them were on the same page which is how they make their relationship work.

"Pizza and soda for dinner?" Lena suggested as she reached the group, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Stef. Stef wasn't going to complain, she was just shocked that Lena would suggest it.

"Yeah, best day ever." Jesus fist pumped the air making everyone around him laugh.

"Pizza and Soda it is."

 **The Trial is over. I am glad Liam got what he deserved and Callie and Rylan got Justice.**

 **More to come.**

 **Read and review.**


	67. CH 57 - Kissing is yucky

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _One down, more to go." Stef sighed out. Lena nodded._

" _Yeah, lets go celebrate before we have to ruin the happiness with our horrible news about the adoption. We also have to let Callie know about the knife before one of the other kids tells her." Lena explained as they walked slower behind the group so they could talk._

" _I know, celebrate first, worry later yeah?" Stef asked._

" _Yeah." Lena agreed as they headed towards the kids, glad that the two of them were on the same page which is how they make their relationship work._

" _Pizza and soda for dinner?" Lena suggested as she reached the group, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Stef. Stef wasn't going to complain, she was just shocked that Lena would suggest it._

" _Yeah, best day ever." Jesus fist pumped the air making everyone around him laugh._

" _Pizza and Soda it is."_

 **xxxxxx**

"Dig in everyone." Stef said as Pizza was placed on the table in the kitchen and soda bottles were placed on the bench. The kids came in like a swarm of flies, grabbed their pieces and moved away to sit down. Stef chuckled at the kids before her and the rest of the adults got their pizza slices.

Mike, Sharon, Lena and Stef grabbed their pizzas and drinks and headed outside while the kids did their own thing inside.

"Whats the plans now guys?" Mike asked as the four of them took seats around the garden decking to eat and drink.

"We need to figure out who is after one of our girls and Wait to hear from Bill." Stef explained before taking a bite of a piece of Pepperoni pizza. Lena nodded, agreeing with what Stef said as she chewed a bite of her own pizza slice.

"Lets hope the crime scene guys hurry up with that." Mike said. Lena and Stef agreed. The faster they get answers the faster their kids would be safe.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Lena spoke. Sharon was nodding in understanding and then she asked what was on her mind since the start.

"What about Bill darling?" Stef put down her slice. Her appetite gone right now as she thought about Rylan, the adoption and the apparent family member.

"Oh, at the Cafe today Bill called Me. He told us rylans adoption was halted because a family member has come forward. They are doing searches on them but we will be kept in the loop." Lena also put her pizza down, no longer hungry. Sharon gave a sad smile, she really wanted Rylan as a granddaughter and she was upset that her daughter and daughter in law could lose the amazing little girl.

"So theres a chance she will be placed with them?" Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't want her to leave but the system prefers biological relatives over adoption." Lena explained sadly, in her mind she could see Rylan as a fully adopted child in the family but at the moment it was just a distant dream.

"Have you told the kids?" Mike spoke up before sipping on his beer. This news was really sucking, he liked the kid and he liked his ex wifes family and wanted them to be happy. Rylan did that for them, she is the missing piece.

"No we are waiting for more news, we don't want to break their hearts if its not necessary." Lena explained. Mike and Sharon nodded in understanding, that was a very good idea.

"Mommy?" A little voice cut through the silence and all adults looked to the back door to see the little blonde peaking out. Lena motioned the little girl over and so Rylan toddled over to stand infront of her parents.

"Yes Rylan." Stef asked as the little blonde now stood in front of them, pizza sauce all over her face. Lena smiled at the little girl, a bath was a definite for the little girl, although she does look like she enjoyed her pizza.

"Can Uncle Mike come watch transformers with us? Brandon said he like transformers." Rylan asked hopefully. Everyone went awkwards silent at the 'uncle mike' that had been dropped from the little girl. Even Mike was shocked, that was a first he had heard the little girl call him that.

"uh..ummm... can you give us a minute sweets?" Stef stuttered, unsure of how to answer the little blonde. Rylan looked hopeful from her moms to 'uncle Mike'.

"Sure mommy, but is that a yes Uncle mike?" Rylan asked. Mike looked from Lena to Stef and then to Rylan.

"Oh, umm, sure. Ill be in, in a minute." Rylan smiled at the answer, a big smile still on her face before she turned to talk to the other three adults.

"Ok. Mommy, Mama, Grandma will you come too?" Rylan looked at the three of them.

"Sure darling. We will all join you. We will be in soon." Sharon spoke making Rylan even more happier.

"Ok, don't take too long." And with that the little blonde ran inside to tell her brothers and sisters that their parents and grandma will be in soon.

All four adults watched the little blonde head inside before the three women looked at Mike, eyebrows raised.

"ummmm, you're Uncle Mike now?" Lena raised her eyebrow. She wondered how that came about.

" Are you ok with her calling you that?" Stef added. Mike looked a little awkward at being put on the spot. He sighed and looked at the three women, wondering how he could explain.

"Well...ummm.. well I see your kids as my nieces and nephews so I guess its alright. I just don't know why she called me that. But I really am ok with her calling me that but only if its not weird for you guys?" Mike finally got out, he was rambeling a bit and Stef had to chuckle.

"Ummm, they need more male figures in their lives, so im ok with it. Stef?" Lena said before she looked at her wife for her opinion.

"I guess so. You are around a lot because of Brandon." Stef gave her answer. Sharon smiled as she watched the three way convo, her family was jumbled and weird but she wouldn't have them any other way.

"If you're not comfortable with her calling me that then ill tell her." Mike said again, mainly looking at Stef. He wanted to make sure they are 100 percent ok with it.

"No, its fine. She needs male figures in her life so its fine." Stef answered. He was in their lives anyway, it couldn't hurt.

"Ok, well I better go in. They are waiting for me." Mike said grabbing his beer and empty plate as he stood up. The three women would probably talk and then come in, he would go entertain the kids while they talked.

"Ahaha, enjoy." Stef smirked as Lena chuckled.

"Its transformers Stef." Mike said in a 'duh' tone. Sharon and Lena smirked while Stef rolled her eyes. Mike did love transformers just like she did, it was a foster thing. No wonder Rylan was a perfect fit.

"That is true. Go on you big kid, go join the kids. We will be in soon." Stef used her foot to push Mike away.

"Hey..." Mike said in mock offence, a smirk on both his and Stefs faces as he said it. Sharon and Lena looked at each other and shook their heads. Its still funny to Lena that these two were married, she couldn't picture them married, although she didn't want to picture it.

"What its true, you are a big kid." Stef added. Mike rolled his eyes and went to reply with a smart Comment but Sharon stood up and pushed the man towards the door.

"Lets go Mike, we have kids waiting on us." Lena and Stef chuckled as they watched Sharon and Mike head in to entertain the kids, both of them annoying each other on the way into the house.

"It will be good for the kids to have a male figure like that in their lives, he is Brandons dad so he will be in our live forever and so he will be in our kids lives forever." Lena spoke up after the two other adults were inside. Lena scooted her chair closer to her wifes and linked hands. Stef brought Lenas right hand up and kissed it.

"I know, I know...im just glad she didn't call him dad." Lena nodded fast. That would be horrible.

"Oh, that would really have annoyed me. It would have been a straight out no. One of our kids calls him dad, I don't want our other kids calling him dad, that would freak me out." Lena explained, feeling freaked out just thinking of it. Stef let out a laugh at her wife, although Lena was right. It would be weird and freak her out aswell.

"That is true honey. Uncle Mike is safer." Stef said as she stood with her plate and Lenas plate in her spare hand as her other held one of Lenas, making her stand up as well.

"Definitely." Lena whispered as she leant in and gave Stef a peck on the cheek before the two of them headed inside to see what trouble the kids were getting up to with Sharon and Mike.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Did you see that Uncle Mike? Bee is my favourite, hes so awesome." Rylan giggled from her perch on Mikes lap Her back to his chest as she watched her favourite movie. The kids all chuckling at the ' Uncle Mike' thing. It did make sense to them. He was Brandons dad and so he was kind of like an uncle to the others.

"I did. It is really cool." Mike chuckled. It was weird watching a movie with a youngster again, she was just like Brandon at this age. He couldn't get over how petite she was for her age, yet she was an active child.

"Ewww, yucky. Why do they always have to kiss?" Rylan scrunched her face up as the male and female characters , Sam and Mikaela kissed. All the kids around her chuckled, even Mike and Sharon let out a chuckle. Little kids minds on adult things was hilarious.

"Its how people who love each other, show the other person that they love them." Mariana explained to the little blonde, a smile on her face as she looked at Rylans scrunched up face.

"Im never going to kiss a boy, they are yucky." Rylan continued to screw her face up as Stef and Lena entered at the right moment to hear the little girl say this.

"Thats what I like to hear. You are to young to think of boys in that way." Stef said in a semi serious tone, trying her hardest not to laugh at the little girls scrunched up face. Both her and Lena took a seat on the sofa that Jesus and Jude got off to let their moms sit down next to Mike and Rylan.

"Yeah until you get older and want to kiss boys." Mariana commented. Rylan crossed her arms, shook her head and still had a scrunched up face.

"Or girls." Callie added.

"Yes or girls." Mariana said taking in Callies input.

"I dont want to kiss, its yucky." Rylan was firm on her decision. Everyone had to chuckle, every kid goes through the phase where kissing is yucky, it was just funny to see it first hand.

"Its yucky huh." Rylan nodded at her mom. Stef raised her eyebrow and smirked. She snatched Rylan from Mikes grip and began to place kisses all over Rylans face. The little girl bursting into laughter and little squeals as her moms kissing was tickling her.

"No mommy, mommy." Rylan giggled out. Everyone all joining in on the laughter, laughter really was contagious.

"Is mommys kissing yucky?" Stef stopped her kissing to ask the little girl. Rylan took a few deep breaths, a smile on her face.

"Yes." Rylan giggled and Stef rolled her eyes at the little girl.

"Oh really?" Stef raised her eyebrow again at the little girl. Rylan knew her mom was going to either tickle or kiss tickle her after saying that, she loved messing around like this with her moms and siblings.

"Mommy...mommy." Rylan was giggling hard as Stef went back to kissing Rylan all over her face as she tickled her. The little blonde was trying to tell her mom to stop but she really didn't want her mom to stop, she was having fun.

"Oh I love my Mini kisses." Stef said over the little girls laughter. The others around also laughing and rolling their eyes at the two blondes.

"Stop Mommy." Rylan finally managed to get out as Stef continued to kiss and tickle the little blonde.

"Stef let that girl go before she wets her pants. Shes bright red already." Sharon got out and shook her head in amusement at her daughter and Rylan.

"Ok, give me a kiss." Stef said after she stopped tickling the little girl and letting her get a break to catch her breath.

"Allllrrrriight." Rylan rolled her eyes and gave her mom a kiss. She was worn out from the laughing so she just slumped in her moms arms, her chest rising and falling fast as she tried to regulate her breathing into a normal pattern.

"Thank you baby." Stef said as she stood up and placed a now worn out Rylan back onto Mikes lap. Rylan shifted on Mikes lap to get comfortable before she yawned and settled into the movie after Callie had paused it when the tickling had begun.

"Welcome mommy." Rylan mumbled, her tired eyes now glued onto the tv.

"Alright, say goodbye to grandma." Sharon said as she stood up. It was getting late and she needed to drive home still. Each kid said goodbye, even Mike did before Stef and Lena left Mike with the kids as they walked Sharon out.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Bath and bed for the little girl?" Stef asked as they waved goodbye to Sharon as she pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction to her home.

"Yeah, its getting late." Lena said as the two of them headed into the house, ready to bath the little girl and send the others off to get ready for bed. Mike would want to go home sometime aswell.

As Stef and Lena entered the house and closed the front door. They took their coats off, Stef the first to see the sight of the kids.

"Lena, check it out." Stef called Lena quietly as she looked in the living room, her side resting against the frame of the entry into the living room.

"Shes so sweet when she sleeps." Lena smiled at the scene in front of them. Rylan was snuggled in Mikes lap fast asleep as Jesus, Brandon and Mike all stared at the tv screen intently as Star wars played on screen.

Callie, Jude and Mariana Missing from the room, obviously already gone up to bed leaving Mike, Brandon, Jesus and Rylan downstairs.

"Im glad shes comfortable with Mike, shes getting better with male figures." Stef whispered to her wife. Lena nodded.

"She has, shes come a long way."

"Yeah a very long way." Stef smiled, the little girl had changed so much since she had been with them, it was amazing.

"Alright, we will just have to wipe her face and hands and give her a bath in the morning." Lena suggested, her eyes not moving from the sight in front of her.

"Yeah, that better then dealing with a whining, tired and clinging kid." Stef agreed adding her two cents in of when Rylan is woken from sleep. Lena frowned before looking at her wife.

"Stef!" Lena scolded with a raised eyebrow at her wife. Stef shrugged and chuckled.

"What? Its true though." Lena rolled her eyes. It was true but there was no need to say it.

"Don't complain though, just means more cuddles." Stef thought about that and she had to agree.

"True." Lena shook her head as she went into the living room to grab Rylan. Her mind focused on getting the litle girls hands and face cleaned up before putting her to bed.

 **Naww Mike and Rylan, thats cute.**

 **Got to love the Stef and Rylan bonding moments though.**

 **More to come**

 **read and review :)**


	68. CH 58 - I mean it

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, we will just have to wipe her face and hands and give her a bath in the morning." Lena suggested, her eyes not moving from the sight in front of her._

" _Yeah, that better then dealing with a whining, tired and clinging kid." Stef agreed adding her two cents in of when Rylan is woken from sleep. Lena frowned before looking at her wife._

" _Stef!" Lena scolded with a raised eyebrow at her wife. Stef shrugged and chuckled._

" _What? Its true though." Lena rolled her eyes. It was true but there was no need to say it._

" _Don't complain though, just means more cuddles." Stef thought about that and she had to agree._

" _True." Lena shook her head as she went into the living room to grab Rylan. Her mind focused on getting the litle girls hands and face cleaned up before putting her to bed._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena entered their bedroom around Midnight after finally getting all the kids in bed and sleeping soundly, locking up the house and putting the dishes in a neat pile to be done tomorrow.

"Its been a very long day." Lena sighed out as she continued to get ready for bed.

"Oh it has, I think ill be out of it before my head even hits the pillow." Stef announced as she slipped off her clothes and slid into some night ware and then got into bed after finishing her nightly routine.

"Agreed." Lena said from the bathroom before heading over to the bed and sliding in next to her wife. Both just laying on their pillows looking up at the ceiling, too tired to read or do anything else.

Lena sighed and yawned. Stef reached out a hand and pulled Lena into her side. Lena immediately snuggled up to Stef with her head on her wifes chest.

"We need a vacation after everything thats gone on." Stef spoke up as the room went quiet for a few minutes.

"Yeah, the kids definitely need one to clean their minds out and relax." Stef nodded. A vacation is definitely what the family needed right now.

"Mmmmm" Lena groaned, her body slowly relaxing itself into the mattress.

"How about we go camping this weekend? We leave saturday morning and come home monday afternoon?" Stef suggested. Lena shifted so she was on her side looking down at her wife.

"What about our jobs and the kids school?" Lena asked, hoping Stef had a plan because camping and relaxing did sound amazing right now.

Stef moved her left hand and ran her hand up and down Lenas right arm that she was leaning on to keep her upright.

"We can call in the morning and arrange it. I have a few days saved up that I can use." Stef explained. Lena nodded, the idea was coming together well, hopefully they could go camping.

"Ill re arrange my schedule and anything I can't change I can get Helen to cover." Lenas face was now smiling as the camping idea was becoming more real. Stef smiled at her wifes smile, it was contagious just like laughter.

"Thats the best thing about having a vice principal, they cover you." Lena nodded.

"That is true. So its official?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Until we get things arranged with work, its in the process love." Lena sighed and nodded. Her fingers were crossed though.

"Ok, but are you excited?" Stef raised her eyebrow and pulled a face at Lena that said 'really'.

"About camping? Definitely love." Lena chuckled. Of course her wife would be excited, it was nature, sports the outdoors. Things that Stef loved. Lena chuckled and lay back down with her head resting on her wifes chest. Stef ran her left hand up and down Lenas back as she thought about camping, well both of them thought about camping.

"Relaxing around the fire, eating marshmallows, swimming in the lake, fishing..." Stef daydreamed.

"Mmmm...sounds really good." Lena sighed out, loving the sound of it already and they haven't even got the all clear to go yet.

"It does. Cuddling, making out and other stuff sounds good too." Lena moved her head without moving her body so she could look at Stef in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Stef?" Stef chuckled at her wifes raised eyebrow and amused look.

"What, its our vacation." Stef shrugged, it was a good idea.

"Good point." Lena finally said moving up so she could plant a kiss to her wifes lips. Stef deepened the kiss, it was slow but passionate. Full of love.

"Mmmm, love you." Lena pulled away as she yawned and lay her head back on her wifes chest after turning the bedside light off on her side.

"Love you too, love. Night." Stef said pecking Lenas head, reaching over and turning her light off and snuggling down into the covers. Her wifes head on her chest and her wifes body snuggled up to her own was all she needed to feel relaxed and sleepy right now.

"Night." Lena mumbled sleepily, already being pulled into the darkness of sleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Thursday morning was a chilled one. Stef was able to get the days off to go camping and Lena was able to get her meetings rescheduled and Helen Sanders the vice Principal to cover for her.

With the kids off of school already for the trial and being the principal made it easier for Lena to get it sorted out.

Stef was upstairs putting washing away, Callie and Mariana were in their room sorting out date stuff for tomorrow night, the boys were upstairs doing god knows what and Rylan was in the kitchen colouring at the table while Lena did some paperwork next to her.

"Mama, door." Rylan heard the knock at the door and stopped colouring. Lena had heard it to and chuckled at her daughter as she stood up and headed around the table.

"I heard baby. Thank you though." Lena said kissing Rylans temple as she passed the little blonde.

"Welcome." Rylan smiled at her Mama and then went back to colouring as Lena went to answer the door. They weren't expecting anyone so she had no idea who it could be.

"Hey Mike." Lena smiled as she greeted the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey Lena." Mike said walking into the house as Lena closed the door behind her.

"How are you? Do you want a coffee?"

"Im good and no thanks, I just came by to ask you something." Mike said as the two of them remained in the entrance of the house.

"Ok, sure what is it?" Curious as to what her wifes ex husband wanted. Even thinking that, it still sounded weird to Lena, her wifes ex husband.

"So I was wondering if I could take the boys off your hands for a couple of hours and take them to the batting cages?" Mike asked. He was getting the ok part out before he built up to the other thing he wanted to ask. Lena raised her eyebrow at him, she could see it was more then that. Of course it was ok, it usually was ok.

"I haven't got a problem with it like always. They will enjoy the male bonding time with you." Mike nodded and he fidgeted on the spot. Lena raised an eyebrow and with that one look Mike said what he also wanted to ask.

"See I was also wondering about taking Rylan as well, since shes fond of sports like the boys." Mike gave Lena a sheepish look. He felt weird asking about taking one of the girls. It was a lot different then taking the boys.

"Ummm, ill have to ask Stef. With everything going on I just don't know." Lena gave an accurate answer. She really did have to talk to Stef. With someone after one of their daughters and they didn't know which one, the family were taking every precaution.

"I know, I understand I just wanted to ask. I didn't want her to feel left out." Lena nodded. That was a very good reason, that might just sway her into agreeing to let Rylan go.

"Rylan baby can you come here please?" Lena called loud enough so that the little girl in the kitchen could hear but not loud enough so the whole house could hear her.

"Yes mama? " The little girl toddled in, her hand holding her bee toy that she had lost a few days ago but found this morning behind the couch when she was hiding from Jesus behind it.

"Uncle mike!" A big grin was on the little girls face as she saw her Uncle. Mike picked the girl up as she held her hands up asking to be lifted. Lena smiled at the scene, she was glad it was just an uncle bonding thing and not taking a dad role in her life.

"Hey kid." Mike smiled as Rylan hugged his neck.

"I found my bee toy. Jesus was playing with me and I was hiding from him behind the couch and found it." She said holding her bee toy up so that Mike could see it. He was starting to get to know Rylan and he was interested in the things she liked. She was not your average almost 7 year old.

"Wow aren't you lucky. It was like you were meant to find him today." Lena smiled at the interaction, glad to see that Rylan was no longer afraid of a Mike.

"Yeah...What are you doing here?" Mike chuckled and responded to her question.

"Im just asking your moms something." Rylan nodded, but was curious as to what he wanted to ask her moms.

"Yes he is, so can you go ask mom to come here please?" Mike put the little girl on the ground so she could go get Stef.

"Ok. MOMMY." Rylan yelled from her spot at the entrance of the house. Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. She was just like Stef.

"Rylan go to her, no yelling like that Please." Rylan smiled sheepishly

"Sorry Mama." The tone of voice was so sweet coming from the little blonde. Mike wondered how the moms could say no to that. Women were much stronger then he thought.

"Its ok Baby, just remember no yelling." Rylan nodded before heading upstairs to get her mom. Both adults watching with smiles as she left.

"I miss Brandon being that age." Mike sighed out as he watched Rylan before turning to Lena.

"Me too, they grow up so fast." Mike nodded. They surely did grow too fast. One minute they are in a diaper and getting into mischief and the next they are driving a car.

"That they do." Mike whispered thinking about Brandon as a little boy.

"Hey mike. Our daughter said you wanted me Lena?" Stef, carrying Rylan on her hip, roused the two out of their daydreams as she got to the last step and stood near her wife and ex husband.

"Uhh,Yes I did. Mike wants to take the boys to the batting cages and I have no problem with them going..." Lena trailed off trying to find a way to let her know that Rylan was asked to go.

"Me either. Why would there be a problem?" Stef raised her eyebrow knowing that her wife was holding something back.

"He wants to take Rylan aswell." Lena said cautiously looking at Stef, waiting for her reaction. Stef was the most protective. Her, Callie and Rylan all had a special bond that couldn't be broken so Stef was even more protective of them.

"Oh, ummm." Stef looked at a beaming Rylan, tryng her best to look angelic so she could go, yet not actually realising that its not her behaviour they were thinking about.

"Mommy can I go please?" Rylan asked and then gave a puppy dog pout. All three adults chuckled at the little blonde. She was too smart and cute for her own good.

"What do you think?" Lena asked her wife hesitantly.

"As long as one of you has her in your sights at all times." Stef finally said giving Mike a glare and warning. She was still weary but not as much as before. There were going to be the three boys and Mike watching her so that helped ease her mind a little, not by much though.

"Yay." Rylan beamed and cheered from her perch on her moms hip.

"I mean it Mike. In your sights at all times." Mike held his hands up and took a step back at Stefs glare and tone of voice. Lena chuckled and Mike didn't know what to do, he hadn't seen Stef like this before but he should have known that she was really, really protective.

"Sure I got it. Watch her at all time." Stef gave him a nod of finalty. Mike knew that he would have to watch the little girl carefully now. He knew how much the little girl meant to the family and with some Psycho after one of the girls the moms were on tight protective mama tiger mode.

"Ok, go tell your brothers." Stef said setting Rylan down so she could go upstairs and get her brothers to go.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay." Rylan cheered all the way up the stairs. Lena and Finally Stef smiled at the little blonde. One gesture like letting her go out with her brothers and Mike to the batting cages, made the little blonde so happy and the moms would treasure and store that memory and information away in their brains for next time.

"I will, don't worry. The four of us boys will watch her."

Mmmmmhmmmmm." Stef still wasn't 100 percent ready to send Rylan out with him but she can't keep the blonde locked in the house, so with a nod she left Lena and Mike at the door to wait for the kids while she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, praying that they would have an uneventful time at the batting cages and simply just hit balls.

"She will be fine, Mike and the boys will watch her...I hope." Stef mumbled to herself. Hopefully she wasn't stressing over anything and they would have a good time without anything happening.

 **xxxxxxx**

Thursday morning also saw Callie and Mariana chatting with Wyatt and Matt through text to sort out their dates for Friday night. Both girls extremely excited, mainly Mariana.

Mariana stood in front of the mirror that hung on their wardrobe, a dress still on its coat hanger held up against herself. She was trying to see which outfit looked good while they waited on a message from Matt to tell them what to wear for the night.

"So casual but hot." Callie declared after reading the message off of Marianas phone.

"This is going to be interesting tomorrow night. I mean Wyatt and Matt aren't really friends but they could become friends after tomorrow night right?...Wait, what is casual but hot?" Mariana rambled but then turned to Callie a little confused. Callie chuckled.

"I thought you were the fashion guru around here." Mariana rolled her eyes and hung her dress back up.

"I am but I don't do casual hot. I don't even know what Casual hot is." Mariana placed her hand on her right hip and jutted her hip out, looking at Callie to give her more detail on this Casual but hot thing.

"Alright, casual hot is basically like jeans and a really good shirt. Or a nice sun dress or something like that." Mariana put her finger on her chin and looked at her clothes in the wardrobe, trying to think about what that looked like.

"Oh... thats easy. I can work with that." Callie shook her head, a smile on her face as Mariana turned to rummage through her clothes for an outfit.

"You can work with anything when It comes to fashion." Mariana spoke, not looking back at Callie once as she looked through her clothes.

"That is true, im just a genius. Now lets choose our clothes. We want to look nice and be prepared so we aren't rushing tomorrow." Callie rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. Mariana was going to make this a much bigger deal then it was.

"Bring on tomorrow." Callie fake cheered with sarcasm, Mariana smiled from where she was looking through her clothes.

"I knew you would be excited." Mariana said not catching onto Callies sarcasm. Callie rolled her eyes and looked through her clothes as well, even though she already knew what she was wearing.

 **I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY BECAUSE I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT FOR YOU ALL.**

 **MORE TO COME**

 **READ AND REVIEW. :)**


	69. CH 59 - Which her?

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _I am but I don't do casual hot. I don't even know what Casual hot is." Mariana placed her hand on her right hip and jutted her hip out, looking at Callie to give her more detail on this Casual but hot thing._

" _Alright, casual hot is basically like jeans and a really good shirt. Or a nice sun dress or something like that." Mariana put her finger on her chin and looked at her clothes in the wardrobe, trying to think about what that looked like._

" _Oh... thats easy. I can work with that." Callie shook her head, a smile on her face as Mariana turned to rummage through her clothes for an outfit._

" _You can work with anything when It comes to fashion." Mariana spoke, not looking back at Callie once as she looked through her clothes._

" _That is true, im just a genius. Now lets choose our clothes. We want to look nice and be prepared so we aren't rushing tomorrow." Callie rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. Mariana was going to make this a much bigger deal then it was._

" _Bring on tomorrow." Callie fake cheered with sarcasm, Mariana smiled from where she was looking through her clothes._

" _I knew you would be excited." Mariana said not catching onto Callies sarcasm. Callie rolled her eyes and looked through her clothes as well, even though she already knew what she was wearing._

 **Xxxxxxx**

Once Brandon , Jesus, Jude, Mike and Rylan were all situated in the car after sticking Rylans car seat in, the 5 of them headed off, leaving Stef and Lena waving from the front door.

"Uncle Mike, are we there yet?" Rylan asked 5 minutes into the car ride. It was only 15 minutes to the batting cages but the little girl was very excited and couldn't wait to get there. Mike looked into the rear view mirror at the little girl behind the passenger seat in her car seat. Brandon was in the front seat, Jesus behind the drivers seat and Jude in the middle seat.

"No Rylan we aren't." Mike answered the little girl. Jude, Brandon and Jesus all smiling because they knew what Rylan was going to do. They knew that she was excited and the small car trip to her would feel like an eternity.

"Oh, …...Will we be there soon?" Rylan sighed and looked out the window. She hated car rides.

"Very soon." Mike said focusing on driving. The boys still smiling, knowing that the little girl hadn't finished with her questions just yet. They remained silent, the whole car remained silent apart from the soft music coming from the radio that was down very low that it was just a little hum.

"How about now?" Rylan asked looking from her window to Mike. Mike looked at Brandon and shook his head at the big smirk on his sons face. Mike rolled his eyes but made sure Rylan couldn't see it.

"No." Mike said, he wasn't angry, it took a bit for him to get angry but he was getting annoyed and he knew he couldn't show it to the girl.

"Now?" Rylan asked again after a minute. Jude was holding back his laughter. He was finding it hilarious. Mike hadn't been around a lot of young kids as Brandon basically lived with his mom and only occasionally got to see his dad, this was a whole new experience for him.

"No, not yet, like I said before." Mike got out. Brandon snickered which earned him a glare from his father but Brandon wasn't fazed at all.

"Alright. Uncle Mike?" Mike looked up again, wondering when the little girl was going to stop asking questions but right now he knew it wasn't going to happen. She really was a talker when she gets comfortable with you.

"Yes Rylan." Mike sighed out as he mad a left turn down the street. He was hoping that they would be there soon but the traffic wasn't helping either.

"Im hungry." Rylan stated, her stomach grumbling told her that it was nearing lunch time. She wished her moms were here, they usually packed snacks for her when they went in the car but they weren't here.

"We will have lunch when we get there." Rylan nodded and sighed, she was bored and hungry now. This car ride was taking really long.

"Ok, Uncle Mike?"

"Yes Rylan?"

"Are we there yet?" The boys who had been holding in their laughter couldn't take it anymore. The little girls face each time was serious and not joking, she really wanted to know. Mike rolled his eyes and thanked god that they were finally here. Being cooped up with the kids like that was anything but entertaining. If he was going to be the other kids uncle then this was what he had to look forward to.

"We are ." Mike said pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off. 15 minutes in a car with Rylan was very tiring. He wondered how Stef and Lena did it, he'd have to ask them.

"Finally, that took for ages." Rylan sighed out as Jude unbuckled her from her seat and they all hoped out of the car.

"Thanks guys." Mike said sarcastically as they began to walk to the batting cages. The boys all chuckling as they followed Mike. Rylan holding onto Judes hand.

"For what?" Jesus said being a smart ass.

"Oh you know, helping me with your sister." Mike said rolling his eyes as the boys all smirked and chuckled.

"You had it managed alright." Jesus said patting Mike on the back.

"Sure sure. Lets go." Mike walked ahead leaving the boys and Rylan to follow.

Mike felt pulling on his shirt and so he stopped to see Rylan looking up at him with her arms raised up. The boys smirking, it was funny watching Mike with a young kid.

"Alright kiddo." Mike said scooping Rylan up and onto his hip as they entered the batting cages area.

"Alright lets get food then we can go play." Mike suggested as they made their way towards the food stands.

Yay." Rylan cheered from her spot on her 'Uncles' hip. This was going to be an awesome day.

 **xxxxxxx**

Mike got Rylan and Jude set up in the batting Cages. They were going to take it in turns at hitting the balls. They decided that the younger ones could go first and then rotate.

"Ok Rylan the ball is coming. Eyes on the ball and swing." Rylan stood and held the bat like Jesus and Mike had shown her and now was watching the ball machine, waiting for a ball to come out.

With a pop the ball came out of the machine and straight for Rylan. Holding her bat, Rylan swung it and the sound of the bat hitting the ball surrounded Rylans ears.

"I hit it uncle mike. Did you see me?" Rylan cheered as she hit the ball. The excitement at hitting the ball was contagious and just seeing Rylan so happy made the guys happy.

"I did. Good job." Mike smiled at the girl giving her a thumbs up. The little girl beamed and pushed the helmet more up from her face so she could see.

"Can I hit again?" She asked excitedly. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, this is your cage, hit as many balls as you want." Rylan beamed and got into position.

"Yay. Im going to hit millions and trillions of balls." Mike chuckled at the little girl, kids were very entertaining with the way their minds work, even if they do get annoying sometimes.

"Millions and Trillions?"Mike said to himself, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Nice hit Jude, hold the bat tighter." Jesus called from where he was watching Jude hit the balls as Mike went over to the bench where Brandon sat waiting for his turn and watching his siblings.

"They are really good at that." Brandon commented as his dad sat down. He really wasn't focused on his siblings, he was more in thought then anything else.

"Sure are. It seems to come naturally to Rylan." Mike said as he saw Rylan hit another ball and get all excited. Jesus cheering for her aswell.

"Yeah it does. You're really good with her dad." Brandon started conversation. He wanted to voice what was on his mind but he didn't want to seem nosey, it was his dad so it didn't matter, did it?

"You think? It feels weird but I guess im just not use to younger kids." Brandon nodded. The two watching the other three, well mainly Mike watching the other three as Brandon gained enough courage to ask his dad something.

"Why didn't you get married again? Have more kids?" Brandon asked. Mike looked away from the other three to look at his son. He could see his son was serious.

"I, umm. I actually don't know. I guess after your mom, no one really felt right. I mean I have you and now the others I can call my nieces and nephews. I guess I don't need anyone." Brandon listened to his dads reply, still curious as to why.

"Don't you want to love someone like Mom has Lena? Don't you get lonely?" Mike ran a hand through his hair and slumped more into the bench and crossed his arms as he thought about a response.

"I guess I do but its not really a necessity for me. If I meet someone later on then ll go from there, im just not looking right now. Why you asking?" Mike asked curiously as he wondered why his son was asking this now.

"Oh, ok. Just wondering why you didn't settle down again. You made a good point dad." Mike nodded, Brandon was always curious, he wondered when Brandon would ask again.

"You don't have to worry about your old dad Brandon. Im fine, as long as I got you, then im good." Mike said patting Brandon on the back. Brandon nodded.

"Ok. but I will worry about you, you are my dad after all." Mike chuckled, he couldn't forget that Brandon was his son, he could never forget that. He and Stef had created a great kid and now Stef had a bunch of great kids that he called his nephews and nieces but Brandon would always be his son.

"Ok, enough of this, go hit some balls." Brandon chuckled and shook his head at his dad as he stood up.

"Sure, sure." Brandon said as he headed over to the batting cages to take his turn with Jesus.

Mike, Brandon, Jesus, Rylan and Jude were all to busy having fun that they didn't even notice the strange man sitting on the bench watching them since they had been there. If they had taken more notice of their surroundings, they would have noticed him and they would realise he was not so strange at all.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Brandon and Jesus switched with Rylan and Jude so that they could bat while Mike just watched them.

"Hit it, hit it, hit it." Rylan jumped up and down cheering for Jesus. Her brother was really good at sports, so watching him was exciting. Jesus turned to her, he knew he had time before the first ball came out.

"I will, just have to wait for the ball." He rolled his eyes and turned back around and got in his hitting stance.

"Oh yeah forgot. Now hit it." Rylan giggled as her brother shook his head and then the ball flew out of the ball machine and connected with Jesus's bat as he swung it.

"Yay you did it." Rylan cheered out. Jesus shook his head.

"Thanks for pointing that out Rylan." Jesus sarcastically said to his little sister. Sometimes he disliked his siblings but siblings fight and get annoying but he would sure miss them if they weren't around.

"Welcome." Rylan beamed, having not noticed the sarcasm her brother had used on her.

"Good hit Jesus, ever thought about playing professionally?" Mike asked as Jesus hit another ball and if there was no netting around it, the ball would have been a home run for sure.

"Honestly no, I think wrestling is my thing. Im just really good at sports." Jesus said, not once looking up from the ball machine. He remembered from last time.

Last time Brandon had spoken to him while he was batting and Jesus looked at him. A ball connected with his cheek, a large bruise formed and he was sore for days. He knew he was never going to do that again.

"I can see that." Mike announced as Jesus hit another ball just like the first time.

"Alright, lets finish this round up and then head home. Your moms will be wondering where you are and I need to get you back before dinner." Mike explained. He really didn't want to get on Stef and Lenas bad side. It was hard convincing them to let Rylan come with.

"Yeah, moms won't be happy if we are late." Jude piped up from where he was watching Brandon swing the bat.

"Oh yeah, definitely don't want the mom wrath." Brandon called before swinging the bat, where it connected with the ball and shot off into the net at the back of the cage.

"You kids need a drink?" Mike asked. It was hot, his lips were getting dry and he didn't need the kids getting dehydrated as they played.

Brandon, Jesus and Jude called out yes.

"Rylan?" Mike asked turning around when he didn't hear her say anything.

"Rylan?" Mike looked around where he stood and couldn't see the little blonde anywhere.

"Guys, where is your sister?" Hopefully she had told one of them where she was going.

"She was right over the... RYLAN." Jude said before yelling, his heart beating fast. Not seeing Rylan anywhere and thinking of the note with the bloody knife had him panicking.

Noticing Judes look, Brandon and Jesus caught on. They to were now panicking along with Mike.

"Rylan!"

"RYLAN!"

The boys continued to call as they left the batting cage and started to turn on the spot and scanning the area.

"Brandon go that way, Jesus that way, Jude you come with me and go this way, meet at the front desk in 15." Mike said taking charge. He needed to find her and fast. He didn't want to call Stef but if they couldn't find her then they would have to, Mike was dreading that.

"RYLAN." Mike called as soon as they split up. He continued to call Rylans name as he and Jude looked around.

"RYLAN." Jude called before Mike and himself headed to the front desk to ask if they had seen her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little blonde haired, blue eyed child about 6 running around here? We can't find her." Jude asked the guy at the front desk, his name tag reading, Marcus. This guy was a fit guy, looked very athletic, muscles, black hair, brown eyes, tall. He would be a definite contender for the military.

"What was she wearing?" Marcus asked grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Dark blue jeans, a black and white horizontal striped shirt, red jacket, red baseball cap and white tennis shoes." As Jude said this, Marcus wrote it down.

"And you are?" Marcus asked Jude with a raised eyebrow.

"Her brother,Jude." Marcus nodded, pushed a button and began to speak through a metal microphone attached to the desk.

" _Attention visitors. We have a missing child. If anyone can see a little blonde haired, blue eyed little girl about 6 ,wearing a red jacket, red baseball cap, jeans and white tennis shoes, please escort her to the front desk. Thank you"_

"Thank you." Jude responded after the announcement. Hopefully people were paying attention to that and one of them would bring his sister here.

"No problems." the polite guy said and got back to working on whatever he was doing before.

"Alright Jude stay here see if she comes back. Im going to go look for her." Jude nodded and watched as Mike headed out.

 **Xxxxxxx**

It had been 34 minutes since they had last seen Rylan. The announcement had been played every five minutes, hoping someone had come up and gave any information on Rylan.

Jude, Jesus, Mike and Brandon were standing a couple of meters away from the front desk. Contemplating on what to do next.

"I think you should inform moms right now." Jude piped up. It was the best thing to do.

"They are going to kill me." Mike sighed out, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Probably but it would be a lot worse if they find out you didn't tell them that you lost their kid."

"Im dead." They were right, calling them now would be better then not telling them at all. With a sigh, Mike dialled Stef number.

" _Hey Mike, hows the kids going?"_ Stef answered after the second ring. Mikes heart beating fast, he didn't want to say anything but with Brandon, Jesus and Jude giving him looks, he knew he had to.

"Hey Stef,ummmm" Mike looked at the three boys, all of them glaring at him and mouthing to him that he needs to tell her.

" _Mike, what happened?"_ Stef was nervous, she and Lena had been on edge since Rylan had left with Mike. They trusted him, but it still was hard letting her go with him. Right now he didn't sound good and that intensified Stefs worry all the more.

"I kinda...cantfindrylan." Mike got out. He told her, although she probably couldn't understand him, but he told her. The three boys glaring daggers at him. Mike turned and face away from them, he was already feeling bad enough as It is.

" _What? Say it again slowly."_ Stef asked, she heard Rylans name and wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"I lost Rylan." Mike said and held his breath as he waited for the rant and yelling that was sure to follow.

" _WHAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HER. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD WATCH HER FOR ME."_ Mike winced as Stef screamed down the phone, he could hear Lena in the background asking Stef what was wrong. Even the three boys winced as they heard how loud their mom was, which meant she was angry.

"I turned my back for a sec and then she was gone." Mike explained. He knew he shouldn't have turned his back on her but he did and now he would have to pay the price.

" _THATS ALL IT TAKES MIKE."_ Stef continued to yell. She was mad but also worried, her daughter was missing so she had every right to be.

"I know, I really am sorry. We are looking for her as we speak." Mike said. He knew there wasn't anything he could say to get Stef to not be mad at him.

"Uhhh, Mike." Jesus called. Mike turned around and looked to where Jesus was point. Sure enough, Rylan was being escorted over by a tall brunette woman and her son.

"I see her." Mike sighed out in relief and then winced as Stef yelled again.

" _SHE BETTER BE MIKE, THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME YOU TAKE HER OUT."_ Lena was trying to understand what was going on but with Stef yelling at Mike, she had a feeling what it was. She would wait till Stef hung up from Mike before asking her what was going on.

"I really am sorry Stef." Mike apologised again.

" _Just get here soon."_ Anger lacing Stefs voice.

"Ok we will. Again, I really am sorry." Stef hung up first. Mike quickly slipped his phone into his pocket as Rylan was escorted over.

"Rylan." Mike called out in relief. The little girl putting her head down in shame, she knew she was in trouble.

"Uncle Mike...I was playing. Look at this ball isn't it amazing." Rylan said, stalling the inevitable. She was glad it wasn't her moms, she would be in so much trouble right now if they were here instead of her Uncle Mike.

"I heard the speaker say she was missing. She was playing with my son and I when the announcement came over the speakers. I brought her straight here." The tall brunette woman explained.

"Thank you." Mike smiled in relief, thank god for this woman and not some stalker or kidnapper.

"It wasn't a problem. Ill leave you to it." Mike waved her goodbye as she left with her son before turning to the little blonde looking at him sheepishly.

"That was my new friend Uncle Mike." Rylan pointed out, scuffing her feet into the grass. Mike Bent down so he was at her level and pushed her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"You cant run off like that without telling me or one of your brothers. I was worried sick that I lost you." Mike explained.

"Im fine, you worry to much like Mommy and Mama." She said trying to play it off, she could see Mike really was worried and she probably had gone too far.

"Your moms told me to watch you at all times. I had to call them and tell them I lost you. I am in so much trouble." Mike explained. Rylan nodded.

"Im sorry Uncle Mike. I just wanted to go play with that boy and his ball." Rylan looked at the floor. She didn't mean to worry him.

"You should have asked me and I would have taken you. You didn't need to sneak off." Rylan nodded at her Uncel Mike. She knew what she did was wrong.

"I know, I am sorry, I will help you not be in trouble Uncle Mike." Rylan said, nodding. She really would help her Uncle Mike because she liked spending time with him and her brothers.

"Im still dead meat." Jesus, Jude and Brandon all agreed to that.

 **xxxxxx**

A soon as Mikes car pulled up into the driveway, the front door swung open and Stef and Lena were running to the car.

"RYLAN, thank god." Stef said unbuckling the little blonde and pulling her into her arms. Lena joining in the hug. Both relieved that the little girl was safe.

"Mommy, mama." Rylan sighed out as she hugged her mothers.

"Im so glad you are ok. Are you hurt?" Both women pulled back from the hug to check the little blonde over as she sat in Stefs arms.

"No mama, I am fine." Rylan reassured her parents. The boys headed inside followed by a sheepish and nervous Mike. He was worried about what was in store for him.

"Alright inside, we need to talk." Stef said as she and Lena headed inside behind Mike. Both glad that Rylan really was ok.

"Im dead meat." Mike mumbled to himself as he walked into the house and through to the kitchen where the boys were all seated, knowing that they would have to be in the room for the discussion to defend Mike.

Jesus, Brandon, Jude and Mike sat on the chairs around the kitchen table as Stef leant against the kitchen bench near the sink and Lena sat on a chair at the kitchen table with Rylan on her lap. Just needed to feel the connection with the girl.

Having Stef tell her that Mike Lost Rylan almost killed her. It was like she was losing Frankie all over again and she couldn't deal with that but then hearing that they found her, it flooded relief through her body. Just having the little blonde in her arms was all she needed right now.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE HER?" Stef yelled looking at Mike. Everyone jumped, they expected the yelling, it was just loud and startling. Rylan looked down at her hands. Lena giving Stef a look to tell her to tone her voice down.

"I was turned away for a second to watch Jesus." Mike said, defending himself. Stef really was over protective.

"Mom, you cant expect him to watch her every second he is with her. That would be no fun for anyone. It would be all stalkerish." Jesus added his input to defend Mike. He couldn't cop all the blame, they were all to blame including Rylan.

"Plus, did it ever occur to you that Rylan could have run off on purpose or waited for dad to turn around so she could leave?" Brandon also added. Stef slumped and sighed. Her two boys were right, she needed the facts before she jumped the gun and started tossing blame around.

"Rylan, why did you leave Mike and your brothers?" Stef asked her little mini me. Rylan looked up at her mom and then over at her Uncle. She knew she needed to speak the truth so her brothers and Uncle wouldn't get into trouble and Uncle Mike would be able to take them out again.

"I saw a boy playing with a ball and when Uncle Mike wasn't watching I ran to go play. I didn't mean to get Uncle Mike worried." Rylan explained. A couple of tears running from her eyes, she turned and burried her face into her mamas neck. Lena kissed the little girls head and rubbed her back. They could all tell that Rylan was feeling really guilty.

"See its not his fault." Jesus said. Stef nodded. She felt guilty for yelling at Mike.

"You're right. Im sorry Mike, i should have gotten all the facts straight before i yelled at you." Stef apologised, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He really was a good dad and Uncle.

"Its alright. Does this mean I can still take the boys and Rylan out another time?" Mike asked hopefully.

Stef looked around at the boys faces. They all looked hopeful and she didn't want to tare their bonding experiences up. She looked at Lena and the little girl Crying into her wifes shoulder, Stef knew that she couldn't keep Rylan from hanging with her brothers and Uncle Mike. It wouldn't be fair.

"Yes Mike, it does." Cheers went around the room, Mike hugged Stef and Stef even hugged him back.

All the boys cheering, even Lena got Rylan too cheer, the little girl not as sad as before. She could still hang out with her brothers and Uncle Mike, that was awesome.

 **More to come.**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Have a good day :)**


	70. AN: valentines day

Just a little true story I want to share with you all, just for Valentines day.

My great Grandmother has been sick for a while and a few years ago my great grandfather died.

Today of all days, Valentines day, my great grandmother passed away.

I may be upset and sad but I knew it was only a matter of time before she passed. I believe she was waiting on this special day to leave this earth and that makes my heart flutter and makes me believe in true love.

Valentines day isn't about the gifts, its about your true love and my great grandparents have shown me that.

So today they are able to be reunited and their true love can once again flourish where ever they are.

Happy Valentines day from Australia

Darkhippie.

xxxxxxxx


	71. CH 60 - Still out there

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FROM AUSTRALIA :)**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _You're right. Im sorry Mike, i should have gotten all the facts straight before i yelled at you." Stef apologised, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He really was a good dad and Uncle._

" _Its alright. Does this mean I can still take the boys and Rylan out another time?" Mike asked hopefully._

 _Stef looked around at the boys faces. They all looked hopeful and she didn't want to tare their bonding experiences up. She looked at Lena and the little girl Crying into her wifes shoulder, Stef knew that she couldn't keep Rylan from hanging with her brothers and Uncle Mike. It wouldn't be fair._

" _Yes Mike, it does." Cheers went around the room, Mike hugged Stef and Stef even hugged him back._

 _All the boys cheering, even Lena got Rylan too cheer, the little girl not as sad as before. She could still hang out with her brothers and Uncle Mike, that was awesome._

 **xxxxxxx**

With the Thursday drama behind them, Friday finally came along. Everyone was packing their bags and the cars with everything but the things they would need for the night and Saturday morning.

"Hey mom, are we packing the cooler today or tomorrow?" Callie asked as she walked out of the house and to the car carrying a large plastic container which had their camping kitchen gear.

Stef looked up from where she was at the car going through the list that they had written so they didn't forget anything. With 6 kids and two adults, it was a necessity to right a list.

"Callie!" Stef yelled as she caught sight of her daughter carrying a large container.

"What?" Callie asked, seeing what her moms problem was. Stef rushed up to the teen and grabbed the container off her. Callie looked confused at her Mom.

"What are you doing? You can rip your stitches." Stef said as she placed the container on the back seat of Lenas car before turning to the teen. Callie rolled her eyes, her moms were so over protective.

"Mom, its not that heavy." Callie complained, crossing her arms and giving her mom a stare down. Stef raised her eye brow at her teenage daughters posture.

"I don't care. You need to be more careful. The last thing you need is to have your wound restitched." Callie sighed, her mom was right but she didn't want to feel useless and an invalid.

"But I want to help, mama asked me to help." Callie explained. Stef moved forward and placed her hands on the teens shoulders so she could look the teen clearly in the eyes.

"You can, just not heavy stuff." Stef knew how Callie was feeling, she had been in the same position not long ago.

"Fine." Callie sighed out knowing she wasn't going to win the argument, maybe she could have with her Mama but with her Mom, no chance.

"I can't wait to get these stitches out, then I can go back to being really independent." Callie mumbled but Stef heard her and chuckled.

"Well until then, you have your moms on your back." Callie sighed out and rolled her eyes as her mom chuckled and gave the teen a hug before she went back to marking off the things on the list.

"Mmhmmmm."

"Go get the sleeping bags" Stef called, seeing it was on the list but wasn't packed.

"Aye aye captain." Callie did a salute as her mom looked at her. Stef raised her eyebrow and stuck a hand on her hip.

"Watch it Callie Q." Callie poked her tongue out at her mom with a big smile.

"So immature." Stef said before poking her tongue out at her daughter.

"Really and you're calling me immature." Stef and Callie chuckled at each other. Their bond was so unique and fun that not many people had their kind of bond, Add Rylan to the mix and it was a strong and unique as ever.

"Stef, your work phone is ringing" Lean called from the porch, holding Stefs ringing phone.

"Coming love." Stef called back as she closed the doors of the cars and locked them up while they went inside.

"Lets go Callie Q." Stef wrapped an arm around the teens shoulder and they headed into the house.

xxxxxxxxx

Stef had answered her phone and answered what she needed to answer before helping Lena in the kitchen make sandwiches and a fruit platter for lunch.

"Im just taking this bedding out Mom, its light." Callie smirked as she entered the kitchen carrying the sleeping bags. Stef turned and gave Callie a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha, quit being a smart ass." Callie chuckled at her mom, grabbed the keys to her Mamas car and headed out of the house to put the bedding in.

"Stef, Language." Lena scolded. Stef chuckled and continued to butter bread for the sandwiches.

Callie placed the bedding in the back seat of her Mamas car, locked the car back up and headed back into the house.

"MOM." Callie screamed in fright after coming eye to eye with a note pinned to the door with a bloody knife.

"What? What is it?" Stef and Lena were startled at Callies yell. They both stopped what they were doing and ran to see what was wrong. Even the others all ran to see what had Callie screaming.

Both moms paled at the sight in front of them. Another note, with a blood covered knife.

 _Do not underestimate me!_

 _The police cant even find me_

 _Im still coming for her_

 _I will be watching_

 _Im always watching._

"Stef call the crime scene guys and then call forensics guys again." Lena eventually said after she got to action, they needed to get this sorted and solved fast so they could stop living in fear. All the kids, pale at the sight of it. Jesus wrapped a protective arm around Mariana, Jude moved closer to Callie and Lena picked Rylan up. One of their girls was being stalked and they didn't know which one.

"Already on it love." Stef spoke, the phone already at her ear.

"Do, Do you th..think its the same person who wrote the other one?" Mariana asked hugging Jesus closer to her for protection. She felt exposed after reading the note. At Marianas sentence Callie looked at her moms confused, her eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation.

"What other one?" Callie asked waiting for an answer. Lena sighed and looked to Stef who was on the phone. Stef nodded, indicating that Callie can now know.

"When you were in hospital and we got back from therapy, there was a note stuck to our door in the exact same way as this one. The forensics are analysing it as we speak and this one will be added to it." Lena said, her left hand running up and down Rylan back as she clung tighter to her Mama.

All the girls were scared, the moms were frightened and tense and the boys were angry. This note affected them all in some way, each feeling different towards the note then the next person.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked a little mad that she was left out of the loop. Lena sighed and looked at the teen.

"We wanted you to get yourself well first and get the trial over with, it was one less thing you had to worry about." Lena explained as Stef walked over after having talked to the crime scene guys and forensic guys.

"I get it, im just a bit mad that I wasn't aware of the threat. Does it say who they are after?" Callie asked as they all looked at the note, everyone trying to figure out if there was a code in there somewhere to tell them who they were after.

"We just wanted you to worry about getting well. We are sorry sweets." Stef hugged Callie and Kissed her temple. They should have told her but they have no regrets of holding it back.

"Who are they after?" Callie asked again, looking from her Mom to her Mama.

"The notes don't say. All we know is it could be you, Mari or Rylan." Lena spoke up, hugging Rylan closer to her chest, Jesus tightening his hold on Mariana and Jude sticking to Callies side as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Why not you or Mama? It says 'her', so it could be you or Mama aswell." Callie spoke. Both moms looked at each other. Callie was right, they had been thinking it was about the kids but it could be one of them they were after.

"Shes right Stef. It could be one of us as well." Lena looked at Stef, frightened. She didn't want any of her family in danger but right now every single female in their home was in danger and that didn't sit well with anyone.

"No one is going anywhere, and no one is being taken if I have my way." Jesus said, anger lacing his tone.

"Jesus calm down." Mariana spoke, hugging her brother tightly. The last thing they needed was a hot headed Jesus doing something that he was going to regret.

"No, someone is after one of my moms or one of my sisters and there is nothing I can do about it." Jesus was getting more angrier but he never released his hold on his sister. He would protect his sisters and moms if he needed to. No one was going to destroy his family and get away with it.

"I know Bud but we have to let the experts take charge." Stef explained putting a hand on the teenagers shoulders in thanks. He really was protective, even from a young age they learned that.

"This blows. I want these people caught before they touch my family." Jesus said, his anger easing , realising he had no where to start looking for the person or people responsible.

"We know, we just have to stick together until this is all sorted and the person behind the notes is locked up." Stef explained looking at the whole family. Each nodding from their spots in the entrance.

"What did the crime scene guys and forensic guys say?" Callie asked looking at her moms as they all headed into the living room, the note making them feel more on edge then every by just being there. Hopefully without it in sight the kids would feel a little less tense.

"The crime scene guys and my captain are on their way and the forensic people say that there is a back up in the lab and so the evidence is in the queue." Stef explained as Rylan crawled onto her lap and snuggled in. Lena sat beside Stef on the sofa while the other kids just spread around the living room, listening to what their mother had to say.

"So we are suppose to wait how long? Weeks? Months? Year? What if they come before they analyse the evidence? What If one of you is taken? There has to be more we can do." Brandon said looking at his mom seriously, his brain working in overload to think of a way to help and move the process a long.

"The only thing we can do is wait and stick together, which mean no going off alone, always stick in a group of three or more." Stef explained, kissing Rylans head as she looked at the other kids. All of them nodding in understanding.

"Ok mom." Brandon spoke nodding. He couldn't think of any way, so he just had to let the professionals handle it.

"Everyone ok with that?" Lena asked as she stood up. The kids all looking at each other before Brandon spoke for them.

"Yeah."

"Alright, lets go finish packing the car , have lunch and then you two girls have to go get ready for your dates." Stef explained as she stood up and settled Rylan on her hip as the others all stood up as well, all ready to get things done and to keep their minds off of the note and blood covered knife for now.

"Mommy, im hungry." Rylan spoke up causing a few chuckles around the room. She was usually a tension breaker and they were thankful for that.

"We are making lunch now baby." Stef and Lena smiled at the little girl and headed into the kitchen to finish the sandwiches while they waited for the crime scene guys and Stefs Captain to come over.

"Ok." Rylan sighed out as she was carried into the kitchen. She really was hungry.

 **MORE TO COME**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**


	72. CH 61 - Tired little girl

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, lets go finish packing the car , have lunch and then you two girls have to go get ready for your dates." Stef explained as she stood up and settled Rylan on her hip as the others all stood up as well, all ready to get things done and to keep their minds off of the note and blood covered knife for now._

" _Mommy, im hungry." Rylan spoke up causing a few chuckles around the room. She was usually a tension breaker and they were thankful for that._

" _We are making lunch now baby." Stef and Lena smiled at the little girl and headed into the kitchen to finish the sandwiches while they waited for the crime scene guys and Stefs Captain to come over._

" _ok." Rylan sighed out as she was carried into the kitchen. She really was hungry._

 **Xxxxxx**

Stef had just finished her sandwich when Stefs captain called from the front door. They had left the door open so the crime scene guys could do their work.

"Hey captain, come in." Stef called standing from the chair and putting her plate in the sink to go greet her captain. She met her at the entrance of the house, her captain standing near the front door as the crime scene guys worked with the door, note and knife.

"Stef. We got here as soon as we could. I am so sorry. We are going to do our best." Stef nodded and sighed.

"Thanks cap. I know, I just thought we had drive by patrols to stop things like this." Stef gestured to the door. The captain nodded at Stef, understanding where she was coming from.

"We do Stef. The person or people watching the house know your routine and the patrol cars routines. This means that they are watching you all very well." Stef sighed, frustrated with this unknown person or people that are after someone in her family. She wanted this threat away from her family and it frustrated her because she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well then we need to get the patrol to do random drive bys and not like clock work. My family was home and they walked right up to the front door in daylight. I can't take any chances Captain." Stef suggested, her mind going a hundred miles an hour trying to think of ways that her family could be protected. Her mind going so fast that all her ideas were jumbling into one and weren't making a lot of sense which frustrated Stef even more.

Captain Roberts nodded and gave Stef a knowing look, a look of understanding. She hated to see one of her fine officers family put in danger. They protect their own, so she was going to do whatever she could to help the Adams- Foster clan.

"I know and understand Stef, we will do all we can. Im going to put pressure on the forensic guys to move the evidence through the waiting line. It will be over before you know it." Stef nodded at her captain. If she had anyone as a boss she was glad her boss was her boss and not some dick guy who thought he knew everything or a sexist, or a homophobic.

"Thanks Cap." Stef spoke as the crime scene guys gave the all clear for the door, knife and note area.

"No problems Stef. Go be with your kids right now. I need to go talk to the patrol guys and crime scene guys." Captain Roberts spoke.

Patting Stef on the shoulder, she turned and left out the front door.

"I will, Thank you. Bye captain." Stef called after her and closed the door. Stef heard little feet come in her direction and when she heard Rylan speak she turned to look at the little girl.

"Mommy?" Rylan called, her right hand clenched in a fist and rubbing her right eye in a tired like Manner. It was very cute if Stef had to say so herself.

"Yes baby." Stef looked down at the little blonde, knowing that Rylan would asked to be picked up and cuddled. A sure sign that she really was tired and was in dire need of a nap.

"Cuddle me please?" Rylan asked tiredly, her right hand still rubbing her right eye tiredly while her left arm was raised in her asking to be held position.

"That I can do sweetness." Stef smled and scooped the little blonde into her arms. Immediately Rylans head dropped to Stefs shoulder and a small yawn escaped the little blondes mouth.

With her head on Stefs right shoulder facing her neck, Rylan used her right hand to clench onto Stefs shirt while her right hand twirled Stefs blonde hair around a few of her fingers.

"Are you getting tired baby? " Stef asked, although she knew the answer just by looking at the little girl. Rylan shook her head no and Stef smiled.

"Its been a long day, you must be tired. Do you want a nap?." Again Rylan shook her head as another yawn escaped her mouth. She really was stubborn just like Stef.

"No? Ok then." Stef smirked and headed up the stairs to grab Rylans Bee toy because that usually put the little girl to sleep. Stef grabbed it and tucked it into the little girls arms. Rylan immediately clutched it and let out a yawn.

"Hey Guess what? Your brothers and sisters are going out tonight so you its just you, me and mama." Rylan smiled a tired smile. She loved spending alone time with her moms, so she was excited although her tiredness was winning but she was fighting her hardest to not fall asleep.

"Ice cream?" Rylan asked, her voice mumbled but Stef heard her. No doubt the little blonde would fall asleep soon. She was usually more enthusiastic when it came to spending time with her moms but her acting like this was a definite sign that she was tired.

"I think that can be arranged for after dinner. We can do something fun but first lets get the others out of the house." Stef explained as she headed into her own room to grab a hair tie.

Stef sat Rylan on the counter top, the little girl sitting but her head was rested on Stefs chest. The contact was what she liked when she was tired. So Stef quickly put her hair up.

"Fort mommy?" Rylan asked sitting up a little bit to look at her mom in the eyes. Stef smiled and finished putting the hair tie in her hair and scooped the little blonde back into her arms.

"We can make a fort if you want baby girl." Rylan nodded and snuggled back into her position she had been before with her head on her moms shoulder, her right hand clenched on Stefs shirt with her Bee toy tucked safely between her moms chest and her right arm while her left just hung at her side.

"Mommy?" Rylan mumbled sitting up so that she could bring her left hand to her face and rub her left eye. She put her head back down and continue to rub her eyes, she was very tired.

"Yes baby?" Stef kiss the little blondes head and waited for the little one to ask her question.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Rylan asked. Stef thought about it as she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hmmmm...I think that can be arranged baby." Stef rubbed Rylans back as the little girl yawned more as they entered the kitchen.

Lena was the only one in the kitchen. Jude and Jesus could be seen outside with Brandon and that meant Callie and Mariana were upstairs doing something, probably stuff to do with their dates.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Lena turned from the kitchen sink when she heard footsteps. She smiled at the scene, the little girls red and tired looking eyes gave it away as to what Stef was doing.

"Little miss here is all cuddly because shes tired but wont nap. Im just going to make her a hot chocolate and we are going to chill on the sofa. " Stef explained as she went to boil the kettle. Stef gave lena a look that told her that she was going to try to get the little girl to nap. Although she was old enough to not need one. Having her with them, Stef had noticed that it seemed that she did need a nap because she was so small and her body wore out faster then normal. Although they were really working on her not needing a nap, she had been good at school but she would be tired by the afternoon.

"Ok have fun. Ill come and join you soon." Lena smiled and finished the dishes as Stef made herself a coffee and Rylan a warm hot chocolate.

Putting the cups on the coffee table and putting finding Nemo on, Stef settled back into the sofa and pressed play. The little girl slowly sipping from her hot chocolate, her eyes focused on the screen.

Xxxxxxxx

Lena was toddling around the kitchen putting things back into their right placed when footsteps alerted her that someone was coming towards the kitchen. She continued to clean while she waited for whoever it was to come in.

"Mom is it still alright for me to stay at Connors tonight?" Jude asked coming in and standing next to the table looking at his mama. Lena turned around and smiled at her youngest son.

"Yes, as long as you are home early tomorrow morning." Jude beamed and went over and hugged his mom. Lena returned the hug, so glad that the smallest of things like letting him go to a friends house made him smile like that.

"Ok thanks mom." Jude said, a smile still on his face as he went to head up stairs.

"Tell Jesus and Brandon the same thing please." Lena called after him. Hopefully they remembered so they could get their camping trip started on time and not a minute late. Lena was excited just to get away from the hustle and bustle of life for a moment and relax with her amazing family.

"Ok." Jude called back to his mom as he got to the start of the steps before heading upstairs to finish packing his bag and tell his brothers what his mother had said. Lena shook her head and looked around the kitchen. It was all clean, well clean as it could be with 6 kids and a wife to look after.

Lena grabbed herself a bottle of water and headed into the living room to join her wife and daughter like she had said. The older kids had their own things and miss Rylan being so young just loved being around her moms and so the moms loved the cuddles they could give the little girl as the older ones didn't need them much any more, they were more independent.

As lena headed into the living room she smiled at the sight. Slipping her phone out of the back of her jeans, she snapped a picture. It was a really cute mommy daughter moment that needed to be captured.

Stef was on the sofa laying down horizontally. The little girl laying on Stefs chest, her chest to Stefs chest. Each time Stef breathed in, Rylans head would go up and then down as stef breathed out. Rylans left arm was twirling a strand of her own hair randomly as she slept while her right arm clung to Stefs shirt.

Stef was using her right arm to run up and down the little girls back as she slept. It was just something Stef did automatically. Stef smiled when she caught sight of her wife standing in the entrance of the living room.

"I see you managed to get her to sleep." Lena smiled and moved into the living room and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her wife. Stef reached over, grabbed the remote and turned the movie off and then the tv so she could give her wife her full attention.

"I just know the signs, she conked out 5 minutes into the movie after I told her to lay on my chest like this." Stef indicated still running her hand up and down the little girls back. Rylan let out a sigh, scrunched her face up a bit and continued to sleep on. Lena had to smile at the little girl, she really was too cute.

"She did look really tired. Do we need to take her to the doctors to get her checked out. I mean she shouldn't need a nap, should she? I know we have been giving her one but her age group shouldn't need naps." Lena motherly concern came out once again regarding Rylans health. Stef was concerned but not as concerned as Lena gets and thats why they love each other so much.

"Lena, shes small for her age and with what shes been through her growth was stunted, so she wears out faster. She is always going to be smaller then people her own age, it just happens." Stef explained what she had noticed about the little girl. Lena sighed, knowing Stef was right. They had had small foster children placed with them, eg Mariana. It just never gets easier each time.

"I know, I just get worried sometimes. I hate what the system did to her and what they do to other kids." Lena looked from Stef to focus on Rylan as the litle girl slept. Bending down, Lena slid onto the floor in front of Stef so she could stroke Rylans cheek as she slept. Stef placed her hand on Lenas cheek causing Lena to look at her.

"I know and thats what I love about you." Lena smiled and Leant closer to Stef.

"I love you too." With that Stef reached behind Lenas neck and pulled her wife in for a kiss, both of them sighing at the contact, the love between then getting stronger as time goes by and both women loved it.

"Lets go put her down and get check on the rest of the kids, see if they need any help." Stef suggested as they pulled away from their kiss.

"Good idea." Lena agreed, standing up and carefully grabbing the little girl off of her wifes chest.

Both women heading upstairs to put the little girl to bed and check and see what their older kids were up to.

xxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Rylan called from the last step. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and headed into the kitchen. She had woken and she frowned not seeing her mom anywhere, she remembered falling asleep on her mom and then woke up in her bed. It was really confusing sometimes.

"Mommy, mama?" Rylan called again as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey baby girl. How did you sleep?" Stef heard the little girl and turned from her spot at the table where she was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Rylan toddled over to her mother and raised her arms as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Ok." Rylan mumbled, still tired but not as tired as she was before.

"Someones cuddly. Are you hungry?" Rylan snuggled into Stefs body and sighed in content. Stef chuckled and kissed the little girls head. At the question of is she hungry, Rylan pulled back and gave her mom a look that said 'really? You're asking me that question?' Stef chuckled and shook her head.

"Silly question, of course you're hungry, you are always hungry." Rylan smiled and snuggled back into her mom. Her eyes looking around and her ears listening for any sign of her mama.

"Wheres mama?" Rylan asked once she couldn't locate her mama from this position and too comfortable to move. Stef rubbed the little blondes back and kissed her head before responding.

"She is just helping your sisters with their hair in the bathroom, she will be down in a moment." Stef replied, leaning over to pick up her coffee so she could take a sip. She then stood up with the little blonde on her hip and got Rylan an apple, just to hold her till dinner.

"Thanks mommy. Can I have my bath now?" Rylan asked, sighing as she sat up properly and looked at her mom before taking a bite of her apple.

"Bath after dinner." Stef chuckled at Rylans face, she was basically pouting. Ever since they had gotten the little girl into the bath for the first time, they now had trouble getting her out of it. She was a bathaholic.

"Allllllright." Rylan sighed and slid off of her moms lap and headed over to the fridge to get her water bottle that was sitting on the bottom shelf, the only shelf that she could reach. She held the water bottle in her hand and took a sip before closing the fridge and taking a bite of her apple. Water bottle in one hand and her apple in the other.

Rylans ears perked up to the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then Brandon, Jesus and Jude entered the kitchen with bags.

"Mom we're off. Im dropping Jesus and Jude off at their friends houses and then im going to dads. Girls are still getting ready." Stef gave Brandon a grateful smile, one less thing she had to do.

"Ok thank you Brandon. Be safe all of you. See you all tomorrow." Stef gave them each a hug.

"We will mom." Brandon spoke for the three of them as the three boys, Stef and Rylan headed to the front door.

Rylan waved at her brothers since she had a bite of apple in her mouth. Jude and Brandon gave Rylan a hug where as Jesus would act cool.

"Bye kid." Was Jesus's farewell as he walked out the door after his brothers. Stef shook her head and closed the door behind them before turning around the look at the little blonde who was looking up at her, chewing away at her apple.

"Now what do..." Stef started to ask Rylan what she wanted to do when she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hey Wyatt, Matt." Stef greeted as she opened the door to find the girls dates behind it. She opened the door wider for the two boys to come in. Rylan looked at them with a raised eyebrow, both of the boys looked at her funny. They could see such a resemblance between the little blonde and the big blonde that it was uncanny. It was like she was biologically related.

"Hi Mrs Adams Foster, Rylan." Matt greeted as he looked at Stef and then Rylan.

Both boys in nice Jeans and shirts. Causal but smart looking, just like the girls had to wear casual but hot.

Rylan waved and went over and gave Wyatt a hug, which he happily reciprocated. She had gotten to know him well since she had moved in, where as she really never talked to Matt much.

"Call us Stef and Lena please." Stef said, speaking for her wife aswell. Wyatt called them Stef and Lena since he knew thats what they preferred where as Matt didn't he wasn't as comfortable with them yet since he hadn't really gotten to know them that much.

"Ok sorry, Stef and Lena it is." Stef smiled and nodded, closing the door behind them and leading them into the living room to wait for the girls and her wife. Rylan took a seat on one of the arm chairs as she continued to eat her apple quietly.

"Girls should be down soon." Stef informed, just as she finished speaking Lena, Mariana and Callie walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"You girls look beautiful." Stef smiled and gushed as she went and hugged the two teens. Callie was in her dressy jeans and a really nice red top and Mariana was in her nicest jeans and a pink top.

"Mama really?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow as flash after flash went off. Both teens rolled their eyes. If this was what they would do for a simple date, what would they do for prom? Callie shivered at the thought.

"What?" Lena looked at Callie, not seeing a problem at what she was doing. Callie preferred to take pictures, not be in them.

"Nothing." Callie sighed out, if her mom wanted to do this, then she could. Matt and Wyatt walked over to their dates and hugged them hello before looking back at the two adults.

"Alright. Stay together and stay in public. " Stef said, hugging the girls again and leading them all to the door as Stef did the same.

"We will mom. See you later." Mariana called as her and Matt followed by Callie headed out the front door.

"Love you." Lena called.

"Love you too." Both girls called back as they got into Wyatts car. The moms stood on the front porch and waved the four goodbye. Stef stood behind Lena, her arms around her wifes waist and her chin on Lenas shoulder as they watched the car disappear around a corner.

"They grow up so fast." Lean sighed out, things like this reminded her of the things she couldn't do with Frankie. It was still hard but each day made it easier, Lena knew that she would never forget Frankie.

"Fort now Mommy, Mama?" Rylans voice broke the two women out of their day dreaming. Rylan had toddled out the front door and tapped her moms hip. Both women looked down at the little blonde and smile.

"Ok, fort now. Lets go." Rylan smiled and ran into the living room as her two moms chuckled behind her.

 **What did you think?**

 **More to come**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	73. CH 62 - Tsunami

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright. Stay together and stay in public. " Stef said, hugging the girls again and leading them all to the door as Stef did the same._

" _We will mom. See you later." Mariana called as her and Matt followed by Callie headed out the front door._

" _Love you." Lena called._

" _Love you too." Both girls called back as they got into Wyatts car. The two stood on the front porch and waved the four goodbye. Stef stood behind Lena, her arms around her wifes waist and her chin on Lenas shoulder as they watched the car disappear around a corner._

" _They grow up so fast." Lean sighed out, things like this reminded her of the things she couldn't do with Frankie. It was still hard but each day made it easier, Lena knew that she would never forget Frankie._

" _Fort now mommy, Mama?" Rylans voice broke the two women out of their day dreaming. Rylan had toddled out the front door and tapped her moms hip. Both women looked down at the little blonde and smile._

" _Ok, fort now. Lets go." Rylan smiled and ran into the living room as her two moms chuckled behind her._

 **Xxxxxx**

"Needs more pillows." Rylan said to herself as she looked at the fort that she and and her moms had created.

"I think its done baby girl." Stef chuckled out as she looked at the mess the living room now was. Pillows, blankets and sheets scattered around to make what looked somewhat like a fort since the little girl had taken the lead to making the fort.

Rylan stood with her hands on her hips as she looked around the room at her fort.

"hmmmm, wait..." She said running out of the room and upstairs.

"What is she getting now? All of our blankets and pillows are down here." Lena chuckled in wonder as she entered the living room with a tray of drinks for the three of them.

The fort consisted of three spare blankets, three spare sheets and a bunch of pillows. The moms knew not to use the other kids blankets and pillows just in case they came home tonight and decided not to stay where they were.

Three dining room chairs lined up on one side and three more dining chairs lined the other side and the sheets were placed across the chairs joining them to make a tent. A spare blanket lay on the floor with a dozen pillows for softness surrounded the edges.

"Can't be in our fort without bee." Rylan announced as she ran down the stairs and into the living room where her moms were standing, both sipping on tea or coffee.

"Bee. Of course, how could I forget." Lena smiled out as Rylan nodded. The little girl got so attached to things these days. Just looking at her, you wouldn't think she was almost 7. Sometimes they did forget that she was almost 7. Rylan was just so cuddly and small that it was hard to remember.

"Ok, lets go make dinner and then we can have a picnic in our fort." Rylan smiled brightly at her mamas idea.

"Yay." Rylan jumped up and down with excitement. She always wanted to build and fort and picnic in it and sleep in it. She was getting a dream of hers to come true and that made her really happy. The only thing missing was her brothers and sisters. She would just have to make a fort another time when they were home so that they could come in it aswell.

"What do you want to eat?" Stef asked the little blonde as the two of them headed into the kitchen behind Lena.

"Ummmm." Rylan put her finger on her chin like she was thinking really hard. Stef chuckled and leant against the table and looked at the little girl, waiting for her answer.

"How about spaghetti?" Lena asked as she looked through the fridge to see what they had. Sure enough there was mince in the fridge and Lena knew Rylan loved spaghetti. Plus it was quick and easy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rylan cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. Tonight was the best night in forever, was what Rylan was thinking.

"Calm down, shorty." Stef chuckled as Lena started to grab out what she needed to make spaghetti.

"Im calm. Lets make food.…..Hey im not a shorty." Rylan playfully glared at her mom after catching on to the shorty comment.

"Sorry." Rylan gave a quick nod as she sat on a stool to wait for instructions as Lena placed the pot in the sink to fill it with water.

"She loves her food." Lena chuckled out as she placed the pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Of course mama, im a growing girl." Rylan piped in as she was still sitting at the table, waiting for instructions of how she can help.

"That is true." Lena smiled and kissed the little blondes temple as passed to go to the fridge.

"Go wash your hands baby girl." Rylan slid off of the chair and headed to the bathroom downstairs to wash her hands.

"I wished she grew more." Lena said once Rylan was out of earshot.

"I know, I know but good things come in small packages." Stef spoke, Lena sighed and nodded. Stef was usually always right.

"She is definitely a good thing." Lena smiled as she said this. It was true. Rylan may be small, but she has a great personality and she has changed the family a lot since being placed with them.

"Amen to that my love."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Maybe we should have done home made pizza." Stef chuckled out at the sight of the little girl.

"I think you are right." Lena agreed with a smile as she looked at the little blonde aswell.

The three of them were sitting in the fort eating spaghetti. Well Lena and Stef were eating there spaghetti, Rylan looked like she was getting more on her face then in her stomach. The area around her mouth was full on red from the sauce, she had it in her hair, on her clothes and hands.

"Having fun there baby girl?" Stef asked, a smile still on her face at the sight of the little girl covered in pasta sauce. At least she was having fun.

"Yep. Whats for dessert mama?" Rylan asked, looking up at Lena. Both women smiling wide at the sight of the little girl. Rylan frowned, she didn't know why her moms were smiling.

"How about you focus on eating dinner first? You might be too full for dessert." Lena suggested and Stef nodded. Although judging by whats on her face, she might not be as full.

"Mama there is always room for dessert." Rylan said in a 'duh' tone. Lena rolled her eyes as Stef chuckled. Immediately Lena sent Stef a glare, Stef shut up but a smile was still firmly planted on her face.

"She does have a point." Stef pointed out, getting a glare from Lena and a nod from Rylan.

"Ok, ok, can you at least try to get it in your mouth because right now, its more over your face and lap then in your belly." Lena asked. Rylan looked at her lap and sheepishly smiled. She did make a mess, she always made a mess when it came to spaghetti. It was fun to get messy when eating, it means she was enjoying it.

"Ok, then dessert?" Rylan asked hopefully, her eyes shining. Lena rolled her eyes, Stef remained quiet even though she was laughing really hard on the inside.

"After you have finished dinner." Lena explained. Rylan sighed and picked her fork back up.

"Allllriiiiight." the little blonde sighed out before shoving a big mouthful of pasta in her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Im still having dessert though." Rylan stated after she swallowed her mouthful of spaghetti. Stef who had been holding it in, burst out laughing, where she received a glare from Lena.

"Stef!" Lena scolded her wife. Stef really was bad when it came down to encouraging the kids, like right now.

"What?" Stef asked, still smirking. Lena rolled her eyes. Rylan just continued to chew her dinner, she really did want dessert.

"You know what." Stef smiled and shrugged. She knew she was in trouble by her wife but Lena didn't stay mad at something silly for too long, she hoped.

"Sorry love." Stef finally gave in, although she really wasn't sorry because it really was hilarious.

"Mmmhmmmm." Lena eyed her wife before taking a sip of her water.

The two blondes really were trouble makers. Lena really had her hands full with the two of them.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Alright lets get bathed and into our jammies, good idea?" Stef asked the little girl as she came back from the kitchen after putting their bowls in the sink to be washed later.

"Yeah." Rylan agreed, running upstairs towards the bathroom.

"You go bath her while I do the dishes." Lena stated.

"You sure?" Stef asked, hoping that it was what Lena really wanted to do.

"Yeah, im sure." Lena was all for bathing Rylan but with the girl covered in pasta sauce, she would let Stef deal with that mess.

"Ok love." Stef pecked Lenas lips and turned to head upstairs.

"We're still having dessert right?" Stef asked cheekily. Lena turned around with a raised eyebrow to see that her wife was being a smart ass.

"Go." Stef smirked at her wife from the kitchen entrance.

"love you." Stef called as she walked up the stairs to deal with a pasta sauce covered child.

"Love you too." Lena called back before turning back to the sink and filling it up, shaking her head with a smile as she did so.

Xxxxxx

"Alright stay here, im just going to go check on mama and get your pyjamas ready." Stef explained as she stood from her position of kneeling beside the tub.

"Ok Mommy." Rylan responded, not looking up from the toy boat she was playing with.

Stef chuckled, looking at the girl once more to make sure she was alright before heading out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hey love, all good down here?" Stef asked as she entered the kitchen and spotted her wife. Lena turned from wiping down a bench to look at Stef with a smile.

"Yeah all good. I put apple pie in the oven to cook. Should be ready by the time you all get done upstairs." Stef beamed. She really loved apple pie.

"Yum, thank you love." Stef said moving towards her wife and planting a kiss on her lips and wrapping her arms around Lenas waist.

"You're welcome honey." Lena replied pulling Stef into a passionate kiss. Glad to be alone only if it was for a minute because they couldn't leave the little girl upstairs alone for too long in the bath even if the water wasn't deep.

The two were interrupted by Stefs phone rining. Both women groaned as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, it could only be work maybe.

"Officer Adams foster." Stef answered the phone, sighing out that the phone call had ruined her moment with her wife.

"Ill get her." Lena mouthed to Stef before heading upstairs. The phone call seemed important and Rylan was unsupervised upstairs, so Lena would have to go up.

"What happened to the bathroom?" Lena asked looking around the bathroom and then to the little girl sitting in the bath sheepishly. She wasn't really mad, just annoyed because now she had to clean up the bathroom and it would take twice as long with all the water all over the floor. It was like a mini swimming pool on the floor.

"A big susashi, sunati..." Rylan tried to get the word out. Lena smiling slightly at her stumbling over her words.

"Tsunami?" Lena added, trying to help the little girl with her tale.

"Yeah that, a bit Tsunami came out of the bath and destroyed everything in its path." Rylan explained, using her hands to demonstrate what had happened. Lena smirked and crossed her arms, giving the girl a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmmmm, you want me to believe that?" Rylan smiled sheepishly again. Thinking of the best way to answer that.

"Yes?" Ryaln responded in more of a question and Lena shook her head.

"Water stays in the bath Rylan." Lena stated as she grabbed a few towels from under the sink and placed them on the floor to try and soak up some of the water.

"You ruin my fun mama." Rylan sighed out as she sat crossed legged in the bath with her boat on her lap.

"Want to try again?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, the little girls attitude would come out every now and again and they were glad because it meant she was getting comfortable with them.

"Sorry mama." Rylan finally gave in, knowing that her mama would always win and there was no chance at winning with her.

"Good. Im not trying to ruin your fun baby girl, its just that im the one that has to clean up the water from the floor when the water should really be in the bath." Rylan looked sheepishly at the mess she had made. It didn't seem that bad until Lena had put the towels on the floor and now they were soaked.

"Im sorry." Rylan spoke. She really was after looking at the mess she had made and the mess her mama now had to clean.

"Its ok, just don't let it happen again." Lena said wiping up more of the water with more towels. She would be doing a load of towel washing tonight.

"Ok, I wont." Rylan nodded as she said this. She didn't want her mama to clean up water like this again.

Rylan continued to play with the boat in the small amount of water left in the bath as her mama cleaned the water from the floor.

"What if mommy puts water on the floor?" Rylan remembered that her mom also gets water on the floor when they do bath time.

Lena looked up from the wet towel to look at the little girl in the bath. She raised an eyebrow after noting how the little girl was actually serious.

"Then she will clean it up and then go sit in a time out." Rylan nodded accepting that answer. Stef sitting in time out would be hilarious but Lena was just joking about the time out bit.

"Alright, are you ready to hop out?" Rylan shook her head.

"Not yet mama, mommy still has to finish the routine." Rylan explained to Lena. Her and her mom had a set routine with bath time and she liked to stick to it.

"Oh does she now?" Rylan nodded fast to her mama as Lena smirked.

"Yep."

"Well I better go get her to come finish then." Rylan nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Mama." Rylan beamed as Lena turned to go get Stef.

"No worries my baby." Lena said to the little girl.

"Mama, im not a baby remember." Rylan spoke as Lena got to the door making her turn around to look at the little blonde in the bath.

"I know but your my baby." Lena responded with a smile.

"Mamaaaaaaa." Rylan frowned. She was going to have to get use to it, it seems. Her moms both called her baby or baby girl. As much as she didn't like it, she was going to have to deal with it.

"Im going to get mom now." Lena chuckled and headed down stairs to get her wife. The little girl is just too adorable. Lena was glad that she was theirs, for now and hopefully forever.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Alright, lets get this routine done and then into our jammies and then back into our fort." Stef announced as she entered the bathroom after her phone call and little convo about Rylans Tsunami incident. She had to smile though, Rylan had a very good imagination.

"Yeah. Then dessert?" Rylan beamed up at her mom. Hopefully she would get dessert. She wanted dessert. Stef laughed at the hopeful look in the little blondes eyes.

"Yes, then dessert." Stef agreed. The little girl smiling very brightly at the news of dessert and all that Stef could do was smile and shake her head in amusement.

 **MORE TO COME**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

 **READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	74. CH 63 - You snooze, you lose

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, lets get this routine done and then into our jammies and then back into our fort." Stef announced as she entered the bathroom after her phone call and little convo about Rylans Tsunami incident. She had to smile though, Rylan had a very good imagination._

" _Yeah. Then dessert?" Rylan beamed up at her mom. Hopefully she would get dessert. She wanted dessert. Stef laughed at the hopeful look in the little blondes eyes._

" _Yes, then dessert." Stef agreed. The little girl smiling very brightly at the news of dessert and all that Stef could do was smile and shake her head in amusement._

 **Xxxxxx**

After bath time and putting their pyjamas on found Stef, Lena and Rylan sit in the fort eating their apple pie and ice cream. Stef and Lena sat close together with the little blonde sitting across from them with her bowl in her lap and her hand slowly and wobbly bringing the spoon to her mouth.

Lena and Stef couldn't help but smile at her as the tiredness was slowly starting to creep up on the little blonde and they could tell this by her movements. Both women knew that the little girl was fighting sleep and if she would lay down and close her eyes for a second she would be asleep. She was a fighter, just like her mommy.

"I think someone is tired." Stef pointed out before she ate another spoonful of her dessert.

"Mhmmm." Lena nodded and spoke around a mouthful of pie as she watched their little girl. Stef placed her now empty bowl on the floor and out of the way of everyone before looking at Rylan.

"Hey baby girl. Come lay with mommy." Stef spoke. Rylan shook her head and yawned.

"Not tired." The little girl managed to get out through her yawns. Both Lena and Stef hand to hold in their chuckles at her stubbornness.

"Just come lay with me." Stef said reaching over and placing the little girls bowl of dessert to the side. Rylan crawled over and sat herself in her moms lap, too tired to fight even though she was trying to fight the sleep.

"Good girl." Stef whispered and kissed the little blondes temple. Rylan lay with her back against her moms chest, while Stef had her legs crossed making a perfect seat for the little blonde. Using her left hand, Rylan rubbed her eyes tiredly and using her right hand she twirled her own hair around. Stef leant down and pecked the top of the little blondes hair.

"Im just going to take these to the kitchen and lock up." Lena explained to her wife. Smiling at the sight of her two blondes cuddled together.

"Ok love." Stef whispered as she ran her spare hand through the little girls locks, being careful to not disturb the little girls hand twirling through her own hair.

"So are you excited for camping tomorrow, sweets?" Stef asked the little blonde in her lap.

"Rylan?" Stef whispered after not getting a response from the child, although Rylans hand in her hair was very slowly twirling.

"Baby girl?" Stef tried again. Eventually Rylans hand dropped to her side limply and she let out a little sigh. Stef smiled. The little girl who wasn't tired 5 minutes ago was now fast asleep.

"So much for not being tired." Stef whispered and bent her head down to peck the little girl on the top of the head.

"So much for her not being tired." Stef chuckled slightly at her wifes statement when she entered the living room.

"Mhmmm thats what I just said." Lena smirked and shook her head as she got back into the fort. Stef manoeuvred the little girl and herself so she was laying down with Rylan on her right which meant Lena had enough room to lay on Rylans other side.

"Come here. Lay with us?"Stef asked, holding her hand out for her wife. Lena reached over and grabbed Stefs hand as she crawled over to the empty spot.

"Don't need to ask." Stef smiled and leant up to plant a kiss on Lenas lips before the two of them settled down on either side of the little girl.

"This is nice." Lena sighed out after a few minutes. Rylan had turned so that she was snuggled up in Lenas chest as Lena was laying on her side facing the two blondes.

"Yeah it is." Stef agreed as she leant up on her right elbow to look down at the two of them.

"Im really keen for camping." Stef chuckled and nodded that she agreed.

"Me too, get away from real life for a bit. We all need it." Stef whispered looking at Rylan and stroking her cheek.

"That we do. " Lena whispered back before Stef carefully leant over and pecked Lena before she pulled a blanket over the the two of them. Lena raised an eyebrow at her wife, wondering why she was covering the two of them up and not herself.

"Stef?" Lena asked, slowly sitting up, being careful not to wake Rylan. She hadn't noticed it until now but Stef seemed on edge now that she had closely examined her wifes face. Stef just turned her head to the side. She didn't want to worry Lena, but yet she was worried herself.

"What was the phone call about?" Lena knew that the phone call had something to do with why Stef wasn't relaxing like she normally did.

Stef sighed before sitting up and looking at Rylan and then she slowly made her way out of the fort, Lena following closely behind her after securing the he mini blonde in the covers. The two of them heading into the kitchen to talk away from Rylan.

Stef took a seat at the dining table and Lena sat beside her, waiting. Lena could tell something was going on and she had the strangest feeling she wasn't going to like what she had to hear.

"The captain called me." Stef sighed out, not once looking at Lena. Stef had to try and explain it to her wife. She was glad she had waited till Rylan had fallen asleep because this would have been so much harder then it already was.

"Yeah, I understand it was a work call. You are scaring me Stef, you're not yourself and I can see that you're hiding the fact that you are scared." Lena reached over and grabbed Stefs hands. Stef looked up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mariana, Matt, Wyatt and Callie returned back to the car and found a note and a blood covered knife on the windshield." Stef got out. She continued to look at Lena, instantly Lenas eyes were wide and began to panic and stood up fast, almost knocking over the chair in her haste.

"Oh my god!, Stef where are they? Are they ok?" Stef got up and placed her hands on Lenas cheeks and made her look at her.

"Lena calm down. They are giving statements and are going to be dropped home. They called the police straight away and then my captain called me. I didn't rush off because Rylan would have become worried and so would you. They are safe and with my colleagues who I trust to bring our daughters home." Stef explained as she wiped away the tears falling from Lenas eyes and down her cheeks.

Stef pulled Lena into a hug. Wrapping her arms around Lenas waist as Lena wrapped one of her arms around Stefs neck and the other tucked between them gripping Stefs pyjama shirt. Lena cried into Stefs neck and stef rubbed her wifes back. She wouldn't be fine, neither would be fine until the girls were both home with them.

"Why is this person after one of us? Why can't they leave us alone." Lena sobbed into Stefs neck but Stef heard her loud enough. Those were the questions everyone was asking, yet no one had any answers.

"I don't know my love. Everyone is working to figure this out. I for one just want to know which of us they are after and why." Lena nodded clutching tighter to Stef, her tears subsiding. Seeking comfort from her rock was what Lena wanted and is what she got.

"I want this to be over so we can all stop being scared." Lena sighed out as she pulled back from Stef to look into her eyes. The worry and fear portrayed so strongly through her eyes that Stefs chest tightned. She wanted the same thing and it hurt her to know that Lena was scared, her whole family was scared and there wasn't much she could do.

"I know honey. Me too." Stef leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Lenas lips. Lena sighed at the contact, just feeling the lips of her wife made her calm and thats what she needed right now.

"The main this was that they were all together and not alone." Lena nodded, glad that they had listened. Although neither woman was going to sleep any time soon, not until their daughters were safely tucked in, asleep here in the house.

Xxxxxxx

Lena and Stef sat around the kitchen clutching a cup of tea, both every now and then looking at the clock. Both anxious for their daughters to come home.

"Mom, mama." Both women heard the sound of Marianas voice and immediately the two moms were out of their seats and heading for the front door. Their tea long forgotten.

The sight of the two girls standing in the entrance of the house was the best sight they could see. A group hug was a necessary and the four of them did just that.

"My babies. Are you alright?" Stef asked as she placed a hand on each of her daughters cheeks, looking them over. Stef could immediately see that they were scared, tired and just needed to be protected at this very moment.

Mariana couldn't hold it in anymore and so she broke down crying in her Mamas arms. Glad to be home and in the arms of someone she loves and the people that protect her.

Seeing that Mariana was to distraught to speak, Callie spoke up for the two of them. Even though she was upset and scared herself, she wouldn't show it. She really wanted to but she didn't, she had to be strong.

"Yeah, just scared mom. Why is someone after one of us? We can't even go on a date without being followed by this maniac and being left the threat." Callie spoke. Stef gave Callie a sad smile and pulled the teen into her arms. Both moms cuddling one of their daughter, trying to provide them with comfort and love in that very moment.

"My station and captain are working hard on this guys." Stef explained, her grip on Callie not loosening. She was just making sure the Callie was really here. When she had gotten the phone call, she had really wanted to run off and go make sure her kids were safe but she didn't because she knew they would be in safe hands and they were in a group, it still scared her though.

"We know mom. Do you mind if we go get ready for bed and then join the three of you down in the living room?" Callie asked, having seen the fort in the living room with the little blonde already sleeping in it. Stef smiled and answered the teen.

"That would be a good idea. I want my babies all together." Stef smiled and kissed Callies cheek and then Marianas as the two of them headed upstairs to get dressed into their pyjamas ready for bed.

Stef and Lena sorted out the sleeping arrangements. They managed to make the for wider for the five of them to sleep in.

Soon enough they were all laying in the fort surrounding Rylan. Lena on the far left of the fort with Mariana, then Rylan, Callie and Stef on the far right. Both moms making a protective barrier around the girls.

With one final look at her now sleeping daughters and wife, Stef was able to close her eyes and sleep.

No one thought twice about looking out the window. If they did, they would have seen the man standing at the living room window. His finger stroking the glass over his target as he stood watching the five of them sleep comfortably.

"Im coming for you, when you least expect it." He whispered before taking a photo on his phone and disappearing in the night. The final part of the plan was almost under way, it wasn't long now.

 **Xxxxxxx**

6am the next morning, the front door opened and in stumbled the three boys. They were all to be up and ready by 7.30am and out the door by 9 am.

"Guys check this out." Jude whispered to his brothers as he stood in the entrance of the living room. Brandon and Jesus headed to where their brother was and chuckled at the sight before them.

Their moms and sisters were cuddled in the fort. Rylan, some time in the night had managed to manoeuvre over Callie and was laying between Callie and Stef. Rylan had her head on Callies chest and her feet thrown over Stefs stomach. Stef always wondered why the kids used her as a foot rest and not Lena. The boys found it funny and chuckled quietly as they headed upstairs to get ready.

None of the boys realising what had happened last night and they probably wouldn't find out.

xxxxxx

"Mmmmm, I smell bacon." Stef whispered as she came too. Lena sighed out at the smell of coffee. Both women still had closed eyes and they drooled over the smell coming from their kitchen.

"Me too, and coffee." Stef nodded, her eyes closed still. Soon enough both womens eyes shot open.

"Whos cooking?" Lena got out as she turned her head to look at Stef, Realising that Callie and Mariana were no longer between them.

"Moms, Rylan. Breakfast is ready." Jesus said as he entered the living room and peaked into the fort with a smirk.

"That will explain it." Lena smiled at Jesus and then looked to where Jesus was looking. Rylans feet slung over Stefs stomach.

"Thanks Jesus, be there in a second." Lena responded.

"Ok. We all cooked by the way." Jesus called back to them as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Why am I always the footrest?" Stef asked as she sat up and moved Rylan so she way laying down and not on top of either woman.

"I have no idea honey." Lena chuckled out as she too sat up and stretched her neck and arms.

"Me either, next time you're the footrest." Lena raised her eyebrow, she had had this conversation so many time before.

"You say that every time and you still become the footrest." Lena pointed out as she continued to chuckle.

"That is true." Stef sighed out. It was true. Each and every time she woke with a kids foot on her she said that exact same sentence and all the time she still became the footrest. It was like, little feet were a magnet to her stomach.

"Alright lets get up and get breakfast into us before its a rush to leave." Lena suggested as she pushed the blanket off of her.

"Yep, you wake her up." Stef smirked and scooted out of the fort just as Rylan rolled over and cuddled deeper into the blanket and buried her face in Stefs pillow.

"Why me?" Lena raised her eyebrow at her wife and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, you know, because I was the footrest so you can deal with her." Stef shrugged her shoulders as she explained the reason behind her idea. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks ." Lena replied sarcastically causing Stef to laugh.

"You're welcome my love." Stef called as she disappeared to go to the bathroom, leaving her wife to deal with a child that like sleep.

Xxxxxxx

"Wow, you guys cooked all this?" Lena asked as she came into the kitchen with Rylan on her hip to see the table full of food and set with plates and cutlery etc.

The kids had definitely gone all out. Pancakes, toast, scrambled egg and bacon were displayed on the table along with orange juice, coffee and milk.

"Yeah. We wanted to help and do something nice for you since you are taking us on a holiday." Mariana explained for them. The others nodding as Lena placed Rylan on a chair and served her a plate before walking over and kissing Mariana and Callies heads, knowing the girls were probably not over what had happened last night. Both girls giving their Mama a half smile that told Lena exactly how they felt.

"You didn't have too, but mom and I appreciate it. Now dig in before mom eats it all." Lena smirked as she said this because she had noticed Stef coming into the kitchen.

"Hey I wont eat all of it, I may leave a slice of bacon." Stef responded jokingly, Kissing the kids on the heads and then she took a seat at the table between Callie and Rylan.

"Ha ha mom. Very funny." Jesus said rolling his eyes and digging into his food as Stef started to get her own plate.

"Rylan, can Mommy have some of your pancakes?" Stef asked looking at the little girls plate that Lena had made up.

"My food." Rylan shook her head and moved her plate more to the right away from her Mom and closer to her Mama

"Ok, ok." Stef smirked, holding her hands up in surrender before putting them down and leaning over to kiss Rylans temple and at the same time took a pancake from the childs plate.

"Mommmmyyy." Rylan groaned as Stef took a big bite of the pancake that she had snatched from the little girls plate.

"Stef, really?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow as the other kids chuckled in amusement.

"What? its good food and you snooze you lose" Stef said shrugging and chewing the pancake she had stolen.

"Get your own and stop stealing from your daughter." Lena scolded her wife. She couldn't really be mad, her wife was really entertaining when she wanted to be and Rylan wasn't angry at all as she had a smile on her face and was shaking her head. They had all noticed Stef was in a playful mood. The girls all glad that their morning could be brightened after last night.

"But its more fun that way." Stef explained playfully winking at Rylan and the others.

"Hey!" Stef raised her eyebrow at Rylan as the little girl had stolen a piece of bacon off of her moms plate.

"You snooze, you lose." The little girl chuckled out before shoving the bacon into her mouth and smiling all cute and innocent at her Mom. All the kids burst out laughing.

"She got you there mom." Brandon spoke as he laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't teach her stuff like that." Stef said looking at Lena who was giving her a raised eyebrow and a look of 'Really?"

"Ya think?" Jesus sarcastically responded. Everyone was in a playful mood and it made meal times fun.

"Watch it mister." Stef pointed a piece of bacon at him with a playful glare.

"Or what? You gonna steal my food or bacon me to death?" Jesus retorted. Everyone was chuckling at the two of them and their silly behaviour.

"I might, Im just considering the better option." Stef raised her eyebrow at the teen, both having a staring competition.

"Alright enough, eat please. Does every meal time have to be a zoo?" Lena said putting a stop to the silliness so that they could eat their breakfast and they could at least get out of the house in time.

"Mama zoos are where animals are and we are people, silly." Rylan explained, shaking her head at her Mamas silliness. Everyone had gone from chuckling to full blown laughing at the little girls sentence. Rylan shrugging and going back to eating, not understanding why her family was laughing. What she said was true and she didn't understand adults sometimes, they were weird.

"What she said." Jesus pointed out, still trying to contain his laughter like the rest.

"Just eat please." Lena sighed and rolled her eyes, although she was highly amused at what had just occurred.

"Yes ma'am." Jesus mock saluted her and shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling, shaking her head and getting back to eating her breakfast which everyone else was doing too.

 **More to come**

 **hope you are enjoying it.**

 **READ AND REVIEW :)**


	75. CH 64 - The Change

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY.**

 **I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ABOUT 3 TIMES AND I JUST DIDN'T LIKE IT EACH TIME. SO THIS IS AS GOOD AS ITS GOING TO GET.**

 **SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

 **OH AND CATIEBELL, YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN PUT IN THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I TRIED MY BEST.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright enough, eat please. Does every meal time have to be a zoo?" Lena said putting a stop to the silliness so that they could eat their breakfast and they could at least get out of the house in time._

" _Mama zoos are where animals are and we are people, silly." Rylan explained, shaking her head at her Mamas silliness. Everyone had gone from chuckling to full blown laughing at the little girls sentence. Rylan shrugging and going back to eating, not understanding why her family was laughing. What she said was true and she didn't understand adults sometimes, they were weird._

" _What she said." Jesus pointed out, still trying to contain his laughter like the rest._

" _Just eat please." Lena sighed and rolled her eyes, although she was highly amused at what had just occurred._

" _Yes ma'am." Jesus mock saluted her and shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth._

 _Lena rolled her eyes, smiling, shaking her head and getting back to eating her breakfast which everyone else was doing too._

 **xxxxxxxx**

With the very entertaining breakfast over and done with and the dishes cleaned up, the family were all buzzing around the house getting dressed and getting the last minute things packed and cleaned before they headed off.

Stef had just hopped out of the shower and reached for a towel when she jumped at the sound of the all to familiar voice of her little girl.

"Mommy?"

"God. You scared me sweets." Stef said as she held her hand to her chest where her heart was. She thought she was alone and to hear the sound of someone scared the shit out of her.

"Sorry Mommy." Rylan smiled sheepishly at her mom as Stef took a deep breath and tightened the towel around her body more.

"Its ok sweets, are you all packed?" Stef asked as she grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair in it.

"Yeah, Callie and Mari helped me." Stef nodded and headed out of the bathroom and over to her draws and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra and then she headed to the closet to get changed.

Rylan followed her mom out of the bathroom and sat on the bed facing the closet her mom was in. She frowned just now thinking of something she had seen and so she had to voice her question to her mom. She wanted answers.

"Mommy?" Stef stuck her head out from the closet to look at the little blonde on the bed, giving the little blonde a smile she answered the little girl.

"Yes baby girl?" Stef responded before sticking her head back in the closet to decide on what to wear camping.

"Why do you have hair down there and I don't?" Rylan finally asked her question. Stef who was looking in her closet for clothes to wear, pulled back quickly and looked at the little girl with wide eyes and shock at the question.

"Umm, well as I got older my body changed." Stef had no idea how to handle these questions. The girl wasn't old enough and Stef didn't want to scare the little girl just yet.

"Why?" Rylan tilted her head to the side, waiting for more information.

"It means you are growing up and so your body changes to match your age." Stef responded again, wishing Lena would come up and save her from these questions. She didn't mind talking about it, but not with an almost 7 year old. She would gladly tell her is she was 13 but 7, no.

"Why does it have to change? Does mama have hair too?" Stef didn't know how to respond and instead just got dressed. Pretending to not hear her daughter sounded better then rambling like an idiot.

Rylan sat on the bed looking all innocent, not realising that her mom was currently going red faced. Stef held her towel closer to her as she pulled on her underwear and Bra and then slipped on a pair of jeans, a white singlet and red plaid shirt as Lenas voice called out in the hallway.

"Stef?" Stef thanked god at hearing Lenas voice.

"Im the bedroom Lena." Stef called out as she stepped out from being in the closet and began to dry her hair. Stef was thanking god that Lena walked in because she had no idea about how to answer the little girls question. Even just thinking about the questions Rylan had asked was making Stefs cheeks go red.

"Whats going on?" Lena asked as she entered the bedroom to see Rylan on the bed and Stef going red with embarrassment or something. Before Stef could respond, Rylan was already talking. Since her mom hadn't given the answers properly she thought she would try her mama.

"Why does Mommy have hair down there and I don't? Do you have hair there too?" Rylan asked looking from one mom to the other. Lena looked at the little girl and then back at Stef. She didn't think it was time for Rylan to be asking questions like that but it was obvious she was curious now.

"Thats whats going on, she walked in on me hopping out of the shower." Lena nodded in understanding. Of course Rylan would be curious.

"Ok. we having the talk now or later?" Lena asked Stef. Both women looking at Rylan who was sitting patiently on the bed.

"Now, we have time." Stef answered knowing that Rylan would ask in a few hours again so it was best to get the gist of it out of the way. Lena nodded and took a seat on the bed infront of the little girl as Stef went and got her hair brush and began to brush her hair, letting Lena take the lead on this since she took the lead on the Brandon, Mariana and Jesus back in the day. She was glad Jude and Callie already knew the talk since they were older.

"Ok Rylan. Well you know how we are older then you?" Rylan raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah." Rylan nodded.

"Well when you are around 12 , 13 years of age, you will go through a change." Lena started to explain, trying to word it in a way a 7 year old could understand.

"What type of change?" Rylan tilted her head to the side in confusion, hoping her mama would explain more.

"Its the change from a child to a woman. You will get bigger breasts, grow hair down there and a few other things that we will tell you when you're a bit older. Its the bodies way of preparing a women for the future, one where she will be able to have children when she is older." Lena explained. Rylan scrunched up her face at the words her mama had just used and looked down at her own chest before looking over at her moms and then her mamas chests, not liking the sound of it.

"Ok. But I don't want bigger breasts or hair down there. Do I get a choice?" Stef chuckled from her position behind Rylan. Stef was leaning against the headboard with her arms crossed in amusement at the little girls choice of words. She would step in or add her input where or if needed.

"No honey. Every woman goes through it. I did, Mommy did, Callie and Mariana did." Lena explained simple enough for the little girl. Rylan nodded, still pondering the words her mama had told her.

"What about the boys?" Rylan asked. Surely the boys had to go through the change too?

"They go through the change too, only they just don't get bigger breasts." Lena explained as Stef whispered 'and other things'.

"Does it hurt?" Rylan turned so that she could see both her moms.

"Does what hurt?" Lena asked the little girl, wondering what she was talking about.

"The change?" Rylan said in a 'duh' sort of tone and Stef chuckled a little where she received a glare from her wife.

"No baby girl it doesn't. Its all normal." Lena wasn't technically lying. Rylan nodded and then looked from mother to mother then to her lap. Both moms watching the little blonde to see if she was finished with her questioning.

"So when I go through the change I can have a baby?" Both moms looked between each other, deciding on who was going to answer that one. Lena raised her eyebrow and Stef sighed.

"Technically your body can be ready for a baby but you have to wait until you're over the age of 17 please." Rylan nodded and Lena gave Stef a wink. She handled that well.

"How does a baby get made? I know Storks aren't the real way." Rylan asked now curious as ever. She had heard of the stalk story but she wasn't believing that.

"Ok, that escalated quickly. Lets stop for now. The rest is for when you are older." Stef immediately spoke up, the questioning was getting to deep, things like this was not for a 7 year old to hear just yet.

"Fine... are we going yet?" Rylan sighed giving up for now, she will try later and maybe ask again.

"No not yet. Mama needs to shower and then we can go. Can you go make sure we packed Bee please? and then see if Callie needs any help?" Rylan nodded and slipped off of the bed and headed to the door. Rylan was about to disappear out of the door when she turned around and spoke to her Moms.

"Ok. But I still don't want bigger breasts or hair." With that sentence, Rylan was trudging off into her room leaving the two moms chuckling behind her.

"She wont be saying that when she gets older." Stef snorted out, the little blonde was a classic. Very entertaining.

"Definitely. Got to love the young mind." Stef nodded and got up from the bed.

"That was easy, good thing you left out the period thing for now and stopped when we did. She can wait till shes a bit older." Stef spoke up as she took two steps towards Lena and wrapped her arms around her wifes hips.

"Yeah, thats what I was going with." Lena smirked and leant forward, placing a kiss on Stef inviting lips. Both sighing at the contact and then smiling as they pulled away.

"Alright, you get showered then its time to hit the road. Then you can show me tonight how babies are made." Stef smirked and waggled her eyebrows at her wife before kissing Lenas temple.

"Really Stef?" Lena put her hands on her hips and shook her head in amusement.

"What?" Stef asked innocently, smirking because she knew what she had done.

"We lack the equipment and we have 6 children already." Lena stated. Stef shrugged her shoulders and took Lena back in her arms.

"Practising is fun though." Stef again waggled her eyebrows and pulled Lena into a searing kiss.

"Get out of here and go entertain and help the children we do have." Lena said after the kiss had ended, although she really needed a cold shower now.

"Fine, fine. Love you." Stef smirked, placed a kiss on Lenas cheek and headed out of the room, knowing fully well what she had done to her wife and she couldn't help but feel proud.

"Love you too crazy woman." Lena responded as Stef left the bedroom, she shook her head and headed into the bathroom for her shower, her cold shower thanks to her very hot wife.

 **I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this chapter. Hopefully you all like it.**

 **More to come.**

 **READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	76. CH 65 - Just tired

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: JUST ANSWERING A QUESTION FOR A GUEST REVIEWER. RYLAN CAN GO ON A CAMPING TRIP I GUESS. ONLY IF LENA AND STEF DON'T TAKE HER OUT OF THE STATE OR ASK FOR APPROVAL. HOPEFULLY THAT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION.**

 **ALSO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. LIFE JUST GETS IN THE WAY I GUESS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOONISH I HOPE.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, you get showered then its time to hit the road. Then you can show me tonight how babies are made." Stef smirked and waggled her eyebrows at her wife before kissing Lenas temple._

" _Really Stef?" Lena put her hands on her hips and shook her head in amusement._

" _What?" Stef asked innocently, smirking because she knew what she had done._

" _We lack the equipment and we have 6 children already." Lena stated. Stef shrugged her shoulders and took Lena back in her arms._

" _Practising is fun though." Stef again waggled her eyebrows and pulled Lena into a searing kiss._

" _Get out of here and go entertain the children we do have." Lena said after the kiss had ended, although she really needed a cold shower now._

" _Fine, fine. Love you." Stef smirked, placed a kiss on Lenas cheek and headed out of the room, knowing fully well what she had done to her wife and she couldn't help but feel proud._

" _Love you too crazy woman." Lena responded as Stef left the bedroom, she shook her head and headed into the bathroom for her shower, her cold shower thanks to her very hot wife._

xxxxxxx

Callie stood in the room she shared with her sisters. She was currently alone and slowly packing the last of the things she would need to take camping with her.

Callie smiled at one of the three photos that were on her nightstand. The photo of her, Mariana and Rylan cuddled up on the swing on the front porch was one of her favourites. All smiling as they had just had a tickle war. The big smile on Rylans face was amazing. Callie couldn't believe that a little girl who had gone through so much pain, could still smile like that.

Tears streamed down Callies cheeks, she wished she could be that happy right now. So much was going on and she just couldn't see herself being that happy at the moment, yet Rylan was. Callie couldn't help but smile through the tears as she looked at one of the other photos. This photo contained all the Adams Foster females. Lena and Stef were sitting on the sofa with Mariana in the middle of them. Callie leaning up against Lenas legs and Rylan sitting on Stefs lap. It had been taken a few days prior.

Callie picked the photo up and traced the frame with a finger. She couldn't understand, she couldn't understand how someone wanted to hurt one of them or her and that made Callie mad. She was tired of all the bad stuff happening in her life and just wanted something good to come of it, yes Liam was in jail and thats a start but it didn't really make a big impact.

Callie sat on her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and leant her back against the wall as she stared at the photo clutched in her hand.

"Almo...Hey, hey ,hey. Callie talk to me." Mariana walked in and spotted her big sister sitting on her bed crying with her knees to her chest and chin resting on them, clutching a photo frame. Marianas heart broke at the sight of her. Her strong sister was now emotionally drained and tired and Mariana could see that, she had felt that a few times in her life.

Mariana walked over and took a seat on Callies Left. She placed an arm around her big sister, Callie leant to the left and put her head on Marianas shoulder. Grateful for the comfort that her sister was giving her.

"Im tired." Callie sighed out as she sniffled.

"Talk to me Callie. Tell me whats on your mind?" Mariana asked quietly.

"Im tired Mari. Im tired of being strong, im tired of keeping my emotions in check and im tired of being scared. Im just tired in general. Some maniac is after one of us and I hate not knowing what is going to happen. I can't help but feel scared knowing that at any moment one of us could be taken and that scares the crap out of me." Callie managed to get out before she broke down again. The tears that had began to dry up now replaced by new ones descending from the girls eyes.

"Its all going to be ok Cal." Mariana responded. Callie sighed and turned her head to the side so she could look at Marianas face. Mariana smiled a sad smile and waited for Callie to talk.

"You don't know that." Callie whispered. Mariana sighed but nodded.

"Ok but I do know that Moms will do anything to protect you, protect all of us. You don't need to keep your wall up Cal. Its ok to bring it down and its ok to be scared." Mariana responded. Callie smiled a small smile, loving that Mariana was trying to help her, even though Callie didn't know how to help herself.

"I know but I don't like feeling weak." Callie mumbled but Mariana was able to hear her. Mariana unwrapped her arm from around Callies shoulders and turned so she was sitting infront of her sister. Mariana took Callies hands in both of hers and made her sister look into her eyes.

"You are not weak Callie. Showing emotions doesn't make you weak, it means you are human." Mariana said, her voice hard. She was trying to drill it into Callies brain.

"Its just hard to let go and show my emotions. I want to be tough all the time but its so draining." Mariana nodded in understanding. Callie had come a long way since the first night in the house.

"You don't need to be tough in front of your family, Cal. We love you for who you are. No need to hide a thing. Crying is good. You are crying now and im not judging you because I love you." Mariana smiled when she got a smile from Callie.

"I guess, it feels good to cry. I feel like a weight had fallen off of my shoulders." Callie responded as she put her legs down and sat crossed legged in front of her sister.

"Just let everyone in and let them carry the weight on their shoulders. You don't need to bear the whole lot. We are family and we stick together through the tough times and the fun times." Mariana said as she reached up and wiped away Callies tears and then planted a kiss to her sisters cheek. Callie reached out hugged Mariana to her.

"Thank you Mari." Callie whispered into her sisters ear before releasing her and sitting back down. Both facing each other.

"No need to thank me Cal. Its what sisters are for." Mariana beamed brightly as she said this, flicking her pony tail behind her causing Callie to chuckle. Mariana really was someone she could talk to and she was lucky.

"I defiantly got lucky in the sisters department." Mariana smiled and nodded.

"Callie? Mommy told me to come ask you if you needed help." The two teens turned to look over at Rylan standing in the room.

"Come here mini. I need a sister hug." Callie said holding her arms out. Rylan smiled and made her way over.

"I can do that." She said as Callie lifted her onto the bed and sat her between the two of them. Mariana reached over and hugged Rylan and then Callie joined in.

"Sister sandwich." Mariana beamed out with Rylan laughing between them. She had seen that Callie had been upset and now that she was smiling made Rylan feel better. She hated when someone she loved was upset.

"I love you two, so so much." Callie whispered before placng a kiss on Rylans temple and then Mariana. Mariana winked at Callie. She was glad she had talked to Callie and made her feel a little better.

Callie still had a long way to go before she fully trusted to let her emotions spill out but she was working on it. Glad to have had Mariana help her understand a few things.

"Love you Cal, Love you Mini." Mariana whispered back.

"Love you both." Rylan squealed, squeezing her sisters tightly as the three of them laughed and chuckled.

Callie didn't feel as tired or emotionally drained anymore. The talking with her sister and the hugs and kisses with both her sisters had done the trick for now. She really was lucky to have sisters like them and a family like she did.

 **xxxxxxxx**

After finishing their own individual packing the whole family was in the living room going over the last minute things. Checking off the things from the checklist that Lena had made.

"Alright finish packing the car, we are out of her in half hour. Jesus, Grab the blue cooler, Brandon grab the red cooler, Jude the blue carry bag and Mariana the big pink carry bag. Callie can you grab mine and moms pillows please. Also if anyone sees anything that needs to be brought with us, grab it please." Lena went over her list. Things were finally almost packed. It was crazy trying to organise a vacation with 6 kids and a wife to worry about.

"Ok Mama." The kids all got on with their tasks. Stef was about to go grab the fishing poles but her phone rang, halting her from doing such task. Seeing the caller ID as Mike, she answered, wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Mike whats up?" Lena pointed to the kitchen, indicating that that is where she was going to be. Stef nodded before Lena walked away.

"Are you somewhere without the kids overhearing?" Mike asked. Stef raised an eyebrow in wonder. She was now curious as to what Mike wanted and so she headed outside to the backyard knowing that the kids were going to be out the front loading cars.

"Oh ummm...yeah I am now. What going on Mike?" Stef crossed her free arm across her chest and stared out into the backyard, waiting for Mike to deliver whatever bad news he was going to deliver.

"Its Liam." That name make Stef heart beat faster. She was thinking the worst when it came to him. He was suppose to be in jail and now she was afraid that he might have escaped or something.

"What about Liam Mike?" Stef asked cautiously biting her lip as she waited for the response. Mike knew not to stall it and so he just got it over and done with.

"He was killed in prison. Apparently word got out that he was a child rapist, Paedophile etc put a target on his back. They found him hanging by his bed sheet, looks like a suicide and they are ruling it a suicide even though everyone knows It wasn't." Mike explained. Stefs heart slowed right down. She was glad Liam was gone and that he couldn't hurt her family anymore, she didn't feel any remorse for him but she wasn't thrilled that he didn't have to live with what he had done and got the easy way out of it.

"Thank you Mike for letting me know." Stef said, thinking of how she would tell this to Lena, Rylan and Callie. Wondering what their reactions would be. Although she really didn't want to tell Callie and Rylan, mostly Rylan, she knew she probably would have to.

"You needed to know, It effects your kids. How you tell your family is up to you. Enjoy your camping trip and give Brandon a hug from me. Ill see him on Monday after his therapy appointment." Stef nodded as she turned to look into the kitchen window where her family was, before speaking.

"Thanks again mike. I will. Take care."

"See ya Stef." Stef heard his reply before she hung up on him. She continued to look in the kitchen window at her family. Lena was ordering the kids around and the kids looked to be like they were laughing at something.

Pulling herself together after receiving that news, Stef headed inside to get ready to go. They needed to be gone soon. The phone call forgotten until later where Stef would find time to tell Lena away from little ears.

"Alright car is packed. Lets get moving so we can hit the road." Lena announced as she looked at her wife walking in the back door. Lena could tell something was up but right now wasn't the time. Stef gave Lena a look and both of them nodded at their silent conversation.

"In the car kids." Stef called as she did a quick check to see if they hadn't left anything behind, grabbed her wallet, Sunglasses and keys and headed out behind her children to get the camping vacation under way.

 **xxxxxxxx**

It wasn't a long drive to the camp site, only 2 hours, but the kids mainly Rylan did get restless. Callie and Stef were in Stefs car with all the gear while Lena drove her car with the kids.

Stef and Callie were almost halfway to the camp ground. The whole time neither had said anything but Stef knew her daughter well enough to know that she was thinking really hard about something, Plus she had seen that Callie had been crying but she waited for Callie to bring it up, hopefully she would. She decided that the silence was annoying her and that her daughter needed to talk and so she started the conversation.

"You're pretty quiet bug, don't you wanna talk to your old mom?" Callie who had been looking out her window, just staring out at the scenery, turned to look at her mom. Callie had a smile on her face at her mom calling herself old, whenever one of the kids said she was old they got a playful smack.

"You're not that old mom." Callie replied, Stef smiled and Leant over and kissed the teens temple. It never got old hearing one of her kids call her mom.

"Thank you baby, but still why are you quiet? Care to talk to me about what you are thinking?" Callie sighed as she looked at her lap. Her mom knew she had been crying, only those who really knew her could see that she had been crying, no matter how much she tried to compose herself.

"I know you could see that I had been crying." Callie stated looking over at her mom. Stef smiled and nodded, turing to look a Callie before looking back at the road.

"I know, I was just waiting for you to bring it up." Callie nodded in understanding.

"Im fine now, I have two of the best sisters in the world that are around to help me see things clearly." A smile firm on her lips as she thought about her sisters, the way Mariana stepped up and comforted her.

"Im glad to hear it. They do have way with words and just looking and their faces make me smile." Stef reached over and grabbed Callies hand in her own and squeezed. Callie squeezed back, both had a smile on their face as they sat in silence. Stef keeping an eye on the road as Callie looked out her window but thinking about how to explain to her mom, how she was feeling.

"Im just tired." Callie said after a couple of minutes silence.

"What are you tired of sweets?" Stef squeezed her daughters hand as encouragement.

"Everything. Im tired of being scared, tired of hiding my emotions, tired of fighting. Just tired in general." Stef could understand that, the girl held the weight of the world on her shoulders because thats what she had to do her whole life.

"Well you would be, you have kept everything to yourself because you had no one but Jude and you put on a brave face for him. Now you have people who can bear the load for you and give you a break." Callie chuckled and smiled. Her mom and sister both had said the same thing in the span of a couple of hours.

"I know mom, Mariana helped me see that and I told her I would try." Stef nodded.

"Good girl. Anything else on your mind?" Stef asked, risking a sideways glance at her teen. She could see that Callie had something else on her mind.

"Rylan." Callie whispered as she looked at her lap.

"What about Rylan?" Stef frowned, wondering why the teen was thinking so hard about Rylan.

"Her adoption? Is she still being adopted?" The kids all knew she was going to be adopted, Rylan herself knew she was going to be adopted, it was only a matter of time. Callie had been worried because it had been a while and no news on a court date.

"Honestly sweets, Mama and I are still planning to adopt her but there had been a slight bump." Callie raised her eyebrow, concern etched on her face. Stef gave Callie another glance and saw the concern the teen was showing.

"What kind of bump?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Bill found a biological uncle and they are checking him out as we speak, we are going to be kept in the loop though." Callie frowned. A biological uncle could put a spanner in the works, he could take Rylan and they would never see her again.

"So there could be a possibility that she wont be adopted by us?" Callie asked. Stef sighed.

"Yeah." Stef sighed out, wishing that it wasn't possible.

"She is still going to be my sister, no matter where she is. Do you think that her uncle will let her visit us or us visit her?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer. She would keep track of Rylan, she was her little sister and just like she had done for Jude, Rylan was always going to be protected.

"I dunno. We have to see when the time comes. He might not be fit to take her. I have my fingers crossed that it doesn't go down that road and she can stay." Callie nodded.

"Ill have my fingers crossed too." Stef smiled and winked at Callie when the teen looked at her.

"Does Rylan know?" Callie asked after a second.

"Know what?" Stef raised an eyebrow, this time it was her turn to be confused.

"That she may have an uncle that could take her away from us?" Stef frowned and sighed.

"No, we haven't told her. We don't want to get her upset with the possibility that she could be taken." Callie nodded. Although she knew her moms were making a mistake by not telling her.

"Understandable, you do know that she has a right to know? She could be taken from this family without warning and that would hurt a lot more." Stef sighed, her daughter was right. Rylan did deserve to know. Making a quick decision, Stef decided that they were going to have to tell the little blonde.

"Mama and I were going to talk to her after camping. We just want to enjoy this little vacation before we have to get involved with life again." Callie nodded, accepting her mothers choice, glad It was a good choice but hating that this might be the last family vacation they took with Rylan.

"Yeah. Its going to be fun." Callie smiled, she was going to make the most of this camping trip with Rylan, god knows whats going to happen in the future.

"That it is my girl." Stef smiled slightly. She too was thinking that this could be the last vacation they shared with Rylan.

 **Sooooooo**

 **what did you think?**

 **More to come.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	77. CH 66 - The Lake

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Understandable, you do know that she has a right to know? She could be taken from this family without warning and that would hurt a lot more." Stef sighed, her daughter was right. Rylan did deserve to know. Making a quick decision, Stef decided that they were going to have to tell the little blonde._

" _Mama and I were going to talk to her after camping. We just want to enjoy this little vacation before we have to get involved with life again." Callie nodded, accepting her mothers choice, glad It was a good choice but hating that this might be the last family vacation they took with Rylan._

" _Yeah. Its going to be fun." Callie smiled, she was going to make the most of this camping trip with Rylan, god knows whats going to happen in the future._

" _That it is my girl." Stef smiled slightly. She too was thinking that this could be the last vacation they shared with Rylan._

 **xxxxxxx**

Callie and Stef were a few minutes ahead of Lena. They had been in the car for about an hour now. The first hour had consisted of the kids playing games like, I spy etc and now Rylan was becoming Restless.

Rylan hadn't been in a car for so long before and she preferred to be doing something other then sitting down. She was getting really bored. It didn't help that she had an upset stomach and a headache, plus she was cranky because it had been a busy morning and she was due for a nap soon.

Lena was driving, Brandon was in the passenger seat, Mariana, Jude and Rylan sat in the middle with Jesus in the far back.

Jude had been playing a game with the others when he noticed that Rylan was quiet and when he looked at her he could see that she was a little green.

"Mama I think Rylan might have car sickness." Jude stated looking at his little sister from his spot between his two sisters. With Rylan being behind the passenger seat in her booster seat, Lena was able to turn her head quickly to do a once over before focusing back on the road. In the small glance she got and how quiet the little girl had been, Lena could tell Rylan wasn't feeling well.

She hoped that the little blonde wouldn't throw up in the car.

"Rylan Is your belly hurting? do you have a headache?" Lena asked, her attention on the road but trying to help figure out what was wrong with the little girl.

"She nodded to both Mama." Jude answered since his mom couldn't see what Rylan was doing. Lena sighed. Just what she needed. They were only 45 minutes away from the camp ground but 45 minutes was a long way with a kid who got car sick.

"Ok baby girl, close your eyes and go to sleep for mama." Lena soothed, hopefully the little girl could nap a little and get rid of the headache and not think about her sore stomach.

"Hurts." That one word broke Lenas heart. She could hear how upset and In pain the small blonde was. She knew she may need to stop to calm the girl and get her some fresh air, she just wanted to get a little further.

"I know, I can't do much for that sweetie. Try to go to sleep." Lena soothed again. She wanted to cuddle Rylan but it was illegal to drive with a child not restrained in a seat.

"We might need to stop and get some ginger ale for her mama, I need to use the bathroom aswell." Mariana explained. She could see how upset the little girl was and she wanted to help her sister out.

"Hmmm, I guess. Mari, can you give Mom or Callie a call and tell them we have to stop?" Lena asked Mariana. The girl nodding and doing what she was askd immediately.

"Thanks Mari." Lena thanked her before sighing and focussing on the road. The small whimpers weren't helping her at all and so the next stop she found was where she was stopping.

"I can drive if you wanna sit next to Rylan mama." Brandon stated. Lena looked to her son and then back on the road. She would keep that in mind if need be.

"Thanks B but it will be alright. She just needs to sleep. If she gets worse ill take you up on your offer." Brandon smiled and nodded. He was willing to do whatever he needed. Glad to have his licence in times like these.

Lena couldn't stand to hear her little girl whimper any more and was glad to see a gas station up ahead. Pulling in, Mariana and the boys got out of the car and headed to the bathroom while Lena got out of her seat and went around to the whimpering blonde. She opened the door and unbuckled the little blonde before situating her on her hip, grabbing Rylans water bottle , locking the car up and heading inside. Knowing the kids would meet her in there. They would have lunch at the camp ground later and the car was stocked with fruit, snacks and drinks so they were set.

"Morning Ma'am." The man behind the counter greeted Lena with a smile.

Morning." Lena smiled and headed over to the drink section and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale and headed to the counter just as her kids came in. Brandon scooping the little blonde out of his mamas arms so she could pay for the ginger ale. Him and Mariana took the little girl to the bathroom, knowing she probably needed the toilet aswell.

"All ready to get going again?" She asked the kids as she paid for the bottle.

"Yeah all set." Lena nodded.

"School group?" Lena looked at the man behind the counter. With the age range of kids, and the mixed races, of course he would think that

"Nope they're mine." Lena smiled proudly.

"Adopted?" Lena nodded with a smile. She wasn't ashamed of how her kids came into her life.

"You're doing a great job with these kids, they have good manners." Lena smiled as she thanked the man and the 6 of them headed back to the car after Rylan had gone to the toilet.

The kids all climbed in the car and Lena got Rylans drink for her. She drank some of the water from the bottle and then poured some of the ginger ale into it. Giving it a little shake she handed to the little blonde. Rylan still wasn't looking good, with some ginger ale into her and a nap she should be fine. Lena now knew that the next time they had to travel, travel sickness things need to be on the list.

"Alright baby, lets get some of this into you and then you need to nap." Lena watched as the little girl took a few sips of the ginger ale water, her face screwed up at the taste and tried to hand the yucky water back to her mom.

"It will help with your stomach. Just little sips." Rylan whimpered but set the water in her lap and yawned. Lena kissed the little girls head and buckled her in before going to the drivers side and hopping in. Lena was hoping that half an hour would go fast.

 **xxxxxxxx**

When Lena and the kids arrived at their normal camping spot, they could see that Callie and Stef were unloading the car. Lena sighed out a breath of relief.

"Finally we made it." Jude yelled happily as he ran over to Callie and all the kids followed, Brandon carrying a still unsettled Rylan, they all went to help unload just as Stef walked over. She had heard that Rylan had carsickness, hopefully she didn't get too sick.

"How was the rest of the trip down love?" Stef spoke as she embraced Lena and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good the boys talked and played games, Mariana was on her phone and miss Rylan refused to nap and so she whimpered the whole way down. Im expecting her to crash tonight." Stef smiled a sad smile.

"Oh, yay fun. I bet that made for a good trip." Lena nodded into her wifes chest before the two of them pulled away from each other and looked at the kids unloading while Rylan sat on the wooden bench looking unsettled. Stef heart ached for her, the little girl didn't look so good but fresh air would do her well.

"Yeah it was alright. How was Callie?" Lena asked looking at Callie before meeting her wifes eyes.

"Miss Callie and I talked for a bit, shes worried about Rylans adoption and then she just looked out the window and snapped pictures. She has talent." Stef explained, she rather enjoyed her trip down with Callie. She loved spending one on one time with her kids.

"That she does. We will talk with them all when we get home. We all definitely need this break." Stef nodded with a smile and placed another kiss on Lenas lips and then turned and headed over to the kids.

"Alright troops lets get this place set up." All the kids rolled their eyes but did what they were told. The faster everything got set up, the faster they could enjoy their vacation.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Jude, Brandon and Jesus had set up there tent and then had gone over to help Mariana and Callie set up their tent while the Moms did their own tent. Rylan lay on a log near the trees, yawning her head off but refusing to sleep.

Both moms knew that Rylan would be in their tent for the first night because it was a new area that she wasn't familiar with, hopefully she would sleep in the tent with Callie and Mariana after that.

Lena and Stef were just placing their bedding into the tent when Jude toddled over to the two of them.

"Mama are we making lunch now?" He had been hungry for a while now but he had decided to wait till everything was basically set up before he asked.

Lena popped her head out of the tent and looked over to where the others were sorting their tents out with their bedding. Everything was basically done and she was getting hungry herself.

"Yeah I guess it is time for lunch." Lena spoke with a nod and stood up inside the tent and stepped out of the tent to stand next to Jude.

"Ok, lets go make lunch." Stef said closing the tent up behind her to keep the bugs out after hearing the conversation and the mention of food. She was starving and the snacks on the way down had done nothing for her grumbling stomach.

"Sandwiches ok with everyone?" Lena asked as she passed the kids and headed over to the car to grab the cooler out with Stefs help.

"Yeah." The kids all voiced as they continued putting away their things inside the tent. Bringing the cooler over to the wooden bench, Lena dug through it looking for the things she needed for the sandwiches.

"Ok we have three Choices. Peanut butter, jam or cheese?" Lena announced placing the fillings on the table and grabbing the bread out.

"Jude?" Lena decided to ask each kid what they wanted. Stef and Lena worked side by side making the sandwiches as the kids called out what they wanted.

"Cheese." Jude said as he finished putting his stuff away and came over to the bench to wait to collect his sandwich.

"Callie?" Stef called this time as she buttered the bread and placed a piece of sliced cheese on the bread and then handed it to Jude on a paper plate.

"Cheese." Stef nodded and made another sandwich. The sandwiches easy to make while they were camping.

"Brandon?" Lena called.

"Cheese." Came his reply between breaths as he blew up the inflatable toys for the lake.

"Mariana?" Lena and Stef both knew the girl wouldn't have cheese, so Stef grabbed a knife and waited for the answer of Jam or peanut butter.

"Jam." Stef and Lena smirked, they knew their kids too well. Lena started to make Jesus a cheese sandwich as Stef asked Jesus what he wanted.

"Jesus?"

"Cheese." Again they smirked and handed over the sandwiches to the kids. Stef and Lena also knew to give Rylan Peanut butter and Jam since it was the only thing she really liked in her sandwich.

"Rylan?" Lena called waiting for the little voice to say Peanut butter and Jam but no voice came. Lena looked up and scanned her eyes over their area, not seeing Rylan in her line of sight as Stef made herself and Lena cheese sandwiches.

"Rylan?" Lena called again, thinking the little girl was hiding in the tent.

"Stef where is Rylan?" Stef looked at her wife at the sound of her panicked voice. Stef looked over to where she had last seen her on the log near the trees.

"She was jus... Rylan!" Stef frowned and then grew worried and scared. Lena became frightened and her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Stef the lake. She can't swim!" Lena pointed out frantically. All the kids going silent and scanning the area with their eyes, hoping to find the little girl.

"OH GOD." Stef realised Lena was right and took off towards the lake. The kids and Lena following, lunch soon forgotten. All minds focusing on finding the little blonde, all thinking the worst even though they didn't want too.

 **OK SO A CLIFFHANGER.**

 **I really am sorry for the cliff hanger. I have writers block but it kind of know what i want to happen in the next chapter so it shouldnt take too long for it to be updated. AGAIN IM SORRY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**


	78. CH 67 - Droopy

**I do not own the fosters. I wish I did because it is an amazing show and is very inspiring.**

 **IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Rylan?" Lena called waiting for the little voice to say Peanut butter and Jam but no voice came. Lena looked up and scanned her eyes over their area, not seeing Rylan in her line of sight as Stef made herself and Lena cheese sandwiches._

" _Rylan?" Lena called again, thinking the little girl was hiding in the tent._

" _Stef where is Rylan?" Stef looked at her wife at the sound of her panicked voice. Stef looked over to where she had last seen her on the log near the trees._

" _She was jus... Rylan!" Stef frowned and then grew worried and scared. Lena became frightened and her eyes widened as she remembered something._

" _Stef the lake. She can't swim!" Lena pointed out frantically. All the kids going silent and scanning the area with their eyes, hoping to find the little girl._

" _OH GOD." Stef realised Lena was right and took off towards the lake. The kids and Lena following, lunch soon forgotten. All minds focusing on finding the little blonde, all thinking the worst even though they didn't want too._

 **xxxxxx**

"RYLAN!" Stef yelled as she took a look around the lake, her eyes scanning the area wildly for any sign.

"RYLAN!" Stef called again just as the whole family came up to her.

"INTO THE WATER. CHECK THE WATER." Lena yelled as she finally made it next to the lake. Instantly Brandon, Callie and Jesus had their shoes off and were in the water diving under to locate and feel anything that could be their sister. None of them really wanted to think that their little sister was at the bottom of the lake.

"RYLAN!" Stef yelled again, eyes still scanning. She placed a hand on Lenas shoulder.

"I cant lose another baby Stef. I can't" Lena whispered as she grabbed stefs hand that was on her shoulder, her voice panicky as she too scanned the area with her eyes.

"We will find her." Stef said as she looked at her wife in the eyes. Sadness and fear building in the brown eyes she loved to much.

"Mariana take Jude and go look over that way. She may not be in the water." Stef calmly said to the two younger children, both looked scared but they nodded and did what their mom said as they headed over to the camp ground to look.

"RYLAN!" Stef called out again as she walked around the lake, her eyes scanning the bushland around it.

"Rylan baby, call out to Mommy." Stef yelled out softly, emotion lacing her voice and the lump on her throat not helping her voice at all. Tears streaming down the blondes cheeks, she was to upset and was fearing the worse to care about the tears.

"God please don't take my baby girl. Not another one." Lena whispered as she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she watched her three oldest children dive around the lake in search for a sign. Lena closed her eyes, her face pointing to the sky, her hands on her knees as she prayed to god that her daughter would be fine.

"MOM I FEEL SOMETHING. ITS HOOKED ONTO A LOG" Brandon yelled out, he looked distraught, he was praying that this wasn't his sister sitting at the bottom of the water. A lump caught in his throat as he looked over at his mama on her knees praying and his mom walking around the lake frantically.

At the sound of Brandon voicing that sentence, Stef was rushing over to the lake closer to where Brandon was which wasn't far from Lena.

"OH GOD STEF!" Lenas eyes snapped open and looked over at Brandon as she jumped up from her kneeling position and moved closer to the water. Stef moved closer to her wife and walked into the water at knee deep.

"I know Lena." Stef spoke to her wife, fear lacing her voice. Both moms prayed that their daughter wasn't at the bottom of the lake. But they really were thinking the worst.

"Brandon reach down and bring It up." Stef tried to keep calm but it was hard, she had to make herself believe that it wasn't Rylan.

"I can't look." Lenas voice shook as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see their lifeless daughter.

"Honey look its ok, its not her." Stef said as she knelt in front of Lena and wrapped her up in her arms. Lena immediately opening her eyes and looking over Stefs shoulder at Brandon holding up an old inflatable water toy that had obviously got a whole in it and had sunk as it filled with water.

Lena let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding at the sight of the toy.

Although the two of them were relieved that it wasn't Rylan, they were still missing the little girl and couldn't stop the fear from rising even more. If she wasn't in the lake, where else could she be? What if she was taken?

"MOM we found her." Both women released from their embrace at the sound of Marianas voice. Both looked over to see Mariana carrying Rylan with Jude at their side. The little girl covered from head to toe in dirt but neither cared as their daughter was alive and thats the main thing.

"My baby." Lena choked out in relief and happiness. Her daughter was alive. Lena fell to her knees for the second time that day, in relief this time. Mariana placed Rylan on the floor, immediately the little blonde bolted to her moms.

"Mommy, mama." Rylan got out through her sobs as she plunged right into her mamas body. Lena almost knocked off of her knees at the force, Stef having her hand on her wifes shoulder was what had kept them upright.

"Oh my baby." Lena said as she wrapped the little girl into a ferocious hug. Stef knelt down too and wrapped the little blonde into a mama sandwich.

Jude and Mariana headed over to their parents and younger sister as Callie, Jesus and Brandon exited out of the water and over to their parents aswell. They stood around quietly, letting their moms enjoy their moment of reuniting with their youngest sibling before they interrupted them.

"She fell into a hole, thats why shes all dirty." Mariana explained as the moms pulled away from the hug. Lena kissed the little girls temple and smiled, glad to know that she hadn't lost another daughter.

"Im sorry. I saw a squirrel and I tried to catch it but I fell in the hole." Rylan said sniffling out her explanation.

"Its ok baby, you are safe. You just scared us, we couldn't see you and thought that you went into the lake without us." Lena spoke. Rylan nodded as she wiped away a tear from her mamas cheek.

"I can't swim so I didn't go near the lake without a bigger person." Rylan stated. Lena and Stef smiled.

"We know baby. Just don't wander off again ok?" Rylan nodded at her moms.

"Ok mama." With one last kiss to the little blondes temple, Stef and Lena stood up off of the dirt to face all the kids.

"Now that we have found our little magician, we should go eat some lunch after we wipe your hands and face to get rid of the dirt little miss. Callie, Jesus and Brandon need to get out of those wet clothes. Then after lunch we can go swimming. I for one want to teach miss Rylan to swim so I don't panic as much." Stef said as she explained what they would do now. Rylans eyes lit up.

"Really? I can learn to swim?" The family smiled at the little girl who was bouncing on the spot.

"Yep, we are all going to teach you." Rylan looked around at her parents and sibling with a big smile on her face. She was so happy right now.

"Yay. Awesome. Best day ever." Rylan said jumping and fist pumping sending the members of her family into a round of laughs.

"You say that everyday." Stef smiled as she spoke, shaking her head at the little blonde.

"Not every day." Rylan said rolling her eyes. The siblings and Lena watching the two blondes bicker after the events that had just transpired.

"Ok nearly everyday." Stef said with a sigh, a smirk on her face.

"So?" Rylan said in a 'Duh' tone and gave Stef a look that said ' what you going to do about it?'.

"Never mind, lets just go get some food." Stef said as she scooped the little blonde up into her arms, not caring that her clothes were getting dirty. She was glad she was able to bicker and muck around with the little blonde, it just reminded her that the little girl was alive and safe.

The 8 of them heading back to make their lunch that had been abandoned. All thinking that they are glad that each member of their family was alive, happy, healthy and safe

 **xxxxxxx**

With Brandon, Callie and Jesus all now changed out of their wet clothes and into their bathing suits and Rylan cleaned up and in shorts and a shirt, both moms knowing she would probably nap later. With everyone dressed and ready they were finally all able to sit down to eat some lunch.

Brandon and Jesus sat in camp chairs to eat their lunch while Callie, Mariana and Jude sat on one side of the wooden bench with the moms and Rylan on the other side.

The little girl was sitting quietly on her mamas lap, munching on her peanut butter and Jam sandwich. As soon as they had settled down for lunch, Rylan had become clingy. The excitement she had shown for swimming had died down to nothing and now she was just clinging to both her moms. The whole family could understand that, they had all gotten a fright after everything that had transpired.

Rylan chewed her sandwich and leant back into her mamas chest and let out a sigh of content as Lena ran a hand through the little blondes hair as she ate her own cheese sandwich.

Lena was more then happy to cuddle her little blonde. She had been so scared that she had almost lost another child and just having Rylan clinging to her made her relax a little more.

Xxxxx

Everyone was quiet as they ate. The adrenaline from looking for the little girl had worn them all out. Most of them were thinking about just going to have a nap before going swimming.

Lena and Stef sat together, both content and grateful that their children were all safe now. Both were looking at the little blonde on Lenas lap before looking around at the other kids, making sure they were behaving. When they saw that all the kids were smiling and giggling a little, both moms raised their eyebrows.

"Whats so funny?" Stef asked looking at her kids. Most of them looked like they were going to burst at the seams from laughter.

"Rylan." Mariana got out with a snort which made both moms raise their eyebrows even more.

Both moms looked at the little girl and couldn't help but smile. Rylans eyes were droopy, she was struggling to stay awake. She had her sandwich in her hand, which was just hovering in mid air and her head was slowly drooping and then it would shoot back up and then go back to drooping.

Stef and Lena couldn't help the chuckles that escaped them and seeing that their moms were laughing, the kids all let out the laughs that they had kept in.

"I guess its nap time for her." Lena said as she scooted off of the bench and settled Rylan against her chest ,so they were chest to chest, after taking the sandwich from the childs hand and putting it on the paper plate. Rylan wrapped her legs around her mamas waist and buried her face in her mamas neck and then lost the fight to stay awake.

They really wanted to stop her having naps but obviously with the morning shes had, she definitely needed it.

"Finish your lunches, put rubbish in the plastic bin bag and then go entertain yourselves for an hour or so, no swimming till we say so." Stef explained to the kids.

"Yes mom." Came the different variations of that as Stef headed off after Lena, who was putting the little blonde to bed in the moms tent, which was away from the loud noises. While Rylan slept the moms could talk without the other kids around.

"We are going to have to talk to the doctor about her sleeping during the day. Shes almost 7, she shouldn't need to nap." Lena spoke when Stef arrived. Lena covered Rylan with a blanket and scooted out of the tent.

"I know, we will talk to Dr Gleeson when we get home. Hopefully she can give us some answers." Stef replied, holding her hand out for Lena to help her stand up.

"Yeah." Lena responded as she looked at Rylan in the tent sleeping. Both moms watched her for a bit before closing the fly screen of the tent up and moving away slightly to check on the other kids.

 **Xxxxxx**

Callie, Brandon, Jesus and Jude had decided to go fishing, while Mariana decided to sunbathe next to them. With the kids all occupied, the moms had time to be with each other and just relax.

Lena and Stef took a seat on a log that was a few feet from their tent where their little girl was sleeping. Both remained quiet, just listening to the sounds of nature.

Stef could tell that Lena was still rattled after the incident at lunch time. In fact, Stef was still rattled. Things could have been so much worse then they were, they could have lost Rylan for good. Stef didn't want to think like that but with her line of work, it was hard to not think of the worst possible outcome.

"Stef." Lena sighed out. Stef turned on the log so that she was facing her wife. Tear tracks situated on her wifes face made her heart hurt, her wife shouldn't have to cry or hurt but yet she couldn't stop it.

"I know." Stef sighed out, pulling Lena into her arms. Stef too felt tears start to fill her eyes, she didn't stop them from falling like she normally would. She deserved to cry and so she was going to.

"We could have lost her." Lena spoke, her voice was clear because she didn't have her face buried in her wifes neck. Stef ran her hands up and down Lenas back and placing kisses at Random intervals on Lenas head

"I know, but we didn't. Shes alive and well." Stef spoke, her eyes drifting to look at the tent where the little girl was sleeping soundly. Lena pulled back from Stef but grabbed Stefs hands so that she remained in contact with her wife. Stef watched as Lenas eyes drifted over to look at the tent, from their position they could see the little girl through the fly screen, she was sleeping peacefully.

"I know, its just that when we couldn't find her, my heart literally stopped. I felt my heart stop and shatter at the thought that I could have lost another baby. " Lena spoke, her eyes never leaving the little girls sleeping form. She felt Stef tighten her grip on her hands in comfort. Lena looked up into her wifes eyes and could see the dried up tear tracks but also the tears in her wifes eyes that had yet to fall.

"Oh Lena. My heart stopped as well. I was panicking more then I have ever panicked in my life." Lena could see the hurt and pain in Stefs eyes. She loved and hated how Stef could hold her emotions back and show them when needed. Lena wished she could do that but, she wouldn't be her if she did and the same with Stef.

"I want her adopted Stef. I don't care about her uncle. Shes my baby, shes mine and I don't want to let her go." Lena broke down again. Stef pulled Lena back into her arms. Stef knew how Lenas was feeling. Her wife was a lover, she loved hard and she lost harder. Losing another child would break her and Stef was determined to not let that happen. If Rylan was given to her Uncle, Stef was going to fight it. Rylan is an Adams Foster no matter what anyone says.

"I know, I know. We will try our best. Shes ours, no matter what happens, she will always be our baby." Stef spoke softly, comforting her wife the best way she could.

"I can't lose her." Lena sobbed out. She cuddled into her wifes body. Both holding each other, praying that none of their children would be taken in death or taken from their home.

 **xxxxxxx**

Stef had taken the older kids down to swim while Lena went to wake the little blonde. Lena entered to tent to see Rylan slowly starting to wake. She was yawning and stretching but still had her eyes closed.

"Right on time." Lena whispered as she knelt next to the bed where Rylan was sleeping. Waiting for the little girl to fully wake, Lena searched through her suitcase for the little girls bathers. Lena and Stef had decided to put the little girls clothes in their own suitcase as it was easier.

Lena pulled out Rylans bathers. Her bathers were a blue and yellow short sleeved knee length all in one wetsuit. It would stop Rylan from getting too cold and just like Callie, Rylan didn't like her stomach showing. Both moms could understand that given the branding and what the kids felt comfortable with. **(AN: In this story, Callie doesn't wear anything that shows her stomach, not even a bikini.)**

"Mama." Rylan yawned out as she rolled onto her side and spotted Lena next to her. Lena smiled and leant down, placing a kiss on the little girls temple.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Rylan looked around, she couldn't hear anyone outside and she wondered where they all were. With the amount of siblings she had, it was really quiet.

"Mmhmmm, swim now?" Lena chuckled as Rylan sat up, stretched and then yawned. He fists coming up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Lena smiled at how adorable the little blonde is, simple things like waking up made her look so innocent, vulnerable and cute as a button.

"Yep, thats why I am getting your bathers out." Lena explained, lifting the bathers up and showing the blonde. Rylans eyes went wide with excitement and a large smile lay on her beautiful face.

"Yay." Rylan cheered, tiredness all gone and forgotten. It was time for fun with her family.

Lena smiled, glad that Rylan was rested. Rylan scrambled out from under the covers and over to her mama. This action got a belly laugh from the brunette. Lena and Rylan worked together to get bathers and sunscreen on.

Soon enough the two of them were all ready to swim. Hopefully the swimming would wear all the kids out enough for them all to not be so hyperactive later on in the afternoon.

 **More to come.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY. :)**


	79. CH 68 - Grey hair?

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **sorry guys for the long time between chapters. Having a hard time trying to find time to write.**

 **I will be finishing the story to the end, so don't worry about this story being left unfinished, it will be completed.**

 **Again I am sorry.**

 **On with the story. :)**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Mmhmmm, swim now?" Lena chuckled as Rylan sat up, stretched and then yawned. He fists coming up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Lena smiled at how adorable the little blonde is, simple things like waking up made her look so innocent, vulnerable and cute as a button._

" _Yep, thats why I am getting your bathers out." Lena explained, lifting the bathers up and showing the blonde. Rylans eyes went wide with excitement and a large smile lay on her beautiful face._

" _Yay." Rylan cheered, tiredness all gone and forgotten. It was time for fun with her family._

 _Lena smiled, glad that Rylan was rested. Rylan scrambled out from under the covers and over to her mama. This action got a belly laugh from the brunette. Lena and Rylan worked together to get bathers and sunscreen on._

 _Soon enough the two of them were all ready to swim. Hopefully the swimming would wear all the kids out enough for them all to not be so hyperactive later on in the afternoon._

xxxxxxx

When Lena and Rylan arrived down at the lake, the kids and Stef had given up on fishing and were swimming around the lake together.

"Well look whos awake." Stef smiled as she spotted Rylan toddling over to her with Lena not far behind.

"Hi mommy." Rylan spoke as she stood on the wooden jetty looking around at her brothers and sisters.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Stef asked Rylan as Lena sat down on the jetty and put her legs in the water as Rylan looked around with wide eyed and a large smile.

"Yep, lets swim." Rylan said as she jumped in.

"RYLAN!" Lena screamed seeing the little girl jump. Her heart beating so fast. Stef who was closest to the little girl had managed to grab her before her head went under the water.

"Don't do that again." Stef scolded the little blonde as Lena relaxed after the scare.

"I knew you were going to catch me mommy." Rylan grinned and Stef shook her head at the little girl and looked at her wife. Lena looked to be settling down from her freight. Lena gave Stef a nod to tell her she was ok.

"You're going to give me grey hairs." Stef muttered which made Lena chuckle from her sitting position on the jetty.

"Can I see?" Rylan asked as she tried to look ontop of her moms head. Lena chuckled loudly. Stef sent her a glare but that didn't do anything.

"I do not have grey hairs." Stef muttered as Callie swam over to the two of them.

"Lets teach Miss Rylan to swim." Callie suggested and Stef nodded.

"Alright. I want you to copy Everything Callie is doing ok while I hold you." Callie and Rylan both nodded in understanding.

Callie got into position and Rylan copied. Callie was teaching Rylan how to move her arms and legs. Mariana and Jude couldn't help but giggle when Jesus mention that Rylan looked like a turtle trying to do back stroke.

Brandon ended up taking Rylan from his mom and soon enough it was the siblings teaching the little girl to swim, Stef didn't care who was teaching her, as long as the little girl learnt to swim.

 **xxxxxxx**

With the kids teaching their little sister, Stef made her way towards Lena. Lena had her feet dangling in the water and was laying back with her forearms holding her up. Her head was thrown back facing the sun as she relaxed.

"Hey love." Stef greeted as she rested her arms on the wood next to Lena and looked up at her wife. Lena smiled and looked down at her wife.

"Hey babe having fun?" Lena responded as she leant down and planted a kiss on Stefs lips.

"Mhmm. You should come in." Stef suggested. Lena looked at the water and then around at the kids before answering her wife.

"Its too cold for me honey." Lena responded. Stef nodded. Lena did get cold very easily, she would go in when she was ready.

"Ok...are you alright now?" Stef asked hesitantly. The look of panic on her wifes face when Rylan jumped in was one that Stef couldn't get out of her mind. Sheer panic etched on her wifes face was something Stef never wanted to see again.

"I guess, she needs to stop making me panic." Lena sighed out as she looked over to where Brandon and the others were teachig the little blonde to swim. Currently Brandon had her on her stomach floating, though his hands were holding her above the water. Callie was holding Jude just like Brandon was holding Rylan. Using Jude to show Rylan how to move was a really good idea.

"Shes a tomboy, a rebel and our baby, we are always going to worry and panic with everything she does, and everything our other kids do." Stef explained as she reached out and grabbed Lenas hands in hers. Lena looked at her wife and nodded.

"Doesn't make it any less scarier." Stef laughed and pecked Lenas hands.

"I know." Stef sighed out. Looking at her wifes face and how her body was still tense Stef had an idea to get her wife calm and more relaxed. It was a holiday after all.

"When the kids go to bed, what do you say to a back massage?" Lena smiled at her wife and her eyes went wide.

"Ooooo, I like the sound of that." Lenas body was already tingling in anticipation. The feel of her wifes hands on her body as they worked away the tension was already getting her excited.

"I even bought the lavender oil." Stef smirked. Lena loved Lavender oil and it always calmed and relaxed her.

"You spoil me to much." Lena smiled as she leant down to kiss Stef.

"You deserved to be spoilt, my love." Stef responded after kissing Lena again.

"I love you." Lena said between kisses.

"Love you too, my love." Stef also responded between kisses. The two were kissing, but their kissing wasn't over the top or inappropriate with the kids around. Just enough to show their love for each other. There would be time for the other stuff later on.

The two were brought out of their own world to the sound of their youngest daughters voice.

"Mama come in the water." Rylan called from Marianas arms. All the kids looking over at the moms, hoping that the two of them would come over and play.

"Mama doesn't want to swim baby girl." Lena responded.

"But mama, please?" Rylan pouted and the others had to hold their giggles as Rylan worked her pout.

"Oh alright." Lena gave in, the little girl was to cute to resist most of the times. It was just swimming, it wasn't something dangerous so she of course would give in.

"That puppy pout works every time." Brandon chuckled out as he watched his parents swim over to them.

"Yeah, shes got you guys wrapped around her fingers." Jesus replied laughing as Rylan was transferred over to Lenas arms. The little girl wrapping her arms around her mama neck and smiling happily that her whole family was with her.

"Jesus throw me." Rylan asked. The kids had been throwing Rylan in the air to the next person to catch her.

"She has you guys wrapped around her fingers as well." Lena pointed out as Rylan was transferred to Jesus's arms.

"n...i guess she does. " Jesus gave in as he threw Rylan in the air in Brandons direction for him to catch her. The whole family laughed as the little girl squealed and because they all knew that It was true, the little girl had them wrapped around her fingers.

 **Xxxxx**

Swimming had been a success. Rylan was catching on really quick on how to swim, with more practice she would be swimming unassisted soon. Both moms would still want someone in the water with her when she did start swimming on her own. Just for precautions.

Everyone was out of the lake, dried and in normal clothes. It wouldn't be long before dinner would need to be prepared and so everyone was going to do their own thing.

"Mom, Can Jude, Rylan, Brandon and I go for a walk?" Jesus asked as those that he mentioned followed him to stand near their Moms, who were sitting on the log outside of their tent. Stef and Lena shared a look before turning to look at the four kids in front of them. Their eyes mainly lingering on Rylan, since the incident of losing her before and fearing the worst, before looking at the three boys.

"Sure but not to far and don't do anything too dangerous please. Also look out for each other." Lena spoke looking at the four, her eyes landed on Rylan. The three boys knowing that they had to watch Rylan like a hawk, they didn't want to scare their moms again or themselves if something were to happen to her.

Thanks Mama, We won't." With that the four of them headed off, Brandon clutching on to Rylans hand. He was going to take the lead of keeping an eye on his little sister, he was the oldest and his brothers and sisters were his responsibility when his parents weren't around.

"Where is Mariana?" Stef asked as she looked around, already seeing Callie but not Mariana.

"Shes in the tent sleeping. She has a headache." Lena sighed as Callie responded. The teen always got headaches, hopefully she was alright and this wasn't a bad one.

"Ok thanks Cal, Ill check on her in a bit, what are you doing?" Lena asked looking over at the girls tent where Mariana apparently was before looking back at Callie.

"Im going to take some photos if thats alright?" Callie responded holding up her phone.

"Sure bug, not to far." Stef smiled at Callie. The girl really loved taking photos. Stef was glad that Callie had a hobby that she was interested in and one that she was really good at. That girl really has talent.

"I won't go far, ill be back soon." Callie smiled at her mom, kissed the two of them on the cheeks and then headed off in the opposite direction her brothers and youngest sister went.

"So we are alone, no kids, no distractions. " Lena spoke, her voice hinting at something as she looked at Stef with a smirk.

"Oooo, I like that thinking." Stef smirked as she said this and leant over so she could capture her wifes mouth in a kiss. Stef moaned, it had been a while since they had time together, the last time was their little date night that they had been called early in the morning because Liam had taken the kids hostage.

As Stef thought about their last time together, her mind wandered and she frowned. She had to tell Lena about Liam, then tell Callie.

Their kissing stopped and Lena could tell that Stef was now deep in thought. She wondered what had her distracted. It must be of importance if Stef was stopping their intimate moment.

"Stef?" Lena asked gently as she placed a hand on her wifes face, Stef immediately looked at Lena with a frown, obviously still thinking.

"I need to talk to you about something." Stef sounded serious and Lena couldn't help but worry. Stef was trying to think of the best way to tell Lena. It had been on her mind since Mike had told her but she hadn't really though about it because she had been too busy to think and now, now she had time and she needed to tell Lena.

"Oh, ok. Whats up honey?" Lena asked giving her wife her full attention.

"Its about Liam." Stef said slowly, trying to gauge Lenas reaction. As she expected, Lena frowned at Liams name. Lena was hoping she never had to hear his name again but apparently she was going to. She wondered what Liam had done now to get Stef thinking this hard. She couldn't help but think the worst.

"Did he escape again? Did he get out? If he comes near..." Lena spoke fast, her mouth was just spluttering out the worst things that could happen without letting her wife finish what she was saying.

"Woah Lena calm down. Its not that bad." Stef said stopping her wife by grabbing her wifes face, her hands on both cheeks. Lena looked into Stefs eyes and knew she had gone all Mama tiger. She couldn't help it, her kids could be in danger but with Stef not looking worried Lena calmed down straight away. Although now she was intrigued.

"What is it then?" Lena took a deep breath and let it out as she waited for Stef to tell her what was going on.

"Liams dead."Stef said getting straight to the point. Lena didn't react. Stef waited for Lena to do something, anything but she didn't

"Wait, what?" Lena shook her head as she answered, it finally sunk in and she was confused. Liam was dead?

"Mike called me this morning. Liam killed himself. Well thats what they are ruling it as." Stef explained with a sigh. Lena raised her eyebrow and looked at her wife.

"You don't think he killed himself do you." It wasn't a question. The look on Stefs face said it all.

"No, Liam wouldn't have killed himself. Hes too proud. It was definitely not a suicide." Stef told Lena. Lena continued to frown. Deep down Lena was happy because her kids didn't have to worry about him anymore but it was still horrible that he was killed.

"How? Why?" Lena was still confused. How did Liam end up getting himself killed in prison?

"Its prison Lena. It wouldn't have been long before they found out he was a child rapist. Women bashes, Paedophiles and Rapists, mostly child rapists are the lowest scum in prison. Other prisoners find out that you are one of them, you are pretty much dead." Stef explained. To Stef, Lena was an innocent angel, things like this were things that Lena never thought of or had to deal with on a daily basis, yet here she was getting an idea on the type of stuff her wife dealt with daily. The world was definitely a scary place.

"Are we telling Rylan and Callie?" Lena asked after a bit. Callie was old enough and deserved to know. She could handle it. Rylan on the other hand was still young, yes she had been through a lot in her small time in the world but things like this was something Lena didn't feel comfortable telling her.

"Callie, Yes, Rylan, probably not." Stef answered. Stef was looking at her wife, she didn't want to have to tell her on their camping trip, yet she had to because it was something that Stef couldn't keep to herself. Lena was deep in thought processing everything because this was big news, big news for their family, mainly their two daughters.

"I was thinking the same thing." Stef nodded. Lena sighed and leant her head on Stefs shoulder. Stef wrapped her wife up in a hug. Hopefully getting this out of the would make the camping trip better. Stef felt better by telling Lena and now they just had to tell Callie and then they could get on with their family time. Everything else could be pushed out of their minds till they got back to civilisation.

"When are we going to tell her?" Lena sighed out, not moving her head from her wifes shoulder.

"After dinner, sooner then better, then we can get on with having fun." Stef replied before placing a kiss on Lenas head. Both just happy to sit their in each others arms before they were interupted by kids.

Camping fun and then back to civilisation where a lot of things needed to be sorted. For now the moms decided to push everything back, family came first, everything else came last.

 **Xxxxxx**

Dinner had gone down fine, no fights, only a small argument between the twins about something random that the moms had no idea about and now Callie, Lena and Stef were talking on the log outside the moms tent while the others got ready for bed, everyone too tired to stay up and sit around the fire. There was always tomorrow.

"Love?" Stef looked at Callie. They had just told Callie that Liam was killed, she deserved to know the truth. She hadn't said anything since they told her and they were worried. Callie sighed and looked up from her lap to look at her moms.

"Does it make me a bad person because im glad that he is dead?" Callie asked looking at both her moms.

"No it doesn't Cal. It makes you human. He hurt you and your sister badly, you can feel whatever you want." Callie nodded and processed that. She guessed she felt angry now that she thought about it. It was silent, the moms letting the teen process it.

Callie sat in the middle of her moms, her right leg crossed over her left and her arms folded and resting on her knees as she hunched over to think.

Lena on Callies right and Stef on Callies left, both watching their daughter silently. They knew she had a lot to process and they were going to allow her the time to do that.

"I guess I feel angry as well. I...um..i am angry that he got the easy way out and didn't have to face his punishment. Rylan and I have to live with what he did to us forever and I really wanted him to live with what he had done to us forever and knowing the fact that we won, we bested him and survived. But he doesn't, hes dead and I hate him so much because hes dead." Callie ranted, tears of anger falling down her cheek.

Lena wraped her left arm around Callies shoulder and pulled the teen into her. Callie went willingly and then the tears and sobs started getting harder. Both moms hearts broke at the sound of their daughters crying. Even with the bastard dead he could still hurt their daughter.

No words were said as Callie continued to cry into Lenas shoulder as Stef rubbed the teens back and placed kisses on her head at random intervals.

Callie slowly removed herself from her Mamas embrace and sighed as she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Im going to bed." Callie whispered as she stood and faced her Moms. She just needed a good night sleep right now and some more time to think.

"Ok sweets. If you need us at any time.." Stef started as Callie finished the sentence.

"I know, ill come to you if I need you." Both moms smiled warmly at the teen.

"Good girl. Goodnight." Stef said as Callie leant down and gave her a hug.

"Night bug." Lena smiled and gave Callie a hug as the teen leant down to give her one.

"Night Moms, I love you." Callie spoke as she turned and headed for the tent she was sharing with her two sisters.

"We love you too Cal." Callie heart both her moms say at the same time as she made her way towards the tent. She had to smile, she had a family that loved her, that will love her forever and Liam hadn't destroyed that, so that was a bonus.

Callie opened the tent and slid in. Rylan was asleep, curled up under the blankets in the middle of the air bed that Mariana had bought with them and Mariana was laying on Rylans right side. She was awake though and her eyes met Callies when Callie entered the tent and slid into the bed on Rylans left side.

"All ok?" Mariana asked. She could see that Callie had been crying and she was worried.

"I will be." Callie responded as she turned onto her side to face Rylan and Mariana. Mariana did the same so that she could look at her sisters.

"Im here if you want to talk." Mariana spoke softly to avoid waking the little blonde between them.

"I know, thanks Mari. Goodnight." Callie smiled softly and snuggled into the bed.

"Night Cal." Mariana closed her eyes, she was still worried about her sister but she knew Callie would definitely come to her if she needed a sister talk.

 **More to come.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **:)**


	80. CH 69 - That face

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: Sorry everyone. I was in a hurry the other day and I thought I posted this but obviously I didn't. I feel bad now, again im very sorry.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _All ok?" Mariana asked. She could see that Callie had been crying and she was worried._

" _I will be." Callie responded as she turned onto her side to face Rylan and Mariana. Mariana did the same so that she could look at her sisters._

" _Im here if you want to talk." Mariana spoke softly to avoid waking the little blonde between them._

" _I know, thanks Mari. Goodnight." Callie smiled softly and snuggled into the bed._

" _Night Cal." Mariana closed her eyes, she was still worried about her sister but she knew Callie would definitely come to her if she needed a sister talk._

 **xxxxxx**

The kids had been in their own tents for a couple of hours now, hopefully asleep. That meant Stef and Lena could have their time.

"Oh god." Lena moaned as her wifes hands massaged the knots out of her shoulders. She was laying on her stomach, her sleep shirt off and her wife straddling her bottom as the beautifully strong hands belonging to her equally beautiful wife eased the muscles in her shoulders and back.

"Just Stef will do fine love." Stef said chuckling, her hands not stopping their movement. Lena groaned in frustration at Stef which only earned her a chuckle.

"You're ruining the mood." Lena complained, turning her head to the left to look over her shoulder at her wife to give her a frown.

"Sorry my love." Stef chuckled her apology as she bent down and placed a few kisses on Lenas back.

"Mmmmmm." Stef smirked as Lena went back to making the sexy sounds, indicating that she was enjoying what her wife was doing.

"Lower...yeah right there." Lena moaned out as Stef moved her hands to appease her wife.

"Feel good baby." Stef whispered huskily into her wifes ear. Lena shivered at the feel of her wifes hot breath on her ear and the sound of her wifes voice.

"Heavenly." Lena sighed out in content. She smiled as she felt her wife lay down on her back. The feel of her wifes naked breast against her back was absolutely amazing and she let out a moan.

"Comfortable?" Lena chuckled out after a bit as Stef continued to lay on her back contently, her head buried in Lenas fuzzy hair right next to the womans right ear.

"On the back of my woman who is shirtless, definitely so." Stef whispered against Lenas ear, again earning herself a shiver.

Lena smiled and Closed her eyes. The feel of her wife on her back and the quiet sound of the wilderness was very relaxing. Stef felt the same, she was really relaxed, even more relaxed after her massage Lena had given her a while before.

"The girls will probably be in here very soon." Lena spoke up after a bit. They had to put their shirts back on because the last thing they would want to do is let their kids see them partially naked.

"I know." Stef sighed out as she lifted off of her wife and fell to her side of the air mattress and slipped her sleep shirt on just as Lena slipped her sleep shirt on.

"Cuddle me?" Lena asked as she settled back on the mattress all dressed. Stef smirked.

"As if you need to ask." Stef responded as she slipped under the covers of the bed and moved closer to Lena, pulling Lena so that she was at her side and her head resting on Stefs chest.

The two remained cuddled for a few minutes in silence. The sound of the wind blowing in the trees and crickets chirping made it relaxing.

"We need another date night. " Stef spoke out after a few minutes of silence. Stef felt Lena nod and so she kissed the top of the womans head.

"This time your mother or Mike can stay and watch the kids. Ill feel better knowing that the kids are being watched and looked after." Both women cringed at the though of last time. They were definitely having someone else with them if they were going to be left alone. It wasn't the kids that they didn't trust, it was everyone else.

"Good idea my love. We do need one. We need alone time every now and then." Lena nodded agreeing with Stef. They definitely needed more alone time since having 6 kids in the house didn't really give them much time to themselves.

"We will talk about that after this thing with Rylans uncle is dealt with and whoever is leaving those horrid notes." Lena sighed, nodding. It was always one thing after another and they could never catch a break.

"Agreed." Lena whispered and then she yawned and snuggled closer into Stef embrace.

Again the tent and surrounds fell silent, they could hear the sound of a tent zip being moved in the distance and they knew it was coming from one of the kids tents. Either someone needed the bathroom or it was Callie.

"Moms?" Both moms smiled at each other. They knew their kids too well.

"Come in Cal." Stef called out to the teen. Instantly the sound of the zip on the tent moving could be heard and then Callies face and then body popped into sight. Callie stepped into the tent and then zipped it up behind her.

"I couldn't sleep." Callie said once she had closed the tent back up and was kneeling on the floor, facing her moms.

"Understandable sweets. Come in." Stef said as she lifted the blankets on her side and gestured for Callie to slip in the middle of the bed. It was a small air bed but it would fit the three of them, their would just be a lot of hugging and cuddling going on because of the size of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked the teen as Callie snuggled between the two women. Callie lay on her back staring at the roof of the tent as both of her moms lay on their sides facing her.

"Nothing to really talk about mom. Just knowing hes dead gives me a little peace. Still angry but its easing off." Callie said looking down at her hands. So many emotions swirling around in her head and she didn't know how to deal with it, just being with her moms was helping.

"Ok, well we are here bug." Lena spoke before leaning down and placing a kiss on Callies temple. Callie looked at her Mama and smiled.

"I know." Callie whispered as she pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned onto her left side facing her Mama.

"Go to sleep bug." Stef whispered into Callies ear from her spot behind the teen. Callie smiled.

"Ill try mom." Callie spoke and then yawned as she snuggled up into Lena. Her face in her Mamas neck and the feel of her mom behind her was enough for sleep to pull her into the blackness.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Birds chirping and soft snores filled the camp site as Stef yawned and opened her tired eyes. She rubbed them and blinked a few times to get her vision back from sleep. Once her eyes were clear she looked over to see Lena and Callie snuggled up.

The teen had her head buried in Lenas neck using Lenas right arm as a pillow as Lena lay on her back with Callie at her side. Callies right arm was flung over Lenas middle and her left hand curled up near her neck. The two looked so comfortable.

As if knowing that she was being watched, Lena started to wake. She stirred and yawned, blinking her eyes a couple of times and looked to her right seeing Callies brown locks in her face. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the teens temple which made Callie snuggle into Lenas neck more.

Stef had been distracted with watching her wife and eldest daughter that she didn't notice something digging into her back. Trying to Carefully roll over, Stef noticed she couldn't. She did however get a quick glance of blonde hair which wasn't her own and she had to smile.

"Lena." Stef whispered quietly as to not wake the two girls.

"Mmmm." Lena looked over Callies head to meet the blue eyes of her blonde wife. Lena smiled and Stef returned it before saying what she was going to say.

"You will never guess whos behind me?" Stef smirked as Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" Lena asked, she was confused.

"Rylan." Lena frowned at the answer and Stef chuckled.

"I didn't even hear the tent open." Lena responded and Stef frowned now aswell.

"Me either. I guess we were more tired then we thought." Lena nodded and ran a hand down her face and yawned. The massage last night had done the trick and she did feel relaxed but extremely tired, she knew she couldn't sleep any longer because they did have 6 kids to rely on them.

"I guess we were. Is she ok?" Lena asked trying to peak over but found it really hard with Callie sleeping on her and Stef blocking the view. Seeing her wife try to look and fail, Stef chuckled and answered her wife.

"Shes snuggled into my back but seems to be sleeping fine." Stef responded trying to wiggle and make more room so she could roll over, but stuck between two of her daughters was hard and it seems that Rylan has a grip on her sleep shirt.

"ok. I knew the two of them would come in at some point." Lena answered as Stef nodded.

Stef managed to sit up and turn so that she could grab Rylan. Laying the little girl on her stomach so that they were stomach to stomach, stef lay down and rubbed Rylans back. The little girl stirring a little at the change of position.

"Mommy?" Rylan yawned out, blinking and bringing her head up a little to look around. Both moms could tell she was still in a dream like state and that she would doze off again.

"Its ok baby go back to sleep." Stef whispered kissing Rylans head as the little girl put her head on her mamas chest and let out a sigh.

"Mkay." Rylan mumbled out and snuggled her head deeper into Stefs chest.

"Shes so cute." Lena gushed. Shes loved being a mom to so many wonderful kids.

"You guys are loud." Both moms were startled at the sound of the teen between them. Callie had rolled onto her back and was now rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sorry bug." Stef whispered turning her head to place a kiss on Callies temple. Callie sighed and rolled onto her stomach, her head facing Stefs direction. She let out a little mumble before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep just like her littlest sister had done.

Both moms smiling wide at their children. They were definitely not morning kids.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate to wake them." Lena whispered from her spot in the tent. Callie curled up next to her asleep and Rylan still sleeping on Stefs chest. They needed to get up, they cant waste the day sleeping when there was so much outdoors and wilderness to explore.

"Me too. We got to get our day started though." Lena nodded and kissed Callies head. The teen not moving a bit, she was definitely in a deep sleep and luckily not having any nightmares.

"What do you exactly want to do today?" Stef asked after a moment of silence, she had her head facing her wife so they could look at each other. Her hand remained on the little blondes back so that the little girl didn't roll off.

"Family hike?" Lena suggested and without a second thought Stef answered.

"Family hike." Stef nodding as she agreed.

A family hike sounded good. One way to get the kids to let loose some of their energy and ware them out. Also to get them away from the technology and to be more involved with nature and see that the world was beautiful and peaceful away from the technology.

"You wake her, ill wake this one." Stef spoke and Lena nodded. Both getting on with the task of waking their sleeping girls.

"Hey baby girl, its time to get up." Stef whispered brushing some loose hair out of the little blonde face and behind her ear. Stef chuckled a little as Rylan turned her face and rubbed it into Stefs chest before turning her head back and laying her cheek on her moms chest.

"More minutes." Rylan mumbled out and Stef chuckled a little. The little girl frowning at the movements her mom was making as she was tryin to get back to sleep, which wasn't going to plan.

"Sorry baby but its time to wake up. Got to go have breakfast and start our day." Rylan frown, her eyes not opening but she groaned when Stef sat up and brought the little girl with her. Rylan blinked her eyes open, kept blinking till she could see. Bringing a fit up to rub her eyes was next as blinking wasn't seeing to work. Stef smiled and kissed Rylans head as Lena and Callie chuckled at the sight of the little girl waking up.

It seems that Callie was more easier to wake up then the little blonde. Lena and Callie were sitting up looking at the two blondes. Lenas head rested on the teens shoulder and her arms around the teens waist as Callie relaxed in the embrace of her mama.

"She pulls the exact same face you do." Lena commented. Rylans waking up annoyed face was the same as Stefs. It still amazed Lena that Rylan was so much like Stef in attitude and looks that it was hard to believe that they weren't blood related.

"I do not pull that face!" Stef protested as she frowned and looked at Rylan. The little girl was frowning slightly and she looked annoyed at being woken up. She looked rather cute.

"Yes you do!" Callie and Lena said together, grins on their faces.

"I don't pull that face, do I baby girl?" Stef prostested again before looking at the little girl in her lap who looked like she would dose off again.

"What face?" Rylan mumble looking up at her mom with a raised eyebrow. Stef sighed.

"I give up. Lets go get breakfast." Stef put Rylan next to Callie and Lena as she stood and made her way towards the exit of the tent. When none of them decided to get up and move Stef huffed playfully annoyed.

"Ok fine, you guys stay here and get dressed and Ill go make the breakfast." Both Lena and Callie laughed as Rylan relaxed her back against her eldest sister. Still not fully awake.

"Love you honey."

"Love you mom."

Lena and Callie called after Stef, amusement lacing their voices.

"Mhmmmm." Was Stefs response as she made her way to where the breakfast things were kept. Seeing that Brandon and Jude were already awake and lounging around the camp.

 **xxxxxxx**

Half an hour later everyone was finally sitting around the camp eating breakfast that Jude, Brandon and Stef had prepared before everyone else had decided to join them.

"So Mama and I were thinking..." Stef started but was interrupted by Jesus.

"Ouch, does it hurt?" Jesus asked which caused a round of laughter to come from the kids, including a very much awake Rylan now that she had food in her belly.

"Very funny mister. " Stef responded giving Jesus a playful glare.

"We were thinking of going for a family hike. Pack some sandwiches and have a picnic."Lena ended up finishing what Stef was going to say. She could see the spiked interested in most of the kids, mainly Mariana wasn't interested but she would go along with it.

"I like the sound of that." Callie agreed as she ate the last of her toast. Brandon and Jesus nodding.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Jude agreed.

"Ok, well finish your breakfast and then go get ready to go." Stef told the kids. Only Stef and Mariana had to get dressed out of pyjamas but they all had to get comfortable walking shoes on to go on the hike.

As Stef got changed, Callie and Lena packed the picnic, sandwiches, fruit and water were separated into three backpacks to distribute the weight. They could switch off evenly during the walk to make it even.

Once everyone was dressed and the backpacks were packed it was time for the family to go.

"Adams - Foster family hike is a go." Stef spoke as she pulled her back pack on and marched ahead of everyone.

The family chuckled and shook their heads behind her. Their mom could be a weirdo at times but they wouldn't have her any other way.

 **SO what did you think?**

 **More to come.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	81. AN: Sorry for the wait

**I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG BUT THINGS TEND TO HAPPEN.**

 **I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE BECAUSE MY MENTAL STATE WASN'T RIGHT.**

 **I HAVE BEEN TO FUNERAL AFTER FUNERAL LATELY AND ITS TAKING ITS TOLL AS IM SURE YOU COULD PROBABLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WERE IN MY PLACE OR HAVE BEEN IN MY PLACE.**

 **AS YOU ALL KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND RENEE WHO DIED ALMOST A YEAR AGO FROM UNEXPECTED CAUSES, TAKEN TOO YOUNG AND TOO SOON.**

 **THEN MY GREAT GRANDMA DIED ON VALENTINES DAY.**

 **MY OTHER GREAT GRANDMOTHER DIED LAST WEEK**

 **AND NOW ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE, JACKIE, DIED THIS WEEK, SHE BATTLED CANCER FOR THREE YEARS LONG YEARS ONLY TO LOSE HER FIGHT. SHE TOO WAS TAKEN TOO YOUNG AND TOO SOON.**

 **REST IN PARADISE RENEE**

 **REST IN PARADISE GREAT GRANDMA**

 **REST IN PARADISE GREAT GRANDMOTHER**

 **REST IN PARADISE JACKIE**

 **JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO GIVE THE ONES YOU LOVE A HUG AND TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM. IT COULD BE THE LAST SO CHERISH IT. LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO NOT TELL THE ONES YOU LOVE, THAT YOU LOVE THEM.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **DarkHippie.**


	82. Im back

Hey Guys

so im back. Yay.

This month (June 2016) marks 1 year since my friend Renee was taken from this world at a young age. I still cant believe shes gone and I can't believe its been a year already. Time sure does fly but she is gone but definitely not forgotten.

After dealing with 4 deaths and trying to cope with that among other things, im am back and ready to post.

Im still not 100% but I couldn't leave you all waiting on the next chapter for much longer.

Chapter 70 will be posted very soon, maybe within the next half our or so.

I hope you like it.

DARKHIPPIE XXXXXXX


	83. CH 70 - Her favourite part

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

_As Stef got changed, Callie and Lena packed the picnic, sandwiches, fruit and water were separated into three backpacks to distribute the weight. They could switch off evenly during the walk to make it even._

 _Once everyone was dressed and the backpacks were packed it was time for the family to go._

" _Adams - Foster family hike is a go." Stef spoke as she pulled her back pack on and marched ahead of everyone._

 _The family chuckled and shook their heads behind her. Their mom could be a weirdo at times but they wouldn't have her any other way._

xxxxxx

The family set off on their hike. Brandon carrying one backpack, Stef had the second one and Jesus the third. They would switch off a bit later to give everyone a turn, although Stef had a feeling that none of the boys would give their packs to their sisters or even their Mama.

The group were taking an unknown track. They could see the track wasn't regularly used at all, it was narrow and was only wide enough for two people at a time if they were standing close together. Trees and bushland surrounded the track in every which way, the family knew they had to stick together and not wander off, if they did this then they would be fine.

Jesus and Brandon lead the group, they were smart enough when it came to dangers and what to look for. Jude and Callie following not far behind them then Mariana and Rylan behind them then following in the rear was Stef and Lena, both stayed at the back so that they could keep an eye on the kids.

Stef and Lena couldn't help but be amused at Rylan. She was skipping and climbing on little logs and rocks. Just acting like a typical little girl had them smiling. Even Mariana was enjoying her little sisters antics, heck she joined in because it was fun.

Currently Rylan was walking on a log, it wasn't too high up so the moms weren't to worried. Just to be on the safe side, Mariana climbed up behind the little blonde and the two of them were dancing on the log. The two of them taking their time by dawdling meant that everyone else was walking slower and ended up just walking together in a close group watching the two younger girls be silly.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I taaaaaaaaaake  
mm mm mmmm mmmmm  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my faaaaaaaace"

Everyone was laughing at Rylan trying to sing. The moms having no idea what the song was but found it funny.

"She doesn't even know the whole song." Jesus was laughing at the little girls attempt at singing. He didn't mean to laugh but it was so funny, he had never heard anything so out of tune, yes he knew what she was singing.

"What is she singing?" Lena asked as they watched Mariana help Rylan off of the log carefully. She was still humming and singing the same sentences she had before. It was definitely the only part of the song she knew.

"Its from the movie brother bear." Brandon answered with a smirk, shaking his head. He never understood how little kids could be so amusing but now living with Rylan, he now understood. They were just so innocent that it was funny and interesting how their minds worked.

"Oh." Lena sighed out. She now knew what they were talking about and what the little girl was singing. Rylan had been watching Disney movies and other kid friendly movies that her friends Christopher and Hannah had introduced to her. It seems that Disney and animated movies were slowly taking over transformers as her favourites.

"Tell everybody im on my way

an im lov..." Rylan started to sing again but was interrupted by Stef who love the girl dearly but could only take hearing the same thing over and over again to a minumum.

"Rylan! Rylan!"

"What?" Rylan turned on her spot to look at her mom. Wondering what she wanted.

"Sing a different song please?" Stef asked. Rylan sighed as the family were now walking at a normal speed. The boys wanted to continue walking, they didn't like the slow pace but they stayed with their family for safety reasons.

"Oh, alright." She gave in but to think of another song when she had that one stuck in her head was hard.

"What song?" Rylan asked looking at her mom, hoping that she could give her an idea.

"I don't know, just something different." Stef responded to the little girl as Brandon, Jude and Jesus headed off, not interested in what the girls were talking about now.

"How about Roar, you know that one right, Rylan?" Mariana spoke up seeing her sister had gone from cheery to sad in seconds. At the suggested song, Rylans ears perked and she became excited again.

"ooooo yay I like that song. Mari? Callie? sing with me? Pleeeeeeease?" The girls chuckled at their little sister as the three of them clasped hands and began to follow their brothers leaving their moms behind them.

"Of course." Callie said happily while Mariana nodded. They would do anything to make sure their sister was happy.

"You're gonna hear me roooooooooarrrrrrrr." Rylan started to sing which Had Callie bursting out laughing. Of course she would sing that part.

"Thats not how it starts Rylan." Mariana chuckled out, the little blonde really was amusing.

"But thats my favourite part." Both girls rolled their eyes with a smile and the little blondes words.

"Thats the only part you know." Mariana pointed out. Rylan shrugged. She didn't see anything wrong with that.

"So...its a good part." Rylan spoke out before releasing her sisters hands and skipping ahead to join her three brothers, singing the only part of Roar she knew. She won that argument.

"Give up Mari, you will never win with her." Both girls chuckled and followed after their sister.

 **AN: (Songs : Phil collins – On my way, Katy Perry - Roar)**

xxxxxxx

The group had been walking for a few hours now, the distance they had gone if they were walking at a normal pace would have taken only an hour and a half. When you have an over excited, hyperactive almost 7 year old, things take longer then expected. No one was complaining though, it has been a fun and amusing bonding session.

Brandon, Jesus, and Jude were up ahead, the boys still carrying the backpacks and so was Stef. Mariana and Callie behind the boys and the moms behind the girls with Rylan trailing behind the them all.

Stef could tell that it was nearing lunch time and to be honest, she was feeling hungry herself. She couldn't wait to sit down and enjoy a family picnic with her loves.

"I see you have finished singing little miss." Stef slowed to a stop with Lena at her side as they waited for their youngest.

"Yeah, my voice hurts after a while." Rylan sighed out as she continued to put one foot in front of the other.

"Well you were hitting some pretty high notes." Lena added. Rylan smiled and looked up at her Mama when she finally reached her moms. Rylan grabbed Lenas left hand in her right hand and then Stefs right hand in her left.

"Did you like my singing Mama?" Rylan asked beaming with happiness as her Mama had praised her. She liked to sing, no she loved to sing but never felt comfortable doing it infront of anyone. Now she could because she had a family that loved her.

"I did baby girl." Lena smiled. She placed a kiss on the little blondes head as she three of them began to walk, trying to catch up with the other kids. Rylans hands swinging her Moms hands as she walked.

Moments like these were the moments Stef and Lena cherished. After the camping trip they had no idea what was to happen. With Rylans supposed Uncle in the picture, nothing was for certain anymore.

"Mommy?" Rylan yawned out coming to a stop.

"Yeah baby?" Stef asked as she too stopped along with Lena.

"Can you carry me? My feet hurt." Rylan pouted. Lena smirked as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright. Just this once." Stef gave in, a fake sigh off annoyance that Stef gave out made Rylan chuckle.

"Thanks mommy." Rylan smiled as Stef handed her backpack to Lena and then bent down to let the little girl climb on her back. It would be easier for the little girl to be on her back anyway.

"You're welcome baby." Stef readjusted herself and the little girl into a more comfortable position before they began to walk. Stef could feel Rylans hands clinging to her shoulders and the little girls head resting between her shoulder blades.

"Ill take that Mama." Jude spoke up as the two moms came closer to the older kids. Jude had seen his sister needing to be carried and so he didn't want his Mama to carry the backpack if she didn't need to, he would help.

"Sure Bub?" Lena asked, making sure he really was ok to take the backpack.

"Im sure." Jude nodded and Lena smiled as she pulled the backpack off.

"Ok thank you bub." Lena said handing the boy the backpack. He grabbed it and slung it onto his back before heading back to catch up with his brothers.

"He just wants to be like his brothers." Stef commented as they continued to walk behind the kids.

"Can you blame him though? He looks up to them." Lena explained. Stef nodded.

"He sure does. All our kids look up to each other and us. We raised some really good kids Lena." Stef smiled and pecked Lena on the cheek as they walked.

"That we did." Lena smiled and nodded. She was proud of her family.

 **Xxxxxx**

The family kept up there walk. They were going at a more faster pace now that Rylan was not dawdling behind them. It was a steady walk, each member enjoying what the forest was showing them.

Brandon and Jesus were ahead of the group like normal. They were making sure to look out for danger, marking out the track so they didn't get lost and just simply loving being in charge.

Callie, Mariana and Jude were right behind them. They were discussing god knows what but they were definitely having fun if the laughter was any indication.

The Moms stayed back, they were just enjoying the view, the piece and quiet nature had to offer even though the kids were making a lot of noise in front of them, it was still beautiful to listen too. At least it was laughter and not yelling and screaming both of them were thinking.

Stef had completely forgot that she had a little girl on her back until Rylan moved a little.

"Comfortable there baby girl." Stef spoke, Rylan nodded against Stefs shoulder blades and them mumbled.

"Mhmmmm." Rylan mumbled and yawned, snuggling into her moms back even more.

"Looks like someone is about to drift off." Lena noticed as she watched the little girl yawn and snuggle in, it was easy to tell when Rylan was tired, the signals were always the same.

"Well when we get to a clearing we will have lunch then she will be all energised again." Stef spoke, her arms starting to hurt now from the angle she had them at.

"Oh she definitely will be." Lena chuckled as she rubbed Rylans back.

"Can you go into the backpack Brandon has and get the rope? I want to secure her to me so if she does fall asleep and lets go, she wont fall, gives my hands a break as well." Stef explained. Lena chuckled. Just imagining what Stef wanted to do was funny but practical.

"Do you want me to take her?" Lena asked. She was more then happy to carry their daughter.

"Its fine love, she will get too heavy for you. Im use to lugging this much weight around, its mainly my arms." Stef knew Lena could carry Rylan but only for a short amount of time. The little girl would get to heavy for her wife and Lena wasn't use to carrying the weight for long periods of time.

"Yeah, guess you are right. So similar to a baby carrier?" Lena understood what Stef was saying. Rylan could get heavy after a while and she didn't need the strain on her back and she definitely wasn't use to the weight.

"Yeah similar to a baby carrier" Stef chuckled. She remembered her times when Brandon was a baby, how much help the baby carrier had been. It made things so much easier and she was glad that it could help now.

Although it wouldn't be needed in the future. Rylan would slowly outgrow her need for sleep during the day once she was in a routine of normal sleep and food and her body caught up. The stunted growth from her younger days was something that Lena and Stef hated, the little girl couldn't catch a break but they were determined to do whatever they can. Normal routine was a start and they could definitely see the change happening.

"Ok we can do that." Lena nodded

"Hey B slow down, can you come here please?" Stef called, Rylan wasn't asleep yet, even if she was asleep, living with the Adams-Fosters everything was noisy and she had gotten use to falling asleep to noise.

"Yeah whats up?" Brandon called back as the kids all stopped their walking and headed back to their moms to see what the problem was.

"Just need the rope from your backpack." Stef asked as Brandon took the bag off of his back and got the rope out.

"Why?" Brandon asked as he handed the rope to his Mama, seeing that his Moms hands were not free to take it.

"Mom wants to secure Rylan to her back to give her arms a rest." Lena explained to her kids. Each of them nodding in understanding. None of the kids volunteered to take Rylan because they knew she would get to heavy for them and their mom knew that.

"Thats a very smart idea mom." Callie spoke, nodding as she thought about what her mom was doing. The others agreeing that it was a very smart idea.

"Yeah, since I'm not carrying a backpack, Rylan can be my backpack." The kids chuckled as Lena undid the rope. Their mom tried to be funny and sometimes she failed which was funnier then her jokes.

"Alright lets get her secured." Callie said taking the rope from her Mama and moving over to her mom to secure the little girl to her.

Stef, Lena and Callie had managed to make Rylan a carrier that was attached to Stef. The rope was fastened around the little girl and Stef making it a Rylan backpack. It was secure and if Rylan was to let go of Stefs shoulders, she wouldn't go anywhere. It looked amazing according to Mariana and it did indeed give Stefs arms a break.

Lena also thought to put her jumper and Stefs jumper around the parts of the rope that would dig in in places where it would hurt the little girl or Stef. Once they were all set, the troop was off again.

The kids carried on hoping that they would soon find a spot to have a break and eat.

 **SO what did you think?**

 **More to come.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	84. CH 71 - Breathtaking

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN CHAPTERS. LIFE GETS SO BUSY AND TIME FLYS SO FAST.**

 **A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY CANADIAN READERS, ILL BE HEADING THERE ON A HOLIDAY AND TO VISIT MY LITTLE SISTER, IN SEPTEMBER SO IM REALLY EXCITED. IT WILL BE A BIG CHANGE FROM AUSTRALIA. ANY ADVICE ON ANYTHING WILL BE APPRECIATED .**

 ** _Previously:_ **

_Stef, Lena and Callie had managed to make Rylan a carrier that was attached to Stef. The rope was fastened around the little girl and Stef making it a Rylan backpack. It was secure and if Rylan was to let go of Stefs shoulders, she wouldn't go anywhere. It looked amazing according to Mariana and it did indeed give Stefs arms a break._

 _Lena also thought to put her jumper and Stefs jumper around the parts of the rope that would dig in in places where it would hurt the little girl or Stef. Once they were all set, the troop was off again._

 _The kids carried on hoping that they would soon find a spot to have a break and eat._

 **xxxxxxx**

"And shes out." Lena said as they were still walking. They had a quick drink break a few moments ago and now they were off walking again. They hopefully would soon find a place to have a picnic and for the kids to have a look around. The boys would soon be hungry, well all of them would be but the boys would be the ones to complain and ask.

"Good. She will need her energy for the walk back to camp." Lena laughed and nodded. The little girl needed to do some walking that way she could release some of the built up energy so she would sleep tonight.

Lena followed her family. She couldn't help but smile at them all. They were hers and she loved each and everyone of them. She looked to Rylan, she couldn't help but feel heartache when looking at the little blonde on her wifes shoulders. Just thinking about what was going to happen once the camping trip was over. Lena couldn't stop thinking that Rylan may not be with them once they leave for home, the little girls future wasn't set with them and that was the worse thing.

"Shes like a koala when she clings. Its like she knows to cling even though shes fastened to you with that rope." Lena spoke looking at the little blonde. In her heart, Rylan will always be her daughter. She could never forget any of her children, Frankie and Rylan included. They were a piece of her. **(AN: Had to add an Aussie animal in this story somewhere :p )**

"Instincts maybe?" Stef wondered. Unknown to Lena, Stef was also feeling the same things every time she looked at the little blonde. Only when the adoption papers were signed, would Stef no longer feel heartache or fear for Rylan being taken from them. As it is, the little girls stay with them wasn't fully secure now that a relative had shown up.

"Maybe, or she just knows who her safety nets are." Lena smiled as Stef nodded.

"Me and you." Stef said as she leaned to the side to place a gentle kiss on Lenas lips.

"Yep me and you. Her family." Stef nodded with a smile, her family.

"When we first met, did you ever think that we would have 6 beautiful and wonderful children and be happily married?" Stef asked as they continued to look, both of them keeping an eye on the kids in front but still paying attention to each other.

"No, I believed we would be married and have maybe two or three children including Brandon. I never imagined a family so big but, I honestly love my life the way it is and if I had to go back and change anything, I wouldn't." Lena spoke from the heart, she had thought about it every now and then. She always wondered what her life would be like but when she thought about it, it sounded silly because nothing would be different from now.

"Me too. 6 beautiful kids and a beautiful smoking hot wife, what more could I ask for?" Lena looked at her wife with a smirk and rolled her eyes as Stef waggled her eyebrows and grabbed Lenas hand as they walked.

"You have a way with words honey, Such a romantic." Lena chuckled out and Stef gave her wife a cheesy smile and another gentle kiss.

"I try my love, I try." Stef said once she pulled away.

"Love you." Lena smiled and leant in for another kiss.

"Love you too." Stef responded against Lenas lips.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena could see the kids were getting tired from the walking around and needed a break and lunch very soon. The next words were joyous words spoken from Judes mouth which made Stef and Lena smile.

"Theres a clearing up ahead from what we can see. Can we go ahead and check it out?" Jude asked to his moms as all the kids had stopped now to wait for an answer.

"Sure, but be careful please." Lena warned. She was exited for a break aswell but the main priority was her kids safety.

"We will. Lets go." Jude said as he started to jog back towards the clearing they had seen.

"Jude, slow down its not a race." The moms heard Brandon call after the younger boy as all the kids went ahead.

"I hope its a good spot. Im getting hungry." Lena spoke, her stomach was rumbling but it wasn't loud to be heard.

"Mhmm, so am I." Honestly, Stef was starving. She needed food soon or she was going to feel sick. The pair walked at a much faster pace then they had been, one to catch up with the kids to make sure they are alright and two, they were hungry and wanted to get to the spot faster.

"She still asleep?" Stef asked Lena, not being able to see if the little girl was awake yet.

"Yep. Looks to be a deep sleep." Lena said after looking at the little girl closely.

"Good. You reckon the kids will stay in their own tent tonight?" Stef asked straight after.

"Probably not." Lena chuckled out as Stef sighed, she was disappointed but if she could hold her wife then thats good enough till they could have some alone time.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Stef sighed out as Lena sighed as well. The two of them needed time alone, it had been a long time since they had been alone and kid free, they needed sometime to reconnect. Hopefully soon.

"We will have some alone time soon." Lena reassured her wife. She would definitely fine time to have some alone time with her wife. Even if she had to send the kids off to their grandparents.

"Soon better be sooner." Stef whispered but Lena heard her.

"Oh honey." Lena chuckled squeezing Stefs hand. They heard footsteps coming towards them and then their Bug appeared.

"Moms, you have got to see this. Its so breath taking." Callie was smiling from ear to ear, she was very excited.

"Coming cal." With that answer, Callie was running back off towards the spot, a smile still on her face.

"Must be pretty amazing for Callie to act like that." Lena spoke, Callies smile had been infections and now Stef and Lena were smiling. Not much made Callie smile and it was a sight when she did smile.

"Well we better get over there."

 **xxxxxx**

"WOW." Lenas jaw dropped at the sight before them. It was the most breathtaking sight Lena had seen of the wilderness.

The family were on a cliff. The top of the cliff was big but the drop down was smallish but it was one you still wouldn't want to stand so close too the edge. Below them was a sparkling slow flowing river that ran off into the distance both ways. On the bank across the river were pine trees standing tall and strong in rows, and there were lots of them. Behind the pine trees were mountains, beautiful mountains that looked like a backdrop. It was like a picture out of national geographic book or a post card.

 **(AN: I have no idea if this even exists but im making it so it does. Never been to California so I have no idea, just making it up)**

"Wow is right, I didn't even know this was here." Stef said as she too looked at the scene with her jaw dropped. If she knew this was here she would have come a long time ago.

"Its so pretty." Mariana whispered in awe as the boys took seats on the ground, their legs out in front of them relaxing.

"Im going to get some photos." Callie said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started moving around, snapping pictures as she went from different angles and spots.

"Good thinking Cal." Stef praised. This view was one to remember, when you have a kid with a natural talen for taking photos, it was going to look amazing in the photo and out of the photo.

"Miss still asleep?" Stef asked. Now that they had found somewhere to have lunch, Stef wanted to give her back a rest and to rest her legs. All of them needed a rest and Rylan needed to eat, she couldn't afford to miss a meal.

"Yeah. Do you want me to take her?" Lena asked her wife. As Stef started to untie the rope at her front.

"Sure, give my back a break." Stef and Lena worked together to get the rope off. Soon enough, a sleeping Rylan was in her Mamas arms and resting peacefully against Lenas chest as Lena sat on the ground next to the kids and Stef gathered the backpacks and Callie over.

"Are we having lunch here?" Callie asked as she took a seat next to Jude and put her phone away.

"Yep, its a perfect spot. Don't you think?" Lena spoke with a smile. The kids all nodding, the boys really couldn't care, they were hungry.

"I think this is one of my favourite spots now." Callie smiled as she looked out at the view before them. It really was beautiful and now she not only had it in her memory but in a photo. The view was a keepsake.

"It is beautiful." Callie sighed out, still looking at the view.

"Now whos hungry?" Lena smiled before asking. That was a big mistake.

"Me!" The kids minus Rylan all yelled out at once, Jesus's voice being the loudest.

"Silly question to ask my love." Stef chuckled out as she helped pull out lunch from the packs.

"I guess it was." Lena also chuckled pulling out lunch as well with one hand, while Rylan lay in the other.

"Alright we have peanut butter, Cheese or Jam sandwiches, water and packets of chips." Stef said as she looked at the assortment as the kids did too.

"Help yourselves, just save plain chips and the peanut butter and jam sandwich for Rylan." Lena spoke. She knew none of the kids would eat Rylans sandwich, they all knew it was the only thing she really liked in a sandwich.

"Baby girl, time to wake up. You need to have some lunch." Lena started to wake the little blonde up. Stef smiling as the little girl refused to wake, like normal.

"Mmmmm, noooooo" Rylan whined, burying her face into Lenas neck more and letting out a sigh as she tried to fall back asleep.

"Rylan, baby come on before your brothers eat your lunch." Stef said, trying to coax the little girl to wake.

"Five more minutes." Rylan mumbled out with a yawn. Stef and Lena smiling at the sentence, the little girls normal sentence. She had a thing for five minutes.

"She says that all the time." Jesus pointed out as he stuffed his sandwich in his mouth making Mariana crinkle her nose in disgust at him.

"That she does." Stef replied giving Jesus a look that told him to slow down with his food. He smiled sheepishly, shrugged and took a sip of his water.

"Here love." Stef said as she gathered up the last of the sandwiches, chips and water for her and Lena and placed them infront of Lena.

"Thanks honey." Lena smiled and thanked her wife as she picked up a cheese sandwich and opened it carefully with one hand as Rylan started to stir.

"Ok everyone, eat your lunch then you can relax or look around before we walk back." Stef announced to the group as she opened a peanut butter sandwich.

"Ok Mom." The kids all got out as they continued to eat their sandwiches and talk with each other.

Rylan slowly turned around in her mamas lap so she had her back to her Mamas chest. Stef smiled at the little blonde and handed her the sandwich that they made especially for her, the only sandwich filling that she ate.

"Mine?" Rylan asked as she looked at the sandwich that was now in her hands. She could see that it was her favourite and she was smiling, she loved how they always remembered what she like to eat. It would never get old that they knew her too well. She was glad she had this family now, they were hers forever and she was lucky.

"Yeah baby, mama made you your favourite." Lena spoke as she kissed the little blondes head before taking a bite of her cheese sandwich.

"Peanut Butter and Jam?" She knew it was but she just had to make sure.

"Yep." Stef smiled and nodded at the girl. Rylan smiled and tore into the sandwich. She was hungry.

"Thank you." Rylan smiled before taking a bite of her sandwich as Stef placed a bottle of water infront of the little girl and a packet of plain chips that made Rylans eyes go wide. Stef and Lena chuckled at the little girls reaction to the chips.

"Welcome sweetness." Stef smiled and ate her sandwich. The whole family eating together and enjoying the amazing view of their surroundings.

"We should come here every year, make it a family tradition." Brandon spoke up. He liked this spot. It was quiet and relaxing. It was a very good place to think and maybe write music. He would have to remember to bring his sheet music next time so he could write.

"Yeah, can we Moms?" Jude piped up hearing his eldest brothers great idea. He loved the sound of it and he never really had a family tradition before and he was thinking this was perfect.

"What do you think my love?" Stef asked looking at Lena who was smiling and looking at the kids faces. All of them looked at Lena pleadingly, hoping that she would say yes.

"I think its a great idea." Lena didn't waste a moment to speak. She liked the idea, it would be good to start a new tradition that they could all remember from the start.

"Adams-Foster family hike, I like it." Mariana spoke nodding her head as she did. She could get use to it, she was with her family after all and that was better then anything.

"What do you think about that Rylan?" Lena asked the little girl who hadn't said a thing, she was to busy stuffing her face. She was just like Jesus and Stef when it came to food, well mainly like Jesus.

"Yeah but we have to bring peanut butter and jam sandwiches." Rylan stated. Food was all that mattered, especially peanut butter and jam sandwiches.

"Of course." Stef said rolling her eyes and laughing as everyone else laughed as well. The little girl was so funny without even trying.

Xxxxxxx

The family had finished their lunch, all the rubbish were back in the bags and now they were relaxing or exploring, whatever they wanted to do before walking back to the camp site.

"Mom can Jude, Brandon, Rylan and I go for a walk?" Jesus asked as he and the others mention stood in front of their mothers.

"Sure, stay close and keep an eye on her please." Lena spoke to the three boys. Rylan was safe with them.

"We will. Come one shorty." Jesus said as he guided the others towards a different path from where they entered the spot.

"Im not shorty, you're tally."" Rylan replied laughing as she scrambled away before Jesus could tickle her. Both moms smiling at the sight of them.

"Tally is not a word and yes you are, well you're..." That was the last thing the moms heard as the kids disappeared into the forest to explore. Both moms chuckling at their banter.

"Those kids certainly love picking on the little ones, at least its joking around and Rylan can joke back. She fits in so well." Stef mused, still looking in thr same direction the kids had left in. she could see Mariana laying on a log to the side sun bathing and Callie taking more photos.

"Mmhmmm. She definitely likes hanging with her brothers. " Lena smiled as she watched Callie do her thing with her phone.

"Taking some good photos cal?" Stef called to the teen. Callie turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, want to see?" Callie asked as she made her way over to her moms.

"Sure bring it here." Callie sat down between her moms so that they could both see what she had taken.

"Wow, these are amazing Cal." Stef gushed as she looked at the photos Callie had taken. The girl was really good at taking photos.

"Yeah I agree with Mom, they are beautiful bug. You are so talented." Lena also gushed, placing a kiss to Callies cheek. Callie blushed, still not use to the attention and the complements.

"All I did was click a button, that doesn't take talent." Callie said not really understanding what her moms were seeing when they looked at her photos. She literally was just clicking a button.

"No but finding the right angle, lighting and object to focus on does take talent bug." Lena explained, kissing Callies temple.

"I guess." Callie said looking at her photos and shrugging. She wished she could see what her parents were seeing.

"Don't sell your self so short sweets." Stef said as she wrapped and arm around Callies shoulder and pulled her into a side hug and then kissed the girls temple.

"I won't. I guess im still not use to the compliments yet." Callie explained. Both moms could understand that but it wouldn't stop them from giving them to her. She of all people deserved compliments.

"Well expect them because we dish them out." Stef said chuckling. Placing another kiss to the teens temple.

"Ok, im gonna go take some more." Callie spoke as she stood up from between her moms.

"Ok, be careful." Lena called as Callie headed to the side near the forrest to take some photos.

"Will do Mama." Callie called back as she began to hold her phone up to take photos.

"That girl." Stef said shaking her head and sighing as she looked at the teen.

"She has come a long way from the first time we met her. " Lena reminded her wife.

"The strong willed, high walled scared little girl sitting at our dining table?" Stef said smiling. It only felt like yesterday that she met Callie and she still couldn't believe that that teen was now theirs forever.

"Mhmmm, she has come a long way." Lena nodded speaking as she remembered the first time meeting Callie outside of Juvie.

"We all have." Lena whispered still thinking of that teen standing in front of her in the carpark, beaten and looking scared.

They had definitely all changed and it was for the good.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Jesus, stop climbing the trees, you are teaching Rylan bad habits." Brandon called to Jesus who was busy climbing a tree with Rylan watching him with wide eyes. Brandon knew that look and it wasn't one he liked. He could see the little girls mind running like mad, thinking of ideas, ones that would be no good.

"Its fun, climbing is so thrilling." Jesus said as he got a couple of meters up and was holding onto a branch with one hand, having one foot on another branch and leaning out with his spare hand and leg. He just had to lose his footing a little and he would be toppling down. Brandon could see it happening.

"Thrilling? Really?" Brandon said raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"What? It is." Jesus smiled and shrugged as he found a branch and started swinging on it and doing pull ups all the while Rylan was looking on in awe.

"Mhmmmm." Brandon shook his head, his brother never learnt and he was teaching the younger kids bad habits.

"Brandon is right, you can't teach her bad habits, its dangerous." Jude finally spoke up. He knew Rylan and tree climbing was a big no no and his parents would not agree or like it at all.

"Rylan no." Brandon called out as he raced over and plucked the little blonde out of the tree, glad she wasn't too far up. She pouted and protested as Brandon placed her back on the ground.

"But Jesus did it, I want to climb high." Rylan complained, pouting and glaring at her eldest brother. He was ruining her fun, Jesus was having fun, so why couldn't she?

"No, Moms wont like that and its dangerous." Jude said to the little girl. He was a big brother too, he needed to protect her too, it was his job as well as a big brother to teach her right from wrong.

"See what you did. Stop climbing so high, in fact, stop climbing now." Brandon put his foot down. He was having enough of this argument. Jesus needed to come down so they could head back to their parents.

"I did see what I did, whats wrong with her climbing?" Jesus asked as he smirked and that smirk soon was wiped off of his face as the branch he was standing on snapped.

"JESUS!" Brandon, Rylan and Jude yelled as they watched their brother fall in slow motion.

 **OH NO!**

 **Ill try to update soon so you guys wont have to wait too long.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	85. CH 72 - scare

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _No, Moms wont like that and its dangerous." Jude said to the little girl. He was a big brother too, he needed to protect her too, it was his job as well as a big brother to teach her right from wrong._

" _See what you did. Stop climbing so high, in fact, stop climbing now." Brandon put his foot down. He was having enough of this argument. Jesus needed to come down so they could head back to their parents._

" _I did see what I did, whats wrong with her climbing?" Jesus asked as he smirked and that smirk soon was wiped off of his face as the branch he was standing on snapped._

" _JESUS!" Brandon, Rylan and Jude yelled as they watched their brother fall in slow motion._

 **xxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena had finished their lunch and were now sitting side by side just enjoying the view. Lena had her head resting on Stefs shoulder and Stef hand her arm around her wife. It was just relaxing and the two didn't want to move at all. Well that was all going to change because not even a moment later the two heard yelling and crying.

"Mommy, Mama." Came Rylans voice and then she appeared, tears falling down her cheeks at a rapid pace. This worried the moms to an extreme.

"MOMS!" Jude was right behind the little girl. She really was fast for a small thing. Lena and Stef were instantly on their feet with Callie now near them after hearing the sound of distress coming from the two youngest members of the Adams-Foster clan.

"What? Whats wrong?" Stef asked as she knelt in front of Jude while Lena cuddled and tried to console a hysterical Rylan.

"Jesus fell out of a tree, there's blood, Brandons with him." Jude got out through sobs and uneven breathing due to running. Stefs eyes went wide at what Jude had said.

"Oh god, Stef!" Lena said panicking, Standing up with a sobbing Rylan on her hip. One of her children were hurt and they were in the middle of know where, that was making her panic harder.

"Stay here with Mama, ill go." Stef said to them all. She was trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, she had to stay strong and stay in charge otherwise everything would be in complete chaos.

"Take the first aid kit." Callie said handing her mom the first aid kit.

"Jude show me please?" Stef asked, Stuffing a water bottle and the first aid kit into a backpack and slinging it onto one shoulder as Jude nodded.

"This way." Jude said as he took off, Stef right behind him.

Lena, holding Rylan, and Callie stood watching as the two ran off in the direction the boys were.

"Do you think Jesus is ok Mama? Not too hurt?" Callie asked softly, she was worried really worried.

"Moms going to him, he will be ok sweetie." Lena said to the two girls, she held Rylan on her right hip and used her left arm to bring Callie into a side hug. She kissed the two girls each on their temple just as they heard a twig snap and Mariana came into their sights. She had been sunbathing before but then she had gone off for a walk.

"Whats going on?" Mariana asked as she saw Rylan, Callie and her Mama all had tears in their eyes. She was worried, really worried now.

"Jesus Fell out of a tree." Lena told her daughter. Lena knew Mariana was going to take it the hardest out of all the kids if Jesus was extremely hurt.

"WHAT! Is he alright?" Marianas eyes went wide at hearing her twin was probably seriously hurt, falling out of a tree could cause serious injury.

"Moms gone to him, Brandon and Jude are with him." Callie spoke to her sister, she knew how hard it was for Mariana. She was be extremely shook up if it was Jude.

"I...I..I cant lose him." Mariana was trying to think positive but this was her twin, the one who had protected her before she met her Moms. She couldn't stop the tears falling and thinking the worse no matter how much she tried to think positive.

"Hey come here." Callie held out her arm, that wasn't wrapped around Lenas waist out to her sister. Mariana walked over to the three of them and buried her face in Lenas chest as she wrapped one arm around Callies waist and the other around her Mamas waist. The four of them in a big group hug, comfort at its greatest.

"Hes going to be alright guys." Lena spoke to the crying girls, she was trying to reassure them but mainly she was trying to reassure herself, that her son was alright.

He could have landed on a rock and knocked himself out. He could have broken a bone, he could have fracutred his spine. Millions of thoughts ran through their minds, all the worst things mainly. For all they know, he could be fine and they were worrying about nothing.

Xxxxx

Stef ran behind Jude, she was hoping it wasn't too serious because they weren't close to a hospital at all.

"Brandon!" Jude called, he knew they were around here somewhere but he had just ran and not really noticed where they were going.

"Over here." Brandon called back to his brother as he stood up from where he had been crouching down next to Jesus.

Stef and Jude made it to the boys. Stef let out a sigh and shook her head. Her heart had been going a million miles an hour just thinking of what damage Jesus had done to himself.

"Oh Jesus." She sighed out as she knelt down by the boy, putting the backpack to the side so she could examine her son.

"Its not bad mom, im fine. I wasn't high up." Jesus said as he looked down at his leg. Stef was glad it wasn't as bad as she had been thinking on her run over to them. It was just a scrape on his left leg from his knee cap all the way down his shin and his left arm was slightly scratched up. There was blood from where the bark of the tree had torn the top layer of skin off of his leg.

"What were you thinking?" Stef said as she pulled the first aid kit out of the bag and began to clean the dirt and blood away on his arm and then clean the dirty and blood away from the wound on Jesus Leg so she could get a better look at them both.

"Owwww...I wasn't?" Jesus said sheepishly as he flinched as the alcohol wipe hurt. Stef rolled her eyes along with Brandon. Brandon knew something like this would happen but Jesus didn't want to listen.

"Obviously...alright let me take a look at it now that its clean." Stef said as she finally was able to clean it up so that she can see what she would be working with.

"Doesn't look to bad, just a nasty gash. You are lucky you wont need stitches young man and just a scratch on your arm." Stef scolded the teen as she bandaged the leg up so it wouldn't get dirty and infected as they walked back to the camp site.

"Told you im fine." Jesus said to his eldest brother as Stef and Brandon helped Jesus stand up and Jude took the backback.

"Mhmmm." Brandon said rolling his eyes. He knew his brother could have been much more hurt then he was. Sometimes he wondered what was going through his brothers brain.

"Alright, lets get you back to Mama. Your mama and sisters are probably worried." Stef said as she and Brandon helped Jesus back to where they had left the others.

"Yeah, Mariana and Mama especially." Jude said nodding.

 **Xxxxxx**

Callie, Mariana, Lena and Rylan stood around waiting for the boys and Stef to return. All of them worried, wanting to know how bad Jesus was hurt.

"JESUS!" Mariana yelled as she moved out of her Mamas arms and sped right over to her twin. He was being helped but Stef and Brandon but that didn't matter because she couldn't stop the tears falling as she crashed into him. Luckily the other had a hold of him or they would have crashed to the floor.

Stef let go of Jesus as Jude took her spot, seeing that Mariana, Jude and Brandon would be able to hold him up as she made her way over to her wife who had their youngest daughter on her hip and Callie at her side.

"Im fine Mari." Jesus whispered as he wrapped his arms around his sister. Their connection was always going to be strong, Mariana was so afraid she would lose him and she was so glad he was ok.

"Don't scare me like that again." Mariana whispered into his chest as they hugged, tears streaming down her face and onto her brothers top. Jesus smiled a small smile and hugged her tighter.

"Hes fine love. Just a layer of skin off of his left leg and a scratch on his arm, no stitches needed." Stef said as she wrapped Lena in a hug as everyone watched the twins hug it out and have their moment.

"Thank god." Lena sighed out seeing with her own eyes that her son was ok, even though he only had a small injury, it still pained her to see one of her kids hurt.

Lena handed Rylan over to her wife, the little girl wanting Mommy cuddles, before she headed over to give Jesus a hug, once Mariana had released her hold on him.

"Im so glad you are alright...Don't climb trees again." Lena warned her son as she hugged him. Jesus chuckled as he nodded.

"I told him that, warned him that he would get hurt but nope, he wouldn't listen." Brandon sighed out nudging his brother. Lena sighed out. she knew Brandon would have told him to not climb trees, but Jesus was stubborn and he loved the outdoors, adventure, adrenaline. He couldn't really be stopped.

"Like it would really stop me." Jesus said shrugging as Callie came over and gave him a quick hug and then stood next to Jude.

"True, but please be careful next time." Stef said as she swayed from side to side with Rylan on her hip. The little girl looking her brother over, she could see his leg but he looked alright, plus her moms weren't worried.

"Ill try." Jesus said with a shrug. Everyone just chuckled at his answer.

"Lets get back to camp." Lena said as she grabbed one of the backpacks. Jude grabbed one and Callie grabbed the other.

"Uh no, ill take that." Stef said as she put Rylan down and then plucked the back pack out of Callies arms and slid it onto her own back. Callie protested.

"Mom, its not heavy."

"I don't care, Im not going to let you rip your stitches out. When we get back to camp ill check Jesus's leg more thoroughly with the bigger first aid kit and then ill clean your stitches." Stef explained. Callie sighed, she knew she wouldn't win with her mom.

"Fine... Mari, Rylan, wait up." Callie gave up and headed over to her sisters.

"I love you." Stef called to the teen. Callie turned to look over her shoulder with a smile.

"Love you too Mom." Stef smiled. No matter how many times she heard one of her kids say mom, it always made her heart beat stronger and made her smile. It was moments like those that she lived for.

Lena chuckled as she watched the whole interaction with the two of them before standing next to Stef.

"Such a mama tiger." Lena whispered into Stefs ear. Stef smiled and wrapped an arm around Lenas waist and placed a kiss to the caramel skin on her cheek.

"Yep, and you love it."

"I do." With one last kiss to Lenas cheek, Stef moved back to where Brandon and Jesus were.

"Alright, lets go dude." Stef said as she helped Brandon with Jesus. Jesus protesting that he could walk but as he took a step he winced and his knee buckled from the pain. Stef sent her son a look that said " really?".

He gave up after that and let his brother and Mom help him walk back to camp.

 **xxxxx**

The family had made it back to camp. It took longer heading back because Jesus couldn't walk as fast as he wanted too and a little blonde who decided that she wanted to look at everything she saw closely. More like dawdling.

But they made it just in time to start cooking dinner.

Stef and Jesus were sitting in the boot of Lenas car. Stef had the bigger first aid kit so she could properly tend to Jesus's leg and then she was going to tend to Callies stitches from her stab wound.

"Alright, you're done, don't get it dirty please." Stef said as she finished wrapping his leg up to stop it getting infected until they got home.

"Thanks Mom." Jesus said as he slid out of the car, his leg not hurting as much since he took some pain killers. He still had to go sit down and put his leg up, his parents orders.

"Send Callie over please." Stef called to her son as he headed over to his tent he shared with his brothers.

"ok." Jesus called back, moving in the opposite direction to get his sister from her tent before going to his original destination, his tent.

 **xxxxxx**

Callie and Mari had been in their tent talking when Jesus had told Callie to go to mom at the car. Mariana seeing that she now had nothing to do or anyone to talk to, she headed over to see if her Mama needed any help, least it would give her something to do.

"Mama need any help?" Mariana asked as she watched her mom cook sausages over the fire for dinner.

"Can you grab the rolls from boot of Moms car? Please." With the cars being empty, the moms had decided to keep all the dry food in the car, away from the moisture of the wilderness and away from bugs and wild animals that came in the night.

"Sure." Mariana smiled and headed to the car to collect the rolls.

"Thanks Miss Thing." Lena called over to her daughter as Jesus took a seat on the bench next to the fire and sighed, lifting his leg up to elevate it.

"What are we having for dinner?" Jesus asked, he hadn't even looked to what his Mama was doing.

"Hotdogs " Lena replied as she turned around to look at her son, the hot dogs fine for a few moments while she talked to him.

"Sweet." Jesus smiled as he finally turned to his Mama. His stomach grumbling at the sight of the sausages on the fire.

"Hows your leg?" Lena asked her son. It was all bandaged so it wouldn't get dirty but she just needed confirmation that he was feeling ok.

"Sore but im good Mama. Mom fixed it all up and gave me some pain medication." Jesus explained. Lena nodded and turned to turn the sausages.

"No more climbing trees." Turning her head to look pointedly at her son. Jesus just chuckled.

"You already told me that, everyone has told me that and like I said before, honestly it wont stop me." He explained. He was just being honest, cause he would most likely, definitely climb trees again.

"I know." Lena sighed and nodded as she put the now cooked sausages on the tin tray and put them on the bench as Mariana came over with the rolls, having been talking to her mom and Callie. She set the rolls next to the sausages and took a seat next to her brother.

"Get use to it mama, you can't protect us from everything." Jesus said as Mariana nodded.

"I can try." Lena said as she dished up the hot dogs for dinner.

"Dinner." Lena called to the group.

"Mama?" Lena turned around and looked at the little blonde who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Rylan had walked all the way back and not once was she carried. The long walk had worn her out and by the time they had got to camp she was yawning away and had gone straight into the moms tent and collapsed onto the bed, her head hit the mattress and she was out like a light.

The moms had let her sleep, it was only for half an hour but they were better off letting her sleep for a bit them have her grumpy from being tired.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Lena asked as she picked the little blonde up and sat her on her hip.

"Mhmmm." Rylan mumbled and nodded as she rested her head on her Mamas shoulder.

"Is see you stole my sweater again." Lena smiled, the little girl looked so cute in hers or Stefs clothes. They way the clothes just swamped the little girl was adorable.

"I like it." Rylan yawned out and sat up in her Mamas arms to stretch a little.

"I know. I don't mind." Lena kissed the little girls temple as she turned to look at the other kids who were now sitting at the bench eating dinner, well all apart from Stef and Callie who were still over near the boot.

"Im hungry." Rylan spoke, her voice less sleepy as she looked at the food on the bench.

"I know, dinner is ready now." Lena said as she sat the little blonde on the bench and got her a hot dog.

"Where is mommy?" Rylan asked as she then picked up her hot dog and then took a bite, her head turning and stretching, looking for her mommy.

"Over there cleaning Callies stitches. They will be over in a minute." Rylan nodded, seeing her mom at the car.

"ok." Rylan said nodding and then taking another bite of her hot dog as Lena took a seat next to her, dishing up plates for herself, Callie and Stef before the boys ate everything.

 **More to come.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	86. SORRY

SORRY SORRY SORRY

the chapter I posted was wrong and im so sorry that it was the same as the chapter before. I must have labelled it wrong.

Thank you to those who told me.

I feel terrible.

Very sorry again.


	87. CH 73 - Attachment

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **HEY EVERYONE**

 **Sorry about the very late update. Packing for Canada and organising the trip has been taking up my time. Im going to try and write while I am in Canada. Like I have said before, I never give up on a story.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Im hungry." Rylan spoke, her voice less sleepy as she looked at the food on the bench._

" _I know, dinner is ready now." Lena said as she sat the little blonde on the bench and got her a hot dog._

" _Where is mommy?" Rylan asked as she picked up her hot dog and then took a bite, her head turning and stretching, looking for her mommy._

" _Over there cleaning Callies stitches. They will be over in a minute." Rylan nodded, seeing her mom at the car._

" _ok." Rylan said nodding and then taking another bite of her hot dog as Lena took a seat next to her, dishing up plates for herself, Callie and Stef before the boys ate everything._

Xxxxxx

Dinner was now done and the kids were all getting ready to sit around the fire and have dessert.

"Rylan come here please, you need your pyjamas on." Lena called as she stood in hers and Stefs tent where the little girls clothes were located.

"Why?" Rylan asked from her position on her Moms chair, swinging her legs back and forth since she couldn't reach the floor. Her brothers and sisters weren't in their pyjamas, so why did she have too?

"If you fall asleep, I really don't want to have to wake you up." Lena said as she walked closer to the little girl. Rylan was just as stubborn as her wife and in times like these it was a hard task to get the little girl to comply.

"I won't fall asleep." Rylan said looking down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her Mamas sweater that she had claimed. The older kids sitting around the fire with her were smirking. They still couldn't get over how much the little girl was like their Mom, sometimes Stef couldn't believe that she had someone who was just like her.

"Mhmmm, just come get pyjamas on please." Lena said, she wasn't going to back down. The little girl was getting her pyjamas on if it was the last thing she did.

"Go do what Mama says little miss." Stef intervened from where she was cleaning away things that needed to be kept locked up and away from animals at night. The argument could go on for a while, the little girl was just THAT stubborn. Rylan looked from her Mama, then over to her Mom and sighed. She knew she had to do it, she would never win but she would always try.

"But..." Rylan said looking over at her Mama again. She had nothing to say now that her Mom had said something. Lena and Stef along with the other kids continued smirking.

"Its not that bad baby girl." Stef said chuckling as she walked over to the little blonde and crouched down in front of her.

"But I don't want to put my pyjamas on now." Rylan whispered to her Mom as she looked at her hands in her lap. She wanted to be like the other kids, they weren't in their pyjamas and sometimes it wasn't fair that she was little.

"Tough luck kiddo, go get dressed and then we are having dessert." Stef said using the big guns. Dessert always worked for Rylan.

"Dessert? Yay." Rylan perked up at hearing dessert. Stef chuckled and shook her head with amusement.

"That got you interested. " Rylan smiled. She loved dessert.

"Can I keep Mamas sweater on?" Rylan asked. She would get her pyjamas on for dessert, she just wanted to keep her Mamas sweater on. Stef smiled, she knew there was a reason behind Rylan not wanting to get pyjamas on. She was attached to Lenas sweater and didn't want to take it off. Every week was a different sweater of Lenas or Stefs, as long as she had one of her Parents sweaters, she was good.

"Yes you can. Now go to Mama please." Rylan hugged her Mom, slid off of the chair and bounded over to her Mama. Everyone laughing at the little girl. She was just so entertaining and so easy to please.

 **Xxxxxx**

With the little girl finally in her pyjamas and the kids all rugged up sitting around the fire the family could now relax and enjoy each others company.

"Well its been an interesting day today. Did you all have fun at least?" Lena asked the kids as she wrapped her spare sweater around her tighter, glad that she had brought a spare one.

"Yeah even if I did hurt my leg, it was still fun." Jesus said as he wiggled in his seat to get more comfortable. His foot resting on Rylans chair since she was snuggled up with Stef on Stefs chair.

"Yeah, like Jesus said, it was fun and a great bonding experience." The kids nodded to what Brandon said. They definitely needed the hike, it definitely wore them out and gave them family time.

"Good, im glad. I enjoyed it to. That scenery was to die for as well." Lena smiled out as she spoke. The view was amazing not one could say it wasn't. Although, for the Moms, the bonding and hanging with their kids all together as a family was the best thing.

"Oh It definitely was. I got some really good pictures so we can look at the view whenever we want." Callie gushed. She really was into photography, the Moms were so glad she found something that she loved to do. The kids nodded. Callie had sent some of her good pics to her brothers, sister and Moms phones so they could have the view to look at all the time too.

"Whos ready for smores?" Stef asked, already knowing what the answer was. She just liked to tease.

"Me!" Jesus yelled out excitedly pumping his fist. He couldn't exactly jump out of his chair because of his leg so fist pumping was the best he could do.

The kids all nodded apart from Rylan, who was looking extremely confused.

"More of what?" Rylan asked with a frown to her brothers and sisters. She was extremely confused. The little girls frown deepening at the sound of her brothers and sisters chuckling.

"Not more of something, smores." Stef said to the little girl. Rylan was still confused and her face showed it.

"Whats a smore?" The little girl asked leaning back so she could lookup at her Mom from her spot on her Moms lap.

"You don't know what a smore is?" Jesus asked shocked, after hearing what his sister had said. All the kids looked at Rylan, some with confusion, some with sympathy and some with amusement.

"Shes never been camping remember." Mariana informed her twin as Lena went to get the stuff they needed for smores.

"Never been anywhere remember." Rylan said in a duh tone as they all chuckled slightly, though they didn't really find it funny, it was actually sad to think she hadn't had any experiences so far, not even a smore.

"Well you are in for a treat little sister." Jesus said as he gestured for Rylan to go to him. The little girl hopped off her Moms lap and walked over to her brother. He pulled her to stand right next to him and then he started to explain how to make a smore to the little girl.

"And we are in for a child on a sugar high." Stef said quietly to Lena as her wife sat down next to her with the ingredients for the smores.

"Not particularly, she will be in with the girls so they can deal with her." Lena spoke smiling at her wife. Maybe tonight they could have some time for themselves.

"Yeah before she sneaks out and joins you guys, we all know she will." Callie said chuckling, having heard her Moms conversation.

"Yay." Stef cheered sarcastically as the kids each came over to grab their stuff for smores.

"You love her." Lena said and Stef nodded. She did love the little girl to pieces. Their life would be so different and weird if she wasn't in it.

"I love you Mama" Rylan said as she took her turn at getting the ingredients for her and Jesus since he was teaching her.

"Hey what about me? Am I chopped liver?" Stef said faking a pout. Rylan looked at her Mom from her spot standing in front of her Mama, with a confused expression. The Moms looked at her with amusement, wondering what had her confused.

"Whats chopped liver?" Rylan asked with her nose crinkled. Chopped liver sounded yucky to her. The kids all belting out laughs at their sister. Things really did confuse the little girl so easily.

"Nothing. I love you Rylan." Stef chuckled out as she pulled the little girl towards her and into her arms.

"Love you too Mommy. " Rylan said back giving her Mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Rylan grabbed what she needed and headed over to her brother and the two of them began to make smores. Jesus helping the little girl with roasting the marshmallows of course.

"Here." Jesus said as he held the smore for the little girl. Rylan stood near her brother and looked at the gooey sticky mess in her hand. It looked weird but there was marshmallow and chocolate with it so it had to taste good.

"Try it, its good." Jesus said before he took a bite of his own smore. Rylan hesitantly took a little nibble. Everyone watching in amusement at the little girl. Callie was using her phone to record the little girl, the moms would want to have some memories of the little girls firsts.

"Oooooooo more please?" Rylan said after her first bite. Her eyes wide, she really liked smores. At the girls sentence the family burst out laughing. The little girl was so funny over random things, Callie was glad she was able to record the little girls first time eating a smore, it was something to remember.

"Eat that one first." Stef said as she chuckled on her chair next to her wife watching the little blonde enjoy her first smore.

"Only two, then its bed time." Lena said, two was enough for the little girl otherwise she would be bouncing off the wall for hours and she really needed to go to bed.

"But I want to stay up with the bigger kids." Rylan said before taking a big bite of her smore. She was still standing next to Jesus since he was making her smores.

"Let her, she will fall asleep anyway." Callie whispered to her Moms since she was close to them and the little girl was too busy enjoying her smore to listen to what Callie was whispering.

The Moms both looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. On one hand Callie was right and on the other hand the little girl had a bed time. Also this was their holiday.

Lena gave a nod. Stef knew what that meant without even having to ask. With a sigh Stef nodded back to Lena and then looked at the little girl.

"Alright fine you can stay up with the others." Stef said as the two Moms gave in as they looked at their little girl licking her fingers clean of chocolate.

"Yay thankyou...Smore please!" Rylan cheered and held out her hand to her brother for another smore. She liked this camping trip.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Mama, Cuddle please?" Rylan asked, rubbing her sticky hand against her eye as she yawned and held one arm up in her 'pick me up' gesture. As expected the little girl was tired. It was passed her bed time and the sugar high hadn't even come.

"Oh how can I refuse that chocolatey face. Sure come here." Lena pulled the little girl on her lap and placed a kiss to the chocolate covered cheek. The little girls back was to Lenas front and Rylan leaned her head back so it was rested against her Mamas chest, she slouched a little and yawned more. Smores did get messy but the little girl was even messier then normal. She did enjoy her first smore though so she was allowed to get messy.

"Were they good?" Lena asked her little blonde as she cuddled her. Rylan nodded and yawned, snuggling into her mama more.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Stef asked getting the kids talking. She also wanted to plan out their day for tomorrow.

"Can we go swimming and just relax? Hiking was fun but once is enough and I just want to relax and not do anything to strenuous." Mariana asked looking at her Moms.

"Ok sure, you all ok with that?" Stef asked looking around at everyone. The kids all nodding. Hiking had worn them out today and with Jesus's leg they couldn't go hiking again anyway.

"Good, relaxing and swimming it is." Stef said clapping her hands once, their day for tomorrow was sorted.

The older kids engaged into their own conversation as Stef directed her attention to her wife and youngest daughter.

"Well someone couldn't handle staying up." Stef chuckled out looking at her sleeping daughter snuggled on her wife.

"She tried, I give her points for that." Lena said running her left hand through the little blonds hair.

The Moms just sat looking at the little blonde, how peaceful and cute she was before they looked over at their other kids. They sat together just listening to their kids chatting about god knows what and listening to the fire crackling and just enjoying the time relaxing. It was peaceful.

"Can you get the wipes to clean her face and hands before putting her to bed?" Lena asked after a bit. They needed to get the little girl into her own tent, hopefully she sleeps right through and doesn't wake and come into their tent.

"Sure can my love." Stef said as she stood and headed to grab the packed of wipes to clean the little girl up for bed.

"Thank you." Lena called after her wife. Smiling down at the sleeping blonde and then around at her other kids. They had different traits and tempers and may not always get along but she wouldn't change them for anything in the world, they were hers.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stef had cleaned Rylan up and then taken her to the girls tent to put her down. She then joined her wife and the two of them looked at each other.

With Rylan asleep they were now able to talk to the kids. This was something that had to be said to them and they needed to know because when they got home they had no idea what could or might happen.

"Hey guys, can we talk to you all please?" Stef called to the remaining kids. They all stopped their conversations to look at their Moms.

"Sure whats up?" Brandon answered for them all. With all the kids attention on them, the Moms started to talk.

"Mom and I need to tell you this because when we get home we don't know what will happen and we want you to be prepared." Lena started looking at the kids and then her wife. Callie knew what this conversation was about. Rylans adoption and her uncle.

"You're scaring us Mama, is this about the knife and notes?" Jude asked as he reached over and clenched onto Callies hand. All the kids looked a little worried about this conversation.

"No, we still have no idea who sent those, this is about a whole different situation." A few of the kids sighed out but were still worried. If it wasn't about the notes then they had know idea and that was a little scary considering the tones their parents were using.

"Ok what is it?" Jesus asked.

"Ok so before the trial I got a phone call from Bill." Stef started to tell the kids but was interrupted by Jesus.

"About?"

"Rylan." Callie said. Lena and Stef nodded. Callie already knew and so the Moms nodded to Callie letting her know that the conversation was about Rylans potential Uncle.

"What about Rylan?" Mariana spoke.

"Just let mom speak" Lena said looking at all the kids. They wanted to know and with their minds on overdrive they were thinking about a million questions.

"Sorry." The kids all apologised and let their Mom get the whole story out.

"Ok, I got a call from Bill and he told us that Rylans uncle has come forward. We don't know details but Bill said they were checking him out. We all know how the system favours biological relatives over adoptive parents if they can help it." Stef said and waited. The Moms looked at their kids and waited for their reactions.

"So they can take her from us?" Mariana asked a little upset about it. Her reaction was understandable. Mariana saw Rylan as a little sister, no Rylan was her little sister.

"Her uncle can, he has to be cleared first and checked out. Then there could possibly be a trial run with him for the weekend or a week. There is a long process but potentially, Rylan could be taken from us." Lena confirmed. There were a lot of steps when it came to it but Rylan could be taken.

"Can't they see shes happy with us? Why would they destroy that." Jude piped up. He was a first time big brother and he didn't want anyone to ruin that, he had to protect his little sister and he couldn't do that if she was taken.

"Whoa hey, nothing is official. I was just giving you warning." Stef held her hands up in a surrendering motion. Lena and Stef could clearly see that their kids were upset and angry about the news but they had to inform them sooner then later because their could be no later.

"Moms right, this Uncle could have the wrong kid. Its just a waiting game now, the adoption is on hold. Mom and I just wanted to inform you just in case." Lena explained. The kids looked so upset and angry that it was heartbreaking for the Moms to see.

"We will fight to get custody of her if that happens though? Right Mom?" Jesus asked with force. He was such a protector and he knew that Rylan being taken would hurt their family a lot and he couldn't have that.

At Jesus question, Lena and Stef looked at each other.

"Honestly, Mom and I would have to think about what would be best for Rylan. Yes she belongs with us but do we really want to have her go through a custody battle at her age?" Lena asked the kids. She hated that she had to say that but with Rylan being so young, would it be a good thing to drag her through a custody battle, so many emotions and heartbreak comes from it.

"You're right, but shes my sister and Im gonna fight for her. She belongs with us." Jesus was getting angrier and angrier as he though of his little sister being taken.

"I know bud, we think the same. Only time will tell." Lena said softly. The kids remained silent after that. All of them letting the knews sink in a lot more and thinking about what the future could possibly hold.

"Does Rylan know?" Brandon asked his Moms.

"No, we were thinking of telling her on Monday evening." The kids all nodded.

"Yeah, she needs to know. That way its not a surprise if Bill calls to come collect her." Callie said, she remembered how it was in foster care and she would hate to have not been told and then ripped from the family without any warning.

"This blows. Im going to bed." Jesus said angrily, still clearly angry about the news. He stood and headed to the tent. Slowly because of his leg but he walk was still in anger, the family could see it radiating off of him.

"Me too." Jude said giving his Moms kisses before he headed off towards the tent. Slowly Brandon and the girls headed towards their tents after kissing their Moms.

"That went well." Stef said as she slouched in her seat and looked at the fire.

"They needed to know. Im with them though, I want to fight for her. I love her too much to let her go." Lena voiced her thoughts and Stef nodded. Lena was right. Rylan is their daughter.

"Ive never seen them so attached." Lena voiced her opinion about how the kids reacted.

"Shes their sister, it was an instant connection. A rare instant connection." Stef said, she had the same connection with Callie and Rylan. It was like the universe meant for them to be together. It was like Lena always said, they could have come from Stef herself.

"Shes our little girl." Lena whispered wiping away a lone tear. Stef reached over and grabbed her wifes hand making Lena stand up. Lena sat down on Stefs lap and the two of them cuddled on the chair, just basking in the closeness of each other was the best thing when they needed comfort.

"Would you hate me if I said I wanted Rylan to crawl into bed with us tonight?" Lena asked looking into her wifes eyes. Stef smiled and placed a kiss on Lenas lips.

"I could never hate you. After that conversation I would love it if she crawls in with us later." Both smiled and cuddled in closer as they looked at the fire that was keeping them warm. Both silently praying that Rylan would remain in their care.

 **More to come**

 **what did you think?**

 **READ REVIEW ENJOY :)**


	88. AN: hey

Hey everyone.

Arrived in Vancouver Canada yesterday from Australia.

Completely exhausted and Jet-lagged. You could imagine with 33 hours of travelling. :(

I will be updating, I don't know when but I will.

Sorry for the late updates as well. Life just gets in the way I suppose. :(

xxxx

Darkhippie.


	89. AN: Back from Canada

Well helloooooo My readers.

Im back from Canada and in full swing of things now.

I enjoyed my trip, saw lots and lots of amazing things. Canada is an amazing country. I travelled all around British Colombia and I have to say that I loved the amazing mountain view and country side. Absolutely breathtaking. Wish I could have seen snow but I went the wrong time, oh well I can always go back in a few years.

I didn't get much time to write or post and internet connection was poor in a few areas that I visited.

Hope you are all well and doing great.

So new chapter will be posted in a few moments. Just got a few sentences to write then Ill be uploading it.

Love you all

darkhippie :) xxxxxxx


	90. CH 74 - Miss Grumpy

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Shes their sister, it was an instant connection. A rare instant connection." Stef said, she had the same connection with Callie and Rylan. It was like the universe meant for them to be together. It was like Lena always said, they could have come from Stef herself._

" _Shes our little girl." Lena whispered wiping away a lone tear. Stef reached over and grabbed her wifes hand making Lena stand up. Lena sat down on Stefs lap and the two of them cuddled on the chair, just basking in the closeness of each other was the best thing when they needed comfort._

" _Would you hate me if I said I wanted Rylan to crawl into bed with us tonight?" Lena asked looking into her wifes eyes. Stef smiled and placed a kiss on Lenas lips._

" _I could never hate you. After that conversation I would love it if she crawls in with us later." Both smiled and cuddled in closer as they looked at the fire that was keeping them warm. Both silently praying that Rylan would remain in their care._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Early the next morning Lena and Stef were woken by the sounds of the kids arguing. The normal for them.

"Mmmmm sounds like the kids are up." Lena said snuggling in into Stefs chest. Whether it was at home or away on vacation the kids would always be loud and be having some argument. Mainly Mariana and Jesus at each others throats about something so silly.

Stef sighed out and listened to the kids for a bit before pulling Lena up to give her a passionate kiss on the lips which enticed a moan from the caramel skinned woman.

"Morning Mrs Adams Foster." Stef said to her wife once they had ended their passionate kiss.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster." Lena replied, leaning on her right side, her head resting on her right palm to look at her wife.

"I love you." Lena sighed out cupping Stefs face with her left hand. Stef smiled and leant up to place a kiss onto her wifes lips.

"I love you too, so much." Stef responded after the kiss. Stef pulled Lena so she was laying half on top of her so that Lenas head was once again resting on Stefs chest. Stef wrapped her arms around her wifes back and gently rubbed them up and down in a soothing and loving gesture.

"Feels weird not having Rylan crawl into bed." Lena spoke softly, soaking up as much of her wifes attention and company as she could before having to go out and deal with the kids.

"It does, I don't miss the kicks to the back or stomach though." Stef chuckled out. One day the little girl would be older and will become independent like the rest and not need them as much. Stef still had hope that Rylan would be sticking around forever.

"Oh yeah definitely, but I do miss the morning cuddles." Lena smiled. Laying in bed in the morning with Rylan and Stef and whoever else joined them was the best.

"I wish all our kids still loved morning cuddles. They are so independent." Stef sighed out, rubbing her hands up and down Lenas back in soft motions. Lena smiled. Stef may act all tough on the outside but to her loved ones, she was a big softy.

"Kids grow up honey, its the way of life." Lena said to her wife, leaning her chin on her wifes chest and looking at her. Stef placed one of her hands on Lenas cheek and stroked it, her thumb tracing Lenas jaw bone, familiarising the already perfect face into her mind some more.

"They grow up too fast. Thats the problem." Lena chuckled out. Stef was right. Lena wished she that the kids didn't grow so fast because in a blink of an eye they would be heading to college, getting married and having kids.

"That they do." Both of them lay together. They knew they would have to get up within a few minutes but just enjoying each other like this was something that they treasured as they didn't get much time to just relax like this.

"Mooooms whats for breakfast?" Lena and Stef both sighed and chuckled at the sound of Jesus and food.

"I guess we better go sort them out." Lena chuckled as she moved off of her wife and got changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt and her hoodie.

"If we must." Stef sighed out, not moving. Quite content in watching her wife get dressed. Lena smirked at her wife. She knew full well that Stef had just watched her get dressed.

Stef smirked and looked at her wife as she stood in the tent aswell. She lifted her shirt over her head and flung it at her wife. Lena scrambled to take the shirt off her head so she could continue watching her wife get undress.

As soon as Stef reached to take her sleep pants off, Lena busied herself with getting some clothes out for Stef and Rylan. She knew if she were to watch Stef get undressed, the two of them wouldn't make it outside of the tent to deal with the kids in time and the kids would come looking for them.

 **xxxxxx**

Both moms headed over to the fire that Brandon had started. The moms had given him the job of fire starter.

"Morning guys." Stef greeted her kids. Brandon, Jesus, Callie, Jude and Mariana sat around the fire, all looked to their Moms when the two of them headed over.

"How did you all sleep?" Stef asked as she looked at the kids. They all shrugged. Lena and Stef shared a look.

"All good?" Stef asked looking around, waiting for one of them to verbalise an answer.

"Yeah, alright I guess. Little angry over last nights convo but thats to be expected." Brandon said for everyone. The others nodding, agreeing with what their brother said.

"It wasn't an easy topic. We can get through this we are family." Lena said placing a hand on Judes shoulder as she looked around the fire at the kids.

"We know, its just hard when something could split us up." Callie spoke up, sadness lacing her voice. Stef walking over and standing next to Mariana and Callie. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders for comfort.

Lena nodded in understanding at the way the kids were feeling and then raised an eyebrow as they were missing one member. One member who wasn't this quiet and was usually up early.

"Where's Rylan?" Lena asked the girls. Stef had noticed the little blonde wasn't here as well, she was going to comment but Lena beat her to it and so she waited for an answer.

"In the tent. Someone woke up grumpy." Mariana spoke. She was hungry and tired but she wasn't grumpy like Rylan. The little girl was really grumpy about something. Callie nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"Was she alright last night?" Stef asked as she looked at the girls and then over to the tent where Rylan was.

"Seemed to be, we slept Mom, so we couldn't really look at her now could we?" Callie raised her eyebrow at her Mom as she said this. Lena chuckled and so did Stef.

"Sorry sweets, just asking." Stef told the girls as she went around and kissed all of the kids on the head and then stood next to Lena in front of the fire. It was really cold this morning.

"She tossed for a while, I got a foot in my back but she settled down from what I could tell." Mariana responded and both Moms nodded, they had there fair share of kicks to the back by the little girl. They were wondering why the little girl was grumpy. She usually was cheery when waking up.

"Thanks girls. Ill go check on her." Stef said as she headed towards the tent. Lena and the kids started making breakfast, toast, fruit and cereal. Leaving Stef and Rylan to talk without interruptions, hopefully Stef can figure out why the little girl was grumpy.

 **xxxxxx**

When Stef entered the tent, the little girl was awake, on her side facing away from the entrance. Stef could tell the little girl was awake, just from the way she was breathing. Stef knew exactly how each of her children breathed when they were asleep and awake. She could never be tricked by one of them fake sleeping.

"Rylan baby?" Stef called as she knelt on the floor looking at the little girl. Rylan rolled over at the sound of her Moms voice. She was in her won world, she hadn't even heard her mom open the tent.

Rylan looked at her Mom, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Stef smiled at her little girl and lay on her side facing the little blonde with her left hand holding her head up.

"Hey baby. You woke up grumpy I hear?" Stef smiled running her right hand through the little girls hair.

"Not grumpy." Rylan said in a grumpy voice. Stef smiled softly. Of course she wasn't grumpy, Stef though sarcastically.

"Mhmmmm. Lets get some breakfast ok?" Stef made a move to get up and was in a kneeling position, thinking the little girl would do the same, but she didn't. Instead, Rylan rolled back to her original position of facing away from Stef and the door.

"Not grumpy, not hungry." Rylan grumbled out.

"You need to eat, you know the rules. Just a little bit." Stef said pulling the blanket off the little girl and pulling her up so she was standing. Rylan groaning in protest.

"Cuddle me?" Ryaln said instead of what she wanted to say because she would never win with her Mom.

"What do you say?" Stef asked giving the little girl her famous raised eyebrow.

"Cuddle me please?" Rylan asked. Stef smiled.

"Good girl. Come here." As soon as the words were spoken, Rylan launched herself into her moms arms.

"Alright, we are going to go eat. Im not taking no for an answer." Rylan sighed and clung onto her Mom as they exited the tent to see the other kids and Lena eating breakfast around the fire. It was cold in the morning and the fire would be put out a little bit later when it started to get a little warmer.

"Morning little miss." Lena greeted the little blonde who was perched on her Moms hip. Rylan just turned her face away with a frown and buried it in Stefs neck.

"See grumpy." Mariana pointed out before taking a bite of her toast. Lena nodding, understanding what Mariana and Callie were on about. It was very unusual for the little girl to be grumpy, she was a happy girl normally.

"Not grumpy." Rylan mumbled into Stefs neck as Stef headed over to the picnic table to place the little girl on it where her food was waiting on a plate.

"Alright, you need to sit here and eat or you can go back to your tent and go back to bed till you wake up happier." Stef said as she placed the little blonde on the chair of the picnic table.

"No no no. up." Rylan protested, clinging onto Stefs shirt in a death grip. Stef pried the little girls hands off of her jumper.

"You need to eat your breakfast." Stef said pushing the plate closer to the little girl. Rylan frowning at it before pushing it back away from her. Stef sighed in frustration.

"Rylan enough, you are being silly." Stef said pushing the food back in front of the little girl and holding out a piece of toast with jam on it for the little girl to have.

"You need to eat your breakfast now. Just a little bit of this, thats it." Stef tried to coax the little girl. Rylan glared at the toast and smacked it out of Stefs hand. All the kids froze, wondering what would happen now.

"Alright back to your tent. You need to go sleep and wake up in a better mood." Stef said. She was angry but she needed to keep calm.

"Noooooooo!" Rylan screamed in protest as Stef picked her up and took her to her tent. The little girl in full blown sobs. Lena was shocked. She had never seen this side of the little girl before, in fact all of the family were shocked. Something was bothering Rylan and Lena wanted to find out. She would first let Stef deal with the tantrum.

"I..I...don't wa...wa..want... to be... in here!" Rylan said through her sobbing and hiccups. Stef was getting really frustrated. She had never seen her little girl like this. Something must be bothering her.

"Rylan enough. You need to calm down and stop being silly." Stef said kneeling down calmly as she looked at the sobbing blonde on the mattress.

"Would you like to tell me why you are acting this way?" Stef asked looking at Rylan. Rylan folded her arms and turned her face away still sobbing.

"Mommmmyyyyyyyy noooooo." Rylan screamed out as Stef made her way to the door of the tent, ready to leave and get to her own breakfast so that Rylan can have some chill out time.

"You are obviously tired if you are acting this way. You can stay in here till you have calmed down." Stef explained to Rylan and then left the tent.

"Nooooooooooo mommyyyyyy nooohoooooooo." Stef felt her heart break at the sound of her daughters screams. She had to stay strong and not give in. Her little girl was naughty and wasn't listening and so there had to be consequences.

"Moommmyyyyyy." Stef heard the little girl again as she took her seat next to Lena on the picnic table to eat her breakfast. The kids all chatting with each other, trying to drown the sound of their sister screaming out.

"Stef, I don't like her crying like that. Its not like her." Lena was concerned. Just like Stef. They had every right to be. This was not usually behaviour for the little blonde.

"Shes tired Lena. She obviously needs some time to calm down." Stef said as she grabbed a hold of Lenas hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She hated that Rylan was acting this way and they didn't know why but there was definitely a reason behind it.

"Do you think its something more then just being tired? Shes been tired before and hasn't acted like this." Stef nodded to her wife, there was definitely something more to Rylans behaviour, even Lena could see that too.

"Ill talk to her when she has calmed down enough. She woke up grumpy so there was no way I could have talked properly with her. She will settle down eventually." Stef explained before taking a bite of her own toast.

"I hope so." Lena sighed out, turning back to eating her own breakfast. Her mind still stuck on replay of the little girls actions.

 **Read and Review**

 **more to come.**


	91. CH 75 - 3 to 1

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Do you think its something more then just being tired? Shes been tired before and hasn't acted like this." Stef nodded to her wife, there was definitely something more to Rylans behaviour, even Lena could see that too._

" _Ill talk to her when she has calmed down enough. She woke up grumpy so there was no way I could have talked properly with her. She will settle down eventually." Stef explained before taking a bite of her own toast._

" _I hope so." Lena sighed out, turning back to eating her own breakfast. Her mind still stuck on replay of the little girls actions._

xxxxxxxx

Stef and Lena gave the little girl enough space and time to calm down. They had cleaned up from breakfast and the kids had moved around and started to do their own thing. Their family relaxing day couldn't really start until Rylan was sorted out.

Stef moved from the boot of the car, where she had been putting away the dry food, to the little girls tent with a packet of wipes, knowing that the little blonde would probably need her face cleaned up from her tantrum.

She took a deep breath and headed inside the tent, hoping that the little girl was calm enough to talk.

As Stef entered the tent, the little girl was laying on her back, looking at the roof of the tent. As soon as she saw her mother come in, she sat up and gave her Mom a small smile. Stef smiled back, so glad the little girl was now calm and smiling. She obviously needed this time to calm down.

Rylans face was still slightly red from her crying, her eyes were slowly becoming less puffy and she had tear streak stains and snot on her face. The wipes were definitely needed.

"Have you calmed down enough?" Rylan nodded, a small smile still on her face. She was glad her Mom was here. She hated being left alone but she could understand why her Moms had done what they did.

"What do you have to say?" Stef said as she knelt down so she was at the same hight and in Rylans vision to talk properly.

"Im sorry Mommy." Rylan spoke clearly. All she wanted to do was hug her Mom. She just had to wait till the talk was done.

"For what?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow. A sorry wasn't good enough if she didn't know what she was apologising for.

"Not listening and screaming and smacking the toast out of your hand." Rylan explained. Stef nodded. At least she knew what she had done wrong, thats all that Stef needed to hear about that. Now all that was left was why she acted like she did.

"Ok good girl. Lets not do that again. That was horrible behaviour. Can you tell me why you were acting like that?" Stef asked, moving from her kneeling position to sitting crossed legged facing the girl, Rylan doing the same.

Stef opened the wipes and handed one to Rylan. The little girl started to wipe her face. Stef would clean what the little girl missed after their talk.

Rylan didn't answer her Moms question, she just looked down and fiddled with the sock on her foot and wiped her face with the wipe she had in her hand. Stef sighed quietly and looked at her daughter sadly.

"Are you just tired?" Rylan nodded slowly, just giving her Mom a vague answer was all that she could do.

Stef could tell their was something more that the girl didn't want to say. She was not just tired. Stef decided to push a little and comfort the girl with her words, hoping that Rylan would tell her what was wrong.

"Are you sure its nothing else? You can talk to Mommy or Mama baby. We won't get mad or angry, you know that. We don't like to see you like that. We love you." Stef said to the little blonde, who just shook her head, no. Stef just wanted to pull the girl into her arms and never let her go. She wanted to remove all the girls fears and smother her with love.

"I love you too." Rylan spoke looking up at her Mom with a smile. Her parents loving her was something she never had to doubt ever, even if she wasn't adopted yet.

"Can I have a hug now?" Rylan flew at her Mom, arms wrapping around her Moms neck tightly. Tears in her eyes that were almost ready to fall. She had waited for this since Stef entered the tent. Mom and Mama hugs make everything feel better.

"Ok baby girl, I want you to go apologise to mama for screaming as well. I think she needs a Rylan hug." Stef said to Rylan once they pulled apart from their hug. Stef wiped away a few of the little girls fresh tears with her thumb and then pulls the little girl onto her lap and grabs another fresh wipe and cleans the rest of Rylans face.

"Ok, all clean and fresh. Now go see Mama." Rylan slid out of her moms lap, gave her one last hug and then headed out of the tent after slipping on her sneakers. Stef stood and looked out the door to see the little blonde run over to her mama and give her the biggest hug.

Lena smiles at her daughter and returns the hug. She was happy to see her daughter more cheerful then before. With one glance to Stef, Lena knew that she would tell her later.

 **xxxxxxxx**

The morning consisted of swimming and relaxing. The boys were throwing balls around in the water while Mariana sunbathed and Callie read. Stef and Lena lay together on a rug near the water with Rylan doing some colouring between them.

Since her tantrum this morning, the little girl had been quiet. Both Moms knew that she hadn't said the whole truth, there was more to her behaviour then being just tired. For now the Moms were just going to keep an eye on the little girl. There wasn't much more they could do, the little girl would have to come to them.

"We should go get lunch started. Little miss needs to eat since she hasn't eaten since last night and I am sure the boys will complain that they are hungry in the next half hour or so." Stef said as she sat up and looked over at the older kids before looking at her wife.

Lena sat up and sighed. There was always one thing after another but at least they could relax in between.

"Alright. Good thinking. Get the others to keep an eye on her, ill meet you up there." Lena explained , gesturing to Rylan, as she stood up and stretched before moving off of the rug.

"Sure my love." Stef smiled up at her wife and watched Lena walk away. Her eyes glued to her wifes behind as she walked. It was a sight to behold. Only once Lena walked away, was Stef able to get to her task. Her wifes aura and proximity was very, very distracting.

Jumping up off of the rug, Stef made sure Rylan was fine with her colouring on the rug before heading over to speak to the other kids.

"Hey guys, Mama and I are going to go make lunch. Can you watch Rylan please?" Stef asked her kids.

"Sure Mom. We got it." Jude answered for all of them. Stef smiled and ruffled his hair, kissed his cheek as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Thank you." She said before heading back over to the little girl. Stef crouched down in front of the little blonde. The little girl looked up at her Mom, waiting for what her Mom was going to say.

"Mama and I are making lunch at camp. Listen to your brothers and sisters please baby girl." Stef told the little girl as she pushed some of the blonde hair behind the little girls tiny ear.

"Yes Mommy." Rylan nodded to her Mom. Stef smiled and leant over to kiss Rylan on her head and saying good girl before standing up and heading towards camp.

Turning around to take one more glance to the kids to make sure they were ok, Stef headed towards the camp to help her wife.

 **Xxxxxx**

Fifteen minutes later, Lena and Stef had made a mixture of sandwiches, grabbed out water bottles and some apples before Stef headed down to get the kids.

"Lunch is ready guys." Stef called to the kids. The boys only needed to hear the word lunch and they were on their way to the camp site. The two older girls were coming but slowly and then the youngest, well she was another story.

"You too Rylan. You need to eat." Stef called to the little blonde as she made her way towards her. The little girl still in the same place Stef had left her.

"Im not hungry Mommy." Rylan said not looking up from her colouring. Stef crouched down in front of the little girl for the second time today and put her hand under the little girls chin and gently raised it so that Blue eyes met Blue eyes.

"You need to eat, you haven't eaten since last night. Im not asking, im telling you. Now to the picnic table please." Stefs tough Mom voice wasn't something you could really argue with unless you felt brave, very brave. Rylan knew she had no choice. She was going to eat even if she didn't want to.

"Oh alright." Rylan sighed out as she grabbed her colouring books and pencils and headed up to the camp. Stef watched her go, the little girls shoulders slumped, she was sulking.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Stef spoke softly to herself as she shook her head, picked up the rug and followed the sulking little girl back to camp.

 **xxxxx**

Once Rylan dug into her food, she went from not being hungry to almost out eating Jesus. Both Moms weren't surprised, the little girl could eat a lot and she hadn't eaten in a while.

The older kids had finished and were back doing the same activities that they had been doing before lunch and Stef was taking the big bag of rubbish to the camping grounds big bin to dispose of. Which only Left Lena and Rylan together, eating their lunch.

"Can I be done now Mama?" Rylan asked after pushing her plate away from her, to the middle of the picnic table.

"Yes sweetie. You ate a lot. Im proud of you. Have some more water please." Lena said smiling to the little girl. She really was proud of her. Rylan drunk a couple more sips of water before Lena nodded to tell her that was good.

"Can I go back to the water and do some more colouring, please?" Rylan asked hopefully. Lena smiled. How could she say no to that simple question.

"Yes, as long as one of your brothers or sisters is with you." Lena said as she grabbed her plate, Rylans and Stefs and put them in a new rubbish bag. Paper plates were amazing and kept the mess away and there were no dishes to do.

"Callie and Mari are going to sunbath and the boys are going to kick a ball around so they all can watch me." Rylan pleaded and Lena chuckled before nodding.

"Ok, thats fine. Make sure you listen to them." Lena said tying the bag of rubbish up so if the wind catches it the rubbish doesn't go everywhere.

"Alright Mama." With that, the little girl bounded over to the tent to grab her colouring book and pens before heading back to the water where her siblings were. Lena shaking her head laughing as she watched the little girl go.

Xxxxxxx

With the kids all occupying themselves and watching Rylan, the moms were able to sort out the food plans for the next few meals. Making sure they had enough to last them till they headed home tomorrow.

Stef was placing the cooler back in the car while Lena cleaned up the lunch items to put them away.

"Hello" A voice, Lena didn't recognise made her jump. She hadn't expected to hear a deep male voice. Turning around with her hand on her heart Lena smiled and blew out a breath of air.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The deep voice of the man said. Lena smile still remained on her face as she looked at the man, who was standing next to a very pretty woman. The strange man was kind of handsome. He was sort of tallish, with a athletic build. His hair a dark brown almost black, together with his deep brown eyes made him very mesmerising.

"Its ok. Im ok." Lena said taking a deep breath and removing her hand from her heart and the two strangers smiled warm heartedly. Stef chose that moment to walk back from the bins just in time to exchange pleasantries with the two strangers.

"Im James and this is my wife Amanda. " James gestured to the woman beside him. Her long light brown hair, blueish grey eyes and athletic slender build was a sight to behold, she was an attractive woman. The two looked amazing together, like they were put on earth just for each other.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Im Lena and this is my wife Stef. " Lena introduced herself and Stef. Both of them shaking the no longer strangers hands before Stef was wrapping her right arm around Lenas waist. James and Amanda smiled at the two before James spoke.

"We were wondering since you look like experienced campers, if you know of a good hiking track around here. We just love to walk and take a look at different sceneries. Its our favourite past time." James explained as Stef nodded with a smile and removed her hand from Lenas waist as she spoke and moved closer to the couple.

"Yeah sure, we found a good one yesterday. Do you have a map of the area with you?" Stef asked as James nodded and pulled out his map. The two heading over to the picnic table just as Rylan came bounding into camp, over to her Mama.

Lena catching the little girl before she could knock the two of them over. Lena squatted down so she could be at eye level with the little blonde. Very aware that Amanda was standing a few feet away.

"Mama can I go swimming now? Brandon said he would take me in" Rylan asked, looking into her Mamas brown eyes, pleading with her to go. The little blonde too busy thinking about going swimming to even notice the new people in the camp talking to her mothers.

"Sure baby, make sure he puts sunscreen on you first please." Rylan smiled brightly at Lena.

"Ok thanks Mama." Rylan hugged Lena tightly before pushing off, allowing Lena to stand.

"Rylan?" Lena called as the little girl skidded to a stop and turned to look at her Mama.

"Yeah mama?" Rylan asked fidgeting in excitement on the spot. She just wanted to swim already.

"Listen to what he says please, hes in charge." Lena warned. Of course Rylan would listen but she had to put rules in place. Plus the others would watch her, they were responsible enough.

"Ok." Rylan nodded. Looking at her Mama for a minute, Rylan waited to see if her Mama was done talking, seeing that she was, Rylan continued in a fast pace back to the water to swim.

Lena shook her head, a smile on her face. Lena turned back to Amanda, who was smiling.

"Shes a cutie. She looks so much like your wife. How old is she?" Amanda asked the smiling Mother.

"Shes almost 7." Lena gushed. She loved her kids, she could talk about them for hours. They were her pride and joy.

"Such a precious age. Are Brandon and Rylan your only children?" Amanda asked. Lena smiled and shook her head, no.

"She is a precious little thing. Brandon is our oldest and Rylan is our youngest with four others in the middle." Lena explained. Amandas jaw dropped before she recovered quickly and chuckled.

"6 kids? Wow you guys have your hands full." Lena nodded with a smile. It was true, they did have their hands full with 6 kids but life would be so very boring and different without the 6 of them.

"Stef and I manage. We wouldn't change them for a thing though. They are joys to have." Amanda smiled and nodded. She could see how much Lena loved her kids. It was a beautiful thing to hear the love that laced Lenas voice when she spoke of them.

"Children are precious. James and I want kids but it just hasn't happened for us." Amanda said sadly. Lena gave a sad smile. She felt sorry for women that couldn't have kids or have tried hard to have them without success. There are always other options so she really wasn't to sad about it.

"Have you tried adoption or foster care?" Lena suggested looking at Amanda, who nodded.

"We looked into it. Is that what you and your wife did?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Well yes. Brandon is my wifes biological child from her previous marriage then we adopted 4 and are in the process of adopting Rylan." Lena explained.

"Shes in foster care? Shes so young."

"She is, there are a lot of kids that are her age and younger in the system. You should really look into foster care. Its worth it." Lena suggested. Amanda and James looked like caring people. Foster kids did need some parents that were nice, there were a lot out there that were horrible.

"I might have to." Amanda said as she looked like she was giving it a thought as Stef and James walked over.

"All good?" Lena asked as the two came to stand with her and Amanda.

"Yeah, Stef showed me the track. Its got a nice view at the end. Callie showed me a picture and its beautiful." James explained with excitement, Amanda chuckled and then frowned.

"Callie?" Amanda asked her husband.

"Our eldest daughter. She likes to take photographs. We think she may take the hobby into something more professional one day." Stef explained and Amanda nodded in understanding.

"Well we should get going, get this trail done before nightfall. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for the suggestion." James said shaking the Womens hands again with a smile.

"Yeah nice meeting you too." Stef smiled as she shook James' hand. The two started to head off when Lena called to them.

"James, if you both get a chance, why not come over after your hike, have some dinner with us?" Lena asked them. Amanda and James shared a look before Amanda answered.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you." Amanda smiled.

"Have a good hike." Stef called to them as they headed towards the trail.

"Thank you we will." James said back, waving as he and Amanda disappeared out of sight.

"They seem nice." Lena smiled as Stef wrapped her arms around Lenas waist so they were face to face, chest to chest.

"They do, give us some more adult company tonight I guess. Being surrounded by to many kids, we are outnumbered." Stef explained looking into her wifes eyes. Lena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Stefs neck.

"Yeah we are definitely outnumbered. 3 to 1." Lena whispered, her lips getting closer to Stefs.

"3 to 1." Stef whispered closer to Lenas lips before closing the gap and capturing her wifes lips with her own. Both moaned at the feel of one another being so close. They didn't know when they would get another moment alone, so they would make the most of being close to each other.

After a few minutes of heavy make out session in the open. Lena chuckled and pushed Stef away. They both knew that they couldn't keep going because they had kids to check on and kids that could walk back to camp at any time. Both chuckled as they fixed their clothing and went on with make sure everything was put away before heading to the lake to check on the kids. Hopefully they weren't up to too much mischief.

 **Hopefully this chapter was alright.**

 **The camping trip is almost over.**


	92. CH 76 - Figuring it out

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **Hey Everyone**

 **thank you for the reviews and the personal messages. Im loving the comments people are making and suggestions. I am taking into consideration everything you comment on so don't think im throwing your ideas out of the way, you guys have really good ideas so keep them up. :)**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Yeah we are definitely outnumbered. 3 to 1." Lena whispered, her lips getting closer to Stefs._

" _3 to 1." Stef whispered closer to Lenas lips before closing the gap and capturing her wifes lips with her own. Both moaned at the feel of one another being so close. They didn't know when they would get another moment alone, so they would make the most of being close to each other._

 _After a few minutes of heavy make out session in the open. Lena chuckled and pushed Stef away. They both knew that they couldn't keep going because they had kids to check on and kids that could walk back to camp at any time. Both chuckled as they fixed their clothing and went on with make sure everything was put away before heading to the lake to check on the kids. Hopefully they weren't up to too much mischief._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena headed down to the water hand in hand to check on the kids. It wasn't that they didn't trust them to be alone for so long, its everyone else they didn't trust that were around. That and they just wanted to be surrounded by their kids on this family holiday and enjoy the natural scenery around them.

As the two of them walked, they could hear the laughter of their children the closer they got. That sound put smiles onto both Moms faces.

"My favourite sound in the world are our beautiful children laughing and getting along." Lena said with a smile on her face and pride and love in her voice. Stef smiled as she moved so she was close to Lenas ear and whispered her next line.

"Yes their laughter is one of my favourite sounds, also you screaming my name when y..." Stef was cut off when Lena placed her hand on her wifes mouth to shut her up. Stef was smiling and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Really stef?" Lena said shaking her head as she removed her hand from Stefs mouth and made her way towards the lake and away from her childish wife.

"What?" Stef pretended to be innocent, smiling widely as Lena continued to shake her head and walk away. Stef chuckled to herself as she followed her wife down to the water.

"Nice shot Jesus." Lena called as Jesus threw a ball through a temporary hoop that the kids had made with some rope and inflatable water toys.

Brandon, Jude, Callie and Jesus seemed to be playing water basketball while Mariana sat on the edge of the dock with her feet in the water and Rylan, in her floaties, swam around close to Mariana.

Lena took a seat on the blanket next to Mariana on the dock and dunked her feet into the water. Mariana had her eyes closed and was just enjoying the sun, Lena rested on her palms but had her eyes on the little blonde swimming around their feet.

"Thanks Mama." Jesus smiled triumphantly as he raised his hands fist pumping and then gave Callie a high five, who was obviously on his team.

"Jude and I are slaughtering Callie and Jesus." Brandon said as he gave Jude a high five and the two of them chuckled. Stef rolled her eyes as she stood next to the waters edge, her hands on her hips. The kids loved to stir each other up and were so competitive, it was entertaining to watch. Sometimes the Moms did need to intervene but only sometimes.

"Thats cause we are letting you win." Jesus said matter of factly making Brandon,Jude and Callie roll their eyes. Jesus really did get too competitive.

"Sure, sure." Brandon rolled his eyes as he said this to Jesus. Jesus was just a sore loser at times. Jude chuckled and swam to get the ball that had floated away while they had been arguing.

"Alright, next point wins." Jesus suggested. He was going to win, one way or another he was.

"Noooo, we are ahead three points, thats not fair." Jude said coming back over with the ball. No one realised Jude had a competitive streak until he broke out of his shell. Although he isn't really a sporty boy, Jude sure did love competitions.

"Play nicely please." Stef said as she looked at the kids with a raised eyebrow. The kids playing basketball in the water all looked at her and nodded. Seeing that they had listened to what she said, Stef headed over to the dock where her wife and Mariana were. Stef sat down on the blanket and put her feet in the water as well, her eyes also on the little blonde.

Rylan smiled at her Moms as she continued to practice her swimming, the floaties making it hard but she had to have them on since Mariana didn't want to swim and the others were busy.

"Have you been behaving for your brothers and sisters?" Stef asked as Rylan clutched onto the side of the dock, smiling up at her Moms.

"Yep." Rylan smiled, nodding. She was having fun.

"You sure?" Stef raised her eyebrow. Rylan giggled, nodding rapidly.

"Yeah she has." Mariana spoke, not once opening her eyes. Rylan had been behaving herself, she had been really good and the Moms would be proud.

"Good girl." Stef said leaning down and placing a kiss to the little girls wet head. Rylan smiled and let go of the dock and continued to swim around. Lena and Mariana were lying back on the blanket now, the sun shining on them with their eyes closed. Stef decided to do the same as it looked so comfortable and relaxing.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Stef woke to something cold hit her warm body. She sprung up and looked around, realising that she had fallen asleep on the dock with her wife and one of her kids. Rylan! Was Stefs though, the little girl wasn't being watched. Stefs eyes scanned the water, instantly her eyes connected to the little girl by her legs. Rylan was smiling proudly up at her Mom. Stef knew now that the cold thing that hit her body was the little girl splashing water on her.

Stef rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep and then nudged Lena awake and then Mariana. She didn't want to wake them but she knew if they slept longer then they already had, they would not be able to sleep tonight.

Lena mumbled something and Mariana yawned as they both adjusted to being awake and the light. Stef looked down to the little blonde swimming around in the water.

"Having fun?" Stef asked as Rylan half doggie paddled half free styled around and around in wide circles. Stef chuckled at the sight.

"Yep, yep, yep." Was Rylans response. Stef nodded and looked over at the other kids. Brandon had Jude on his shoulders and Jesus had Callie on his shoulders and they were trying to knock each other off. At least they weren't fighting and were entertaining themselves.

"Out you come baby girl. You are shivering." Lena said noticing the little girl was shivering and her lips were going slightly blue from the cold. You could tell that the night was rolling in because the temperature was starting to drop.

"Im not cold Mama." Rylan said as she swam to the dock and grabbed a hold of the edge. Using her puppy dog eyes to try and get her way. They weren't working as she was trembling too much.

"Sure you're not." Stef said sarcastically rolling her eyes and poking the little girls nose. Rylan giggled and swatted her Moms hand away.

"Im not." Rylan said, her voice louder, trying to get her point across. Stef chuckled, knowing that if the little girl wasn't in the water, she would surely have her arms crossed and giving her sassy stance to them.

"Mhmmm, just come out please. Everyone is hopping out now." Lena said loud enough for the other kids to hear. The others groaned but they got out as well. Seeing her brothers and sisters were no longer in the water Rylan gave in. She was cold, she just didn't want to miss out on all the fun.

"Oh alright." Rylan gave in, holding an arm up so she could be lifted out of the water. As soon as she was out of the water, Lena was swarming her with a giant towel to warm her up and pulling the floaties off of her arms. Rylan rolled her eyes playfully, standing on the dock as her Mama fussed over her.

"There we are, lets get you all warm so you don't catch a cold." Lena said rubbing her hands up and down Rylans arms and Legs and her sides over the towel to dry her and to warm her up.

While Lena was warming the little blonde up, the other kids were now surrounding them on the dock with their towels wrapped around them.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Jesus asked as he dried his hair with the towel.

"We have hamburgers or sausages in buns. You can pick later. We have some guests with us for dinner tonight. So I want you to be nice and behave." Stef explained. The kids looked at each other with confusion before looking at their parents. Who would be visiting them out here in the forest?

"Who are the guests?" Jude asks for everyone. The kids all look at Stef waiting for a reply.

"Just a couple who asked for directions. We just wanted to be nice." Lena said instead. The kids remained quiet for a bit before nodding. They really couldn't care less, they had their own things to do.

"Ok cool. We will behave." Brandon verbally answered while shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really care either, just like his brothers and sisters.

"Thats all we ask for." Lena said standing up and lifting Rylan onto her hip.

"Can Mariana and I go for a walk? we won't go far." Callie asked as she used her towel to wipe her face and dry her hair.

"Alright, yes, get out of those swimmers first. Be careful and don't be too long. Dinner will be in a few hours." Stef told Callie but it was directed at both of the older girls.

"Ok, we won't go too far, we will come back before dark." Mariana said as she stood from the dock and went to follow Callie down the dock towards camp so they could change.

"Love you. Be careful." Lena called to the girls as they walked off.

"We will Moms." Callie yelled back before they were out of sight on their way to the camp to change. The boys mucking around on the edge of the dock with Stef made Lena turn her attention to the little girl in her arms who she could tell was tired and was shivering.

"Alright Baby girl, lets go get you changed and then nap time." Lena said to the little blonde on her hip. Rylan was watching her Mom and Brothers and her ears caught Nap time and she was not having it.

"Nooooooo" Rylan whined as she struggled to get out of her Mamas arms. She was determined not to nap. Lena sighed, she hoped this was not another melt down like this morning.

"Yes. You are tired, its been a long day." Lena said not giving in. She was the parent after all and she knew what was best for her children.

"No nap, No nap, no nap." Rylan protested as she continued to get out of her Mamas arms. Stef seeing the commotion, stopped her joking around with the boys and headed over to her wife.

"Rylan. Stop arguing with me please. You are tired and you obviously need a sleep." Lena said heading down the dock with a protesting child in her arms. Stef raised her eyebrow as she got nearer to her wife in time to hear what Lena had just said.

"Noooooo." Rylan cried, her struggling to get down had stopped and she was now burying her face in her Mamas neck sobbing. This confused both women.

"Brandon, Can you take her back to camp please? we will be up soon." Stef called to her son so she could talk to her wife without any little ears.

"Sure Mom." Brandon said as she scooped the little girl from his Mamas arms and headed towards camp. Jesus and Jude followed the two of them leaving their parents to talk. Lena and Stef watched them go before Lena turned to Stef to voice her concern.

"Stef, do you think she had a really bad nightmare last night?" Lena voiced her thoughts. She had been thinking about the tantrum this morning and then the tantrum just now and she could only come up with that answer.

Stef looked at Lena before looking to where the little girl and the boys had disappeared.

"That would explain this mornings attitude and why shes acting up with the thought of a nap now." Stef nodded as she spoke, accepting that this could be the only answer to the little girls behaviour.

Lena crossed her arms thinking of any other explanation that could cause the little girls tantrums and she could honestly think of nothing else.

"It must have been really bad. Shes had nightmares before but has never acted like this." Lena said giving Stef a worried look. Stef nodded and sighed as she placed her hands on Lenas hips.

"I know Love. We need to talk to her. Hopefully she will tell us what her nightmare was about." Lena sighed and wrapped her arm around Stefs waist and placed her head on Stefs shoulder as she spoke, clearly enough for Stef to hear her at least.

"Hopefully. Hopefully she will so we can figure out a way, any way to help her." Stef smiled sadly and hugged Lena tightly. They stood there together in each others embrace for a few minutes. Just enjoying being in the others company before they had to go deal with a little girl that was upset.

 **xxxxxxxx**

As Stef and Lena got closer to their camp, they could definitely hear that their daughter was upset, no she was extremely upset. When they finally got into Camp, Jesus and Jude were sitting at the picnic bench looking confused and worried and a frustrated and worried Brandon was trying to console the crying blonde but to no avail.

"Brandon?" Lena called over the waling of the little blonde. Brandon looked over to his Moms in relief and walked quickly over to them, depositing the little crying blonde into his Mamas arms. Glad to not have to deal with her crying any more, there was only so much he could take. Sure he did love his littlest sister but the crying he couldn't take.

"She keeps crying and saying she doesn't want to nap." Brandon explained over the crying to his Moms before he turned on his heel and headed towards the boys tent with his brothers in tow. All three looking relieved now that their Moms were able to deal with Rylan. They really did love Rylan but they weren't use to the little girls crying tantrums and so they took the quick exit and let their Moms deal with the little girl.

With the three boys gone, Stef and Lena were now able to focus all their attention on their very upset little girl.

"Rylan, stop crying please?" Lena asked the little blonde on her hip, she needed to get the girl to be calm so they could talk to her without any problems. Nothing would make any sense if she were to be upset the whole time they talked to her.

"no...nnnho nap." Rylan got out through her tears and hiccups and then buried her face into Lenas neck. Lena gave Stef a look that told her that their suspicions on a nightmare was surely the answer but they couldn't say it was till Rylan confirmed it.

"Ok, ok. Shhh calm down baby." Lena said as she rocked side to side and kissed the little girls temple. Willing to try everything that she could to calm the little girl.

"Mommy and I just want to talk to you. First you need to calm down ok?" Lena spoke softly to the girl. Rylans sobbing had quietened down some but not all the way, Lena continued to rub the little girls back through the towel, swaying as she kissed her temple at random intervals. It seemed to work, as long as they didn't go near the tent any time soon they could talk to her very soon.

"Moms?" Both women were just watching and trying to soothe the little girl when they heard Brandon's voice. They both turned to look at him, Lena not stopping the swaying motion.

"Yeah B?" Stef said as she moved away from her wife and youngest to go over to her eldest.

"Jude, Jesus and I are going to go for a walk, maybe catch up with the girls. Is that alright?" Brandon asked. Stef smiled, she knew her eldest was giving them some space to sort Rylan out and nodded.

"Yeah, sure have fun. Be back before dark please?"

"We will." Stef watched her boys head off into the forest and then she headed over to the cooler to grab Rylans water. The little girl had been crying for a while and they didn't need her to become dehydrated.

As Stef got back to her wife she could tell that the little girl was more calm then before, although her breathing was bad because she had worked herself up to much.

"Good girl. Deep breaths sweetheart." Lena whispered, still swaying and rubbing Rylans back. Stef gave Lena a small smile and then held up the little girls water bottle. Lena smiled, glad that Stef had thought of that.

"Here baby, take a sip of water." Stef held the bottle out to the little girl who was no longer buried in her Mamas neck but was still clinging to her and hiccuping. Rylan grabbed the bottle from her Mom and took a few small sips. Both Moms could see that the little girl was eyeing them and the tent, they could tell she really didn't want to nap and they needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Good job. Are you ready to talk with us now?" Stef asked softly as she kissed Rylans head and took the bottle of water from her.

"Yeah." Rylan whispered softly. She knew she would have to talk to her Moms at some point and she wasn't getting out of it.

Now that the girl was calmer then before, both Moms headed over to the picnic bench. Lena sat with the little girl sideways on her lap and Stef crouched down in front of them after putting the little girls water bottle on the table. Both Moms were now able to see her face and talk to her properly. Lena tucked the towel around the little girl so she wasn't going to get too cold, they would change her later because they had a feeling that taking the little girl to the tent right now would only start another crying fit.

"Ok, So Mommy and I think that the reason that you don't want to nap is because you had a nightmare last night, Is this true baby?" As soon as Lena said this Rylan looked down to her lap and fiddled with edges of the towel. She could never get anything passed her Moms.

"Rylan?" Stef asked lifting the little girls chin with her finger so that they could see her face. Fresh tears in the little girls eyes told them all they needed to know, the little nod to go with the fresh tears officially confirmed it. Lena and Stef gave each other a look of sadness before focusing back on the little girl.

"Oh baby girl. Why didn't you wake one of your sisters or come to us?" Stef asked wiping away one of the little girls tears. The little girl still hadn't said a word, both Moms were worried, what could her nightmare have been about to make her this upset and scared to take a nap?

"You know you can come to us right baby?" Lena said trying to get some sort of verbal answer from the little girl. Rylan wasn't fully crying yet, she had tears running down her face but she was silent and that worried the Moms even more.

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" Rylan shook her head, no. That was a start, both Moms glad she gave them a response, a verbal one would have been better.

"Maybe it will help? You don't need to be afraid of sleeping Rylan. Mama and I will be here for you." Stef explained running her had through the girls hair that had fallen out and gotten messy during her swim.

Rylan sat in her Mamas lap for a few minutes contemplating whether to tell her Moms about her dream or not. She decided what she had to do.

"he...he took me away." Rylan said through hiccups and tears although she wasn't fully crying. She knew that telling her Moms would be the best, they always made everything all better. Both moms sighed and thanked the lord that the little girl was opening up.

"Who baby?" Lena asked rubbing the little girls back. Rylan looked from her Mama to her Mom and then down at her lap before looking at her Mom.

"The man who killed my Mommy. He took me away from you. He shot you Mommy and then he took me away. I don't want to leave you. Please don't let him take me." Rylan spoke so fast that she had worked herself up again. Lena pulled the little girl to her chest and rocked from side to side. The pain in her heart for what the little girl had gone through hurt, even having a horrible nightmare like this made her heart hurt for the little girl. None of their kids could catch a break, it was one thing after another.

"Hey,hey, hey, shhhhh, its ok. It was just a dream." Lena soothed the little girl as she rocked. Stef reached up and wiped a tear from Lenas cheek and then leant up and kissed Lenas cheek and then Rylans.

"I..I..don't want to leave you." Rylan got out through her hiccups looking at her Mom. Both Moms knew she meant the both of them but with Rylans cheek resting on Lenas chest it meant that Rylan could only look at Stef.

"You won't, mama and I will work very hard for you to stay with us." Stef said moving closer and placing a hand on the little girls cheek, using her thumb to stroke the cheek softly.

"Promise?" Rylan whispered pulling back so she could look at both her Moms. Lena and Stef smiled at Rylan.

"We promise that we will do what we can to make sure you stay with us." Stef responded as Lena kissed Rylans temple and rubbed her back. Rylan smiled and hugged Lena tightly before reaching one hand out the grab Stefs shirt, pulling them in for a Mama sandwich.

The three of them staying in the embrace for a few moments, each loving the feel of the love and safety that being together provided.

"Do you want to have a little nap now?" Lena asked the little girl. Rylan was tired and after a long day of swimming and then crying, she would have to be tired. Rylan looked over to the tent and then back at her Moms. She really was tired but the though of a nightmare was frightening, maybe her Moms would stay with her?

"Will you and Mommy stay with me?" Rylan asked softly, she really hoped they would.

"Only till you fall asleep." Stef said. Rylan thought for a second and nodded. Hopefully no nightmares would come because her Moms were going to be with her.

The three of them went over to the Moms tent. They got the little girl out of her wet clothes and into a pair of long pants socks, a singlet and Lenas sweater.

"Alright, there we go, all dried and warm. climb in." Stef said pulling the blanket on the bed back for the little girl to climb in. Rylan slid into the bed and snuggled into the warmth and comfort the bed provided. Lena and Stef lay on each side of the girl, hoping that with them their, the little girl would get a little bit of rest.

Rylan rolled over so she was facing Lena. She cuddled up to her Mama and let out a sigh of content.

"You can close your eyes baby. Mommy and I are going to stay till you fall asleep." Lena said after a while seeing the little girl was still awake.

"What if I have a nightmare and you're not here?" Rylan asked Lena. Stef smiled from behind the little girl and rubbed her back.

"You come get Mommy or I. Just remember nightmares aren't real." Lena explained.

"They feel really real Mama." Rylan stated and Lena smiled and placed kiss to the little girls temple. She really was a smart little girl. Lena leant on her right elbow and stroked the little girls hair with her free hand.

"They do feel real but its just your mind playing tricks on you. Try thinking of something you really love. Trick your mind into thinking all about the things you love."Lean explained. Stef smiled, it was times like these that Lenas psychology training came in handy.

"Ill try Mama." Rylan whispered through a yawn and rolled over so she was facing Stef. She then scooted back a big to she was up against her Mama feeling like she was in a safety net. Lena smiled and kissed the back of the little girls head.

Stef and Lena remained quiet, they just stroked the little girls hair, rubbed her back and did other soothing gestures to help her fall asleep. Soon enough it had worked and both women sighed in relief.

"Shes out. She being a really big Mamas girl this afternoon." Stef whispered, no hint of jealousy what so ever lacing her voice. Lena rolled her eyes with a smile and tucked the blankets around the little blonde more securely.

"Everyone knows shes a Mommys girls." Lena whispered back, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I know but im glad she goes to you for comfort as well." Lena nodded, she was glad that she could bring the little girl comfort and not just Stef. Both remained silent, just watching the now quiet and relaxed little girl sleep.

"When will the others get back?" Lena asked quietly with a yawn as Stef rolled onto her back and looked up at the top of the tent.

"I told them not to go too far and be back before dark." Stef explained to her wife, her eyes closed, just enjoying the quietness before all the kids came back.

"I could so go for another nap." Lena said yawning. Stef chuckled, although it did sound like a good idea.

"Mmmm, me too. We don't have to cook dinner till later and we are waiting for James and Amanda to get back from their hike." Stef explained trying to talk herself into a nap. Lena chuckled.

"Thats very true. Nap it is." Both women chuckled and snuggled down into the mattress with their little girl. They would only sleep for an hour or so before going to cook dinner, no doubt the kids would come back when they started getting hungry.

 **More to come**

 **READ REVIEW, ENJOY :)**


	93. CH 77 - Dinner Guests

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _I could so go for another nap." Lena said yawning. Stef chuckled, although it did sound like a good idea._

" _Mmmm, me too. We don't have to cook dinner till later and we are waiting for James and Amanda to get back from their hike." Stef explained trying to talk herself into a nap. Lena chuckled._

" _Thats very true. Nap it is." Both women chuckled and snuggled down into the mattress with their little girl. They would only sleep for an hour or so before going to cook dinner, no doubt the kids would come back when they started getting hungry._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena had woken up about an hour after they fell asleep. The little girl was still asleep and they didn't bother waking her up. She obviously needed a sleep, so far she hadn't had a nightmare, which was a start.

The kids had gotten back just as the moms woke up and were doing their own thing till dinner. The boys playing a game with cards and the girls reading while Rylan slept.

Stef was pulling out the food from the cooler and Lena was getting rolls out of the car when Amanda and James arrived back from their hike.

The couple had gotten changed out of their hiking gear and into something warm for the cool night ahead. James in a pair of dark Jeans and a white shirt with a black coat over it and some sneakers. His dark clothing making his black hair and Brown eyes much darker and more outlined then they were. Amanda was in a pair of light Jeans a white singlet with a red plaid shirt over that with two buttons opened at the top, she had her hair light brown hair hanging freely, the soft wind making it sway a little as she walked.

Stef felt like she was watching a fashion show. The two were seriously well dressed and clean to be camping, Stef chuckled to herself as she thought of this.

"Hey, how was your hike?" Stef asked James and Amanda from her position at the cooler as the couple entered the camp site.

"It was amazing. Here we thought these would add extra for dinner tonight. " Amanda said as she came to stand near Stef and produced a couple of tins of beans and two large packets of crisps from a plastic bag. Stef smiled and took the bag from Amanda's outstretched arm as Lena made her way over to Stef with a bag of rolls.

"Thank you. Im sure our boys wont say no. they eat anything and everything." Lena said chuckling as Stef handed the bag to Lena. Lena was the cook because Stef burnt everything, although she was getting better she didn't want to burn the food and not have anything for the guests and the kids who would complain. Being in the middle of nowhere with no food was a bad idea.

"As growing boys do." Amanda chuckled out as she playfully slapped James on his stomach. Meaning he ate everything in site as well. Stef and Lena chuckled at this.

"Well ill introduce you to the Troop." Stef said heading away from the cooler with Amanda and James in tow. Lena was capable enough to get things sorted while Stef did the pleasantries.

"Well this is the troop. We have Brandon here, Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude. Rylan is asleep in the tent. Guys id like you to meet Amanda and James." Stef said. Each kid waving as their name was said. The kids were smiling and being polite but they really couldn't care, they were new people that they probably wouldn't see again anyway.

"Nice to meet you guys." James smiled to the kids and wrapped an arm around Amandas back. Both of them smiling at the kids in awe.

"Nice to meet you as well. Have a seat, Mariana and I will get our camp chairs." Callie said as she stood from the picnic bench with Mariana, making room for the guests to sit down. Amanda and James smiled and thanked the two of them.

"Thank you Girls." Stef thanked the girls. She was glad that the girls were being polite, so far the kids hadn't been rude and thats the way they were raised.

"You have a beautiful family." Amanda praised as she took a seat at the picnic table where Callie and Mariana had vacated. James seating himself down next to his wife after she had sit down.

"Thank you." Stef smiled proudly as Lena came over with the sausages, hamburger patties and beans so they could cook on the fire. Callie and Mariana heading back to the area with their camp chairs to sit on and put them near the fire and next to the boys.

"Well we are having hamburgers, hot dogs and now with tinned beans and crisps." Lena explained as Stef started the fire.

"Sounds good, do you need any help?" James asked as he got up from the table, ready to help in any way he could.

"No its alright, sit down and relax." Lena said as she waved her hand at him, telling him to sit. James nodded and sat down with a chuckle.

"So what you do for a living?" James started conversation as he looked from Stef to Lena and then back to Stef.

"Im a police officer and Lena is a principal of a school." Stef answered as she began to cook sausages while Lena cooked the patties.

"Wow, both of you have tough jobs. How do you manage to work, run a home and looking after 6 kids?" Amanda was really surprised, maybe in a little bit of awe. These two women had a lot on their plates and they still managed to find time to go on vacation.

"Its a struggle but we manage ok. We wouldn't change a thing." Stef said as she looked at Lena with a smile. Lena smiled back and then leant over and planted a kiss on Stefs cheek. Stef winked and turned her attention to the guests as Callie asked them a question.

"What do you do?" Callie asked seeing that their Moms were having a moment.

"We have our own fitness program at a gym. We are personal trainers." Amanda boasted with a big smile. She obviously liked her job.

"Wow, I figured you two were something like that. I guess natural walks and things help you stay fit." Mariana piped in, she could see how fit Amanda and James were, she wished she could stay in shape and remain in shape as she got older. Their jobs must also pay well as their clothes were amazing and Amandas hair looked so light and flowing, Mariana was in awe.

"Yes, we like to stay in shape. We like the outdoors and on the plus side, we get to see amazing scenery." Amanda explained. Mariana nodded in understanding, she was keen to get to know this couple, Amanda might even have some tips on fashion and beauty for her.

"Thats cool. Have you ever met or trained any celebrities?" Jesus asked, seeing as his siblings were asking questions he might as well do so.

"No we haven't met or trained anyone famous. We prefer to stick to the non famous people." Jesus sighed, it wasn't the answer he was looking for. He thought it would be awesome to train or even meet a celebrity.

"Oh, well thats nice I guess." Jesus said shrugging and reclining back in his seat.

"Yeah it is. So are you all in school?" James laughed as he asked. He could understand Jesus shrugging and not caring after that answer, he was a teen after all.

"Yeah we are all 17 and under ,so we are high school students apart from Rylan of course." Brandon spoke for the first time, casually crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"How do you enjoy school?" Amanda asked, already knowing what the kids were going to do or say.

"Its alright." Jesus said shrugging as the others all mumbled something out. Not really enthusiastic about school. James, Amanda, Stef and Lena chuckled at the kids answers. It was a typical answer for most kids.

"Kids and school, you can never get them to talk about it or even get them to say its fun." Lena said shaking her head with a smirk.

"Its not like its fun or anything Mama. Well I guess the social aspect is the best." Lena rolled her eyes with a smile as Mariana said this. Of course school for Mariana was about the social aspect even though she did great in school. None of the kids could say they enjoy school, it was just something they had to go to.

"Mama?"

As the kids all started talking to one another and with James and Amanda, a small voice was heard and Lena turned from the fire to the sound, knowing it was Rylan. Amanda also turning to look at Rylan after hearing the little girl speak.

"Hey Baby, did you have a good sleep?" Lena asked as she looked to the little girl who was slowly walking towards the group. Rylan just nodded slowly and yawned.

"Come here baby." Lena stood up and went to put the patties on the picnic table so she could focus on Rylan but she was intercepted by James who took the patties from her instead with a smile.

"Thank you." James smiled and nodded as he walked over to the fire and crouched next to Stef to cook them.

Lena walked to Rylan and scooped the little blonde up, settling her on her hip. Rylan yawned and rubbed her eyes before laying her head down on her Mamas shoulder. Lena rubbed the girls back and went to turn around to go back and sit on the picnic table next to Stef but stopped at Rylans voice.

"Toilet." Rylan whispered to her Mama, her head still on her Mamas shoulder.

"Ok, lets go." Lena said before she got Stefs attention, pointing in the direction of the toilet when Stef looked her way.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Lena asked as she carried the little girl to tent to grab a torch, Just in case and then they headed to the toilet block.

"No." Rylan shook her head as she said this, not removing her head from her Mamas shoulder though.

"Thats good then baby girl." Lena was happy. Hopefully the nightmares would slow down and the little girl would be able to have a normal sleep pattern, well as normal as she could.

"Im hungry." Rylan said as she pulled her head back from her Mamas shoulder to look at her face. Lena chuckled and nodded.

"Well lets get you to the toilet first. Mommy is currently trying to cook dinner and we don't want her to burn it." Lena explained with a smile as the little girl crinkled her nose. Lena laughed at the face the little blonde pulled. She wished she could get all the faces the little girl pulled in photos, they were priceless.

"Yucky." Rylan said still with a crinkled nose as the two of them headed into the toilet block. Lena shaking her head with a smile.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Lena and Rylan made it back from the toilet in time to see Stef and james placing the cooked food on the picnic table.

"Alright dinner is ready, serve yourself." Stef called as the kids grabbed plates. Stef and Lena chuckled as the three boys got to the line first.

"Just save some for everyone you three." Stef pointed at the boys with a playful glare.

"Who us?" Jesus said with a smirk as he grabbed a hot dog and some beans and crisps.

"Yeah, who else did you think I was talking too?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"Yourself?" Jesus joked and chuckled as his Mom raised her eyebrow even more and pointed at him with a playful glare.

"Watch it mister." Stef said with her glare still intact.

"Yes Mom." Jesus chuckled as he grabbed his plate and headed off so the others could serve themselves.

Lena and Stef made sure the oldest kids were fed and then the guests got their food before they turned to the little girl, who was still resting in her Mamas arms.

"What do you want baby girl, hot dog or Hamburger?" Stef asked as she looked at the little blonde. Rylan looked at the food. She was hungry but she didn't know what she wanted. Stef grabbed a plate and put some beans and crisps on it while the little girl decided.

"Hot dog?" Rylan asked quietly from her spot on her Mamas hip.

"You can have a hot dog sweets." Stef said as she set about making Rylan a hot dog as Lena put the little girl on the floor so she could make herself and Stef plates of dinner up.

Stef handed Rylan her plate and the little girl stared at it then looked around for a spot to sit.

"There is a seat here sweetie." Amanda said as she moved to the side so there was room for Rylan between her and James. Rylan looked at Amanda and then placed her plate on the picnic table and turned on her spot to raise her arms to her Mama.

Lena and Stef sat on the picnic table on the opposite side of Amanda and James. Lena pulled the little girl onto her lap and then placed her onto the seat between herself and Stef before putting her plate in front of her.

"Someones a Mamas girl I see." Amanda smiled seeing the little girl stick to her Mamas side and nibble on the crisps from her plate.

"She's usually a Mommys girl. Just today shes clinging to me." Lena said as she ran a hand through Rylans hair as the little girl grabbed her hot dog and started to eat.

"Ahh I see." Amanda said smiling. Rylan stared at Amanda as she ate her hot dog, this was not unnoticed by Stef. Seeing that Amanda and James were talking to themselves about something that Stef had no idea about, Stef was able to find out how Rylans sleep was.

"Did she sleep alright?" Stef asked Lena. Lena looked at Stef and Nodded, chewing her mouth full of food before answering.

"Yeah, no nightmares apparently. I guess our smell and scent still works to calm her." Lena explained as Stef nodded before looking at the little blonde between them who was slowly getting through her hot dog.

"Looks like we will keep losing our clothing." Stef said as she continued to look at the little blonde, who in turn was staring at the guests which was worrying Stef a little.

"Seems like it. If it helps them im all for it. Id rather lose clothes then our daughter lose sleep." Lena explained as she too looked at the little girl wearing one of her sweaters, the big sweater swarming the girl, at least she was warm.

"Amen to that. If it works then we keep it going." Lena and Stef nodded to themselves before looking up from the little blonde and back to the guests who seemed to have finished their conversation with each other and were watching the three of them with small smiles.

 **xxxxxxxx**

As Dinner came to an end, Lena and Stef were putting rubbish in bags as Amanda and James talked to the kids. Stef did notice that Rylan was keeping her distance from the couple and was cuddling on a camp chair with Mariana.

"Lena, do you notice they keep looking at our kids funny?" Stef asked once they were in private. She was feeling a little curious about the guests, even Rylan was acting weirdly around them.

"They can't have kids of their own, I guess they are just looking at the kids because its a desire. I kind of feel sorry for them." Lena explained tying a bag of rubbish up, not picking up on Stefs curiousity or suspiciousness of the guests.

"Oh, thats sad, why don't they adopt?" Stef asked hoping thats all the guests were looking at their kids for. If not, they messed with the wrong family and even worse, the wrong Mama tiger.

"I told Amanda about adoption and fostering, shes going to talk to James about it. It will be good, kids out there need more friendly homes." Lena explained looking up at Stef and placing her arm around Stefs waist.

"That they do my love, that they do." Stef said leaning down to place a kiss on her wifes lips.

Although Stef still felt wary of the couple, she let the conversation go. Something was off and Stef had always followed her gut. She didn't know what was making her feel suspicious about them but she did and she was definitely keeping her eye on the couple. Just the way they looked at the kids set alarms off. Not wanting to worry Lena with her suspicions, Stef kept them to herself.

What added to her suspicions was Rylans behaviour to the new people. Rylan was able to sense something about the couple as she didn't want anything to do with them or go near them. This was something Stef couldn't easily brush aside.

 **Soooo**

 **Why are Rylan and Stef suspicious of the Couple?**

 **Are they just acting paranoid?**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	94. CH 78 - Uneasy

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT IS REVIEWING AND EVERYONE THAT IS READING. IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU ARE ALL DOING SO. I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET SO FAR WHEN I FIRST STARTED PLANNING TO WRITE IT.** **SO THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

_Although Stef still felt wary of the couple, she let the conversation go. Something was off and Stef had always followed her gut. She didn't know what was making her feel suspicious about them but she did and she was definitely keeping her eye on the couple. Just the way they looked at the kids set alarms off. Not wanting to worry Lena with her suspicions, Stef kept them to herself._

 _What added to her suspicions was Rylans behaviour to the new people. Rylan was able to sense something about the couple as she didn't want anything to do with them or go near them. This was something Stef couldn't easily brush aside._

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

As the night got colder and darker, Amanda and James said their good nights and headed back to their own camp site, where ever that was. As soon as they were gone, Stef relaxed a little and saw that Rylan also relaxed. The little girl and her were so in sync with each other, Stef wondered why the couple were making the two of them feel suspicious and tense.

"Alright I think we call it a night kids. Big day tomorrow of packing and cleaning up before we head home." Stef said standing from her seat and looking at the kids. Hoping they would take the hint and go to bed.

"Im glad to be going home. I had fun but nothing is better then home." Mariana said getting the hint and standing up along with Callie and folding their camp chairs to put away for the night.

"You just miss technology and electricity." Brandon pointed out as he also stood up along with Jude and Jesus. All of them folding their camp chairs too.

"Yeah, her hair straightener more like it." Jesus snickered out nudging Brandon.

"No, not just my hair straightener" Mariana said with her hands on her hips looking offended. The boys chuckling as they headed off to their tent after saying goodnight.

Mariana watched them go before she said goodnight to her Moms.

"Night Mariana" Stef called to the teen.

"Callie can you get Jesus and then come over to the car so I can clean your wounds?" Stef asked the teen as Lena sorted Rylan out. Lena was going to try to put Rylan to sleep before the girls went to bed, Mariana would probably figure that out and go do something productive, like brush her teeth.

"Yes Mom." Callie said as she headed to the boys tent while Stef sorted everything out in the car, ready to clean the kids wounds. She just finished organising the medical kit and getting what she needed out when Jesus and Callie headed over to her.

"Ok take a seat both of you." Stef said patting the boot for them to sit in while she sat on a camp chair.

"Ok Jesus leg up." Stef said as she cleaned her hands with disinfectant wipes. Stef thought that cleaning Jesus's wound first because it was easier to clean and it would mean Callie wouldn't be uncomfortable when she had to take her shirt off later.

"Its not bad Mom honestly. Doesn't hurt at all." Jesus said shrugging and acting all tough as he put his leg in his Moms lap.

"Mhmmmm." Stef raised an eyebrow at him. She knew this was all an act. 'Toughing it out'.

"Ouch." Jesus yelped when Stef started putting the disinfectant cream on his leg. Callie chuckled a little.

"Doesn't hurt at all hmmmm." Stef raised her eyebrow again at the boy and smirked.

"Maybe a little." Jesus sheepishly smiled at his Mom and then sighed as he looked at his leg. It was healing nicely and didn't hurt much as long as he didn't touch it.

"Mhmmm." Stef said smirking as she continued to clean his leg.

"Alright off to bed Mr." Stef said once she was done, cleaning her hands with disinfectant wipes ready to do Callies wound.

"Night." Jesus said heading to the tent as Stef looked at Callie.

"Ok Cal, shirt off." Stef said. Callie obeyed her mom and did what she was told. Stef looked at the wound, studying it making sure it was ok and not getting infected.

"This is healing nicely bug. Your stitches will come out very soon." Stef finally said as she started to clean Callies wound.

"It doesn't hurt as much any more Mom. Just a small twinge of pain every now and then." Callie explained as her mom cleaned her wound. The cream was cold and it made her shiver a little but other then that she was alright.

"Well you still need to be careful, if it hurts more then a small twinge I want you to come to me or Mama." Stef explained as she looked at Callie, making sure the teen understood her completely.

"I know." Callie smiled knowingly at her Mom. Stef nodded once before going back to the wound. She placed a waterproof bandage over the wound and then made sure it was all good before Callie put her shirt on.

"Mom?" Callie asked quietly after a second or two as Stef cleaned her hands. Stef looked at the teen and could tell that Callie had something on her mind.

"Yes Cal?" Stef said as she stood up from the camp chair and gave the teen her full attention. She would put the medical supplies away after Callie had said what she wanted to say.

"You and Rylan were odd around Amanda and James tonight, Why?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow, she was curious. Stef looked at Callie, coping the raised eyebrow she sighed.

"You noticed that Huh?" Stef sighed out as she began to put the medical supplies away to give hers something to do. Callie really was observant. She observed more then Stef gave her credit for.

"Yeah. I notice a lot of things." Callie said smirking as she watched her mom put medical supplies away. Stef looked up at the teen with a smile.

"I know you do. You are just so in touch with your surroundings Miss. " Stef said tapping the girl on the nose. Callie chuckled.

"I know, I guess all the time in the system helped with that." Callie smiled and so did Stef, though Stefs was more of a sad smile.

"Mmmm, im glad you have that sense though Cal." Stef and Callie both nodded at the sentence, having that sense was good, sometimes it was bad but mostly it was good. Stef had it too which made her a great cop.

"So what is wrong with James and Amanda? I know Rylan was uncomfortable and so were you." Callie asked getting back to the original question. Stef sighed and stopped fiddling with the medical supplies. It was hard keeping anything from the teen because she was to observant and smart. She would always figure it out.

"I just have a strange feeling about those two. I guess your sister does as well." Stef explained bringing her hand to her neck and rubbing the back of it. Callie raised and eyebrow as she nodded.

"I felt uneasy as well but didn't really think much of it. Do you think they are up to something? Was it a coincidence that they ran into us?" Stef frowned at the teen. It surely was unusual to have Callie, Rylan and herself feel uneasy about something. This made Stef even more worried.

"I don't know bug, honestly I hope we never see them again once we leave here." Stef told Callie. She was trying to convince herself that this was just something silly that they were all worried about but Stef found it hard to believe.

"Mmm, well night Mom." Callie said before kissing her mom on the cheek and hugging her before heading to her tent. Callie honestly wasn't going to give up on James and Amanda, just like her mom, Callie felt something was off. It was no coincidence that the three of them felt uneasy, it was just not normal.

"Night sweets." Stef Called to the teen.

Stef sat on the boot of the car and thought a bit. It was strange that now Callie felt uneasy around the couple. Stef wondered if all the kids felt like this or that herself, Callie and Rylan just had the sense for suspicious people and danger. Only time will tell but one thing was for sure, Stef was going to check out Amanda and James when she got back to work.

 **Xxxxxxx**

After putting away the medical supplies, Stef made sure everything was put away for the night before heading over to the girls tent to see how Lena was going with Rylan.

"Where are the girls?" Stef asked after not seeing Callie and Mariana in their beds but Lena in the bed with the little girl instead.

"They went off to the toilet block to get changed and do their teeth so I could put Rylan to bed easily." Lena explained as she continued to stroke the still wide awake little girls head.

"Hows that working out?" Stef asked as she knelt in the entrance of the tent, hoping that Rylan would go to sleep for them tonight.

"Honestly, she wont go to sleep." Lena sighed out before looking up at her wife with a help me look.

"Whats the matter baby girl? Why won't you go to sleep?" Stef asked as she moved further into the tent to lay on the little girls other side. Lena and Stef looked down at the little girl who was laying on her back. As soon as Stef asked this, Rylan looked down to her hands and fiddled with them.

"I don't want more nightmares." Rylan spoke quietly, not once did she remove her eyes from her hands.

"You didn't have one when you napped today, did you?" Stef asked the little girl. Rylan looked up to her left to look at her Moms face and frowned.

"No, but you and Mama wont be here. Nightmares don't come if you are with me." Rylan explained the best she could. Both Moms understood what she was trying to say though and they both gave her a sad smile.

"We can't always be with you when you sleep baby girl. You have to sleep in your own bed when we get home. Remember bad dreams aren't going to come true ok?" Lena said to the little blonde who was starting to get herself worked up again. Lena and Stef had no idea what to do now, they were doing what they had done with Mariana all those years ago but every child is different and take to things different.

"But I want to stay with you, you make the bad dreams not come." Rylans eyes began to water and she turned on her side to face Stef and buried her head into her Moms chest and clutched at Stefs shirt, not willing to let her go.

"I know but you have Mamas sweater, that will keep away the bad dreams." Stef said to the little girl, rubbing her back. Both women could see the little girl was shaking with her sobs, the sound buried in Stefs chest, just a small little sound could be heard if they listened quietly.

"Stef?" Seeing as the little girl was inconsolable and was so scared of getting bad dreams, Lena gave up on trying to put the little girl to sleep in the tent, the little girl needed sleep and if she was going to sleep fine with them might as well. They did have a big day tomorrow. Calling Stefs name and giving her a look was her way of saying that. Stef knew what Lena was on about and looked down at the little girl buried in her chest.

"Alright." Stef said sitting up and pulling the sobbing little girl into her arms as Lena sat up as well.

"Moms?" Both women turned to the entrance of the tent to see their eldest daughters standing in their pyjamas, flash lights in hand.

"You can come in girls, little miss here wont go to sleep. Mama and I are going to take her to our tent." Stef said as she and Lena exited the tent to let the two girls in.

"Ok, night." Mariana said as she got into bed beside Callie. Callie smiled at her moms and snuggled down in the covers.

"Have a good sleep girls. See you in the morning." Lena said as she zipped the girls tent up and then followed Stef to their tent. Hopefully the little girl would sleep and then they could all have a decent nights sleep.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **More chapters to come :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	95. CH 79 - Callie Helps

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everyone. Just letting you know that I am taking into consideration all of the things that you say in your reviews and adjustments have been made to try and make a lot of you happier. Thank you for the feedback it was necessary and very helpful. Keep it up :)**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Moms?" Both women turned to the entrance of the tent to see their eldest daughters standing in their pyjamas, flash lights in hand._

" _You can come in girls, little miss here wont go to sleep. Mama and I are going to take her to our tent." Stef said as she and Lena exited the tent to let the two girls in._

" _Ok, night." Mariana said as she got into bed beside Callie. Callie smiled at her moms and snuggled down in the covers._

" _Have a good sleep girls. See you in the morning." Lena said as she zipped the girls tent up and then followed Stef to their tent. Hopefully the little girl would sleep and then they could all have a decent nights sleep._

 **xxxxxxxx**

As far as the Moms knew, the kids all slept alright. Rylan slept soundly curled up between them and didn't have a nightmare, so that was something. The kids were all acting like they normally did but more excited since they were heading home this morning so it seemed as they had a good nights sleep.

The family were all cleaning up from breakfast and were now getting stuck into packing up their things. Mariana, Callie and Brandon were deflating the water toys and putting away the camp chairs while Jude and Jesus cleared out the boys tent. Rylan was with the moms putting away the kitchen stuff.

"Im so excited to go back to civilisation." Mariana said to Brandon and Callie as she deflated a purple tube.

"You and me both." Brandon said agreeing with his sister as he also deflated a tube but this one a green one.

"Im not, I wish we could stay longer." Callie sighed out as she placed Rylans camp chair into its protective cover. Mariana and Brandon rolling their eyes and chuckling.

"Of course you don't want to go home. You just like to take photos of the places." Mariana explained, knowing thats what her sister was on about.

"So? Nature is beautiful and I got some amazing snaps." Callie said offended. It wasn't her fault that she loved nature and taking photos. She preferred the outdoors and being away from civilization better. Less crowded and more relaxing.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Stef, lena and Rylan were cleaning up the picnic bench and the cooking materials when Amanda and James walked in. They were dressed for hiking again which wasn't unusal considering their jobs, they obviously liked hiking.

"Hi Amanda, James. What brings you here early this morning?" Lena greeted the pair as they came to a stop not to far from the picnic bench. Rylan looked at them and then turned from her spot near the picnic bench to raise her arms to her Mom. Stef happily obliged, putting the paper plates in the box and placed the little girl on her hip.

"We just came to say goodbye. We saw you packing and so came over. We are heading off on that hike again." James explained giving them all a smile as Amanda smiled and gave a little wave to Rylan. Rylan turned her head away from them and buried it in her Moms neck. Stef kissed the blondes temple and then put Rylan down and told her to go to their tent and pull the bedding off of the mattress. The little girl more then happy to go.

"Couldn't get enough of it yesterday then?" Lena said joking around with a chuckle. Amanda and James chuckling aswell as Stef focused on putting the plastic cutlery in the same box as the plastic plates and cups. She was stalling, she didnt want to leave her wife alone with the couple.

"No, its absolutely breathtaking. Worth more then one trip to the top though." Amanda said excitedly. Lena smiled warmly at her. She really liked these two.

"That is very true. It was an amazing find and we are glad we were able to recommend it to you." Lena said glad to help, it really was a beautiful view, the next time they come back it was definatley going on their list of things to do.

"We thank you for that. Well we better let you go. Here is our number, maybe one day we will meet here again or something, maybe you need a personal trainer, anything. We would love to get more information on adoption and fostering and your experiences one day." Amands explained handing Lena a business Card. Lena happily took it and put it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Thank you, that would be nice. Anything we can do to help your decisions on adoption or foster care. If you need to contact me, I haven't got a business card on me but look up Lena Adams foster in the phone book, ill be more then happy to help." Lena explained with a smile, James and Amanda nodded and smiled aswell. Stef on the other hand was frowning a little although she didn't let the couple notice it.

"There are social workers you can talk to." Stef said, her tone a little hard and even Lena caught it and gave her a frown and a look of diapproval. Stef knew she was going to get a talking too after the couple left, she knew it and she wasn't backing down. She was going to follow her gut.

"Yeah sure thats a good idea. Well we better go." James said, sensing that it was best to leave. Stef wasn't happy about something from the tone of her voice.

"Goodbye." Amanda smiled and waved to them.

"Bye." Lena said smiling as she watched as Amanda and James headed off into the forest. As soon as Lena couldn't see them she turned to her wife with a frown. She was angry, she had every right to be. Her wife was rude to a nice couple.

"Stef! What was that all about? You were really rude." Lena asked crossing her arms in anger as she looked at her wife.

"Im sorry if I find them suspicious. I know you like them but something about them I don't like. Now they have a way of finding us and contacting us." Stef explained crossing her arms. She wasn't backing down, she was following her gut and her gut told her not to trust James and Amanda. She has to protect her family.

"There is no harm in that Stef." Lena said still angry, not understanding why Stef was acting the way she was.

"There is alot of harm in that Lena. I suppose you didn't notice the way two of our kids acted around them?" Stef told her wife. Lena raised an eyebrow in anger and uncrossed her arms and then gave her wife a glare.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I don't notice our kids?" Lena spoke loudly, her anger getting the better of her. Seeing that Lena wasn't understanding what she was trying to say, Stef though that there was no point in arguing right now and so she threw her hands up.

"You know what, Im not going to argue about this right now. We need to pack. " Stef turned on her heel and headed towards the tent where Rylan was. She needed to calm down and so did Lena.

"Stef!" Stef heard Lena call to her in her angry and frustrated tone. She wasn't going to give up, just give each other a break.

"Hows it going baby girl?" Stef asked the little blonde as she entered the tent. The little girl hadn't done anything in the tent. She was just laying down on the matress and when Stef looked at the little girl, Rylan just smiled up at her Mom.

"I don't want to go home." Rylan said from her spot on the mattress as she sat up. Stef chuckled and sat on the mattress next to Rylan and pulled the little girl onto her lap side ways so she could see Rylans eyes.

"Me either but we have too." Stef replied to the little blonde, kissing her head. Rylan sighed and crossed her arms before putting on a pouting face and looking at her mom. Stef chuckled.

"Can't me and you stay here?" Rylan asked as she continued to pout. As Stef though about what Rylan has asked, she thought It was a good idea but Lena wouldn't like it and they needed two cars to fit everything and everyone in. It was in everyones best interest to go home.

"We can't leave Mama to handle your brothers and sisters alone can we?" Stef said as she waited for the little girl to respond. Stef held in her laugh as the little girl sighed loudly and responded.

"No, I guess not." Stef ran her hand up and down the little girls back. It was one on one times like this that Stef definatly missed with all the kids. She would love to spend one on one time with each and every one of her kids but they were alwas to busy or she was too busy. Stef knew that she needed to find time like this once in a while to bond with the kids, that was going to be her goal.

"It was a good thought though sweets." Stef praised the girl, placing a kiss to Rylans temple.

"I still dont want to go home." Rylan whispered in defeat as she snuggled into her mom more then she had been. Stef wrapped both arms around the little girl on her lap and squeezed her into a tight hug, not too hard so it hurt her though.

"Well we can go camping in our backyard one night and we could always come back here in the future." Stef suggested. Rylan sat up straight with a smile and looked at her mom happily, she loved that suggestion.

"Yeah, can we do smores? I like smores." Rylan asked, her eyes shining with happiness and all Stef could do was chuckled at the now overly happy child in her lap.

"I know you do and I think that can be arranged." Stef said with a smile. Rylan hugged her mom hard and then stood up from her moms lap and did a happy dance and jumped around the tent as she screamed in happyness and joy.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY" Rylan cheered around the tent as Stef shook her head and laughed. The little girl was seriously too amusing.

Stef grabbed Rylan as she dance passed her and pulled her onto her lap again. Rylam beamed at her Mom, it didn't take much to make Rylan happy and Stef would try to make sure the little girl had that smile on her face always.

Once Rylan has settled down a little Stef was able to talk to the little girl.

"Alright little miss loud, go help Mari clean the gear out of the girls tent." Stef said as she put Rylan into a standing position

"Ok." Rylan said as she left the tent a smile still on her face. Stef chuckled as she watched the beaming child head over to the girls tent through the tent opening.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Seeing that everyone was occupied with putting things away and her Mama was alone, Callie made her way over to her Mama.

Lena was currently making sure the area they had been cooking in was free of their gear and was re organising the box of plates and cutlery and cups so the lid would close and then she was going to move onto the box with the pots and pans. They would have to be cleaned thoroughly first before being put away so no mould could grow on them when they were stored away.

As Callie got to the picnic bench, Lena looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey Bug." Lena said leaning over to place a kiss to the teens temple before looking back to what she was doing.

"Hi Mama." Callie smiled a small smile as she started to clean the pots and pans in the tub of water that Lena had obviously made up before hand.

Callie had heard her Moms arguing or fighting or whatever it was and she wasn't too happy about it. She had seen everything over the days and she knew why her mom was acting the way she was and her Mama couldn't see it. Callie didn't blame her for not seeing it as Lena had the same view on everyone just as Jude does, they loved to love and see the good in everyone.

"Are you and mom fighting?" Callie decided she was going to help her parents, she didn't want them fighting. Lena stilled for a moment and then continued her task, not looking up she responded.

"Just a little disagreement." Lena was basically waving the fight away, making out like it was nothing. Callie knew differently. The two worked in silence for a bit, Callie knew she had to say something and so she did.

"Mom has a right to feel suspicious of them, Mama." Callie said as she continued to wash the pot. She heard her Mama sigh.

"I know she has a right but she shouldn't need to." Lena said as she stopped working with putting the cuttlery away and turned to look at her daughter. Callie stopping the washing up she was doing so she had her Mamas full attention.

Lena and Callie both took a seat at the picnic table. Callie straddled the bench facing her Mama with Lena doing the same. Lena knew Callie was very passionate about certain things and just looking in Callies eyes right now, Lena could tell that this was going to be a long conversation that could probably shine some light onto things.

"Honestly Mama, I think Mom is right...Rylan and I also felt uneasy around them." Callie got out. Lena frowned as her daughter said this. Two of her daughters feeling uneasy and her wife?

"What do you mean, Cal?" Lena wanted to know. She sat up straighter and looked at her daughter, giving her her undevided attention. Callie sighed and looked down at her jeans. She knew she had to tell her Mama because she hated fighting but she also hated confrontation.

"I felt uneasy and did you notice that Rylan never went near them. She stayed away and stuck close to you or Mom?" Callie asked softly, looking up from her jeans after she had said this to see Lenas reaction.

Lena continued to frown. Callie could tell her Mama was just thinking hard about it. Callie was really good at reading people.

"I thought she was just clingy and tired. Why did you feel uneasy around them?" Lena asked confused. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She was fighting with her wife because they disagreed, it would be great to get an outside opinion and Callie was always great with that.

"I just did Mama, i couldn't really pin point why but ive had this feeling before. Usually when jude and I entered a new foster home I got the feeling." Lena understood what Callie was saying, she just didn't understand how such nice people could be bad and why she didn't get the feeling.

"So you think they are bad people?" Lena was trying to understand. Callie knew that she was and she was patient, hoping her Mama would figure it out.

"I don't know but I have always followed my instincts, which have gotten me this far in life. Mom follows her instincts aswell and its not normal for Rylan, Mom and Myself to feel like this at the same time." Callie explained as she placed her hand on her Mamas knee, giving it a squeeze. Lena placed her hand over her daughters as she thought about what Callie had said.

The two of them sat in silence. Lena was deep in thought as Callie watched her Mama. Callie could see her Mamas mind going into overdrive and she knew that her Mama would soon figure it out and she would then worry.

"You're right Cal. I didn't find them odd though. I thought they were nice, it is odd that all three of you felt uneasy. That has me worried now." Callie gave a small smile, she knew her Moms too well.

"I guess with what Rylan and I have been through and seen and what Mom has seen, it comes naturally to us to know when we sense danger." Lena nodded in understanding then frowned.

"And you don't think I can sense danger?" Lena asked a little bit hurt that Callie though she couldn't sense danger.

"I believe you can just not in the way Mom, Rylan and I can. You see the best in everyone, you are just like Jude in that way. Its what I love about you." Lena nodded again, she felt silly to think Callie thought she couldn't sense danger, she now understood what she meant.

"I guess I should go talk to Mom." Lena said standing up from the bench, Callie doing the same.

"Yeah. Im going to finish up here then go help the girls with our tent." Callie explained gesturing to the tub of water.

"I love you Cal, thank you." Lena said gratefully to her daughter pulling her into a hug, Callie wrapping her arms around her Mamas waist with a smile.

"Love you too, Mama." Callie whispered into her Mamas ear before they released from the embrace and Lena headed off.

Callie stood as she watched her Mama head over to the Moms tents to find Stef. Callie smiled a little, glad she was able to help her Mama understand what her Mom was thinking.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Stef continued to clean out the inside of hers and Lenas tent. She was a little annoyed and she tensed when she heard her wife call her name. She didn't answer, she didn't want to fight again, not right now.

"Stef?" Lena said coming to stand at the entrance of the tent.

"Im busy Lena." Stef said her back to the entrance of the tent as she continued to let the air out of the air bed.

"Stef? I really need to talk to you." Lena asked, she was determined to sort this out now. She didn't care that they were busy packing up, she had to sort this out before they got home.

"As I said before, im too busy to argue." Lena rolled her eyes. Her wife was really stubborn. Seeing as her wife was so stubborn Lena was going to make Stef listen. Lena moved from the entrance of the tent and walked around to kneel on the mattress her wife was currently letting the air out of.

Stef let go of the mattress and went to leave but Lenas strong grip on her arm stopped her.

"Will you just listen. I came to apologise." Lena said not removing her arm frm her wifes but releasing the grip to a soft touch. Hearing no hit of anger or frustration in her voice, Stef looked up into her wifes gorgeous eyes and crossed her arms with a sigh, making Lenas hand fall from her arm.

"For?" Stef asked raising her eyebrow. Waiting for an apology and why she was recieving an apology.

"I was wrong. You have every right to feel suspicous." Lena apologised. Stef looked at her wife shocked, she had no idea that would come out of her wifes mouth. She had expected alot more fighting then this.

"What made you change your mind?" Stef asked letting her guard down and her anger go. She uncrossed her arms and sat crossed legged on the floor facing her wife, her hands resting on her thighs.

Lena moved from her kneeling position to sit crossed legged on the floor infront of her wife, mirroring her.

"I had a talk with someone." Lena said softly, knowing that Stef would already know who she talked to.

"Callie girl. I should have known." Stef gave a small small. Of course their Callie would interfere, she had a heart of gold. She couldn't blame her for wanting to help.

"She made me realise things and now that I look back on the interation between them, us and the kids. I did pick up on them being up to something but I guess I thought i was being silly and I just pushed it from my mind. Rylan staying away from them was a big hint and I didn't click to it." Lena explained what was on her mind. She had been thinking so hard through the talk with Callie and the short walk over here to talk to her wife.

"Im glad you finally realise. I say what I say to let you in on my feelings, not to make it look like I don't want you to be friends with someone. " Stef said in relief. She hated fighting with Lena even though it was bound to happen on occasions.

"I know. Im sorry." Lena breathed out, looking down at her lap. Stef gave a sad smile to herself.

"Hey, come here." Stef said softly. Lena looked up to see Stef arms out. Slowly Lena moved into her wifes arms. Stef pulled her wife so that Lena was straddling her lap. Stefs legs straight infront of her and lenas knees on the outside of Stefs thighs. Lena leant her forehead against Stefs as they both looked into each others eyes.

The two continued to look into each others eyes before Lena moved her head to Stefs shoulder, resting her cheek against a strong shoulder she let out a sigh of content, nuzzling her face into Stefs neck. Stef ran her hand up and down lenas back and place a kiss to her head.

"I was going to check up on them when I get into work. They just didn't sit well with me and I feel like I need to check them out just for my own piece of mind and the safety of my family." Stef explained after a few moments of silcence, her hand still unconciously stroking her wifes back.

"I shouldn't have given my full name to them." Lena whispered, glad that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Yeah but you can't change what has already been done." Stef said, she knew her wife was regretting that decision alot. Yeah, it was stupid but its done now and they were going to have to live with it.

"Im sorry." Lena whispered tilting her head up to kiss the bottom of Stefs Jaw. A lone tear falling from her right eye, she was upset with herself, she knew she shouldn't be but she was. She didn't know what James and Amanda could be up to, she didn't really know them at all and she could potentially put her family in danger.

"I know love." Stef whispered back, rubbing her hand up and down Lenas back and hugging her tightly.

"I love you." Lena whispered again, pulling away from her wifes chest to look into Stefs eyes.

"I love you too, my love." Stef said wiping away the tear from Lenas face and then she pulled Lena into a kiss, one that said how much they loved each other, that said i hate fighting and that said that nothing could tare them apart.

 **How was that?**

 **More to come**

 **READ REVIEW ENJOY :)**


	96. CH 80 - Tan Lines

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _I shouldn't have given my full name to them." Lena whispered, glad that they weren't fighting anymore._

" _Yeah but you can't change what has already been done." Stef said, she knew her wife was regretting that decision alot. Yeah, it was stupid but its done now and they were going to have to live with it._

" _Im sorry." Lena whispered tilting her head up to kiss the bottom of Stefs Jaw. A lone tear falling from her right eye, she was upset with herself, she knew she shouldn't be but she was. She didn't know what James and Amanda could be up to, she didn't really know them at all and she could potentially put her family in danger._

" _I know love." Stef whispered back, rubbing her hand up and down Lenas back and hugging her tightly._

" _I love you." Lena whispered again, pulling away from her wifes chest to look into Stefs eyes._

" _I love you too, my love." Stef said wiping away the tear from Lenas face and then she pulled Lena into a kiss, one that said how much they loved each other, that said i hate fighting and that said that nothing could tare them apart._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

With the cars all full and the camp ground empty of all their belongings, the Adams Foster clan were on their way home. Brandon and Stef in one car with the gear while Lena drove the other car with the other kids.

Although Stef and Lena had made up from their fight, both of them couldn't help but worry about James and Amanda and what they were up too, that on top of Rylans possible Uncle getting custody and the stalker after one of them, it was enough to make their brains go into overdrive. They would have to be on the look out for anything and that just added more stress onto everything.

Stef sighed in relief as the cars pulled up onto the driveway of their home. She was on her own territory now, she new the house inside out, so if anyone were to try anything, she would be ready.

Stef watched as Lena got out of her car and headed over to her. Stef opened her car door and smiled at her wife.

"Brandon, can you wake the others up please?" Lena said looking at their eldest child in the front seat.

"Sure." They smiled at him as he headed to the other car to wake his brothers and sisters up.

"Was Rylan alright on the way home? No car sickness? The others behave?" Stef asked as she slid out of the car and headed to the back of the car to open the boot so they could unload, Lena following her wife.

"Yeah, a little green but we got some ginger ale into her and she was fine. The older ones mostly slept the whole way. " Lena explained to her wife. Stef smiled and nodded, noticing the kids all yawning and stretching as they got out of the car. Jude headed towards the house while Rylan ran around like she was on a sugar high, the nap obviously did her good.

"Hey, hey, hey get back here." Stef called to their youngest son, no one was getting away with not helping to unpack a car. Jude stopped and looked at his Moms.

"Im just going to the bathroom, Mom." Jude said pointing over his shoulder at the house. Stef nodded.

"Sorry, go, here you will need these." Stef apologised as she tossed the keys to him so he can open up the house.

"Thanks Mom." Jude said as he caught the keys and made his way into the house to use the bathroom. Stef watched him go before she clapped her hands once together and looked at the others.

"Lets unload the cars and put the gear away inside, have lunch then you can all do your own thing." Stef explained to the 5 remaining kids, all of them groaning except Rylan, who was still running around and exploring the garden. Stef could understand, they were tired but they weren't getting out of unpacking.

"Alright?" Stef asked looking at everyone after hearing nothing but groaning.

"Yes Moms." The 4 older kids all mumbled as Rylan had stopped running around and was now looking into the garden at something.

"Ok good, lets get unpacking. Callie, Jesus, only light stuff please." Stef said pulling out the cutlery and plate box from the boot and putting it on the driveway, Brandon picking it up and heading in the house.

"Yes,Mom." Callie said sighing as she grabbed the bedding out of the back seat and headed inside with Mariana also carrying bedding behind her.

"I can carry heavy stuff Mom, My leg is fine now." Jesus said, he wasn't going to be a sissy, he was going to carry the heavy stuff. Stef and Lena chuckled in understanding.

"Alright,alright, just don't come to me or Mom complaining." Lena said as she watched Jesus grab the cooler from the boot.

"I wont."Jesus said as he headed inside, the cooler in his arms.

"Unpacking means you too Rylan." Stef called out to their youngest who was standing on the grass next to the garden bed looking at something on a leaf, on one of the branches of a bush.

Rylan looked over at her Moms and siblings. Stef raised an eyebrow and Rylan fell to the floor.

"My legs broken." Rylan called to her Mom clutching her leg. Lena and Stef looked at their daughter with amused expressions, Stef started to walk closer to the little girl.

"What do you mean your leg is broken?" Stef asked playing along with the girl.

"It wasn't broken before and now it is." Lena chuckled as Stef smirked. The little girl was very amusing. Stef raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"Well if your leg is broken, I guess you will have to stay inside and not go camping in the backyard with us when we decide to do it." Stef explained, she knew the right things to say to get the kids moving again, Rylan was no exception.

"Look its all fixed now Mommy." Rylan said jumping up with a smile on her face. Lena burst out laughing from her spot near the car, Callie also laughing as well as shaking her head in amusement as she walked into the house with another load of bedding.

"Mmmmhmmmm, Go help please."

"Aye, aye, Captain Mommy." Rylan did her best salute and ran off towards the car to help Mariana who was in the back seat getting things out.

"Cheeky little monkey." Stef said shaking her head, a smile on her face as she came to stand next to Lena at the boot.

"Definitely your kid." Lena pointed out, chuckling as she got a couple of camp chairs out of the boot.

"Mmmmm I guess." Stef said shrugging.

"She is you to a T." Stef sighed, she knew her wife was right. Stef acted like it wasn't that good but inside she was so happy she had kids that were like her. She liked having kids that were a mixture of her and her wife, even though they weren't biologically theirs, it was still amazing.

"Ok ok ok, lets get unpacking." Stef said finally giving in with a laugh. Lena laughed, kissed Stefs cheek and headed inside. Lena knew her wife so well.

 **Xxxxxx**

In an Unknown location.

Two men stood in a not so bright room around a table covered in paper and maps. Around the room maps, pictures and more paper hung up on the walls.

The only lighting that was helping them see, was coming from a small light above them. One man, a short brown haired, green eyed presentable guy who looked highly agitated and a total nerd, the other a taller more macho man with Blonde hair and brown eyes looking frustrated as the highly agitated one kept getting on his nerves.

"They are onto us, we need to take her now. " The agitated nerd said pacing up and down the room, his hand running through his hair in a agitated way.

"No, we worked too damn hard to screw it up now. The boss wont like it." The macho guys voice rose higher as he looked at the pacing man.

"Ill go talk to him now. We need to change the plans. I can't go to prison." The nerd stopped pacing and looked at the other man in the room as he said this, he was serious, he didn't want to go to prison.

"Pull yourself together. The boss's plans always work." The nerd looked at the macho man with a glare. The nerd was good with computers but the macho man always wondered why he was put to work with the nerd. The nerd didn't have what it took to be in this and that annoyed the macho guy to no end.

"Fine, but one sign that they are closing in, I am out." The nerd said loudly, he demanded that the macho guy take note of what he was saying.

"Noted." One word was what it took to get the nerd to shut up about it.

"Good, I guess you will be doing the final briefing now then?" Macho guy nodded at the nerd and took off out the room without a word, glad to be away from him.

The nerd watched the other man leave, glaring at him the whole time. If looks could kill.

 **Xxxxxx**

Brandon had been to his therapy appointment with Alyssa. He thought it was stupid but he went along with it, as his Moms insisted. He would continue to go just to make his Moms happy, soon they would figure out that he didn't need it, but until then he was stuck.

As Stef and Brandon headed into the house after the appointment, Brandon looked at his Mom and pointed upstairs.

"Im going to go do some practice on my piano." Brandon said making his way towards the stairs.

"Ok sweets. We will come get you when its dinner time." Stef said smiling at her son. He gave a nod and disappeared out of sight. Stef watched him go, he had been such a good sport through everything, she was proud of him, like she was proud of all the kids. She and Lena had raised them well.

Putting her keys down and taking her shoes off, Stef headed upstairs to find her wife. She could hear the kids in the boys room and so she left them too it.

"love?" Stef called as she pushed the door to their room open, looking for her wife.

"In here." Lena called from the bathroom. Stef made her way into the bathroom and over to her wife. Lena was standing at the sink brushing her hair and putting it up into a hair tie.

"Hey." Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Lenas waist and placed a kiss to her long neck. Lena smiled at Stef through the mirror, put her brush down and turned in Stefs arms. Lena placed a kiss to her wifes lips as she wrapped her arms around Stefs neck.

"How was Brandon's appointment?" Lena asked after their moment was over, putting the washing from the washing machine into the dryer. Stef pulled her hair up into a ponytail as well as she watched Lena with the washing. She was looking forward to a shower tonight though, they both were.

"He seemed fine. She says he needs a few more sessions to find out If he really needs therapy." Stef explained putting her brush down and walking out of the bathroom and over to the bedroom window to let some fresh air in since the house had been closed up while they were away.

"We kind of knew that." Lena said chuckling from the bathroom where their washing machine was. Stef moved away from the window and started to take her flannelette plaid shirt off.

"im exhausted. The fresh air did me good though." Lena said coming out of the bathroom and falling onto the bed. She lay on her stomach watching her wife pull her flannelette plaid shirt off.

"Yeah, that and the sun." Stef said walking into the bathroom to dispose of her shirt into the laundry hamper for washing later.

"You definitely got a tan, babe." Lena admitted as Stef walked back out of the bathroom.

"I did? Where?" Stef said raising her eyebrow and looking at her arms and legs.

"All over I can see tan lines." Lena explained as she knelt on the bed as Stef moved slowly towards her. Lenas eyes watching the way Stef walked sexily towards the bed.

"Well thats great that I got a tan, not everyone can be all naturally tanned and hot like you." Stef whispered seductively as she finally took the last step in front of her wife and reached her right hand to cup a soft cheek.

"Sweet talker." Lena breathed out as the two of them stared into each others eyes.

"You love me." Stef whispered inching her lips closer to her wifes.

"I do, a lot." Lena responded and closed the distance between their lips to capture Stefs with her own. A moan coming from Stefs lips made her smile into the kiss.

God she loved this woman.

 **More to come**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **READ REVIEW ENJOY :)**


	97. CH 81 - Overheard

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Well thats great that I got a tan, not everyone can be all naturally tanned and hot like you." Stef whispered seductively as she finally took the last step in front of her wife and reached her right hand to cup a soft cheek._

" _Sweet talker." Lena breathed out as the two of them stared into each others eyes._

" _You love me." Stef whispered inching her lips closer to her wifes._

" _I do, a lot." Lena responded and closed the distance between their lips to capture Stefs with her own. A moan coming from Stefs lips made her smile into the kiss._

 _God she loved this woman._

 **Xxxxx**

Brandon was in his room doing piano stuff, Mariana was in the girls room on the phone to Lexie and Callie was outside strumming away on her guitar.

Jesus, Rylan and Jude were in the boys room. Rylan and Jude were doing some drawing on the floor, Rylan in a colouring book while Jude did a project for school.

"Rylan go ask Moms what we are having for dinner." Jesus said turning from his laptop to look at his sister on the floor. His stomach having rumbled got him thinking of food. He loved having a little sister, a very little sister to annoy and get him things.

"You do it!" Rylan said glaring up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Im busy." Jesus said gesturing to the laptop and the maths books around his desk. Rylan sighed and frowned.

"Finnnnnnneeee." Rylan finally gave in, grumbling as she stood from the floor, sending Jesus a glare.

Rylan headed out of her brothers room and down towards her Moms bedroom, the door was slightly ajar. She could hear talking so she knew they were in there, she went to push the door open when she stopped as she heard her name being mentioned.

… _..he can't take Rylan."_ Rylan heard Lena say her name and she listened carefully.

" _We wont have a choice Lena. If he is her uncle we probably wont stand a chance. The courts prefer to give children to biological family members."_ Rylan heard Stef say. Rylan bit her lip, she wasn't liking what she was hearing.

" _We have to fight for her."_ She heard Lena say.

" _I know Lena, I know."_

" _We just have to wait to hear fr..."_ Stef said but Rylan didn't want to hear any more. Wiping the tears away, she turned around quietly and headed back to her brothers room.

"What did moms say?" Jesus asked as she walking into the room. Rylans mind far away.

"Huh?" Rylan asked she looked at her brother, her mind still reeling from what she had heard.

"What are they doing for dinner? Jesus asked again, looking at his sister with a pointed look.

"They are talking. You go find out." Rylan said with a hard and annoyed tone of voice. The last thing on her mind right now was food.

"Alright, alright." Jesus said as he stood from his seat at the computer to leave the room to find out what he wanted to know. Rylan watched him go before turning to Jude who was still laying on the floor with his work.

Seeing that Jude was busy with a homework project, she didn't want to bother him, Rylan headed to her own room, Seeing that Mariana was no longer in the room and Callie was outside with her guitar, Rylan was able to curl up on her bed and silently cry.

"Rylan?" Rylan heard her name, she had no idea how long she had been on her bed crying and she didn't care. She had so much on her mind and the main thing was that she may not get to stay with the people she loved and that hurt her a lot more then the beatings she had received in other homes.

"Rylan?" Hearing her name and a hand on her back, Rylan rolled over. Her eyes blurry and sore from crying but she could make out the figure sitting on the bed beside her.

"Callie?" Rylan sobbed out, sitting up and flinging herself into her sisters arms. Callie immediately hugged the girl to her, stroking the girls back and rocking her.

"Hey, whats up? Why all the tears?" Callie asked the sobbing little girl. It was unusual to see the little girl crying, everything had been ok, she wondered why she was crying like this now.

"I don't want to go." Rylan finally sobbed out after a few minutes, it was pretty hard to understand what Rylan was saying as she was a sobbing mess. Callie frowned but continued to rub the girls back.

"What, Rylan? I can't understand you. You need to stop crying and calm down." Callie said as she continued to rock and rub the little girls bed, hopefully the little girl would calm down enough so that Callie could get a straight answer from her.

"Good girl, deep breaths for me." Callie said as she felt the little girl start to calm down.

"I don't want to go." Rylan said, her sobbing had stopped and was now just small hiccups.

"Go where?" Callie asked, she was confused but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Uncle." That one word made Callie froze before quickly going back to rocking and rubbing the girls back. She didn't want to frighten her. Callie now understood why the little girl was a sobbing mess. This was what the Moms wanted to avoid and she wondered how the little girl found out about it.

"Where did you hear that?" Callie asked.

"Moms were talking about me going to live with my uncle." Callie sighed as she heard this, the little girl had probably gone to talk to the Moms or wanted comfort and instead heard something she wasn't suppose to hear.

"Oh, I see. Come on." Callie said scooting off the bed till she was standing pulling the little girl up to stand aswell. Rylan frowned a little scared of what Callie was going to do.

"Where are we going?" Rylan asked a little timidly. Callie smiled and kissed the little girls hand that was in her own.

"We are going to get this sorted out." Callie said moving out of the room with the little girls hand in her own. The two of them heading over to their Moms room.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

After their talk about Rylan, her possible uncle and everything else, the two women lay on their backs on their bed, too tired to do anything else. Jesus had come in to ask what they were having for dinner, they had said they don't know, he had sighed and left.

"I am too tired to cook." Lena said, thinking of Jesus's question from before.

"Pizza for dinner?" Stef asked turning her head to look at her wife. Lena turned her head so that they were both facing each other and nodded.

"Pizza." Lena said agreeing with a sigh.

"Moms?"

"Come in Cal." Lena called as she sat up and crossed her legs as Stef rolled onto her side leaning on her elbow as she looked at the door.

Callie poked her head in and then she walked in fully. Rylan walking behind her sister clutching onto Callies shirt and her face buried in Callies back. Both women looked at each other in concern before looking back to their two girls.

"Whats up babies?" Stef asked concerned as she sat up from her laying position to give her daughters her full attention.

"We have a slight problem." Callie said stroking a hand through Rylans hair, she could feel the little girls tears soaking through her shirt from where Rylans head was buried into her back.

"Oh?" Stef was a little confused, as was Lena. What could possibly make their youngest cry at the moment. Seeing that her mothers had no idea of why the little girl was upset, Callie filled them in.

"I think someone over heard a little conversation that you two were having in here earlier." Callie said briefly. Lena and Stef looked at each other, their eyes went wide as they realised what conversation the little girl had probably heard.

Stef got off the bed and walked over to where Callie was standing with Rylan.

"Rylan sweets?" Stef said crouching down and placed her hand on the little girls back.

"I don't want to go." Rylan cried out, clinging to Callies shirt tighter. Stef looked at the little girl with sadness. She knew they should have told Rylan earlier, but they had their reasons and now they have to deal with the consequences.

"Come here baby." Stef said as Callie stepped to the side and used her hands to manoeuvre the little girl into her Moms arms. Rylan struggled a little but eventually she clung on tight to her Mom. Stef rocked the little girl in her arms to try and calm her down.

"Ill let you explain to her, I'm going to go start my project for science. " Callie said once her Moms had her sister. She would give them privacy since she wasn't really needed.

"Ok sweetheart, thank you." Lena smiled and watched as Callie closed the door behind herself. Stef continued to rock the little girl until she was calm, Lena watching from the bed. Once Rylan has calmed down enough, Stef took a seat on the bed and placed Rylan between them.

Rylan clasped onto her Mamas hand and used her little fingers to twist her Mamas rings on her finger. It was a soothing action and it made her feel more calm. Both Moms watched as she self soothed and then Stef began.

"Ok Baby girl, Mama and I should do some explaining hmm." Stef said and Rylan slowly nodded, not looking up from her Mamas hand.

"Mom and I, we don't want you to go. We should have told you this earlier but we didn't know the facts yet." Rylan looked up slowly at her Mamas face and then her Moms. She could tell that they weren't lying. Rylan knew that her Moms did things the way they do because they love her and want to keep her safe, Ryaln knew that and she trusted them. It just hurt to over hear them talking and not been told herself.

"There is a man claiming to be your Uncle. Bill and his team are checking him out. We didn't want to worry you until it was for certain." Stef said carefully with how she was wording her sentence so Rylan could understand. The Moms heard Rylan sigh before she looked at her Mom and then her Mama.

"I still don't want to go. I want to stay with you forever." Although Rylans voice was low, both Moms heard it and they gave each other a sad smiled. Lena pulled the little girl into her lap and placed a kiss to Rylans head. Rylan sighed as she relaxed her back into her Mamas chest and looked up at her Mom.

"We want that too. We will try too keep you baby. We will do everything we can." Lena explained to the girl as Stef nodded her head with a smile to the little girl. Rylan smiled, she love that these women loved her, she loved having these two as her Moms. She was a lucky girl.

"Will I get a choice?" Rylan hesitantly asked.

"If he is your uncle and he wants to adopt you. They do take your opinion into consideration." Lena explained before kissing Rylans head again and hugging the girl tighter. Rylan sighed. Both Moms knew this was something hard that she had to deal with and they let her think it over. They could see her thinking hard.

"Its only ifs at the moment baby, no need to worry just yet." Stef added in to help the little girl. There was no use to worry just yet, there wasn't even confirmation that the man was even her uncle.

"Im sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Lena whispered to the little girl. Rylan nodded, she understood everything, she just hoped she could stay here forever, this was her home.

"I love you." Rylan finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"We love you too baby." Stef said as the three of them joined together in a Mama sandwich, Rylan giggling between them. Both Moms began to tickle the little girl earning them more of that sweet sweet noise of her giggling.

The three of them fell back on the bed so that they were laying down with the little girl between them. They were breathing hard and fast, all trying to get their breaths back and breathing normally after their tickle attack.

"Im hungry." Rylan said as soon as she got her breathing under control. Both Moms chuckled and turned on their sides to look at the little girl between them.

"Of course, you and your brothers will eat us out of house and home." Stef said chuckling, placing her hand on the little girls small belly. Some days the Moms wondered where she put the food. There wasn't much to her but she could eat her own body weight in food.

Not getting an answer Rylan sat up and looked at her Mom with a raised eyebrow. Stef chuckled.

"Ok, ok we are having pizza." Stef told the girl. Instantly Rylans eyes lit up and she stood up, bounced on the bed and then took off out of the room.

"Yay Pizzzzaaa, Pizzaaaaa, Pizzaaaaa" The moms could hear the little girl as she ran through the house.

"No running in the house Rylan." Stef called out to the girl. Even though the little girl was happy she still had to follow rules.

"Definitely your kid." Lena said shaking her head as she got off the bed, swatted Stef on the bottom then headed out of the room and down the stairs to call for pizza.

xxxxxxxx

With Lena heading downstairs, Stef decided to boot her phone up. As soon as her phone powered on she noticed two missed calls from Bill. Stef panicked, she hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Taking a deep breath Stef hit Call on his number.

"Hey Bill, its Stef, sorry I just turned my phone on. Whats up?" Stef said into the phone once Bill had answered. She was biting her lip just incase this was a bad phone call, she had her fingeres crossed.

" _I was just calling to say that ill be over tomorrow morning to give you an update on the potential uncle and to check up on Rylan."_ Stef let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding, this was good right, just an update and he said potential Uncle so that was good, maybe. Stef was still unsure. Maybe he didn't want to give them the bad news over the phone?

"Oh ok, sure. What time tomorrow?" Stef asked as she stood from the bed and walked over to the window to look out. Stef heard pages turning on Bills end and she waited.

" _8am alright with you?"_ Bill finally said. Stef nodded before speaking.

"Yeah thats not a probem, we will be home. Kids will head off to school after you have been." Stef responded, hopefully it was good news otherwise she wasn't going to send her kids to school upset.

" _Ok, sure. Ill see you tomorrow morning. Bye Stef."_ Bill said.

"Bye Bill, thanks." Stef hung up as did Bill. Stef liked how Bill was not much of a talker, it worried her that he wasn't saying something, she could hear it in his voice. She would just have to wait for tomorrow.

"Hey honey, Whats up?" Lena said coming into the room, seeing her wife over by the window looking at her phone. Stef turned from the window to look at her wife.

"Bill is coming over tomorrow morning about 8 to talk." Stef told Lena. Lena bit her lip and looked at Stef with a raised eyebrow. She was hoping it was good news, she couldn't get a read on her wife so it could be either way.

"Its nothing bad is it?" Lena asked walking to her wife slowly. Stef shook her head before explaining to her wife.

"No just an update and to check Rylan. Im sure everything will be fine." Stef said, she was mainly talking herself into everything being alright but she was still doubting it, nothing has ever been easy for them, for their kids.

"I hope so." Lena said finally taking the last step to her wife and wraping her arms around her wifes slender waist. Stef smiled and wrapped her arms around Lenas neck and rested her forehead against Lenas.

"Are we telling kids that Bill will be here tomorrow morning?" Lena asked, she just wanted to know, if not then they would have to make the kids go to school early and they both knew the kids would groan at that. Stef pulled her head back to look into her wifes eyes, her fingers lightly running through the loose hair that had fallen out of the hair tie at the back of her wifes neck.

"We can if you want, they will be here when he arrives." Stef said letting Lena have the choice. Both know what each others answer would be anyway.

"I don't want Rylan to be surprised by his visit, after the conversation this afternoon with her, I think it would do more harm then good to not tell her." Lena explained, the last thing they need is an upset and frieghtened little girl on their hands.

"Yeah I agree, telling the kids it is." Stef sealed it with a quick kiss before Stefs stomach rumbled. They pulled away and chuckled.

"Well pizza will be here very soon." Lena said as she headed back towards the bedroom door.

"Ok ill be down in a minute." Stef said heading over to place her phone on charge.

"No hurry babe." Lena said poking her head back into the room as Stef headed towards the bathroom.

"Ill hurry, there is food coming." Lena shook her head and laughed as she walked out of the bedroom and back down stairs. Her wife, their youngest daughter and their boys definetly loved their food.

 **More to come**

 **I hope you are enoying the story. Let me know :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW :)**


	98. CH 82 - Bills News

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _I don't want Rylan to be surprised by his visit, after the conversation this afternoon with her, I think it would do more harm then good to not tell her." Lena explained, the last thing they need is an upset and frieghtened little girl on their hands._

" _Yeah I agree, tellng the kids it is." Stef sealed it with a quick kiss before Stefs stomach rumbled. They pulled away and chuckled._

" _Well pizza will be here very soon." Lena said as she headed back towards the bedroom door._

" _Ok ill be down in a minute." Stef said heading over to place her phone on charge._

" _No hurry babe." Lena said poking her head back into the room as Stef headed towards the bathroom._

" _Ill hurry, there is food coming." Lena shook her head and laughed as she walked out of the bedroom and back down stairs. Her wife, their youngest daughter and their boys definetly loved their food._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tuesday morning was in full swing. The Moms trying to get everyone fed and dressed before the arrival of Bill. Stef was upstairs getting her work uniform on after having cut up fruit and gotten all the things out for breakfast. Callie was upstairs getting dressed and finishing some homework and the boys were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Lena was currently making sandwiches for lunches with Mariana when Rylan came into the kitchen.

"Mama, have you seen my black shoes?" The little girl asked as she stood in the kitchen, her hair in pigtail plaits ,which Stef had done earlier that morning, and was currently in a pair of jeans, black polo shirt with a white collar and the number 7 in white on the back. This was the little girls favourite type of clothes to wear, she was always wearing something similar, no pink.

Lena looked up from making sandwiches to look at Rylan with a raised eyebrow.

"No, if you put them where they are suppose to go, then they wouldn't be lost." Lena explained. Rylan nodded and sighed. She couldn't remember where she had put them after wearing them yesterday.

"I need them, I don't remember where I put them." Rylan said with a sigh as she turned to leave the kitchen, maybe they were at the front door?

"Did you check under your bed?" Mariana piped up from her spot next to Lena just as the girl turned to leave.

"No,...oh yeah, thanks Mari." Rylan said with a confused face before her eyes widened and she smiled, she high tailed it out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Lena and Mariana chuckling as she left.

"She needs to clean under her bed, everything she can't find is under there." Mariana said speaking her thoughts as she bagged a cheese sandwich for Rylan and putting it into her lunch box.

"Ill get her to clean under it tonight." Lena said as she shook her head with a smile, the little girl was full of surprises, of course she would have a mess under her bed. She was similar to a boy, she was their tom boy.

"Is it alright if the band practice in the garage this afternoon Mama?" Brandon asked as he looked up from his sheet music to Lena.

"I don't see why not, its not being used today." Lena agreed with a smile as Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mama." He said before going back to his breakfast and sheet music. Seeing as his older brother was busy this afternoon and there wasn't any family thing scheduled, Jesus spoke up wanting to make plans of his own.

"Can I go to the skate park after school?" Jesus looked at Lena who nodded.

"Yes, but be home before dinner at 6 please."" Lena said with a raised eyebrow, giving him a pointed look. Jesus chuckled and nodded.

"As always." He responded shovelling a large bite of cereal into his mouth. Dinner was always at 6, it wasn't that hard to remember as his stomach usually told him the time.

Soon enough the little girls distinctive footsteps could be heard on the stairs as she came back down them and into the kitchen.

"Got them, thanks Mari." Rylan said pointing to her shoes on her feet and then carefully climbing onto a stool next to Brandon, using her brothers leg as a place to grab to get up.

"Welcome little sister." Mariana said as she placed the last sandwich into the lunch box and then took a seat at the table to eat her breakfast that consisted of a tub of yoghurt and some fruit.

"Toast and fruit for the little Miss." Lena said, placing the plate in front of the little girl. Rylan beamed up at her Mom and grabbed the piece of toast in her hands.

"Thanks Mama." Rylan thanked her Mama before taking a bite of her Peanut butter toast. Lena kissed the little girls temple before grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Morning Mama, What time was Bill coming again?" Callie said as she finally entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table, pouring herself some cereal and grabbing some fruit.

"8 ish. So breakfast needs to be eaten and cleaned up before he gets here." Lena told the kids, giving them a serious look, as she picked up her piece of toast and then took a bite.

"Ok. Can I go over to see Lexi today?" Mariana asked pleadingly, she was hoping her Moms had forgotten about the therapy appointment today. Lena swallowed her bite of toast before answering her daughter.

"Nope you have therapy at 4pm." Lena said as Mariana sighed, she had hoped they had forgotten but this was her Moms, they never really forgot anything. It was wishful thinking.

"Do I have to go?" Mariana whined out giving her Mama a puppy dog pout. She really didn't want to go. Lena gave the girl a sad smile. She knew how much all of the kids hated therapy, but she knew that it was in their best interest to go. She wouldn't be a good Mom if she didn't help her kids.

"Yes and there is no point in arguing, even Mom and I are going to therapy." Lena explained before getting back to eating her toast. The whole family were in the same boat, they all had to go to therapy.

"Oh, alright." Mariana sighed out, giving in. She was never going to win the argument ever. The sound of crunching and chewing could now be heard in the silent kitchen as Stef entered in her uniform and headed to the coffee pot. Lena cringing slightly at the sight of the gun on her wife's hip.

"Morning my Babies, So what's the low down for this afternoon my loves?" Stef asked as she held her coffee cup in her hands and leant back against the bench to look at her family. She may have said My loves but everyone knew Lena was going to answer their Mom.

"Ok, Brandon and the band are practising in the garage, Jesus is going to the skate park, I am taking Mariana to therapy and Callie has group and you have the two youngest." Lena explained as Stef nodded. Her eyes wide and she was smiling at the thought of spending time with her youngest two.

"Sweet, Mom time with my baby babies." Stef said as she walked over and placed kisses on the heads of her youngest two.

"Im not a baby Mom." Jude said complaining but he had a smile on his face. He was actually looking forward to having some time with his Mom and baby sister.

"Still you and Rylan are our youngest. So take the day to think about what you two want to do this afternoon?" Stef asked. Jude nodded as he stood up and put his dishes in the sink and then took his seat again to drink his juice, no doubt Bill would be here soon and he wanted to hear what the man said about his sister and this so called 'Uncle'.

Soon the sound of the doorbell ringing filled the air and Stef placed her coffee down and headed over to answer it.

"Hey Bill, come in." Stef greeted their visitor and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Stef." Bill said smiling to the woman as he stood by the door and waited for Stef to close it.

"Would you like some coffee?" Stef asked as she walked towards the kitchen, Bill following her. They always had meeting in the kitchen so Bill knew to follow.

"Sure that would be great." Bill answered as he walked into the kitchen behind Stef. As they walked into the kitchen, Stef noticed that all the kids and Lena were sitting. The only free seat was where Rylan had been earlier.

"Take a seat, ill grab you a coffee." Stef gestured to the recently vacated seat. The little girl now sitting on Callies lap as the family waited for Bill to talk.

"Hey Bill." Lena greeted the man with a smile as Stef placed a cup of coffee in front of him after he had taken a seat. It was a rarity to sit down with the whole family, he usually only talked to the Moms and 1 or 2 of the kids at a time, seeing them all together was overwhelming, but he got over it quickly.

"Thanks Stef. Hey Lena, Kids." Bill said to everyone with a smile. The kids all mumbling out hellos and doing little nods as Bill opened his file of paperwork.

"So I am going to get straight to the point." Bill said, he knew the family was busy and the kids had to go to school and he too was also busy. No need for chit chat.

"That would be better thanks." Stef said gesturing for him to continue. She was glad Bill wasn't one of those social workers that liked to chat on and on and on before getting to the point. She would get so frustrated if he was.

"Ok, well at this stage Rylan will remain in your care." Bill started before looking at his notes.

"Her potential uncle?" Lena asked, she wanted, no she needed to know. It was killing her to know that an uncle might still be in play. Bill smiled at the woman after lifting his head up from his paperwork.

"That's just it, he isn't her uncle at all." Bill said, finally giving the family the news that they had been waiting for. He watched as Stef and Lena breathed out the breaths that they didn't know that they were holding and then two identical smiled appeared on their faces.

"You mean hes not going to be able to take her from us?" Jesus asked, he needed to know. This Potential Uncle could have ruined his family and he wanted to be sure.

"No he cant take her because he has no relation to Rylan at all." Both Moms were beaming with happiness, the whole room was coated in happiness, it was contagious. Bill had to smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you hear that Rylan? You are staying with us. No Uncle." Callie said energetically, her voice full of happiness and joy.

"Yay, yay, yay." Rylan cheered from her Eldest sisters lap. A big grin on her face. Lena and Stef embraced each other as tears of happiness fell softly from their eyes. They turned to face Bill with Stefs arm wrapped around Lenas waist.

"How did you figure it out?" Brandon asked the social worker that had placed all of his brothers and sisters with them. Bill was like a family match maker.

"Our computer guys worked on it for a while, there were so many inconsistencies and we checked everything and went through everything with a fine tooth comb. He definitely isn't her uncle." Brandon nodded in understanding. He wanted to be sure that there isn't any possibility that this man could be her uncle and they made a mistake.

"We were worried over nothing." Jude said letting out a sigh of relief, a smile on his face as well as he looked at his little sister.

"Thank you Bill." Rylan said holding her arms out to the man. Bill smiled and pulled the little girl into an embrace. He liked this part of his job, the part where he can make the kids happy and the parents to be happy.

"You are very welcome Rylan." Bill said releasing the girl from a hug and letting her go back to her eldest sisters embrace.

"I hope this has made things easier?" Bill asked, Stef and Lena nodded with smiles.

"It has made everything less stressful." Lena explained and Bill nodded in understanding as he closed his folder, finished the last of the coffee in the cup and then stood from the table.

"Im glad, I wish I could have known earlier but I guess it has all worked out in the end." Bill explained, the women nodding in understanding. He really was a great social worker.

"That it has." Stef said nodding

"Alright, ill let you guys get too it. Goodbye." Bill said as he moved towards the front door. Stef following behind to let him out.

"Bye Bill." Stef waved before closing the door and heading back into the kitchen just in time for the kids to head to school.

"Alright kids get your bags, lunches on the bench, we need to head to school." Lena said looking at the time. If they didn't leave now they would be extremely late. One of the perks of being a principal was that she could excuse her kids for being late because of this special meeting.

"Bye Mom." The kids said as they left the house after kissing their Mom goodbye and headed to their Mamas Car.

"Bye Babies." Stef said to the kids as they left the house and then Stef turned to Lena and planted a kiss on her lips before she too left to drive the kids and herself to the school.

Stef watched Lena and the kids leave for school in Lenas car from the front door. All 6 kids and her wife. She hoped she would get to see 6 kids and her wife everyday forever. She smiled and closed the door behind her to go finish getting ready. She hoped today was going to be a good day after the amazing news this morning. She could hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere in the car was full of happiness and joy. Lena was on cloud 9 after hearing that the Uncle was a fake. A tone of weight had been taken off of her shoulders and it was one less thing that she needed to stress over.

The 7 of them pulled up into the reserved Principal parking and Lena turned the car off and turned in her seat to look at the kids in the car.

"Alright, have a good day. Meet you all back here after school. Hurry though, I have to drop you all off because of Marianas therapist at 4." Lena explained to the smiling kids, glad to see the news has made them happy.

"Ok Mama. We got it." Jesus said as he opened the car door and slid out with his brothers and sisters following, leaving Rylan in the car with their Mama.

"Ok good. Love you." Lean said as she too got out of the car and closed her door. The older kids heading off to their classrooms while Rylan stood next to the car and waited for her Mama to lock the car up.

"Alright little miss, lets go get you too class." Lena said turning to the little girl and grabbed Rylans hand that was outstretched.

"Yeah, I want to see Hannah and Chris." The little girl jumping on her toes in happiness. Lena chuckled as she put her handbag on her shoulder and looked at the little girl who was beaming up at her.

"Ok, lets get a move on then." Lena chuckled out as the two of them headed into the school and over to Rylans classroom. The day should be much less stressful now with one less thing to worry about.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Lena walked to the car after school, her paperwork under her arm, keys in hand and handbag over her shoulder. She had messaged Callie to get Rylan from class because she was running a little bit behind. Her day consisted of a ton of paperwork that kept her extremely busy and she still had a lot more to go, the perks of being a principal.

Seeing all the kids at the car was a relief, they were able to get home quicker and make it on time for Marianas therapy appointment. She felt bad for being late but there wasn't much she could do about it, except bring the rest of her paperwork home.

"Hey Kids, everyone good to go?" Lena asked as she unlocked the car.

"Yep, 8 hours of being here is enough." Jesus said getting in the car with the others following.

"Ok, lets go, everyone buckled up?" Lena asked placing her handbag and paperwork in the boot.

"No, Rylans refusing." Callie called from her seat next to Rylan. Lena sighed and closed the boot.

"Ok I am coming." Lena said as she moved to the little girls side of the car and went to help buckle her in.

Lena reached for the buckles and the little girl pushed her hands away. Lena was shocked but recovered, she reached for the buckles again. Rylan pushed her hands away, Lena became frustrated. They were already slightly behind schedule and Rylans tantrum right now wasn't going to help.

"Rylan, we need to buckle up so we can go home." Lena said with a frustrated sigh. It had been a long day and the day wasn't even over yet.

"I don't want to be in this seat any more." Rylan sniffled out. Lena gave the little girl a sad smile.

"Why not sweetheart?" Lena asked, the little girl needed to use her words.

"I don't like it." Rylan said softly.

"I know honey, just for another year." Lena said as she buckled the little girl up after Rylan had stopped pushing her hands away.

"I wish I was bigger." Rylan mumbled softly, Lena heard her though.

"I am sorry sweetie, I wish I could help you." Lena ran a hand through the little girls hair as Rylan pouted.

"I don't like being little." Lena nodded and Callie reached over to grab Rylans hand. Rylan squeezed it and the two of them kept their hands linked.

"We were all little once kid." Jesus said from the front seat. Rylan nodded and sighed. Lena kissed the little girls head and closed the door before getting into the car and buckling up. She turned in her seat slightly to look at the kids.

"Everyone buckled in now?" Lena asked. Getting nods from everyone, Lena turned the car on.

"Ok, lets get out of here." Lena put the car in reverse and headed out of the car park and onto the road to head home.

Lena drove in the direction towards home. Every so often she would glance in the rear mirror at the kids, they were all chatting away except Rylan, she was pouting. Lena wondered why the little girl was acting like this. She could understand not wanting to be in the seat but she had been in the seat multiple times and only now was she complaining. She would have to talk to Stef later.

The car pulled up onto the driveway, Lena put the car in park and turned to the kids to talk to them.

"Ok, tell Mom that ill pick something up for dinner on my way home, do your homework please. See you later." Lena told the kids. They all nodded.

"Ok bye Mama." Callie said, releasing her hold on Rylans hand as she got out of the car.

Callie, Jesus and Brandon piled out of the car while Mariana got into the front seat and Jude unbuckled Rylan, which was seeming to be a bit harder then it should. Lena turning to see what the problem was.

"NO!, I can do it." Rylan yelled as she hit Judes hands away from the seatbelt.

"Rylan we don't hit." Lena scolded the little girl. Rylan sniffling and wiping at her eyes with her left hand and her right stayed on the seatbelt so Jude couldn't open it.

"But I can do it." Rylan whined to her Mama.

"Apologise to your brother now please." Rylan sighed and looked up at her brother. Jude knew she didn't mean it but she did need to apologise, she had to learn the rules.

"Sorry Jude." Rylan said to Jude, moving her hand from the seatbelt so that Jude could open it.

"Its ok. Lets go inside, Mama has to go." Rylan slid out of the seat and out of the car behind Jude.

Lena watched her two youngest children head inside, making sure they were inside with their eldest siblings before she turned to the teen next to her.

"Just you and me, Miss thing, lets hit the road." Lena smiled looking at the teen in the seat next to her.

"Yay." Mariana sarcastically cheered. Lena gave the girl a sad smile before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street towards the therapist office.

 **Read review and enjoy**


	99. CH 83 - Just a talk

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: Hey everyone. I am loving each and every one of your reviews. I'm ahead like one chapter and I swear some of you can read my mind and or on the same wave length as me on certain things, which I find truly amazing.**

 **I just completed my other 'the fosters' story called the world IS against me, so if you haven't read that yet, check it out. Now that that one is done, my complete attention is on this one.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Rylan we don't hit." Lena scolded the little girl. Rylan sniffling and wiping at her eyes with her left hand and her right stayed on the seatbelt so Jude couldn't open it._

" _But I can do it." Rylan whined to her Mama._

" _Apologise to your brother now please." Rylan sighed and looked up at her brother. Jude knew she didn't mean it but she did need to apologise, she had to learn the rules._

" _Sorry Jude." Rylan said to Jude, moving her hand from the seatbelt so that Jude could open it._

" _Its ok. Lets go inside, Mama has to go." Rylan slid out of the seat and out of the car behind Jude._

 _Lena watched her two youngest children head inside, making sure they were inside with their eldest siblings before she turned to the teen next to her._

" _Just you and me, Miss thing, let hit the road." Lena smiled looking at the teen in the seat next to her._

" _Yay." Mariana sarcastically cheered. Lena gave the girl a sad smile before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street towards the therapist office._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

When Stef arrived home, the house was very quiet. She put her purse and keys down and headed into the kitchen where she was greeted by her two youngest sitting at the dining table working on homework.

"Hey babies." Stef greeted as she walked passed the two of them on her way to the fridge, placing kisses to each of their heads.

"Hi Mom." Jude responded but Rylan didn't even move or look up at her Mom. Stef frowned but ignored it as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a big gulp.

"All the other kids doing their things yeah?" Stef asked as she stood between the two kids, looking down at what they were doing.

"Yeah. Mama said she was bringing dinner home after Marianas therapy appointment." Jude explained to his Mom, not looking up from his homework. At least he was talking to her and and at least he greeted her unlike the little girl beside him.

"Ok, thanks Bub. So its just us three. What do you want to do?" Stef asked the two of them, wondering if the little girl would answer her but not surprised when Jude ended up speaking.

"Well we are finishing our homework so we have the rest of the evening to do whatever we want. Maybe a movie or a board game?" Jude asked looking up at his Mom for approval.

"Good idea Bud. I like the sound of that." Stef said with a smile before leaning down and placing a kiss to his head. Jude smiled back at her then went back onto his homework. He wanted to get it done so he can spend some time with his Mom and little sister.

"Hey little Miss. Do you need some help?" Stef asked the little girl, seeing that she looked to be stuck on something.

"NO! I can do it. I'm not a baby." Rylan all but yelled out, keeping her head down. Her voice was so tense and full of frustration. Stef was shocked at the little girls attitude right now.

"Watch the attitude little Miss." Stef scolded the little girl. Rylan continued to look down, not startled at all by the scolding she had just received

"She's been like this since we got in the car on the way home. No idea why she's cranky." Jude explained to his Mom, not looking up from his homework.

"Im not cranky. I can do it myself." Rylan grunted out. She was definitely in a bad mood.

"Ah huh." Stef said with a raised eyebrow. There was something bothering the little girl. She was going to need to talk to Lena when she returned.

"I'm going to go get changed. You think of what you want, movie or board game." Stef explained to the two kids before heading out of the kitchen.

"Ok Mom." Stef heard Jude reply as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her room. A frown was on her face as she thought of Rylans attitude and what could possibly be wrong to make her act that way. What had happened since this morning?

Xxxxx

Stef, Jude and Rylan sat in the living room watching transformers. Stef and Jude snuggled up on one couch while Rylan sat on an arm chair by herself. Stef and Jude had played cards for a bit while Rylan coloured but then the three of them got bored and ended up watching a movie.

Stef extracted herself from Judes embrace to go greet her wife and daughter who had just pulled up into the driveway. Leaving the two kids in the living room, Stef headed to the front door and pulled it open, stepping out onto the porch as Mariana and Lena make their way towards the front door.

"Hey My love, Miss thing." Stef greeted the two of them. Placing a kiss on Marianas head.

"Hi Honey." Lena greeted her wife as the three of them headed into the house, Lena handing Stef the bags of Chinese food.

"Hi Mom." Mariana said quietly putting her coat on the coat rack.

"How was it?" Stef asked, looking at the two of them. Mariana didn't answer her Mom, instead she headed up the stairs. Stef and Lena watching the teen go.

"That good huh?" Stef asked with a frown as she looked at Lena. Lena sighed and put her purse and keys down.

"Shes alright, some things were spoken about that she didn't want to remember but it did her good." Lena explained as the two of them headed into the kitchen.

"Im glad, she obviously needs to talk about the issues." Stef said placing the food on the dining table and turned to start getting plates out while Lena got cutlery out.

"Shes probably going to need a lot more therapy sessions." Lena said, she knew that Mariana was holding everything in just like Callie was doing but at least the therapy was helping and would continue helping. They all definitely needed help from Alyssa.

"In other news, we have problem with itty bitty." Stef said pulling the food out of the bags and putting them on the table so everyone could help themselves.

"Itty bitty?" Lena asked confused as she put the cutlery and serviettes on the table.

"Rylan." Stef chuckled out.

"Itty bitty? Really Stef." Lena chuckled shaking her head at her wife.

"What? I like the nicknames I come up with." Stef smirked and shrugged, not seeing any problem with the nick names she comes up with.

"Mhmm, so what is wrong with Rylan?" Lena smirked with amusement before getting serious.

"We will talk tonight, lets get dinner over and done with first." Stef told Lena and Lena nodded, agreeing with her wife. Dinner was ready and there was no point getting into a deep conversation when the food was on the table and hungry kids upstairs.

"Ok. Ill go get the Rugrats." Stef said chuckling as she looked to Lena to see her expression.

"You and the nicknames." Lena said shaking her head, a smile on her face. Stef smirked and headed up the stairs to get the older kids before getting the two in the living room.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Stef walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Lena chuckled from her spot on the bed, her back against the headboard. She was going to read a book but decided to wait for Stef because they needed to talk.

"The kids are all watching a movie downstairs. We can talk now." Stef said as she settled herself against the headboard next to Lena.

"Yeah, so Rylan?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. Stef sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I think something happened at school today with the other kids." Stef said looking at Lena. Lena frowned, wondering why Stef thought that.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything from her teacher." Lena explained, a frown still on her face. She hadn't heard of anything from Rylans teacher, Mrs Robbins. Usually Amy Robbins told her if something was wrong with Rylan.

"I think some of them were calling her names. I think that some of them called her a cry baby or a baby or something because she has been shying away from help and trying to be overly independent. She was struggling with her homework and when I asked if she needed help she was stubborn and yelled at me that she could do it, when she obviously needed help." Stef explained her reasoning. Lena nodded slowly and then her eyes went wide suddenly. She had forgotten about the car seat incident, it all clicked now.

"That explains the car seat incident." Lena whispered in realisation. Stef looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

"Car seat incident?" Stef asked wanting more information since Lena didn't explain further.

"She said she didn't want to be in the car seat any more and she didn't like it. Also Jude went to unbuckle her and she yelled at him that she could do it." Lena explained the problem she had with Rylan that afternoon. It all clicked now that she thought about it, she should have known something like this would have happened after last time. Kids could be so cruel.

"I think we need to talk to our little girl." Stef stated and Lena nodded, they definitely needed to talk to their daughter.

"Yeah, ill go get her, you stay here." Lena said as she slid out of the bed before Stef could.

"Sure." Stef said nodding as she slid off of the bed and headed to the bathroom as Lena headed out of the room to collect their youngest.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Stef was just taking a seat on the bed again after using the bathroom, when Lena and Rylan walked in. hand in hand. Stef smiled at the two and pat the bed.

"Come sit sweets." Stef said to the little girl as Lena took a seat on the bed, Rylan following her Mama. The little girl crawled onto the bed and up to her Mama. Lena pulled the little girl into her lap, both of them now facing Stef.

"Am I in trouble?" Rylan asked hesitantly. She didn't think she did anything wrong.

"No, of course not. Mama and I just want to talk with you." Stef said, as soon as Stef said this Rylan relaxed a little. Both Moms smiling at that.

"Oh, ok."Rylan said with a shrug and leant back against Lena more to get comfortable.

"Did anything happen at school today?" Lena asked, no point beating around the bush. Lena felt the girl tense and she knew that something had happened to get that reaction.

"No." Rylan responded looking at her hands in her lap. Stef looked at the little girls reaction and then looked to Lena. Both of them sharing a knowing look before Stef began to try to coax the girl to open up.

"Rylan, you can tell us honey." Stef said, her tone soft and calm so Rylan wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Thekidscalledmeababyandwerebeingmean" Rylan said in a rush. Both Moms didn't get a word of what she was saying.

"Say that again but slower and louder please." Stef asked Rylan. The little girl sighed and sniffled. Lena held Rylan tighter to let her know that she was alright, that she was safe and loved.

"The kids called me a baby and were being mean. I am not a baby." Rylan said clearly this time. The little girls voice on the verge of tears. Lena and Stef both knew that the little blonde was trying her best not to cry, she didn't want to prove the other kids right by crying like a baby. Lenas heart broke, the little girl couldn't catch a break, none of her kids could. Kids were just so cruel to each other.

"I see." Stef said in understanding as she reached over and grabbed one of Rylans hands in her own.

"Its cause I am little. I am smaller then everyone in my class. I don't want to be little any more. I want to get taller, the seat makes me a baby." Rylan explained, still not looking at her Moms face. Rylan sniffled as Stef put a finger under Rylans chin and guided it so that the little girl was looking at her Moms face.

"There is nothing wrong with being little. Mariana is small for her age as well. All the kids in your class need to be in a seat, its the law. That doesn't make you a baby. Yes you are little but you are definitely not a baby." Stef explained to Rylan. The little girls tears were now slowly falling, she couldn't help them falling. She was really upset and they just fell. Stef reached up and wiped away a few of the tears and leant over and kissed the girls cheek and gave her a smile.

Rylan sighed and sniffled as she thought about what her Mom had said. Her tears still running down her soft tanned cheeks. Why were kids teasing her if they were still in car seats themselves?

"Rylan, did the kids tease you for cuddling Me and Mom and being carried?" Lena asked the little girl. Rylan nodded slowly. Lena sighed softly before placing a kiss to the top of the little girls hair.

"There is nothing wrong with that Rylan. Is Callie a baby for hugging me and Mom?" Lena asked, the little girl shaking her head, no.

"Is Brandon a baby for being hugged by me and Mom?" Again Rylan shook her head, no, at her Mamas question.

"But they don't get carried." Rylan stated looking her Mom in the eye because she couldn't see her Mama since she was sitting in her lap.

"No, if they were still young like you, I would carry them. They are older then you sweets and bigger, it would be difficult to carry them. You are little and young, we carry you because you seek the comfort that you have never had before. If you like being carried and hugged, that is your right, no one should be mean to you for that." Stef explained, trying to get her reasoning across. Rylan nodded slowly, she was starting to understand. The kids in her class were just being mean because they could, she wasn't a baby for seeking comfort from her Moms. She wasn't a baby for being in car seat because it was the law and everyone in her class needed to use one.

"The kids in school were just being mean because they are bored. Next time go to your teacher, sweetheart." Lena said and Rylan nodded in understanding. She really did like being hugged, kissed and carried by her Moms because it made her feel loved and wanted. Although she still didn't want to be called a baby though.

"Can you not call me baby though?" Rylan asked looking at her Mom but I was directed at both of them.

"If that's what you want, then yes we can do that." Stef said with a smile and Rylan nodded in thanks and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Can I hug you?" Rylan asked hesitantly. Stef smiled.

"Of course, you don't need to ask Rylan. If you want a hug you can have one, if you want to be carried then we will carry you. We will do whatever you want within reason to make sure you are happy and loved." At this, Rylan flung herself off of her Mamas lap and into her Moms arms. Stef chuckled and hugged her little girl with as much strength as she could muster without hurting the little girl.

Lena smiled from her position, just watching the two of them brought tears to her eyes. What Rylan has gone through in her life in such a short amount of time was crazy and horrible. Lena thanked the gods that the little girl found herself here and into a family who loved her as much as she deserved to be loved.

Stef reached out a hand and grabbed Lenas, pulling Lena towards them to make it a Mama sandwich.

"I love you Moms." Rylan whispered, Stef could feel that the little girl was smiling against her neck. Stef smiled as well and planted a kiss on top of Rylans head before planting one on Lenas lips.

"We love you too, Sweetheart." Lena whispered as Stef and Lena rested their foreheads against each other as they cuddled their little blonde between them.

"Can I go watch the rest of the movie?" Rylan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes you can sweetheart." Lena answered before placing a kiss to Rylans temple before the little girl slid out from between them and off of the bed.

"Just remember that you don't need to be ashamed of cuddling with us or asking to be carried. We love you sweets." Stef reminded the girl as she and Lena watched the girl head to the door to the bedroom.

"I know now Moms. I love cuddling you and I love you both a lot." Rylan called back as she headed out of the room to go watch the movie the others were watching downstairs.

"That girl is seriously like Callie." Lena sighed out and she turned around on the bed and lay down, her head on her pillow.

"How so?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow as she lay down on her side, next to Lena, resting on her elbow with her head in her hand.

"To stubborn to come to us and tell us her problems. Just like someone else who is stubborn." Lena stated with a chuckle and then leaving a smirk on her face as Stef raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I do know Callie and Rylan are stubborn but me, stubborn?" Stef continued to raise her eyebrow in challenge as Lena chuckled again.

"Yep. Don't deny it when its true." Lena pointed out her eyebrow raising as well to copy Stefs challenging one.

The two of them having a staring match before Stef gave in and sighed. she just proved Lenas point anyway. Lena chuckled. She knew her wife too well, Stef was stubborn even when trying to say she wasn't stubborn.

"Ok fine, I am a little stubborn." Lena gave her eyebrow a raise again as Stef sat up and held her hands up in surrender.

"That's all I am admitting too." Stef stated as she leant over and planted a kiss on Lenas lips.

"Mmmhmmm." Lena hummed into the kiss before Stef pulled away and slid off of the bed.

"I'm going to go shower." Stef announced as she headed towards the bathroom, removing her shirt in the process.

"Ill go check on the kids and make sure the dishes have been done properly." Lena said sliding off of the bed. Wanting to stay and maybe join her wife in the shower but her kids were awake downstairs, so there was no way.

"Ok my love" Stef said as she winked as she threw her bra at Lenas head and chuckled, closing the door behind her.

"Tease." Lena called through the door, Stef laughing could be heard as she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

 **READ REVIEW ENJOY.**

 **HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY. I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.**


	100. CH 84 - Another one

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Ok fine, I am a little stubborn." Lena gave her eyebrow a raise again as Stef sat up and held her hands up in surrender._

" _That's all I am admitting too." Stef stated as she leant over and planted a kiss on Lenas lips._

" _Mmhmmm." Lena hummed into the kiss before Stef pulled away and slid off of the bed._

" _I'm going to go shower." Stef announced as she headed towards the bathroom, removing her shirt in the process._

" _Ill go check on the kids and make sure the dishes have been done properly." Lena said sliding off of the bed. Wanting to stay and maybe join her wife in the shower but her kids were awake downstairs, so there was no way._

" _Ok my love" Stef said as she winked as she threw her bra at Lenas head and chuckled, closing the door behind her._

" _Tease." Lena called through the door, Stef laughing could be heard as she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Lena headed into the living room first. Deciding to check the kids first before going into the kitchen to check that it was clean properly.

"You kids all good down here?" Lena asked as she stepped into the living room to where the 6 kids were lounging around.

Brandon sat in one of the single arm chairs while Jesus lay on the floor in front of the three seater sofa.

Mariana, Jude and Callie sat on the three seater sofa with Rylan lounging on Marianas lap. The little girl had her back resting against the arm rest and her feet sitting on Judes lap.

Marianas hand running through the little blondes hair casually, the movement making Rylans eyes slowly droop. She would probably be out within 15 minutes if Mariana continued to run her hands through the girls hair.

"Yeah Mama." Jesus spoke for them all, his eyes glued to the TV just like the rest of them. Lena chuckled.

"Ok, don't forget you have school tomorrow. Remember your bed times, please." Lena reminded them.

"We won't forget." Brandon said as he looked over at Lena with a smile. Lena nodded and then made her way towards the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen she looked at the sink and nodded to herself seeing that all the dishes were done and the kitchen looked spotless.

Heading to the fridge, Lena grabbed a water bottle, unscrewed the lid and took a sip before doing a once over on the kitchen again.

"Oh god." Lena uttered and the colour drained from her face as she faced the back door. Walking backwards slowly, Lena placed her water bottle on the kitchen table and then headed out of the kitchen. Not wanting to panic the kids, Lena headed up the stairs casually. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour at what she had just seen downstairs.

"Stef?" Lena called once she entered the bedroom, panic in her voice alerted Stef immediately. Stef dressed in her blue flannelette long pants and blue singlet walked out of the bathroom, hairbrush running through her hair.

"Yeah love." As soon as Stef saw Lenas face she became on guard, she didn't even say anything before Lena told her why she looked the way she did.

"We got another note." Lena spluttered out, Stef managed to hear a little of what her wife said but it was so rushed.

"What?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow wanting Lena to repeat it so she heard it properly. Lena sighed and took a deep breath. There was no use panicking, she needed to remain calm since they had a house full of awake kids.

"We got another note." Lena said again more clearly. Stef instantly tensed and went into cop mode as she moved closer to Lena.

"Where?"

"Its stuck on the kitchen door." Lena told her wife. Stef raised an eyebrow in thought, knowing already what needed to be done.

"Did you touch it?" Lena shook her head at the question, going over to grab Stefs phone off the night stand where it was on charge.

"No its still there." Stef nodded as she threw her hair brush on the bed and then headed over to where her safe was. Punching the code in, Stef pulled out her gun.

"You need to send the kids upstairs to bed. Ill call my captain." Stef said as she made sure her gun was on safety, slipping it into the back of her pyjama pants and then slipping her shoes on.

"Stef, this guy was in our backyard. Our kids weren't far from him." Lena said, her voice full of worry and she was scared. She was holding Stefs phone in her hand as she moved closer to her wife.

"I know Lena. That's why I have this, I am going to do a sweep around outside." Stef said as she slid her shirt up to show Lena. Lena nodded, her eyes wide. As much as she hated guns, she was glad her wife was a cop. Stef knew what to do.

Stef took the phone from her wife and immediately dialled her captains number.

"MOOOOOOOM." Both of the Moms heard Jesus yell from downstairs. Lena looked at Stef and both of their eyes widened.

"Shit." Stef said as she kept the phone at her ear and the two of them headed down the stairs.

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Don't touch it!" Stef yelled, her phone to her ear, as she entered the kitchen where all 6 kids stood, all with wide eyes, a few of them with tears rolling down their cheeks, all looking at the door.

"We haven't." Brandon told them both, his eyes still on the door.

The message on the note was as clear as day to them. It was big and bold and the glass of the door was covered in blood, the knife was stuck to the frame of the door, it too was also covered in blood.

 **We will have her,**

 **sooner then you expect.**

 **Bye For Now**

"Ok everyone, back into the living room. My captain and the crime scene guys are on their way." Stef announced as she hung up from her captain. Her eyes lingered on the note before stepping in front of the kids to block their view.

Both Lena and Stef ushered the kids into the living room and made them sit down. Rylan however moved out of Callies arms and went to Lena. The little girl requiring comfort from one of her mothers after seeing the note.

"Why won't they leave us alone?"

"What do they want from us?" Mariana asked at the same time Callie asked her question. Both girls sitting on the three seater sofa with Jude between them.

"They want one of you girls, obviously. " Brandon said angrily through gritted teeth, from his seat on one of the single sofas.

"They won't come near you or they will regret it. No one messes with my family." Jesus said as he looked out the window and was pacing. Both Moms shared a knowing look. They could see that their son was scared for the safety of the female in the family. They could also see that he was very angry and that wouldn't disappear till his family members were safe.

"You guys finish watching the movie. I am going to go do a sweep of the backyard and front yard just in case." Stef said as she looked at her family.

"NO! You can't." Callie shouted out, her voice firm with a hint of fear as she lunged at her Mom and grabbed her arm so Stef couldn't leave the room. Stef smiled and pulled the teen into her arms.

"Its ok sweets. I have my gun." Stef reassured Callie as well as the others, her hand lifting the back of her shirt to show the kids the gun.

"Wait for backup please. Please, Mom?" Callie begged, her body tense and clutching onto Stef tight. She didn't want her Mom in danger. For all they know, the people could be after Stef and were probably predicting this and would take her then and there.

"They could be waiting for you to go out. They could be after you Mom. This would be the perfect chance." Jude voiced his thoughts, they were basically the same as Callies.

"Yeah, Jude is right Mom. We don't know who they want and this could be something that will lure you out of the house if they were after you." Brandon explained what Callie and Jude had been thinking. Looking around the room at her family, Stef could see the fear in her eyes and she herself knew that this might be true.

Callie never asked for much and with her dead set on making Stef stay in the house, the Moms shared a knowing look.

"Ok, ill stay inside." The teens body instantly relaxed and the grip she had on her Moms are loosened slowly. Stef smiled a sad smile and pulled Callie into a tight hug, placing kisses on the girls head to comfort her. She could see the rest of her kids and even her wife looked a little more relaxed knowing that she was going to stay in the house.

"Thank you." Callie whispered into her Moms neck. Her Mom was safe in the house, all the females were which was what Callie wanted. As much as Stef wanted to protect her family by going out and looking, she knew it would be a stupid idea.

Soon enough Stef had gone upstairs to put her gun away while the other settled around the room to watch the rest of the movie. Stef headed back down stairs and took a seat on the three seater sofa in the middle. Mariana on her right and Callie on her left.

Lena sat on a single sofa with Rylan on her lap and Jude at her feet while Brandon and Jesus sat on the floor close to the door but Stef could see that from the boys positions on the floor they could see everything. The front door in their peripheral, the family and the window. Her family really needed to catch a break, hopefully the stalker would be found and out of their lives soon.

 **Xxxxxx**

The next morning came to fast for Stefs liking. Last night her captain and the forensic guys had come over. They collected the evidence and then Stefs Captain told her that more patrols were being done and there was a rush on the evidence in the forensic lab, as this was getting out of hand. Stef thanked her, she knew her Captain would do whatever she could to help.

Rolling over Stef blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock. The alarm would be going off in five minutes so she turned it off and then She went to snuggle with Lena but realised it wasn't Lenas body beside hers but Rylans. Stef leant on her elbow to take in the scene.

Rylan was laying in the middle of the bed next to Stef while Mariana lay wedged between Lena and Rylan. Stef could hear soft snoring and when she sat up and slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom she could see Jude and Callie snuggled up together with their pillows and blankets on the floor at Lenas side of the bed while Brandon and Jesus slept with their pillows and blankets closest to the door. Stef shook her head with a sad smile, her kids were all on edge.

Stef finished in the bathroom and then made her way over to Lena, being careful of Callie and Jude snuggled on the floor.

"Love." Stef said quietly as she gently shook Lena awake.

"Mmmm. What's the matter?" Lena asked still half asleep as she blinked rapidly to clear the blurriness from waking up.

"Kids all in the room. I am going to get breakfast started. Wake Mariana up first for a shower." Stef explained as Lena looked at Rylan and Mariana snuggled up on the bed next to her and then down to the kids all on the floor. With a nod, Lena pecked Stefs lips before the blonde left the room. Stef didn't have to work today, today was her day off, but she was going to be going into work to help figure out who was after one of them. Every little thing she could do would help solve it quicker.

"Hey sweetheart. Time to wake up." Lena said gently as she shook Mariana awake. The teen groaned and grumbled, not really wanting to wake up but she opened her eyes slowly and blinked away the sleep.

"Mama?" Mariana said after clearing her mind and eyes from the cloudiness of sleep.

"Yeah, up you get. Go get showered sweetheart." Lena said before placing a kiss on the teens temple.

"Alright." Mariana grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Watch out for your brothers and sister on the floor." Lena told the teen who nodded and slipped out of the bed on Stefs side after climbing carefully over Rylan, who was on the bed sleeping soundly.

Mariana sleepily walked out of the room being mindful of her siblings as she made her way to the kids bathroom to shower while Lena made work of waking the others up.

Xxxxxxxx

Stef stood at the stove flipping pancakes as she heard the shower turn on and feet moving around and doors being closed. Her kids and wife were up and getting ready for the day. After last night school would be a good distraction.

Taking the pancake off of the pan and putting it on the plate, Stef poured more batter in the pan before turning to the pile of fruit she was cutting up between each pancake.

The first down was Callie. The teen smelling something yummy and smiled.

"Morning Mom. Pancakes?" Stef nodded with a chuckle before she gave the teen a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Callie said moving towards her Mom to hug her good morning.

"You are welcome my sweets." Stef said before placing a kiss to the teens temple. Callie smiled as she headed to the fridge to grab out the orange juice and placing it on the table before she took over the cutting of the fruit so that Stef could focus on the pancakes and not burn them like she did every other day because she was distracted.

"Looks good honey." Lena said as she walked into the kitchen, placed a kiss on Stefs cheek and walked over to the coffee pot, Rylan on her heel. The little girl looked all frumpy, having only just woken up, breakfast was on her mind first before getting dressed.

Stef chuckled at the little girl before bending down and scooping her up. The little girl happy to be snuggled up in her Moms arms. She didn't really care about what the other kids had said now, hugs from her Moms were the best but she still didn't want to be called Baby.

"Alright, fruit is done Moms." Callie announced as she picked up the cutting board and knife and placed them by the sink to be washed and then washed her hands.

"Thanks sweets. Have a seat and tuck into the fruit, pancakes will be done soon." Callie nodded and took a seat at the table as Lena also took a seat and Stef placed Rylan on a seat next to Lena. All three digging into the fruit while they waited for pancakes.

Soon enough all the kids were down and sitting at the table with their Moms. Fruit, Pancakes, cereal, Juice and milk were the options for breakfast, none of the kids complained.

"Ok, Eat and then finish getting ready. Jesus don't forget your pill please." Stef said putting another pancake on the little girls plate, she had already devoured her first one.

"On it." Jesus said before shovelling a pile of pancake into his mouth and moving over to where his medication was kept. Both Moms cringing, his mouth was so full that he couldn't chew with his mouth closed.

"Jesus, really?" Lena scolded shaking her head. Jesus just shrugged as he grabbed his pill and moved to the table. It wasn't a good idea to shovel food in his mouth, now he had to wait to finish his mouthful before taking his pill.

"Moms, can I go to Lexie's after school?" Mariana asked. The Moms would be going through the schedual for the day soon and so she had to get in her activities for the day for her Moms approval.

"Sure, be home for dinner." Lena said, giving the girl a pointed look. Mariana rolled her eyed and nodded. She would set an alarm if she had too. The teen usually was late home because her and Lexie ended up chatting for hours and didn't check the time.

"Is it still alright for me to go to practice with the band at Lou's?"Brandon asked just to make sure his Moms hadn't forgotten what he had asked a few days ago.

"Yep, same rules, home for dinner." Stef reminded the boy. Brandon nodded. He was mostly always on time anyway. It wasn't like they could forget what dinner time was since it was the same time every night for the last however many long years, unless there was an emergency or something that would require it to be early or late.

"Ok, so Jude, you will be going with Mom to your therapist appointment. I will be taking Callie to get her stitches out, Rylan you will be with me. Mariana at Lexie's, Brandon practising with his band and Jesus at Wrestling practice. Have I got it all covered?" Lena asked as she looked around the room. The kids all nodding.

"Sounds about right Love. Oh, no one goes anywhere alone. If you have to walk home from your friends houses please give us a call, we don't want you on your own, is that clear?" Stef said giving all the kids a warning. She needed them safe.

"Ok, Mom." Callie said with a nod, the others agreeing as well. Usually they would find this annoying but given the circumstances, it was necessary.

"I have a meeting this morning, so if anyone wants a ride be at the car in 15." Lena said as she finished the last of her coffee before heading upstairs to finish getting ready and organised for work.

"Ok, finish eating, get ready. Ill do dishes since I am off today." All the kids nodded their thanks. Jude finished his breakfast and moved his plate to the sink before heading upstairs to finish getting ready. Rylan doing the same with Callie and Mariana on her heal. Brandon and Jesus were still eating but both boys looked to be fully dressed.

xxxxxx

Lena walked into the kitchen to grab her handbag and work bag that contained her laptop and files. She double checked to make sure she had everything as Stef walked over to her.

"Bye my love." Stef said placing a kiss to Lenas lips.

"Love you, stay safe. Relax a little." Lena said which had Stef chucking.

"I'm only going to go in a do some research." Stef reminded her wife. Lena nodded.

"All the same, stay safe."

"Ok, you know I will." Stef said leaning in for another kiss.

"Mhmm." Lena said into the kiss before pulling away and heading towards the front door.

"Alright, those coming with me, to the car please." Lena called out from the front door.

"Bye babies." Stef called to the kids as the family walked to the front door.

"Bye Mom." The kids all said together, each passing her and hugging her as they headed to the car.

Stef watched the kids pile into the car with Lena. She smiled and waved as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

Stef headed inside and made work on the getting the kitchen clean. Putting things in the fridge and cleaning the table and dishes. Giving a nod once the kitchen was clean, Stef headed upstairs to shower and change before leaving for the station.

Hopefully she was able to find something in her research that would actually be useful. There wasn't any time to relax, her family was in danger and she needed to help.

 **Read and Review :)**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **The stalker story line is maybe two chapters away. It gets interesting. Im finiding it difficult but fun to write, so I hope you all stay tuned.**


	101. CH 85 - a moment between siblings

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: WOW so this one is probably my longest chapter so far with almost 5'600 words. I hope you are enjoying the story. :)**

 **Also thank you to all those that are reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy to know that you all love this story and find it amazing. Your reviews inspire me to continue writing so I thank you.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _Alright, those coming with me, to the car please." Lena called out from the front door._

" _Bye babies." Stef called to the kids as the family walked to the front door._

" _Bye Mom." The kids all said together, each passing her and hugging her as they headed to the car._

 _Stef watched the kids pile into the car with Lena. She smiled and waved as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to school._

 _Stef headed inside and made work on the getting the kitchen clean. Putting things in the fridge and cleaning the table and dishes. Giving a nod once the kitchen was clean, Stef headed upstairs to shower and change before leaving for the station._

 _Hopefully she was able to find something in her research that would actually be useful. There wasn't any time to relax, her family was in danger and she needed to help._

 **xxxxxxxx**

Stef arrived at the station mid morning with straightened hair, dressed in jeans, black boots and a red plaid button up shirt over the top of a black singlet. She dressed casual and not sloppy. This was her workplace after all and she didn't want to give anyone anything to harass her about, she wanted to be respected.

As she walking into the station, it looked like it was a quiet day. Most of the officers were mingling around or at their desks doing paperwork. Stef nodded and smiled to a few of her co workers as she headed to her desk and took a seat. Leaning back in her chair while her computer loaded, Stef was startled by her captains voice. Turning around to see the woman behind her.

"Foster, why are you here?" Captain Roberts asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. Stef wasn't going to lie about why she was here, lying got no where and this was her Boss.

"I need to do some research. I need to do something to keep my family safe." Stef explained as Captain Roberts body relaxed a little, looking softer then she had at Stefs words. She took a seat on the chair beside Stefs desk and looked at the woman. She felt for the Adams Fosters, she really did. They had gone through so much and were still going through so much.

"We have a lot of people working on it Stef. I have even fast tracked." Captain Roberts explained, trying to give the woman some reassurance that the Stalker was a priority. Stef nodded with a sigh.

"I'm just going to make a list of possible enemies or people that would want to hurt my family." Stef said as she gestured to her computer that was still loading up. Captain Roberts knew what Stef was thinking and feeling, she could read her well. She knew that Stef had to do something, even if it was something small like coming up with a list of possible suspects.

"Ok Stef, but that's it. You can't jeopardise this, evidence could be taken out etc." Captain Roberts warned the officer. Stef nodded, she wouldn't jeopardise this for anything, her family came first.

"I know Captain. I just feel useless. Someone is after someone in my family and I don't know who." Stef sighed out as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Everything will work out in the end Stef. Do what you need to and then go home." With a final nod, Captain Roberts stood from the chair and made her way towards her office, leaving Stef to do what she needed to do.

Stef watched her go before sighing and looking at the photos on her desk. Photos of her , her kids and her wife. Her family. Those that mattered the most to her in the whole world. The ones that made her wake up every day and live.

Stefs eyes lingered on the photo of Rylan, the little girl smiling brightly at the camera. It was the day they spent time together at the park, just Stef, Rylan and Lena.

The first thing she needed to do before starting the list of potential suspects was to call Bill and that was what she did as she reached for her mobile phone and dialled the familiar number.

" _Bill speaking."_ Bill answered after a few rings.

"Hey Bill, its Stef." Stef replied.

" _Hey Stef, what can I do for you?"_ Bill responded as Stef grabbed a pen and paper to take notes, only if Bill gave her something useful.

"I just wanted to know if you have any leads on Rylans background yet?" Stef asked leaning back in her seat more to relax a little.

" _Didn't you wanted to stay out of it?"_ Bill asked sounding confused. Stef sighed and nodded before responding verbally.

"I do, I just want to know if you have anything new." Stef explained. She wanted to know and help but in the long run, helping would be bad if things needed to go to court.

" _We have got a couple of leads but so far nothing much has changed. Every lead turns to a dead end and we end up with more questions then answers."_ Bill sighed out. He knew it wasn't want Stef wanted to hear but his team was doing their best at getting answers so the little girl could have some closure.

"So we are no closer to finding out who she is." Stef stated, frustration leaking into her voice. She knew it wasn't Bills fault, so she didn't get angry at him.

" _I'm sorry Stef. We are trying. There are hundreds of kids in the system that have no identity, just likes Rylan, we are doing our best."_ Bill stated. Stef nodded as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just a lot of stuff going on." Stef explained, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today and it was only mid morning.

" _Is Rylan ok? She behaving?"_ Bill asked. He might as well get an update on the little blonde while Stef was on the phone. When it came to kids in Lena and Stefs home, he really wasn't worried. They were good parents, one of the best that he knew of.

Stef smiled to herself at the mention of one of her kids. Looking over at the photos on her desk, Stef answered Bill.

"Yeah, shes fine. Has normal 6 year old tantrums but nothing we can't handle." Stef chuckled out, just thinking about the tantrums made her smile wider. Bill chuckled from his side of the line.

" _Ok well, if I find anything solid ill let you know. Anything Rylan says or remembers that could be useful would be appreciated."_ Bill responded. Stef nodded before replying verbally.

"Ok, thanks Bill." Stef said sitting up a little in her seat to move the computer mouse to click on the program she needed to start the list of potential suspects.

" _Bye Stef."_

"Bye."

Stef sighed as she hung up her phone and leant back in her seat. Running a hand through her hair in frustration before looking back at her computer, watching as the program loaded. She needed to start on the list of people that could want to hurt anyone in her family and get he captain to order finger print samples and blood against those on her list. It would be something and doing this made her feel a little less useless.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Stef arrived home from the station later then she wanted. She had managed to make a list of people that could be potential threats to the family but there were a lot of people that she could have missed. It was hard in her line of work and with the kids having been in and out of foster homes, the list was endless.

Stef managed to get the living room cleaned, pay some bills and was currently in her bedroom sorting out washing when she heard the kids voices as they came through the front door.

"Mom?" Jude called as he headed up the stairs to find his Mom.

"In here Bub." Stef called back.

"Hey." Jude greeted as he took a seat on the bed next to the washing that was currently being folded.

"Hey, how was school?" Stef asked, looking at the boy as her hands continued to fold one of Brandon's shirts.

"It was alright. When are we leaving?" Jude asked. Stef looked at the clock on her bedside table before responding to the young boy.

"Give me ten minutes and then we can go." Jude nodded, agreeing that 10 minutes would be ok. He could get a snack while he waited.

"Alright, I'm going to go have a snack before we leave." Jude explained as he slid off of the bed.

"Ok sweets, good idea. Send Mama up please." Stef told the boy as he headed towards the door of the room.

"Ok." Jude said hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.

Not even two minutes later, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and then Lena walked into the room.

"Hey, honey." Lena greeted, walking towards Stef and planting a kiss to the blondes lips.

"Hi, My love." Stef responded after the kiss as Lena took a seat on the bed, exactly where Jude had sat. She grabbed up a shirt of Callies and began to help Stef fold. Might as well get some house work done while they talk.

"How was your day at home?" Stef chuckled at Lenas question.

"I spent most of it at the station, you?" Lena chuckled and shook her head before responding.

"My day was alright. Nothing too major. Why did you spend the whole day at the station on your day off?" Lena asked feeling inquisitive. She grabbed up another shirt of Callies after placing the folded one of Callies in her pile.

"I was making a list of possible suspects, those that could possibly want to hurt us. It was a big list but probably missed a lot. Its something though." Stef explained with a shrug.

"With the amount of homes the kids went in and out of, the list would be long. Do you think it could be of the kids ex foster parents or someone you arrested?" Lena asked, her mind trying to reel around the possibilities of who it could be. It was endless.

"I don't know love, there are endless possibilities. I also spoke to Bill about Rylan." Stef told Lena as she picked up the final article of clothing that needed to be folded.

"Yeah? Any news." Lena wondered looking at Stef.

"Nope, they have a few leads but the latest leads have lead them to more questions then answers." Lena sighed with a nod.

"So we are no closer to finding out who she is or where she is from." Lena stated with another sigh as Stef nodded.

"Seems like it my love." Stef said as she put the folded clothes carefully in the washing basket to put in the kids rooms later. Stef put the basket to the side on the floor and then took a seat on the bed facing Lena.

"I guess we just have to wait and let Bill and his team work on it, as well as your captain working on the stalker." Stef nodded as she reached out and grabbed Lenas right hand to encase it into both of hers.

"I hate waiting but yes we do." Lena chuckled as Stef rolled her eyes.

"You better go find Jude or you are going to be late for the appointment." Lena responded, which made Stef look at the clock on the night stand.

"I better do that then." With a sigh, Stef stood from the bed and stretched her muscles before leaning down to peck Lena on the lips.

"I love you." Stef said after the kiss, giving her wife a bright smile.

"Love you too." Lena said, pulling Stef into another kiss before pushing her away. Stef chuckled and headed out of the bedroom to find Jude.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"I want to go with Mommy." Rylan pouted as Lena buckled her up in the car.

"Mommy had to take Jude, sweetheart." Lena responded before closing the door and heading to the drivers seat as Callie slid into the passenger seat.

Rylan sighed as she looked out of the window. She wanted to go with her Mom and not to the doctors with Callie and Mama.

"I don't like doctors Mama." Rylan stated as Lena pulled out of the driveway. Callie understood the girls fear, she hated the doctors too.

"I know honey, but Mommy needs to be with Jude and you can't stay home alone." Lena explained, her eyes trained on the road in front but occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror at the little blonde.

"Mamas right Rylan. Anyway, you wont be seeing the doctor, I will." Callie said trying to ease the little girls worry. Lena gave the teen a smile, she was glad that the teen was helping her little sister ease her fears.

The car was quiet, only the sound of their breathing could be heard as Lena continued to drive. Rylan was deep in through and Callie, well Callie was just trying to keep her nerves at Bay. She like Rylan didn't want to go to the doctors but it was necessary. Callie was determined to stay calm and be brave so that Rylan didn't freak out.

"I still don't like doctors." Rylan stated after the car had been silent for a few minutes. Lena chuckled at the statement and Callie smiled.

"You liked DR Jamie didn't you?" Lena asked the little girl.

"Yeah." Rylan responded immediately. Dr Jamie was very nice.

"She wasn't a bad doctor, was she?" Lena asked.

"Ok, I like her but I don't like other doctors." Lena smiled brightly at what the little girl had said while Callie chuckled lightly. Callie found it funny because Rylans voice was so serious. At least Rylan had a doctor she liked. Callie put up with the doctors cause she had to but she hadn't found one that she liked.

"Fair enough sweetheart." Lena said with a smile as they pulled up into the parking lot of the doctors surgery.

Lena and Callie slid out of the car and then Lena unbuckled the little girl from her seat and pulled her out. Immediately Rylan began to cling onto Lena, not caring one bit that she was acting like a baby in this moment, her Moms kept and made her feel safe. Lena sighed, slung her handbag onto the opposite shoulder to Rylan and locked the car. Fear after fear is what every child in the foster system went through.

The fears ran so deep that it was heartbreaking to watch a child become scared. Scared of a cop who is suppose to help when they didn't. Scared of a doctor who probably hurt the child when they should have actually helped them.

The three of them headed into the doctors surgery together. Rylan still clinging to Lena as they made it through the front door.

"Go find a seat girls. Ill go inform them that you are here." Lena said as she tried to place Rylan on the floor.

"Ok. Come on Rylan." Callie said holding her arms out for the little girl. When Rylan refused to release her grip on Lena, Callie gave Lena a small smile before shrugging. Lena sighed.

"Its ok, go sit down bug. I've got her." Lena said to the teen, hoisting Rylan higher on her hip.

"Ok Mama." Callie said with a nod and headed over to the seats in the waiting room to wait for her Mama and Sister. Lena made sure Callie was seated comfortably before moving over to the reception desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The blonde receptionist spoke with a smile.

"Hello. Appointment for Callie Adams Foster." Lena responded back with a smile, hoisting Rylan a little further on her hip when the girl slid a little.

"Has she been here before?" The receptionist asked after typing away at the computer.

"No, she got her stitches put in at the hospital." Lena answered. The receptionist nodded and rummaged around on her desk and then opened a filing cabinet next to her and pulling out some papers and attaching them to a clipboard.

"Ok, well you will need to fill this out so we can put her fully on record." The receptionist said as she placed the clipboard of paper on the desk for Lena along with a Pen.

"Ok. Thank you." Lena said with a smile as she grabbed the clipboard and pen before moving over to where Callie was sitting. Lena made a mental reminder to have a copy of Callies medical records sent to this clinic as it is where the family usually go and they needed her records.

"I can fill it out Mama." Callie said as she reached for the clipboard that was in her Mamas hand as Lena took a seat, rearranging Rylan on her lap as she did so. The little girl straddling her Mamas lap so that they were chest to chest.

"Are you sure?" Callie nodded, reassuringly.

"Yeah, I can. Ill ask if I need information." Callie affirmed as she began to fill in the papers.

"Ok Bug." Lena said before placing a kiss to the teens temple.

"Are we going to be here long Mama?" Rylan asked sitting up a little to see her Mamas face, the little girls right hand fingering Lenas necklace while her left hand clutched tightly onto Lenas sweater.

"Not sure sweetheart. The doctor just needs to take Callies stitches out and then we can go home." Lena explained to the little girl. Rylan nodded with a sigh and moved to lay her head back on her Moms left shoulder so she could look at callie who was on Lenas right.

"I'm done Mama, ill take it to the receptionist." Lena gave Callie a grateful smile as the teen headed to the reception desk so Lena could snuggle with Rylan. The little girl yawning but Lena could feel how tense Rylan was. The fear of the doctors was something that most kids in foster care are afraid of. Lena even knew that Callie was afraid but was putting on a brave face.

Callie took a seat next to Lena and leant into her Mama. Lena wrapped an arm around Callies shoulders, hopefully it would bring the girl some comfort. Callie smiled warmly at her Mama and snuggled into Lenas side more as the trio waited for Callies name to be called.

"I asked them for a female doctor." Callie informed Lena with a sheepish smile as she turned her head to look up at Lenas face.

"What ever you are comfortable with sweets. This is the clinic the family uses anyway. There are a number of doctors here, all friendly, which is why we come here. You might get Dr Reyes if she is working. Mariana likes her so we request her a lot." Lena replied kissing the teens temple.

"You will come in with me right Mama?" Callie asked just to make sure. Lena smiled and nodded to reassure the teen. The teen keeping a brave face the whole time but underneath that brave face was a scared little girl who needed her Mama and that is what Lenas was going to give her.

"Of course Sweetheart." Callie sighed in relief as she snuggled back into Lena to wait.

Rylan yawned and moved her left hand over to Callies neck to play with Callies necklace. Callie smiled at the little girl before sticking her tongue out at her. Rylan giggled and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Both girls chuckling and Lena smiled at the interaction.

"Callie Adams Foster." Lena and Callie looked up and over to the doctor who was standing with a clipboard. Both of the stood up and headed over to Her, Rylan on Lenas hip.

"Hey Emily ." Lena said with a smile to the doctor. Doctor Emily Reyes smiled at Lena as the trio followed her into an exam room and took seats beside the desk. The room was the normal size of a doctors office. It contained an examination bed, medical tools, files and cabinets.

Dr Emily Reyes. A middle aged woman of Mexican decent, has Long Brown hair, Brown eyes, tanned and curvy but Lena like her as a doctor because she had a way with children that most doctors don't. She was a little like Dr Jamie Gleeson from the emergency department that dealt with Rylan.

"Been a long time Lena. I see you have two more, how many now, 5?" Dr Reyes asked as she took a seat. Callie was relaxed a little, the doctor seemed friendly and Lena knew her on first name basis so that couldn't be bad.

"Six now. Callie has a younger brother, Jude, who we also adopted and this is Rylan who we are in the process of adopting." Lena explained to Dr Reyes. Dr Reyes smiled at three of them and nodded.

"You got your hands full." Dr Reyes chuckled out.

"We do, but we love it." Lena said smiling, squeezing Rylan closer to her. The little girl relaxing and wasn't as tense. Lena had a feeling she was relaxing because Dr Reyes gave off a motherly aura and was giving off warmth and peaceful vibes. That and she was a woman, Lena made another mental reminder that the girls preferred female doctors, they were less scary apparently.

"Alright, so seeing as its your first time here at this clinic. What can I do for you today?" Dr Reyes asked, getting down to business.

"I had stitches put in a while ago and I need them out." Callie explained. Dr Reyes nodded.

"Ok Lets see what we are dealing with then." Dr Reyes said as she slipped on some gloves as Callie got onto the examination bed and rolled her shirt up enough for the doctor to see the stitches.

"They look to have healed quite nicely. What did you need stitches for?" Dr Reyes asked, she hadn't even flinched at the branding on Callies stomach as she set about getting equipment and other tools out that she would need.

"I got stabbed." Callie stated like it was no big deal. The reason that Lena liked Dr Reyes working on her children is that she wasn't fazed at all. She had seen a lot on her time of being a doctor and so nothing was really new to her. Knowing that Callie was in the foster system also helped. She had seen a lot of abused kids from foster homes. Most doctors would have flinched or gasped at the branding or the stabbing but Emily didn't.

With Dr Reyes being gentle and not asking too many personal questions or looking at her with Pity or sorrow, this made Callie like this doctor even more. It wouldn't be too bad next time she had to come to the doctors if Dr Reyes was on shift.

"Ahhh, must have hurt." Dr Reyes stated as she began to clean the stitches to remove any germs before removing them.

"Adrenaline is a good thing." Callie chuckled out.

"I bet." Dr Reyes smirked, she had only just met Callie but she liked this kid. The teen was strong, not just physically but mentally.

"Alright lets get these stitches out." Dr Reyes stated as she grabbed the tools off the equipment tray for the stitch removal.

"That would be amazing." Dr Reyes nodded with a smile at Callie and began the process of removing the stitches. Rylan looking on with interest from her spot on her Mamas lap. She was interested in what Dr Reyes was doing but didn't have the courage to get up and go have a look.

 **xxxxxxx**

Stef sat in the waiting room for Jude. He was in talking to Alyssa. She had been in the room with them for the first 10 minutes and then she was asked to step out. She had been sitting in the waiting room now for about forty minutes and Jude would be out very soon.

Soon enough the door to Alyssa's office opened and Judes face appeared. He turned and waved to Alyssa inside before closing the door behind him.

"Hey Bud." Stef greeted the boy as he walked over to her.

"Hey Mom." Jude responded as Stef pulled him into an embrace.

"Another appointment?" Stef asked. She already knew that he would need another one.

"Yeah." Jude said handing over the appointment card to Stef. Stef pocketed the card as the two of them headed to the car. Stef knew not to talk to Jude just yet until they were in a private spot and not in the open.

Once they climbed into the car, Stef turned to the boy who looked to be deep in thought.

"How was it?" Stef asked the teen. Getting no response.

"Jude?" Stef called as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I never realised how lucky I was...am." Jude spoke with his head down, his voice full of sadness.

"You are lucky and loved Jude." Stef reassured the boy, leaning over and kissing his temple.

"I know now but when I was in the system, I never realised how lucky I was." Jude tried to explain.

"What do you mean sweets?" Stef asked confused. They had time to talk, there was no hurry.

"I never realised how lucky I was to have such an amazing Big sister. Being a big brother to Rylan and talking to Alyssa, has made me realise a few things. It made me realise how much Callie cared for me and protected me. All the things she gave up and did, just so that I was happy. She gave up her childhood to raise me, to protect me. She gave up her happiness for me. How can I ever repay her for that?" Jude asked, his head still down but by the end of his spoken thoughts he had looked up into Stefs eyes. Stef could see sadness, realisation and guilt. It was tough seeing that in your childs eyes, no child should feel guilty for being happy.

Stef reached her hand over and clasped one of Judes in her own. She smiled a sad smile before responding.

"She did it because she loves you Jude. The only way to repay her is to live a happy life. She will say the same thing." Stef said, her thumb stroking the boys knuckles as she squeezed it in comfort.

"I need to talk to her when I get home. I have to say some things that are probably long overdue." Jude said confidently. No matter what Stef told him, the boy was determined and so Stef wasn't going to stop him. He had to get this off of his chest.

"You do what you need to do sweets." Stef said with a nod and a smile. Jude smiled back and leant over to pull his Mom into a hug.

"Lets get out of here." Jude nodded and the two of them buckled up. Both ready to get home to the people they love.

 **xxxxxxx**

Jude stood in the doorway of the girls room. Callie was by herself, she hadn't noticed him yet. She was too engrossed in her book to even notice Jude watching her. Jude took a few moments to just take her in. it had been a long time since she had looked so care free and happy. He hadn't realised before, hadn't taken the time to actually look at her and he knew that apologising and thanking her wasn't enough but it was a start.

Jude took a step into the room and cleared his throat so tha Callie wouldn't be startled.

"Hey Cal." Callie looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of Jude. She placed her book on her night stand and waved Jude over. Jude made his way over to the bed, a smile on his face as he sat next to Callie.

"Hey baby. How was your appointment?" Callie asked as she wrapped an arm around her brothers shoulders.

"It was alright. Can I talk to you about it?" Callie nodded and the two of them adjusted so that they were both facing each other, their legs crossed, knees touching. Callie was giving him all of her attention, another thing Jude noticed when he was around.

"Sure, I'm always here to listen, you know that." Jude nodded and smiled.

"I do, I really do." Callie placed a hand on his knee and Jude covered it with his own hand.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Callie asked as she looked at her brother. The hand on his knee now clasped with his, resting on Judes knee.

"I want to say thank you and I am sorry." Callie looked at him with confusion. This wasn't what she was thinking he wanted to talk about. Why would he need to apologise?

"Why? You don't need to."

"I do. I really do. Its taken me a while to realise how lucky I am. I have been selfish..." Jude started but Callie but him off.

"No Jude, you ar..." Jude cut her off and gave her a pleading look.

"No Cal, please just listen to what I say." Callie nodded and gestured for him to continue. He was serious and she knew that he had to get this out. It was obviously weighing heavily on him.

"I have been selfish. I was lucky to have you in the system with me. You protected me, you loved me and you let me have a childhood. You gave up so much for me, did so much for me and I threw a lot of it back in you face. The amount of times I was angry at you and blamed you for us being moved, I never once stopped and thought about you. I never thought about the reasons we were moved, I just blamed you and you took it. Everything you went through, beatings, the anger, the punishments...the..the rape...and you still let me blame you and I feel really guilty and horrible."

By the end of Judes speech, Both kids has tears streaming down their faces. Callie grabbed both of Judes hands in hers and squeezed tightly.

"Oh Jude, I would do it all again. There would be some things I would change but you were a kid. You are my brother and I needed to protect you." Jude nodded, he understood that but what about her.

"You were a kid too Callie. No one protected you. Being a big brother to Rylan and talking to Alyssa, made me realise all of this. I would do anything to protect Rylan, just like you would do anything to protect me. I just needed to say sorry and to say thank you for being an awesome sister." Callie felt overwhelmed. She didn't expect a thank you or an apology from her brother but it made her heart swell to know that's what her brother thought of her. To her, she did what she had to do to protect each other. To know that her brother was thanking her and grateful for what she did was amazing, it made her feel loved, made her feel that her pain and effort hadn't been for nothing.

Callie pulled Jude into a hug, tears streamed down her face and onto Judes shirt, just like his were streaming onto hers. Neither cared one single bit.

"I love you Jude. Thank you. I really needed to hear that." Callie whispered into her brothers ear and squeezed him tight.

"I love you too Callie." Jude whispered back, snuggling into Callies embrace and tightening his hold on her. It truly was an amazing private sibling moment between the two.

 **So this was a Long chapter. What did you think?**

 **I loved the moment between Callie and Jude.**


	102. CH 86 - Skipping

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _You were a kid too Callie. No one protected you. Being a big brother to Rylan and talking to Alyssa, made me realise all of this. I would do anything to protect Rylan, just like you would do anything to protect me. I just needed to say sorry and to say thank you for being an awesome sister." Callie felt overwhelmed. She didn't expect a thank you or an apology from her brother but it made her heart swell to know that's what her brother thought of her. To her, she did what she had to do to protect each other. To know that her brother was thanking her and grateful for what she did was amazing, it made her feel loved, made her feel that her pain and effort hadn't been for nothing._

 _Callie pulled Jude into a hug, tears streamed down her face and onto Judes shirt just like his were streaming onto hers. Neither cared one single bit._

" _I love you Jude. Thank you. I really needed to hear that." Callie whispered into her brothers ear and squeezed him tight._

" _I love you too Callie." Jude whispered back, snuggling into Callies embrace and tightening his hold on her. It truly was an amazing private sibling moment between the two._

 **xxxxxxxx**

Thursday morning went by fast and before the kids new school was finished for the day and it was the afternoon. The kids and Lena had only been home for half an hour when Lena had gone into the living room to see the six kids lounging around with the TV on. All of them not really focused on the TV at all.

Jude, Callie and Brandon all slumped on the three seater sofa, Jesus laying on the floor, Rylan laying on the floor using Jesus's stomach as a pillow and Mariana sitting on the single sofa sideways so that her legs dangled over the arm of the chair.

"Mama, I'm bored." Jesus stated from his spot on the floor. The kids all nodding and saying same as they looked at Lena, waiting for her to suggest something to do.

"Homework all done?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, looking at the six of them.

"Yes." Came from all of the kids and Lena nodded before looking out the window.

"How about we all go out the front and play?" Lena suggested. The kids all sitting up and looking at Lena with confusion and raised eyebrows.

"Play?" Brandon asked in a tone that said 'explain more'.

"Yeah, play basketball, use your skipping ropes, bikes. Just do something outside. Its a nice afternoon, so might as well make use of it." The kids all looked at each other and nodded. It sounded like a good idea. All six of them put shoes on and headed out to grab something to play with outside.

Lena knew that Stef would be home late as she worked till 3.30 and then had her therapist appointment at four so she wouldn't be home till 5.30ish, which was not long before they had to make dinner. So entertaining the kids would be the plan before she had to decide with Stef, about what they were going to do for dinner.

So that afternoon saw Brandon, Jude and Jesus playing basketball while Mariana, Callie and Lena taught Rylan to skip with skipping ropes out the front on the footpath to give them more space.

"That's it, you got it." Callie cheered along with Mariana and Lena, as Rylan jumped over the skipping rope twice in a row. It was a big issue since the little girl had been practising for a while.

"Yaaaaaaaay." Rylan squealed in excitement, she felt proud of herself. Skipping was much harder then it looked. Lena smiled and scooped the little girl up into a hug.

"I did it." Rylan beamed as she wrapped her arms around Lenas neck and kissed her cheek. Lena kissed the little girls head in return as Mariana held her hand out for a high five.

"Good job. High five." Mariana smiled to the little girl as their hands collided in a high five.

"Can I do it again?" Rylan asked as Lena put her down.

"You sure can." Rylan smiled and held her skipping rope again and began to skip, trying to jump over the rope without it getting caught on her legs was hard but practice makes perfect.

"I'm going to go grab some water bottles and check my phone. Ill be back." Lena told the girls as she headed inside, she smiled as she went. She could hear Rylan trying to jump. The little girl groaning in frustration when the rope hit her legs instead of jumping over it but she never gave up. Lena was proud of her kids, they were not quitters.

xxxxxxx

Rylan stood in front of Mariana and Callie, watching them jump a skipping rope like professionals. The two of them could jump really well and she hoped that one day she could jump just as well.

"Mommys home." Rylan beamed as she saw her Moms car coming down the street. The little girl moving to head towards the still moving car, Callie was quick and grabbed the little girls arm to stop her.

"We see, Rylan, wait for Mom to pull up first." Callie said as she held onto the little girls hand. Rylan stopped struggling and waited for Stef to pull into the driveway and get out of the car. Only then did Callie let go of the little girl.

"MOMMYYYYYYY!" Rylan ran excitedly. She wanted to show her Mom what she had been practising, that and she was happy her Mom was finally back. She hated when Stef was gone for too long.

Stef bent down and swung the girl into her arms when Rylan reached her. Placing kisses all over the little girls face making her giggle.

"Hey sweets. That was a great greeting." Stef said a she locked her car and carried Rylan over to where Mariana and Callie were on the pavement, placing kisses on both girls temples as she was greeted by them.

"Are you behaving for Mama?" Stef asked looking at the three of them. Rylan nodded along with Callie and Mariana.

"Yep. The boys are playing basketball and the girls plus Mama are teaching me how to skip." Rylan explained as Mariana and Callie nodded.

"Well let me go greet Mama and then ill go put my stuff away and come watch you all. You can show me how you skip." Stef explained as she placed Rylan back on the ground. The others nodded.

"When you are done, can you watch us for a bit?" Mariana asked, giving a pout which had Stef chuckling. Stef nodded and smiled, placing a kiss to Marianas temple.

"Awesome." The three girls beamed and went back to skipping as Stef headed towards the house where Lena was currently walking out the front door, arms loaded with water bottles. Stef helped Lena place the water bottles on the porch before kissing Lenas lips as she headed inside to change out of her uniform.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Stef came back outside from getting changed and headed over to greet the boys first, smiling at Lena seated on the porch as she walked past. Lena would understand, they would talk later about their day.

Stef greeted the boys, who seemed to be in a shoot out competition. She quickly hugged them and then left them too it. The whole family would surly hear the announcement of the winner later.

Chuckling as Jude and Brandon groaned at Jesus sinking another ball into the net, Stef headed over to the girls to see them skip.

"Alright, Let me see you skip." Stef said as she came over to them and looked at the three girls.

Callie, Rylan and Mariana skipped and Stef could see that they were having fun, just being girls. A rarity for previous Foster kids and it brought a smile to her face. Mariana was obviously more skilled because she had been practising longer and had the time to do it, in time all three would be skipping perfectly together.

"Did you see?" Rylan beamed up at Stef who smiled and nodded.

"Yep, awesome job sweets." Rylan smiled and continued to practice skipping a little further away as Stef looked at Mariana and Callie.

"I'm proud of you girls for teaching her." Stef said proudly as she looked at her two eldest daughters. Callie blushed and Mariana smiled but shrugged like it was no big deal.

"We were just being good sisters. We were skipping and she was interested, so we taught her." Callie explained in a no big deal tone. Stef shook her head with a chuckle. Complementing the kids was so hard at times.

"Well I'm still proud. You two are amazing big sisters." Stef said as she pulled the two into a group hug, placing kisses on top of each other their heads.

"Mom, you're going all sappy." Mariana groaned as Callie chuckled.

"Me? Sappy? " Stef said in mock offence. The two girls rolling their eyes at their Mom.

"Mmhmm" Callie raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"It will be our secret." Stef whispered with a wink. Callie chuckled.

"Whatever." Mariana eye rolled playfully just as Rylan headed back over, her rope in her hand as she looked up at her Mom.

"What are we having for dinner?" The little girl asked. It was her favourite question right before dinner time. For Rylan, food was a major thing, she couldn't get enough of it and was always hungry. They don't know where she puts it half of the time, she could out eat Jesus on some days.

"I don't know yet. Ill talk with Mama and then you will find out." Stef told the girl and Rylan nodded, it was the answer that she always received but she always asked the question anyway.

"Ok." Rylan said as she grabbed a hold of Mariana and Callie, pulling the two away to go skip some more. Stef smiled and headed over to Lena on the porch and took a seat on the swing next to her.

"Hey honey, how was work and therapy?" Lena asked as Stef took a seat. Lena loved watching her wife interacting with their kids, it made her heart melt.

"Hey My Love, just did patrols and paperwork which was kind of boring and therapy was alright." Stef said with a shrug and Lena looked at Stef with a raised eyebrow. Surly she had more to say?

"Alright? Not going to give me anything on your therapist appointment? Did you actually talk to Alyssa?" Lena inquired and Stef chuckled as she reached over and grabbed one of the water bottles Lena had brought out.

"I did talk, I think talking to Alyssa could benefit me. Just like it will benefit all of us." Stef explained before unscrewing the bottle lid and taking a couple of sips.

"I'm glad honey." Lena smiled proudly as she leant to lean against Stef. Stef wrapped her arm around Lenas shoulder as Lena placed her head on Stefs shoulder.

"So how was your day?" Stef asked as the two swung the swing slowly with their legs. It was relaxing to say the least. Lena sighed at Stefs question.

"Same old paperwork. However, I had Two well known troublemakers come into my office with Timothy they had been throwing things at other students and they had put rocks inside paper and were throwing them. One hit a student in the head and made her bleed, it wasn't a serious wound but there was a little blood." Lena explained, her tone frustrated at the kids who had come to her office. They didn't even care that they had hurt someone.

"Rocks? really?" Stef asked surprised at what kids could come up with, Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I had to giv..." Lena was cut off by a loud screeching sound. Stef knew that sound immediately, car tyres.

MOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **So a cliff hanger. I really am sorry. Its a short one but the next one will be longer, I hope.**

 **I'm trying to figure out how to write the next part. I kind of know where I want it to go so hopefully it will be posted soon.**


	103. CH 87 - hearts shattered

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **AN: REVIEW ANSWERS**

 **Guest reviewer:** hmmm, thats a really good plot line, Liam being alive or faked his death or a family member kidnapping Callie. I guess you will just have to read.

 **tfrye123:** It could go many ways. A car accident, kidnapping, hit and run. You just have to read. The stalker will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't you worry :)

 **CabbieLoverSAC22:** sorry, I love cliffhangers, they are fun and keep people reading. As for the characters being hurt and ok, you will just have to read and wait.

 **theypreferthetermpeople:** it was more of a hostage situation in the bedroom, not really a kidnapping. As for who is in the car, well that will be answered next chapter.

 **Guest reviewer:** it is true that Callie can protect herself, so don't feel bad about being mean to think that.

 **Kikilia14** : I typed quickly for this chapter. Next chapter is in the process of being typed, shouldnt be long now.

 ** _Previously:_ **

" _So how was your day?" Stef asked as the two swung the swing slowly with their legs. It was relaxing to say the least. Lena sighed at Stefs question._

" _Same old paperwork. However, I had Two well known troublemakers come into my office with Timothy they had been throwing things at other students and they had put rocks inside paper and were throwing them. One hit a student in the head and made her bleed, it wasn't a serious wound but there was a little blood." Lena explained, her tone frustrated at the kids who had come to her office. They didn't even care that they had hurt someone._

" _Rocks? really?" Stef asked surprised at what kids could come up with, Lena nodded._

" _Yeah, I had to giv..." Lena was cut off by a loud screeching sound. Stef knew that sound immediately, car tyres._

 _MOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 **xxxxxxxx**

The Car tyres screeching and then the sound of Callies scream made Stef and Lena jump. Immediately they were on their feet and Stef felt like the world was in slow motion in that very moment. Nothing would have prepared her for what had just happened.

It took no more then 20 seconds for their kids to be swiped off of their feet and thrown into a car, right under their noses.

"RYLAAAAAAAAAAN! CAAAAAAAAAALIIIIEEEEEE!" Mariana was screaming as she watched in a blink of an eye as her sisters are taken and the van that held them, take off. Then within seconds Jesus took off and ran after the van.

"STEF!" Lena shouted in fear as Stef took off after Jesus.

"Lena call my Captain." Stef yelled back as she ran.

Jesus sprinted as fast as he could. This was between life and death. His sisters had just been kidnapped right in front of them and their was nothing they could do about it.

Stef ran but she wasn't fast enough and reacted a few seconds too late. She couldn't see the van or Jesus anywhere. Stopping where she was, Stef turned around and headed back to the house. Adrenalin coursing through her veins. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to go get into her car and go after the girls but with no direction to go and her family needing her at home, Stef decided not to go.

"Stef, I've called Mike and Captain Roberts. They are putting out an amber alert on Rylan and Callie. I also called Bill but I left him with a voice mail, he didn't pick up. I told him he needs to call me as soon as possible." Lena said as she met with Stef at the end of the driveway, tears streaming down both of their faces.

Mariana and Jude were in shock, both of them standing wrapped up in Brandon's arms, he too had tears. Lena gathered the two young kids into her arms as Brandon paced the driveway. Both Moms left him alone, they could see that he needed to be left alone.

The five of them stood waiting for the police, Mike and Captain Roberts as Jesus came sprinting back. He was huffing and puffing and looked angry and frustrated.

"Jesus, what were you thinking?" Stef scolded. What he did was dangerous but she couldn't have been more proud of her son in that moment.

"I got the numberplate." Jesus puffed out. He was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Good job son. Thank you." Stef said pulling him into a hug before Stef was pulling out her phone and calling Captain Roberts to update her with the licence plate number of the van and where Jesus last saw the van heading.

Lena ushered the kids inside to wait. All of them took seats on the sofa.

Mariana and Jude sat on the three seater sofa cuddle with Lena, who sat between them.

Brandon and Jesus paced, looking out the window ever so often and Stef sat on the coffee table facing the three on the sofa. She hated feeling useless, her daughters were kidnapped right in front of them, she was a cop for goodness sakes and she couldn't even protect her own kids.

Lena sensing what Stef was thinking, reached out and grabbed Stefs hands in hers. Stef squeezed them back. Stef looked up into Lenas face and just one look into her wifes beautiful chocolate eyes, Stef knew that this wasn't her own fault but she couldn't help feeling the way she felt.

"Do you think that they were trying to get one of them but ended up grabbing both?" Jude softly asked looking over at Stef, tears falling slowly down his cheek. Stef sighed and rubbed at her face to wipe some of the tears that were falling.

"It could be a possibility. The notes had only said one, it could have been quicker to grab them both instead of trying to struggle to separate them." Stef explained her thoughts. Jude nodded as another tear fell down his cheek and onto his jeans.

"So who did they want? Callie or Rylan?" Mariana asked, did she really want to know who they were after? It wouldn't make a difference in the end, they were both gone. Though figuring out If it was Callie or Rylan that they were after would make the list shorter of suspects.

"We don't know sweets." Stef told the teen. Mariana nodded and snuggled closer to Lena. Stef stood from the coffee table at the sound of cars pulling up.

"Stay in here." Stef told the kids and Lena. They all nodded and watched as Stef headed out of the room.

Stef opened the door and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. Mike, Captain Roberts, other uniformed officers and the crime scene investigators were all out the front, the once quiet street was now full of police cars.

"We got here as fast as we could." Mike said as he came over and pulled Stef into a hug. Stef nodded as her eyes watered. Over Mikes shoulder, she could see the crime scene guys setting things up and taking photos while the police put up tape to stop civilians walking onto the crime scene. There wasn't much to photograph apart from the skid marks from the van. They knew what they were doing, so Stef wasn't going to get in the way.

"Thanks Mike. Thanks Captain." Stef said once she pulled away from her ex husband.

"Anything we can do, let us know. We will get them back, I promise you." Captain Roberts said as she placed a hand on Stef shoulder. Stef gave a sad smile, her eyes still watery but she didn't want to cry in front of her captain. They could probably tell she had been crying from her red eyes but to actually cry in front of her work mates was entirely different.

"I know. Thank you."

"Shall we go inside and talk to the others?" Mike asked as he looked at Stef. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and he was going to help in anyway possible.

"Yeah. Their statements will help catch whoever took my girls. I know they crime scene guys will want to know where everyone was standing at the time." Stef explained as the captain nodded. The three of them headed inside while the other officers did their things outside the house.

"Hey, Everyone." Captain Roberts greeted sadly as she walked into the living room behind Stef and Mike.

Lena, Mariana and Jude were in the same position on the sofa while Jesus sat on the coffee table and Brandon stood sat on the arm of the sofa on Marianas side which was closest to the front door.

Immediately Brandon was over to Mike and hugging him. Tears that had only just ended, were now streaming down the teens cheeks again. Mike hugged his son tightly too him, it was in times like these you can never take a simple thing as a hug for granted, you don't know when it would be your last.

"Captain Roberts and Mike are here to take your statements. They want to get this done fast so that we can get back to whatever we need to do and they can use what we give them to help find Callie and Rylan." Stef told the kids and Lena as Brandon moved out of Mikes embrace but stood near him. They all nodded in understanding, this needed to be done as soon as possible.

"Well lets get started on these statements then. Any detail you can remember, even the smallest detail could help." Captain Roberts explained as she looked at the Adams Foster Family.

"Ok, lets do this." Jesus said standing up from the coffee table. He wanted to get his statement over and done with and then go do something to help. Anything that would be useful, it beats sitting around twiddling thumbs.

"Jesus, you want to go first?" Stef asked the boy who nodded. He wanted to get it out of the way while it was fresh in his mind.

"Alright, is there a place we can talk?" Captain Roberts asked. Stef nodded.

"Use the dining room." Stef said gesturing to the dining room on the other side of the entry way. Captain Roberts nodded as Jesus made his way over. Mike following along with Captain Roberts. Mike being an officer and partially related had to have captain Roberts with him for evidence.

One by one the family members spoke to Mike and Captain Roberts about what they saw. Everyone was in different areas of the front yard and so each had different perspectives and any detail could be significant in finding Rylan and Callie. Crime scene guys came in to ask details from the captain and she gave it to them.

xxxxxxx

It was getting late and Stef knew that the kids hadn't had dinner, none of the family have had dinner. Brandon would be the last one to give his statement and had just gone to give it.

Things had just gone so fast and everything was just chaos. There was no way the kids were going to school tomorrow, their minds would be elsewhere and they wouldn't be able to focus. Lena would agree, but first came food.

So while Brandon was giving his statement Stef walked into the living room to sit on the coffee table to face the sofa where Lena, Jude and Mariana were snuggled up together, just basking in the closeness of each others presence while Jesus sat on the floor at Marianas legs.

"Hey guys, I'm going to order pizza." Stef announced. The kids didn't even perk up at Pizza for dinner. It was their favourite. Not even Jesus perked up.

"I'm not hungry." Jude mumbled out from his position against Lenas left side.

"Me either." Jesus agreed with Jude while Mariana nodded as if to agree with the boys. Although pizza and food were one of Jesus's favourite things in the world but with all that was happening, he couldn't stomach it at all. Lena gave the kids sad smiles and placed kisses on their heads before looking at Stef. Stef knelt down in front of the sofa next to Jesus, so she could see the four of them.

"Listen, I know this is scary but you all need to eat, you will feel sick if you don't." Stef said softly.

"We will feel sick if we do." Mariana pointed out and Stef sighed.

"Moms right guys. Food will do you some good, I know I am hungry." Lena said even though she wasn't. Her stomach was in knots and her mind on their daughters. Would they be eating? Were they alright? Were they hurt?

Stef looked at the three kids and Lena. She knew everyone of them were feeling like she did but in the end the kids and Lena all nodded, agreeing to pizza. Stef kissed each of them on the head and went off to grab her phone that was on charge in the kitchen.

Stef placed the order on the phone, told the pizza place to deliver it to the officers outside the crime tape. Stef knew that she would have to go outside to alert the officers that their was a pizza delivery so that they would be aware. Stef looked out the window and sighed at the sight.

Their house had been taped off for the crime scene, cones and markers marked out where the van skidded, where Callie and Rylan had been standing and where Mariana had been standing. Where the girls skipping ropes had been dropped and where the boys had been along with Stef and Lena.

There were cops and crime scene people all around the yard while civilians stood behind the police tape, all gawking and trying to get a look at what was going on in their normally quiet neighbourhood. What annoyed Stef were the cameras flashing from civilians and from the news stations. Although the news stations annoyed her less as she knew that media coverage on her kidnapped children could help assist in finding them.

As soon as Stef stepped out of the house cameras began flashing, Stef sighed and headed over to the nearest officer guarding the border of the crime scene. She told him about the delivery and headed back inside. Someone would bring the pizza into them.

Stef hoped her family would at least eat something, even if it was a slice. Stef really was worried. Worried about her kidnapped daughters and worried about the emotional and mental state of the remaining members inside the house.

 **OH NO!**

 **Who do you think kidnapped them?**

 **Sorry about the short chapter though, i wanted to get it updates as soon as possible.**

 **Read review and enjoy.**

 **More to come.**


	104. CH 88 - Revealing

**IMPORTANT DETAILS for this story:**

 **Callie got Adopted the same day as Jude, her biological father is Donald.**

 **Callie did go through the ordeal with Liam but she kept a few things hidden from everyone.**

 **LENA got the principals position and lost the baby.**

 **I don't know where Sharon, Dana and Stuart live. So Im saying that Sharon lives in the California area. While Dana and Stuart live in Florida.**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS:**

 **GUEST: You have to read through this chapter to see who the kidnapper is but you are on the same thinking wave that I am. :)**

 **The story may or may not deal with Liam again but a lot can happen.**

 **GUESTS: Thank you to all you guest reviewers for you review. I am glad you like the story.**

 **CabbieLoverSAC22: Hmmm, the story may or may not deal with liam in the future but a lot can happen.**

 **Brittana022: You will have to read and see. Everything adds up in the end.**

 **lazytown2000: Always happy to get your review. :)**

 **Rose099: You got your wish. Updated.**

 **So thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here is the next chapter and the one you have all been waiting for.**

 ** _Previously:_ **

_Their house had been taped off for the crime scene, cones and markers marked out where the van skidded, where Callie and Rylan had been standing and where Mariana had been standing. Where the girls skipping ropes had been dropped and where the boys had been along with Stef and Lena._

 _There were cops and crime scene people all around the yard while civilians stood behind the police tape, all gawking and trying to get a look at what was going on in their normally quiet neighbourhood. What annoyed Stef were the cameras flashing from civilians and from the news stations. Although the news stations annoyed her less as she knew that media coverage on her kidnapped children could help assist in finding them._

 _As soon as Stef stepped out of the house cameras began flashing, Stef sighed and headed over to the nearest officer guarding the border of the crime scene. She told him about the delivery and headed back inside. Someone would bring the pizza into them._

 _Stef hoped her family would at least eat something, even if it was a slice. Stef really was worried. Worried about her kidnapped daughters and worried about the emotional and mental state of the remaining members inside the house._

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

With all the statements done and the pizza delivered and sitting on the coffee table half eaten, the crime scene investigators had finished taking photos and collecting evidence.

Soon enough all the civilians had gone inside for the night and the cars were gone, well all except a few cars that were going to patrol and the news crews, who were waiting around in the dark for a statement to get the gossip an the latest inside scoop.

Lena and Stef locked up downstairs as the kids got ready for bed. It was late and with the chaos and high running emotions of the afternoon, the whole family was physically and emotionally tired. The amount of sleep they would get tonight was another story.

Stef and Lena finally made it to their room and started their night routine. Stef sat on the bed with her back against the headboard as Lena put moisturiser on her skin.

"I need to phone Alyssa." Stef sighed out. Tomorrow was suppose to be Rylans first therapist appointment and Callies was this Saturday. Stef had to phone Alyssa to let her know what has happened.

"Do it in the morning honey. There is no rush." Lena told Stef as she put the lid on her moisturiser and slipped into the bed next to Stef. Her back against the headboard and snuggled into Stefs side with her head on Stefs shoulder.

"I know. I just feel helpless. Our daughters are out there with some maniacs and I'm sitting here doing nothing." Stef explained, her hands clasping onto Lenas that sat in her lap. She really did feel useless. Lena could understand that, she felt useless as well. All they could do was be with each other and let the other professionals do their jobs.

"The whole station and the surrounding stations are all looking for them. No one kidnaps a cops kids without repercussions." Lena reassured her wife. That was all she could do. Lena could tell Stef was getting frustrated, she could see that Stef was also feeling useless and upset and guilty.

"When I get my hands on whoever kidnapped them I'm go..." Stef started her voice holding anger, but her rant was cut off by Lenas hand over her mouth. Lena turned her head and sat up straight as she moved her hands to clasped Stefs cheeks so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Lena could read Stef just by looking into her eyes.

"Hey, calm down honey. We will find them, ok?" Lena said looking at the emotions displayed in Stefs eyes that she wasn't portraying on the outside.

"Yeah." Stef sobbed out as she leant forward to lean her head on Lenas shoulder as Lena held her wife to her. Her emotions that she had held strong through the statements all came tumbling out at once. They held onto each other tightly, both of them needing the comfort and strength from each other to help them through this and to help them keep it together, for their kids.

The Moms stay in their embrace for a while. Just content in holding each other in the moment. It was helping calm them a little. It wouldn't work fully until every one of their kids were under their roof and safe.

Their moment was cut short by the hushed whispers outside of their closed bedroom door. A small knock could be heard as Mariana called out softly, hoping to not wake her parents if they were asleep.

"Moms?" Both Stef and Lena wiped their eyes and tried to compose themselves before facing the kids.

"Come in kids." Lena called and immediately the door was opened and Mariana, Jude, Jesus and Brandon were now in the room. Stef patted the bed and the four of them made their way over.

"We can't sleep." Jude said as he and Mariana situated themselves between Lena and Stef. Jude closest to Lena while Mariana sat closest to Stef.

"We're worried for our sisters." Brandon explained as he and Jesus took seats at the bottom of the bed so they could face the four at the head of the bed.

"There are a lot of people looking for them. They will be back here in know time. We just have to stay positive." Lena said to reassure the kids. It was hard to make promises when she didn't know if she could keep them so she didn't make promise.

"Can we make flyers to put up tomorrow?" Jude asked. He wanted to do something to help find his sisters and Flyers might be a good way.

"I think that a great idea, it will help to have the community be on the lookout and it will get you guys doing something." Stef responded with a smile to the kids as she leant over and ruffled Judes hair.

"Yeah, I feel useless not helping find them. Flyers are something us kids can do." The other three kids nodded to what Brandon said.

"Well its sorted then. You guys and Mama will make flyers tomorrow and go stick them up all around the community and take a pile to stores who can pass them out to customers." Stef explained confirming the kids and Lenas plans for tomorrow. All the kids nodded, thankful that their parents agreed into letting them help in the search for Callie and Rylan.

With the kids and Lena focused on the flyers tomorrow, Stef could get updates and help her co workers and captain. She wasn't going to sit on the sidelines, she was going to do whatever she could to help find her kids.

"Mom?" Mariana said hesitantly as she bit her lip. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to sound stupid. She had been thinking about this since her siblings had been kidnapped.

"What's on your mind sweets?" Stef asked, looking down at the teen, she could see that Mariana had something on her mind, just by the way she was biting her lip.

"I think they wanted Rylan." Mariana shared her thoughts. Lena and Stef frowned while the boys waited for Mariana to explain.

"Why do you think that sweets?" Stef asked, she was all for ideas on why someone would want to kidnap Rylan and Callie.

"I've been thinking since they were kidnapped and the only thing I could think of is that they were after Rylan. What if this has a connection with the bogus uncle. He couldn't get custody of her, so he had to resort to like a plan B, kidnapping. " Mariana explained. Everyone taking in what Mariana had just explained and all the evidence was linking up.

"But why take Callie then?" Jude asked confused.

"She was standing next to Rylan, she was showing Rylan how to hold the skipping rope properly so it wouldn't slip out of her grip. Maybe she saw the someone in the van reach for Rylan and immediately grabbed onto her. Which means they had no choice to take her as well." Mariana continued to explain.

"Miss thing that is a really good bit of information and very good detective work, ill be right back." Stef said as she scooped her phone up, placed a kiss to Marianas temple and headed out of the bedroom to call her captain with the idea Mariana came up with. All the evidence pointed to it.

"Lets all try to get some sleep. I know we have a lot on our minds but we need to be fresh in the morning. We won't be good to help anyone if we are tired." Lena said before Jesus and Brandon headed off to their rooms to grab blankets and pillows to bring back to sleep on while Mariana and Jude snuggled down in the middle of the bed, leaving enough room for Stef on her side to slip into when she got off of the phone.

 **xxxxxx**

Friday morning rolled around too soon. The evenings events yesterday had drained them physically and emotionally but their minds hadn't shut down. The family all together got an average of maybe three hours sleep.

Stef stood at the stove flipping pancakes and sipping on coffee as the rest of the family slowly woke up upstairs. Stef was already dressed for the day. She had woken about 6am and couldn't get back to sleep, so she had dressed and gone downstairs to make some coffee and start breakfast.

The last of the pancakes were being put on the plate and on the table when Lena came downstairs dressed for the day. Giving Stef a peck on the lips, she then headed over to fill herself a cup of coffee. One by one the kids came down and took seats, every one of them still in pyjamas. They all looked tired but began to eat the food on the table. Pancakes, fruit and toast were on the menu along with milk, water, tea and juice.

"Jesus, can you take the trash out after breakfast? Brandon go with him please." Stef asked as she buttered a piece of toast. She didn't want the kids to go out and do anything on their own. The kidnappers may have who they wanted but you could never be to sure.

"Sure Mom." Jesus said before taking a bite of pancake, Brandon nodding.

 **Xxxxxxx**

After breakfast Mariana headed up to get showered and changed while Lena, Stef and Jude cleaned the kitchen from breakfast and the two older boys took the rubbish out.

"I'm going to go talk to the patrols to get an update." Stef said wiping her wet hands off on the hand towel.

"Ok honey." Lena called over her shoulder as Stef headed out of the kitchen.

Stef didn't even make it out of the front door. As soon as she opened the door, another note was stuck on it with another knife covered in blood.

 **We only wanted her but ended with two.**

 **we have who we wanted and a bonus**

 **we did warn you**

 **you will never see them again**

 **p.s, you didn't see this coming.**

 **we enjoyed the camping trip**

 **James and Amanda :)**

Stef didn't make a fuss, she didn't want to make her family afraid so she closed the front door behind her, making sure she didn't touch the note and contaminate it, pulled out her phone and pulled up the all too familiar number.

She could see her colleagues patrolling and the news crews from last night had obviously given up with trying to get a statement from the family last night and were no where in sight. Stef was a little relieved at that.

Standing on the front porch, Stef dialled her Captain's number. Seeing James and Amanda's names on the bottom of the note made Stef furious. Callie and Rylan both felt off with the couple and got an eerie feeling with them and now Stef knew why.

" _Stef, what can I do for you?"_ Stefs Captain asked through the line, not bothering with formalities given everything that was currently going on right now.

"We got another note. My family don't know yet." Stef sighed out, her eyes looking over at the note stuck on the door.

" _What did the note say? Where was it?"_ The captain said on her end of the line. Stef could hear the computer start up in the background.

"It was attached to the front door with a blood covered knife, just like the others. It says that they wanted one of the girls but got the other as a bonus. Marianas idea from last night is sounding very much like its on the right path. What if the bogus Uncle joined with some people? They even sighed their names on this note." Stef said as she leant against the railing of the front porch, looking out at the road and people jogging.

" _They did? Do the names ring any bells?"_ Stef could hear surprise is her captains voice. It really was odd that kidnappers would leave their names on a note. The only reasons they would do that is if they knew they couldn't be traced or they were dumb. Stef was hoping that it was because they were stupid enough.

"Yeah. We even met them when we went camping. The couple we met, were called James and Amanda Sutton, its them. Callie and Rylan felt off when they were around. What if the bogus uncle hired them to kidnap Rylan? " Stef explained knowing that with this new information the family would have to go and give statements.

Stef now had the job of Explaining to the family that they got another note and it was from a couple they met, it made her stomach churn.

" _Alright, ill send out the Crime scene guys to gather the note and evidence. Could you all be at the station by 10 am?.We need statements and you all need to talk to a sketch artist. This is a good lead sStef."_ The captain asked.

"Yeah ok. It really is a good lead, we saw their faces, we have their names. Captain, I don't think they are amateurs at all, they have managed to get to the house to put the notes up without being heard or seen. I'm worried." Stef told her captain, her mind flashing with pictures of James and Amanda.

" _I know you are Stef. This case is number one priority right now. Go be with your family. Ill see you later Stef."_ Captain Roberts said to Stef.

"We will see you at 10am thanks captain, bye." Stef responded before hanging up. She was glad she had such an amazing captain. Stef sighed as she slipped her phone into the pocket of her jeans and then looked over at the note on the door before heading towards it to go inside.

xxxxxx

The crime scene guys would be here soonish and Stef needed to inform the family before they got there otherwise they would be so confused and worried.

Stef took a deep breath and let it out before heading back into the kitchen. As she arrived in the kitchen, only Lena, Jesus and Jude were in there. The three of them were sorting out craft stuff. They had paper, laptops, colouring pencils and other stuff that would be useful for the flyers.

"Any updates?" Lena asked looking up from the laptop to Stef. One look at her wife, Lena knew there was something wrong, she could read her wifes eyes like a book.

"Jesus, can you go grab Mariana and Brandon please?" Stef said instead of answering Lenas question. Jude stopped what he was doing and looked at his moms as Jesus stood from his seat.

"Sure Mom." He nodded as he headed out of the kitchen to get Brandon and Mariana. He wasn't going to complain or argue about it, he could see the worry on his Moms face.

"What's going on Stef?" Lena asked as she slid off of her stool and made her way towards Stef. She didn't like the emotions running through Stefs eyes, they scared and worried her.

"Just wait till the kids come down." Stef said to Lena who nodded hesitantly and took a seat back at the table as Mariana, Brandon and Jesus came into the kitchen and took seat on the stools.

When all of them were facing Stef and giving her their complete attention, Stef started the conversation that she had dreaded wanting to talk about.

"So My captain wants us to go to in and meet her at about 10am. We need to give statements on meeting James and Amanda and also talk with a sketch artist." Stef said leaving out a lot of information, hoping the kids wouldn't ask more on it and just accept it.

"Why?" Stef sighed at Judes question. Of course the kids would ask why, she should have known they were inquisitive like her.

"We got another note." Stef stated and Lenas eyes went wide. Lena didn't need to know what the note said to understand what Stef was on about.

"What did it say?" Jesus asked curiously.

"It said that they got the one they wanted and a bonus. It was signed James and Amanda." Stef said leaving out the part about them never seeing the girls again. Not wanting to scare her already scared family even more.

"So, What?, Looking for hiking trails was just an excuse to talk and spy on us to gain information?" Brandon asked anger lacing his voice.

"Possibly." Stef said nodding.

"Callie and Rylans radar on people that are trouble, definitely works." Lena sighed out. She had had a fight with Stef over them and her two girls who were taken by them had felt uneasy with the couple around. Lena was just shocked, everything about them had seemed so normal.

The kitchen went quiet as the family took everything in. Stef just watched each of the members of her family in the kitchen, studying them.

"Can we start making the flyers before we go to the station?" Jude asked after a moment of silence. He gestured to all the supplies they had pulled out and Stef nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah, you all can make them with Mama while I call Alyssa to cancel Rylans and Callies appointments." Stef said ans the kids nodded with Lena.

"Can we call the grandparents?" Mariana asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they can help us look for Callie and Rylan. " Jude added as their Moms looked at each other. They hadn't even thought of their parents before now and Lena really wanted her Mother and Father right now as well.

"What do you think?" Stef asked her wife.

"They need to know. I would like to have my parents here for support." Lena explained her reasoning and Stef nodded. She wanted her Mom too.

Before Stef could respond, Lenas mobile started to ring. Lena reached over held it up to show Stef.

"Alright ill answer this while you call Alyssa and then we can tackle our parents." Stef said taking Lenas phone and holding out her own phone for her wife. She would talk to Bill because she needed him and his team to do a few things for them.

"Ok, good idea." Lena said as she grabbed the phone out of Stefs hand and headed out to the back yard.

"While you guys are doing that, we are going to make a start on our flyers." Brandon told his Mom as the kids all turned their attention to the flyers. Mariana going onto the Laptop since she was the most qualified and knew more about technology then the others.

"Hey Bill, its Stef." Stef said into the phone as she answered it. Seeing the kids were ok and Lena was outside on the phone, Stef focused on her conversation with Bill.

" _Hi Stef, Lenas voice mail said it was an emergency?"_ Bill asked from his end of the line.

"Rylan and Callie were kidnapped yesterday evening." Stef informed the case worker as she headed into the living room to talk.

" _Oh god. I'm so sorry to hear that. What can I do?"_ Bill asked. Stef could hear paper shuffling about on his end and knew he was probably writing notes. He was Rylans case worker and needed to know everything.

"We need the information on the man claiming to be her uncle. We believe he might be involved in the kidnapping." Stef explained, hoping that they had something they could go on.

"Sure, anything else I can do for you all?" Stef smiled sadly, Bill really was a great guy.

"No that's it, Can you meet us at the station with your information, around 10am though?" Stef asked as she heard more paper rustling over the phone. Stef moved around the living room as waited for Bill to respond. Her eyes scanning the various photos of the family before landing on a picture of Mariana, Callie and Rylan snuggled up together on Marianas bed reading together. It was a truly beautiful sisterly moment.

"Yeah, sure. I need to go to the station anyway since Rylan is still a foster child and I need to tell them to keep me informed." Bill explained as Stef nodded in understanding from her end even though he couldn't see it, her eyes still on the picture of the girls.

"Ok, we will see you there Bill."

"See you later. Again, I'm so sorry Stef." Stef nodded.

"Thanks Bill." Stef said before hanging up, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she continued to look at the photo of Rylan, Callie and Mariana. Stef didn't want to think that this could possibly be the last photo she would ever get of all three of her baby girls together.

"Ill find you my Babies, Mommy will find you." Her fingers stroking over Callie and Rylan as she thought about what they were doing and if they are ok.

 **Ooooooo I bet you didn't see that coming.**

 **The question is, why did they kidnap them?**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story. This story looks like its going to be a long one so there are plenty more chapters coming.**

 **Read and Review please**


End file.
